


Angel of Light

by RandomHearts82



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF, Real Person Fiction, Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Themes, Demons, Depression, F/M, GAC, Ghost Adventures Crew, Ghosts, Horror, Language, Paranormal Investigators, Romance, Social Anxiety, Violence, demonic, investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 121
Words: 209,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHearts82/pseuds/RandomHearts82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak Bagans/Ghost Adventures story. With Nick Groff having left the show, the network decides they want a female investigator to replace him. Zak Bagans is not happy.</p>
<p>He has avoided getting close to women for over two years, after a series of bad experiences with past girlfriends. The last thing he needs is the beautiful, haunted woman that walked into his office. Her name is Alicia, and she's had paranormal experiences most of her life, and she's not your average woman in her Thirties.</p>
<p>Alicia suffers from social anxiety, and that has prevented her from leading a normal life. She is a 32-year-old virgin, who has never been on a date, had never had a first kiss, and has herself convinced she'll be alone forever.</p>
<p>Despite her differences, Alicia wants this chance at becoming a Paranormal Investigator because she wants answers. Answers about her experiences, and answers about her past.</p>
<p>Will Alicia get the job? Will Alicia find the answers she's looking for? Will Zak finally let down the walls he's built up over the years? Will Alicia find the strength to convince herself she's worthy of a chance at love? </p>
<p>- Zak/OC Aaron/OC - M: violence, language, paranormal, & adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Note: Nick will not be in this story, but that does not mean I have any ill feelings toward him. This is simply a story written based on an idea of the GAC having a female investigator. So no hatred toward me please.**
> 
> **Also, there will be times where I will be using episodes from past seasons as new episodes in Season 10. So essentially, some episodes haven’t happened yet. At the time of posting this story, I plan on using “Poveglia Island”, and “Fox Hollow Farm”. I may use more episodes as the plot line develops. I’ll make note of the episodes if I do.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have any connection (I wish) to Ghost Adventures or it’s crew. My portrayal of any cast or crew are strictly fictional, unless noted else wise. No copyright infringement, harm, etc. intended.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Man, trying to pick out an appropriate outfit for things you’re not used to doing, like a “job” interview, can be a major pain. I say the term ‘job’ lightly, as the interview I was preparing for is not for your typical, every day job. See, I was applying to be a Paranormal Investigator. That’s right, a Paranormal Investigator. Or perhaps better known as a “Ghost Hunter”, or a “Ghost Chaser”. Heck, some people would probably even call me a “Ghostbuster” if I got the job. But one thing is certain, “Paranormal Investigator” is the proper term for this job, especially with the group of people I’d be working with.

“I’m telling you, a black or grey, knee-length skirt and a white blouse. Matching heels. Maybe leave a button or two unbuttoned on the blouse, and you’ll be set”, said a voice from my bed.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I stood staring into my closet.

“It’s not that type of job Cheryl. And I’m not using sexuality to get a job.” I replied.

Cheryl was my best friend. We met on the first day of high school. I was the quiet, shy, new kid standing against the wall of the lobby, watching in horror at all the students passing me by to find their friends. Find their home rooms. Whatever their business may be. I on the other hand, was staring at a map of the two story school, trying to figure out how to get to my home room.

_“You look like you need help,” a voice suddenly spoke next to me, causing me to jump._

_I looked up to see a girl with freckles; shoulder length, brown, curly hair; and hazel green eyes._

_“You’re new here, aren’t you?” she asked, smiling and indicating the map in my hands._

_“Um, yeah. I’m trying to find my home room…this place is so massive,” I replied, somewhat quietly, feeling embarrassed._

_She smiled gently and moved to stand next to me, to look at the map as well._

_“What room are you in?”_

_I glanced at the top of my class schedule sheet,_

_“C2,” I replied, looking at the map again._

_“Oh! That’s the same as me,” she replied, smiling again. “Come on. It’s on the second level. I’m going there now.”_

_I blinked._

_“That would be great…thanks,” I replied, folding up my map and shoving it into a pocket of my book bag before quickly following her toward a set of stairs._

_She stopped near the bottom of the first staircase and looked at me._

_“My name is Cheryl by the way, what’s yours?” She asked with a smile._

_I returned the smile, grateful for this cheerful, curly haired girl to have come up to me, of all people._

_“Alicia…but most people call me Ali”, I replied._

_She smiled again._

_“Nice to meet you Ali. Come on this way”, she indicated the stairs and we started our way up them together._

“You’re applying to fill in the spot in a group of four _men_. Showing skin would be a shoe in”, Cheryl replied, who was sitting on my bed and watching me look through my clothes. “Not to mention, that lead guy is a major hottie”, she added, with a smirk on her face.

I laughed.

“I see your point. But skirts and heels are not exactly the type of attire I’ll be wearing on the show, _if_ , I’m on the show,” I replied, moving aside shirt after shirt.

Cheryl let out one of her girly giggles.

“I suppose you’re right. From what I’ve seen of this show. Alright, so explain this to me again?” she questioned.

I sighed inwardly. I really needed to get some more clothing appropriate for my age. _Star Wars_ tees, super hero logo tees, and some random tees with graffiti like designs on them. See, I’m the typical person for someone my age. I was more like a teenager in a women’s body. At least in some ways. 

Let’s start with the basics. My name is Alicia Wilde and I’m 32, although most people think I look like I’m in my early 20’s. I’m 5’2’’ and 115lbs. I have thick, waist length, layered, brown hair and brown eyes. My interests include: video games, movies, reading, video games, drawing, graphic design and did I mention, video games? I should also mention, I have an interest in the paranormal, but we’ll get into more details about that later.

As far as my personal life, or I guess I should say, love life. I’m single. And mostly have been. I never had much interest in dances during school. Boys never showed much interest in me in high school, probably because I was a tomboy. And I really haven’t had much dating experience, even less _intimate_ experience. I’ve probably only kissed a boy 2 or 3 times in my life, and that was during elementary school. So hardly “real” kisses. Also, I’m a virgin. Yep. A 32-year-old virgin.

Most people probably laugh or think there’s something wrong with me when they hear that. But the truth is, since I knew what sex was, I’ve wanted to wait until marriage. Not your typical 20th century ideal, but I didn’t care. I don’t want to give myself to just anybody. 

My shyness and social anxiety are most likely major contributors to those factors. Not to mention trust issues, and low self esteem. It’s pretty hard to consider yourself “normal” at my age, with my interests and my lack of dating experience. I’ve pretty much convinced myself I’m some sort of human anomaly, who will probably end up alone.

I try not to think about it, much. I started to answer Cheryl’s question.

“There was technically five guys. Zak-“ 

“The hottie”, Cheryl giggled.

I laughed, shaking my head, but nonetheless agreeing with her.

“Yes, ‘the hottie’. Anyway, so Zak, Nick and Aaron were the main investigators. And then there’s Billy and Jay, the audio and video tech guys. They’ve done the show for 9 seasons, and are still a top show for the Travel Channel.” 

“And this Nick guy was fired?” Cheryl asked.

“Well, there hasn’t been an official statement from either Zak or Nick, nor the Travel Channel. Some people think they were having some sort of dispute, so Zak fired him. Others think Nick quit because he wants to do his own show. Or to spend more time with his wife and daughters.” I answered.

“Okay. So if they had a group of five men doing this show for 9 seasons, why are they all of a sudden only looking for a female replacement? Not that I’m judging my own sex,” Cheryl said with a laugh.

I chuckled.

“Not 100 percent sure on that one either. I’ve kinda thought myself that they should have a female investigator, since a lot of times they get to places where the paranormal activity is toward women,” I shrugged. “But really, who knows. Maybe they want to mix things up,” I added.

“Maybe Zak the Hottie just wants a cute chick around to look at, instead of staring at Aaron all night long,” Cheryl giggled.

I laughed and threw a shirt, the one I had finally decided on wearing, at her.

“Don’t be mean! Aaron seems like a great guy. And I highly doubt Zak needs a ‘cute chick’ around to look at. He probably has plenty,” I replied, as I pulled out a pair of black, hip hugging capris pants and shut the closet door.

Cheryl laughed as she threw her arms up to catch the shirt, and then let it hang from her hands to look at it. She eyed the front of it, and then the back.

“You’re wearing this?” she asked, with a “are you crazy” look written on her face.

I sighed. It was just a simple, v-neck tee, with a stretchy black pattern to it. Giving the fabric the look of it being partially see through. I figured the black would be presentable enough, and the fact that it was a t-shirt wouldn’t be overly dressy.

“Yes. I don’t know what else to wear,” I answered, walking over and taking the shirt from her. “Now get out so I can change,” I added.

“Okay okay! Sheesh!” Cheryl jokingly yelped as she hopped off the bed. “I still think the unbuttoned blouse and skirt would be better.” She added as she slipped out the door, pulling it shut behind her before I could respond.

I looked down at my choice of clothing and shrugged to myself, “It’s me,” I huffed as I started to change.


	2. Painful Memories

**Chapter 2: Painful Memories**

After getting dressed, pulling my hair up into a ponytail, and putting on minimal makeup, I walked downstairs. I grabbed a simple pair of black, strappy wedges – I though Cheryl might have had a point with heels. Considering how tiny I am, I needed some height – and slipped them on.

“I’ll see you later,” I called to Cheryl, who I could hear rummaging in the kitchen. Most likely looking for something to eat. _Lucky shit_ , I thought. She could eat anything and still maintain her figure.

“Good luck! Give Zac a kiss for me!” She called back, giggling.

I rolled my eyes but laughed, “Uh-huh, thanks!” I called back and after grabbing my keys and purse, slipped out the front door and to my car. 

It wasn’t an impressive car. A 2012 Ford Focus. Black with dark grey interior. With the money I had from my previous job, I probably could afford a new car. But there was nothing wrong with this one, and it had some sentimental value. I first learned how to drive a car in a 2008 Ford Focus in my early twenties.

Plus, I had just moved from Santa Monica, California a few weeks ago. It was a spontaneous decision, to both quit my job as the Senior Motion Capture Specialist for _‘Naughty Dog’_ studios, a gaming company, and to move to Las Vegas to roommate with Cheryl. Working at _‘Naughty Dog’_ had been a dream of mine as a teenager, and to quit a job I loved so much was hard, but I needed to get out of California. The society there was draining on me. Social Anxiety and California don’t mix. Not that Las Vegas would probably be any better, but Cheryl was really the only friend I felt comfortable coming to. She knows everything about me, and I her. She knows my past – the loss of my parents in my pre-teens, the loss of my baby sister just 2 years after. The foster homes. And…probably my darkest secret, my experiences with paranormal activity since my sister died.

Growing up, even though I was the older sister by two years, I was the one terrified of everything, and terribly shy. I hated the dark. I hated meeting new people. I was afraid of heights. I was afraid of being alone, but I also hated being the center of attention. So when you take all that into consideration, of course I was also the sister afraid of monsters and ghosts and the bumps in the night.

But my sister, she was afraid of nothing. She went headfirst into everything she did without a worry or care in the world. Even though I was the older sister, she was the one often comforting me when I was upset or scared.

I never had any kind of paranormal experiences until my sister died. Growing up, you hear stories of ghosts and of places being haunted, and you believe it, because it was smarter to believe in it and be cautious than to not believe in it and have something horrible happen to you. 

But then my parents died. I was 12-years-old. My sister, Emily, was 10.

One particular night, my father, who owned a sporting cards shop, had to work later than normal. His shop was just starting to get popular in the city of Halifax, Nova Scotia – where we lived at the time – and he had gotten more stock in. Not wanting to leave it until morning, he decided to check the stock that night.

After feeding us dinner, and waiting for our babysitter to arrive, my mother went down to the store to help him. Knowing it would make the task go more quickly. My sister and I were pretty well behaved kids, maybe a little spoiled, but we got along well. But that night, I wasn’t in a very good mood. A new _Super Nintendo_ game was released that day, and I wanted it, badly. Originally, my mother was going to take Emily and I shopping after school. But when my father’s plans changed to work late, my mother had postponed our shopping trip. I begged her all through dinner to pick up the game for me when she was out. She, patiently, told me that she would, depending on how long it took her and my father to finish checking the new stock.

I remember it was around 9pm when the call came in.

It had started raining about an hour before, and the wind had picked up considerably. My mother had called at about 8:30, to tell my babysitter they would be home soon. They were just stopping at the store to pick up my video game, and would be on their way home. I still remember when the phone rang roughly half an hour later…

_“I’ll get it,” Michelle, our babysitter said._

_I only nodded as I sat on the floor, in front of the TV, playing a video game. Emily was asleep in bed._

_I was so engrossed in my game, I hadn’t even noticed that Michelle wasn’t talking as loudly as she normally would have been, seeing as she was just in the next room._

_“Alicia…I need you to turn the video game off,” Michelle said softly._

_“Aww, why? Mom said I could play until bedtime!” I whined. I still had another 20 minutes._

_“Because I said so, now,” Michelle replied firmly. She normally was always polite and sweet, never getting angry at Emily or I._

_I quickly turned the video game off, and then the TV._

_“Ugh, fine. Now tell me why?” I replied angrily, turning to look at her. My expression went blank when I saw tears softly falling down her face._

_“There’s been an accident…” Michelle started, walking over and kneeling down in front of me._

I quickly shook my head of the memory. My parents had been on their way home from the store. The roads had gotten fairly bad because of the combination of rain and wind. But that wasn't the only cause of the accident.

My parents had been driving through an intersection, when a drunk driver sped through a red light, slamming into my parents car on the passengers side. The slick roads caused the car to slide across the intersection and into oncoming traffic. They were hit by another car head on.

They, apparently, were killed instantly. The drunk driver had survived.

Afterwards, I found myself wanting ghosts to be real, so that maybe I could see them again. Hear their voices again. To tell them I was sorry...why had I begged my mother for that stupid video game? The idea of ghosts wasn’t so scary for those two brief years after that night. Then Emily died.

From the day she died, I had the same recurring nightmare for weeks. I’d always wake up screaming, but with no one left to comfort me. The foster families I lived with…I doubt they ever really cared about me. Or maybe they did in the beginning, until they got tired of my nightmares and the eventual paranormal activity that would start. They’d send me packing back to the orphanage, where I’d wait for a new family to come along and take me home, all for the same things to happen again. As soon as I turned 16, I packed up what little I owned and never looked back...

I shook all of the memories from my mind as I drove to Maryland Parkway, where the _‘Ghost Adventures Crew’_ Offices were located. I couldn’t be emotional and look like a sad little girl for this interview. 

I was told via email that Zak would be conducting the interview, and there was no need for a resume. I just had to print out a short form and fill out basic information about myself and fax it back to them, just so Zak could look over the information so he’d know a little about me beforehand.

When I first contacted GAC about the job, I never dreamed I’d be meeting Zak right off the bat. I wasn’t going to lie, I agreed with my roommate, he IS hot. And here I am, driving through the still unfamiliar streets of Las Vegas to talk to him, Zak Bagans, about being a Paranormal Investigator on his team. 

I was beyond nervous. It’s bad enough going to job interviews for most people on the planet. It’s made worse when you’re someone with Social Anxiety. It’s made 10 times worse when you’re someone with Social Anxiety going to talk to a man you find attractive. I let out a small laugh as I stopped at a red light. I must have been crazy.

 _Just keep cool. Be professional. It’s how he operates._ I told myself, trying to calm my nerves. _Besides, he suffers from Social Anxiety and he’s an Empath, he’ll understand…_

One could only hope.


	3. Meeting Aaron Goodwin

**Chapter 3: Meeting Aaron Goodwin**

After following my GPS and arriving at the strip of buildings where the GAC offices were located, I found a parking spot near the entrance and turned off my car. I sat there for a moment to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen, and to try to calm my nerves. I glanced at my watch and, not wanting to be late, took one last deep breath before getting out of my car.

I walked into the door marked with the correct Suite number for the offices and walked down a short hallway to a set of stairs. As I turned around the corner to start up the stairs, voices caused me to look up and I barely had the chance to flatten my back against the nearby wall as two large security guards came down the stairs, each holding onto the arm of a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She was crying and pleading with the guards to let her go.

"Please! I just want to meet Zak! I promise I won't hurt him!" the girl cries.

I watched in slight horror as the guards walked her down the hall and toward the door in which I had just entered. It never occurred to me that there were probably a lot of female fans here, playing at really wanting the job, but really just wanting to meet the guys.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts as I start climbing the stairs, not looking forward to the possibility that I was going to have to wait with a room full of teenagers and other women.

After walking two, short sets of stairs I reached a much longer hallway with doors on either side of the hall, both to my left, and my right. I looked at the sign posted on the wall in front of me and saw that I needed to go to the right to reach the correct office.

As I walked down the hall, glancing at each sign posted near the doors to check the number, I realized that the GAC office was at the end of the hall. As I was approaching the door that would lead me to an increase of my already heightened state of anxiety, I passed by the second last door and window of the office next to GAC. The blind in the window was closed, so I noticed it right away. _No…not now._

Standing just behind me in the reflection of the window, was a little girl. A girl I recognized all too clearly. My sister, Emily. I stared at our reflection as she just stood there, dressed in the soaking wet clothes she was wearing on that horrible day. The last day I would see her alive.

She was looking at me with a look of confusion, but I sensed another emotion that I couldn't quite place. Her head suddenly whipped around to look back down the hall, as if she had heard something. I glanced back over my shoulder and noticed someone reaching the top of the stairs. I glanced back at the window and my sister was now crying and rapidly shaking her head.

_"You can't do this! Don't!"_ I heard my sister's voice in the smallest of whispers.

Not knowing if I was really hearing her voice or just imagining it, imagining all of this, I barely whispered, "why?"

She looked down the hall again, rather quickly, before she looked back at me with a pleading look on her face.

"Excuse me…are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I looked back over my shoulder and was stunned to see Aaron Goodwin standing a few feet away from me, curiosity and concern written on his face.

I glanced at the window and saw that my sister had disappeared. Once again no sign that she was even there at all. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just trying to remember if I locked the door to my house or not." I replied, as I turned to face Aaron and made a sheepish look appear on my face. "I swear, I'm losing it," I added with a chuckle.

Aaron visibly relaxed, a laugh escaping him as he started walking toward me.

"Been there plenty of times sweetheart, I know the deal." He responded cheerfully. He reached me, pausing briefly before slipping past me. "Excuse me again. I'm here," he commented, motioning to the door I had been heading too.

I stood back to let him by, but then started to follow him and quickly responded, so as not to give him the impression I was a crazy, stalker fan.

"Me too, actually. I have an interview."

He glanced at me just as he was opening the door.

"You're the interview booked in for 3pm?" he asked, walking into the office and holding the door for me.

I quickly followed him inside, so as not to keep him waiting and nodded, glancing around briefly at the small lobby I'd just entered. There was a receptionists desk in one corner, with an older looking woman sitting at a computer. She looked to be in her fifty's.

"Yes. I'm Alicia Wilde," I replied, holding my hand out to shake his hand.

He smiled brightly and put his hand in mine and shook my hand. His hands were huge!

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Aaron Goodwin," he replied pleasantly. His happy go lucky nature instantly calmed my nerves quite a bit. "Great last name by the way," he added with a wink.

I laughed.

"It's not quite as descriptive of me as it could be," I responded, pulling my hand back as he did the same.

"Oh, I think it must be dear. If a beautiful young thing like you is applying to work alongside these young fools," the receptionist chimed in from the desk, smiling at me as I looked at her in surprise, a slight flush rising to my face.

"Oh hush Holly. Don't scare off our applicant," Aaron responded, jokingly.

"She must already be brave to be walking into this office," she fired back, throwing a wink my way and I couldn't suppress my laugh.

Aaron laughed too, responding, "Fair enough."

He then turned to look at me.

"I know this will probably be of great disappointment, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the time being for the interview. Zak's running a bit late," Aaron informed me, walking over to one of the four doors found in the lobby. The name tag read "Zak Bagans".

I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. For one thing, I felt fairly calm and at ease already around Aaron. Secondly, his baggy jeans and black t-shirt covered in skulls made me feel much better about my outfit selection this morning. And lastly, hopefully I'd calm down some more before Zak arrived.

"Oh, that's fine, and not a disappointment at all," I replied kindly as Aaron unlocked the door to Zak's office and walked inside, again holding the door open for me. I smiled in thanks as I walked inside. "If he needs to reschedule the interview, that's not a problem," I added, wanting to appear flexible.

Aaron let the door close behind me, returning my smile and walked over to Zak's desk.

"Nah, he should be here soon. He asked me to fill in for him until he gets here," Aaron replied. "Which I must say, is turning out much better than anticipated." He added with a wink.

I smiled and felt my face flush again.

"Well, thank you for filling in." I replied, taking a seat in a chair in front of the desk that Aaron gestured to, before sitting himself in the chair behind Zak's desk.

"No problem. Now, let's get started, shall we?" He grinned.


	4. The Interview

**Chapter 4: The Interview**

"Let me just find your print out here," Aaron stated, as he started moving a few folders and papers around on the desk. He stopped and picks up a file folder with a sticker on the front. I saw my name handwritten on it.

"Here we go," he commented, starting to glance over the form I filled out just a few days ago.

My stomach's butterflies started they're infernal fluttering again. _Here goes nothing._

"So…let's see. Alicia Wilde, 32-" Aaron stopped dead sentence.

"Is that a problem..?" I asked, suddenly feeling my anxiety rise another notch.

"No, not at all! But you look like a teenager!" Aaron exclaimed, shock in his voice and on his face.

I laughed.

"I get that all the time. Although it's usually early twenties, not a teenager," I replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm terrible for guessing people's ages. I'm just glad I guessed on the flattering side of the age spectrum for once," Aaron replied, laughing.

I laughed again.

"Well, I'm more like a teenager than a 32-year-old woman. So I guess we could say you're pretty on the mark," I commented with a smile, which he returned.

"Awesome! Go me!" He remarked, but then suddenly looked embarrassed and quickly looked back at the paper in his hand.

I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Back to business. 32. Originally from Nova Scotia, Canada. Wow, you're a long way from home," he said, looking up at me. "Also explains the accent, eh?" He added, with a cheesy grin on his face.

I jokingly rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes, but I haven't lived there since…since I was roughly sixteen." I replied. If Aaron picked up on my slight hesitation, he didn't comment on it. "I moved to Ottawa after that." I added.

Aaron nodded.

"Then you graduated high school, but you didn't go to university for a few years. If you don't mind me asking, why the wait?" Aaron asked, seeming genuinely interested. Another uncommon thing about me. I wasn't eager to move on to College or University right away. Social anxiety had reared it's ugly head back then.

"I wanted some time off from studying and school. And I wasn't entirely sure right away what I wanted to get into. I was debating between photography and graphic design at the time," I replied.

Aaron arched an eyebrow.

"Interested in the arts huh?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes. I've drawn since I was a kid. I've always been into artistic stuff. Drawing, painting, crafts. I played a bit with photography in high school." He smiled.

"That's awesome. I'm into artwork and photography." He replied. "I sell some of my stuff online," he added, looking slightly shy.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm aware…I've actually bought a few pieces," I admitted. It was my turn to be shy now. But the grin that formed on his face made me smile.

"That's awesome bro..! Err..sis?" He asked, laughing.

I laughed too.

"Hey, either works for me. I was a tomboy in high school," I replied, still laughing.

"I find that hard to believe," he said, with a smirk on his face. I felt myself blush and he just smiled. "Thank you for buying," he added, going back to his artwork.

I smiled and nodded, "You're welcome." I responded.

"So.." He started, looking at the printout again. "You worked at _'Don Cherry's'_ restaurant as a waitress for a few years. Hockey fan?" He asked.

"I'm Canadian aren't I?" I asked with a knowing smile and he laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

"Right on. Favourite team?" He asked curiously.

"Bruins. Follower of my dads tastes," I replied with a smile. I loved watching games with my dad as a kid. I missed it.

"You're Canadian and Boston is your favourite team huh?" Aaron asked with a grin and I laughed and shrugged.

He laughed.

"You must of seen a lot of things, working at a sports bar," Aaron commented.

I laughed as memories flooded my mind.

"Oh yes, plenty. I tried to avoid a lot of it though," I replied. He looked at me curiously. _Sigh, might as well get this out of the way._ I thought. "I have Social Anxiety," I said, then added, "One of the reasons I went for the job…try to face some of my fear."

Aaron smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I understand. Zak has Social Anxiety. He's better than he used to be, but he still struggles with it," Aaron stated.

I nodded without thinking.

"I know," I replied. Aaron arched an eyebrow again, and I realized my "mistake". I got a bit shy again. "I've read his books," I remarked shyly.

Aaron smiled.

"Nothing to be shy about. They're good reads," Aaron replied.

 _Thank god_. I thought, while smiling. Hopefully Zak would be this easy going.

Aaron looked at the printout once again.

"You moved on to study at Stanford University and became a Motion Capture Artist. That's awesome!" Aaron said enthusiastically, as he continued to read over my education and job information. "You worked at _'Naughty Dog'_?! No way!" Aaron exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Heard of them, _eh_?" I responded, trying not to laugh at my lame attempt to be silly. But Aaron laughed regardless.

"Heard of them?! They're one of the best gaming companies today man!" He exclaimed. "What did you work on? And if you say _'Uncharted'_ I'm going to scream like a girl," he added, causing me to laugh again.

"Should I plug my ears?" I asked, jokingly beginning to raise my hands toward my ears.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Holy shit! That's fu-" suddenly, we both heard a key turning in the door behind me. I looked back toward the door.

"Aaron! What the hell bro? Why are you in my- oh," A familiar voice asked, not sounding pleased.

Zak Bagans had just stepped into the room. And he didn't seem entirely happy to see me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So, what do you think so far?**


	5. Zak Bagans

**Chapter 5: Zak Bagans**

All 6'0" of this tall, dark and haunted man had stepped into the room, and Good Lord, he was beautiful. _Man…he's better looking in person_ , I thought, trying not to blush.

He was wearing his traditional "all black" attire - baggy, black jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt - his dark hair perfectly sculpted into his trademark style. Noticing his clothing immediately makes me realize that I too, am wearing all black. I hope he didn't take it as some sort of sign of obsession with him.

He was looking at his phone, which had a set of earbuds plugged into it. He took the earbuds out of his ears as he tapped the screen on his phone. Whatever is running through his mind, I could tell by looking at him he was in a dark mood.

"Hey bro! You won't believe this! This is Alicia Wilde, the applicant for today. She worked on ' _Uncharted_ ' bro!" Aaron exclaimed excitedly, motioning to me, and apparently hadn't sensed Zak's mood like I had.

"Oh, really?" Zak replied, not sounding at all impressed.

He walked to his desk, not looking at me, or stopping to introduce himself.

As Aaron saw him approaching, he got up out of the chair and moved to sit on the edge of Zak's desk, one leg bent along the edge, the other stretched out casually.

I noticed that now Aaron seemed to be noticing Zak's mood, and was wondering what was going on.

Zak sat down on the chair, setting his phone and earbuds aside. He kept his eyes down on his desk, avoiding looking at me. My social anxiety started rearing its ugly head.

 _What's wrong with me? Do I look weird? Do I smell?_ I questioned myself, and grimaced slightly at my foolishness. Aaron seemed perfectly fine around me.

Zak picked up the printout from its folder and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his massive chest. I see his eyes quickly scanned the printout.

With his attention diverted, I studied his face. He looked tired, no…downright exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes looked swollen. Almost like he had been crying, but I can't bring myself to imagine Zak Bagans crying.

I sat nervously, but quietly, as he read the printout. The room is dark and filled with nothing but tension. That, combined with the look on Zak's face, I knew this was not going to go well.

I swallowed nervously.

"This would be quite a job change. Going from a Motion Capture Artist to a Paranormal Investigator," Zak finally spoke, tossing the paper onto the desk and finally looked up at me, still with his arms folded. Good God, his eyes. _Those beautiful, hazel eyes..._

"Why the change in career?" Zak questioned, keeping his eyes on me. I felt like he was staring into my soul. _Damn…he's intimidating._ I thought, as I shifted slightly in my chair, doing my best to remain calm.

"Need a change of pace. Change of scenery." I replied.

I really hoped he wasn't going to try to get my whole life story the first time we met each other. I wasn't ready to open that door yet. I shouldn't have to.

Zak studied me briefly before he asked, "Why? I would think being a Motion Capture artist for video games would be a fairly interesting job, and differ from day to day."

 _What is this guys problem?_ I thought.

"It was." I replied, then added, "But I also have an interest in the Paranormal."

"Well, I would hope so, since you're applying for this job," Zak replied swiftly.

"Bro…" Aaron said softly, looking at Zak with a bit of a "what the hell?" look on his face.

Zak ignored him.

"Have you had paranormal experiences?" Zak asked.

_Oh hell…_

"Yes," I replied. _You're not getting the details outta me pal_.

Zak's eyes narrowed.

"Like what?" He asked.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes slightly.

"I see things. I hear things." I replied.

Zak chuckled.

"Generally, that's what most paranormal experiences are," Zak said, rather sarcastically.

I normally was horrible with confrontations. I'd had low self-esteem all my life, and being shy didn't help. But Zak was really pushing my buttons the wrong way. The interview had been going so well…

"Obviously," I retorted. "But you asked me a question and I answered it," I added.

_There, take that, sarcastic bastard._

Zak didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Well, perhaps you could elaborate on these experiences?" Zak said, looking at me intently.

I had to force myself not to look away.

"They happen randomly. I usually see a manifestation of some kind. At times, it'll talk to me," I replied, figuring that should be enough detail. But once again, I misjudged him.

"So you actually see a figure?" Zak asked, seeming slightly surprised.

"Yes," I responded simply. _Please don't ask more…_

"Someone you know?" Zak questioned, his eyes staring through my soul again.

I couldn't stop myself from hesitating slightly. I know a quick flash of sadness appeared on my face, but I acted like it didn't happen.

"No," I tried to say convincingly, but I noticed my voice had gone quieter.

Zak studied me for a moment, and I know he could tell I was lying.

"This job is personal," Zak stated. "It deals with people's emotions. We interview people at every location. We have to get them to open up to us. Share their personal details. If we don't, we can't connect with them. We won't know what we're walking into. If we don't get people to open up about their experiences, regardless of how painful or terrifying they might be, the show doesn't connect with the audience," Zak explained. Although it sounded more like a lecture.

I had seen the show. I'll admit, I hadn't watched it from the beginning, as I hadn't heard of it right away. But I watched the last two seasons with each new episode that aired, plus I had seen plenty of re-airings of episodes from various seasons. I had also seen, and now continued to watch, ' _Ghost Adventures Aftershocks_ '. I knew how the show worked.

"I know that," I responded softly.

 _Damn it._ I was losing my nerve.

Zak narrowed his eyes slightly. That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I can't have someone on the team who can't get personal or show their emotions," Zak stated.

I felt this opportunity slipping from beneath my fingers.

"I can get personal. I can show my emotions," I said, trying to sound tough about it. But I could feel the tears coming on.

"I'm not going to be play babysitter to someone overly emotional either," Zak states, no emotion in his voice at all.

_Oh, that does it._

My pain and upset almost immediately turned to anger. How dare he call me "over emotional" when he knew nothing of my life? Of what I've been through?

There was no way in hell was I going to let this guy make my cry now.

"Look, I can get personal and show my emotions. I may be 'overemotional' at times," I started, making quotes with my fingers. "But I've had plenty of encounters through out my life where people have laughed, scoffed, or just plain rejected me for telling them the full details of my paranormal experiences." I continued.

I felt my emotions heightening, and I thought I detected a slight change of emotion on Zak's face. But it was too late for him now. He had gone too far.

I stood up.

"I am more than willing to share my experiences, but not until I'm ready. It's too personal, and too painful. Considering the experiences I've seen you go through on the show, I would think you of all people would understand that. I applied for this job because I want answers. I want to know why I'm having these experiences when others don't. I want to know why I've had to be haunted all these years!"

_Damn it, too emotional Ali._

"And taking my previous job into consideration, I know my way around electronics," I said, quickly changing topic. "I can handle a camera. I can film. I can edit. I'm a fast learner, and love learning new technology. But I guess I was wrong, and this job isn't for me." I said, turning toward the door and started to walk toward it.

I heard movement behind me.

"Alicia, wait," I heard Aaron say, his voice full of sympathy.

I felt my eyes start to water.

_Damn it._

I looked back at him regardless.

"It was nice to meet you Aaron," I said softly, not acknowledging Zak further, and quickly turned and left the room, letting the door slam behind me.

I walked toward the door leading to the hall, eager to get out to my car. To get away from anyone who could see me.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again dear," I heard the receptionist say.

I glanced at her, dumbfounded. Surely she must have been able to see the interview didn't go well?

"I'm pretty sure I'm not getting the job," I said softly. Holly smiled at me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said, winking at me.

I looked at her a moment longer, then simply nodded.

I turned to the door and walked out into the hall. I headed to the stairs, not daring to look at any of the glass panes as I passed them. I didn't need or want to see my sister's triumphant face.


	6. What's A Man To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note. This chapter is from Zak's point of view (stated below as well). I felt it was important to write from his view why he reacted the way he did in the interview, but please bare in mind, I don't know Zak, nor know how he thinks. This is just my personal assumption of one way he could react to such a scenario. I don't mean any offence to Zak's character at all. And I'm certainly not making Zak out to be a "women can't do what men can" type of person. Hopefully you'll gather as such by the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: What's A Man To Do?**

_Zak's Point of View_

"What the hell was that bro?!" Aaron looked at me, anger and disbelief on his face.

I rubbed a hand over my face.

The night before had been horrible. Again.

I had barely gotten any sleep, because I had kept having nightmares anytime I did sleep. That happened a lot to me, especially at home. And when we were on the road doing lockdown after lockdown. So, essentially, all the time.

I had tried every silly remedy you could think off to ward off the nightmares.

Relaxation. No electronics before bed. Dream catchers. Lavender to calm me down. Eucalyptus Oil to reduce stress.

Nothing worked.

I don't know what had set off the nightmares the night before. We hadn't done any lock downs in a while since Nick had left after Season 9 ended. I had done a few ' _Aftershocks_ ' episodes in the past couple of months, but they usually didn't affect me in the same way.

The only thing that had been on my mind lately was this damn interviewing process. I was pissed at the network. How could I bring some stranger, and a woman on top of it, with us to lockdowns? That in itself was a nightmare.

And to make matters worse, today was the last day for interviews. Most of the applicants were no where near what I wanted and needed in an investigator.

"I don't like this idea from the network to hire a woman bro," I replied.

Aaron's eyes widened.

"Are you freaking serious? That's messed up bro!" Aaron said in shock.

I sighed, realizing how my words had sounded.

"You know that's not what I mean Aaron," I said. "I'm just concerned. You and I both know a lot of women can't handle some of the stuff we experience. Your marriage ended because of it. I refuse to date anyone now because of it. You know that." I explained.

His shock disappeared, but he still looked slightly angry.

"I know that bro. But we made sure Holly explained to any applicants that this could be a tough job, and not to be taken lightly. And if a girl has been having paranormal experiences to begin with, then it's not new to them," Aaron replied.

"Yeah, I know. But do you really think if a girl is experiencing shit like we do, she'd apply for this job? We didn't know nearly enough about what we were getting into when we started," I said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of the girls, but this one seemed pretty haunted to me. She got emotional in front of us when she clearly didn't want to. You barely gave her a chance. She's friendly, she has a sense of humour, and she made a good point about the cameras and filming," Aaron replied. "And you gotta admit bro, she's nice to look at. That clearly won't upset our male viewers." Aaron added with a smile.

Good ole Aaron, always trying to make light of a situation. But he was right, when I had first walked into my office and saw Alicia sitting there, I was blown away.

The first thing I had noticed were her eyes. They were beautiful. The colour of chocolate and they had this sparkle to them. I don't know how else to explain it.

And her face…she was a 10, definitely. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, which I had come to realize I preferred, as I grew older. She looked to only be wearing gloss on her plump lips, which drew me to them almost immediately.

_They looked so kissable…_

And then I had noticed her hair. Long and dark. I would never admit it in front of the guys, but I loved long hair on a woman.

She had been beautiful, but I could see in her eyes she was haunted by something. Something painful. That had made me feel even more strongly about bringing a woman along on our crazy trips.

"Yes, I'll admit, she's pretty hot," I replied naturally, looking at Aaron. "And you're right about the gear. None of the other girls who applied have that as a plus. I'm just not comfortable forcing a girl into this shit," I replied honestly.

Aaron looked slightly sympathetic.

"I get that bro, I do. But it's not like you dragged her off the street. She came here willingly. And if her experiences are that personal, then you and I both know what it's like to want answers," Aaron replied.

I sighed.

"I know that bro," I said softly. I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them again. "I had nightmares again all last night. I didn't sleep. I'm just tired bro," I added, explaining my outburst and anger toward Alicia.

Aaron frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry bro. But we have no choice. Nick is gone and the network wants a girl to fill the spot. They're letting us pick someone instead of forcing someone on us. Alicia is the best applicant we've had, and you know it." Aaron said.

I rubbed a hand over my face again. He was right.

When she had stood up for herself, she had impressed me even more. I knew I had been being a total ass toward her, and I had sensed I was upsetting her and causing her inner turmoil, but she fought through that and spoke up for herself. Even though she probably knew that doing so would cost her the job.

She had looked to be a small, haunted little girl, but I had misjudged her. Big time.

_Idiot_ , I thought.

"Call her. Tell her she has the job if she still wants it," I replied. "I still need time." I added, explaining why I wanted Aaron to call. He knew how hard this shit hits me sometimes.

He smiled.

"Right on bro," Aaron answered. He walked to the door and left the room, heading toward his own office.

I put my earbuds into my ears and picked up my phone to select a song to chase my mood away. How in the hell was I going to work with the very person I've been trying so hard to avoid?

A beautiful, yet haunted, woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **More chapters soon. Hope you enjoyed these chapters!**


	7. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I've decided that when I can, I'm going to use the Twitter account I created for Fan Fiction to post images of things I describe in chapters. Sometimes I worry that my description of things isn't good enough for you readers to visualize what I'm talking about. So I thought doing this would be helpful.**
> 
> **For example, to start off, my Photoshoot outfit you'll read about in this chapter. I'll post the links to any images related to certain chapters at the beginning. Enjoy the update! :)**
> 
> Photoshoot & Hairstyle: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/582290732242870274>

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

_Alicia's Point of View_

_I can't believe I'm about to do a professional photoshoot._ I thought, as I sat in a hair and makeup chair in a trailer.

It was a week later, and I had gotten the job. I was going to be a Paranormal Investigator on ' _Ghost Adventures'._

After leaving the interview a week before, I had driven straight back home. Trying to keep my emotions in check. Zak had upset me, and had made me feel as if my paranormal experiences were nothing to get upset about. I had tried to keep telling myself that he didn't know all the details, so he couldn't judge them fully. But I kept hearing his words in my head, over and over.

_"I can't have someone on the team who can't get personal or show their emotions…"_

_"I'm not going to be play babysitter to someone overly emotional either…"_

What exactly had he wanted from me? To show my emotions, or not be overly emotional?

I told myself I'd never know.

When I had gotten home and walked into the door, Cheryl came bursting out from the living room, practically screaming her congratulatory greeting at me.

_"You're going to be on TV! Congratulations!" Cheryl exclaimed excitedly, running out from the living room and running straight at me, engulfing me in a tight hug._

_I stood there dumbfounded._

_"Um…I appreciate the confidence Care Bear," I started, using a years old nickname for her. "But I didn't get the job."_

_Cheryl pulled back from hugging me to look at me. She still looked excited._

_"Yes you did! I just got off the phone with Aaron about five minutes ago. He said the job was yours and to call him back about setting a time to go over the paperwork," Cheryl stated._

_I was even more dumbfounded._

_"Are you serious…?" I had asked._

_"Yes! Why do you look so surprised? Didn't you get a vibe from the interview?" Cheryl replied._

_"Oh yeah, I got a vibe alright," I muttered, kicking my wedges off toward the closet._

_Cheryl looked confused._

_"Look, I don't know what happened, but Aaron said if you didn't believe me, to check your phone," Cheryl said, eagerly glancing at my purse._

_I slowly took out my phone from it's pocket in my purse. I tapped the screen and saw I had a text message waiting for me. I clicked on the app and read the text:_

_"The job is yours sweetheart, assuming you still want it. :) I left a message with your roommate to call me back. Look forward to hearing from you, Aaron. PS. Congrats and welcome to the GAC!"_

_I blinked._

_"I got the job…" I whispered, then looked up excitedly at Cheryl, "I got the job!" I nearly screamed in excitement._

_Cheryl DID scream then._

_"I know!" Cheryl excitedly said, hugging me tightly._

_I hugged her back tightly and we both proceeded to jump up and down like excited school girls._

_Cheryl pulled back first, smacking me on the ass as she did._

_"Now go call Aaron!" Cheryl exclaimed._

_I laughed and dropped my purse on the table, and then ran out into the kitchen to call Aaron._

I couldn't believe it when I heard Aaron's voice confirm it over the phone. I had felt like crying again, but only in happy tears this time.

He had apologized for Zak, briefly explaining that he had had "a rough night" the night before.

I had said I understood, but I wasn't entirely pleased to be hearing an apology from Aaron, who had done nothing wrong, instead of Zak. But I figured I'd get over it in time.

Aaron and I had booked a time for the next day for me to come back in to the office, to go over the contract, nondisclosure agreement and the rest of the legal mumbo jumbo that had to be dealt with.

That next day, I had gone into the offices and we went over everything. I had also met Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley, the other two members of the crew. They were both very nice, and congratulated me on the job, and said they couldn't wait to work with me.

Zak hadn't been there.

I tried not to take offence to it. I knew from reading his books he often went through hell a lot of the time. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

I also had taken time during the week to do some serious clothes shopping. I wasn't going to appear on national television wearing my _'Star Wars'_ and super hero tees. Besides, I wanted to blend in with the guys on investigations.

So I had bought a lot of dark clothes. Hoodies and shirts with some sort of paranormal related or abstract designs on them. Dark pants, also with designs on them or just plain black. Basically a female version of the Zak Bagans attire he's known for.

Now, a week later, there I was, about to do a promotional photoshoot and promotional video for the show.

As I sat waiting for the hair and makeup artist to finish with my hair – I couldn't quite tell what she was doing with it, as she had my chair turned to one side – I was texting back and forth with Cheryl, of course she would want all the details.

So I decided to tell her what I was wearing.

Firstly, I was wearing a black, lace patterned bustier. Not exactly something I'd be comfortable wearing, but it did have straps, so that made me feel more comfortable. For pants, once again black, form fitting jeans, with a lace up pattern on the outer edge of each pant leg. Then to finish it off, black, clunky heal boots, which had plenty of buckles and laces on them.

I had to admit, I felt _sexy_. I had never felt like that before.

"Alright, so what do you think?" I heard, feeling my chair being turned to face the mirror.

I looked up and couldn't keep in a small gasp of shock.

My makeup was perfect. She had given me black, smokey eye makeup, but then everything else was naturally coloured. Nude lip colour, very slight blush on my cheeks. I was pale skinned, and had been all my life. This makeup made my eyes stand out, but not in an over done way.

Then I noticed my hair. She had pulled my hair back from my hairline, and teased it up slightly, to form a natural looking "hump" on the top of my head, and then had done a fishtail braid. On either side of my head, she had done two small French braids that lead from my temples and "disappeared" into my hair that was hanging down normally.

I felt like a rockstar. There was no other way around it.

"I love it, thank you so much," I replied, smiling at the woman.

"I wanted to make you look bad ass in a group full of men," she stated with a smirk.

I smiled more.

"I feel bad ass, thank you," I replied.

I stood up and walked over to a full length mirror that was hanging on the wall in the trailer.

_Wait until Cheryl sees this._ I thought, taking out my phone and taking a quick selfie of my reflection in the mirror.

The hair and makeup girl offered to take a picture of my hair from the side and back, so I let her. These pictures would be my "Throwback Thursday" photos for Twitter and Instagram, once I could officially share them.

I thanked the girl again and then stepped out of the trailer. My feet had just barely touched the ground, when I heard a "catcall" type whistle. I looked up to see Aaron walking toward me.

"Well hellllo there! Lookin' good Shorty!" Aaron exclaimed. He had come up with the nickname "Shorty" for me, to resolve his issue of not always calling me "bro".

I felt my face flush.

"Thanks Aaron," I replied softly, starting to head toward my own trailer to put my purse and phone away.

"I have to go in and get my hair done!" Aaron exclaimed, running a hand over his head as if he had a full head of hair and I laughed.

Just as I was walking toward my trailer, I heard a door open from the trailer next to mine.

Zak's trailer.

And out he came. His dark hair sculpted to perfection. He was wearing a plain, black t-shirt, that fit him all to well. I was surprised he could get his muscular arms in the sleeves. He finished the look with a pair of baggy black jeans.

_Does he have to look so hot ALL the time?_ I thought.

Then I felt all my insecurities and anxiety kick into gear.

He was _staring_ at me. And not at all like he had during the interview. This was the type of stare every women wants from their man.

But Zak wasn't mine. We hadn't even talked since the interview. So I couldn't figure out why he was, _still_ , staring at me.

I had no where to go to avoid his eyes, other than my trailer, the doorway being a few more steps away.

Despite feeling immensely shy and self conscious, I started walking toward the door to my trailer again. I somehow managed to continue looking at him, as he continued to watch me. I could feel my face growing hot.

Then, _finally_ , after what seemed like forever, I reached the door to my trailer. I opened the door and stepped up into the personal space that was mine, letting the door close behind me.

I sat my purse and phone down on a table, and then sat down on the couch for a moment, to gather my composure.

_Why did I sign up for this job again?_


	8. Photoshoot

**Chapter 8: Photoshoot**

After I gathered my composure, I stood up, grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket of my jeans and walked back outside. I didn't want to be "late" on my first day on the job.

I saw Zak standing at an entrance to an old, abandoned tunnel. It lay in amongst a bunch of trees. The area was to be the back drop for our shoot.

It looked like Zak was doing a few single photos, because he was posing and Ashley Wasley, the GAC still photographer, was taking pictures of him.

I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry!" Aaron exclaimed while laughing, "Didn't mean to scare you. I'm not normally someone who can sneak up on people," he laughed still.

I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"It's okay. I was zoned out," I started, then quickly added, not needing Aaron to think Zak had been the reason I was zoned out, "I'm still in shock over all this."

Aaron grinned.

"Wait until we get you to your first lockdown," Aaron replied.

I laughed.

"Come on," he said, as he started leading me toward the entrance to the tunnel, "They're ready for us." Aaron explained.

I swallowed nervously.

_Here goes nothing…_ I thought.

* * *

"Alright guys, since Alicia is our first timer for this shoot, it's her call on the music playlist," Ashley stated, finishing her last touches setting up her camera.

I blinked.

Aaron nudged me and leaned down toward my ear, "Have music on your phone?" He asked with a smile.

_Oh, duh!_

"Yes," I said, taking out my phone as I walked away from the guys and over toward Ashley.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks to have a playlist full of Taylor Swift!" Billy called, causing himself, Aaron, Jay and Ashley to laugh.

"Shut up man!" I heard Zak remark and I glanced back to see him shoving Billy.

I laughed.

I wasn't offended. Pop music was my main style of music. _'The Backstreet Boys'_ were my favourite band. But I liked other styles too.

As I looked through my playlists, I jokingly said in a high pitched, "dumb blonde" type voice, "Like, that's like, an awesome idea Billy!"

Billy, Aaron, Jay and Ashley laughed even harder.

Then I realized Zak was _also_ laughing.

"I'm warning you Shorty, I'll make your first lockdown a _real_ nightmare," Zak joked.

He had talked to me. He had joked. _He called me Shorty…_

"Bring it Bagans," I said seriously, looking back over my shoulder at him with a smirk, before turning back to my phone.

What the hell Ali? Did you just flirt with him?

I heard the guys all go "ooohhhh" and then start laughing.

I just smiled to myself as I picked a playlist and readied it to play, then handed my phone to Ashley.

"Alright, let's see what you got," Ashley said, taking my phone and started the playlist as I walked back over to the guys.

_"Going Under"_ by _Evanescence_ started to fill the surrounding air.

The guys looked shocked, especially Zak.

"Right on Shorty!" Aaron exclaimed as he gave me a high five.

I smiled to myself as I turned back to face Ashley, and she started giving us directions on how to start.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

_This season is going to be the death of me,_ I thought.

This girl was something else.

When I saw her walk out of the hair and makeup trailer, I had stopped in my tracks. Dressed all in black, wearing healed boots and rocking a kick ass hair style, I couldn't stop myself from staring. She was _hot_.

I should of walked over to her to apologize for being an ass to her during the interview, but I didn't want to risk causing a scene on the set of the promo shoot. The network wanted the promos out, like yesterday, not only so they could "introduce" Alicia to the audience, but also because we were due to start filming Season 10 in a few weeks. We were cutting things close.

Then, standing there with the guys on set as they rip me of my dislike of Taylor Swift music, she had surprised me again.

_Did she just flirt with me?_ I had questioned myself, when she had looked over her shoulder and told me to "bring it".

_Don't tempt me…_

And lastly, she had picked a playlist that started out with a rock/metal song.

I was going to die. Plain and simple.

"Alright guys, the four of you kneel down. Zak and Aaron in the middle. Ali, you stay standing behind them. Imagine you rule over all of them," Ashley stated with a smirk.

Alicia laughed.

"I think I can do that," she replied.

I smiled to myself as I knelt down with the guys.

We took a few different shots like this, slightly changing positions and poses as directed by Ashley. She didn't seem to give much direction to Alicia. I was more than curious to see how these pictures would turn out.

"Alright guys, stand back up," Ashley stated, looking over to a few guys standing off to the side. "Bring the couch in."

_My turn to flirt_ , I thought, suddenly getting an idea.

As I slowly started to stand, I nudged my lower torso in between Alicia's legs, which had been parted some for her last pose. Once I was sure I was in place, I quickly stood up fully, reaching back to grab the back of Alicia's knees for support so she wouldn't fall, and basically lifting her up onto my back in a piggy back fashion.

"Zak…what are you- eek!" She yelped as I felt her frantically wrap her arms around my neck and shoulders.

I closed my eyes briefly.

_Why does that feel so soothing..?_ I thought.

Her laugh caused me to open my eyes again.

The guys were laughing too, mainly at Alicia's reaction.

"Good God, I can see all of Las Vegas from up here," Alicia joked.

I laughed as I glanced back to look at her.

"I thought you might like to see it, since, you know, you're so short-"

I was cut off by Alicia smacking my chest, but she was laughing.

"Oh very funny, Mr. Perfect Hair," she replied. The guys burst out laughing at that one. "Now let me down," she added, as the crew guys had brought the couch over and positioned it in front of us.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes ma'am," I said politely, bending at the knees to lower her down to the ground, purposely letting my hands brush along her thighs as she slid down off my back.

"Ali, you're on the couch," Ashley stated.

I looked at Alicia as she walked around from behind us to go to sit on the couch. Her face was flushed.

I couldn't stop the smirk that had appeared on my face.

"Alright Ali, lay back along the couch, with your upper body propped up by your arms. Good. Bend your back leg up so your foot is flat on the cushion. Now lean your head back a bit, but keep looking at me…awesome!" Ashley directed. "Guys, stand behind the couch," Ashley added.

I kept my eyes on Alicia.

_Oh my God…_

"Zak? Earth to Zak?" I heard Ashley say, waving her hand slightly to catch my attention.

I blinked and quickly moved to stand closer to the back of the couch.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

_Yep, Season 10 of 'Ghost Adventures' would be known as the Season of Zak's Death_ , I thought briefly, before I gathered my composure and got myself back into the shoot.


	9. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: First, hope you're enjoying the update so far! Second, there's a link below to show Alicia's top and Cheryl's dress in this chapter.**
> 
> Alicia's Top & Cheryl's Dress: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/582291015257690114>

**Chapter 9: Introductions**

_Alicia's Point of View_

We had spent most of the day taking photos and doing some video footage of us walking out of the darkness of the tunnel and into the light. The network wanted both still and live footage to start the ad campaign for Season 10.

Zak had been…there are no words. When he had lifted me, easily, up onto his back, I had been shocked. I wasn't sure if he was flirting, or if it had been his way of apologizing.

Either way, I had enjoyed it. Especially when his hands had brushed along my thighs as he had set me down.

I felt my face flush at the memory of it.

"Cheryl! Will you hurry up!" I called up the stairs.

The guys had decided (the idea originating from Ashley) that some celebratory drinks and dancing should be had in honour of me joining the crew. Normally, I avoided dancing and nightclubs like my life depended on it, but Zak and Aaron were all for a night of "partying" and they wouldn't take no for an answer.

I agreed to go on one condition, that I could bring Cheryl. They easily agreed, especially Aaron. I knew if I went to a nightclub without her, she'd kill me. And if I didn't use the opportunity to introduce her to the guys, she'd also kill me.

So there we were. Getting ready to go to the _Vanity_ nightclub in the _Hard Rock Hotel_ with GAC.

"Just getting my shoes!" Cheryl called back down the stairs.

I waited nervously.

Nightclubs were definitely not suited for my social anxiety, or my self esteem. And what if one of the guys asked me to dance? What if Zak asked me to dance.

My stomach's butterflies had started their own version of dancing.

I looked in a mirror near the front door to double check my hair and makeup. I had left my hair and makeup styled the way it was from the photoshoot, since I liked it so much. I just did a bit of retouching on my makeup before I had come downstairs.

I hated dresses and skirts with a passion. So I had decided on a red corset top, with some rose patterned, black lace covering parts of the red. It also had a removable "jacket" that only covered my shoulders and a bit of my back. I paired that with black, form fitting pants, and the heeled boots that the wardrobe department had let me keep.

I heard a car pull up outside and I glanced outside. The guys had arranged for a limo to pick up Cheryl and I, as an added treat.

"Cheryl!" I yelled, I didn't want to be late.

"I'm ready!" Cheryl called, walking down the stairs.

She looked great. She wore a black, mid thigh length dress. It had mesh cutouts along her sides, and one in the neckline. She paired that with strappy heels, and her curly hair was styled to perfection.

"Girl, why aren't you wearing a dress?! Or at least a skirt!" Cheryl commented, while grabbing her purse.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"You know I hate anything dress or skirt related. Now come on, the limo is here," I replied.

"Okay okay, relax _Shorty,_ " Cheryl smirked, mocking my telling of how Zak had called me by my new nickname earlier in the day.

"Oh God, please don't make me regret this," I said, as we had walked out the door and locked it.

Cheryl mimicked an evil laugh as we walked down to the limo.

I couldn't help but laugh.

_Lord help me…_

* * *

The limo finally pulled up in front of the VIP entrance of the club, and I saw Ashley and Jay waiting for us.

"Hello ladies!" Ashley chimed as Cheryl and I got out of the limo, the driver opening the doors for us.

"Hey you two," I smiled, then motioned to Cheryl.

"This is my friend Cheryl," I started. "Cheryl, this is Jay and Ashley," I added, doing the introductions.

They all shook hands.

"Great to meet you," Cheryl smiled.

"Great to meet you too," Jay replied with a smile.

Ashley nodded her agreement.

"The guys are already inside, they wanted to make sure we didn't lose our booth in case yoyu were late," Ashley stated, as she and Jay moved toward the entrance.

_Damn it_ , I thought.

Why did Zak always have to be there first? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do my "walk of shyness" if he liked how I looked, like he had earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry if we're late, you can put the blame on me," Cheryl stated with a small laugh.

"Not at all, you're right on time," Ashley replied with a smile, as we all walked inside. "Follow us," she added as she and Jay started moving their way through the crowd toward the booths.

I felt my social anxiety start to rear it's ugly head as I walked with Cheryl through the crowd. I was already starting to regret coming.

I felt Cheryl take my hand and give it a small squeeze.

I looked at her and smiled gratefully. God bless her.

"Here we are," Ashley stated, reaching a circular booth. Zak, Aaron and Billy all stood up to greet us.

"Well, hello ladies," Billy smirked.

I smiled.

"You must be the lovely woman I talked to on the phone last week," Aaron smiled, holding his hand out to shake Cheryl's.

She smiled and giggled slightly as she shook his hand.

"Cheryl, this is Aaron, Billy and Zak," I introduced. I could feel Zak's eyes on me as I tried to keep my social anxiety at bay. I wanted to sit in the booth, to be hidden from prying eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Billy said, shaking Cheryl's hand.

She smiled and shook his hand, then turned to shake Zak's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Zak smiled, shaking Cheryl's hand.

I could tell by looking at her she was trying not to faint. I managed to hold back my laughter.

"Pleasure's all mine," she replied slyly, causing Zak to smirk.

I felt a twinge of jealousy go through me.

_What the hell? Since when do you get jealous?_ I thought.

"Well, I hate to just meet you and run, but I want to dance," Ashley stated with a smile, pulling a reluctant, but smiling Jay to the dance floor.

Cheryl and I laughed.

"No problem," Cheryl replied.

"I gotta get back to the table before the song runs out," Billy started. "Again, nice to meet you Cheryl," he added before walking away.

"He's DJing tonight?" I asked. I knew Billy did some DJ work now and then.

"That he is. Guess it's just the four of us," Aaron smiled.

I saw Zak smirk.

_Oh boy_ , I thought.

"Ladies' first," Aaron said, motioning to the booth.

Cheryl smiled.

"Why thank you," she said, as she slid around to the middle of the booth.

I followed suit, seeing Zak slide in beside me, while Aaron slid in beside Cheryl.

I could sense this was going to be a _very_ long night.


	10. Dancing

**Chapter 10: Dancing**

Cheryl and I laughed as Aaron was telling us a story about a time they were filming _‘Ghost Adventures’_ , and Zak had gotten spooked by a vanilla scented, automated air freshener.

I remember the episode well. Zak had been walking down the hallway of an old hotel, in the pitch blackness, when an automatic air freshener above his head had went off, emitting a “ _hissss_ ” that he had thought was a spirit.

“Bro, I’m setting you up with one those on some random lockdown soon,” Zak said with a laugh, looking embarrassed.

Aaron laughed.

“Aww, come on bro! The fans loved it!” Aaron replied.

Cheryl and I were still laughing.

“Stupid, fucking air fresheners,” Zak grumbled, downing the rest of his beer.

We all laughed.

I had to admit, I was having a better time than I thought I would. I didn’t have any issues with Billy, Jay, or Ashley, but it was nice just having the four of us at the table. I knew I’d be working mostly with Aaron and Zak at most lockdowns, so it was nice to have the bonding time.

As a bonus, Cheryl and Aaron seemed to be getting along really well. I was surprised, Aaron wasn’t Cheryl’s usual type. But maybe she was like me, looking for something different out of life.

The guys were both dressed nice. 

Aaron was wearing a black, long sleeved, buttoned up shirt, with one white skull design on either shoulder. He wore that with black jeans.

Zak had surprised me a bit. He was wearing just a plain black, long sleeved button up shirt, with no designs or anything on it, and a pair of dark gray jeans. I wondered if he purposely tried to dress himself up a bit nicer. Not that I cared, he looked good in everything I’d ever seen him wear.

My thoughts were distracted when I suddenly heard a familiar song come on. _“The Call”_ by the _Backstreet Boys_.

I looked at the DJ booth, we were close enough to be able to see Billy fairly well. He gave me a smile.

“Nice! Who wants to dance with me?” Cheryl asked?

Both Aaron and Zak looked horrified. I knew this wasn’t their type of music.

I laughed, poor Cheryl.

“Oh fine, you big babies!” Cheryl started, finishing off her cocktail, and suddenly grabbed my hand and looked at Aaron. “Excuse us,” she added.

I blinked. 

_What?!_

“Oh, no. Aaron, keep your butt in the booth,” I said, but Aaron grinned across at Zak before quickly getting up out of the booth.

Cheryl slid along the booth, pulling my smaller frame along behind her.

“No, Cheryl!” She pulled me to my feet.

“Yes!” She said, pulling me toward the dance floor.

I reluctantly gave in, but still called back to Zak and Aaron, “Help me!”

They laughed.

Cheryl and I reached the dance floor, and I noticed she had pulled me to be in front of the DJ booth. I glared daggers at Billy now.

He laughed.

“Come on girl,” Cheryl said, turning to face me and starting to dance, perfectly. Not at all awkward. Unlike me.

“You know I can’t dance!” I whined.

“Oh sure you can! You just let your anxiety tell you otherwise,” Cheryl stated, grabbing my hands and making me start to dance with her.

_God, if you’re listening, please give Zak temporary blindness_ , I thought, dancing with Cheryl, trying my best to just let go and have a moment of fun. 

I started dancing more on my own as the song progressed, moving along with Cheryl’s lead.

“There ya go! See!” Cheryl exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“I hate you!” I jokingly said to her over the music.

She laughed.

* * *

Minutes passed, the song turned out to be a remix, which was a longer version than the original song.

Just my luck.

“Oh, I think someone is interested in dancing with you,” Cheryl said, looking past me at something. She had a devilish grin on her face.

I felt anxiety flood my system.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, afraid to look behind me.

“Zak just went up to the DJ booth. He’s talking to Billy,” Cheryl replied, smiling at me as she continued dancing.

“What?!” I exclaimed, glancing back over my shoulder. She had been right.

There was Zak, talking in Billy’s ear and motioning to the dance floor.

_Oh God no_.

“You _cannot_ leave me!” I said to Cheryl in a panic.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” she said, faking deafness.

I glared at her.

“Cheryl…you know my lack of experience around guys! I can’t dance with him!” I said.

I noticed Zak in the distance over Cheryl’s shoulder. He was making his way toward us.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

Cheryl grinned.

“Relax sweetie. You’ll be fine,” Cheryl said, giving me a reassuring look. “I’m sure he doesn’t bite,” she added jokingly.

“Not funny…” I said seriously. 

“Hey! Mind if I cut in?” Zak said, suddenly appearing out of no where.

Before I could utter a word, Cheryl spoke up.

“Not at all,” she said, smiling, as she stepped aside to let Zak take her place.

Zak smiled. 

“Thanks,” Zak said stepping closer to me, smiling.

“Have fun!” Cheryl said, giving me a brief wave, mouthing “ _relax_ ” at me before she disappeared into the crowd.

_Fuck_. 

I heard the music change. I recognized the song and felt my anxiety rise another notch. It was _“Feel It In My Bones”_ by _DJ Tiesto_.

I was a little surprised at Zak’s song choice, but it didn’t do much to distract me from my internal panic.

I focused on Zak when I noticed him lean down a bit, as if to be more level with me. His eyes were reassuring.

“Don’t worry, I can’t dance either,” Zak said, smiling at me.

I wanted to relax and enjoy this moment. I really did. What would he think of me if I didn't?

I took a bit of a deep breath.

“No one is as bad as me…” I said honestly, glancing around nervously, as if trying to find a way to disappear.

“Hey now,” Zak said softly, as softly as the music would allow, gently taking one of my hands.

I looked back at him. His hand holding mine felt nice.

“You looked perfectly fine dancing, I promise,” Zak said softly again. 

I felt my face flush.

It felt as if he were literally trying to pass calming energy through our hands.

I calmed a little. I don’t think I could of said no at that point, especially not with that look of “please?” on his face.

“Alright…” I said, still nervous.

He smiled and stepped closer to me. There was barely any space between us.

I felt like I was going to be sick again.

“Here,” he said, still speaking softly. He took both of my hands and lifted them up and placed them loosely around his neck. “I know it’s probably difficult for you to reach,” he added, with a smirk on his face.

I felt a knot of tension loosen itself within my body.

“Very,” I joked softly with a quiet laugh.

He simply smiled and then proceeded to rest his hands on my hips.

I swallowed.

_Relax…_ I tried to tell myself as we started to dance.

“So, listen um…I thought maybe we could talk,” Zak said.

_Well, there goes any chance of relaxing._


	11. Investigator Zak Bagans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a reminder, the song in this chapter is "Feel It In My Bones" by DJ Tiesto.**

**Chapter 11: Investigator Zak Bagans**

_“Left hook._   
_I didn't see it coming._   
_Left hook._   
_You've got dead aim.”_

 

I continued dancing with Zak, mainly following his lead. I was nervous enough dancing with him, and now he wanted to _talk_?

“What about?” I replied casually, hoping that maybe he just wanted to talk about how the shoot went, or about the weather. That would be a nice, easy conversation.

“Don’t get mad…you gotta promise me that first,” Zak replied.

_Oh great_ , I thought.

I gave him a bit of a warning look, but decided to see what he had to say.

“I promise,” I started.

I waited until Zak was about to talk.

“…that I’ll _try_ not to,” I added, with a slight smirk.

Zak laughed.

“Alright, fair enough,” he stated.

I smiled in response.

“Listen,” Zak started. “I know how hard it can be to talk about your personal experiences with the paranormal…I face that struggle with people at every investigation, and with every episode of _‘Aftershocks’_ that we film…but a lot of the time, it can be very helpful.” 

 

_“Rushes out._   
_Run away._   
_Rushes out._   
_You always run away.”_

 

_Damn lyrics_ , I thought.

Had this been his plan? To try to force my emotions out of me? I did my best to remain level headed.

“I know that,” I replied simply. 

I should have said more. Explained why it wasn’t so easy for me to talk about my experiences. But those three words came out before I could think.

Zak chuckled softly after a brief pause.

“You’re still not going to tell me, are you?” Zak asked.

I shook my head.

“No,” I replied softly.

I knew I could trust him. He did this for a living. He wouldn’t laugh at me or judge me. But too many people had hurt me. I was afraid to open that door again.

Zak studied me briefly before trying again.

“Can you at least tell me a few small details?” Zak asked, then continued, “This spirit that you said you see, is it a full manifestation? A shadow? Can you hear them with your own ears?” 

 

_“What rushes in to my heart and my skull,_   
_I can't control. Think about it, feel it in my bones._   
_What rushes in to my heart and my skull,_   
_I can't control.”_

 

I felt my emotions starting to ramp up, my mind flashing through all the memories I had of seeing Emily. Of hearing her voice.

I tried to find something I could tell him, some little detail that would ease his curiosity until I was ready to tell him more. I really had wanted to talk to him about my experiences, to get his opinion on them. But then he opened his mouth again.

“It’s someone you know…isn’t it? Someone from your past?” Zak asked.

He was sounding exactly like he does on _‘Aftershocks’_. Professional. No emotion, except for the rare times a guest broke down. Asking question after question until they finally answer, with seemingly no regard to how much it might hurt them to speak the words.

 

_“I feel you in my bones._   
_You're knocking at my window._   
_You're slow to letting me go._   
_I know this feeling oh so,_   
_This feeling in my bones.”_

 

I felt my eyes beginning to water, but tried my best to keep cool. Freaking out in public was the last thing I needed.

“I’m not telling you anything Zak, not yet. So just- “ I started, but he cut me off.

“You can tell me Alicia. I just want to help,” Zak said.

That same, professional voice. And using my full name…the rest of the guys either called me Shorty or Ali at this point. All of them. 

Except Zak.

Why was I letting his actions toward me bother me so much? I’d only known him for a little over a week, and barely even that, considering he avoided me for the most part at the beginning of the week. He had only come into contact with me because we were forced to, for the promos.

 

_“I take my heart out of my chest,_   
_I just don't need it any more._   
_Take my head out of the game,_   
_I just don't need it any more.”_

 

I felt my eyes watering more. I pulled my hands back away from his neck and forced his hands off my hips.

He look startled.

“I’m not talking to you about it,” I said firmly.

Zak look confused, and possibly hurt? 

I couldn’t tell.

“What do you-“ he started, but I didn’t let him finish.

I was so close to bursting out into tears. I lowered my voice slightly, not wanting to draw attention to us. But if anyone was watching us, it was obvious by my body language I was upset.

“ _You_! The ‘professional’ you,” I started, making quotes with my fingers. “You were talking to me just now like I was just another guest for _‘Aftershocks’_ , and I am NOT being that person!” 

I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks, I quickly, and carefully, tried to wipe them away. Thank god my makeup was waterproof. I continued venting my emotions before he could stop me.

“I get that it’s your job to get stories from people. Personal, emotional stories that the audience can connect with. But you’re not doing that to me. I’m not someone you’ll talk to one or two times at an investigation and then never see me again. We’re going to be working together!”

Zak looked speechless, and I knew from both shows he was rarely left speechless.

“I thought, maybe, that I would be able to open up about my experiences with you. Because I haven’t had anyone I can really talk to about them,” I heard my voice crack slightly, but I continued. “But I guess I was wrong. I was hoping to get to know the real Zak Bagans and talk to _him_. But you just want to remain _‘Investigator Zak Bagans’_ around me! Well, I’m telling you now, I’m not going to be someone you crack!” 

I felt more tears threatening to fall down my cheeks as I pushed past him to head back toward the booth. 

I was done. There was no way this was going to work. There would be too much tension on the job and it would ruin everything.

_Why did I start to think I could get to know him? To get close to him…_

I heard a small whimper escape my throat, but thankfully the music blocked the risk of anyone hearing it.

My thoughts came to a standstill when I felt Zak grab my hand.

I looked back at him.

He still looked shocked, but he also looked upset now too, but I wasn’t falling for it.

“Let me go,” I said firmly, turning to try to pull my hand from his and walk away.

I yelped when I felt him yank me back toward him until my back bumped into his chest. I felt him grab my other hand and he kept both of them pinned at my sides, so I couldn’t go anywhere.

I swore I could feel his energy then. His shock, his upset, his sympathy, and his pain…

I felt his breath near my ear as he lowered his head down near mine. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

What the hell was this affect he had on me?

I struggled to pull my hands free.

“I didn’t mean to sound like that, not at all…” Zak said softly near my ear.

I swallowed back a lump that had formed in my throat.

“Yeah, right,” I replied softly.

My low self esteem already had me convinced that I was just another experiencer of paranormal activity for him to study and question.

“I didn’t,” Zak said firmly, but still softly. “I guess it’s become my defence mechanism and I hadn’t noticed…” Zak added.

_Defence mechanism?_

I turned my head slightly toward his.

“What are you talking about…?” I asked softly.

My anger had disappeared.

I felt his grip loosen on my hands, enough that I could of ran away if I wanted to. But I was curious now. 

I stayed in the same position we had found ourselves in. I was positive it was easier for him to talk honestly this way, the same as it was starting to feel for me.

Zak hesitated before he answered.

“I’ve avoided getting close to women for almost two years now,” Zak said softly.

I was shocked. 

There was plenty of rumours online that painted Zak as a “player” who hooked up with a lot of different women. But the rumours were all years old now. And there was never any real proof.

Besides, he would have been in his late twenties, early thirties, and is basically famous. Wouldn't that be the norm for most guys nowadays?

“Why…?” I asked softly.

“Because the last few girlfriends I had had years ago…they always ended up going through hell because of me. They couldn’t come to my house without some sort of bad experience happening. The longer we saw each other, the worse it got, and they started having issues in their own homes. Without me even being there.” Zak explained.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. That had to be a horrible feeling. Knowing your paranormal experiences and possible attachments were affecting people you cared about.

“I’m so sorry…” I said softly, unsure of what else to say.

I felt him shake his head slightly, and heard him take a bit of a deep breath.

“Comes with the job it seems…Aaron’s marriage ended because of stuff he was going through,” Zak replied.

“I’ve heard that…” I replied softly.

Zak hesitated before he spoke again.

“How about I open up a bit, and share something with you?” Zak asked softly.

I nodded.

“Alright…” I replied, although slightly nervous. 

_Where is he going with this?_


	12. Real Zak Bagans

**Chapter 12: Real Zak Bagans**

_Zak’s Point of View_

_You’re an idiot Zak_ , I thought.

I had tried pushing Alicia to hard to open up about her experiences again. And as to be expected, I had upset her.

When she pushed my hands away and vented her emotions to me, I felt like I had run smack into a brick wall.

Had I really been acting that way? Treating her as if she were just another guest on our show? 

Quickly thinking back on my actions, I realized she was right. I had been acting like “Investigator Zak Bagans”, as she put it.

I felt horrible. I hadn’t meant to treat her that way. I knew now that whatever experiences she was having with the paranormal were deeply personal. I truly just wanted to help her. I wanted to know what she was experiencing, so when we went out to do our investigations, I would have that insider information about what might be too much for her to handle. The information I needed to keep her safe from her activity becoming worse, or developing attachments, especially dark ones. I’d never forgive myself.

Then I had felt her push past me and start to walk away, and I knew if I let her walk away now, I would “lose” her forever. Not that she was mine, but I felt that we had some sort of bond between us. Regardless of what that bond turned out to be, I couldn’t lose it.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I used my strength to pull her back to me, literally, and held her against me. I realized at that moment she could of yelled out for help, accuse me of assault, which really, it could have been.

But she started to relax against me as I talked. As I explained the reason for my behaviour.

Then I decided to do something I rarely did anymore. With anyone. Open up.

* * *

“How about I open up a bit, and share something with you?” I asked softly.

Alicia nodded.

“Alright…” she replied.

I could sense she was nervous.

I lightly rubbed my thumbs over the top of her hands to try to reassure her. I wondered briefly why she hadn’t turned around to face me. Maybe she was feeling the same thing I was. It felt easier to open up to her and not having to look into those beautiful, yet haunted, eyes of hers. 

Maybe eventually we’d reach a point where we could face each other. But for right now, it felt easier this way. She had started to cry when I upset her. I didn’t want to face the tears I had caused. And I knew she probably didn’t want to face me with a tear stained face.

I tried to gather my thoughts so I could tell her how I was feeling about us. Yes, even though we barely knew each other, there was some sort of connection there. One I had found comforting. One I had never felt before.

A song I recognized distracted my thoughts.

It was then I realized my song choice had long since ended. One, or maybe even two songs having since passed. But this song I recognized. 

_“Night Like This”_ by _Shawn Desman_.

Not exactly my preferred music style. But considering my current position with this beautiful woman, I wasn’t about to complain. If this was Billy’s doing, I owed him. Big time.

I tilted my head down toward Alicia’s neck a bit more as I gently traced my hands up along her arms, despite knowing how she’d react.

“Oh no…” Alicia mumbled in horror.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

I moved my mouth close to her ear again.

“New deal,” I started.

I moved my hands to her hips and I felt her shiver against me.

I smiled slightly to myself.

“Nope,” Alicia said before I could continue.

I laughed again.

“But you haven’t even heard the deal!” I exclaimed.

“I don’t care,” Alicia replied, but I picked up on the joking tone in her voice.

I smirked.

“I’ll share how I really feel about us, about you…but only if you dance with me,” I stated, with a grin on my face.

* * *

_Alicia’s Point of View_

I heard the new song come on, and recognized it immediately. This had to be Billy’s doing.

_Damn you Billy Tolley!_ I thought.

My thoughts were nearly obliterated when I felt Zak’s breath on my neck, and his hands tracing up my arms.

“Oh no…” I mumbled, somewhat jokingly, sounding horrified.

_“Walk in the room_  
_Leaving the sun in disgrace_  
_Shining so bright_  
_Makes me forget time and space”_

I listened as he started explaining about a “new deal” and felt his hands rest on my hips.

I couldn’t stop the shiver from running down my spine.

I acted like I wanted no part of this “deal”. The self conscious part of me _did not_ want this deal.

But then I heard Zak say he’d explain how he really felt about “ _us_ ” and _me_...and I couldn’t refuse.

_“And I feel like_  
_Nothing_  
_Nothing can touch me now_  
_In this moment_  
_Right here_  
_No one can bring me down”_

Despite being horribly self conscious about dancing to a fast song with him, I rested my hands over his on my hips, not entirely sure what I was doing. I took a deep breath and started dancing with him, moving my hips against his. I closed my eyes as if that would ease the shyness.

I felt Zak’s grip on my hips tighten slightly, before he started dancing with me, _against_ me.

“See doll, not so bad, is it?” Zak said softly near my ear..

_Doll…_

“Not to bad…” I joked softly, as if some part of us dancing was disappointing.

I could practically feel Zak smile against my ear..

_“Makes me wanna say hey yeah yeah_  
_I don't want this feeling to end_  
_I wanna say hey yeah yeah_  
_'Cuz it's like anything can happen_  
_On a night like this_  
_Night like this_  
_Night like this_  
_Night like this”_

“Before I get into my end of the deal,” Zak started. “I want to say, I’m sorry,” he added softly.

It didn’t dawn on me in the slightest what he might be apologizing for. I was too distracted by feeling his body moving against mine.

“For what?” I questioned softly, continuing to dance with him.

“For being a complete ass the first time we met, at the interview,” Zak said softly.

_Oh my god..he’s apologizing…_

“It’s o-“ I started, but Zak cut me off.

“It’s not okay. Don’t say that it is. I was a jerk and I upset you. I’ve been wanting to apologize since you left the office, but I couldn’t find the right time,” Zak said softly, sounding slightly upset with himself.

_“Come be with me_  
_Under the wide open sky_  
_Drinks all around_  
_Freedom you just can't deny”_

I felt like I was on top of the world. I had started to think he was never going to apologize.

“I hadn’t slept the night before. It was one of my nights plagued by terrible nightmares…I kept having the same nightmare, me violently killing people, over and over…” Zak admitted, pain evident in his voice.

I felt horrible for him, and I felt like I needed to apologize too.

“I’m so sorry Zak…” I said softly, turning my head to look at him as best as I could.

Zak smiled weakly at me, I could tell he was reliving the nightmare in his own head.

I hesitantly reached up, and back, with one hand, to rest on the back of his neck. I gently rubbed his neck reassuringly.

I saw his eyes close, as if a great relief had been lifted off his shoulders. He opened his eyes again after a brief period, and the haunted look in his eyes seemed to be gone.

“Thank you..for understanding..” Zak said softly.

I kept my hand on the back of his neck.

“If I had known that in the first place, I would of understood,” I replied softly.

Zak smiled at me, and then turned toward my ear again.

“I don’t think I can fully explain my feelings right now…because we’ve only just met. But I like being around you…” Zak said softly.

I felt like I was going to pass out.

“Something about you makes me feel at ease when I’m around you…I don’t feel so haunted…” Zak added.

_Oh my god, I have to be dreaming._

“You just explained exactly how I feel…” I admitted honestly, but also shyly.

Zak’s voice seemed heightened when he next spoke.

“Really?” He asked.

I nodded.

“Yes,” I replied softly.

I was suddenly unsure of what these confessions meant, and afraid to say anything, in case I freaked him out.

“Then I guess we’ll spend more time together,” Zak said softly, then added, “And see what happens.”

I smiled.

I liked the sound of that.

“That sounds great,” I replied softly.

“Good,” Zak said.

I could feel him smiling again.

_“Makes me wanna say hey yeah yeah_  
_I don't want this feeling to end_  
_I wanna say hey yeah yeah_  
_'Cuz it's like anything can happen_  
_On a night like this_  
_Night like this_  
_Night like this_  
_Night like this”_

We continued dancing in silence after that, the song nearing the end.

Suddenly, I decided I wanted to share something with him too.

“Zak?” I asked.

“What is it doll?” Zak replied.

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling, but then became serious again.

I turned my head to look at him.

I hesitated briefly, feeling the emotions rolling back in, but I softly said, with some sadness in my voice, “I do know them…her…”

Zak caught on right away that I was answering one of his questions from earlier.

He smiled slightly and leaned down, taking me by surprise when he lightly kissed my temple.

_Don’t faint, don’t faint._

“That’ll do, for now,” Zak said softly.

I smiled.

It seemed I had gotten to meet the real Zak Bagans after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So, how were those chapters? I know it may seem early for Zak and Alicia to be getting close, but I do have a plan in mind as to why it happens so quickly. But it's not going to include them dating too soon, IF that's in my plan. :)**
> 
> **I am working hard to get this story caught up to where it is now on FanFiction.net (currently at 17 chapters), so please bear with me.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	13. Big Day

**Chapter 13: Big Day**

_One Week Later_

Zak and I continued to grow close to each other the more we spent time together. Although during the past week, our time together was mainly GAC related.

I had been at the GAC offices a few times. I was given Nick's old office, so I had been there setting up email, social media accounts, and other work related business on the computer. I also had brought in some personal stuff to make the office more "me".

I also had met up with the four guys to learn about the equipment and cameras they used in investigations. It had been a little overwhelming at first, they used so many different gadgets, but I was also familiar with most of them from watching the show. Since it had become official I had gotten the job, I did more "studying" on the show. Catching up with more episodes and paying more attention to their techniques.

Other than that time spent at the offices, Zak and I hadn't been able to see much of each other. He had been busy filming an episode of _'Aftershocks'_ all week.

Today, was a special day for me. The promotional shoot and video we had shot had been released that morning by the Travel Channel, along with the announcement to the media of me having joined the team.

It had only been a few hours, but so far the news seemed to be receiving positive feedback. My newly created Twitter account had begun blowing up with new followers, comments and questions. It was overwhelming. How did the guys deal with this much attention everyday? It would take some getting used to.

Especially the male fans that seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork and raving about me in the photos. Ashley had done a fantastic job with the shoot, and now I was getting "you're so hot" and other such tweets. It was _embarrassing_.

Especially when Cheryl had been following me around the house all morning reading tweets out loud to me. She had had a ball teasing me.

It was even more embarrassing when Zak had replied in _agreement_ to a tweet.

**_GACDemon90 @GACDemon90_ **

_Congrats on joining the GAC Family! @AliciaWilde Love the shoot, you're so hawt!_

**_Zak Bagans @Zak_Bagans_ **

_@GACDemon90 @AliciaWilde she is, isn't she? ;)_

**_Alicia Wilde @AliciaWilde_ **

_@GACDemon90 @Zak_Bagans Thanks! #Blushing #GoAwayBagans_

_Damn him_ , I had thought.

I responded with "thanks" and other friendly replies to as many tweets as I could. I was using the blushing emoji more than I ever had.

Because of the special day, Zak had called me shortly after lunch to tell me he had taken the day off.

_"Hey Doll," Zak said when I answered my phone._

_I smiled._

_I was really starting to like Zak calling me that._

_"Hey annoying Twitter friend," I had replied jokingly._

_Zak laughed._

_"I know you love it," Zak responded smugly._

_"Oh my god, no! It's embarrassing!" I replied._

_Zak laughed again._

_"Well, you better get used to it, hottie," Zak said._

_I blushed._

_"What do you want Bagans?" I mumbled shyly._

_I could perfectly imagine the grin on his face as he laughed at my shyness._

_"I took the day off today, knowing it was going to be your big day." Zak replied, "So I'm calling to see if you want to hang out," Zak added._

_I smiled._

_"Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked._

_"I don't think you want me to answer that honestly," Zak replied slyly, but also jokingly._

_I blushed again._

_"I'm going to hang up on you Bagans," I responded jokingly._

_Zak laughed._

_"Okay, okay. I'll behave," Zak promised._

_"Good," I replied. "So what are we doing?" I added._

_"How about I come over?" Zak replied._

_I thought briefly before responding._

_"To our tiny place? I think it would be better if I came over there," I said. "Besides, Aaron's coming over. Cheryl probably wants me out anyway." I added._

_"Aaron's going to your place?" Zak replied in shock._

_It was my turn to laugh._

_"Yep. Cheryl invited him," I replied._

_"Go Aaron!" Zak responded._

_I laughed again._

_"So can I come over?" I asked._

_Zak hesitated._

_"Maybe we should meet somewhere," Zak said, sounding slightly uncomfortable now._

_I frowned slightly. I knew what he was thinking. Something happening to me at his house._

_"I'm not worried," I said honestly. "Besides, I'd like to meet your little girl," I added with a smile, figuring that would distract him._

_"My little- oh, you mean Gracie?" Zak asked._

_I was right._

_He sounded happy I had mentioned her._

_"Yes. I'd love to meet her," I replied._

_I had loved dogs all my life. And there was no point denying it, since I had started getting immersed in the 'Ghost Adventures' world, I had starting reading up on the guys online. When I found Zak's Twitter and Instagram accounts, I had immediately "fallen" for Gracie. She was adorable._

_"I know she'll love you..." Zak replied._

_I smiled._

_"Alright. You can come here, but only on one condition," Zak added._

_"What might that be?" I asked._

_"That if anything starts happening…we go out somewhere," Zak answered._

_I wish I knew how to reassure him, but honestly, I couldn't say that something wouldn't start up. I didn't know the details of what he'd gone through with house guests before._

_I thought of an idea._

_"Deal. But if it would make you feel any better, we could go for a walk or something," I said._

_I didn't want him to be worrying the entire time we were hanging out._

_Zak sounded much more cheerful when he responded._

_"We could hang in my backyard? It's really beautiful and peaceful," Zak said._

_I smiled._

_"Sounds perfect," I replied._

_"Alright doll," He responded. "I'll give you directions, hang on," he added._

_I smiled._

_"Hanging on," I replied, getting up and walking out into the kitchen to get a piece of paper and pen._


	14. Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Two quick comments.**
> 
> **First, I know it was reported in January that Zak sold the house I use in these next few chapters, but seeing as there's been no word on his current house, I decided to use this house. There's pictures online of the inside, and Zak has put up pictures/videos from inside and the backyard (a breathtaking backyard!), so it just made it easier for me from a descriptive standpoint.**
> 
> **Second, here's a link to a picture of the top Alicia is wearing (I'll admit it, I love searching for clothes and using real items).**
> 
> Alicia's Top: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/583428431364362240>

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Visit**

After I wrote down the directions to Zak’s place, I ran upstairs to freshen up and change my clothes.

It was a beautiful day out, and I was still feeling the excitement of my new wardrobe purchases from the week before, so I decided on a pair of black jeans that had some tears/holes in the knees and thighs. I paired them with a fuchsia tank top, that had a rhinestone cross design on the front, and a black cross design on the back. 

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, to keep it off my back and shoulders, and put on the bare minimum of makeup. I found Cheryl in her room, getting ready for Aaron’s visit. I told her my plans and said we’d see each other later.

I got in my car and followed Zak’s directions toward his place. On the way, I passed a pet store and made a quick decision to buy a toy for Gracie. 

* * *

As I looked over the selection of toys, I heard my ringtone signal I had received a text on my phone.

I took my phone out of my purse and saw the text was from Zak.

_“You’re not lost are you? :P”_

I laughed to myself and typed a reply.

_“You shouldn’t be texting me while I’m driving Bagans. You’re lucky I’m in the middle of a pit stop. To answer your question, no, I’m not lost. I’m quite capable of following directions. ;)”_

I held onto my phone as I looked over the toys again. 

I knew from seeing pictures and video of Gracie online that she loved basketball, so I decided on a basketball squeeze toy for medium sized dogs. I made sure the squeaker inside worked and then proceeded toward the checkout.

As I waited in line, I received another text from Zak.

_“Oops, my bad Doll. Pit stop? You’re not bringing a date from Twitter are you?”_

I couldn’t help but laugh to myself.

I sent a reply, deciding to tease him.

_“Yes. He’s a ‘hottie’.”_

Zak quickly replied.

_“lol, ugh :P”_

I smiled.

_“Be there in a few,”_

_“Alright, careful driving Doll,”_

I smiled even more.

* * *

I arrived at Zak’s house a short time later and parked in the driveway.

I grabbed my purse and the bag with Gracie’s toy from the passenger seat and got out of the car.

As I walked up to the front door, I saw it open and Zak smiled at me from the doorway.

He was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt that clung to his muscular form well.

“Hey beautiful,” he said with a smile.

I blushed.

“Hey,” I replied as I reached the door.

Zak smiled and stepped aside to let me inside.

“Come on in,” Zak said.

I walked inside and moved aside so he could close the door behind me.

I briefly glanced around my surroundings and was shocked at what I saw. I guess a little part of me had expected his house to look like some dark, skull covered dungeon. But it was bright and open. With large windows and decorated in modern design.

Zak’s voice distracted me from my thoughts.

“You didn’t have to get Gracie anything,” Zak said, noticing my bag.

He had a smile on his face.

I smiled and set my purse down on a small table he had near the door. 

“I wanted to,” I replied with a smile.

It was then I heard rapid footsteps coming toward us from the living room area.

Gracie came trotting toward us. 

She noticed me and her ears went back, her tail wagging slightly, unsure of me.

I held a hand out toward her to let her know she could trust me.

“Hi Gracie,” I said.

Her ears went up at her name. She came closer and sniffed my hand. 

After a brief moment, her tail began wagging more happily and she playfully growled a “greeting” at me.

I laughed, surprised at her greeting.

Zak laughed too, slightly shaking his head.

“She’s a character,” Zak commented, seeming pleased that Gracie approved of me.

I smiled.

“I noticed,” I replied, gently petting the side of her head.

Gracie continued to wag her tail happily as she noticed the bag in my hand. She sniffed at it and must of sensed it was something for her, because she sat down in front of me. Perfectly poised and looking up at me eagerly.

I smiled and took the toy out of the bag, giving it a slight squeeze.

Her tail began wagging furiously and she playfully growled at me again.

“Oh! Your own basketball Grace,” Zak said.

She barked.

I smiled and looked past her briefly, making sure nothing breakable was in view, and tossed the ball toward the living room.

She quickly turned and ran after the ball, barking at it before she grabbed it with her mouth, giving it a squeeze, causing the ball to emit a loud squeak.

Zak and I both laughed.

“She’ll love you for life now,” Zak said, taking the bag from me and walking toward one of the counters in his kitchen.

I smiled.

“She’s adorable,” I replied.

It was then that I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye, standing near the couch in the living room.

I focused on the figure and stared in shock.

_Emily._

“I’m glad you like her,” Zak replied, setting the bag on the counter and he turned and looked at me.

His expression went blank immediately.

He glanced at the spot I was staring at, then looked back at me.

I could see him tense out of the corner of my eye.

“Ali…? You okay?” Zak asked.

I continued staring at Emily.

I hadn’t had any experiences with her since the day of my interview with Zak. I had almost began to worry that my paranormal experiences had suddenly stopped after getting a job that totally revolved around them.

_“You can’t go,”_ Emily said softly.

I felt confused. 

_Go where?_ I thought.

I jumped slightly when I suddenly felt Zak’s hand gently touch my lower back.

I blinked and she was gone.

I looked at Zak and gave him the best reassuring look I could muster.

“It’s okay…nothing new,” I said softly.

Zak nodded, still tense.

“Let’s go out back,” Zak said, gently leading me toward the patio doors leading to his backyard.


	15. Uncomfortable Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I'm sorry to keep interrupting with these.**
> 
> **Firstly, this chapter was extremely emotional for me to write. If you've read my profile, then you'll know ahead of time that the revelations Alicia makes to Zak in this chapter are true for myself personally. I hope Zak's reaction doesn't seem to terribly unrealistic. It basically just poured out of me, as it is my "dream" of how a guy would react to my situation. To be honest, I cried after writing this.**
> 
> **But on a positive note, the moment quickly turned around when I had tweeted Zak on Twitter, about his April Fool's joke and he replied to me! I can easily say it was the happiest I've been in a while. I'm still grinning like a fool whenever I read his tweet. :)**
> 
> **So, here we go.**

**Chapter 15: Uncomfortable Revelations**

We walked outside, and I was blown away by the paradise before me.

The patio doors led us to a large, covered area of the back yard. There was several chairs with small tables beside them. There was a large set of wind chimes hanging from one corner of the roof covering the patio.

Around that space, was a beautifully designed - what I could only describe as - “Zen Garden”. 

There was plenty of trees and plants through out the large yard. 

Amongst all the foliage, there were several water fountains and of various sizes and styles. One in particular that I had noticed, looked more like a waterfall than a fountain.

There was also a _very_ large pool, that was abstract in shape, and had a shallow area that looked to come up just above your ankles.

Gracie suddenly came running out past us, dropping her new toy as she did and went running into the shallow area of the pool. She walked around in the water for a brief time before laying down in it, her ears back, and looking as content as can be.

I laughed, and Zak laughed too.

“I told you she was a character,” he said, leading me over to two chairs near the edge of the covered patio.

I smiled as I sat down in one of the chairs.

“Can’t say I blame her, it’s beautiful out here…” I said, looking around some more, in awe of my surroundings.

Zak sat down in the chair next to me.

“You like it?” He asked, smiling at me.

“’Like’ is an understatement,” I replied.

Zak smiled.

“I’m glad,” He replied, looking at the nearby waterfall fountain.

I smiled and looked at him.

“So…no twenty questions about what happened in there?” I asked, nodding my head back toward the house.

I didn’t want him to question me, I didn’t want to talk about it. Especially with Emily’s strange message. But considering his past behaviour with me, I was surprised he hadn’t immediately started interrogating me.

He turned his head to look at me and smiled slightly.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Zak said.

I was surprised at his change of attitude, but immensely relieved.

“Thank you…” I said softly.

He smiled and nodded.

“No problem,” he replied.

I smiled and looked around at the yard again.

 _I could live out here_ , I thought to myself.

“So, what’s the deal with Aaron and Cheryl? Are they a thing now?” Zak asked.

I laughed.

“I honestly don’t know,” I replied. “Aaron’s not the type of guy she usually goes out with,” I added.

Zak raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lower lip slightly. I realized that didn’t sound right.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way. Aaron’s a great guy,” I said, pausing briefly, “It’s just, her past boyfriends were never so…” I trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

“Goofy?” Zak suggested.

I laughed.

“Honestly, yes,” I replied.

Zak laughed.

“I get it,” Zak said. “He can be serious though. I think his goofiness is his way of dealing with everything we go through,” Zak added.

I nodded in understanding.

“I can see that,” I replied.

Zak smiled, then looked at me curiously.

“What about you?” He asked.

I looked back at him in confusion.

“What about me?” I asked.

“What type of guys do _you_ usually date?” He asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

_Oh boy…_

“Well…” I started. 

I hated this topic, ever since my early twenties. 

After I had turned 21, I started classifying myself as the “human anomaly” that I now felt I was. I hadn’t dated anyone, still hadn’t had a real first kiss, and definitely hadn’t had sex.

Nothing had changed in that regard.

Considering Zak’s reputation for having dated a lot of women, how in the hell was he going to react to these new facts about me.

Zak held up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. I get it, I’m not your type.” Zak said with a laugh, but I thought I picked up on some pain in his voice.

“I didn’t say that,” I said honestly.

I could easily picture myself dating him. Especially since I felt so comfortable around him, and I knew I didn’t absolutely have to hide my paranormal experiences.

Zak practically beamed.

“Oh really?” He asked.

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh god, you’re going to run away from me, screaming,” I said.

He looked confused.

“Why? Are you a sex addict?” Zak jokingly said. “Cause I’m totally cool with that,” Zak added, clearly trying to act serious.

I couldn’t help but laugh, and also felt my face flush.

“You’re really making this worse for me Bagans,” I replied.

He laughed, but then looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

“Alright, I’ll shut up. Tell me,” Zak said.

I studied him briefly.

I guessed it was better to get it over with now, so that we hadn’t gotten to close if his opinion of me changed.

 _Please don’t change your opinion of me_ , I thought.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat, noticing I had absentmindedly started playing with a small thread of material from one of the holes in my jeans.

I watched my hand as I said my next words, afraid to see his reaction.

“I haven’t exactly dated anyone before…like, ever…”

Zak laughed and I looked at him in surprise, instantly feeling hurt.

“Oh come off it, stop pulling my leg,” Zak said.

_Oh. He thinks I’m joking._

“I’m not kidding Zak…” I said softly.

He blinked.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Zak replied.

I nodded slightly, feeling tense.

“Yes,” I answered.

Zak paused briefly.

“Can I ask why?” Zak asked.

I sighed softly.

“Because I’m shy. Have little self esteem. Have social anxiety,” I said softly, looking down at my hand on my leg again. “And no guy has shown interest in me,” I added quietly.

I didn’t look at him for his reaction, but I could sense he was shocked.

“Did you avoid guys completely? Cause I find that hard to believe,” Zak said, with slight humour in his voice.

I laughed slightly and yet again, forced myself to look at him.

“No. By the time I reached 21, I convinced myself I’m a ‘human anomaly’…” I said, hearing the pain in my voice.

“Oh my god, you don't really believe that, do you?” Zak asked.

He almost sounded pained for me.

I looked away.

“Yeah, I do,” I said quietly.

“Doll, if either of us is a ‘human anomaly’, it’s me. Hands down,” Zak said, with a slight laugh.

I sighed quietly.

“Zak, I’m _completely_ innocent in regards to a love life,” I said.

“ _’Completely’_?” He questioned, sounding unsure.

I nodded, and just said it point blank now, still avoiding looking at him.

“Haven’t had a real first kiss, haven’t dated, and haven’t had sex,” I said.

I wanted to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole I could find.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable “you’re a freak” response.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the tips of his fingers gently rest under my chin, turning my head so I was looking at him.

He looked completely serious.

“I understand why some people might think that’s strange, but I don’t,” Zak said softly.

I looked at him in shock.

“You don’t…?” I asked quietly.

_He can’t be serious…_

“No,” Zak answered softly. “If anything…it just makes you more attractive to me…” He added, lightly stroking my jaw with his thumb.

_I knew it._

I leaned my head away from his hand, looking down at my lap again.

“Oh yeah right,” I said quietly, and went to get up.

I stopped when I felt him gently, but firmly, grab my arm.

“I’m serious. It means there’s no past guys I’d have to compete against. That you felt I was worthy of possibly taking you on your first date,” Zak said softly, with a slight smile on his face.

I looked at him with a hopeful expression on my face.

_He can’t be this understanding, can he…?_

He smiled at me and reached up and lightly and gently brushed his thumb down over my lips.

I thought I was going to die right then and there.

“It means that maybe, I’d be lucky enough to be the first, and maybe only, guy to kiss you,” Zak said softly, glancing at my lips before looking back up at my eyes. “And maybe, I’d be the first and only guy to touch you…” He added quietly.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and felt my face flush.

_Good God…_

I couldn’t stop myself from speaking my next thought.

“It would also mean, that _I_ would have to be competing against…a lot,” I said quietly. 

How could I possibly stand a chance?

He frowned slightly.

“In my mind, you’re already beating my past. By a long shot,” Zak replied softly.

I felt my eyes start to tear up a bit.

“You do realize…it also means I can’t go too fast…” I said quietly.

He smiled slightly at me.

“I know,” He said quietly.

He leaned closer to me then, moving slowly.

I felt myself tense up with panic and anxiety. He looked like he was about to kiss me. I wasn’t ready for that.

Before I could say a word, his head tilted up and he gently kissed my forehead.

Part of me felt relief. 

But for the first time in my life, part of me felt sad.

I watched him as he slowly pulled back to look at me.

“You’re worth the wait…” Zak whispered, looking me in the eyes.

_Oh. My. God._


	16. Shocking News

**Chapter 16: Shocking News**

We sat in silence for a few minutes then.

I had smiled at his exclamation, but couldn’t find words to respond with.

But he seemed happy enough with my smile, because he smiled back at me, gently wiping a tear - that had escaped one of my eyes – away from my cheek.

I had never thought I’d find a guy who’d hear all that and not run away. 

I was so relieved.

Zak’s voice distracted me.

“How about a drink?” Zak asked, looking at me.

I smiled and looked back at him.

“Sure,” I responded.

“Water?” He asked.

I had to laugh.

He was starting to know me too well.

“Please,” I said.

He smiled and nodded as he stood up.

“Coming right up doll,” He replied, before turning and walking back inside.

I smiled as I watched him walk inside, and suddenly felt something rest on one of my legs. 

I jumped slightly, startled.

I looked back to see it was Gracie resting her head on my leg, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and wagging her tail.

I smiled and began petting her.

“Well hello there Gracie,” I said.

She continued wagging her tail.

I heard Zak’s voice from behind me as he walked back outside.

“Grace, you’re wet,” He started, acting the polite dog owner.

I shushed him.

“Don’t scold her, it’s fine,” I said as I continued petting her.

He smiled as he sat down, setting a bottle of water on the table near me, while opening his own bottle of water.

“As long as you’re sure,” Zak replied.

“I’m positive,” I said and looked back at Gracie.

She was still watching me and wagging her tail.

I chuckled.

“What are you trying to tell me cutie?” I asked.

“She likes you. She has good taste, just like her daddy,” Zak answered. “Don’t you Grace?” He added, reaching over and petting her too.

Her tail wagged more furiously.

I smiled as I felt my face flush slightly.

“Grace,” Zak said, getting her attention.

She lifted her head up and looked at Zak, her ears perked up.

“Do your Chewbacca impression,” Zak said.

_What in the-_

Suddenly, Gracie emitted several growling sounds, that sounded just like Chewbacca speaking in _“Star Wars”._

I burst out laughing.

“Oh my god!” I was laughing still. “Did you teach her that?” I asked.

Zak laughed too, and then smiled.

“Yeah. She would growl like that when she was younger and anyone played with her. Aaron commented one day how she sounded like Chewbacca, so I started saying it whenever she would growl like that,” Zak replied.

I laughed again.

“That’s hilarious,” I replied.

Gracie just stood there, looking pleased with herself and still wagging her tail.

“I know,” Zak replied, laughing still himself.

Then his expression changed. 

He looked like he had something on his mind.

“You okay?” I asked.

Zak smiled a bit.

“Yeah. Um, just unsure of how to share some news with you,” Zak answered looking at me.

I suddenly felt like the world had dropped out from underneath my feet.

Zak must of seen something in my expression, because he reached over with one hand and rubbed my arm a bit.

“It’s not bad news. Well, I guess it depends,” Zak said.

I watched him nervously.

“Have you seen any of our investigations at the _‘Goldfield Hotel’_?”

I sifted through my memories of the episodes I had seen.

“Is that in the ghost town in Nevada?” I asked.

Zak nodded.

“Yes…I saw when you went there expecting to investigate another building, but saw the owner of the hotel. It was Aaron’s first time being there. I also saw when the three of you went back again.” I said.

Why was he asking me this?

Zak hesitated briefly.

“The network and production crew want to make sure you’re able to handle an investigation,” Zak started. “Why they decided to wait until one week before we start filming Season 10, I have no idea. But they want us to investigate there next week.” Zak added.

I stared at him in shock.

I hadn’t expected this.

Zak rubbed my arm soothingly again.

“It’s not meant to be an offence to you. They just want to make sure you're ‘capable’,” Zak said, making quotes with his other hand. “Their word, not mine,” Zak added.

I was still in shock. I thought I had two more weeks to prepare myself for this. Now that time was suddenly cut in half.

“It’s not going to be an investigation for an episode. At least not now. It’s just meant to be a test run,” Zak said. “I’m sorry to spring this on you…I only found out this morning. They didn’t like my opinion much,” Zak added.

_His opinion. He must believe I’m capable_ , I thought. 

That meant the world to me.

I noticed now that he was tense again, afraid of my reaction.

I gathered my thoughts.

“I’m not mad. And I guess I can understand their point of view. I’m just surprised…I thought I still had two weeks,” I explained. “And for my first investigation to be there…” I trailed off, more memories from the episodes coming back to me.

Poltergeist activity. Bricks and wooden boards levitating off the ground and being thrown across the room. Rocks being thrown at people. One rock hitting Nick in the back. One rock hitting Zak in the foot and _bouncing_ off it, clear across the hall…Zak slapping a camera out of Aaron’s hand…

_Oh my god…_

I felt my panic kicking in. How could the network spring this so suddenly? And to send me to that environment for my first time in a lockdown? 

_There’s no way. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_

I bowed my head down a bit, hiding my face in my other hand, trying to keep my panic and self doubt hidden from Zak.

He saw right through me.

“Hey…” Zak started softly, leaning toward me and sliding his hand down my arm to take my hand in his. “You’ll be okay. We’ll get through it. I’m not going to send you to the bad areas in that place,” Zak added.

I took a deep breathe and forced myself to look at him.

“You have too,” I said softly. “Otherwise, I’ll just look like a weak new member to the team…” I added.

Zak frowned and didn’t say anything.

He knew I was right.

I looked ahead of me at the waterfall and stared at the cascading water, gleaming in the sunlight.

_Is this what Emily was trying to warn me about?_


	17. A Special Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: A link below this note to a picture of Zak's gift, for those not familiar with it.**
> 
> **Without spoiling what it is, I don't know any real facts about the item. The stuff I wrote about it is just from my own imagination.**
> 
> Zak's Gift: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/583428841122697216>

**Chapter 17: A Special Gift**

Zak and I were sitting in silence again, but he was still holding my hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb.

I found it comforting, as I tried to wrap my head around the news.

Gracie must have sensed my anxiety, because she had rested her head on my leg again.

She was looking up at me and slowly wagging her tail, as if trying to say “it’s okay”, but was unsure if things really were okay.

After I had settled my nerves a bit, I gently started petting the scruff of her neck. 

Her tail wagged more happily and I couldn’t help but smile.

I didn’t notice that Zak was watching us with a smile on his face.

“Are you okay?” Zak asked.

I nodded.

“I’ll survive,” I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled in return.

“Would it be too weird or uncomfortable if I had something I wanted to give you?” Zak asked.

I looked at him in surprise.

“You got me something?” I asked.

“It’s something I had lying around,” he replied.

I jokingly narrowed my eyes.

“It’s not a human skull is it?” I teased.

He laughed.

“No,” he was still laughing. “Unless that’s something you’d like…then yes,” he added.

I laughed.

“Um, thanks, but I don’t think it would match Cheryl’s décor,” I joked.

He laughed.

“Seriously, would it bother you?” He asked.

I felt unsure. 

If it was something he already had, then it couldn’t be something major. But somehow, I sensed how important it meant to him.

“No, it’s okay,” I replied.

He smiled brightly.

“I’ll be right back,” He said, standing up and walked back inside.

I smiled despite my slight nervousness.

“Your daddy is silly,” I said, looking down at Gracie.

She wagged her tail, as if agreeing with me.

I laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zak returned and sat back down in his chair.

He held out a long, thin, rectangular box.

Perfectly shaped to be holding a piece of jewellery.

My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

“You said you had it lying around…” I started.

“I did,” Zak replied honestly. “Just trust me, please?” He added.

How could I resist that face?

I sighed slightly but took the box.

I held the box with one hand, and carefully lifted the lid off and set it on the table. I carefully pulled open the tissue paper and my eyes widened in shock at what was resting inside.

“Zak…” I said softly.

I recognized the piece of jewellery.

It was a cross necklace that Zak could be seen wearing on the cover of his latest book, _“I Am Haunted”_. 

It was a silver piece, the chain made up of small crosses, one after another. It joined in the middle with a silver skull, which had more chain hanging down from it. That ended with a fairly large, beautiful, diamond encrusted cross.

I knew by looking at it, it had to of cost a fortune. There was no way I could accept it.

Before I could speak another word, Zak reached over and lifted the necklace out of the box. He undid the clasp and then leaned over and proceeded to put the necklace on me.

“You can’t be serious…” I said.

He simply smiled at me as he fastened the clasp at the back of my neck.

“I’m entirely serious,” he replied.

He pulled his hands back as the necklace settled on me, the cross resting on my stomach.

“I can get the chain shortened, if it’s too long for you,” Zak said.

I didn’t respond.

I didn’t want to upset him, but this was too much.

“Zak…it must of cost a fortune-“ I started.

He shrugged, still smiling, looking entirely innocent.

I started to reach back to undo the clasp, despite the fact I could of just as easily lifted it off over my head.

I felt him grab my hands and stop me.

“Zak,” I started to protest.

He held my hands still and gently squeezed them.

“I know it’s probably too much, but it would mean a lot to me if you’d keep it,” Zak said.

_Damn you Bagans._

“Why? It looks like it’s custom made-“ I started.

“It is,” Zak replied honestly.

That made me feel more guilty.

“Then you should keep it…” I said.

He shook his head.

“I don’t wear it that often,” He said.

I gave him a look.

“That’s not the point,” I said.

He chuckled.

“Just hear me out first, okay?” He asked.

I sighed and nodded.

“I won’t lie, it was expensive, and it was custom made for me. But I’ve never felt comfortable wearing it. A lot of the negative experiences we’ve gone through are because I call out the spirits intentionally,” Zak started.

I wasn’t happy hearing it was expensive, but I let him continue.

“When you and I started getting closer…and I realized how hard it is for you to talk about your experiences, I started worrying about taking you on investigations with us…” Zak admitted.

_He was worried about me?_

“You’re not forcing me to go. I signed up for this,” I said softly.

Zak nodded.

“I know, but I’m still worried about exposing you to the darker stuff,” Zak started. “I had the necklace blessed by Father Ashcraft shortly after I had it made.” Zak explained.

I recognized the name. 

Father Ashcraft had been in a few episodes of the show.

“Then you should be wearing it, for yourself,” I said softly.

Zak shook his head.

“Like I said, I never felt right wearing it,” Zak said. “Besides…I think I’ve found a better form of protection,” Zak added softly, looking at me intently.

He was talking about _me_.

I smiled despite my uneasiness of accepting the necklace.

I didn’t know what to say or do.

“You don’t have to wear it all the time if you don’t want to,” Zak started. “But it would mean a lot to me if you wore it on investigations. And if you ever take it off, I’ll know for sure something serious is wrong,” Zak added.

I looked down at the cross.

This was crazy. We were basically only friends of just a three week period, and he was giving me this huge gift.

“Please?” Zak asked, “For me?” He added.

I signed inwardly.

Once again I found myself unable to say no to him.

“Alright,” I said softly.

Zak smiled brightly, then leaned over and gently kissed my cheek.

“Thank you,” he said softly, looking relieved I had accepted this huge gesture.

He squeezed my hands gently before letting them go.

I nodded, then said to tease him. “It’s a good thing you’re cute, Bagans.”

He looked away in embarrassment.

I blinked.

“Did I just make Zachary Bagans blush?” I asked, smiling proudly.

He laughed.

“Don’t make me throw you in the pool,” Zak joked.

I laughed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” I retorted.

He looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

Before I cold react, he was on his feet in front of me. He leaned down and quickly and easily picked me up, carrying me in his arms as he walked to the pool, entering the shallow area and heading toward the deeper section.

I yelped in shocked and grabbed onto his shirt, as if that would stop him from throwing me in.

Gracie came running after us, barking and wagging her tail.

“Zak! Don’t even!” I protested.

He just laughed.


	18. On The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Here we go with another update! The first lockdown is here!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope it lives up to the hype of a first lockdown in any ghost Adventures story. Enjoy the update! :)**

**Chapter 18: On the Road**

_One week later_

_"Well, we're on our way to the Goldfield Hotel in Goldfield, Nevada…and I have to admit, I'm terrified."_

I was sitting in the backseat, beside a sleeping Aaron, writing in a journal I had decided to start.

I thought it might be helpful for me to keep a record of my travels, experiences, and feelings as we filmed the show.

During the past week, if I wasn't spending time with Zak, I had re-watched the Goldfield episodes, as well as some other footage that never aired. I also had read up on the history of the hotel and the most prominent people whose spirits were said to haunt the hotel.

The story that I, and the guys, had focused on the most, was the story of George Wingfield and a woman named Elizabeth.

Over a century ago, George Wingfield was the most powerful man in the town of Goldfield, and had been the owner of the hotel at the time, but he was also well hated. He had been married, but also had many girlfriends, including Elizabeth, who was a prostitute.

Elizabeth had ended up pregnant, and Goldfield had kept her hostage in room 109 of the Goldfield hotel. He had kept her chained up to a metal radiator in the room.

The stories vary on what happened to the baby when Elizabeth gave birth. Some stories said that Wingfield had the baby taken away from her and killed. Other stories suggest the baby had died naturally.

Elizabeth had died some time later. Again, there was varying stories as to how she died. Some stories say she starved to death, other stories say she was strangled.

In 2004, when Zak and Nick had filmed some of the original _"Ghost Adventures Documentary"_ at the Goldfield Hotel, they had caught footage of a small ball of light moving along the edge of Zak's arm. Almost as if the ball of light was stroking his arm.

In their previous visits since then, they've always brought a small tree or flowers to Elizabeth's room, as well as some stuffed animals, to pay their respects.

Upon doing so, they had gotten more evidence of Elizabeth making contact.

Zak had asked her to make one of the plants move, and Elizabeth had done so, but sadly, they had missed the opportunity to catch this movement on camera.

A little while later, however, as the guys were leaving the room, Elizabeth had used the Ovilus X device by picking the word "foliage", to warn them that she would move one of the plants again.

Sure enough, once the guys had hurried back to the room and made sure a camera was clearly filming all of the plants, a small branch of one of the flowers had moved, without any logical explanation.

I had to admit, I was slightly eager to try to communicate with Elizabeth. Despite her connection to Zak, I was hoping that maybe Elizabeth would share more information with a fellow female.

Suddenly, the ringtone of my phone, signalling a new text message, distracted me from my thoughts.

I picked up my cell from my lap and saw I had text from Cheryl.

_"Where are you guys? I've texted Aaron a few times, but he hasn't answered."_

I laughed quietly.

_"Glad to see Aaron has become number one over your best friend. :P"_

Cheryl quickly replied.

_"What? No! But I figured you'd be making out with Zak in the backseat. ;)"_

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny back there doll?" I heard Zak ask.

I blushed, as if he'd be able to read the text through my thoughts.

"Cheryl's texting me is all," I replied, trying to sound normal.

"I saw you blushing," Billy commented from the driver's seat, glancing at me via the rear view mirror.

"She was?" Zak asked, looking at Billy.

"Oh shut up Billy!" I said, before he could reply to Zak.

Both Billy and Zak laughed.

I looked back at my phone and texted Cheryl.

_"Ugh! Billy caught me blushing and told Zak. I hate you!"_

She sent a quick reply.

_"Oh yeah? ;)"_

_Oh no_ , I thought.

Suddenly, I heard Zak's phone go off in the front seat.

I saw him turn and look at me after checking his phone.

"Cheryl just informed me that she figured you and I would be making out in the back seat," Zak said with a smirk.

Billy laughed.

I blushed.

I immediately bowed my head to focus on my phone and texted Cheryl.

_"Damn you, bitch :P"_

_"Hehehe :D"_

"I'm getting a darkened, soundproof screen installed if you two are going to be making out on trips," Billy joked.

Zak laughed, but smacked Billy in the arm.

"Shut it Tolley," Zak said.

I smiled to myself.

At least I wasn't the only one embarrassed now.

Cheryl sent another text.

_"So seriously, how's the trip going?"_

_"I'm in a car with three men who act like five year olds when they're together, what do you think?"_

I replied.

_"You signed up for it babe."_

I couldn't help but laugh.

_"To answer your question, it's going good. We're about an hour out. Aaron's asleep btw."_

I replied, figuring she was still wondering about Aaron.

_"Awww, take a picture and send it to me!"_

Cheryl replied.

I laughed to myself.

I opened up the camera app on my phone, and then turned slightly in my seat to aim my phone at Aaron.

I snapped a picture.

I double checked to make sure it came out okay, then proceeded to send it to Cheryl.

_"Here you go silly."_

_"Aww, he looks so sweet, :)"_

Cheryl replied.

I smiled to myself.

_"You've got it bad girl,"_

I replied, teasing her.

_"No worse then you have it for Zak :D"_

Cheryl replied.

I felt my face flush.

_"Shush you!"_

I replied.

_" :) Well, good luck tonight. Text or call when you can, so I know you're okay."_

Cheryl replied.

I smiled, despite my nervousness at being reminded of the lockdown.

_"I will. Ttyl Care Bear."_

_":)"_

* * *

I looked up when I suddenly heard Zak's voice.

"There's our girl in the backseat, prepping for her first lockdown. What's it like being on the road with GAC?" Zak asked, filming me with his phone.

I jokingly crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at the camera in response, as if to suggest I've lost my mind.

Zak laughed.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" He retorted.

I laughed and leaned forward to rest my head on the shoulder of his seat, as he moved the camera back to get both of us in the frame.

"Oh no, it's just wonderful," I started, looking into the lens of the phone. "Between the _must_ listen of the _'Ghostbusters'_ theme for Aaron, Billy making rapping motions with his arms while driving," I continued.

Billy laughed.

"And Zak trying to scare everyone with a rubber snake he bought at a gas station, it's just been a wonderful trip for the only female in this car," I finished.

Zak laughed.

"You're just mad that I got you good with that snake, do- shit!" Zak suddenly exclaimed.

I had slowly reached forward to the open console between the front seats, grabbing the small rubber snake and moved around with my hand to Zak's other shoulder, making the snake suddenly appear in his face.

Billy and I laughed, and Zak laughed too, despite pretending to look mad.

"This girl looks innocent guys, but she really isn't!" Zak said to the camera.

"Rawr!" I replied, dropping the snake so it would land on his lap and then leaned back in my seat.

Zak laughed and stopped filming.

"Well, that's going up on Vine," Zak said with a grin.

"I hate you," I joked.

"No you don't, doll," Zak said.

I laughed, shaking my head, but still smiled to myself.


	19. Scary Encounter

**Chapter 19: Scary Encounter**

"Bro, I thought you only had to pee so much on airplanes, not while on the road too!" Billy complained as he pulled into a parking spot near a gas station.

"I'm getting old Bill, get used to it," Zak joked as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"I'm older than you!" Billy retorted.

"Yeah, your bad hearing is telling," Zak replied.

"What?" Billy joked, holding a hand up to his ear as if he hadn't heard Zak properly.

Zak and I laughed.

"Be right back," Zak said and took off toward the entrance of the gas station.

Billy looked back at me.

"Having fun yet?" He teased.

I laughed.

"I just want to know how he," I started, motioning to Aaron next to me. "Sleeps through it all," I finished.

Billy laughed.

"We haven't been able to figure it out yet either," Billy replied. "Hello, what's this?" He added, reaching over to the passengers seat and picking something up.

As he leaned back in his own seat, I saw that he had grabbed Zak's phone.

"Looks like someone has been declared worthy enough to replace graveyards and other dark images as the background image on Zak's phone," Billy said with a smile.

He turned and held up the phone so I could see.

I saw a picture of myself and Gracie from Zak's backyard the day I had gone over to his house.

I smiled and tried not to make a big deal of it.

"Probably just because Gracie is in it," I said.

Billy laughed.

"Oh right, because of _Gracie_ ," he said, as he put the phone back.

I laughed and turned my head to look out the window and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Emily standing near the door to the gas station.

I took off my sunglasses, as if expecting her to be a trick of the light or something.

But she was still there, just standing there, staring at me.

For the first time in my life while having one of these experiences, I felt scared.

I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but there was something off about her.

I continued to watch Emily and saw her lift one hand up, and motion for me to come over.

I hesitated and looked at Billy, who was playing with his phone.

"I think I'm going to go too, since we're stopped anyway," I said casually, as I undid my seatbelt.

"Sure thing," Billy said, not looking up from his phone.

I set my phone and journal aside and got out of the car, closing the door behind me.

As I proceeded to walk toward the gas station, Emily turned and walked _through_ the door.

I blinked.

That was the first time I had seen her do anything like that.

I walked into the gas station and looked around casually.

It was your typical gas station, with a small convenience store built into it.

There was one clerk standing behind the counter, currently ringing someone through.

I saw Zak coming toward me, and over his shoulder, I saw Emily standing near the restroom doors.

"Hey doll, you okay?" Zak asked.

I tried to act as normal as possible as I focused on him.

"Yep, just decided to visit the little girl's room myself," I replied.

Zak nodded.

"They're back there," he motioned toward the restrooms. "I'll wait for you," he added.

"No need," I replied casually, walking toward the restrooms. "I won't be long," I added.

* * *

I walked into the females restroom, having lost sight of Emily while talking to Zak. But even though I didn't have a need for the restroom, I had to play the part after telling Billy and Zak I had to.

I closed and locked the door behind me, the light was already on. It was a single toilet restroom, and like most restrooms at a gas station in the middle of no where, it wasn't very well kept up.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. I gathered some water in my hands and leaned down and splashed the water on my face. I then squeezed some liquid soap onto one hand and proceeded to wash my hands.

As I rinsed my hands clean of the soap under the running water, I looked up in the mirror to check my hair.

I nearly screamed in a combination of shock and fear.

Emily was standing behind me in the reflection of the mirror, but she didn't look at all like the little girl I remembered.

She was soaking wet, her hair hanging down around her face. I had seen her like this plenty of times before, but the rest of her…

Her eyes were very dark, almost black, instead of her normal hazel green colour. She was extremely pale, her skin tone almost grey. She had very dark circles under her dark, sunken eyes.

She looked like _death_.

"Emily…?" I whispered.

I slowly turned around and jumped back against the counter, gripping its edges.

She was standing _right there_.

_"Go home. Before it's too late,"_ Emily said, but her voice was deep and raspy, not at all like a little girl should sound.

I started breathing heavily.

I knew I shouldn't be afraid. She was my sister, she'd never hurt me.

But why was she coming to me looking and sounding like this?

_"Go home!"_ Emily nearly yelled at me.

Before I could react, visions of dark, abandoned hallways filled my mind.

Dark, empty rooms, one after another.

I barely noticed one room having the number 109 written on the door, before I felt an excruciating pain on one side of my forehead.

I gripped my forehead in pain as I cried out in agony, sinking to the floor and landing on my knees.

"Ali?! Are you okay?" I heard Zak's voice from the door.

The side of my head was pounding.

I forced myself to open my eyes and Emily was still standing before me, but she looked like I had always seen her. Not at all scary.

_"Please…go home…"_ Emily said, before vanishing.

"Ali? What happened? Are you alright?" Zak asked, suddenly kneeling before me.

_What the-_

I had locked the door.

I also realized that the water faucet was no longer running.

The pain and throbbing in my head was also gone.

"Is everything alright in here?" I heard a voice from the doorway.

I glanced over.

It was the clerk who had been standing at the register when I came in.

I felt Zak's hand touch my arm, but he flinched slightly before resting his hand fully on my arm.

"You're freezing…" Zak said softly, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I looked at him and then back at the clerk, quickly fumbling in my brain for an excuse.

"I'm fine…just the heat got to me for a minute," I replied softly.

The clerk studied me briefly before responding.

"Alright. If you need anything, let me know," he said, looking at Zak.

Zak nodded but kept his eyes on me as the clerk walked away.

"What happened?" Zak asked quietly.

"I need to get out of here…" I said, attempting to get up.

I felt Zak gently, but firmly, take hold of my arms as he helped me up.

He kept an arm around me the entire time as he lead me back out to the SUV.

* * *

"Don't go anywhere yet Bill," Zak said as he sat in the passengers seat, after helping me back into my seat.

He turned in his seat to look at me.

"What happened in there?" Zak asked.

"What's going-" Billy started to ask, but Zak held up a hand, looking at me intently.

I knew I wasn't going to avoid answering him this time, but that didn't mean I had to tell him everything.

Like who I had really seen in the restroom.

"I was washing my hands in the sink…and something made me look up in the mirror," I started. "I saw a figure, it looked like a man, standing behind me. He looked…horrible…"

_Oh Ali, why are you lying?_ I thought.

Zak didn't seem to detect any dishonesty on my part.

"Did he say anything? Or do anything? I heard you cry out.." Zak asked.

Billy was just listening in shock.

Aaron was still fast asleep.

_Lucky bastard._

"He um…it sounded…he said something like 'you shouldn't be here', or something like that. I saw his arm reach out to me and he grabbed my shoulder, and it felt like he was burning me…"

_Damn it…stop lying to him…_

"You felt it?" Zak asked in shock.

Before I could respond, he had gotten out of the car, opened my door, and was leaning in toward me.

"Which shoulder?" He asked, looking at the one closest to him.

"This one.." I said, indicting the opposite shoulder and I turned my back to him so he could examine my shoulder, even though I knew he wouldn't find a single mark there.

I glanced at Billy, who seemed to be studying me intently.

_Does he know I'm lying?_

I felt Zak check my shoulder with his hand, and then gently squeeze it.

"I don't see any marks or anything," Zak said softly, as I turned to sit normally in my seat.

"Why were you kneeling on the floor when I came in?" Zak asked.

"The pain was so bad…it felt like my shoulder was on fire…I guess I got weak in the knees or something…" I said softly.

I was going to go to hell.

Zak frowned and reached up and gently brushed some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"You're probably just worried about tonight…you're okay now," Zak said.

I smiled weakly.

"I didn't sleep much last night," I admitted.

That had been true, I was so stressed out and nervous about the lockdown, I had been awake more than half the night.

I saw him reach into the third row of seats behind Aaron and I, and his arm came back with a small pillow that he handed to me.

"We still have about an hour to go, why don't you try to get some rest?" Zak suggested.

I took the pillow he offered and nodded in agreement.

"I think I will," I said.

Zak smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"Alright doll," Zak said softly, before stepping back and closing the door to the SUV.

I glanced up at Billy again.

He watched me for a moment longer before turning to face forward again as Zak got in the passengers seat.

I turned to one side and rested the pillow between the back of the seat and my head and closed my eyes.

After a few short minutes, as I felt the car picking up speed on the highway again, I jumped when I felt something covering my arms.

"Sorry doll," I heard Zak say softly.

I opened my eyes and saw Zak leaning around the back of his seat, gently covering me with a black hoodie he had brought with him in the car.

He smiled at me.

"Just in case you get cold," Zak said softly.

I smiled as best as I could.

"Thank you," I replied softly, snuggling under the hoodie.

It smelt like Zak.

"You're welcome doll, sweet dreams," Zak replied, giving me a brief smile before turning to face the front again.

_You lied to him. After everything he's shared and done for you. After how patient and understanding he's been with you…_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

I was _so_ going to hell.


	20. First Lockdown

**Chapter 20: First Lockdown**

_An hour later_

We had arrived at a small town outside of Goldfield earlier in the afternoon.

I had slept soundlessly the rest of the trip. I had been grateful for no nightmares.

Zak had woken me up.

_"Ali. Wake up doll, we're here," Zak said softly, gently stroking the side of my face._

_I woke up with a bit of a start, but then relaxed when I saw Zak._

_I smiled sleepily and stretched out my arms._

_"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to sleep that long," I replied, voice still heavy with sleep._

_Zak was smiling as if he was looking at the cutest thing he'd ever seen._

_"Don't worry about that. Billy was fine driving the rest of the way," Zak replied._

_I smiled._

_"Alright," I replied, handing Zak back his hoodie._

_"Jay and Ashley have gone to check us in. We'll take everything up to our rooms for now. There's a great steakhouse down the road we want to take you to for dinner," Zak replied._

_Even though Goldfield was only a little over two and a half hours drive from Las Vegas, the GAC had booked a motel for us._

_The guys knew from experience that all they wanted to do was crash after a lockdown. I had a feeling I would be the same way._

_"That sounds good, I'm starving," I replied, stepping down out of the SUV (with Zak's help, always the gentlemen), and stretching out my stiff arms and legs._

_Zak smiled._

_"Good, after that, we'll held to the Hotel, it's only about 20 minutes away. We'll place the flowers we brought for Elizabeth, and then meet up with our interviews, and get all our gear setup. We'll start the lockdown at midnight," Zak explained._

_"Alright, sounds good," I said._

_"Are you okay...? From earlier?" Zak asked warily._

_I nodded._

_"I feel fine," I answered honestly._

_"Good," Zak said with a smile._

_"We're all checked in!" I heard Ashley call out, as she and Jay walked toward the second SUV they had driven._

_We all started unloading our personal luggage and gear and lugged it up to our rooms in the small, two storey motel._

* * *

After everyone had moved into their respective rooms, we all had some time to hang out and relax.

I took some time to write in my journal about the experience I had had at the gas station. I wrote down every detail I could remember, no matter how scary it was. I even did quick sketches of the "normal" Emily apparition I always saw, and the "scary" apparition I had seen today.

I still felt horrible for lying to Zak about it, but I figured he had been right. It had probably just been due to stress and lack of sleep.

There was no need to worry him more than I already knew he was.

Before I could ponder on it more, there had been a knock on the door, and then Ashley's voice telling me it was time to go to dinner.

Zak had told me earlier to wear whatever I would be wearing for the investigation, because we probably wouldn't have time to change afterwards, unless there was an absolute need to.

I had decided on a pair of black jeans, and a black baby doll tee, that had white angel wings printed on the back, and a pair of black boots. Because it was still fairly warm out, I had my hair up in a messy style bun. I also had Zak's necklace around my neck.

When I had first put it on, I wasn't sure whether to leave it outside of my shirt, or to tuck it under my shirt. I figured since this wasn't a real episode, it would be fine to leave it out. Aaron, Billy, Jay and Ashley had all seemed surprised to see me wearing it, but hadn't commented on it.

We all went to the steakhouse down the road, and the staff had remembered the GAC, so not only was our meal delicious, there was plenty of stories to be shared, with plenty of laughs.

Just as I thought we were to start getting ready to head out, the guys and staff surprised me with a white, ghost shaped cake that had "Good Luck Alicia!" written on it in chocolate icing.

I had almost started to cry at the sweet gesture.

The staff all came over, one at a time, wishing me luck and sharing their own experiences with the Hotel. It was a lot of new information to take in, but I think I had done a pretty good job at remembering most of it.

After we had finished our meal and thanked the staff for their hospitality, we made a quick stop back at the hotel to load up the SUV's with the cameras and other equipment we'd need for the night.

Normally, Ashley wouldn't come along for this part. She only did still photography for the episodes. But since it was my first time, she wanted to be there to support me.

I was thankful for that.

After loading up the vehicles, we all piled in and drove the twenty minute drive to Goldfield.

Upon arriving, we met up with Red Roberts, the current owner of the hotel.

The guys introduced me and Red to one another. He seemed friendly, and, like everyone else I had met here so far, wished me luck.

A member of the GAC production crew arrived at the hotel in a truck that was to be used as nerve centre. Once parked in front of the hotel, the driver got out of the cabin, said "hi" to Billy and Jay, and unlocked and pushed open the door.

Billy, Jay and Ashley immediately got to work setting up nerve centre, while Zak, Aaron and I got some static x-cameras and headed inside to set them up.

* * *

After the three of us got the equipment setup inside the hotel, we brought some fresh flowers and stuffed teddy bears to room 109.

I stopped dead in my tracks in the hallway.

_Room 109…that flashed through my mind earlier…_

"Are you okay doll?" Zak asked from inside the room, after having placed his vases of flowers.

Aaron had just set down some stuffed teddy bears.

"You look like you've seen a ghost…ha!" Aaron said, at a lame attempt at a joke.

Zak gave him a look, but I laughed quietly.

"I'm fine," I said, walking into the room, and gently setting down my flowers and stuffed teddy bears down amongst the others.

"You sure?" Zak asked.

I nodded.

"Yep, just a little nervous," I said.

Zak rubbed my back soothingly before standing up, and then offering his hand to me to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up.

"You'll be okay. Let's go do the interviews," Zak said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure," I replied, as I followed him and Aaron out of the room.

_You should tell him…_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Zak had booked three people to interview, and after doing introductions, he suggested I do the interviews, for practice, and to use the opportunity to learn how to deal with my social anxiety while being filmed.

Once again, the three people I had talked to congratulated me at the end of the interviews and wished me luck.

I thanked the three of them.

All of the well wishes and congratulations made me feel welcome, and a little less anxious. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Zak had also seemed pleased with my interviewing skills.

"You did a great job doll," Zak said, smiling at me, as we walked back toward nerve centre, carrying our cameras.

"I did?" I asked, looking up at him.

I had been nervous throughout the interviews. Afraid of messing up, or saying the wrong thing.

"You did. You were a natural," Zak said.

I smiled.

"I don't know about that," I replied.

Zak smiled back at me.

"I do," Zak replied. "I know a good thing when I see it," Zak said slyly.

I smiled and felt my face flush as we continued walking back toward nerve centre.

* * *

_Roughly two hours later..._

_I can't believe what I'm about to do,_ I thought, standing in the truck, leaning against the wall.

Within a few minutes, at midnight, we would be locked in the Goldfield Hotel until 6 in the morning.

I was nervous and on edge.

I kept thinking about my encounter with Emily…or whatever it was, at the gas station earlier in the afternoon. I had started to wonder if she was once again trying to warn me about something. Maybe she had taken on that horrible appearance to try to scare me.

Well, scare me she had, but I was still going through with this lockdown. I needed answers.

I looked at Billy, Jay and Ashley, who were sitting at a table with a large monitor, broken down into four different squares, showing the views of four different cameras Zak, Aaron and I had set up earlier in the hotel.

Billy and Jay were both doing last minute tests on video and audio of all the equipment. Ashley helped out if they needed it.

I watched the monitor, looking at the four different screens, as if expecting to see something. Nothing was happening in any of the screens, at least, not yet.

Zak and Aaron appeared at the back of the truck.

"We're all set," Aaron said.

Zak and Aaron had been having a last minute conversation with Red, the man who would be locking us inside.

Zak stepped up into the truck.

"Everything good guys?" He asked Jay and Billy.

"Everything's up and running," Billy replied, looking back at Zak.

I then noticed that Billy, Jay and Ashley had turned to look at me.

"Good luck Ali," Jay said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Jay," I replied.

"Don't forget, even if you feel alone in there, we're with you," Billy said, motioning to the monitor, audio equipment, and walkie talkies, all designed to record our every move and keep us in contact with each other.

I smiled at the reassuring thought and nodded.

"I will, thanks Bill," I replied.

Billy smiled.

Ashley stood up from where she was sitting, walked over to me a gave me a hug.

I hugged her back.

"Good luck Ali. I know you'll do great," Ashley said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Ash," I replied.

She pulled back from the hug and smiled at me.

"Girl power!" She teased, holding her hand up toward me in a fist.

I laughed.

"Girl power!" I replied, forming a fist with one hand and doing a "fist bump" with her.

She grinned.

"Women," Billy muttered jokingly.

Ashley smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Billy exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

Jay was laughing.

I laughed as I turned to walk toward the back of the truck, but Zak stopped me.

He was looking at me intently.

"Are you feeling okay?" Zak asked softly.

I nodded.

"Nervous…but fine," I replied softly.

_More like terrified,_ I thought.

Zak rubbed my arm gently.

"You'll be okay," Zak said softly, although I had the distinct feeling that he was trying to convince himself of that as much as me.

I smiled reassuringly.

"I know," I replied.

He smiled slightly then walked to the back of the truck and hopped out. He then turned around and waited for me.

I walked over to the back of the truck to meet him, and I felt him put his hands on my waist and held onto me as I hopped out of the truck.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled and nodded, then proceeded to pick up my camera and handed it to me. He picked up his own camera and then looked at Aaron and I. Aaron was already filming us.

"Let's go," Zak said, and lead the way up to the door, where Red was waiting.

I silently took a deep breath as I followed him, Aaron trailing behind me, up to the front door.

I heard a voice to my left.

_"You can't do this!"_ Emily said.

I looked to my left quickly, there was nothing there.

"You alright Ali?" Aaron asked from behind me.

I blinked a few times before nodding.

"I'm fine, let's do this," I said, following Zak into the hotel.

Aaron walked in after me and turned back to the door.

"Good luck, see you in the morning," Red said, before shutting the door and locking us inside.

Aaron in turn locked the door from the inside, so no one could follow us inside.

"Turn the lights off," Zak said.

I switched my camera to night vision mode.

Aaron flicked the switch, and the lobby went pitch black, both Zak and Aaron disappearing into the darkness.

I did my best not to panic.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Zak, Aaron and I had been investigating for a little over an hour, without much results so far.

Thankfully, Zak as usual, had taken lead, and the three of us had stuck together.

All I had really done so far was film, which I was glad for. I hadn't wanted to be sent off on my own right from the start, especially once I realized just how _dark_ it was in the hotel.

If I hadn't had the night vision mode on my camera, I would have been walking around blind. There was a light on the camera we could turn on, but obviously that was in a "must need" only situation.

I did my best to keep the basic concept of the hotel layout in mind, from when the three of us had come in earlier in the afternoon to pay our respects to Elizabeth.

Now, as we walked around the second floor of the hotel, Zak was using a Spirit Box to try to contact any spirits who might be around. Asking them about the rock throwing from past investigations.

Again, we weren't getting any activity at all.

I could tell Zak was getting frustrated, and I couldn't blame him. With all the activity they had here in the past, how could it be so quiet here now?

I was beginning to wonder if it was me.

_Don't be so silly,_ I told myself.

But it was the only thing different.

It didn't make sense to me. I had paranormal experiences with Emily fairly often, I had that strange encounter earlier in the day, and I had heard Emily just before we came in. So I couldn't see how I could be some sort of "brick wall" preventing the paranormal from interacting with us.

Zak's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"I think we should try splitting up," Zak said, looking at Aaron.

I felt bad about Aaron being sent off on his own in this place, but I knew he was used to it.

"How about you go down to the basement with a Spirit Box?" Zak suggested.

_Oh boy._

The basement is where Zak and Nick had gotten video of the bricks and wooden boards moving on their own.

Aaron stared at him, but then held a hand out for the spirit box.

"Fine, but if I yell for you guys, you better get your asses in the basement," Aaron said.

Zak chuckled as he turned off the Spirit Box and handed it to Aaron, although his chuckle could barely be heard, with the mask he was wearing over his nose and mouth.

With his asthma, and years of breathing in dust, black mold, and other dangerous air pollutants, he had to take precautions now.

"We will," I said, regardless of what Zak was thinking about Aaron's remark.

If I started hearing bricks and wooden boards flying around, I'd probably go running for one of them anyway.

Aaron smiled and walked back down the hall and started down the stairs.

Zak looked at me.

_Oh no._

He was going to send me off alone too.

_You have to get used to this, suck it up,_ I thought.

"Would you mind going to room 109 and try contacting Elizabeth again? The PX device is in there, and you have a recorder?" Zak asked.

I nodded, taking a recorder out from my pocket.

"I'll go," I said, trying to sound much braver than I felt.

But to be honest, I was terrified.

It was room 109 again. Had I had some sort of psychic vision earlier? If that's what it was, why did I experience that awful pain in the side of my head…

Zak nodded, although I could see in his eyes he was worried, but he also knew we were filming footage that might someday see the light of day. He couldn't be a human shield for me all the time during investigations.

"Alright…be careful. I'll be on this level if you need me," Zak said.

I knew he was saying more than he normally would.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"See you in a bit," I said, taking a flashlight out of my pocket, turned it on, and started down the stairs.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I watched as Ali walked downstairs and then turned the corner, and she disappeared from view.

I was worried and on edge.

I was afraid having Alicia in here would open her up to darker forces of the paranormal world, and I didn't want to expose her to that.

But I couldn't keep her by my side at all times either, or that would just give the audience the impression she couldn't handle it.

I knew Billy would look after her, I had asked him to keep a special eye on her and immediately let me know if anything came up.

But I kept flashing back to her experience earlier in the day at the gas station.

Some man, telling her she shouldn't be here, and then proceeding to hurt her.

Had it somehow been Wingfield? The very thought of him doing anything to Ali like he had done to Elizabeth, made my blood boil.

I sighed inwardly as I adjusted the mask on my face.

I got my mind back into investigation mode, and headed back to the spot where a rock had been thrown at my foot the last time I was here.

Time to taunt some spirits.


	21. Spirits Come Out to Play

**Chapter 21: Spirits Come Out to Play**

_Alicia's Point of View_

I had reached the first floor and now slowly walked along the hall to room 109.

Just as I neared the threshold to the room, I heard the PX device "speak" in it's computerized voice, indicating a spirit was trying to communicate through it.

I couldn't help but jump when it spoke, I knew I would get used to not being so jumpy the more I did investigations.

The PX device spoke again, and this time I heard it clearly.

It had said "Hi".

I stayed absolutely still.

"Billy?" I asked, speaking into my walkie talkie.

"What's up?" Billy responded.

"Was the PX speaking at all before now?" I asked.

"No, that's the first time we've heard it say anything all night," Billy replied.

"Alright, thanks," I answered, hooking my walkie talkie back onto my belt.

I turned off my flashlight and put it back in my pocket, relying only on my camera's night vision mode.

I took some quiet steps until I reached the doorway, and panned the room using the camera.

Everything was the same as we had left it.

"Elizabeth? Was that you saying 'hi'?" I asked.

"Hi," the PX spoke again.

_Woah…_

I felt goosebumps form along the length of my arms.

"Hello Elizabeth," I said. "I've heard so much about you," I added.

"Zak," the PX spoke.

I was shocked.

The PX had a dictionary of over 2000 words for the spirit to choose from. I highly doubted that Zak's name was one of those words.

"Yes, Zak is here too. We brought you some flowers, do you like them?" I asked, keeping my camera steady on the flowers.

"Zak"..."loving"…"words", the PX spoke.

_Holy shit, this is really happening…_

I smiled.

"Yes, Zak used loving words. You are beautiful, sweet and caring," I replied, remembering the words Zak had used from a previous investigation.

"Enter…"Sit", the PX spoke again.

I couldn't help thinking, _oh great, this is like a horror movie._

But regardless I walked into the room, being careful not to bump the static x-camera already setup in the room.

I decided to set my camera down in the back, right corner of the room, aiming at the doorway. This way, it was covering parts of the room that the static x-camera was not, and then moved back and sat on the floor just inside the doorway, where my camera could film me.

I took out my own digital recorder and hit the record button and then held it out in front of me a bit.

"Elizabeth, if you have more you want to say, you can speak into this recorder and we'll hear you," I said.

I sat absolutely silent, so as not to contaminate any potential EVP's, but Elizabeth seemed to prefer the PX device at the moment.

"Flowers" the device spoke.

I looked at the flowers and was shocked when I saw a single branch move, and I knew there was no breeze or streams of air that could of moved it.

"Do you like the flowers Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Pretty" the PX spoke and I smiled.

This wasn't so bad, not bad at all.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Zak's Point of View_

_What in the hell is going on with this place?_ I thought.

It was as if all the paranormal activity had been sucked clear out of the building.

It was frustrating.

"Why are you being so quiet?!" I called out into the darkness, holding a digital recorder out in front of me.

"The last time we were here, someone threw a rock at my foot! Why are you so shy tonight?!" I asked again.

"Zak," I heard Billy's voice on my walkie talkie.

I grabbed it off my belt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ali's got some activity going on with Elizabeth. Just wanted to let you know," Billy responded.

I felt my body tense up.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, she seems fine," Billy said.

"Alright, let me know if anything- holy shit!" I exclaimed, suddenly seeing a dark figure walk in front of a window at the end of the hall, just like I had the last time we were here.

"Did you guys see that?!" I questioned into the walkie talkie.

"Un, yeah, we did. That was creepy dude," Billy said.

I tightened my grip on my digital recorder and took a few steps closer to the end of the hall.

"Who are you? Are you Wingfield?" I asked.

I jumped back several steps when the camera at the end of the hall was suddenly thrown from it's tripod, smashing into the wall and crashing to the floor.

"Fuck! Holy shit!" I yelled.

I forced myself to stand my ground.

"Why are you breaking our equipment?!" I yelled angrily.

I gave the digital recorder a few moments to catch any possible EVP's.

After several moments, I rewound the recorder to listen for any additional voices.

I listened to my own voice asking questions, and to my conversation with Billy.

Just before I reacted to seeing the dark figure, I clearly heard a woman saying "leave", with panic in her voice.

I then heard myself reacting to the shadow figure, and asking it if it were Wingfield.

Before the camera was smashed, I clearly heard the same frightening and terrorizing voice we had captured in an EVP on our second last trip here. It was almost the exact same statement.

_"…you're fuckin' around in my house…"_

I felt chills throughout my entire body. I had wanted to forget that voice ever since we had first captured it.

But now it was here again.

I heard the camera being smashed on the digital recorder, and then my own voice reacting to it, and then asking why it had done that.

I once again heard that same, malevolent voice, and its words sent a chill down my spine.

_"…gonna kill her…"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Aaron's Point of View_

I had made my way through the darkness and down into the basement.

I wasn't thrilled to be in the basement by myself, considering the poltergeist activity that had been captured here in the past.

But I knew Zak and Alicia had my back.

If I called for them, they would come running.

As I panned my camera around the basement, I made a mental note to try to keep away from the empty elevator shaft.

On one of our previous investigations, Nick, Zak and I had found out that we could hear each other through the elevator shaft, despite being two floors apart.

I didn't want to contaminate any evidence Zak may be getting, and I didn't want his voice to contaminate any evidence I captured.

Seeing that nothing had changed or had moved in the basement, I set my camera down on a pile of wood and stood back a few feet. Far enough away that the camera would be able to film me.

I turned on the Spirit Box to do a session.

"If there are any spirits here who want to communicate, you can speak into this," I started, pointing at the Spirit Box. "I'll be able to hear you," I added.

After waiting a brief moment, I held my hand over the Spirit Box to minimize the volume of the white noise emitting from it, so my voice could be more easily heard by the cameras.

"Is there anyone down here with me?" I asked and then removed my hand, allowing the full volume of the white noise to take over.

I listened carefully for any voices, but didn't hear anything.

Suddenly, I heard a loud "thud" to my right.

I jumped as I grabbed my camera and panned over to the right.

I saw that some of the wooden boards that had been leaning against the wall, were now laying on the floor.

Not exactly proof of the paranormal.

I set the Spirit Box down on the pile of wood, allowing me to keep a hold of my camera, while still enabling me to cover the Spirit Box as needed.

"Who knocked those boards over?" I asked, briefly covering the Spirit Box as I spoke.

Again no answer.

As I went to speak again, I suddenly felt a rush of cold air brush past me.

"Whoa…I just felt a rush of cold air sweep by me," I said.

I panned the camera around the room.

I covered the Spirit Box again.

"Who's here with me?" I asked.

Finally, I hear a voice through the Spirit Box.

_"You're back again…but who is she?"_ A male voice asked over the Spirit Box.

I paused briefly before covering the Spirit Box.

"Are you talking about Alicia?" I asked, then removed my hand.

There was brief silence before I heard a female voice come through the Spirit Box.

_"She needs to leave!"_

"Is that you Elizabeth? Why does Alicia need to leave?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang behind me.

I spun around and saw through my camera lens that the door to the room was shut.

"Whoa! I left that door open dude!" I said, walking over to the door.

I felt some fear begin to flood my system when I tried to open the door, but was unable to.

I took my walkie talkie from my belt and pressed the button to contact Zak.

"Bro, this door just slammed shut down here and now I can't open it!" I said.

Silence.

"Bro! Zak?!"

I jumped when I heard a female voice come through the Spirit Box.

_"…will…kill…"_

I quickly tried to open the door again, and started to panic.

I went to speak into my walkie talkie again, but noticed the light indicating it was on, was now off.

It was completely dead.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Alicia's Point of View_

Elizabeth seemed to have gone quiet after calling the flowers pretty.

I had tried asking her several questions via the digital recorder, but I couldn't hear anything upon playback. Although maybe the guys would hear something with their more trained ears.

I decided that I'd go update Zak on what had happened, and to see how Aaron was doing, but as I started to stand up, I suddenly felt like all the energy had been completely drained from my body. I had barely managed to catch myself from falling flat on the floor.

As I sat there on the floor, trying to recover, I remembered that whenever you start to feel anything physical, you're supposed to voice it out loud to the cameras.

"I was just starting to get up, and suddenly it felt like all of my energy was drained out of me," I said to the darkness.

I held my digital recorder forward a bit again.

"Is that you Elizabeth? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

I gave the digital recorder a few minutes before I decided to rewind it, but there was no need to.

"Pain" "Hurt" the PX device suddenly spoke.

I felt a bit nervous.

"Did Wingfield hurt you Elizabeth?" I asked.

After a brief moment, the PX device spoke up again.

"Chain" it said.

Before I could voice my next question, I suddenly felt as if something heavy was around my wrists.

I quickly looked at one, flicking on my flashlight, my eyes widened in shock.

My wrist was fairly red, almost as if I had been wearing something on it that irritated the skin. I checked my other wrist and noticed the same thing.

_Holy hell.._

"I feel like something heavy is wrapped around my wrists, and they're both red…they feel like they're on fire…"

I paused briefly before speaking again.

"Is this what you felt, Elizabeth? Is this the pain he put- ow!" I suddenly cried out, grabbing my lower stomach.

I winced as I felt a sharp, intense pain in my lower stomach.

_What the hell is happening to me…?_


	22. Things Get Scary

**Chapter 22: Things Get Scary**

_Meanwhile, Zak's Point of View_

"You're going to kill who? Elizabeth? You evil bastard!" I asked, figuring I was experiencing some residual energy of Wingfield.

I took a step back as I felt as if someone, or _something_ , had rushed at me.

"Holy shit!" I said, spinning around and panning the hallway with my camera.

There was nothing behind me.

"Stop playing games with me! Show yourself!" I called into the darkness.

Suddenly, I faintly heard a loud bang coming from the elevator shaft.

I panned my camera over to it.

I remembered from our previous investigations that Nick, Aaron and I had found out we could hear each other via the elevator shaft.

"Aaron? Was that you?" I called out.

Silence.

Then, suddenly, I faintly heard Aaron's voice trying to contact me through my walkie talkie.

But his voice hadn't been nearly as clear as it should have been.

"Aaron? You there?" I asked.

Silence again.

"Zak!" Billy's voice suddenly came through my walkie talkie.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"Some seriously strange shit is going on Zak. The door in the basement slammed shut on Aaron, and now he can't seem to open it. I can't reach him on walkie," Billy said.

My eyes widened.

"Are you serious bro?" I asked, starting to head toward the stairs.

"There's something happening with Ali too, she's experiencing physical symptoms and pain," Billy said, worry evident in his voice.

I felt my own worry increase.

"I'm heading down to- oh, shit!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling weak and shaky.

I leaned against the wall to keep from falling to my knees.

"What's going on bro?" Billy asked.

I was starting to find it difficult to breath.

"I dunno dude…I'm feeling weak…and it's hard to breath…" I replied softly.

Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain, as clear as day, coming from one of the lower floors.

_Ali…_

My question to Wingfield had just been answered.

He had said he was going to kill "her", and I thought it was residual energy. I thought it was Wingfield talking about Elizabeth.

I had been wrong.

"Get Ali out of there!" I yelled, aiming my own camera at my face.

* * *

_Aaron's Point of View_

I heard a cry of pain coming from the floor above me.

"Ali?!" I called out.

_"…kill…"_ a male voice spoke through the Spirit Box.

My eyes widened.

I tried opening the door again.

This time, the door knob wouldn't even turn.

I took a few steps back and then ran at the door, slamming my shoulder into the door.

I felt like I had ran into a brick wall.

"Damn it!" I groaned in frustration, holding my shoulder.

I turned my own camera to film myself.

"Guys, I'm trapped in here! My walkie's dead, and I'm serious bro, I think something's wrong with Ali! Tell Zak!" I exclaimed into the camera.

I suddenly heard a faint voice through the elevator shaft.

_Zak._

I ran over to the Spirit Box and turned it off so I would be able to hear better, not to mention, I had had enough of this place at that point.

I then ran over to the elevator shaft.

"Zak!" I called up it as loud as I could.

But suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I looked just in time to see a wooden beam flying at me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I ducked.

* * *

_Billy's Point of View_

I watched in horror as Zak, Aaron and Alicia all started going through the most scariest stuff I had ever seen while watching this monitor.

I couldn't get in contact with Aaron or Alicia. I could only speak to Zak, but his breathing seemed to be getting so bad that he couldn't talk.

"Zak! Do you have your inhaler with you?" I asked, speaking into my walkie talkie, logically thinking that he was having an asthma attack.

I watched him on the monitor as he shook his head.

"He took his preventative inhaler before he went inside, like he always does," Jay said. "I saw him," he added.

I visibly winced as I heard Alicia cry out in pain again, holding her stomach.

I looked at Ashley.

"Get Red back here, now!" I said, handing her Zak's phone with Red's number already up on the screen.

She took Zak's phone and hit the button to call Red's number, while walking to the back of the truck and hopping out.

"We can't wait, we need to get in there now," Jay said, not taking his eyes away from the monitor.

I looked at the monitor in a state of panic, feeling at a loss to help my friends.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I continued to feel sharp, intense pain in my stomach.

I had never felt anything like it in my life. It felt like every muscle in my stomach was contracting and-

_Contracting…?_

"Elizabeth.." I started. "I know that you were pregnant and that your baby died, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," I added, speaking through my pain.

I held my stomach with one hand, and slowly took out my flashlight and turned it on, aiming it around the room.

I could still feel my stomach contracting in pain, but the pain did seem to lessen slightly.

My wrists were on fire.

"Pain" the PX device spoke.

"I know Elizabeth. I understand…" I said.

I had never had to experience the loss of a child. But I had lost my parents, and then my baby sister. I knew the pain of losing someone you loved.

"Not" "me" the PX device spoke.

I sat there at a loss for words.

"Him" the PX device spoke again.

"It's Wingfield doing this? Is that what you're trying to say Elizabeth?" I asked.

I suddenly noticed that both lights signalling that the cameras were recording, go out.

Were they just drained of all their energy?

"Leave" "leave" the PX device spoke.

Before I could speak a word, the pain and pressure in my wrists increased tenfold, as I felt as if someone had grabbed whatever was around my wrists.

The next thing I knew, I was being _pulled_ across the floor by my wrists.

I couldn't stop the scream of pure fear from escaping my mouth.

I dropped the flashlight as I struggled to fight back against whatever force was pulling me across the floor, but I still felt weak from having my energy drained.

I realized an instant before it happened that I was being pulled toward the radiator.

I tried to brace myself for the impact, but I couldn't move my arms from whoever, or whatever was holding them together.

I felt the side of my head slam into the radiator, and almost immediately after I felt something wet running down the side of my face.

I sat limply against the wall, my vision starting to blacken around the edges. I knew that if I let my eyes close, I'd most likely never see the light of day again. I'd never see my friends again. Cheryl…Zak…

_Zak…I'm so sorry,_ I thought.

I noticed a small ball of light in the corner.

It brightened rather significantly as it spoke.

_"You weren't supposed to come,"_ I heard Emily's voice say.

She had been trying to warn me…

As suddenly as it appeared, the ball of light disappeared.

I heard the sound of glass shattering in the distance.

Then I saw a light turn on in the hall.

My vision darkened more.

I barely made out someone calling my name before my eyes shut completely.

"Zak…" I whispered.

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So there's the first lockdown. How was it?**


	23. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back again with another update. I can't believe I've written 25 chapters to this story already!**
> 
> **Thanks to those of you that left reviews/kudos on the story. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story. I thought Alicia's differences from most women her age would turn people off. I'm glad, in more ways than one, to know they haven't. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 23: Aftermath**

_A few hours later…_

I was sitting on the bathroom counter in my motel room, in just my jeans and bra, next to the sink, with a bandage on my left temple.

Ashley was standing in front of me, with warm, soapy water sitting in the sink.

The hospital obviously had cleaned up my face of the blood, but I still had some dried on my neck and chest where the blood had run down onto my shirt.

Ashley was helping, or rather, was cleaning me up. She didn't want me to over exert myself.

Physically, I had a small gash on my left temple from the impact with the radiator.

I also had a concussion.

The doctor was fine with discharging me, as long as someone was with me for the next 24 hours to keep an eye on me.

Emotionally, I was a wreck.

The lockdown had been, to quote Aaron, "bat shit crazy".

It had certainly been crazier than all of the scenarios I had come up with prior to it.

I could only vaguely remember what had happened before I had blacked out.

Zak had filled me in on the details when I woke up in the hospital roughly 35 minutes after I had lost consciousness.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself laying on a bed in a dimly lit room._

_I slowly turned my head, wincing at the throbbing headache that was radiating from the left side of my head._

_I saw Zak sitting in a chair beside my bed._

_He was slouched down, his head leaned back over the top of the chair. His eyes were closed and he had his arms folded across his chest._

_I couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake._

_"Zak…?" I asked softly._

_Zak jumped slightly, his head lifting up and his eyes shooting open._

_He stared at me for a minute before his features relaxed and he sat upright, leaning toward the bed and gently resting a hand over one of mine._

_"You're awake," Zak said, in obvious relief. "Oh thank God," He added softly._

_"Where are we?" I asked softly._

_"We're at NYE Regional Medical Center in Tonopah. It was the closest hospital to Goldfield," Zak explained._

_Tono-what? Oh right, our motel is here, I thought._

_"How are you feeling?" Zak asked._

_"My head is pounding…" I replied softly._

_Zak frowned but nodded in understanding._

_"The doctor is pretty sure you have a concussion. He was waiting for you to wake up. I'll go find him," Zak said, starting to stand up, but I grabbed his hand._

_"No, wait. Don't leave me…please…" I said softly._

_Memories were starting to come back to me, terrifying memories._

_Being drained of energy. Unexplained pain in my wrists and stomach. Being pulled across a room by an unseen force…_

_The last thing I had wanted was to be alone._

_Zak gently squeezed my hand as he sat back down._

_"It's alright doll, I'm here," Zak said softly, turning a bit and reaching up to a small button attached to a wire._

_He paged for a nurse._

_"How long was I out…?" I asked._

_Zak glanced at his watch._

_"Roughly 35 minutes or so. You were in and out of conscious briefly as we took you out to the car, but then you were out for the drive here. We got you registered and a doctor came and examined you almost right away. We've been here for about 15 minutes," Zak explained._

_"Is everyone else okay?" I asked._

_Zak nodded, but looked grim._

_"Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally…Aaron and I went through some crazy stuff too," Zak replied._

_I frowned and began to worry._

_He gently squeezed my hand for reassurance._

_"I'll fill you in on the details later," Zak said._

_"Excuse me," I heard a female voice from the doorway._

_Zak and I looked over and saw a nurse._

_"She just woke up. Her doctor wanted to see her when she came to," Zak said._

_The nurse nodded._

_"Of course, I'll have him paged right away," the nurse said before walking off._

_I looked back at Zak._

_"Tell me now…at least briefly," I said softly._

_Zak sighed but must of knew I wouldn't relent._

_"I was saw a shadow figure, and our static x-camera was thrown off the tripod into the wall. I captured some EVP's from the same male voice we had captured before. It must have been Wingfield. He said he was going to 'kill her'…I thought it was residual energy from the struggle between him and Elizabeth," Zak started softly._

_I nodded slightly and kept quiet so he could continue._

_"Billy had contacted me over walkie to tell me Aaron was stuck in the basement, he couldn't open the door, and couldn't reach him over walkie. Then Billy told me you were experiencing physical symptoms and pain, so I was going to come down to check on both of you. But I suddenly was drained of energy and could barely move. Then I started having trouble breathing," Zak said._

_My eyes widened in shock, and fear._

_But before I could say a word, Zak answered the question I had been about to ask._

_"I'm fine. I'm not sure what it was, but all the activity and negative affects on us seemed to stop once Ashley, Billy and Jay broke in," Zak said._

_"Broke in...?" I asked softly, in shock._

_Zak nodded._

_"Ashley had gotten in contact with Red to come back with the keys. But Billy and Jay were concerned he wouldn't get back in time. So they threw a rock through a window and climbed inside, turned on the lights, and split up to get the three of us. By the time Billy had reached me, I felt fine. And when Jay reached the basement, Aaron was able to open the door. Ashley found you bleeding and unconscious…" Zak said, looking upset again._

_"I…I was-" I started to speak, but immediately stopped when a doctor appeared in the doorway._

_"Glad to see you're awake Miss Wilde, you gave us all quite a scare," the doctor said as he walked over to us._

_I hadn't know whether to laugh or cry at the secret meaning his words meant to me._

* * *

"Are you okay Ali?" I heard Ashley ask, distracting me from my thoughts as she rinsed a facecloth in the sink.

I looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Just reliving everything," I said softly.

Ashley frowned at me as she grabbed a towel from a rack on the wall and handed it to me so I could dry off.

"Try not to dwell on it too much now. You need to get some rest," Ashley responded.

I simply nodded as I carefully dried off my neck and chest.

I wanted to get a shower, but I knew doing that by myself was not a good idea. And I didn't feel comfortable enough to ask for that kind of help from Ashley.

And besides, all I really wanted to do was sleep. To get away from reality for a while.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my god, I told him to give us fifteen minutes, and he waits five," Ashley grumbled, as she finished washing her hands in fresh water, ossed a hand towel on the counter and walked out of the room to answer the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, knowing she was talking about Zak.

I set the towel aside when I was finished with it, and then slowly and carefully slid down off the counter.

Ashley had already grabbed a set of pink pyjama pants and matching t-shirt, adorned with _"Hello Kitty"_ , for me from my luggage, so I unbuttoned my jeans and let them slide down my legs to the floor.

"Zak, that was hardly fifteen minutes!" I heard Ashley say from the door.

"I'm impatient, so sue me. Where is she?" I heard Zak reply.

I also heard his footsteps coming _into_ the room.

He'd pass the bathroom door any minute.

I reacted out of instinct, not taking my condition into consideration.

I let out a small shriek as I stepped forward to close the door, and tripped over my own feet still in my jeans.

I fell forward but managed to get my hands out in front of me and caught myself on the towel rack hanging on the wall.

"Oh Jesus, Ali!" I heard Ashley shout as she let the motel room door shut and ran into the bathroom.

I felt her grab onto me and help me steady myself on my feet.

"Ali?! Are you- HEY!" I heard Zak say, barely opening my eyes in time to see Ashley kick the bathroom door shut in his face.

"Zak, I'm in the process of helping her get _changed_! You big oaf!" Ashley retorted.

"I…! Oh…oops…" I heard Zak mumble outside the bathroom door. "Sorry!" He added, sounding like a little boy who had broken something important.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she helped me step out of my jeans, then grabbed my pyjama pants and helped me step into them.

"Good thing he's cute huh?" Ashley said.

I couldn't help chuckling, despite the pain it caused.

* * *

After I finished getting changed with Ashley's help, she opened the door and we saw Zak leaning against the opposite wall, with his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

I smiled slightly to myself.

"Oh don't pout, she's alright," Ashley said.

I stepped out of the bathroom while Ashley began cleaning off the counter and putting stuff away.

Zak looked up at the sound of Ashley's voice and smiled slightly when he saw me.

"I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Zak asked, stepping toward me.

"No, I'm fine. Other than the near heart attack of being seen in my underwear by a hot guy," I replied, trying not to blush.

"Damn…Ash, why did you have to kick the door shut?" Zak asked.

"Because I finally had a viable excuse to do it," Ashley responded in a joking tone.

I laughed quietly as I turned and walked toward the bed, wanting to lay down.

But a wave of dizziness overcame me.

I had turned to fast.

I grabbed onto the nearby wall to steady myself.

I felt Zak beside me and one of his arms around me almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked softly.

"Just turned to fast," I replied softly.

"Would you be opposed to letting me wrap you up in bubble wrap?" Zak asked, only a slight bit of humour in his voice.

"Oh my god, Zak, I _will_ kick you out," Ashley called from the bathroom.

"I'd _love_ to see you try," Zak replied with a laugh.

Ashley was only a bit taller than me.

I made my way to the bed, laughing quietly the entire time at their bickering, and sat on the edge of the bed, all with Zak's help.

Zak sat with me and kept an arm around me.

"Touché. But seriously, she's not a fragile doll that's going to shatter into pieces," Ashley said.

Zak glanced down at me, looking at me as he spoke.

"She is to me," He said softly, speaking to me more than Ashley.

I smiled, despite the fact that the words would normally offend me, but this time they didn't.

After everything that I had experienced, I felt fragile.

I leaned into Zak and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I think he was shocked at first, because he didn't react right away.

But then he reached up with one hand and gently brushed some hair back out of my face, and then pressed a light, but lingering kiss to my forehead.

I was pretty sure I could deal with being called "fragile" for a few days.


	24. Home Cooked Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note for a link to see Alicia's outfit and Cheryl's outfit, if you're interested.**
> 
> Alicia's Outift and Cheryl's Outfit: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/586815946054103040>

**Chapter 24: Home Cooked Meal**

_Two days later…_

We were all back in the comfort of our own homes.

The guys had decided that we'd stay in Tonopah an extra night so that I could rest, and to make sure I was okay, despite only being a little over two and a half hours away from Vegas.

We had arrived back around lunch time yesterday. They had dropped me off at home first, and Cheryl was nearly in tears of relief when she saw me.

Aaron had called shortly after we had been settled back in the motel after leaving the hospital. She had freaked out with worry despite Aaron's assurances that I had had a good doctor.

She had been looking after me like a nurse ever since.

In the meantime, while I was taking it easy at home, the guys had begun going over all the video and audio from our investigation.

Today, Zak and Aaron were coming over with some of the more important evidence to show me, since I was eager to see it, despite being scared at reliving my part at the same time.

Cheryl wanted to see it too, even though I had told her most of the details that I knew.

The guys knew she could be trusted to watch the footage and not go blabbing to the media, so they didn't mind her watching it.

Cheryl had offered to cook dinner for the four of us.

Zak and Aaron, reacting like five-year-olds in a candy store, had eagerly agreed to a home cooked meal that wasn't of their own making.

We had invited Billy, Jay and Ashley to come over as well, but they didn't want to impose since I still wasn't feeling the best, even though I insisted I didn't mind. Billy and Jay also said they still had some more footage they wanted to go over.

I figured it was just as well, I wasn't sure how I was going to react to watching the footage for the first time. I knew I'd be more comfortable watching it with just Zak and Aaron, since they had gone through the experience with me.

* * *

I could start to smell the food Cheryl was cooking as I finished drying my hair.

I had just gotten out of the best shower I had had in a long time. It helped me feel better physically and mentally. Not to mention it had felt great to finally be able to take the bandage off my temple.

The wound didn't look nearly as bad as I had imagined.

Not worried about dressing up for the guys, I left my hair down, and put on a pair of grey, loose fitting yoga pants with a dark grey baby doll t-shirt that had an image of "Darth Vadar" from _"Star Wars"_ holding a sign that said "Free Throat Hugs".

I figured the guys would get a kick out of it.

I walked downstairs just as Cheryl was walking out of the kitchen.

"There you are, I was just coming to check on you," Cheryl said.

"I'm okay mommy," I teased in a high pitched voice.

She laughed, then jokingly rolled her eyes at my shirt.

"You and _'Star Wars'_ " she teased.

"Oh shush you," I said, reaching up and gently pulling on one of her curls.

"Hey! It took me forever to do my hair, don't touch!" She replied, jokingly smacking my hand away.

I laughed.

"Yeah yeah," I shot back.

Cheryl had her shoulder length curls done to perfection. She had on a pair of ripped, denim shorts, with a white, embroidered mesh top.

She looked cute as always.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that? I gotta check on the steaks," Cheryl asked, taking off to the patio door and stepping outside to check on the barbecue.

"No problem," I replied and walked over to the front door.

I glanced out the window beside the door to see Aaron and Zak.

I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said, stepping aside to let them in.

"How you feeling Shorty?" Aaron asked, walking inside. "Hey! Nice shirt!" Aaron added with a laugh.

I smiled.

"Not bad, and thought you might like it," I replied.

"Hey doll," I heard Zak say as he walked in.

I smiled as I turned to look at him, then my expression changed to shock.

He was holding a small bouquet of a dozen pink and white calla lilies.

"You didn't have to get me those," I said softly, but was smiling.

Before Zak could say a word, Aaron spoke up.

"He didn't, they're for me," Aaron said, pretending to make a grab for the flowers. "Oh thank you Zachary!" He added in a high pitched voice.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Zak pulled the flowers back out of Aaron's reach, using his free hand to shove him in the shoulder.

"Way to ruin a moment bro!" Zak said, but had started laughing too.

"Hey guys!" Cheryl suddenly chimed from near the stairs, having come back inside.

Aaron was immediately distracted as he turned to talk to her, setting down a laptop bag.

"Big ole goof," Zak mumbled as he stepped further into the house.

I giggled quietly as I shut the door behind him and then turned back to him.

He was smiling.

"You feeling any better?" Zak asked, as he handed me the flowers.

"A little bit," I replied, taking the flowers and smelling them.

I smiled.

"Thank you,they're beautiful " I added.

Zak smiled and leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome doll," Zak replied softly.

I smiled, feeling my face flush slightly as he watched me intently.

"Let me go put these in some water," I said.

Zak smiled and nodded.

"Come on in guys," Cheryl said as she stepped into the kitchen.

Most of the first floor of our house was one, big, open space.

The kitchen, dining area, and living room were all open. Although there was a small island between the kitchen and living room area.

"Can I get either of you something to drink?" Cheryl asked.

"Have any beer in?" Aaron asked.

"Sure do," Cheryl replied with a smile.

"I'll just have water," Zak said.

"One beer and one water coming up," Cheryl said, walking over to the fridge.

I walked into the kitchen as Cheryl got drinks for all of us and gently set the flowers down on the counter.

I opened one of the top cupboards where we kept some containers and vases. I could see a perfectly sized glass vase, but it was out of my reach.

Before I could turn to go and get a chair, I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my thighs and a muscular shoulder under my butt.

Zak carefully but firmly lifted me up - moving slowly so as not to cause a dizzy turn from my concussion - so I could reach the vase.

As with most physical contact with Zak, I found myself blushing as I grabbed the vase and held onto it as Zak slowly lowered me back down.

Cheryl was laughing.

"You could of just grabbed it for her Hulk," Cheryl teased, as she took out two bottles of beer, and two bottles of water from the fridge.

Zak laughed.

"That was more fun," he said with a smirk on his face.

I was still blushing as I filled the vase with water, then started removing the plastic wrap from around the flowers.

"Is there anything you don't blush at?" Aaron joked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not really," I jokingly mumbled as I set the flowers into the vase.

"Don't tease her, it's cute," Zak said, smiling at me.

I blushed again, giving Zak a look that said "quit it", but he just smiled at me.

Aaron laughed.

"There she goes again. Maybe I should start calling you Lil' Strawberry or something, since your face is always red," Aaron joked.

Zak and Cheryl laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Oh shut up, all of you," I said, sounding mad as I carried the vase of flowers over to the dining room table and setting it down in the middle.

Cheryl had already set the table for dinner.

All four of us laughed.

Cheryl opened the two beers, handing one to Aaron and keeping one for herself. She then opened the two bottles of water and poured them each into a separate glass.

She handed one glass to Zak, and handed the second glass to me as I came back to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Zak and I both said at the same time, then smiled at each other.

"So what's for dinner? It smells scrumptious!" Aaron said.

Cheryl and I laughed at his word choice, while Zak gave him a "seriously bro?" look.

"Roasted potatoes with some veggies and barbecued steak," Cheryl announced proudly as she took a sip of her beer.

"Meat!" Zak said, acting as if he was a little boy who had just been told he could have candy.

"Meat!" Aaron mocked, in a deeper voice.

Cheryl and I just laughed.


	25. Watching Live Nightmares

**Chapter 25: Watching Live Nightmares**

"Man, nothing beats a home cooked meal by a beautiful woman," Aaron said, leaning back in his chair.

"You said it bro," Zak commented.

Cheryl was blushing.

"It's about time someone else blushed for a change!" I said.

Cheryl, Zak and Aaron all laughed.

"Seriously though, thank you Cheryl. That was awesome," Zak said.

Cheryl smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome," Cheryl replied, standing up and started to gather up the plates.

I started to stand to help her.

"No, you sit! You're supposed to be taking it easy," Cheryl said.

"Oh for petes sake, I'm not an invalid," I replied.

"You will be if you don't sit your ass back down," Cheryl warned me.

I sighed and sat back down.

"No, not you two either," Cheryl said, noticing the guys starting to get up. "You're our guests. Besides, don't you have to setup gear or something to show us the footage from Goldfield?" Cheryl added, carrying some dishes over to the sink.

"Oh, yeah," Aaron started, standing up. "I'll get it." He added, walking over near the front door and grabbing the laptop bag he had brought over.

"You need help bro?" Zak asked, standing up and walking into the living room.

"Nah, I got it. Just gonna hook the laptop up to their TV and we can play it through that," Aaron said, taking some cables out of the bag.

"Alright, I'll boot the laptop up," Zak said, taking the laptop out of the bag and sitting down on the couch, setting the laptop down on the coffee table.

He opened it up and hit the button to turn it on.

As Cheryl took a second load of dishes to the sink, I stood up, gathered up the condiments from the table, and carried them over to the proper cupboard and put them away.

"Ali! What did I tell you?" Cheryl suddenly spoke.

"I can't hear you," I jokingly said, pretending to be deaf.

"Ugh, Zak, make her relax," Cheryl said, speaking across the open space.

"Hey, he's not the boss of me!" I said, pretending to be mad.

"Hey Ali, come here for a minute, I want to show you something," Zak said, holding up his phone.

Not thinking anything of it, I walked over to him.

"What do- ah!" I yelped, feeling Zak suddenly pull me down so I was sitting on his lap, with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry doll, I lied," Zak said, grinning at me.

Cheryl and Aaron laughed.

I huffed like I was mad, folding my arms across my chest.

Zak laughed, then leaned up near my ear and softly said, "Sit here with me and just relax, please?"

I looked at his pleading face and jokingly sighed.

"It's a good thing you're cute Bagans," I replied, turning so I was sitting sideways on his lap and slouched down a bit to rest my head against his shoulder.

He smiled as he set his phone aside, and then lifted the laptop from the table and set it on my lap, opening up a program and preparing to play the footage.

Aaron jokingly made gagging sounds as he hooked up wires from the laptop to the TV.

I heard Cheryl giggling in the kitchen as she rinsed off the dishes, and loaded them into the dishwasher.

I smiled to myself as I stayed curled up close to Zak and watched what he was doing on the laptop.

* * *

It was roughly 45 minutes later.

We had watched through all of Aaron's footage.

Even though I knew what was coming, I had still gasped in shock, along with Cheryl, when the door had slammed shut behind him.

I easily felt his fear at that moment. Being trapped in a room by some unseen force.

It must have been terrifying.

I had felt Zak tighten his grip around me slightly when, at one point during the footage, Aaron's camera had faintly picked up one of my cries of pain.

I didn't say anything.

Cheryl had to cover her mouth from screaming when Aaron's camera clearly caught one of the wooden boards flying through the air at him.

Then, we had watched Zak's footage.

Zak's footage was easily the scariest thing I had witnessed, and despite knowing the outcome, I was tense with fear the entire time it was on.

I wasn't thrilled to see that Zak had started taunting the spirits almost right away, but I also wasn't surprised. I knew that was a tactic Zak often used.

I had felt goosebumps form on my arms when Zak had captured the very same frightening voice they had caught on a previous investigation.

_"…you're fuckin' around in my house…"_

I jumped in Zak's arms and Cheryl shrieked when the static-x camera was thrown from the tripod and smashed into the wall.

Cheryl had exclaimed "oh my god" when Zak had captured that creepy voice again.

_"…gonna kill her…"_

Then I had heard my own voice cry out in pain again.

_God…was I that loud to be heard two floors apart?_ I had thought.

I felt my eyes tear up when Zak had realized the voice was talking about me, and had turned the camera on himself for the first time.

Seeing him physically weak, barely able to breath, and the fear in his eyes, hit me hard. I had never seen him like that.

I never wanted to see him like that again.

Then it was time for my footage.

I didn't know how I was going to make it through.

* * *

"Oh my god, your wrists!" Cheryl gasped.

The TV-me had just panned the camera down to show my red and irritated wrists.

I didn't respond.

I watched myself react to feeling the intense pain in my stomach.

"What happened?" Cheryl asked, thinking she had missed something.

"I felt like I had gone into labour…" I responded softly.

"Oh my god…" Cheryl replied, staring at the screen.

I watched silently as I tried to comfort Elizabeth. As I tried to tell her I understood the pain she must of felt.

Suddenly, after the PX device had voiced that it was not Elizabeth causing the pain, and I had questioned if it was Wingfield, the footage went black.

"What happened?" Cheryl asked, looking surprised at the sudden ending.

"Both her camera and the static-x camera went dead," Aaron replied, taking a digital recorder out of the laptop bag.

It had a piece of masking tape on it, with my name written across it in ink.

_Oh no…_

"But her digital recorder continued recording…" Aaron said softly, then hit the play button.

_"Leave" "leave" the PX device spoke._

A few seconds of silence, then a scream of pure fear, _my scream_ , emitted from the recorder.

There was a loud, metallic sounding bang as my head had hit the radiator.

My stomach rolled at the sound.

Then my jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the voice that came out of the recorder.

_"You weren't supposed to come," Emily said._

I hadn't thought at the time that the recorder would pick up her voice.

"Was that Elizabeth?" Cheryl asked.

"No, we have her voice on recorder from a previous investigation. That voice sounds like a young girl," Zak replied.

_Oh no. No, no, no._

A faint sound of glass shattering emitted from the recorder, and then my very soft whisper of Zak's name.

Aaron stopped the recorder.

"That's it…" Aaron said softly.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"A young girl…Ali! That must have been Emily! You said she had warned you not to go and had visions of a room numbered 109 earlier in the day!" Cheryl exclaimed, looking at me in shock.

_Oh. Fuck._

"Emily?" Zak asked, looking at Cheryl, then looked down at me, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Who's Emily?" Zak asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Dun Dun Dun! I think it's about time some of the truth came out, don't you? I also think some trouble in Bagans/Wilde paradise is in order.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**


	26. Some Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Here we go with another update! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **In the next few chapters, I write about an ex-girlfriend of Zak's, and also how he was when he was a few years younger.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So Disclaimer: I, sadly, have no connection with Zak. And I certainly don't any connection with any ex girlfriends. I will admit, I have based some of the ideas from doing research online of Zak's past love life. But I've changed the women's name. I don't mean any offence or harm against anyone, especially not Zak.**

**Chapter 26: Some Truth Revealed**

"Ali…who's Emily?" Zak asked again, watching me intently.

_Oh god._

I rubbed my forehead as I got up from Zak's lap and took a few steps away.

"You have a big mouth Cheryl…" I couldn't help but mumble.

"What? You didn't tell him what happened at the gas station?" Cheryl questioned.

Before I could speak, Zak spoke up.

"She told me she saw a figure of a man, who told her that she shouldn't be there," Zak said, glancing at Cheryl then looking back at me. "I assumed it was Wingfield, after what happened at the hotel…" Zak added.

Cheryl blinked.

"Oops…" Cheryl said quietly.

I felt my panic briefly turn to anger.

" _'Oops'_? You're damn right oops! I told you that I hadn't been able to tell him everything at the interview!" I snapped.

Cheryl looked shocked.

"That was almost a _month_ ago now! And considering how you feel about him, I figured you had told him by now!" Cheryl retorted, then immediately made a "oops" expression again.

Zak looked temporarily shocked.

_Oh hell._

"Oh my god, do you think before you speak?!" I snapped.

Cheryl looked hurt.

"Hey! Whatever is going on isn't her fault," Aaron cut in.

Before I could tell him to butt out, I saw Zak stand up.

_Damn it, he's tall…_

" _What_ exactly is going on?!" Zak said, his tone starting to express his frustration.

I stood there in silence, not looking at him.

"I'll only ask this one more time, then I'm out of here," Zak started.

I looked at him with fear running through me.

"No…please don't-" I started.

"Who's Emily?!" Zak asked, raising his voice.

I saw Aaron stand up and walk toward Zak.

"Bro, calm down…" Aaron said.

Zak looked at him.

"I'll calm down when she-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

"Emily is my sister! Okay?!" I blurted out.

Zak looked at me in shock.

"You have a sister…?" Zak asked.

I rubbed my hand over my eyes, feeling my eyes beginning to water.

"I… _had_ …a sister…" I said quietly.

There was silence for a minute or two.

I opened my eyes, starting to find the silence unbearable.

Zak looked like he had a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"She's the one you've been seeing all along…isn't she?" Zak asked.

I couldn't tell if he was still angry with me.

His expression was unreadable.

I simply nodded, trying my best to hold back the flood of emotions.

"You saw her the day of the interview…out in the hall, didn't you?" Aaron suddenly asked.

Zak looked at Aaron in shock, then back at me.

_Crap._

It was all going to come out now.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"And she said something to you…I barely heard you ask 'why'," Aaron stated.

I closed my eyes briefly.

I wanted to tell him to shut up, but he was simply doing what friends do.

He was sticking by Zak.

"She said 'you can't do this'…" I replied honestly.

Zak looked like he was starting to put all the pieces together in his mind.

"You saw her that first day you came to my house, didn't you?" Zak asked.

I nodded.

"…did she say anything to you then?" Zak asked.

 _Damn it…_ I thought.

He knew what was going on now.

He just wanted me to admit it.

"She said 'you can't go'…" I replied quietly, feeling my eyes watering now.

He was going to hate me.

I had been lying to him all this time, keeping secrets.

And now I was basically informing him that my sister had visited me a few times to warn me about not going through with becoming an investigator.

"Zak…she-" Cheryl started softly, standing up.

Zak closed his eyes and held his hand out to tell her not to say anything.

Cheryl looked at me.

She looked as upset as I was, but I nodded slightly to her.

_This is my fault…I'll deal with it…_

"And at the gas station…you didn't really see a figure of a man, did you?" Zak asked.

I could practically see the growing anger and pain radiating off him.

"No…" I started. "I first saw her outside…while we were waiting for you in the SUV. She walked to the door of the gas station and motioned me to follow her…so I did," I continued.

Zak rubbed a hand over his face.

"When you and I ran into each other, she was standing by the restroom door…when I first went inside, I couldn't see her. As I was facing the mirror, I saw her standing behind me. I turned around and she was right there…" I started, wiping a few stray tears away.

"She…looked horrible…unlike any other time I had seen her…she told me to go home, before it was too late," I said softly.

I could vividly remember the way Emily had looked, as if I had seen her only mere moments ago.

Wet hair. Dark, sunken eyes. Grey toned skin.

"She yelled at me again to go home…then I started having visions. I've never had visions before…" I said softly.

Despite Zak's anger, he responded calmly.

"Visions?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I kept seeing dark, empty rooms…over and over again. The last room I saw had a number on the door…" I trailed off.

"109…" Zak said in shock.

I nodded again.

"After that…I felt a bad pain in my forehead," I said quietly, a few tears falling down my cheeks again. "That was before you came in…" I added.

"So, let me make sure I have this straight," Zak started.

I forced myself to look at him.

"You're telling me, that from the day of the interview, you've been seeing your sister-" Zak started.

"I've seen her for years…" I interrupted, hoping it would lessen his anger.

I was wrong. He kept right on going.

"And every time you've seen her, she basically kept telling you not to take the job. And then, the day of your first lockdown - at a place notorious for poltergeist activity - she warns you again not to go through with it. And she also shows you the fucking room you end up getting attacked in?!" Zak said, losing his cool in the end.

I felt more tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Zak…I'm sorry…in all the years I've seen her, she had never done anything like this, and I-" I replied quickly.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Ali! Something or someone pulled you across a room, causing you to smack your _head_ against a radiator! You were lucky to come out of it with only a concussion!" Zak snapped back.

"I know…" I replied quietly. "I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you the truth every time I saw her, but I-" I stopped speaking when he held up a hand.

"Save it. Don't even bother," Zak said, walking past me and toward the door.

My panic kicked into overdrive and I quickly started to follow him.

"Zak, wait! Please don't leave…" I started, stopping dead in my tracks when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

I had almost ran right into him.

"I'm not doing this again. I'm not going to let myself end up in a situation where someone I care about is getting hurt, partly because of me, and lying to me about it!" Zak said.

I could see the pain in his eyes.

It shook me to my core.

"This didn't happen because of you…I walked into this willingly…" I started.

"It doesn't matter! If you want to keep doing the job, fine, put yourself through hell. But I'm not going to be personally involved with someone who can't be honest to me about it! Especially after how honest _I've_ been with you!" Zak replied.

I felt the tears falling now.

I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. Not now.

"Zak…" I pleaded, quietly.

"Don't," Zak said, turning away and walking to the front door. "I shouldn't of went against the promise I had made to myself. I told myself I wouldn't get attached to another woman, because all the women I've been with since starting _'Ghost Adventures'_ just ended up lying to me, about one thing or another." He continued.

He briefly looked back at me, pain written across his face.

"You turned out to be just another one of them," Zak said sadly, but mostly with bitterness to his tone.

He turned his back on me and walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

I couldn't stop a quiet sob from escaping my throat.

"I'll come back for this stuff later…" I heard Aaron quietly say to Cheryl.

"Sure," Cheryl said quietly.

I kept standing where I was as Aaron walked past me, and quietly slipped out the door.

I slowly turned around when I suddenly felt Cheryl's hand on my shoulder.

Her eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry…" Cheryl said softly.

I didn't know if she was apologizing for having let my secret out, or if she was apologizing in general.

Regardless, I wasn't mad at her anymore. I had no right to be.

 _I_ was the one who had messed up. Big time.

 _You always fuck everything up_ , I thought to myself.

I broke down in full on tears as I threw my arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

Cheryl hugged me back tightly and rubbed my back gently.

"Everything will be okay," Cheryl said softly.

I knew it wouldn't be okay.

I had finally found a man I never thought would exist.

And I had just lost him.


	27. Alone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a Disclaimer reminder: I, sadly, have no connection with Zak. And I certainly don't any connection with any ex girlfriends. I don't mean any offence or harm against anyone, especially not Zak.**

**Chapter 27: Alone Again**

_Zak's Point of View_

It was roughly two hours later.

I was sitting out in the backyard, music blasting from some portable speakers, a beer in my hand, and Gracie laying at my feet.

_I can't believe I've been lied to, again,_ I thought.

When I had stormed out of Cheryl and Alicia's house, Aaron had quickly followed me out.

I hadn't expected him to leave. I wouldn't of been mad at him if he had stayed. And to be honest, I had wanted to be alone.

But I had given him a ride over, and I realized he felt bad for me.

* * *

_"I'm sorry bro…" Aaron said as he got into the passengers seat of my Dodge Challenger._

_I revved the engine and backed up out of the driveway, then sped off down the street._

_I had sensed Aaron's tension at my speed, but I didn't care at the time._

_I often took my ride out to an empty, deserted, parking lot after a rough lockdown to let off some steam. Speeding across the empty space. Pulling tire squealing donuts over and over again._

_The rush thrilled me._

_"I know what you're thinking," Aaron began. "But I really don't think she's like the other women you're comparing her too." Aaron said._

_I knew she wasn't like the women from my past._

_I had been a different man then._

_I had been younger, liked to party and get wild._

_I had loved the attention from the women, regardless if they really wanted to be with me, or if they were just looking to share a bit of the spotlight._

_But several of my paranormal experiences had changed me._

_I didn't want to be surrounded by lots of women anymore._

_I didn't want fake adoration._

_I wanted someone I could come home too, and be at peace with. Someone who I could feel completely comfortable with._

_I wanted someone who made me want to be a better man._

_In the short span of a month, I found those things with Alicia, and a lot more._

_She didn't care about the spotlight. She didn't care about the money, or the fancy houses and fancy cars._

_She understood my social anxiety. She understood my paranormal experiences. She understood my weirdness._

_And most importantly, somehow, just being around her calmed me in a way I never thought possible._

_I hadn't been having as much nightmares since I had met her. I could face my demons when she was around._

_I didn't feel so haunted._

_But she had lied to me…_

_"I know she's not like them bro, but she lied to me, just like they did," I responded._

_I gripped the steering wheel to keep my emotions in check._

_"I'm not saying her lying to you is okay, but she clearly seems badly affected by whatever happened to her sister," Aaron said._

_Hearing him speak of Alicia going through pain made me want to turn around and go back to her. To hold her in my arms and tell her it would be okay._

_But damn it…I had given her so many chances to tell me._

_Once I had stopped pushing her to tell me, I had been patient. I had told myself I'd wait until she was ready to tell me._

_And she couldn't._

_Her best friend had let it slip by accident._

_I could get complete strangers to open up and fall apart in front of me, but I couldn't do it with the people that mattered the most to me._

_"I get that Aaron. But I can't deal with lying. I've been lied to, too many times. She should know that I'd understand…" I said._

_I suddenly realized we had reached Aaron's place._

_How fast had I been driving?_

_Aaron sighed as he undid his seatbelt._

_"I know bro. I guess... I'm just sorry, that after everything you put yourself through, that you still can't find some peace for yourself," Aaron said._

_I kept my eyes staring straight ahead._

_"I'm sorry too bro…" I said quietly._

_After a few seconds silence, Aaron got out of the car, gently closing the door behind him._

_He leaned in the open window to look at me._

_"Are you going to be alright dude?" Aaron asked._

_I looked at him and faked a small smile._

_"Yeah bro. I'm just gonna go home to Gracie, like I have been for years," I said._

_Thank God I had Gracie._

_Aaron frowned slightly, but nodded._

_"Call if you need anything bro," Aaron said._

_I nodded._

_"I will," I said, before speeding off again._

* * *

I took a sip of my beer and sighed as I leaned my head back against my chair.

_Maybe I should just go back to my wilder ways,_ I thought to myself.

But then memories of _her_ had flooded my mind.

I remember when I had started to realize that she wasn't the type of girlfriend I wanted.

I had been out at a club with her, Aaron and Billy at the time…

* * *

_I stood at the bar, waiting for the two drinks I had ordered for Shannon and I, watching Billy do his thing at the DJ Booth._

_He was playing a great set._

_Suddenly, I heard a female voice next to me._

_"Excuse me?"_

_I looked to see two, young, beautiful looking blondes standing next to me._

_One was standing closer to me than the other._

_The second girl looked to be a little shy, more conservatively dressed._

_"How can I help you beautiful ladies?" I replied, smiling at the girls._

_I received a huge smile in return._

_"You're Zak Bagans, aren't you? From 'Ghost Adventures'?" The blonde, standing closer to me, asked._

_"That's me," I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_Stupid Social Anxiety._

_"Oh my god, I told you Angela!" The girl replied to her friend._

_"Angela huh? I like that name, it has 'Angel' in it," I commented, trying to be friendly, but realizing instantly how lame I sounded._

_Angela smiled shyly._

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you…" She said shyly._

_"I'm Courtney, we both love your show!" The first girl said._

_I smiled at the two of them._

_"Nice to meet you both," I replied. "Thank you for supporting the show," I added._

_They both smiled._

_"Can we get a picture with you, please?" Courtney asked, holding up her phone._

_"Of course," I replied, standing up fully and turning away from the bar._

_She turned briefly and called to someone over her shoulder._

_"Greg!"_

_I saw a man walk over._

_Oh great, probably a boyfriend, I thought._

_"Here Greg, he said it was okay," Courtney said, handing her phone to the guy, then looked at me, "This is my brother, Greg," she added._

_I smiled and nodded at Greg, he nodded back._

_I then held my arms out toward Courtney and Angela._

_Courtney giggled as she immediately moved in close to me, wrapping an arm around my back, and resting her other hand on my stomach._

_Angela stepped in on my other side, wrapping an arm around me as well, but clearly not as touchy as Courtney._

_I smiled regardless. I was used to some women being more "touchy feely" than others._

_I wrapped an arm around each of them and rested my hands at their waists._

_"Zak," I heard an annoyed voice said._

_It was then I noticed Shannon waiting nearby._

_Was her dress that short when we left? I thought briefly._

_I shook my head._

_"One second Shan," I replied._

_I smiled for the camera, thanked the girls again for their support, then turned to Shannon._

_She was not happy._

_"Who were they?" She asked, watching them walk away with daggers in her eyes._

_Ugh, not again._

_"Fans. Thanks bro," I said, as the bartender handed me our drinks._

_I held Shannon's out to her, but she didn't take it, still watching the girls, who were now looking at a cell phone._

_Probably posting about me online, or texting their friends._

_"What was with the taller bimbo, putting her hand on your stomach?" Shannon asked._

_I set her drink on the bar, as she still had yet to take it, and looked at her, my eyes slightly narrowed._

_"She was just posing for the picture, it was nothing. And don't call her a bimbo, you don't even know her," I replied, slightly annoyed._

_"Oh, and you do?" Shannon asked, giving me an annoyed look._

_"No, but you don't have to be rude every time I meet a fan," I replied._

_She rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever," she said, downing her drink. "I have to go freshen up," Shannon added._

_I gently grabbed her arm before she could walk away._

_"Shan…you're not still using, are you?" I asked, lowering my voice._

_"So what if I am?" She replied, then smiled slyly at me as she leaned closer to me. "You like it when I get wild," she added, before turning and heading toward the restrooms._

_"Shannon!" I called._

_She ignored me._

* * *

Suddenly, I felt Gracie's head rest on my thigh, distracting me from the memory.

I looked down at her and smiled slightly despite the sad look in her eyes.

Gracie always knew when I was hurting.

"I guess I'm just meant to live my life alone Grace," I said, gently petting the top of her head.

Gracie let out a soft whine, as if she knew that I was talking about Alicia.

I leaned my head back against the seat again.

"I know Grace…I miss her already…" I said softly, closing my eyes and tried to let the music drown out my thoughts.


	28. Standing Up for A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **April 22 Update: I've removed three chapters that I had posted after this update. After writing some more and pondering some dilemma's that have been going through my head, I have decided to change what I had written after this point. I believe it'll better fit the story and it's progression, as I feel the way I had written after this chapter was having some things move to fast.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I also removed one tiny tidbit from this chapter: the location of the first lockdown.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So please bare with me while I fix up some issues in the upcoming chapters.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, thank you for all the support!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Authors Note: Just a Disclaimer reminder: I, sadly, have no connection with Zak. And I certainly don't any connection with any ex girlfriends. I don't mean any offence or harm against anyone, especially not Zak.**

**Chapter 28: Standing Up for A Friend**

_Cheryl's Point of View_

_A few days later…_

I couldn't stand it anymore.

Alicia was completely heartbroken, and entirely blaming herself, like she always did.

She had been so happy the past month, thinking that she may have found a guy that accepted everything different about her.

Now it was like the life had been sucked out of her.

She was basically keeping to her room, except to use the restroom and shower.

She had tried texting Zak the next day after the blow up, but he hadn't responded.

I didn't know him as well as Alicia did, and I understood completely that he was upset that she had lied to him.

He had every right to be upset.

But this was torture for me to watch.

Especially since Alicia was to travel with the guys tomorrow to do their first official investigation and Zak still couldn't even try to reach out?

I was not having it.

So I had gotten dressed, called Aaron to come pick me up and basically be my backup.

I told Ali I was going out to pick up a few things and would be back later, then proceeded downstairs and outside to wait for Aaron.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea Cheryl," Aaron said, as he pulled into Zak's driveway.

"If you really think that, then why did you agree to it?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Un…oh fine, you're right," Aaron replied, getting out of the car and walking around to my side of the car, opening my door for me.

I laughed as I got out of the car.

"Silly Aaron," I said with a smile.

"Yup!" Aaron said in a funny voice and I laughed again.

Aaron smiled.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Aaron said, leading me up to the front door.

I followed Aaron up to the front door and waited with him while he ran the doorbell.

After a minute or two, Zak answered the door.

He looked like hell.

His hair wasn't styled to perfection like it normally was. He had bags under his eyes, and he just looked plain exhausted.

"Hey bro-" Zak started, noticed me and sighed. "Oh come on bro, seriously?" Zak added, looking at Aaron.

Aaron did his best innocent looking face.

"Just hear her out," Aaron said.

Zak looked annoyed, but stepped aside to let us in.

"Fine," Zak mumbled.

Aaron lead me inside and shut the door behind us.

Zak motioned for us to follow him over to the living room area.

He plopped down in a chair as Aaron and I walked over and sat on a couch.

Suddenly, I saw a dog trot into the room. It started wagging it's tail happily as it made a beeline for Aaron.

"Hey Grace! How you doing sweetheart?" Aaron asked, rubbing her sides as she put her front paws on his legs and started licking his face.

I smiled.

"So, I can guess why you're here, but I don't know why you're wasting your time," Zak said.

"Bro…" Aaron said, in a tone that silently asked him to play nice.

I looked at Zak and decided to be blunt with him.

"Because it's painful for me to see my best friend going through hell," I replied.

I thought I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, before his expression hardened again.

"What am I supposed to do about it? She lied to me," Zak said.

"I know she lied to you, but it's not because she wanted to. Talking about Emily is hard for her. She can barely even talk to _me_ about her," I replied.

"Her reasons for lying don't matter, she still lied. I've had enough women lie to me in my past. I'm not associating myself with liars anymore,"

"Zak, I'm not asking you to forgive her in a minute, but you _are_ going to be working with her. Can't you at least try to mend the bridge a little?" I asked.

Zak shrugged.

"It's her choice to continue with the job. And she doesn't have to be near me during the investigations," Zak replied.

My eyes narrowed.

"Don't try that with me," I said, slightly angry.

"Try what? I'm not-" Zak began.

"Acting like you don't care about her! I've seen the way you look at her. That doesn't go away overnight!" I retorted.

Zak's own eyes narrowed.

"Maybe not," he said reluctantly. "But she lied to me about her paranormal experiences, just like the other women I've dated, among other things," Zak explained.

"You know damn well Ali is not like _those_ women," I snapped.

I felt Aaron rub my back a bit, trying to signal to me to calm down.

"And what in the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Zak snapped back.

"I did research online. I know you can't believe everything you read on the internet, but pictures are another story," I said.

"And?" Zak asked.

 _Maybe I shouldn't of gone this route…_ I thought.

But it was too late now.

"The last woman I could find that you were with, was in _'Playboy'_ ," I started. "Plastic boobs obvious, and nothing but half naked shots on her Twitter account," I added.

"Yeah, those are true. But she also advocates for animals," Zak replied.

_Damn…_

"Why the hell are you sticking up for her bro?" Aaron suddenly cut in.

I looked at him.

Zak sighed.

"I'm not…I'm just saying…don't judge a book by its cover," Zak replied.

"Oh please. She was insanely jealous of any woman that came within feet of you, and that's just the start of it," Aaron said.

 _Phew…not entirely a perfect argument on Zak's side,_ I thought.

"Yeah, I remember," Zak grumbled. "And I would like to forget it, so change the subject please," Zak added.

"My point is, Ali's _not_ that type of girl, at all," I started.

"She lied. It's close enough," Zak said.

"Do you want to know why she lied? Because it _kills_ her to talk about," I retorted.

"So, does she believe I'd laugh or judge her? Because that's ridiculous-" Zak started.

I just lost it then.

Alicia would probably kill me for telling Zak the few details I knew, but Zak was pissing me off.

"No, she's afraid you'll agree with her!" I snapped.

Zak's expression changed to confusion.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked.

"Her parents died when she was 12-years-old, Emily was 10," I started.

Both Zak and Aaron looked stunned.

I hadn't let on about these details to Aaron beforehand.

"All I know is that it was a car accident. I don't know specifics, she's never been able to tell me. _Two years_ after that, _TWO_ , Emily drowned. In a river that ran near the property they lived in at the time. Ali's blamed herself for all three deaths for as long as I've known her, which was high school," I finished.

Zak, for the first time since I had met him, was speechless.

"Woah…that's rough…" Aaron said quietly.

I nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever know the whole story. She has herself convinced that their deaths were her fault, so that's why it's so hard for her to talk about it," I said, looking at Zak.

I could see pain in his eyes.

I hoped it was pain for what Alicia had gone through, and that he'd realize he may have been too hard on her.

I watched him as he slid his fingers through his messy hair, and let out a quiet sigh.

"Cheryl…thank you, for telling me at least that. It helps me understand more why she hadn't told me sooner," Zak started.

I began feeling hopeful, until Zak spoke again.

"But the truth is…she still lied. She could of told me the bare minimum of details, that she had lost a family member or friend, and that's who she was seeing. She ended up getting injured because she didn't tell anyone," Zak explained.

"I know, but Zak…you must understand now why she lied…" I said.

"I do…but that doesn't make it okay. If Aaron, Billy or Jay withheld information like that and then got hurt, I'd be angry too. Withholding information like that can lead to serious consequences with the paranormal…oppression, possession, demonic attachments…" Zak explained, I stared at him.

"You really don't think Emily is some sort of negative entity do you? It tried to warn her! And she's only a 12-year-old girl…" I started, but noticed Aaron shaking his head.

"Demons tend to take on the form of a little girl to lure in people…" Aaron explained.

I blinked.

I didn't know what to say.

"That's why she needs to be honest about it…about _all_ of it. And besides…if she can't share something that personal with me…what chance do we have to begin with?" Zak said sadly.

I sighed.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"You'll still look out for her…won't you? Do your best to make sure she doesn't end up hurt or in some dark place?" I asked.

Zak nodded without hesitation.

"Of course I'll look out for her, like you said…our emotions don't go away over night…" Zak started.

I smiled a bit.

"But I can't be with someone if they can't trust me, can't be honest with me…I just can't…" Zak said softly.

I didn't like it, but I understood.

He was right. Honesty is everything in a relationship. And Alicia should be the one telling him the details of her past, not me. If she couldn't do that, then it implied she didn't trust him, or didn't have faith in him, whether it was true or not.

I sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry…for snapping at you and all…" I said softly.

Zak shook his head.

"You were only doing what a best friend does," Zak said, giving me a weak smile.

I smiled weakly in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: We've reached the end of another update. :( I hope I did well by Zak and explaining why he's upset with me.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	29. Good News, Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So, I finally got my plot line and upcoming chapters better worked out. I think the changes are an improvement. Before, I felt I had made to little of the blowup between Zak and Alicia.**
> 
> **So, if you've previously read Chapters 29-31, please re-read them from here.**
> 
> **In case you missed the update I had posted on April 22 on the last chapter, here it is again:**
> 
>   **April 22 Update: I've removed three chapters that I had posted after this update. After writing some more and pondering some dilemma's that have been going through my head, I have decided to change what I had written after this point. I believe it'll better fit the story and it's progression, as I feel the way I had written after this chapter was having some things move to fast.**
> 
> **I also removed one tiny tidbit from this chapter: the location of the first lockdown.**
> 
> **I'm sorry again for all the confusion, but I believe this works out better.**
> 
> **Onto the improved chapters!**

**Chapter 29: Good News, Bad News**

_Alicia's Point Of View_

_Later that night…_

I was laying on my bed, playing a game on my iPad.

Cheryl had come home roughly an hour and a half after she had left.

She looked guilty as soon as she walked in the door, and I knew right away.

She had gone to see Zak.

She had filled me in on the details, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

Was Zak still going to consider me a friend? Or was he just going to act like a bodyguard?

Regardless, I assured Cheryl I wasn't angry with her. She had only tried to help.

Unfortunately, knowing she had had a fairly easygoing talk with Zak didn't make me feel any better.

How was I going to handle working with him?

Suddenly, my cell rang.

I reached over and picked it up off the nightstand, and saw that it was Aaron.

I was tempted not to answer it.

I didn't want to talk about Zak, but I figured I had better at least see what Aaron wanted.

"Hey Aaron," I replied.

"Hey sweetheart," Aaron started, sounding sympathetic. "How are you doing?" Aaron added.

"Could be better," I replied honestly.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably aren't up much for talking, but I have some news," Aaron said.

I tensed slightly.

"What type of news?" I asked.

"Well, part good, part bad," Aaron said.

"Wonderful…" I replied.

"The good news first. Our first investigation has been pushed back a week," Aaron said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's based on the bad news…the producers and network have decided to use our _'Goldfield Hotel'_ investigation for the first episode of the season…" Aaron said.

I felt like I had been sucker punched.

"What?! Please tell me you're joking!" I replied, both shocked and upset.

_Had the producers actually bothered to watch all the footage?_

"I know Ali, we're not happy about it either. Zak was furious-" Aaron started, but then stopped, realizing he had said Zak's name.

I swallowed back a lump that formed in my throat.

"Anyway…we tried to fight it, but they think it'll make for a great first episode. But the really personal stuff will be edited out. So try not to worry," Aaron said.

I sighed quietly.

"I'll try not to," I said. "What does that decision have to do with pushing the next investigation back?" I added.

"Well, we usually have two or three weeks break between episodes, so they're giving us another week off. Although…sone of us will probably go into the office to help with editing the footage," Aaron said.

_He was talking about Zak._

"You don't have to come in though. Take the extra week to rest up and recover more from your concussion," Aaron said.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know," I replied.

"No problem. Take it easy. Goodnight," Aaron said.

"I will, you too. Goodnight," I replied.

We both hung up.

I rubbed my forehead as I stood up and started heading downstairs to talk to Cheryl.

"Hey Cheryl? You're not going to believe this!" I called as I walked down the stairs.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cheryl asked, as I brought my luggage out to the front door.

I was headed to my first official investigation, a house owned by a couple who believed they were being terrorized by the Zozo Demon, in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

I hadn't done much research about this demon, knowing Zak would inform the others and I of all the important details.

I was one of those people who believed you shouldn't even say the name of the demon out loud. The less I knew about it, the better.

"Ali? Are you okay?" Cheryl asked again, looking concerned.

I couldn't blame her for being worried about me.

I was stressed out about a lot of things.

Firstly, I was still worried about the footage from the _'Goldfield Hotel'_ being aired, despite the fact I couldn't do much about it.

Second, I wasn't all that excited about investigating a potential demon haunting, but I also knew it was part of the job and I had to get used to it.

And lastly, Zak.

I hadn't seen or talked to him since our blowup. And now I was going to be stuck on a plane with him for a little over two hours.

Emotionally, I was not having a good morning.

"I'll be fine," I lied, motioning to a backpack that I was taking with me. "I have my phone loaded with music, and have my earbuds. I have my iPad, my journal, and I have my sketchbook. Plenty of loner material," I added, chuckling softly in the hopes it would calm Cheryl.

She frowned slightly, causing me to sigh.

"I know what you're thinking, 'don't go', but I have to. You know I have questions about the paranormal and the afterlife that I need to try to find answers for…" I said. "Besides…you told me about your meeting with Zak…it's on me to get the courage to tell him. If I'm around him enough…maybe that'll happen one day..." I added.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

It must be the guys, they were picking me to save Cheryl having to drive me to the airport.

Cheryl opened it, and smiled when she saw Aaron.

"Morning Aaron," she greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

He smiled as he walked inside.

"Good morning ladies," Aaron replied, then looked at me.

"You all set?" Aaron asked.

I nodded and motioned to one suitcase, and one smaller bag on the floor.

"That's it? Aren't women supposed to travel with like, fifty bags?" Aaron teased.

Cheryl and I laughed.

"Not all women!" Cheryl retorted, playfully hitting Aaron's arm.

"She does," I pretended to whisper.

Aaron laughed, then grabbed the strap of my smaller bag and put it over his shoulder, and then picked up the suitcase.

"I can get those Aaron," I commented.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I let you do that?" Aaron asked, winking at me.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

Aaron smiled and nodded.

"No problem, I'll be right back," Aaron said, more to Cheryl than to myself, before walking back outside.

Cheryl looked at me, worry on her face.

I stepped up to her and hugged her.

"I'll manage…try not to worry," I said softly.

Cheryl hugged me back.

"I'll try not to. And please be careful…and if you see anything on the way…" She started.

"I know CareBear, I'll tell Aaron," I said. "And I'll be careful," I added, pulling back to look at her.

She smiled weakly, still looking worried.

I rubbed her arms a bit and gave her the best reassuring smile I could muster.

I heard Aaron shut the trunk of the SUV, and saw him coming up to the house.

As much as I hated the thought of walking out to that SUV, where I knew Zak was sitting in the passengers seat, I didn't want to watch Aaron and Cheryl saying their "goodbyes" either.

I picked up the strap of my backpack and pulled it over my shoulder.

"Alright," I said, looking at Cheryl. "I'll see you in a few days," I added.

I could feel my eyes watering slightly.

Cheryl smiled at me, her eyes also watering a bit.

"Love you," Cheryl said.

"Love you too," I replied, then walked outside as Aaron walked back inside.

* * *

I walked down to the SUV, keeping my head down a bit.

I could feel Zak's eyes on me.

It literally caused an ache in my chest to have to play this part of ignoring him.

I slipped my backpack off as I reached the SUV.

I opened the back door, climbed up into the seat and pulled the door shut behind me. I set my backpack down on the floor near my feet.

"Morning Ali," Billy said from the driver's seat.

I looked up and saw him looking back at me.

I smiled weakly.

"Morning Billy," I replied.

He smiled and turned to face the front again.

Zak didn't say a word.

_Fuck._

Suddenly, the door across from me opened.

"Let's get this party started!" Aaron exclaimed, as he climbed into his seat.

I heard Billy laughing from the driver's seat.

I buckled my seatbelt and then took out my phone and earbuds from my backpack. I put the earbuds in, put my sunglasses on, then leaned against the back of my seat, and turned slightly to face the window.

I was forever thankful for my sunglasses as I silently let a few tears roll down my cheeks.

This was going to be a long trip.


	30. Episodes and Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a reminder, the Chapters 29-31 that were posted, have been replaced with new chapters this update.**

**Chapter 30: Episodes and Boys**

_Two months later…_

_"Well, I never thought this would happen, but right now, I'm on my way to Venice, Italy!"_

I was sitting in my seat and writing in my journal, beside Aaron, onboard an airplane flying to Italy, for our next investigation.

I couldn't believe it.

It still seemed like just yesterday that this crazy new world of being a paranormal investigator had started, but as of now, I had three investigations under my belt.

The _'Goldfield Hotel'_ was now a distant nightmare.

I still wasn't entirely happy that the footage was going to be used as the premiere episode for Season 10, but I had seen the almost finished cut, and like Aaron had said, most of the personal stuff wasn't included.

At the time of seeing the latest cut, they had simply just included most of the footage of me up until my cameras "malfunctioned", and then focused on some more of Zak and Aaron's footage.

I guess the knowledge of me being pulled across the room and having my head smack into a radiator would have been a little over the top for my very first episode. And without actual film footage of the event, it would hardly be "believable", as the producers put it.

I wasn't complaining.

* * *

Four weeks ago, we had travelled to Oklahoma City in Oklahoma, to investigate the Zozo Demon.

That investigation had come along with some very crazy, and very serious, shit.

The Zozo Demon is known for reportedly attacking and possessing its victims through a Ouija, or Spirit, Board. It also reportedly can attack and possess people who enter premises it's known to be affecting.

We had definitely experienced crazy things that night.

Knocking sounds, loud bangs, creepy EVPs, surges of cold energy, dogs in the neighbourhood howling.

At one point, the wife of the couple, had left the house for a brief period of time, only to return with her belt undone, her hair in disarray, and her demeanour completely different.

She said she had been sexually assaulted by Zozo.

At another point, her husband, while using the Ouija Board, had seemingly gone into a trance and started speaking in Latin. When he came back to himself, he had no recollection of what he had just done.

For whatever reason, I didn't receive any warnings from Emily prior to the investigation. Maybe because I had already cautioned myself plenty of times on what I would and would not be doing during the investigation.

Like using the Ouija Board - Jay had taken over on that front.

Looking back, I was glad Emily hadn't gotten "involved" with that investigation. If she really was in some alternate reality, roaming around with good and evil alike, I didn't want her anywhere near demons, of any kind.

* * *

Two weeks after that, we had travelled to Mexico City, Mexico.

_Mexico!_

I couldn't believe it when the guys had told me.

I was even more in shock when they told me we were going to investigate an "Island of Dolls".

I had thought they were joking, but they were entirely serious.

 _"Isla de las Munecas"_ , or The Island of Dolls, is located between the canals of Xochimico. It stands as a dedication to a young girl that had reportedly drowned near the island.

The story states that a man by the name of Don Julian Santana Barrera, who had been a caretaker of the island at one point in time, had found a little girl, who he believed drowned under mysterious circumstances.

Shortly after that, he had found a doll. Believing it had belonged to her, he hung the doll from a tree to show his respect for her.

Over a period of 50 years, believing himself to be haunted over not having been able to save the young girls life, he continued gathering and displaying dolls all over the island, in hopes of pleasing her spirit.

Julian was later found dead in 2001, reportedly having drowned in the very same spot as the little girl.

Since his death, the island has become a tourist attraction, where visitors bring even more dolls.

When the guys had told me the story, I hadn't said much, and for a very good reason.

Because Emily had drowned.

And I blamed myself for it.

_Was I haunted and having these experiences because I couldn't save her?_

* * *

The sound of Aaron's voice next to me distracted me from my thoughts.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Aaron asked, lightly kicking the back of Zak's seat.

Despite having my earbuds in and listening to music, it was then that I heard Zak making a quiet "vrooooom!" noise, like the sound of a car's engine.

"The fool is 'driving' that mini car across his chest," Billy answered, sitting in the seat in front of me. "And recording himself with his phone, as usual." Billy added.

I managed to keep my laughter inward, while Aaron burst out laughing.

The past two months between Zak and I had been…well, pretty much non-existent.

We hadn't talked about Emily or my past since we had our blowup. I just couldn't find the courage to bring the topic up.

After all these years, not even Cheryl knew all the details surrounding my parents, and Emily's, deaths.

Zak and I basically only interacted on locations, during investigations. And even then, it was minimal. But we seemed to keep up the appearance of working well together, because the producers hadn't complained about any of our footage we've done so far.

I hated it.

I hated pretending like we were just colleagues, and that was all we had been.

I _missed_ him. Terribly.

"Bored bro?" Aaron asked, reaching forward and tugging on Zak's backwards hat.

I saw Zak smack his hand away and heard him grumble something that sounded like "go away".

Aaron simply laughed.

I looked out the window next to me and sighed inwardly.

_Boys._


	31. Poveglia Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a reminder, the Chapters 29-31 that were posted, have been replaced with new chapters this update.**
> 
> **Also, as you can see by the chapter title, this is going to be the investigation of Poveglia Island. So, in this story, the island hasn't been investigated yet.**

**Chapter 32: Poveglia Island**

It was almost dark.

Zak, Aaron, Billy, Jay and I were spread out across the island, setting up static x-cameras on places we had marked on a map earlier.

I was standing about halfway down a long hallway, the walls covered in overgrowth of foliage on one side, several archways leading into rooms, on the other side.

Aaron was at one end of the hall, setting up the static x-camera and using me as a test subject to check the cameras focus, audio, etc.

I found myself feeling very nervous about this investigation.

Poveglia Island is known as one of the darkest spots on earth.

In the 18th century, it had a hospital that was used to quarantine people who developed the bubonic plague.

It is said the island itself was partly created by the ashes of thousands upon thousands of people who died of the plague, and their bodies burned.

In 1922, the hospital was converted into an insane asylum and housed the mentally insane. There are also stories of a doctor who committed cruel experiments on his patients, and, after turning insane himself, killed himself by jumping from a bell tower.

"You alright down there?" Aaron called, still fiddling with the camera.

"Yeah…just find this place creepy," I called back.

I saw Aaron nod in agreement.

"Alright, we're set, let's meet back up with the others," Aaron said.

For the first time in two months, I actually felt some relief at the thought of seeing Zak again.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

After setting up all the static x-cameras, which took some time as the island is fairly large. It's spilt into two parts by a canal, with one bridge that crosses to the other side. On the other side - were what is know as the "Plague Fields" - the fields where the bodies of the bubonic plague were said to have been burned and buried.

And of course, Zak wanted to go there first.

"Alright, Aaron, Ali and I will go to the fields. Billy and Jay, you guys head to the building with the bell tower and see if you can contact the doctor," Zak said.

"Alright, have fun dudes, and lady," Billy said.

I chuckled.

"Be safe…" I said.

I really had a bad feeling about this place, but Zak was like an excited little boy.

He had wanted to investigate Poveglia Island for years.

We waited until Billy and Jay disappeared into one of the buildings.

"Alright guys, let's go," Zak said, starting to head toward the nearest grouping of trees, which we had to get through to find the canal.

"Wonderful…walking through the woods in pitch blackness," I mumbled, as I turned my camera on.

"It could be worse," Aaron said, as he turned on his camera and started after Zak.

Somehow, I didn't think it could get any worse than this island.

* * *

_Roughly an hour later…_

We had made our way through the thick trees, and found the canal.

We began walking along the canal to find the bridge.

At one point, Zak stopped and Aaron and I turned our cameras on him to record what he had to say.

"This canal splits Poveglia in half. Boaters and all kinds of people see white shadows and non stop apparitions," Zak said, turning slightly to aim his flashlight out over the water.

I could see fog rising from the water.

It made the place creepier.

I noticed that Aaron was panning his camera over the water, so I kept my camera focused on Zak.

Suddenly, I could smell something in the air.

It only took me a minute to realize what the odour was.

"I smell something, like something burning," I said.

"Yeah, I was just going to say the same thing," Zak said, looking at me.

I still felt my heart flutter whenever he looked at me, even after two months of barely interacting with each other.

_God, get a grip girl,_ I thought.

"Oh, I can smell it now too," Aaron said.

All three of us quickly turned to look across the river, as we heard a distant, female scream come from the other side.

It was too dark to see much of the other side.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Zak asked.

"Yes," Aaron and I said simultaneously.

We all stood still and listened carefully for anything further.

Suddenly, another scream came from the distance.

A scream of pain.

"Oh my god!" Aaron said.

"We gotta get over there, come on," Zak said, aiming his flashlight at the ground, guiding our way.

Even though the guys normally never used flashlights in more recent investigations, we all carried one to be on the safe side.

In this case, we weren't familiar enough with the island to walk around outside without one.

* * *

After another few minutes of walking, we found the single, arched bridge that crossed the canal.

Zak had set up a static x-camera here earlier.

Hopefully when we reviewed the footage later, we'd hear the screams we had heard moments ago.

We crossed the bridge, being careful not to disturb the static x-camera, and Zak was the first one to step on the ground on the other side.

Aaron followed shortly after.

I stopped just short of stepping off the bridge.

"I feel like I'm sinking into the ground," Zak said, aiming his flashlight at the ground.

"I know dude, it's like there's air pockets," Aaron said.

I watched through my camera lens as Zak took the machete out of it's sleeve, hanging from his belt, and then kneeled down and started digging into the dirt with the blade.

"It's not even dirt, it's ash. Look," Zak said, lifting some of the ash up with his blade, then slowly tilted the blade so the ash slid off.

"Woah, dude," Aaron said, leaning down to get a closer shot.

It was lighter than soil, like dust.

Ash.

Human ash.

I did my best to ignore the feeling of nausea that hit me.

But then, Zak had picked up a small object from where he had dug into the ash.

"What is that dude?" Aaron asked, keeping his camera aimed on Zak.

"It looks like a piece of a human skull," Zak said.

_Oh god…_

"Whoa bro…" Aaron said.

Zak put the piece of bone back in the ash and stood up.

"You have the mask Aaron?" Zak asked.

"Yeah bro, it's in my backpack," Aaron replied, turning his back to Zak so he could remove the mask from Aaron's backpack.

It was a plague doctors' mask, that the plague doctors wore during the plague.

It covered over the eyes and nose, with small circular holes to see through. But the creepy factor about the mask was the nose.

It was long, almost beak like in shape.

It's said that the plague doctors filled the nose section of the mask with all different types of herbs that would act like a filter, and it was believed it would ward off "evil" smells of the plague and prevent them from becoming infected.

I filmed while Aaron helped tie the mask around Zak's head.

It was creepy to see.

Zak took out a digital recorder and walked further out into the fields, and Aaron followed him with his camera.

I was thankful Aaron had immediately gone with him. I wasn't too keen to potentially walk on dead people…

"Can you still see us through night vision?" Zak suddenly called from the middle of the field.

I took a few steps back and checked the view on the static x-camera.

"Yes! You're good!" I called back and then walked back to the end of the bridge, to continue to film with my own camera.

* * *

_Roughly half an hour later…_

We were getting some pretty half decent evidence in the fields.

The three of us had heard random, disembodied screams or moans of pain. And Zak had gotten a few EVP's as he walked around, asking questions while wearing the mask.

"Show yourself, let us know that you-" Zak started, but Aaron stopped him.

"Hold on, hold on bro!" Aaron said, quickly turning around and aiming his camera around the fields between him and I.

Suddenly, I started to hear what he must have heard.

Footsteps.

And they were coming closer toward me.

"I hear footsteps com- holy shit!" I ended in a yell, grabbing onto one of the railings with my free hand, and then whirling around with my camera when a loud crash sounded behind me.

The static x-camera that had been on a tripod, had been completely knocked over.

I was breathing heavily.

"Ali! Are you alright?!" I heard Zak's voice behind me.

He and Aaron were running back toward me.

I turned back to face them.

"I started hearing footsteps coming toward me, and then I suddenly felt…a cold surge of energy pass through me. Then the tripod was knocked over," I said, managing to remain fairly calm.

"I heard footsteps too Shorty, that's why I turned around. It sounded like they were right behind me," Aaron said.

Zak took off the plague doctor's mask and walked up to me on the bridge.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding mildly concerned.

But I thought I saw a lot more concern in his eyes.

I nodded.

"I'm fine," I said.

Aaron had walked past us on the bridge to check the static x-camera.

"Well, whatever it was, drained the battery from the camera," Aaron said, looking back at us. "But it seems okay," Aaron added, looking over the camera.

"Alright, let's replace the battery, set it back up, and then we'll head back and investigate inside the main building," Zak said, picking up the tripod and setting it up again.

* * *

_Roughly an hour later…_

After setting up the static x-camera again, and leaving a digital recorder under it on the bridge, we made our way back along the canal, and then through the woods to head back to base camp.

Once we arrived at base camp, we checked over our equipment and then paused briefly for Aaron and I to film Zak.

Zak stood at an angle, so he could look at the old building, and also look into my camera.

I felt my heart fluttering again as our eyes "locked" through the camera.

"Alright, we're back at base camp and have regrouped. Ali, Aaron and myself are going to head into this old building," Zak started, motioning with one hand at the building. "This place was used to quarantine plague victims. We don't know what we're up against, as we weren't able to find any other paranormal investigators that have been here. This is probably one of the darkest places on Earth, and we're going in," Zak finished, then started heading toward the building, Aaron following him.

Just as I was about to follow, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned slightly and saw Emily was hovering above the water, as if even she knew how bad this island was.

_"Only you can save him…"_ Emily said.

I felt confused, but also felt my anxiety coming back.

"Save who…?" I questioned quietly, knowing this could be edited out later.

_"Save him…"_ Emily pleaded, then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So just who exactly is Emily talking about? Guess we'll have to wait until the next update. ;)**


	32. Getting Closer To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back with another small update. I hadn't planned to update again this soon, but this is an exciting part for me to write, and I was eager to get it up to see what you think.**
> 
>  
> 
> **For this chapter, I have written a few phrases in Italian, but made sure it phrase is clearly translated in one way or another shortly after it's used. Also, I used Google Translate to do this, as I don't speak Italian. So I apologize if the Italian isn't perfect. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 32: Getting Closer to Hell**

_"Save him…" Emily pleaded, then disappeared._

"Emily, wait," I said quietly, taking a step toward the water, hoping she'd reappear.

She didn't.

"Ali? You okay?" Aaron suddenly asked from behind me.

I looked back at him.

I had promised Cheryl if I saw Emily in any way, that I'd at least tell Aaron, and considering the message she just gave me, I decided to keep my promise.

"I just saw her…" I said softly.

"Emily?" Aaron asked.

I nodded.

"Did she say anything?" Aaron asked, looking concerned.

"'Only you can save him'…" I said, quoting Emily's remark. "I asked her who she was talking about, but all she said was 'Save him' and then disappeared..." I added.

Zak, up near the building now, had no idea of what had just happened.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Zak called.

I looked at Aaron with worry on my face.

"I have a bad feeling about this Aaron…" I said.

Aaron hesitated, then sighed a bit.

"He'll go in there whether we go or not," Aaron said.

I knew he was right and took a bit of a deep breath and started walking toward the building, Aaron walked along with me.

"She could of easily meant me, Billy or Jay…" Aaron said.

I made a face in the darkness.

"Very reassuring Aaron…" I mumbled, as we continued walking.

* * *

"What were you two doing?" Zak asked when Aaron and I had finally caught up with him.

"The battery in Ali's camera suddenly died, I replaced it for her," Aaron quickly replied.

I was stunned.

Why was he lying for me.

I hesitated, but then spoke up, not wanting to lie about it, but also not wanting to throw Aaron under the bus.

I also didn't use her name, in case this discussion made it into the episode.

"I saw my sister standing over the water," I said softly.

Zak looked at me, surprised.

"Did she say anything?" Zak asked.

"That only I 'can save him'…but she didn't elaborate," I said.

Zak stayed silent for a minute, as if he were thinking about Emily's message.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have you with us," Zak said, looking into my camera, acting easy going for the audience.

He then turned and ducked down to enter a hole in the fence surrounding the ruined building.

"Watch the fence guys," Zak said, as he stepped through the fence.

Aaron looked at me.

"Told you," He mumbled, then carefully followed Zak through the fence.

I sighed and reluctantly followed Aaron, putting my free hand in his that he held out to help me through.

I had never wanted to smack Zak in the back of his head so much in the entirety of me knowing him.

* * *

We walked slowly through the dark, empty, decaying rooms.

Filming every corner, every tiny space, looking for any signs of activity.

Zak kept asking questions, but we weren't getting much activity, other than the occasional small noise here and there.

Earlier in the day, I had used Google Translate on my iPad to translate some key questions the guys often used during lockdowns, from English to Italian and had memorized them as best as I could.

I decided to give it a shot.

"Ce qualcuno qui?" I asked.

I managed not to laugh when Aaron and Zak whirled around and looked at me as if I were a ghost?

"What the heck Shorty?" Aaron asked.

I chuckled and shrugged innocently.

"I looked up some questions on Google translate earlier today," I said.

Zak smiled at me, probably for the first time in the past two months.

I was thankful for the darkness as I felt my face flush.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie," Aaron said.

"Not to mention sounding sexy," Zak said, somewhat teasingly.

I thought I was going to die of embarrassment, right then and there.

_Emily, are you sure you hadn't meant I'd be the one needing saving?_ I thought.

Aaron laughed and looked back at me.

"Alright, well you lead with the questions then Shorty," Aaron said.

_Oh great._

I walked forward a bit more and repeated my question.

"Ce qualcuno qui?" (Is there anybody here?) I asked.

Suddenly, there was a very loud bang from the room behind us.

We all whirled around to look at the doorway.

"Holy shit!" Zak exclaimed, as he walked over toward the door.

"That was loud bro!" Aaron said.

"Aaron, give me the Mel-Meter," Zak said.

Aaron opened a pocket on the vest he was wearing, which was covered in pockets, holding small pieces of gear, and took out the Mel-Meter.

He handed the Mel-Meter to Zak who turned it on and started scanning the room.

The Mel-Meter is used to detect rapid changes in the Electromagnetic Fields in the air, which spirits are said to give off. It also has the ability to detect changes in temperature.

I had kept silent, still surprised I had actually asked a question in a language I wasn't fluent in, and had seemingly gotten a response.

"You didn't tell the spirits off by mistake, did you Shorty?" Aaron asked.

Zak and I both laughed.

"No, I asked if anyone was here," I replied.

"Ce qualcuno qui?" Zak asked, stepping into the room while holding the Mel-Meter out in front of him.

_Okay…I understand the sexy part…_ I thought to myself.

"What other questions do you know?" Zak asked, as Aaron and I followed him into the room.

I scrambled around in my brain.

I was a little uneasy when I had asked this question, but went ahead with it anyway, thinking of the doctor who had reportedly killed a bunch of his patients before killing himself.

"Sei un assassino?" I asked.

Almost immediately after I finished talking, we all heard, with our very own ears, a very deep, raspy voice.

_"…yes…"_

"Oh my god!" Aaron exclaimed.

Zak looked at me, absolutely thrilled.

"What was that one?" Zak asked.

"Are you a murderer…" I translated softly.

I was starting to regret doing this.

"Do you know how to ask them to use our energy?" Zak asked.

I reluctantly nodded.

"Usare la mia energia," I said.

Once again, we all heard the same deep, raspy voice that had spoken just moments go.

_"…want…Zak…"_

Zak looked stunned, but didn't look nearly as freaked out as I was.

Suddenly, I saw him place his hand against the wall and close his eyes.

"Are you alright bro?" Aaron asked, moving closer to him.

"I feel like the energy is being sucked out of me," Zak said, opening his eyes.

My brow narrowed.

I didn't like that I had asked whoever was here to use my energy, but was going after Zak instead.

Zak looked at me, still resting against the wall.

"How do I ask it to attack me?" Zak asked.

_No way in hell..._

"I don't know," I lied.

"Yes you do, tell me," Zak replied.

I figured trying to lie again wasn't an option.

"No Zak," I said.

"Ali-" Zak started.

"No!" I said, the turned and walked into the nearest room I could find, not knowing at the time that I would later regret the decision.


	33. Possession

**Chapter 33: Possession**

"Ali! Get back here!" Zak said, sounding both frustrated and slightly worried about me wandering off on my own.

Just as I heard Zak and Aaron come into the room, I heard loud footsteps coming from the long, creepy hallway, that was just one doorway from me.

"Shhh! Listen!" I said, keeping my camera aimed at the door.

Zak and Aaron must of heard it too, because they both silently started to walk past me, and toward the door leading to the hall.

"They're coming toward us…" Zak said softly, then after a few seconds, "Usare la mia energia," Zak added.

_Damn his memory._

We all stood perfectly still, listening for more footsteps.

Then I nearly jumped out of my skin.

There was a loud bang that sounded like it came from the room Aaron was looking into, and he scrambled to back up and started freaking out.

"Oh my god! Shit!" Aaron exclaimed as he backed up closer to where I was standing, on the opposite side of the room.

"Fuck!" Aaron exclaimed again.

I was stunned, I had never heard Aaron curse like that before.

Zak turned and walked toward Aaron a bit, aiming his camera at him.

"Settle down, settle down bro. It's okay," Zak tried to comfort him.

"No it's not dude! After that bang, I felt something rush straight through my fucking body bro!" Aaron replied.

"What made the noise?" Zak asked.

"I don't know!" Aaron replied.

* * *

After a few minutes, Aaron had calmed down and seemed to be feeling fine.

As I was panning the room with my camera, looking for any light orbs that might explain what Aaron had just felt, I noticed a hole in the wall that seemed to open up into another room.

"Guys, I think there's a secret room over here," I said.

Zak immediately came over to me and I stepped aside so he could check out the hole in the wall.

I heard Aaron walk up behind us.

Just as Zak was about to climb into the hole, I heard Aaron take a deep breath behind me.

I turned around and he looked tired and weary.

"Ugh.." Aaron groaned in discomfort, before leaning down and resting his hands on his knees.

I began to worry.

Was this what Emily had referred to?

I stepped back to him and kneeled down so I could see his face.

"What's wrong Aaron?" I asked.

I noticed Zak turn to check on us, and he walked back over.

"I feel light headed man," Aaron said.

I saw Zak start moving the Mel-Meter over Aaron's body, to check for any EMF spikes.

I stood back up and rubbed Aaron's upper back a bit for comfort, and suddenly tensed when I noticed something through my camera lens.

"I just saw a small orb shoot into the back of your neck," I said.

Aaron took another deep breath as he stood back up, and Zak started roaming around the room looking for EMF spikes near us.

I watched Aaron with concern.

"I don't feel right Shorty," Aaron said, sitting down on some nearby debris.

"Zak and I both asked in Italian for them to use our energy, they're probably feeding off you. Just try to relax," I said softly.

Aaron took another deep breath.

"Holy shit! 66.4 over here!" Zak said.

I looked back and saw him near the doorway.

I didn't like that number.

I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overcome me.

I put one hand on the wall to brace myself.

"I feel dizzy…" I said, blinking a few times.

"Bad?" Zak asked.

I shook my head slightly.

"I've had worse," I replied.

"They must be feeding off- 66.6!" Zak exclaimed.

Then, he started tapping the screen of the Mel-Meter and looking at it from different angles.

"What the hell, it just died on me!" Zak added.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

Aaron stood up and forced himself to walk over to Zak.

"Alright, I think we need to get out of this room bro," Aaron said.

Zak seemed to agree, as he handed the now useless Mel Meter back to Aaron to put in the pocket on Aaron's vest. Aaron handed over his camera to free up his hands.

I suddenly turned to look at another doorway that was connected to this room, hidden behind a short corner.

"I swear I just heard a voice," I started, as I turned back to look at Zak and Aaron. "Did you guys hear a voice…" I trailed off, noticing the sudden change in Zak's demeanour.

He was staring at me, but not in a good way.

It was a creepy, very bad, stare.

But I knew right away it wasn't really Zak.

His eyes were wide, his face and body were tense.

His arms were visibly shaking.

He looked angrier than I've ever seen him.

I actually felt scared.

"Zak…?" I questioned softly.

Aaron had just finished putting the Mel-Meter in his pocket.

"Finished bro," Aaron said, holding his hand out for his camera, which Zak was still holding.

Before I could warn him, Zak turned to look at Aaron.

"Get the fuck out of here," Zak said.

Aaron looked stunned.

"Who? Me?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah motherfucker! I said you!" Zak said, his voice rising in volume and anger.

Aaron laughed quietly.

"Woah, stop dude," Aaron said, reaching out and putting a hand on Zak's chest.

I gasped in shock when Zak suddenly swing out at Aaron with one of the cameras in his hands, barely missing Aaron's face as Aaron leaned back, just in time.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Zak yelled, as Aaron ducked away and quickly made his way toward me.

He pulled me back around the corner, so we couldn't see Zak.

"Aaron…" I started to protest.

"Don't. Seriously, st-" Aaron started, but Zak's voice made us both jump.

"Fuck!" Zak yelled out, and then Aaron and I both heard a loud crash.

Zak had probably just thrown one of the cameras.

Zak let out another yell, but with no words, just a yell of pure rage.

Then Aaron and I heard a sort of metallic screech, as if metal had been scraped against the wall.

I couldn't stand not seeing what was happening, I was afraid Zak would hurt himself, so I ducked under Aaron's arm quickly and stepped out from around the corner.

"Ali-" Aaron hissed, trying to stop me.

I froze like a deer caught in a cars headlights.

Zak was facing me, a camera still in one hand, down at his side.

In the other hand…

He was holding up the machete that he had used earlier to cut through the woods.

When I looked at his face, I could of sworn I was looking into the face of a mad, serial killer.

A serial killer who had just found his victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I'm a bitch for cliffhangers, I know, lol. :) Please keep the reviews coming! It makes me sad and worried my writing is beginning to suck...lol.**
> 
> **Hoping to add more soon.**


	34. Fighting the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here we are again with another update! I'll let you get to it! :)**

**Chapter 34: Fighting the Darkness**

"Woah, woah, dude!" Aaron said, from behind me.

I assumed Aaron had come out from around the corner to pull me back, but like me, had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zak holding the machete.

Zak just stood there, staring at the two of us, breathing heavily.

But I had noticed the majority of his focus seemed to be on me.

I was still frozen, unsure of what to do.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Aaron suddenly turned on his flashlight, the click of the switch sounding extremely loud in the dead silence of the room.

Even though Aaron kept the beam of the flashlight aimed down at the floor in front of Zak, Zak flinched, his eyes narrowing.

It was like the light was physically hurting him.

"Bro, put down-" Aaron started, but we both jumped when Zak suddenly reacted.

"Turn that off!" Zak said angrily.

"Put the machete down first bro," Aaron said, trying to bargain with whatever was possessing Zak.

Bad idea.

Zak took a step closer to us, holding the machete up in front of him, aiming it at Aaron.

"Turn the fucking light off!" Zak yelled.

"Aaron…" I warned quietly, briefly glancing at him.

He had a small, handheld camera in his hand.

He must have taken it out from his backpack.

Aaron flicked the flashlight off.

He and I were both back to only seeing Zak through the night vision of our small camera lenses and the dim light they gave off.

Not exactly the best eyes.

"Alright bro, it's off," Aaron said. "Now put down the machete…you don't need that bro," Aaron added.

I saw Zak's eyes flicker to me, and his eyes darkened.

I suddenly heard Aaron step up to me.

He put his arm across the front of me, in a protective gesture, and gently but firmly started to push me behind him.

"Bro-"

"Don't touch her!" Zak yelled, glaring at Aaron again.

_What the hell…_

Aaron stood his ground.

"Zak, put the machete down!" Aaron said more firmly.

Zak took another step forward, aiming the machete at Aaron.

Zak was only about one to two steps away from us now.

"I said don't touch her motherfucker!" Zak yelled. "She's _mine_!" Zak snarled.

I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine at the change in Zak's voice..

It wasn't Zak's voice.

_Why did this demon think I belonged to it?_

I slowly took a few steps to the side, away from Aaron.

"Ali!" Aaron quietly said in a panic.

"I trust my sister…" I replied quietly, keeping my eyes on Zak.

Zak was staring at me again, only this time, I saw what looked to be conflict, in his eyes.

"Hold this," I said quietly, holding my camera in Aaron's direction without taking my eyes off Zak.

I felt Aaron take the camera from me.

I then slowly proceeded to take a step forward.

"Ali! He's twice your size, he could kill you!" Aaron warned.

Zak suddenly turned on Aaron again.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Zak yelled.

Aaron took a step back out of instinct.

"Zak!" I yelled, to get his attention.

Zak turned to look at me again, but said nothing.

I did my best to remain calm.

"Zak…I know you can hear me. You need to fight this. I _know_ you can fight this," I said.

Zak kept the machete up, but he started breathing more heavily, as if he was struggling.

I moved a bit closer, moving slowly.

"You don't need that," I said, motioning to the machete. "Can you give it to me?" I added.

I saw Zak's eyes look at the machete, then flicker back up to my face.

I still saw the darkness in them, but it kept flickering, like the shadow of a candles flame.

Zak was trying to fight back.

I slowly started to reach my hand out.

"Please Zak…I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I know you don't want to hurt me," I said.

Zak stood still as he let my hand brush against his.

He was _cold_.

 _Very, very cold_.

And I could feel that he was shaking.

As I kept my eyes on his face, I slowly and gently managed to get a grip on the machetes' handle, and slowly took it from his hand.

"See? We don't need this…" I said.

Zak simply watched me in silence.

I slowly pulled the machete back toward myself, away from Zak, and then slowly kneeled down until I could set the machete on the floor.

As I stood back up, I slowly used my foot to gently, but firmly kick the machete back behind me, sliding along the floor.

I sensed Aaron's movement before he made it, but I didn't get the chance to warn him in time.

Aaron quickly ran and picked up the machete.

Instead of going after Aaron, Zak snapped at me.

"You bitch!" Zak yelled, stepping toward me, with his hands out as if he were going to grab me.

I froze again out of fear.

The real Zak must of gotten a brief glimpse of my fear, because he suddenly stepped backwards a few steps, and then slammed his body sideways into the nearest wall, and then smacked his hand against it.

Zak was struggling to push whatever was controlling him out of his body.

I breathed hard as I watched him slide down along the wall until he was crouched against it.

"It won't stop!" Zak cried. "It won't stop!" Zak cried again, almost in agony.

Despite Aaron's quiet protest, which I barely heard, I walked over to Zak and crouched down beside him.

I slowly reached up and put my hand on his back.

I could feel that he was cold and clammy, through the material of his shirt.

His body was trembling, and his muscles were tensed beyond belief.

Zak didn't react to my hand, he merely stared at the floor and was breathing heavily.

"It's okay Zak…let it go, just let it go…" I said.

_Please…God…Emily…anyone, please…_

I saw Zak suddenly snap his head back over his shoulder, almost as if he were expecting to see someone there.

He then looked at me.

The darkness in his eyes was gone, but it had been replaced with fear and confusion.

"Come on," I said softly, as I started to stand up, but kept my hand on his back.

Somehow, I sensed that physical contact from me was giving Zak strength.

Zak was still breathing heavily, and he was still trembling, but I felt him react to me.

He slowly started to stand up.

"I got you, come on…" I said softly, as I wrapped my arm around him.

He let me lead him back toward the way we had come in.

I looked at Aaron briefly as I led Zak past him.

Aaron had stared at me in shock, and partly still in fear.

I didn't know how I had kept myself in check.

If someone had told me that I would bring back a six foot, muscular, possessed man back from the darkness, I wouldn't of believed them.

Little did we know, Zak wasn't completely free of the darkness yet.


	35. Save Him

**Chapter 35: Save Him**

I walked with Zak in silence to the last room, where, just outside, was the hole in the fence we had come through.

To freedom. To safety.

I had removed my arm from around Zak when he seemed to have calmed down a bit, not wanting to overcrowd him.

Aaron had taken the lead as we made our way back through the rooms, but he was constantly looking back to make sure Zak and I were okay.

When we reached the last room, Aaron was the first to step outside.

I stepped out after him and turned to check on Zak.

He was standing in the middle of the room.

He had stopped walking without us noticing.

_Damn it._

Aaron turned around and saw Zak standing inside as well.

"Come outside bro, come on," Aaron said.

"No…" Zak said, in a voice sounding full of despair.

"Zak…" I started, but I saw him suddenly just decide to sit on the floor, crossing his legs in front of him.

He rested his head against one hand.

I figured his head was starting to clear, and everything had been coming back to him.

If he remembered anything at all.

I took my camera from Aaron and walked back into the room.

Aaron didn't protest this time.

I guessed that he figured I could handle this.

I saw Zak get up a bit, so that he was on his feet, but crouched down, with one knee on the floor, looking back toward the room the possession had happened in.

I stood near him, looking at him through the night vision of my camera lens.

"Zak, it's okay-" I started.

"It's not okay," Zak said, pain in his voice.

I saw him look out at Aaron, who was standing just outside the doorway.

"That was not me," Zak said, pointing with one arm toward the room we had come from.

Then he looked up at me.

"That was _not me_ ," Zak repeated, with more emphasis in his voice.

He looked away and down at the floor.

He looked torn and lost.

I went to speak, trying to think of what I could say to comfort him, but he looked up at me, like a lost little boy, and spoke again.

"I don't even remember that much. I remember screaming, but I don't know what I was saying…" Zak said.

"Get out of there man. Come on," Aaron said from the doorway.

"I don't feel like I can move from here right now. I don't know why dude! I can't give you fucking answers right now!" Zak said.

_Oh no, don't start cursing again…_

"This is an island of fucking death guys. People came here to die, hundreds and hundreds of years ago. But it kept going on and on, you understand that?" Zak said, looking at Aaron.

Then he looked up at me, and continued, "You think it's coincidence that the black plague came through here? And they fucking burned and buried people here? Do you think it's coincidence that they executed murderers here? Do you think that's all fucking coincidence?" Zak asked.

I had tears in my eyes. I was afraid we were losing Zak again.

"No," I said softly, to answer him.

"No. People come here to fucking die! You think the fucking trend is going to keep going? Or it just stops because we're here?" Zak said sarcastically. "They want us to fucking die here!" Zak added, looking back toward the room.

I was speechless.

I hadn't known what to do or say.

I jumped slightly when I suddenly heard Aaron come back into the room.

"Alright, come on bro, we're getting out of here," Aaron said, walking over to Zak and grabbing one of his arms.

Zak roughly pulled away from Aaron's grasp.

"No," Zak said.

"Yes bro, you need to come outside, now!" Aaron said, grabbing Zak's arm again and forcing him onto his feet.

In the brief glimpse I got of Zak's eyes as he stood up, I could see the darkness again.

"Aaron-" I started to warn him, but Zak cut me off.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Zak yelled, pulling his arm away from Aaron and then shoved him in the shoulder.

He shoved Aaron hard enough that he stumbled back a few steps and tripped on some loose rubble on the floor and fell backwards, but he managed to catch himself on his elbows before hitting his head on the floor.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed in shock.

I had barely taken two steps toward him, to see if he was okay, when Zak turned and looked at me.

His eyes were almost black they were so dark.

And he looked angry.

"You lied to me!" Zak said angrily, walking toward me.

I walked backwards a few steps.

"Lied to you? Zak, I haven't lied sin-" I started, but he suddenly lunged at me.

I could barely let out a scream before I felt his hands wrap around my neck, and he shoved me up against the nearest wall.

My eyes had widened in fear.

I dropped my camera and grabbed onto Zak's wrists, knowing it was a pointless effort.

Zak was much more stronger than me on any given day.

But on a day he was possessed by a powerful demon?

I had no chance.

"Zak-" I started, but then gasped when I felt his hands suddenly tighten around my throat.

"You fucking lied to me! You care about him more than me!" Zak yelled.

_What in the hell is he talking about?_

"Bro! Get off her! You're going to hurt her!" Aaron said, voice full of panic.

Aaron grabbed onto Zak's arms and tried to pull him off me.

I could see that Aaron was straining with all he had in him, and he couldn't move Zak an inch.

Zak kept his eyes on me, and he was furious.

"He can't have you! You're _mine_!" Zak snarled, tightening his hands around my throat to the point I could barely breath.

"Zak! Let her go!" Aaron yelled, still trying to pull Zak off me.

As my life started flashing before my eyes, it was then I realized what was happening.

The demon possessing Zak had been playing on his insecurities all along. Zak had snarled that I was "his" twice, shortly after Aaron had done or said something.

And these past two months, it was mostly Aaron I had hung around when we were all working together. It wasn't because I had feelings for Aaron. He was just my friend. But Billy and Jay were a tight unit, and out of the three of them, I had the most in common with Aaron.

The demon was telling Zak now that I had never cared for him, but for Aaron instead.

The fact that this demon was haunting and hurting Zak in such a personal way, really ticked me off, despite my fear that Zak was about to kill me.

I looked Zak straight in the eyes, past the physical aspect of them, past the slight hazel colour of Zak's own eyes. I looked straight into the darkness.

I spoke as loudly and as clearly as I could, considering Zak's hands were nearly crushing my windpipe.

"Listen…to me…you murderous bastard…" I started, my voice strangled and raspy.

Aaron looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You don't…have permission…to use Zak…anymore!" I yelled, to the best of my ability, considering the circumstances.

I coughed and gasped as Zak's hands tightened around my throat and I gripped his wrists tightly out of fear.

"Zak! You're going to kill Ali bro!" Aaron said in a panicked voice.

I didn't know if it was my speech of telling the demon off, or Aaron mentioning my death, but I saw some of the darkness had left Zak's eyes.

But still not completely.

My vision was starting to go black around the edges, I knew I would black out at any minute.

I focused on Zak's eyes again, looking into _his_ eyes.

Those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Zak…" I struggled for breath. "I…care…about…you…"

Zak's eyes seemed to soften a bit more, and his hands slightly released some of their pressure.

But it was still difficult for me to breathe.

I forced myself to lift a hand from his wrist, and gently cup his face on one side.

I heard a quiet snarl deep in his chest, but his head also tilted toward my hand.

"I…need…you…Zak…don't…leave…me…" I breathed, looking into Zak's eyes again. "I…care…about… _you_..." I breathed, in a raspy whisper now.

I felt my eyes starting to close as my vision closed in around me.

Suddenly, Zak gasped and let me go, scrambling back away from me.

I felt air rush into my lungs via my throat and nose.

I coughed hoarsely and dropped down to my knees, gently holding my throat and trying to catch my breath.

"Come on bro," Aaron said firmly, grabbing Zak's arms from behind him and led him toward the door.

"No! Aaron! I hurt her! She needs help!" Zak said, panic and pain in his voice as he struggled to get free.

"I'll get her bro! But you need to get outside!" Aaron said and finally, managed to pull Zak outside, and then forced him to go out through the fence.

"Stay here!" Aaron said firmly.

"Go get her bro!" Zak demanded, moving his hands up to grip the sides of his head, a gesture he often seemed to do when he was anxious.

The next thing I knew, Aaron was on his knees in front of me, struggling to open a pocket on his vest.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked, worry in his voice.

I kept my hands on my throat.

My breathing was slowly returning to normal, but my throat hurt.

"I think so…" I rasped.

Aaron finally managed to open the pocket he was struggling with, and pulled out a bottle of water.

He took off the cap and held the bottle to my lips and slowly tilted it up.

I took only a small sip, not wanting to risk choking or coughing on it.

After I got the water down, my throat felt a bit clearer.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Aaron said, as he wrapped an arm around me and helped me to my feet.

I walked with him as he led me outside and through the fence.

Zak was sitting on the ground a few feet away, holding his head in his hands, but his head shot up when he heard Aaron and I.

"Ali…" Zak started, but trailed off.

_Were his eyes watering?_

"She's okay bro, she just has to catch her breath," Aaron said, leading me down to base camp by the water and gently helped me sit down on a blanket.

He then grabbed a duffel bag and opened it, and started rummaging through it before he pulled out a small jar of holy anointed oil.

Aaron opened the jar and held it out to me.

I slipped the tip of my thumb across the oil, and made a sign of the cross on my forehead, as I quietly said a small prayer, asking to be rid of all evil.

I saw Aaron take the jar over to Zak, who immediately dipped his thumb in the oil and did the same thing I had just done.

Then Aaron did the same.

I watched as Zak stood up, and walked down near the water and sat back down again on the grass, staring out over the water.

Aaron walked back over and let out a loud sigh.

"I'm ending this investigation," Aaron said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Billy and Jay…we should go get them, it's still another few hours before they were supposed to meet up with us.." Aaron said.

I looked up at him from where I was sitting.

"I'm not leaving Zak alone…" I said, my voice was hoarse and raspy.

_Just great._

Aaron looked at me.

"I can't leave you alone with him..." Aaron said.

"We'll be fine…it's over now…" I said, looking at Zak's form near the water.

"How do you know..?" Aaron asked.

"Emily told me…" I said quietly.

I hadn't seen her anywhere.

But I had heard her voice, as clear as day, as soon as Zak had stepped outside.

_"You saved him…"_


	36. Break Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: A link below this note to a picture of Alicia's pyjamas, for those that want to see them.**
> 
> Alicia's Pyjamas: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/593036103462039552>

**Chapter 36: Break Down**

_Three days later…_

It had been a rough few days.

On Poveglia Island, after I had managed to convince Aaron that I would be fine alone with Zak, Aaron went off to find Billy and Jay at the bell tower on the island.

I knew Aaron would be gone for a while, so I had grabbed a blanket from one of the duffel bags, and then had gotten up and slowly walked down to Zak.

I knew he was hurting emotionally, and I wanted to try to comfort him, despite our lack of interaction outside of work.

* * *

_I reached Zak, who was sitting near the water's edge._

_I knew the brief lapping of the water against the rocks and the small dock was probably comforting to him, considering all the fountains he had in his backyard._

_I hesitated, just a mere step or two behind him._

_"I brought you a blanket…" I said softly, my voice still rough and raspy sounding._

_I saw Zak's hands, which were hanging down over his crossed legs, just barely touching the grass, clench into fists._

_Not out of anger, but out of pain._

_"I'm fine…thank you…" Zak said quietly._

_I frowned._

_I could hear the pain in his voice._

_I wrapped the blanket around my own back and shoulders, holding onto the ends of it with my hands, and knelt down behind Zak and gently put one of my hands on one of his shoulders._

_I felt him flinch, but I gently tightened my grip on his shirt, so he couldn't shake my hand away._

_"Talk to me…" I said softly, trying to ignore the sound of my voice as much as possible._

_"The fear on Aaron's face…the fear on your face….your voice…" I heard Zak's voice crack, after which he cleared his throat. "There's nothing to say…" Zak finished._

_I frowned._

_"It wasn't your fault…Aaron and I both knew you were possessed. And we're fine now-" I started, but Zak suddenly turned, enough that he could look at me._

_"Fine? You're not fine! Your voice is screwed up! What if I did permanent damage?!" Zak asked, looking and sounding pained._

_"I'll go to the hospital when we get back to the main land, but I'm sure it's just temporary," I said, trying to reassure him._

_The truth was, I had no idea._

_"I could of killed you…" Zak said, his voice and face so full of agony._

_I could almost feel his pain._

_Without thinking, I reached up with one hand and gently rested it against the side of his face._

_"But you didn't…" I said softly._

_I saw his expression soften, although I sensed it was against his better judgement._

_"Did you mean what you said…? That you care about me…and that you need me..?" Zak asked._

_I had never seen him so vulnerable._

_It made my heart ache._

_Without realizing it, I had started to gently stroke his jawline with my thumb._

_"Yes.." I said quietly._

_I watched him as he reached up and gently put his hand over mine, gently taking my hand in his, acting as if my hand were made of glass._

_He looked at our hands and I noticed his chest start moving more quickly, as his breathing started to become faster._

_Then I heard the one sound I'd never thought I'd hear from Zak._

_He let out a quiet sob._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…it wouldn't stop, it just wouldn't stop-" He started to ramble in a panicked voice, as he bowed his head and rested his forehead against the back of my hand._

_I felt tears in my own eyes and I moved on my knees so I was in front of him a bit more, and then wrapped my free arm around him in a tight hug._

_"Shh, it's okay Zak. I know it wasn't you," I said quietly._

_I heard him let out another quiet sob before he wrapped his free arm around me, his hand clutching the back of my shirt as if his life depended on it. He lifted his head from my hand, which he still held onto tightly, and buried his face in the crook of my neck, and cried._

_I was momentarily stunned, but didn't let it show outwardly._

_I held his hand as tightly as he was holding mine, and reached up with my other hand and gently stroked the hair on the back of his head, and gently leaned my head against his._

_"It's okay, I got you…" I whispered._

* * *

By the time Aaron had come back with Billy and Jay, Zak had stopped crying and had calmed down quiet a bit, but I could tell he was exhausted.

I had convinced him to lie down, and he did.

But I was stunned when he lied down on his side on the grass, and rested his head on my lap.

I didn't comment on his actions, I honestly hadn't minded.

When I noticed that he was drifting off, I pulled some of the blanket that was around me, more to one side, so I could cover the majority of his upper body with the blanket, and then gently stroked his hair, not only for his comfort, but for my own.

When Aaron, Billy and Jay showed up, they were surprised, but thankfully didn't say anything.

They also hadn't said anything when the sound of the boats' motor had woken Zak a short time later.

* * *

Once we had arrived back on the mainland, since I had told Zak I would, I let Jay and Ashley take me to a local hospital.

Thankfully, we had found a doctor who spoke English as well as Italian.

With the help of Jay and Ashley, and with thankfully no bruises yet, we had concocted a story that we were out for an early morning boat ride on one of the canals. I had been wearing a decorative scarf at the time, and at one point, a gust of wind had come up and caused my scarf to blow out to one side, just as another boat was passing us. My scarf had gotten caught on one of the passing boats' decorative end posts, and it had started to strangle me.

Whether she thought the story strange or not, she seemed to believe us.

She had checked me all over, and ran a few tests.

Routine blood work, X-rays, and an ultrasound.

She said that my vocal chords and trachea were swollen, and that I'd most likely bruise in the next couple of days, but as my breathing was normal, she was fine to let me go.

She did, however, have some concerns that our flight home the next day might cause some more discomfort. With the changing of altitude and with some people developing a sore throat or illness from flying.

But I was eager to get home, to get _Zak_ home, who still wasn't emotionally at his best. So I assured the doctor I'd take some preventive cold and flu medication and wear a medical mask on the flight home, which I did.

* * *

Now, the third day after the possession, I still hadn't seen or talked with Zak since he had let himself break down in front of me.

I was hoping that, despite the awful events that had caused all of this to happen, that maybe Zak would be willing to at least be friends again, but I guess the incident had just pushed him further away.

Although, thinking about it, it was probably better I hadn't seen or heard from Zak.

My throat was still sore, and my voice was still pretty hoarse and raspy.

All the talking and emotional stress after the event probably hadn't helped my injuries.

The worst of it all, were the bruises I now had.

The bruises were formed just like imprints of Zak's hands on my neck.

* * *

I was home alone, sitting on the couch in the living room, catching up on some of my television shows I had set our DVR to record while I was away.

Cheryl had left early in the morning for work. She worked as an interior designer at a local design company.

I was curled up on the couch, wearing a set of pink pyjama pants and a white tank top that had " _Soft Kitty_ ", the song and "character" from the popular comedy television show, " _The Big Bang Theory_ ", printed on them.

I had a pink scarf nearby on a table, on the off chance someone came to the house.

I winced slightly as I took a sip of my water via a straw, and then I hit "play" on the remote to start up an episode of " _The Vampire Diaries_ ", which was one of my favourite shows.

I was only about five minutes into the episode when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Crap," I mumbled, turning off the recording and the television, grabbing my scarf as I got up.

I walked to a nearby mirror and loosely wrapped the scarf around my neck a few times, and fixed my hair to hang down over it.

The scarf hid my bruises, and to anyone who didn't know any better, it just appeared as if I was wearing the scarf as a fashion accessory.

I quickly walked over to the door, not wanting to miss whoever was there, and peaked out the window next to the door.

It was Zak!

 _What is he doing here?_ I thought.


	37. Reconnecting

**Chapter 37: Reconnecting**

I quietly took a deep breath before opening the door.

I knew I couldn't avoid talking to Zak, so I just did the best I could to make my voice sound the best I could.

"Hey…" I said softly.

Speaking softly didn't help much.

I saw the concern in Zak's eyes, even though he smiled slightly.

"Hey," Zak replied softly.

I noticed he was holding a plastic bag in his hands. It looked like it contained a fairly large, round, plastic container.

"Ashley filled me in on how your visit to the hospital in Italy went. She said the doctor recommended you stick to soft foods for a few days," Zak said.

I nodded.

"She did," I said softly.

"Well, I thought maybe we could have lunch," Zak said, lifting the plastic bag slightly. "It's homemade chicken soup, my mom's recipe…although I probably did a horrible job of making it," Zak said, somewhat shyly.

_He made me soup?_

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like that…" I said softly.

Zak smiled slightly.

I stepped aside so Zak could come in.

"Come on in," I said softly.

Zak smiled a bit more and walked inside, handing me the plastic bag with the soup.

"I made it last night, so it's not frozen. Just needs to be heated up," Zak said.

I nodded.

"No problem," I said.

I turned and walked out into the kitchen as Zak shut the front door behind him.

I set the bag down on the counter near the stove, and took out a large pot from one of the cupboards.

I took the container out of the bag and was just about to open it, when I felt Zak's hand lightly brush my arm.

I looked back at him.

He was looking at the scarf around my neck.

"How bad is it…?" He asked quietly.

I frowned slightly.

"It won't help you any if you see it…" I replied softly.

"I need to see it…" Zak said quietly.

I frowned.

I figured there was no point trying to argue with him.

I reached up with my hands and unwrapped the scarf from around my neck, and slowly pulled it away to reveal the bruises.

I saw Zak's eyes widen in shock, and then they narrowed in pain.

He slowly reached up with one hand and very lightly, touched one side of my neck with the tips of his fingers.

His touch was so light, that it didn't cause any pain, but it did cause a shiver to run down my spine.

He pulled his hand back, and I could tell by the look on his face that he realized the bruises were identical the shape and size of his hands.

I saw his eyes watering slightly.

"I'm so sorry…" Zak whispered. "Maybe I shouldn't be here…" he added, taking a step back from me.

I turned so I was fully facing him and reached out with one hand, gently grabbing his arm.

"No, it's okay," I said softly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose," I added.

Zak looked torn.

"I still hurt you…" Zak replied quietly.

"It wasn't _you_. It was a demon who used you," I said softly.

Zak seemed to look a bit relieved to hear me say that.

"You're not afraid of me…?" Zak asked quietly.

I looked at him in shock.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you," I said softly. "You may be weird, but I'm not scared of you," I added teasingly, hoping to lighten the moment.

It worked.

Zak laughed quietly.

I smiled.

It felt so good to hear him laugh again.

I went to put the scarf back around my neck, but he gently stopped me.

"You don't have to wear that. Not if you're more comfortable without it," Zak said softly.

To be honest, it did feel better not wearing the scarf.

Despite not fearing or blaming Zak, I wasn't fully comfortable with anything around my neck yet.

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset you…" I said softly.

"I'll manage," Zak said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled slightly in return.

"Alright," I replied softly, setting the scarf aside.

* * *

After pouring the soup into the pot and turning on the burner to heat it up, I took out two large bowls and soup spoons and set up two place settings on the island, so we could watch tv while we ate if we decided.

I also got some bread and crackers and set them on the island's countertop, unsure if Zak would want either, while he stirred the soup.

After a minute or so, he turned and looked at me.

"I want to apologize for something else," Zak said.

I felt confused, unsure of what else he had to apologize for.

"For what?" I questioned softly.

"The day we fought...I said some things I didn't mean, and that aren't anywhere near true…I was just upset, and afraid…" Zak said softly.

I stood there in shock.

He was apologizing, when I was the one who had screwed up.

_He was afraid…?_ I thought.

"You don't have to apologize for anything…I screwed up, and I'm sorry…" I said, looking down at my hands.

_Don't cry…don't cry…_

"I understand a bit more about why you did what you did…I don't know if she told you, but Cheryl came over a few days after-" Zak started.

I nodded.

"I know, she told me," I said softly.

"So…you know…that I still can't-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

I didn't want to hear him say it out loud.

I understood that he couldn't get involved with me romantically if I couldn't open up, but I knew I wouldn't of been able to handle hearing him say it.

Crying right now would have been very bad for my throat.

"I know, I understand," I said, and forced myself to look at him. "I…I'm trying to find someway to get the strength to tell you…" I said.

Zak smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that, but…if you find you can't, I just want you to know that I'm still here for you...I won't let you get hurt again," Zak said, entirely serious.

I couldn't stop my eyes from watering now.

_I don't deserve you…_

"Zak…" I said quietly, trailing off.

He gave me another small smile, and then reached up and gently brushed some hair back out of my face.

"So, unless things change, how about us being friends again?" Zak asked.

I wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go.

I smiled, despite my eyes still watering.

"I'd like that…" I replied quietly.

Zak smiled.

"Me too," he said, before he turned back to check the soup.

I smiled and hesitated slightly, but I had to know.

"Zak..?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking back at me.

"You said that you were afraid…afraid of what…?" I asked.

Zak paused for a few seconds, looking back at the soup before answering.

"I was afraid I was losing you forever…" Zak replied quietly.

_Oh god…_


	38. Tattoo and Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: There's a link below for the tattoo described in this chapter. Although if you're a fan of Zak, you probably already know what it looks like. But there's no harm in looking again, right? ;)**
> 
> Zak's Tattoo: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/593036236459245568>

**Chapter 38: Tattoo and Video Games**

Zak and I had finished eating the soup, which was delicious and had soothed my throat tremendously.

But Zak hadn't believed me on the delicious part.

"You're just saying that so you won't hurt my manly ego," Zak joked.

I laughed quietly, trying my best not to laugh too hard, since it caused me pain.

"I'm not just saying it! It was really good. Best soup I've had in a long time," I replied softly.

Zak smiled at me.

"Really?" Zak asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, really," I said softly.

Zak's smile brightened.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Zak said. "I know my mom will be glad you enjoyed it too," Zak added.

_Holy shit. His mother? What?_

"Your mother knows about me?" I asked softly, still in shock.

Zak realized his mistake.

"Um…possibly," Zak said with a smile, before standing up and gathering our empty bowls.

"I can get-" I started, but he shook his head no. "Alright, then tell me what you mean by _'possibly'_ " I said softly.

Zak laughed and sighed, as he picked up the two empty glasses and carried all four dishes over to the sink, setting them down on the counter and started filling the sink with warm water.

I would of argued that he could of just put the dishes in the dish washer, but I decided to let him do what he wanted.

I was more interested in what he'd told his mother about me.

Zak squirted some soap into the running water, and grabbed the pot from the stove and set it in the water.

"Well, she knew we had to get a woman for the show. She didn't really ask much until she saw the photoshoot we did," Zak said, as he waited for the sink to fill up.

I stayed sitting on the stool, but had turned to watch Zak and had my elbows up on the edge of the counter.

"And…?" I asked, feeling nervous.

Zak looked back at me with a rather big smile on his face.

"I believe her exact phrase was 'She's gorgeous!'" Zak said, imitating what I assumed was his mother's voice.

I laughed at his imitation, trying not to wince, and also felt my face flush.

"Oh for fuck sakes," I mumbled in embarrassment.

Zak laughed as he turned off the water, and started washing our dishes.

"You did tell her I don't look like that on a daily basis?" I said softly, laughing somewhat.

"Well, when she started asking more about you as time went on, I texted her that picture I took of you and Gracie. She replied saying you were 'cute and adorable'," Zak said. "And just because you don't have your hair and makeup done, doesn't mean you aren't beautiful," Zak added.

My face flushed again.

"And what did you tell her about me?" I asked softly, finding my stomach in knots.

 _God, now I know why couples get so freaked out meeting each other's parents._ I thought.

Zak continued washing up and drying the dishes as he answered.

"That you're nice, friendly, smart, funny, caring, beautiful…" Zak somewhat trailed off.

I smiled despite my flushed face.

Before I could reply, Zak spoke up.

"She also told me I'd be the biggest airhead on the planet if I let you get away…" Zak said, glancing back over his shoulder at me.

"We've been friends again less than an hour, and you already having me blushing almost constantly," I mumbled shyly.

Zak laughed and smiled.

* * *

As Zak was putting the dishes and pot away and wiped off the counter and the island, I put the bread and crackers away.

I noticed there was still some soup left in the container he had brought.

I picked up the container, planning to give it back to him.

"No, you keep that," Zak said.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, if you were honest about liking it," Zak teased.

I laughed quietly and smiled.

"Alright, thank you," I said softly. "I'll get the container back to you," I added softly.

I walked over to the fridge and put the container on one of the shelves.

"It's alright, no rush," Zak said. "What should we do now?" Zak added, as he headed to the living room.

It was then that I noticed something.

He had two dark, pointed marks on the back of his neck, seemingly sticking out from under his shirt.

I started walking over to him.

"Zak, what's on the back of your neck?" I asked softly.

I saw him grab the back of his neck as if I had just told him he had a snake, one of Zak's fears, on the back of it.

Then he laughed.

"I'm an idiot," Zak said.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, but was still confused.

"I got a new tattoo, late at night, after we landed the other day," Zak explained.

I was kind of surprised, but for all I knew, he could have been planning it for a while.

He must of seen the curiosity on my face, because he smiled slyly.

"Want to see it?" Zak asked. "Although my skin might be peeling a bit, takes a while to heal. I washed it before I came over, so hopefully it's not to bad," Zak explained.

I had absolutely no clue how the process of getting and caring for a new tattoo went, so I'm glad Zak elaborated these details before hand.

It was then I realized that in order to see this new tattoo, he'd have to take his shirt off, at least partially.

I felt my heart start beating faster.

 _Calm yourself fool_ , I thought.

"Yeah, sure," I said softly, managing to sound calm.

Zak smiled a bit and turned around so his back was to me, and then reached up over his head and grabbed onto his shirt at the shoulders. He then proceeded to pull his shirt up and off over just his head, his arms still in the sleeves and the shirt covering his torso.

_Woah…_

The tattoo was larger than I expected.

It depicted a robed, half man, half skeletal figure with wings. The top tips of the wings were the part of the tattoo that I had seen peeking out from his shirt. The figure was holding both his hands out to the sides, holding a skull in one hand, the other holding a halo. Where his feet should be, was the very end of a knife, with some blood dripping off it.

It was incredible.

"Does it have any meaning…?" I asked softly.

Zak hesitated slightly before responding.

"What happened in Poveglia inspired it…it symbolizes the fight between good and evil," Zak explained.

I was stunned, but it made perfect sense.

"It's amazing…" I said, taken away by how something, upon first glance, could look so morbid. But once the story behind the tattoo was explained, it wasn't morbid at all.

I watched as Zak pulled his shirt back over his head and let it fall down over his back, then turned to look at me.

"You really think so?" Zak asked.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I do," I said softly.

Zak smiled.

"So, what were you doing before I interrupted?" Zak asked, glancing around the living room. He notified a Playstation 4 controller on the coffee table. "Playing video games?" He asked.

"I was earlier, but then I was going to catch up on some TV shows," I said softly.

"Which show?" Zak asked.

_Oh boy._

" _'The Vampire Diaries'_ ," I replied softly.

Zak jokingly made an "ick" face.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, and tried not to wince.

"Yeah I know, it doesn't compare to your precious _'Dracula'_ ," I teased softly.

Zak laughed.

"Damn straight. What game were you playing?" Zak asked.

" _'Tomb Raider'_ ," I replied softly.

I had already played through the entire game on my Playstation 3, but after I bought my Playstation 4, I picked up the PS4 copy of the game, knowing the graphics would be enhanced.

Yes, I was that much of a nerd.

"Turn it on," Zak said.

"Are you sure? It's only one player, unless we take turns or something," I said.

Zak smiled.

"Either way is fine. I actually haven't played it yet. I don't mind watching my cute little gamer girl play," Zak said with a smile. "Only if we can sit on that! It looks super comfy," Zak added.

_My.cute.little.gamer.girl…_

I blinked and looked to what he was motioning at.

My super large, adult sized, bean bag chair.

I laughed quietly.

"I'm not sure how the two of us can sit on it," I replied.

Zak smirked.

"I have an idea," Zak said, walking over to the corner of the room and pulling the bean bag chair to the centre of the room.

I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm.

"If you say so," I said, picking up the PS4 controller from the table and pressing the button to wake the console from it's standby mode.

I watched as Zak plopped back onto the bean bag chair, wiggling his hips back and forth to sink lower into it.

I had to try very hard not to laugh.

Once he got himself comfortable, he spread his legs enough that there would be room for me to sit between them.

_Damn you Bagans._

Zak smiled up at me and held a hand out to me.

I put my hand in his and kneeled down until I could turn around and sit on the bean bag chair, sitting in between his thighs.

I could feel my face flushing and was thankful I had my hair down today, it hid my face from his view.

As I clicked the start button on the " _Tomb Raider_ " icon on the screen to boot up the game, I suddenly felt Zak's arms around me.

"Don't be silly, your back and neck will get sore sitting forward like that," Zak said.

He then proceeded to gently pull my body backwards until my back was resting along his torso, and because he was sitting slightly more upright, I could rest the back of my head on his upper chest and shoulder area, without it straining my neck or my view of the television.

I felt him bring up one hand and gently sweep my hair back over my shoulder and to one side, along with the rest of my hair, so that he could see my face.

"There, much better," Zak said softly, resting his arms loosely over my stomach.

I smiled and enjoyed the moment of just sitting with him, in his arms again, before starting up the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So that's it for this update. Isn't it wonderful to have Zak and Alicia spending time together again? I know it is for me, from a writing perspective. :) hope you enjoyed the update!**


	39. Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back again with another update. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Some of the following chapters are the original chapters I had up a few updates ago, but had replaced. But some things have been added or removed, so please read them even if you think you already have.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Small warning: this chapter has some slight adult themes. I know I have the story rated M, but just wanted to mention it to be safe. Also, it's my first time writing anything remotely "adult themed", lol, so hopefully it's okay. (blushing)**

**Chapter 39: Eavesdropping**

_A few hours later…_

Zak and I were still sitting in the bean bag chair playing ' _Tomb Raider_ '.

We had both gotten up a few times to get something to drink, or for washroom breaks.

I had suggested once or twice that Zak could stay in the bean bag chair if he wanted, and I could sit on the couch, but his only response would be to pull me down to sit with him again.

It was probably a little more than "just friends" behaviour, but I couldn't deny that I liked sitting with him.

It made me feel comfortable and safe.

We had both taken turns playing over the past few hours, but Zak seemed content to let me play most of the time.

It felt _really_ nice to know that he was content just to be there with me.

As I was focused on a particular tricky part of the game – sneaking around in trees and bushes in the darkness, and silently taking out human enemies with a bow and arrow – I suddenly felt Zak give the bare skin on the back of my shoulder a gentle, lingering kiss.

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening slightly in shock as I watched the screen, but I also found myself biting my lower lip slightly.

Before I could ask what the kiss had been for, I felt his breath move along my neck, and then stop near my ear.

"I really missed you, these past two months…" Zak breathed near my ear.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I missed you too…" I breathed, noticing my breathing had become slightly faster.

I felt Zak's smile against my ear before I felt him lightly brush his lips down along the length of my neck, moving over the strap of my tank top, and then gently kissed the top of my shoulder when he reached the other side of the strap.

I could feel my focus quickly shifting from the video game to the unfamiliar sensations Zak was causing me to feel.

It felt like I was experiencing a hundred different sensations at the same time.

Fear. Nervousness. Anxiety. Curiosity. Anticipation. Excitement.

Desire.

I couldn't stop the quiet gasp that escaped my lips when I suddenly felt Zak lightly kiss my neck.

When he was given no indication from me to stop, Zak kissed my neck again, this time more firmly.

I forgot about the game entirely and closed my eyes, absentmindedly tilting my head to one side.

Zak moved further up along my neck as I tilted my head to the side, kissing every inch of my now heated skin, that he could find.

I could hear and feel him breathing more heavily.

I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body when Zak stopped his kisses to lightly suck on the pulse point of my neck.

I couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped my throat.

I heard Zak intake a deep breath.

"You sound so sexy…" Zak breathed, before he hungrily kissed my neck again.

A part of me was saying I should stop him, before things went any further.

But another part of me was telling that voice to shut the hell up.

"Zak…" I breathed, trailing off, unsure of what I had wanted to say to him.

I felt one of his hands reach up and gently cup my jaw on one side of my face, gently turning my head to look at him as he lifted his head from my neck to look at me.

I had never seen anything sexier in my life.

His eyes were dark with lust, his lips parted and wet, his cheeks slightly flushed.

I licked my lips slightly, finding they had gone dry from my heavy breathing.

I could see my own lust reflected in his eyes.

So when he slowly leaned forward and gently kissed me, I didn't stop him.

I gently kissed him back, a little hesitant at first, but as I started to feel more comfortable, I intensified my kisses along with him.

I lightly tossed the PS4 controller aside and slowly and carefully turned around to face him, straddling Zak's lap with his help, and rested my hands on the sides of his neck.

Zak's arms wrapped around me as he kissed me more passionately, taking my lower lip between his teeth and lightly tugging on it, causing me to let out a quiet groan.

I felt Zak's hands stroking over my back through my tank top, but when he heard me groan, his hands moved down to my hips and he pulled my body more firmly against his.

I gasped quietly into our kiss when I felt his arousal pressing against me.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard a key turning in the front door and the door quickly opened, causing me to jump slightly.

"Well, well, are-" I heard Cheryl start.

"Shhh! She's asleep!" Zak hissed quietly.

_What the-_

"Oops, sorry," Cheryl said, lowering her voice and quietly closing the door.

It was then the realization hit me.

I had been dreaming!

 _Bloody hell…_ I thought, my face flushing.

I was still sitting with Zak on the bean bag chair, but I was turned sideways on his lap, my head resting on his chest and my arm loosely draped over his torso.

I felt one of his arms securely wrapped around me, and could faintly hear the sound of his fingers pressing buttons on the PS4 controller.

I must have fallen asleep watching him play.

 _Oh god…I hope I didn't say anything or make any sounds in my sleep…_ I thought.

My face felt like it was on fire.

Thank God Zak was too engrossed in the video game to notice.

"How is she doing?" I heard Cheryl ask, her voice still low, but significantly closer.

"She seems okay, other than her voice," Zak said, somewhat sadly. "How was work?" Zak added as he continued pressing buttons.

Neither of them had noticed that I had woken up, so I stayed as I was and kept my eyes closed.

I faintly heard the sound of the couch cushions being sat on.

"Good, thanks, but it was a busy and long day," Cheryl replied softly. "How long have you been here?" Cheryl added.

I felt Zak shift slightly, probably turning his arm to check his watch.

"A little over five hours," Zak answered.

 _Five hours? I must have been asleep at least an hour…_ I thought.

My neck was going to be stiff when I decided to move.

"Playing video games that whole time? Lucky you," Cheryl teased.

Zak laughed quietly.

"Not the entire time. I brought over some homemade soup for Ali for lunch," Zak said.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Cheryl said.

She was a real sucker for sweet and romantic gestures.

"Thanks," Zak said quietly, shyly.

I had to force myself not to smile.

"So have you two kissed and made up?" Cheryl teased.

 _Oh god…_ I thought, thinking about the dream again.

Zak laughed quietly.

"You could say that. We've decided to be friends for now," Zak said.

"I'm glad. She…really missed you," Cheryl said.

_Shut up Cheryl!_

"I really missed her too…" Zak admitted softly, and I suddenly felt his head gently resting against mine.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly.

Thankfully, neither of them noticed.

"Do me a favour?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't do sexual favours, sorry," Zak replied, trying not to laugh.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Oh haha," Cheryl said, laughing. "But seriously…I understand that to get more involved, you need her to open up. Can you just promise me…that you'll do your best to give her time? I really think she wants to open up to you, she's just unsure how to. She's been rejected so many times before…" Cheryl explained.

_God love you Cheryl…_

I felt Zak shift again, I think to turn his head to look at Cheryl.

"I'm not going anywhere this time, regardless of how long it takes. I promise," Zak replied softly.

_Oh Zak…_

"Thank you Zak," Cheryl said softly.

"No problem," Zak replied.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to stay for dinner?" Cheryl asked.

There was silence as Zak thought.

"How about we order in pizza? My treat. Ali should be okay with that, I think?" Zak suggested.

I was touched by his concern for me.

"That would be awesome…today was tiring. And I think so, pizza's soft enough," Cheryl responded.

"Alright. Order what you want and I'll pick it up, I should head home to let Gracie out," Zak said.

I heard Cheryl stand up.

"Bring her over here if you want, I don't mind," Cheryl said.

"Are you sure?" Zak said.

"Positive. She's a sweetie," Cheryl replied, as I heard her walk into the kitchen. "Would you mind if I invited Aaron over?" Cheryl added, sounding a bit shy.

"Not at all, he's a sweetie," Zak replied, mocking her voice.

Cheryl burst out laughing.

I couldn't suppress the giggles that escaped my throat.

"What the- have you been awake this entire time, Missy?" Zak asked, looking down at me and acting mad.

Cheryl laughed more.

"Maybe…" I said softly, as if afraid I'd get in trouble.

"You sneaky little minx," Zak replied, and I suddenly felt one of his hands start tickling my side.

_Minx…_

I squealed with laughter and squirmed, and immediately regretted both.

"Ow! Ow…" I couldn't help but say, speaking softly and reaching up with one hand to hold my neck.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry…" Zak said in a pained voice, immediately stopping his tickling.

"It's okay," I replied softly, slowly sitting forward and carefully moving my head around, to ease the stiffness from my neck.

"Here, maybe this will help," Zak said, and before I could turn and look at him, he sat forward too and leaned down and lightly and gently kissed one of the bruises on my neck.

I nearly fell off the bean bag chair and onto the floor.

"No shenanigans in my living room!" Cheryl jokingly called from the kitchen.

Zak laughed.

I would have laughed too, if I hadn't of had that dream.

I felt my face turn beet red.

"Better?" Zak asked, with a smirk on his face.

"You have no idea…" I replied quietly.


	40. Near Slip

**Chapter 40: Near Slip**

_Roughly a week and a half later…_

We were on the road again, heading to our next investigation.

Our destination - The " _Queen Mary_ " - a retired ocean liner that mainly sailed along the North Atlantic Ocean between 1936 to 1967.

It was now considered to be one of the most haunted places on Earth, and permanently docked in Long Beach, California.

Long Beach was a little over four and a half hours from Vegas, so we were all driving.

The past week and a half since Zak and I had patched things up, had been wonderful.

We had started hanging out again in our free time, although, with my neck still healing, we mainly just hung out to watch movies, play video games, or just have long, wonderful conversations about life.

The only thing different I had noticed, was that Zak had been looking exhausted and unwell.

It reminded me of how he looked when I first met him, and even though he still kept up the positive attitude around me, there were moments I'd see him sitting in silence, just staring off into space.

After not being able to stand it anymore, I finally asked him what was going on, and that I was worried about him.

He didn't give up much resistance in telling me.

Ever since we investigated at Poveglia Island, he had been having horrible nightmares again, and he wasn't able to sleep much.

However, when I asked him what the nightmares were about, he refused to tell me. He'd only get a terrible look of pain in his eyes.

Currently, as Billy was driving on the highway, Zak was passed out in the front seat.

It made me wonder why he could sleep peacefully during road trips, but not in the comfort of his own home.

Regardless, I was thankful he was getting some sleep.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

The drive had been pretty quiet.

Billy, Aaron and I talked occasionally, but I think we all knew how much Zak needed sleep, so we kept as quiet as possible.

I sat now, with my headphones still on, focusing on a sketch I was working on.

I was so completely engrossed in my sketchbook, that all my current worries and fears were temporarily gone.

Since I had worked on the " _Uncharted_ " video game series, I had always been a huge fan of it. And even though I had worked only in the Motion Capturing department, I liked drawing artwork of the characters.

So currently, I was working on my own image of two of the main characters, " _Nathan Drake_ " and " _Elena Fisher_ ", standing on a cliff that looked over a large body of water. The rocky cliffs were covered by different types of foliage, and I drawn tropical trees at the top. I had the two of them holding hands, as there was a love story between them.

As I was lightly sketching, planning on doing a full on piece and colouring it in with pencil crayons later, I listened to music on my phone.

A new song had just started, and it didn't take me long to realize the lyrics fit my current situation with Zak almost completely.

The song was " _Stranded_ " by Jennifer Paige.

I started to sing along with the song, but only "mouthing" the words, at least I had thought I was only mouthing the words at the time…

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I woke with a slight jump when I felt something touch my knee.

I looked down and saw Billy had his arm resting on the console between our seats, and he had tapped my knee.

I looked up at him in frustration.

I was still tired, why in the hell had he woken me up?

Before I could speak, he mouthed "listen".

I looked at him like he had two heads.

I realized first, that there was no music playing from the SUV's speakers.

That was rare.

Then I heard it.

"You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standin' in the dark  
Alone, waitin' there for me  
To come back  
I'm too afraid to show..."

Alicia was singing.

 _Her voice is beautiful…_ I thought.

I quickly, but quietly took my phone out of my hoodie pocket, not wanting to distract Alicia and cause her to stop.

I quickly brought up the camera option on my phone and lifted my right arm. There was less chance of her noticing the phone with how she was sitting - slightly to the left in her seat, with her head tilted down. I leaned my head back against the head rest of the seat and took my sunglasses off.

I knew a small part of my face would be in the frame. I hit the record button and then slightly made a "shh" motion with my finger to my lips, as if an audience was watching.

"If it's comin' over you  
Like it's comin' over me  
Crashin' like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I wanna be with you  
If you wanna be with me  
Crashin' like a tidal wave  
I don't wanna be  
Stranded...stranded…stranded  
So baby come back to me  
So baby come back to me"

I did my best to not let my emotions show on my face, my eyes however, were probably another story. But I ignored my thoughts and just listened to Alicia's beautiful, softly singing voice as I held the camera steady, watching her on the phone's screen.

"I can only take so much  
These tears are turnin' me to rust  
I know you're waitin' there for me  
To come back  
I'm too afraid to show"

As I listened closely to the lyrics as she sang the chorus again, I was surprised at how perfectly they fit our situation right now.

I probably would of felt more sadness, if I wasn't so happy to see her having a moment without any of her fear, her pain, or her insecurities.

"I miss you  
I need you  
Without you  
I'm stranded  
I lo-"

She stopped suddenly when I had reached up with my left hand to take the phone, to give my right hand a break.

_Had she been just about to sing-_

"Oh my god! Zak!" Alicia shrieked.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

As I was focused on my drawing, and the lyrics and music of the song, I suddenly noticed movement in my peripheral vision.

I looked up to see Zak holding his phone up, clearly aimed at me.

I must have been singing out loud.

I immediately felt embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh my god! Zak! How long were you recording me?!" I shrieked, leaning forward in my seat and making a grab for the phone.

"Since Billy woke me up, presumably, at the beginning of the song," Zak said, pulling the phone out of my reach.

I shot a look at Billy.

"Damn you, Billy!" I said, smacking his arm.

I was _so_ embarrassed. 

Especially to have been heard singing lyrics like that, in front of three men…

_Oh my god!_

_I almost sang "I love you"!_ I realized, feeling myself fill with panic.

I didn't honestly know if I was that far into the feelings process. I hadn't even been on a first date, let alone in love with anyone. Zak and I had only known each other for roughly three months now.

_How quickly can people fall in love?_

But regardless, I had almost said those three words, and in front of two of his closest friends.

_Damn it…_

"Ow! That hurt!" Billy jokingly whined.

I could tell Zak was playing with his phone, probably about to post the video online.

_No way in hell._

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, closing my sketchbook and setting it inside of my backpack.

Then I "stood up", as best as one can inside an SUV, and leaned against the back of Zak's seat, reaching down for his phone.

"Hey! Sit back in your seat," Zak said.

"Give me that phone," I retorted, reaching for it again, but Zak moved it out of reach.

Then he suddenly pulled on the collar of his shirt with his free hand, stretching out the material, and dropped his phone down his shirt.

He smirked at me.

"Seriously? You think that's going to stop me?" I asked, thrusting my hand down inside his shirt.

Zak jokingly yelped.

Billy and Aaron were laughing.

Zak squirmed as I tried to find his phone.

"Since when did you get so feisty?" Zak asked, laughing himself as he scrambled to grab his phone from the bottom of his shirt.

"Since you have an embarrassing video of me on your phone," I replied, and groaned in frustration to see he had pulled his phone out from under his shirt.

"It's hardly embarrassing," Zak said, holding the phone out of my reach again.

"Delete it," I said, looking at him.

"Nope," Zak said with a grin.

"Bagans, I'm warning you..." I replied.

"Ooooo," Aaron and Billy both said at the same time, and then started laughing.

Zak looked at me, as if contemplating giving me my request.

Then, before I could react, he had lifted his hips up off his seat, and shoved his phone down the front of his pants.

"Make me," Zak said, with a sly look on his face.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Hey man! No touchy feely while I'm driving!" Billy said.

Aaron laughed.

I felt my face flush, as I also feel my embarrassment reach a maximum level.

I wanted to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole I could find.

Right now, the closest thing to that was the mostly empty, third row of seats.

I turned, grabbing my backpack and climbed back to to bench seat that was in the very back.

"What are you- Ali! Sit back in your seat!" Zak exclaimed from the front.

I ignored Zak as I moved some of the equipment bags aside to make room for myself.

"Ali, come on, I didn't mean to upset you…" Zak said.

I ignored him again as I sat behind Aaron, so the three of them wouldn't be able to see me so easily, and buckled my seatbelt.

I then curled up in my seat, facing the window.

I knew I was being completely ridiculous, and reacting like a big baby, but I couldn't help it. I felt humiliated.

I was also on edge.

I had been really worried about Zak since I had noticed how exhausted he was. I was afraid that Poveglia Island was affecting him more than he was letting on, but I was afraid he'd shut me out if I pushed him too hard.

I was also now afraid Zak would figure out what I had been about to sing, and God only knew what his reaction to that would be.

I was also concerned with our investigation.

One of the often reported sightings on board the " _Queen Mary_ " was a little girl. I was nervous it might get too emotional for me.

And most of all, I was upset at myself.

I had been lucky to have Zak back as a friend, and was basically being given a second chance.

And no matter how hard I had been trying, I couldn't find the courage and strength to start the conversation with him that he needed to hear in order to be with me.

I kept my earbuds in my ears, to make it look like I was listening to music.

None of the guys had said anything, so I hoped they were respecting my need for space.

Or they thought I was being a big baby.

 _Fuck_ , I thought, feeling my eyes watering.

I heard music start up in the front, and was thankful for that, at least it eased some of the awkward silence.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

I looked down at it and saw I had a text from Zak.

_"I'm sorry doll…I didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you."_

I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks when I read " _doll_ ".

Zak sent another text.

_"I only recorded you because you really did sound beautiful…you sounded and looked so beautiful…"_

I turned my phone off, I couldn't read anymore at that point.

I closed my eyes, tears still silently falling down my face.


	41. More Strange Phenomenon

**Chapter 41: More Strange Phenomenon**

_An hour and a half later…_

I woke up with a start when I suddenly felt a hand gently rubbing my arm.

"Shorty…wake up," Aaron said.

I opened my eyes to see him standing outside the SUV, his seat pushed all the way forward, so he could see me.

"Sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean to startle you, we're at the hotel," Aaron said.

I lifted my head up from my shoulder, and groaned quietly.

My neck was stiff.

My neck was basically fully healed. Thankfully, the bruises were gone, and my voice was back to normal, but I still experienced the occasional stiffness if I stayed in one position too long.

I pulled the earbuds from my ears and then rubbed my neck with one hand.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to doze off," I said softly.

I saw Billy and Jay walk out from the lobby, each pushing a luggage cart toward the trunks of the SUV's.

I glanced up front.

Zak wasn't there.

"It's okay," Aaron smiled. "Zak's checking us in," Aaron added.

I nodded then put my phone and earbuds in my backpack for the time being, zipped it up so nothing would fall out, and saw Aaron offer me a hand to help me out.

I smiled slightly and took his hand and climbed out of the SUV with his help, pulling the strap of my backpack over my shoulder.

I noticed Billy near us as he was putting some of the luggage on the cart.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty," Billy teased with a smile.

I felt my face flush as I chuckled quietly.

"Listen guys…I'm sorry about earlier…I embarrass easily, and I've had a lot on my mind-" I started, but Aaron cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, Shorty. We've all pushed buttons recording each other with our phones on these trips," Aaron said.

Billy nodded in agreement.

"Although, for me personally, I liked this recording," Billy said, loading some more bags onto the cart.

I smiled, grateful they were being understanding.

"You guys are too good to me," I said.

Aaron smiled.

"You're our little munchkin, we want you to feel comfortable with us!" Aaron said, ruffling my hair as if I were a kid.

Billy laughed.

"What the hell are you doing to her Aaron?!" I heard Ashley call from the SUV parked behind us, as she and Jay were loading bags onto the second luggage cart.

I couldn't help but laugh, but acted annoyed as I fixed my hair.

"Now I'm a munchkin?" I grumbled.

Aaron laughed, leaning in to grab bags from the SUV.

"Yep, new nickname," Aaron said.

"What's this about a new nickname?" I heard Zak's voice as he walked over to us.

"Aaron's calling her 'munchkin' now," Billy said.

Zak laughed.

"Cute Aaron," Zak joked as he reached us.

I hesitated slightly then lightly poked him in the arm.

He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

I saw relief in his eyes as he smiled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too," Zak said. "Although…" He added, trailing off, looking innocent.

_Oh no._

"What?" I questioned warily.

"I put a tiny clip up on Instagram…" Zak said, still looking at me innocently.

My eyes widened, but I couldn't be angry at him this time, not with that look on his face.

However, I could _still_ punish him.

I grabbed a magazine from one of Aaron's bags, still near his seat, and rolled it up and ran after Zak when he started running away.

But he didn't run far, probably on purpose.

"I'm," Smack. "Going," Smack. "To," Smack. "Kill," Smack. "You," Smack. "Bagans!"

Zak laughed, holding his arms up defensively.

"Sheesh! You're vicious for a little munchkin!" Zak teased.

I couldn't help but laugh along with the others, but promptly gave him the finger as I walked back over to the SUV to return Aaron's magazine.

I didn't know it, but Zak was smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

After moving into our individual rooms, we had some time to relax before we were going to meet up for dinner, and then head to the " _Queen Mary_ " to do interviews and begin our lockdown.

After unpacking my basic necessities for the night and putting them away, I sent a text to Cheryl to inform her that we had arrived safely.

She responded saying she had received a text from Aaron just now too, and that she also saw a "cute video" posted by Zak on Instagram.

I was going to kill him.

I sat on my bed and brought up the Instagram app and waited briefly for it to load.

Once it loaded, I didn't have to scroll down my feed very far to see his post.

The video was only 15 seconds long, and most of his face could be seen on one side of the screen. It started out with Zak making a "shh" motion with his finger and then I heard my own voice singing, but I watched Zak.

He was sitting completely still, and doing his often used "staring into your soul" look that he often uses in these videos, but this one was different.

I could see a mixture of happiness, but also sadness in his eyes. But I could also see some awe in his eyes, maybe even…

_No, don't be silly. He doesn't love you,_ I thought to myself.

The video quickly ended, and I scrolled down a bit and saw his caption:

_"Easily one of the most beautiful moments ever captured by my phone on our crazy road trips."_

I couldn't help but smile.

I skimmed down and saw there was quite a few "hearts" on the post already, indicating people liked it.

There was also several comments, a lot from guys commenting on my "hotness".

_So embarrassing._

One comment in particular caught my eye:

**_GACGal85_ **   
_@realzakbagans She's so beautiful, I'm jealous! You're an idiot if you don't win her over while you still can Zak! lol_

As I skimmed over a few more comments, I noticed Zak had replied to the girl.

**_RealZakBagans_ **   
_@GACGal85 Don't I know it. ;)_

Ugh, the man was going to drive me crazy.

I badly wanted to go to his room and just hang out with him, but I knew I shouldn't.

Hopefully, he would try to get some more rest before the lockdown.

I set my phone aside and grabbed my sketchbook from my bag, as well as my professional pencil crayons.

I decided working on my earlier drawing would be the best way to relax before having to get ready for the lockdown.

* * *

_Roughly 45 minutes later…_

I woke up with a start when someone suddenly knocked on my door.

_What the hell-_

I was laying on my back on the bed.

Had I fallen asleep – while _sitting up_ – as I was drawing, and fell back on the bed in my sleep?

That had never happened to me before.

"Just a minute!" I called out, as I sat up, and then slid off the bed to go answer the door.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed my sketchbook.

_What…_

I picked up three pieces of paper, that were overlapping each other, that had been ripped out of my sketchbook.

I never ripped pages from my sketchbook, so that in itself was odd.

But the drawings…

One was a black and white drawing, of a small room with a table in the middle. Judging by the shading and darkness of the image, it was meant to be dark in the room. There were two figures in the room, one male, one female, struggling with one another. The man had his hands around the females' neck.

I slowly set it on the bed and looked at the second picture.

It was even worse.

The second picture was basically two drawings merged into one. The drawing that took up the majority of the page showed the front of a large ship, slicing a second, smaller ship in half. People were frozen in horror. Other people were jumping into the water.

But in one corner, a small drawing blended in over the ships impact, was a large propeller, with a few people clearly about to be pulled into it. All around the propeller, and in the surrounding water, was blood…

This drawing was also in black and white, except for the bright red to indicate the blood.

I heard a knock on the door again.

"Hey Munchkin! It's time to go grab dinner!" I heard Aaron call from the door.

I breathed heavily as I set the second drawing down and quickly checked out the third drawing.

I almost wanted to vomit.

Another black and white drawing, of a man getting crushed within a doorway. The only colour is once again the bright red, to indicate the blood. The number 13 was painted on the door.

I dropped the drawing with the others and rushed over to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door.

"Hey, fell asleep again huh? Are you-" Aaron started, but noticing my behaviour, he stopped talking.

I looked out in the hall, making sure only Aaron was around, before I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh Ali…what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"I need to show you something," I said, as I pulled him over to the bed.

"Shorty, I don't think Zak would like this…" Aaron said, somewhat jokingly, still unsure of my behaviour.

"No, look!" I replied, as I picked up the three drawings and handed them to him.

I watched his expression grow more and more grim as he looked at the two figures in the room, to the two ships, then to the single man being crushed.

"These are good, but morbid, Shorty," Aaron said.

"No, Aaron, you don't understand," I began, pulling my sketchbook over. "I was working on this," I started, showing him the " _Uncharted_ " drawing I had started colouring in.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Aaron said.

I ignored his praise.

"Aaron, I was sitting up, working on this to relax before lockdown. The next thing I know, I woke up, laying on my back, to you knocking on the door. When I sat up, those are the first things I saw…" I said, as I motioned to the drawings, still in his hands.

Aaron blinked.

"You don't remember drawing these?" Aaron asked.

"No…and I'd _never_ draw something like that…" I said softly.

Aaron glanced over the drawings again.

"These, at least the second and third one, look like a ship…maybe they're related to tonight…" Aaron started, looking at me. "We should tell Zak," Aaron said, starting to head for the door.

"No!" I said, rushing around him and stood in front of the door.

Aaron studied me.

"You want to lie to him, _again_ , after just patching things up?" Aaron asked.

_Ouch._

"No…but if we tell him about this he won't let me come to the lockdown, and I won't be able to find out more about why I did these," I stated.

Aaron sighed, looking conflicted.

"Please…look, I'll take them with me, and if anything weird starts up, I swear I'll tell him," I said. "Please Aaron…I don't exactly want to be left alone after apparently doing three gruesome drawings without memory," I added.

Aaron hesitated then sighed.

"Fine, but ONE thing seems off, you're telling Zak, or I will," Aaron warned, looking more serious than I had ever seen him.

I nodded in agreement.

"I promise," I replied.

Aaron still looked unsure, but handed the drawings back to me.

"The others are getting ready for dinner," Aaron said. "Get ready, and don't forget those," he added, motioning to the drawings, as he walked to the door.

I moved out of his way so he could leave.

"I won't" I said. "I'll be right out," I added.

Aaron nodded as he left my room.

I glanced down at the drawings again.

_What in the hell is going on now?_ I thought.


	42. Revealing Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: There's a link below for a picture of Alicia's hoodie, and hairstyle (in case you need a reminder).**
> 
> Alicia's Hoodie and Hairstyle: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/594342528180219905>

**Chapter 42: Revealing Information**

_Roughly three hours later…_

We were about to board the " _Queen Mary_ " to film our first interview.

After Aaron had left my hotel room, I had quickly grabbed my selected outfit for the evening, a pair of fitted blue jeans, with rips and tears in the thighs and knees; a black hoodie with white angel wings on the back, with a laced up ribbon in between the wings; and a pair of heeled boots.

I put on minimum makeup and fixed my hair, similar to how it had been done for the promo photoshoot. Black, smokey eye makeup, and a nude lip colour. My hair halfway pulled back, teased a bit to create a hump on top of my head and styled into a fishtail braid, with French braids from my temples.

I don't know what it was, but I felt more confident in myself with my hair styled like this, as opposed to just letting it hang down or having it pulled back in a ponytail or bun.

It also kept my hair back out of my face, which was good while investigating.

Before I left the room, I donned the silver cross Zak had given me, as I had done for every investigation.

However, on suggestions from the producers, because there was already rumours Zak and I were dating, and because some fans read into any little gesture or token (the fans had figured out that Zak had given me the cross) I decided to wear it under my hoodie, but part of the chain was visible around my neck.

Once everyone was ready, the guys, Ashley and I had gone to dinner and had our fill of delicious food.

While we were eating, Zak had filled us in on one story about the " _Queen Mary_ " that he had read about online while doing some last minute research.

After hearing the story, it was difficult for me to contain my already heightened anxiety.

* * *

_We had all ordered our food, and the waiters brought us our drinks._

_After the waiters had left, I saw Zak pull out some folded papers from his backpack._

_I had gotten a brief glimpse of them as he unfolded them, they had looked like printed copies of really old newspaper articles._

_"I found some reports online about a terrible accident that the 'Queen Mary' was involved in. I think it's something we should investigate," Zak said._

_"What did you find bro?" Aaron asked._

_"On October 2nd, 1942, while evading German U-boats, the 'Queen Mary' collided with her escort cruiser, the 'HMS Curaçao', slicing it in half, killing 338 men," Zak began._

_Aaron glanced at me._

_I ignored his look and shifted slightly in my seat._

_I could almost feel the three, horrible drawings, burning a hole in the back pocket of my jeans._

_"Wow, that's horrible," Ashley commented._

_Zak nodded._

_"Apparently, a lot of the men were pulled into the 'Queen Mary's' propeller. That same propeller is still installed on the ship," Zak said._

_I nearly spit out some water I had just sipped from my glass._

_I coughed to get the water down._

_Billy, who was sitting beside me, firmly patted my back._

_"You okay?" He asked._

_Everyone was looking at me._

_I coughed a bit again and nodded._

_"Went down the wrong pipe," I said, my voice slightly strained._

_Everyone relaxed and focused back on Zak as he explained some more details about the story._

_I could feel the tension building in my chest._

_Had I, somehow, done some sort of psychic drawing of a tragic event that happened aboard the "Queen Mary"?_

_And we're the other two drawings going to lead me to similar stories of tragedy?_

* * *

After dinner, we drove to the location where the " _Queen Mary_ " was docked.

Aaron hadn't confronted me about the connection between the story Zak told us, and the matching drawing I had done earlier, but he kept looking at me.

I did my best to ignore him, without seeming as if I was.

We filmed Zak doing an introduction for the episode, explaining some of the " _Queen Mary's_ " history, and how the claims of hauntings didn't start until after the ship was retired from service in 1967, permanently being docked in Long Beach, California.

We also filmed Zak talking about the groundbreaking paranormal research done by a world renowned psychic medium, the late, Peter James, in the early 1990's.

This story bothered me every time I heard it, because it involved a little girl. I didn't need reminders of Emily right now.

Even though there is no documented reports of a little girl dying on the ship, or anyone drowning in the ships pools, many people report seeing a little girl named Jackie.

Peter James had used the " _Queen Mary_ " as a base camp for his paranormal studies, and had captured some of the earliest and most compelling paranormal evidence.

His sessions with Jackie, who is said to haunt the first class pool, helped forged the " _Queen Mary's_ " reputation as the most haunted ship in the world.

* * *

_An hour later…_

It had gotten dark now.

While waiting to do some interviews, Zak had been making some phone calls. Basically just checking in on some guests that were coming to the lockdown.

Debby Constantino, an EVP specialist, was going to be arriving soon.

I was excited to meet her.

Some friends of the late Peter James would be coming as well.

Zak hoped they would be useful trigger "objects".

Aaron and I waited near the end of the gangplank while he made his phone calls.

"You're going to keep your promise right?" Aaron asked.

I sighed inwardly, but nodded.

"I will Aaron, I just want to see if anything else related to them comes up," I replied.

Aaron nodded, seeming pleased with my answer.

Suddenly, we heard Zak coming up behind us.

"Alright, let's go interview Robert. He's waiting on deck," Zak said.

"Alright bro," Aaron replied.

Zak started across the gangplank leading to the ship, with Aaron and I following behind him with our cameras.

Once on deck, Zak took up a position facing Aaron's camera, and I took up a position off to one side, just to get different angles that could be picked from once we got into the editing process.

"Ready bro?" Aaron asked.

Zak nodded.

I had my camera on and waited until Aaron counted down to hit the record button.

"Three…two…" Aaron started, and made a hand gesture to indicate he was rolling.

I was rolling too.

Zak started taking a few steps back as he spoke, in the direction of where Robert was.

"Okay, right now, we're going to talk to a guy named Rob. He's a paranormal investigator and author. Rob's wrote numerous books on the paranormal. This way guys," Zak said, indicating both Aaron and I to follow him.

Leaving our cameras rolling, we followed Zak a short distance and met up with a man, who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties.

"Robert?" Zak asked.

The man nodded and held out a hand toward Zak.

"You must be Zak," Robert said.

Zak shook his hand and nodded.

"How are you?" Zak asked.

"I'm great, thank you. I'm excited to be apart of this, thank you for offering me the opportunity," Rob replied.

Zak smiled.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to the interview," Zak said.

"No problem at all," Rob responded.

"These two are part of the crew," Zak indicated, motioning to Aaron and I. "Alicia and Aaron," Zak added.

Aaron and I both smiled and waved at Robert, as he nodded to both of us, but then his gaze lingered on me.

"And it's great to see another woman getting involved in the paranormal field. Congratulations on joining the GAC," Rob added.

I saw Aaron turn his camera to film me, while I still had my camera on Rob and Zak.

Zak was smiling.

"Thank you Rob. It's an honour to be a part of the Crew," I answered.

Rob smiled.

"So, are you ready?" Zak asked.

"Bring it on," Rob answered.

Zak folded his arms across his chest, getting into his professional mode.

"So, where do you rate the ' _Queen Mary_ ' in terms of hauntings?" Zak asked.

"Number one," Rob answered, without hesitation.

"The ' _Queen Mary_ ' ranks as number one," Zak replied.

"Oh absolutely," Rob answered, again without hesitation. "I've had more stuff happen here – we do a lot of seances," Rob started.

"How many seances have you done on this boat?" Zak asked.

 _Damn…he's sexy when he's being all professional,_ I couldn't help but think.

"Probably about sixty," Rob answered.

_Holy crap…_

"Have you ever welcomed something dark, during one of your seances here?" Zak asked.

"We've had voices saying 'we're going to kill you', 'get out'," Rob replied.

"Why would a spirit aboard this ship say that to you?" Zak asked.

"I think there are so many secrets here. So many deaths here," Rob started.

"Still untold?" Zak questioned.

"Absolutely," Robert nodded.

"Or undiscovered?" Zak asked.

"I do believe so," Robert asked.

"Do you have any stories that you've heard since you started coming here, that you can tell us?" Zak asked.

Robert nodded.

"Absolutely. There's a mysterious story about a crewman being crushed to death by a water tight door," Robert said.

I felt my entire body tense.

"A water tight door?" Zak questioned.

"Yes. To this day, no one knows what happened. Some people believe his clothing got caught on something. But I think there's something fishy about it. There are frequent sightings of a man in the area it happened, at water tight door number 13," Robert explained.

_Oh.my.god._

I saw Aaron look at me.

I looked back at him and just nodded.

I needed to tell Zak.


	43. Unexpected Reaction

**Chapter 43: Unexpected Reaction**

"Can you take us down to it?" Zak asked, wanting to get some footage of watertight door 13.

"Sure, follow me," Rob said.

Before Zak could turn to follow him, I forced myself to speak up, despite knowing it wasn't normal to interrupt him.

"Zak…?" I asked, somewhat softly.

Zak looked back at me.

He didn't seem mad, more curious.

"What's up Ali?" Zak asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute…in private?" I asked.

Zak looked confused.

I knew this was beyond the normal routine of things, but I had to tell him. I didn't want to screw up like I had before.

That's if I hadn't already, by not telling him right away.

"Uh, sure," Zak replied, then looked at Aaron and Rob. "We'll just be a few minutes," Zak added.

"No problem," Rob responded.

Zak walked over to me and followed me as I walked out of earshot of Aaron and Rob.

I turned my camera off and Zak looked even more confused.

"What's up?" Zak asked.

"Before I explain…please, please don't get mad that I didn't tell you right away…I knew you most likely wouldn't let me come to the lockdown if I had," I started.

Zak's brow narrowed.

"Did you see Emily again?" Zak asked.

"Actually, this isn't about Emily at all," I said.

Before Zak could say anything else, I took the drawings from my back pocket.

Zak temporarily took my camera as I unfolded the drawings and held them out to him, taking the camera back.

He looked at the drawing of the struggling couple at first, and I could tell he didn't think much of it.

Then he looked at the next drawing, which showed a small ship being sliced in half, with the bloody propeller in one corner.

Zak's eyes widened.

"Where did-" Zak started, but I motioned for him to look at the third one.

Even he flinched at the gruesome drawing of the man being crushed by the door, but then his expression turned to shock when he made the connection with the story we had just been told.

Zak looked at me.

"Where did you get these?" Zak asked.

"I…I think I drew them…" I replied.

" _You_ drew them?" Zak asked, in utter shock.

"I was in my hotel room, working on a completely unrelated drawing while sitting on my bed. The next thing I remember, Aaron was knocking on my door to let me know it was time for dinner. I was lying on my back and when I sat up, those were torn out of my sketch book…" I explained.

I braced myself for Zak to explode and get angry.

He glanced at the drawings, clearly thinking, then looked back up at me.

"Does anyone else know about these?" Zak asked.

_Uh oh._

"Aaron…" I replied.

Zak nodded.

"I'm not mad," Zak started.

_What…_

"You're not…?" I asked, still in shock.

"No," Zak said. "A little birdy gave me some good advice recently…and I think she was right, so I'm trying to follow it," Zak added.

_A little birdy? Oh._

It was then that I remembered what Cheryl had said to him while I had been eavesdropping, just a little less than two weeks ago:

_"But seriously…I understand that to get more involved, you need her to open up. Can you just promise me…that you'll do your best to give her time? I really think she wants to open up to you, she's just unsure how to. She's been rejected so many times before…" Cheryl explained._

And I definitely still remembered Zak's response.

_"I'm not going anywhere this time, regardless of how long it takes. I promise," Zak replied softly._

Zak's voice distracted me from the memory.

"You didn't tell me right away…but once you saw the connection getting stronger with two of the drawings, you did tell me," Zak explained. "And there's nothing in these to suggest you getting hurt," Zak added.

_Oh thank God_ , I thought.

"I think I might know what these are…I know a woman, we've brought her on a few investigations before, and just by sensing the spirits around her, she can draw portraits of what they looked like when they were alive. It's amazing," Zak explained.

I was dumbfounded.

I would definitely have to watch those investigations.

"I'll see if I can get in contact with her, and ask her about it. My only concern is, is you don't remember doing them…and had fallen back on the bed. That suggests you may have blacked out," Zak said, concern on his face.

I nodded.

"I know…" I said.

Zak hesitated.

I could see him working things out in his mind.

"Don't tell anyone else about these, or show them to anyone," Zak said, folding up the drawings and handing them to me.

I returned them to my back pocket.

"We'll continue with the lockdown, but I want you to stay around me, alright?" Zak asked.

I nodded.

"I can do that," I said.

"And if you start to feel off, or have visions, or see or hear Emily, or any other weird things, tell me, please?" Zak asked, this time he looked slightly pleading.

I nodded.

I wouldn't keep anything else from him.

"I'll tell you," I promised.

Zak smiled slightly.

"One other thing…" Zak started, glancing around and seeing no one in sight, stepped closer to me and reached up and gently cupped my face in his hands.

_What is he doing…?_

I watched him as he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead, his lips lingering slightly.

I closed my eyes, feeling like I was in heaven.

Then, sadly, I felt him gently pull back and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Thank you…for telling me," Zak said softly.

I thought I almost felt brave enough to tell him everything about Emily and my parents.

But I knew it was the wrong place, and definitely the wrong time.

"You're welcome," I replied softly.

Zak smiled.

"We should head back," Zak said, as he turned and started to head in the direction where Aaron and Rob were.

"Right," I replied, turning my camera back on so it would be ready when we got back.

"By the way…" Zak started, glancing back at me slightly. "I love your hoodie, my cute little angel," Zak added, with a slight smile.

I felt my face flush.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly.

Zak smiled as we finally saw Aaron and Rob, having moved inside a bit and were animatedly talking.

_Damn you Bagans..._

* * *

"Everything okay?" Aaron asked, noticing Zak and I walking toward him and Rob, looking particularly at me.

Since Zak was slightly ahead of me, I nodded to Aaron, to silently indicate that I had informed Zak of the drawings.

"Everything's good bro," Zak said, patting his shoulder and then looking at Rob. "Sorry about that," Zak added.

"No problem," Rob replied. "Shall we head to door 13?" Rob added.

"Yes, please," Zak said, and indicated to Aaron and I to start recording again.


	44. Horrific Hallucination

**Chapter 44: Horrific Hallucination**

As Aaron and I followed Zak and Rob further into the ship, we were walking down a ramp and entered a large, open space.

As we proceeded down the curved ramp, we all suddenly saw two men, dressed in white uniforms, walk into the same space as us, seemingly coming from nowhere.

Zak's footsteps started to slow.

"Hello, how are you?" Zak asked, somewhat warily.

"Good. How we doing?" One man replied.

"Good. How you doing?" Zak asked, holding a hand out to shake the mans hand.

"Good, thank you," the man replied again, shaking hands with Zak.

"Just want to shake to make sure you're real," Zak commented.

The man, and the rest of us, laughed.

 _Oh Zak_ , I thought to myself, smiling.

Zak shook the other man's hand.

"You guys just seemed to appear out of a wall," Zak explained, laughing himself as he looked behind him from where the men had come from.

There was a hallway there. It had been hidden from our view back up on the ramp.

The men introduced themselves.

The first man was named Will Kayne, and he was Captain of the " _Queen Mary_ ".

The second man was Everette Hoard, the Commodore of the " _Queen Mary_ ".

"You guys are a bit early for our interviews," Zak said.

Will chuckled.

"We were here on board anyway," Will replied.

"Do you mind if we interview you both now?" Zak asked.

"Don't mind at all," Everette replied.

"Do you believe there are ghosts on the ship?" Zak asked.

"Absolutely," Everette answered.

"You do?" Zak asked, seeming slightly shocked.

"Absolutely," Everette replied again with a nod.

"I think there's a feeling here, absolutely," Will added.

"There is," Zak replied in agreement.

Everette then began to tell us the story of his only encounter on the ship.

It had been the ships 75th anniversary, and in celebration of that day, Everette and his wife decided to stay onboard the ship for three days.

On the third morning, Everette's wife had woke up and said she was going to get coffee for herself and her husband. After she had left the room, Everette then laid down in bed, and almost immediately, he heard a female voice whisper in his ear: _"I'm so cold. I'm so very very cold."_

Zak, of course, had the perfect response.

"So there was another woman in your bed?" Zak asked slyly.

Everette started to laugh.

"What happened when your wife came to bed?" Zak asked, with a smile on his face.

"Well, um, I-" Everette started to reply, but Zak cut in.

"That's where we'll stop," Zak said, starting to laugh.

"Yeah," Everette said, laughing.

Zak turned to me, as I was the closest of Aaron and I, and jokingly spread his hands out in a "cut" motion as if he wanted us to stop filming, with a big smile on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh, and heard Aaron laughing further up the ramp.

* * *

Zak interview Everette and Will a bit more, and then we left them to go with Rob to conduct more of an interview with him, as well as film footage for the watertight door thirteen segment.

When we arrived, there was definitely an eerie feeling to the area. Although, with the image of the drawing flashing through my mind, I don't know if the eerie feeling was affecting anyone else.

I let Aaron take the lead on filming, as I didn't want to get anywhere near the door, and I think Aaron could sense my anxiety.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from yelling at Zak when he leaned in the open doorway, as he asked Rob more questions about the mysterious death of the sailor.

I knew it was normal behaviour of Zak to be daring, but all I could picture the entire time I was filming him, was that door starting to close on him.

* * *

After we finished up filming for door thirteen, Zak decided we'd head down to the propeller, as we had a timed interview with a woman named Tina Shults, a Special Events Coordinator for the " _Queen Mary_ ".

We met Tina just as we arrived at the archway leading to the Propeller Box. It was given this name because the room had been built outside of the ship, so people could walk in and look down at the propeller in the water.

We completed our introductions with Tina, and then we all proceeded to walk into the room for Zak to conduct an interview, while Aaron and I filmed.

Zak and Tina took a spot looking directly down on top of the propeller. Aaron took a spot next to Tina to film them up close.

I walked around one corner of the railing to film Zak and Tina from a slight distance.

Zak asked Tina the usual questions first. Did she believe the ship was haunted, had she had encounters, etc.

Then she started telling the history of when the " _Queen Mary_ " had hit the " _HMS Curaçao_ ", slicing it in half and sending 338 sailors to their watery graves.

Then came the gruesome part.

"When they cut it in half, people went into the water and...most of the people who died were chopped up by the propellers," Tina said.

I kept my eyes focused on Zak and Tina.

I was _not_ going to look down at the propeller.

" _This_ propeller chopped up those bodies?" Zak asked, pointing with one finger down into the water.

"Yes," Tina said.

I leaned a bit more heavily against the rail, I suddenly started to feel dizzy.

"Hey Shorty, you okay over there? You're looking kinda pale," Aaron suddenly said.

I saw Zak and Tina turn and look at me.

"I feel a bit dizzy," I said.

"Yeah, that's happened to me before," Tina spoke up.

I saw Zak step back from the railing and lean against the wall briefly.

"Woah, I feel it too," Zak said.

"Let's step out of the room for a minute," Tina said.

Zak nodded in agreement and stood up fully and turned to come and get me, but he grabbed the railing.

"I'll get her bro, step out," Aaron said, and then walked around to offer me his arm for support.

I linked an arm around his and slowly started walking with him.

I could hear Zak and Tina talking just outside the archway.

"Wow. My head just started spinning," Zak said.

"When we were in there doing a walk through earlier, I was like, getting anxiety and I couldn't breathe and I had chills everywhere and I just said 'I'm outta here' and we took off running outta here," Tina replied.

As Aaron and I were about to turn the corner of the railing, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Emily, somehow, standing on top of the small railing.

She was walking along it like an acrobatic on a tightrope.

My stomach clenched.

I also noticed movement in the water.

The propeller was spinning, I could see bodies being pulled into the propeller, hear their last second screams for help.

The water was pure red.

Then next thing I knew, I noticed Emily had started wobbling, losing her balance.

"Emily! No!" I cried out, dropping my camera and running around the square platform to get to her.

But I was too late.

I saw Emily fall into the water, with all of the others.

"Emily!" I cried frantically, scanning the surface of the water for her.

"Ali…" I suddenly heard Zak's voice, but he sounded far away amongst the screaming.

I finally saw Emily resurface in the water.

She looked terrified, the water running down her face was red.

I leaned against the railing and reached my arms out, straining to try to reach her.

"Ali! You'll fall in!" I heard Zak exclaim, and I suddenly felt his arms wrap around me tightly from behind.

He had walked back into the room and around to me, without me noticing.

"Is she alright? Should I get someone?" Tina asked warily, clearly worried about my sanity.

"I'm not sure…" Aaron responded.

He had his camera up, filming me, but I hadn't noticed.

I ignored the three of them.

I saw Emily reaching out to me with both arms, screaming for me to help her.

Before I could react, I watched in horror as she was sucked into the propeller.

Still leaning over, I immediately grabbed onto the railing with both hands, and vomited into the water.

"Woah, woah, Shorty!" Aaron exclaimed, shock and concern in his voice.

"Ali…whatever you're seeing, it's not real." Zak stated, leaning over the railing now to look at my face, one arm still tightly around me.

I kept my eyes shut tight.

_How could he say that?! My sister had just…_

I gagged, dry heaving a few times, my breathing erratic.

Suddenly, I felt his arm pull back from my waist, and felt his hand start rubbing my back soothingly.

I felt some of the tension and fear leave my body.

"Ali…it's not real sweetheart. Please, come back to me..." Zak said softly, worry in his tone.

I slowly opened my eyes.

The water and propeller were completely still.

No bodies.

No blood.

No Emily.

I took a bit of a deep breath.

"Ali…?" Zak said softly.

I slowly turned my head and looked at him.

His expression changed and showed more concern on his face, maybe even fear.

"What happened…?" Zak asked softly, his hands moving to rub my arms.

Despite wearing the hoodie, I was freezing.

I started crying then, unable to hold it back, and threw myself at Zak. Throwing my arms around his neck and clutching the back of his shirt, burying my face into his chest.

I felt Zak's arms wrap tightly around me, one hand reaching up and gently stroking my hair.

I felt his head lean down near mine.

"It's okay, I got you," Zak said softly.

I stayed silent.

I felt Zak's head turn slightly.

"Turn the cameras off," Zak ordered.

"Already did bro…" Aaron replied.

I felt Zak kiss the top of my head as he continued to stroke my hair.

"You're okay, everything's okay now," Zak said softly.

I just clung to him tightly, crying and shaking in his arms.

Everything was not okay.

I needed to tell Zak everything.

The night my parents died.

How Emily had died.

How I hadn't been able to save her.

_Everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So how was the update?**
> 
>  
> 
> **I originally hadn't planned Alicia's hallucination, but as I was writing the dialogue from that part of the episode, the idea came to me, and I figured it was the perfect event to "inspire" Alicia to open up to Zak.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you all enjoyed the update! :)**


	45. Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back with another update!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm sorry for the delay in updating. To be honest, for the past week or so, I haven't felt much like writing.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I've recently starting coming off some medications I was on for my depression and social anxiety, and also started a new one. I'm hoping this is the only cause for the lack of writing.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Although, I do feel a bit better now that I've gotten through these few chapters. I found writing the chapters where Alicia talks about her past difficult to write, though I'm not entirely sure why.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, hopefully this was just a minor bump in the road and I'll feel better in a few days.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 45: Need You**

_A few hours later…_

After Zak and Aaron had gotten me off the ship, seeing the front of it reminded me of the drawing, and the drawing reminded me of the propeller room, which reminded me of what I had just seen, and I had to lean over the fence along the water's edge to vomit again.

I desperately wanted to talk to Zak, but I was in such of state of shock after my vision, I couldn't speak.

He had no issues with me going back to the hotel, although I don't think the production crew were too thrilled. But with Debby Constantino on her way to help with the investigation, it basically balanced out anyway.

Since Jay and Billy hadn't started investigating yet, Zak had Jay call Ashley, who was at the hotel, to briefly explain what happened, and if she'd mind coming to pick me up.

Ashley, as usual, didn't mind at all and arrived at the dock shortly after.

* * *

_I stayed wrapped up in Zak's embrace as we saw Ashley pull into the dock area with one of the SUV's._

_I suddenly didn't want to leave._

_Not because I wanted to continue with the investigation, I didn't even want to go back on the ship._

_But I didn't want to leave Zak._

_Ashley pulled up next to us as Zak led me to the SUV, and opened the passenger side door once Ashley parked._

_"Hey guys…" Ashley said, her demeanour worrisome, clearly able to tell by looking at me that I was upset._

_I had only stopped crying a little while ago, and my face was still red and my eyes were still swollen._

_"Hey Ash…thanks for picking her up," Zak said softly, still holding me._

_I don't think he wanted me to leave either._

_"Would you mind staying with her when you get back to the hotel?" Zak asked._

_"Already planned on it," Ashley said._

_Zak smiled weakly, then looked down at me._

_"Come on doll," he said softly, helping me up into the SUV, and I put my seatbelt on, in a zombie like state._

_I looked at him and wanted to beg him to come with me, but again, I couldn't speak._

_Zak took one of my hands in his and started stroking the top of it with his thumb._

_That simply gesture calmed me, a little._

_"I'll come see you as soon as I can get away after the lockdown, okay?" Zak said softly._

_I simply nodded, though my mind and heart were screaming "no, come with me!"._

_I watched him as he leaned in and gently kissed my cheek, and then brushed some hair back out of my face._

_"Go back to the hotel and try to get some sleep, I'll be there before you know it, I promise," Zak said softly again._

_"Hey Zak! Debby is here!" I heard Aaron call in the distance._

_Zak looked pained._

_"She'll be okay Zak, I'll help her," Ashley reassured him._

_I nodded in agreement._

_Zak smiled weakly._

_"Alright, try to take it easy doll," Zak said, before leaning in again and gently kissing my forehead._

_Without really realizing it at the time, I smiled weakly at him._

_This seemed to calm him a bit._

_"Alright, I'll see you later," Zak said._

_"See you later," Ashley replied._

_Zak closed my door for me, then stepped back out of the way as Ashley pulled away._

_I felt like we had just said goodbyes because we wouldn't be seeing each other again for months._

_I glanced at the clock on the SUV's dash._

_11:30pm._

_How was I going to survive until at least 7 in the morning?_

* * *

When Ashley and I had gotten back to the hotel, she brought an overnight bag over from her and Jay's room, and settled in my room with me.

I told her full out what had happened and what I had seen, feeling like she needed to know everything.

I had started to cry again, and even Ashley got a little teary eyed when I had finished the story.

She had hugged me and tried to comfort me as best as she could, but I just couldn't relax.

With fresh images of the vision in my mind again, I had run to the bathroom and vomited a third time, although at this point it was mostly bile.

After I felt my stomach had mostly settled, I had grabbed a pair of pyjamas - a black tank top with a pair of black, short shorts - and had gotten a shower and removed my makeup.

I didn't bother drying my hair, I just pulled it up into a messy bun, as I kept having moments of feeling warm and clammy, but then also feeling cold and sweaty.

I also put Zak's cross on after the shower, wanting to feel that a small part of him was with me.

I felt slightly better after showering, although still felt that gross feeling you get after having been sick.

Ashley had me drink some water, and after enough time passed to suggest I was going to keep that down, ordered in room service - two bowls of soup - for us.

She was concerned about me getting dehydrated after having gotten sick three times, and I understood her concern, but had, in no way, felt like eating.

When the soup came, I was surprised that I was able to eat more than I thought I would have been able to.

After waiting about half an hour to see if I would keep that down, which I had, Ashley and I decided to get ready for bed.

As she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, I had started crying again. Not necessarily over the vision, just from grief over Emily and my parents in general.

Ashley sat with me again and let me cry it out.

She was such a wonderful friend to me.

Before I got into bed, I took two of my anti-anxiety medication. I put them under my tongue and they dissolved in a minute or so. They always had worked before, and they often helped me to fall asleep as well.

The medication had calmed me slightly, and had helped me fall asleep, but I only slept about and hour.

Now, I was still wide awake, staring at the clock, praying for 2am to turn into 7am.

* * *

_Ashley's Point of View_

I woke up with a start when I suddenly heard Alicia crying out in her sleep.

_"Emily! No!"_

I frowned and reached over to turn the bedside lamp on, and then sat up and turned to Ali and gently rubbed her arm.

"Ali. Ali! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

I watched as Alicia woke with a start, jumping upright so she was sitting up.

She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room with wide eyes, and I could see her face glistening with sweat.

Her eyes were red and swollen, she must have been crying in her sleep.

I reached up with one hand and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay, you were just having a nightmare," I said softly, trying to comfort her.

I saw her eyes start watering.

"Every time I close my eyes…all I keep seeing in my head is Emily getting pulled into the propeller…it won't stop…" Alicia said quietly.

I frowned and continued rubbing her back.

Before I could speak again, she started sobbing.

"Make it stop, please make it stop…" She said, as fresh tears fell down her face.

I frowned and leaned over and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently for comfort.

She leaned into me and started crying, hard, against my shoulder.

I glanced at the clock over Alicia's shoulder and saw it was only 2:45am.

There was no way she could keep this up all night, she'd be sick.

I gently pulled back from Alicia a bit and turned and grabbed my cell off the nightstand.

"Who are... you calling…?" Alicia asked through her tears.

"Zak," I replied softly.

"But…we don't keep our phones with us during lockdown," Alicia said quietly.

"I'll explain after, just try to relax," I said, rubbing her back as she cried still.

"I don't want him to hear me like this…" Alicia said, before scrambling off the bed and running to the bathroom.

"Ali!-" I started, but I heard her shut the door.

I sighed quietly and hit the speed dial button for Zak's cell and waited.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I sat on the edge of the tub and held my head in my hands.

_God…please make the pain stop…_

I whimpered as I stared at the floor, sobbing and shaking.

Every time I closed my eyes I either saw Emily being pulled into the propeller, or slipping away from me in the river, in that damn river that had taken her from me.

All the pain of holding in the full story of how she'd died was hitting me full force, and I felt like I was going to explode.

But I was also suddenly terrified.

If Zak was coming to the hotel, I was about to tell him everything.

And what if I was right in my thinking, and that he would agree with me that Emily's death had been my fault?

I couldn't lose him again.

Not now…not after everything we've been through.

I let out a pained sob as I carefully lowered myself to the floor until I was sitting, and buried my face in my hands and cried.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

Aaron, Debby and I had just started investigating the first class pool area.

I had sent Billy and Jay to the cargo hold at the front of the ship, to do some new experiments we had to try out.

With Aaron and Debby's help, as well as two friends of the late Peter James, we had conducted a séance in the first class pool room to see if we could make contact with him.

We had heard a door opening, and gotten a few EVP's, but other than that, nothing major.

The entire time since Alicia had left, I had been worried about her.

I had hoped once she got back to the hotel, she'd be able to calm down and fall asleep, but I had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be that simple.

So, against my own rules, I decided to take my cell phone with me into the lockdown.

I had texted Ashley beforehand to let her know, and then put my phone on vibrate and put it in one of the pockets of my jeans.

So far, there had been no calls, so I hoped that meant Alicia was okay.

Just a few minutes ago, I had picked up a small figure on the Structured Light Camera, which maps in figures on screen if they are within view.

As I was about to start down the stairs to the main level, a blue mass had appeared on screen, forming into what looked like the figure of a young girl.

I assumed right away it was Jackie, the young girl said to frequent the first class pool area.

She had only stayed with us for a minute or so before suddenly disappearing.

I had been blown away, as we had never picked up a figure so close before, and certainly not one that took shape on camera and had mass around it.

The three of us were now on the main level of the room.

"We want to hear you sing," Aaron said into the darkness, since there were often reports of hearing Jackie singing.

As I panned the Structured Light Camera around the room, I started singing,

"Ring around the rosy,  
Pockets full of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes…"

I trailed off, waiting to see if Jackie would finish the song.

After a few minutes of silence, Aaron spoke up.

"I didn't like that singing either Jackie," Aaron said, laughing.

I heard Debby start laughing as well.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

I then noticed two chairs nearby, up against one wall and walked over closer to them, aiming the Structured Light Camera at them.

"Jackie, if you're here with us, can you sit in one of the chairs?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the screen of the camera.

Nothing.

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and fear come over me.

"Woah…" I said, blinking a few times, actually feeling my eyes watering.

"What is it?" Debby, who was standing behind me with a digital recorder, asked.

"I don't know…I just have this overwhelming feeling of sadness and fear," I replied, softly.

There was no stories to confirm the spirit of Jackie, so any emotions that came about were new evidence for us.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you so sad and afraid?" I asked.

Suddenly, Aaron and Debby gasped in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Debby asked.

"It said 'Zak'!" Aaron said.

I turned and looked at the two of them in shock.

"You heard my name?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little girl's voice," Aaron replied.

I watched as Debby rewound the recorder, and then hit the play button.

After a few seconds of static, a voice came through.

_"Zak…she needs you…"_

"Whoa, dude!" Aaron said.

I felt confused.

Who needed me?

As Debby rewound the recorder to play the EVP again, I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at the screen in shock.

It was Ashley calling me.

"Bro, why do you have your cell?" Aaron asked.

I held a hand up to tell him to hang on, as I answered the phone.

"Ashley? What's wrong?" I asked.

As I listened to Ashley explain Alicia's bad state, I realized we hadn't just been in contact with Jackie.

We had been in contact with Alicia's sister, Emily.


	46. Finally Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note. I hope this chapter is okay in regards to "skipping" over Alicia's parents' death. Because I have written most of the details earlier in the story, I felt I would just be repeating myself but writing it out again.**

**Chapter 46: Finally Opening Up**

_Zak's Point of View_

When I had gotten off the phone, I had to explain to Aaron why I had it with me, and then explained that I had to leave.

We had briefly discussed the lockdown, and since Debby insisted she didn't mind staying for the rest of it, I left her and Aaron to continue in the first class pool room, after they both gave me well wishes for Alicia.

But I did take one thing with me - the recorder we had captured Emily's voice on.

I just knew in my heart it had to have been her.

I then made my way through the ship, still feeling a great deal of sadness and fear, and eventually reached Billy and Jay and told them what was going on. I also said Ashley offered to come down at around 6am to help with gathering up the equipment.

They, like Aaron and Debby, had no trouble with me leaving and also offered their well wishes.

When I walked off the ship some of the crew expressed their concerns about me leaving, but I assured them that the others had everything covered, and that we would get a full episode out of the footage.

After freeing myself from their questions and concerns, I made my way to one of our SUVs and got inside.

I sat there for a moment and took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

I was still feeling the sadness and fear, and I had a feeling that somehow, I was feeling what Alicia was going through.

It almost brought tears to my eyes.

I quickly put on my seatbelt and started the SUV and then proceeded to pull out of the parking lot.

_I'm coming Ali…just hang on._

* * *

Between updating everyone and then driving to the hotel, I arrived roughly 45 minutes later.

I quickly headed inside and took the elevator to our floor, and walked down the hall straight to Alicia's room and knocked on the door.

After what felt like hours, Ashley answered the door, looking worn out.

"Thank you for all this Ash," I said, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek as I walked inside.

"Don't worry about it. She's in the washroom," Ashley started, having noticed me looking past her for Alicia. "I'm going to go try and get a few hours of sleep before heading down to the dock. Come get me if you need me," Ashley added, picking up her bag.

"I will, thanks again Ash," I said.

She smiled weakly and walked out the door.

I slipped my shoes off and barely took a step forward before I saw Alicia walk out of the bathroom.

I briefly noticed that she was showing more skin than I've ever seen her show around me, and normally would of commented, but the expression on her face erased all those thoughts from my mind.

She looked pale, exhausted, afraid, and her eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly.

My heart broke.

I quickly walked up to her and took her small frame in my arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing to be sorry for doll," I said softly.

I felt her arms wrap tightly around me and her head rest against my chest.

"I don't want you to get in trouble-" She started, but I cut her off.

"I won't get in trouble, and you're more important anyway," I said softly, stroking her back.

I felt her small hands clutch the back of my shirt tightly, whether out of fear, or gratitude, I didn't know.

"I need to tell you everything…about my parents death…about Emily's…I can't hold it in anymore…" Alicia said, her voice pained.

I was stunned by the seemingly random change of attitude in regards to Alicia opening up about her past, but I figured what she saw tonight onboard the " _Queen Mary_ " must have been the final straw for her.

I was also relieved and happy.

_She's finally going to open up to me…_

But I pushed those thoughts aside, knowing she needed me right now, because it wasn't going to be easy for her.

"Alright sweetie, whatever you need," I said softly.

She held onto me a bit longer, before gently pulling back and taking one of my hands in hers.

I let her lead us over to a table and two chairs that were in the corner of the room.

I realized she must have had this planned, at least since Ashley had called, because there was two bottles of water on the table, as well as a box of Kleenex.

I sat down in one chair as Alicia sat in the other and I kept a hold of her hand across the table.

Her eyes were watering, and she had more fear on her face then I think I've ever seen.

"Ali…I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me because of what happened on the ship…" I said softly.

She shook her head slightly, wiping her eyes with her free hand before looking at me.

"I am doing this because of what happened on the ship…but not because I feel pressured by anyone. I'm doing this because I can't handle the pain anymore…I can't take feeling alone anymore…" Alicia explained, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

I kept a tight grip on her hand, but used my other hand to pull my chair closer to her, so we were sitting directly in front of each other.

I then reached up and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"You're not alone, I'm here," I said softly.

"I'm afraid you won't be after you hear everything…" She said sadly, looking down at her lap.

"Hey…" I said softly, reaching over and gently lifting her chin up until she was looking at me. "I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise," I added softly, looking into her eyes.

She looked back into my eyes for a brief time, and I could feel the pain and turmoil she was going through.

It made me want to pull her onto my lap and hold her until all the pain went away.

I heard her take a deep breath.

"My parents died in a car accident…on the fourth of April, in 1995. We were living in Halifax, Nova Scotia at the time…"

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

_Roughly an hour later…_

I wiped my eyes again, calming down from the crying spell that had started from reliving the memories of my parents deaths.

I hadn't left out a single detail.

I told Zak everything I could remember, from what Emily and I had had for dinner that night, to what video game I was playing when Michelle, our babysitter, had come into the room to tell me the news.

Zak was amazing through it all.

He held my hands as I talked, stroking the tops of them with his thumbs for comfort, squeezing my hands whenever I had gotten to a difficult part, and listened to every word intently.

When I had broken down crying at the end of it, he had leaned across the small space between us and hugged me tightly, stroked my back, and before I could even ask him, he had softly said, "It wasn't your fault".

I had pulled back after calming down enough from crying.

My head was killing me, and there was still another story to tell.

Once I was calm, I took a swig of water from my bottle, to help clear my throat, and to ease the slight pain from all the talking and crying.

I noticed that Zak looked like he had a question on his mind.

I set my water down and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked hesitant, but I nodded to tell him it was okay.

"Did they ever catch the drunk driver?" Zak asked, somewhat quietly.

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again.

"No," I replied simple.

Zak nodded in response, but I could see his jaw muscles clenching, as if he was angry.

He took a drink from his own water and then looked at me as he set the bottle down.

He looked worried.

"Maybe we should save the rest for later…you look exhausted…" Zak said, his voice full of concern.

I shook my head slightly.

"I need to do it now…while I still feel like I can…" I said quietly.

Zak leaned forward and gently took my hands in his again.

"Whenever you're ready sweetie…" Zak said.

_Emily…please help me through this…_


	47. Emily

**Chapter 47: Emily**

I quietly took a deep breath before I began.

"After my parents died, our Uncle Seth, our father's brother, offered to take us in. He lived in town, but was willing to move into our house, which was more rural," I started.

"Didn't have his own family?" Zak asked.

I shook my head.

"He was always…different. Kind of a loner I think. We never saw him much, even though we lived only 15 to 20 minutes away," I replied.

Zak nodded.

"So he moved into our house, using the guest room as his room. Things went well at first…he was attentive, always there for us when Emily or I had bad moments with our grief. He basically became a second dad…but then…" I trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

Zak looked slightly concerned.

"I guess it was a little after the first anniversary of our parents death..he just seemed to change. He wasn't as attentive, he'd ignore us at times, he'd get annoyed or angry with us often…" I started.

"He never hurt you…did he?" Zak asked hesitantly, but looked ready to go and find the guy and kill him if I said yes.

"No, not physically anyway…as time went on, he'd say some emotionally hurtful things at times. It would bother me more than Emily…she was always the tougher one," I replied.

"That doesn't mean you're not strong," Zak said softly, gently stroking the tops of my hands.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Anyway…Emily and I adjusted, we learned how to deal with it. We knew if he was in a mood to avoid him, etc. We were still only kids really…we didn't think to reach out to any of our other relatives," I said.

Zak nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense," Zak replied.

I nodded and then stayed silent for a minute, looking down at our hands.

"It was a few weeks before school was about to end for the summer, May 23, a Friday…it had been raining…she would have been graduating from grade 6, which would have been her last year of elementary school. I was in grade 8, junior high, so I was going to a different school than her at the time," I started.

Zak watched me intently and continued stroking my hands.

"I had been stressed over exams…so I hadn't been paying as much attention to her as I normally would have. Apparently, for the past two weeks prior, she had been having issues with a bully at school. Even though she was twelve, she carried around the last toy she had gotten from our parents, a stuffed monkey…she loved monkey's…" I said somewhat sadly, but also smiling a bit at the memory.

I saw Zak smile a bit too.

"Anyway…this bully was teasing her for taking the monkey with her to school everyday, and Emily usually just ignored anyone who teased her, never let it bother her. But I guess because this was a bit more personal, this one day, she lashed out and punched the guy in the face," I said.

"Go Emily…" Zak said softly, somewhat jokingly, probably trying to make me laugh.

Which I did, at least a little bit.

"Emily was given a note from her teacher that she had to bring home to get our Uncle to sign, acknowledging he was aware of the situation, and bring it back. Because I was in junior high, I had to stay in school a half an hour longer than Emily did each day, so I wasn't home when Emily gave the note to our Uncle," I said.

I stopped for a moment to take a sip of water before I continued.

"When I had arrived home, I noticed some cotton stuffing on the porch. I went inside and found our Uncle sitting in the living room, watching TV. I asked him where Emily was, and asked him about the stuffing. He told me about the note Emily had brought home, and said that he had told Emily that she shouldn't of been taking the 'stupid toy' to school…he had tried to take it from her, and with the two of them fighting over it, the head ended up getting ripped from the body…he said Emily started crying and had run out of the house. When I asked him where she had gone, he said he didn't know…" I said, starting to feel the emotions kicking in.

Zak frowned as he watched me, and gently squeezed my hands.

"I was furious, so I left my book bag there and went back outside and started searching for Emily, calling out her name…" I said softly, the memory flooding back to me.

* * *

_"Emily!" I yelled as I ran around the house to our backyard._

_I noticed another small piece of stuffing on the ground near the gate that led from our backyard to a small wooded area, with a path leading to a nearby river._

_The gate was open._

_I went running into the trees, following the path toward the river._

_"Emily! Where are you?!" I called out._

_Still no response, only the sound of the rain falling._

_As I came to the end of the path and looked down along the edge of the river, I finally spotted her._

_She was jumping from one rock to another, across the water, clearly trying to get to something._

_"Emily! Get off those rocks! You'll fall in!" I called, as I started running down toward her._

_She stopped on one rock and turned to look at me, the headless, stuffed monkey under one arm, tears falling down her face._

_"I dropped Bongo's head and it rolled into the river! It's just over there!" She pointed back behind her._

_I didn't look, I didn't care about Bongo's damn head at the moment._

_"I'll get it! But please come back to the edge before you slip!" I called, finally reaching the spot where she most likely had started jumping from._

_"But I'm almost there!" She called back, and started to turn to jump to the next rock._

_But her foot slipped on the wet surface of the rock, and she tumbled into the water, screaming as she fell._

_"Emily!" I yelled, starting to rush along the river's edge, keeping my eyes on her but also looking for someway to get to her._

_That was when I saw a fairly large, old, fallen tree hanging over part of the river._

_"Ali! Help!" Emily cried, frantically trying to keep her head above the water._

_Because it had been raining all day, the river was overflowed and running faster than it normal._

_"Swim toward the tree!" I yelled, running as fast as I could along the water's edge._

_As I ran, I saw Emily making headway through the river's current toward the tree._

_When I finally reached the tree, I quickly climbed on top of it, and as quickly as I could, crawled along it to the very end._

_I did my best to secure a grip on a branch of the tree that was sticking upward, and leaned down with my other arm to prepare to grab Emily._

_"Grab my hand!" I yelled, as I saw her being swept toward me._

_I saw her hold up one arm, and just as she was about to pass under me, I managed to grab her arm._

_But both of our hands and arms were wet and slippery, and I knew if I tried to grab onto her with my other hand, I would have no way to hold onto the tree._

_It was then I noticed she was still holding that damn monkey!_

_"Emily, grab on with both hands!" I yelled._

_"I can't! I'll lose Bongo!" Emily cried._

_I felt her hand starting to slip from mine._

_I struggled to tighten my grip._

_"Emily, please! You're slipping!" I cried, panic starting to set in._

_After a few seconds, she let go of the stuffed monkey and reached up with her now free, second hand._

_But it was too late._

_"Ali!" Emily screamed, as our hands slipped apart and she was swept under me._

_"Emily!" I cried, quickly turning to look over the other side of the tree._

_I saw her get swept beneath the surface of the water, never to surface again._

* * *

I was crying now, I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried.

"That was the last time I saw her alive…" I said, my voice cracking before I began sobbing.

I felt Zak let go of my hands and pull me toward him in a hug.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry Ali…" Zak said softly, pain in his voice.

I clutched onto the front of his shirt with one hand as I rested my head against his chest, and sobbed, hard.

"It's all my fault! If only I had paid more attention and noticed she was being bullied…or if I had gotten home sooner…or if I had made our Uncle come with me to find her…or if I had just reached down with my other hand…" I cried.

I felt Zak rub my back and rock me back and forth a bit.

"You were only fourteen…you shouldn't of had to of been so responsible for your baby sister…and if you had reached down with your other hand…" Zak trailed off, but then quietly said, "You probably wouldn't of survived either…"

I heard the pain in Zak's voice, but I could only focus on blaming myself.

"Emily's dead…she's dead because of me…" I cried, clutching his shirt tighter in my hand.

_Oh God. Make the pain stop._

"Ali," Zak said, using one hand to lift my head and forced me to look at him. "It is not your fault," Zak said firmly.

I looked at him in shock.

"You don't blame me…?" I asked quietly.

Zak shook his head.

"Blame you? Hell no, it was a tragic accident, and you can't go on questioning yourself that it may have turned out differently if things had happened differently…it'll eat you alive…" Zak said, worry in his eyes.

"It's all I've done since that day…I question myself every day, that maybe if I had just done one thing different, she'd still be alive…" I said quietly, crying still.

"Do you think that's what Emily would want? Do you think she would be showing up and warning us of things if she didn't want you to live your life?" Zak asked.

I had never thought of it that way before.

"I guess-" I started, but then looked confused.

"' _Us_ '?" I questioned quietly.

Zak kept quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I think she spoke to me tonight…" Zak said.

My eyes widened in shock, my crying temporarily stopped.

"What…?" I asked.

I watched as Zak took a digital recorder out from his pocket.

One exactly like we used during lockdowns.

"I was using the Structured Light Camera tonight, and at one point, it mapped in a figure on screen. And not just a stick figure, it had a blue mass around it, that took shape of what looked like a young girl," Zak started.

I watched him in shocked silence.

"A short time after that, Debby and Aaron heard a voice say my name. Debby rewound the recorder, and this is what we captured…" Zak said, and hit the play button on the recorder.

I looked at the recorder as static emitted from it, and then, suddenly, as clear as day, a voice.

_Emily's_ voice.

_"Zak…she needs you…"_

I looked at the recorder in shock.

All these years, I had randomly seen and heard Emily plenty of times. But it was always just me that had the encounter.

We had captured what we assumed was Emily's voice at the " _Goldfield Hotel_ ", but that EVP wasn't as clear as this one was, and regardless, it was me she had been talking to at the time.

But this time, I wasn't even there.

She had talked to Zak.

And she had told Zak that I needed him.

I felt my eyes watering again.

"Ashley called me almost immediately after we played that back…" Zak said softly.

I looked up at him and then threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, crying again.

Emily knew how badly I had been hurting tonight, and she had told Zak, the one person I wanted the most, that I needed him.

_She doesn't hate me._


	48. Stay

**Chapter 48: Stay**

_Roughly an hour later…_

After I had had another good crying session over Emily, I was physically and emotionally exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and pass out.

But I had wanted to get the rest of the story out, so that Zak knew everything.

The police had been able to find Emily's body, and so we were able to have a funeral and proper burial for her.

My only regret looking back, is that I was there when they pulled Emily's body from the river.

Friends and neighbours had quietly suggested to Seth that I shouldn't be there, but he either was in too much shock to realize, or simply didn't care.

After everything was over, Seth had stayed with me for a few months, but when unexplained things started happening – noises, doors opening and closing, things being moved – and I started having nightmares every night, he had had enough.

I had come home from school one day, just a few days after it had started up again in the fall, to find a woman from Child Protective Services, coming to take me to a foster home.

I was devastated, and angry.

I didn't want to leave the house I had grown up in. The house where all my memories of my parents and Emily were.

And I didn't want to leave my school and lose all my friends.

But because I was still only 14, I had no choice.

I didn't seem to have trouble getting into foster homes, like some older children did, but they never lasted.

I think the longest I was with one family was about four months.

The paranormal activity had followed me wherever I went, and at the time, I hadn't known it was Emily because she had never shown herself to me.

I figured I had lost my mind.

When I was around 16, and had been in a few foster homes up to this point, I had had enough.

The foster family I had been with at the time were awful people, how they even ended up becoming foster parents, I never knew.

They thought they were better than everyone else just because they both had good jobs, and made a fair bit of money.

They held parties constantly, where even more snobby rich people would come over, each trying to outshine everyone else.

One night, when I had decided enough was enough, I had snuck into my foster parents bedroom and stolen money from both their wallets.

Not a moment to be proud of, and even to this day, it still upsets me at times.

But I try to tell myself it worked out for the better.

I had taken enough money to get a plane ticket to Ottawa, somewhere I had always wanted to visit, online. I packed up what little I owned, then snuck out of the house and took a bus to the airport.

Upon arriving in Ottawa, I found a shelter for women who were abused and needed a place to stay until they got back on their feet.

I didn't want to lie about such a terrible thing, so I told the truth. I had no family, no home, and very little money.

Emily must have been looking over me that day, because the caretaker at the shelter, Caroline, had a heart of gold.

She said she'd let me stay in a room, for as long as I needed, as long as I enrolled in school. She also wouldn't call Child Protective Services on me.

So I enrolled in the nearby High School.

I felt I owed her some sort of compensation for her kindness, so I offered my services to help clean and care for the shelter.

I also offered babysitting services to the single mothers during the evenings and on weekends, to give them breaks and allow them to run errands, etc.

A few of them even paid me what little they could, though I insisted they didn't have to.

The paranormal activity didn't seem to be as bad while I lived at the shelter, maybe because I was in a good place.

As time went on and I had met Cheryl in school, eventually I had to fess up to how I was living, since she always wondered why she could never come over to "my house".

After telling her my story, at least parts of it, she talked to her parents and they gladly let me move in.

Now that I had a proper home, I forced myself to get a job, part time at a fast food joint, in order to start saving up money.

I knew I couldn't live with Cheryl's family forever.

Time went by, and I continued to work at the fast food joint up until I graduated High School.

After that, I took on a better paying job as a waitress at " _Don Cherry's_ " restaurant, and worked there for a few years.

The rest, Zak already knew.

And now, for the first time in my life, someone, finally, knew everything about me.

When I had finished my tale, my voice slightly hoarse from all the talking and crying, Zak was shocked and dumbfounded.

He said that anyone who ever said I wasn't strong, was blind.

And just as I had been about to ask how he felt about it all – I was still afraid he was going to leave me – he took my hands, pulled me up from my chair, and pulled me over to sit, sideways, on his lap, and tightly wrapped his arms around me.

I had found myself with tears in my eyes again, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

This man now knew everything about me.

My early dealings with death, my years of not having a single person to count on, my encounters with paranormal activity, all the oddities that make me so different from most 32-year-old women.

And he was still here.

He didn't blame me, he understood, he cared, and he _still_ wanted me in his life.

I nestled in closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and resting one hand on his chest, and closed my eyes.

For the first time in my life, I finally felt like I had found a place where I belonged.

And that was with Zak.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

I stirred slightly when I felt myself being gently laid down on a bed.

I opened my eyes, a bit sleepily, and saw Zak leaving over me.

The clock on the nightstand read 6:30am.

He smiled slightly at me when he saw me looking at him.

"Go back to sleep doll, you need to rest," Zak said softly, leaning down and gently kissed my forehead. "I'll come ba-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

"Don't leave…stay with me…" I said softly.

Zak looked shocked.

"I'm still having nightmares about Poveglia…you probably won't get much sleep if I stayed here…" Zak said softly.

I don't know how I knew it, but I felt that if he stayed with me, I would be as much of a comfort to him as he was to me.

"I want you to stay…please?" I asked softly.

Zak seemed to hesitate, glancing around the room.

I knew what he was thinking.

Where would he sleep?

"We can share the bed," I said softly.

Zak looked at me in shock again.

"Are you sure…?" Zak asked.

I nodded.

It was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"I trust you…" I said softly.

"I don't know if I trust myself…especially with you in short shorts," Zak said with a slight smile, clearly teasing me.

I felt my face flush despite my exhaustion.

Before I could say anything else, I felt Zak kiss my forehead again.

"Let me go change into something more comfortable, I'll be right back, okay?" Zak asked.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you…" I said, letting my eyes close.

"No problem doll," Zak said softly.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I felt slow and careful movements on the bed behind me.

I forced myself to open my eyes and looked back over my shoulder, and saw Zak lying down on his back.

He had changed his shirt and put on a pair of men's pyjama pants.

He looked tense.

"Just me," he said softly.

I smiled a bit as I turned over and then proceeded to snuggle up along side him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him, and absentmindedly, draped one of my legs over his.

Normally I would die of embarrassment before I'd snuggle like this with a man, but I was so tired, and still felt emotional.

I needed the contact.

I needed to know Zak was there.

His entire body went ridged.

"I trust you Zak…besides…unless you want to have your way with a passed out woman, I have nothing to worry about…" I said quietly, teasing him.

Zak laughed quietly.

I felt his body start to relax, and felt his arm wrap around me as he tilted his head toward mine, lightly kissing my forehead.

"Alright, you win. There's no fun in that," Zak said quietly.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as Zak pulled a blanket up over us.

"But doll…if you wake up to find…'Zak Jr.' at attention, you better not blame me," Zak said slyly.

I knew he was just teasing me.

But I also knew it could be a possibility.

"Zak…" I mumbled shyly, turning my head toward his chest more to hide my face.

Zak laughed quietly and I felt him kiss my forehead again, his lips lingering for a bit against my skin.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," Zak whispered.

I could sense he was exhausted too.

"Sweet dreams Zak," I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Phew! I'm so glad to have Alicia's past out in the open now. Should make for some more fun times ahead with Alicia and Zak. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	49. First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Firstly, I want to apologize for the delay in updating!**
> 
>  
> 
> **As I mentioned last update, I'm going through some medication changes. Well, one of the withdrawal symptoms I've been having is a constant headache, and pressure like feeling in my head.**
> 
>  
> 
> **But thankfully, that has passed for the most part now, and my new med seems to be helping. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **One last thing, I've made Cover image for my story. If you want to see it, you can find a link in my profile. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Onto the update!**

**Chapter 49: First Impression**

_Zak's Point of View_

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand.

I also felt someone lying against me, with my arm wrapped around them.

I opened my eyes and it only took me a moment to remember where I was, and who I was with.

I smiled to myself as I lifted my head slightly and saw Alicia sleeping peacefully in front of me.

I was spooning her from behind, with my arm around her waist.

The sound of my phone vibrating against the wooden top of the nightstand distracted me.

I carefully slipped my arm back from around Alicia and turned so I was laying on my back, pushed myself up a bit so I was partially sitting up, and reached over to the nightstand to grab my phone.

I saw on the phone's clock it was 6pm, Alicia and I had slept the day away.

I answered my phone, seeing it was Ashley calling.

"Hey Ashley," I said softly, not wanting to wake Alicia.

"Hey Zak, am I interrupting anything?" Ashley asked.

"Was sleeping," I replied softly, rubbing my eyes with one hand.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I thought you might be up by now," Ashley said.

"It's okay. Ali and I didn't get to sleep until after 6 this morning," I said, and then realized how my words sounded.

"You _and_ Ali?" Ashley asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"They slept together!? Ooo, details girlfriend!" Aaron shouted in the background.

Ashley and I both laughed.

"God, we only slept, tell Aaron to fuck off," I replied jokingly.

Ashley laughed.

"Just surprised is all," Ashley replied.

"Me too, to be honest. She asked me to stay," I replied softly.

"Did you guys talk?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough…I'm not sure if I can share or not," I answered softly.

"It's alright, as long as she's okay," Ashley responded.

"I think so. She was pretty exhausted by the time she finished telling me everything, but she seemed relieved," I said.

"You sound pretty good yourself, did you finally manage some sleep?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I did. Not a single nightmare," I responded, realizing it for the first time myself.

"That's good. Well, the guys and I are going to go out to dinner, wanted to see if you wanted to come, but I'm guessing not if you're still with Ali," Ashley said.

"She's still asleep, so I'll just stay in with her. I'm not sure if she'd be up to going out," I responded.

"It's fine. Just wanted to make sure. We'll check in later," Ashley said.

"Alright, talk to you later," I replied.

"Later," Ashley said, and then hung up.

I hung up and reached over to the nightstand and carefully set my phone down.

"Zak…?" I heard Alicia question sleepily.

Before I could respond, I saw her moving.

I watched her as she turned over so she was facing me, and snuggled up against me, resting her head on my torso and wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her back and gently squeezed her as I looked down at her.

"I'm here," I replied softly.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I smiled a bit to myself when I felt Zak squeeze me.

"Were you talking to someone?" I asked softly, yawning quietly.

"Ashley. She called to check in, and wanted to see if we wanted to go with them to dinner," Zak replied.

My eyes shot open.

I lifted my head up slightly to look at the clock on the nightstand.

"We slept all day?" I asked, somewhat in shock.

"Yup," Zak replied, laughing quietly.

I laughed quietly too as I set my head back down.

"Wow, oh well," I replied.

It wasn't really much of a shock.

We all usually crashed for at least part of the day after a lockdown.

"You can go out to dinner with the others, if you want," I said softly, although I really wanted Zak to stay.

"I'm staying with you," Zak said softly, gently stroking my back. "Unless you want me to go," Zak added, sounding almost sad.

I smiled a bit to myself and then tilted my head up to look at him for the first time since I had woken up.

"No, I'd like for you to stay," I said softly.

Zak smiled at me.

"Then stay I shall," Zak said. "How about we order some room service?" Zak added.

I smiled and then nodded.

"I could eat," I replied.

"I hope so, I don't want you to get sick," Zak said softly.

Ashley must of told him I hadn't had much to eat or drink after arriving back at the hotel early in the morning.

"I know," I said softly, watching as Zak grabbed the binder that contained information about the hotel, as well as the menu for room service, from the nightstand drawer.

He flipped the binder open and held it so we could both look at the menu.

"So what'll it be?" Zak asked.

* * *

_Roughly half an hour later…_

Once Zak and I had decided on what we wanted to eat, I called down to order our meals.

Meanwhile, Zak took a bag he had brought with him from his room when he had changed into his pyjamas, and went into the bathroom to grab a shower as we waited for our food.

He had laughed when I blushed at him saying he was going to grab a shower, in _my_ room.

 _God, it's a wonder I'm not permanently red in the face,_ I had thought.

Once I was sure Zak was in the shower, I had quickly changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a pale blue tank top.

Once I changed, I made up the bed and then sat down on it, leaning against the headboard.

I had been on my phone, just checking in on my email, texts, and Twitter, when I heard a ringtone from Zak's phone on the nightstand.

"Can you grab that? I'm expecting a call from Ceci!" Zak called from the bathroom.

I knew Ceci was his personal assistant, as I had met her a few times before.

"I got it!" I called back, absentmindedly reaching over and grabbing Zak's phone, and without looking to see who was calling, answered the phone.

"Zak's phone," I answered, immediately feeling lame.

"Hello…who's this?" I heard a female voice ask.

My brows narrowed slightly.

"Whose asking?" I replied, shocked at my own defensiveness.

_Calm yourself girl._

"This is Ellen, Zak's mother," the voice responded.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head.

I quickly pulled the phone away and looked at the screen to see the caller I.D.

Mom.

_Oh my fuck!_

I immediately put the phone back to my ear.

"Mrs. Bagans…I'm so sorry. This is Alicia Wilde, I'm-" I started.

"Oh! You're the sweetie whose joined the show!" Ellen replied.

_Oh god._

"Yes I am...Zak said he was expecting his assistant to call and asked me to answer his phone. I'm so sorry for my tone Mrs. Bagans," I replied.

Somehow, I knew Zak had lied through his teeth about Ceci calling.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie, and please, call me Ellen," Ellen replied.

I felt stunned.

"Okay…Ellen," I said, unsure of how to respond.

"Zak has told me so much about you. How are you enjoying doing the show so far?" Ellen asked, being completely friendly.

_Oh my god. What has Zak told her?_

"It's been great so far…" I said.

Did Zak ever tell her about the bad things that happened?

"A little overwhelming, but great," I added.

"That's wonderful. Zak is so happy to have you on the crew," Ellen replied.

I felt my face flush.

"I'm happy to be a part of it," I replied, somewhat shyly.

"You're so sweet. So where is my Zachary?" Ellen asked.

"In the shower," I replied, not thinking.

I immediately realized what I had said.

"I mean…un…" I fumbled for words.

Ellen laughed.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm sure you wouldn't of answered so quickly if anything like _that_ was going on," she replied.

I put a hand over my face.

I wanted to die.

Suddenly, I heard laughter _in_ the room.

I looked up and my jaw nearly dropped open.

Zak was standing there, with a towel around his waist, his hair wet and askew, and his skin still damp.

_What kind of personal, embarrassing, hell have I woken up in?!_

I grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as I could at Zak.

He easily caught the pillow and laughed again.

"Oh, there's _Zachary_ ," I said into the phone.

Zak look embarrassed and flustered.

"He just walked out of the bathroom, I'll put him on," I said.

"Thank you sweetie. It was nice to meet you, even if only on the phone!" Ellen replied.

I couldn't help but smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, Ellen, here's Zak," I replied, then leaned forward to hand Zak his phone.

He reached forward and took his phone.

"I'm going to kill you," I mumbled.

Zak laughed and just smiled at me.

"Hi mom," Zak said into the phone as he turned to head back to the bathroom. "I know, she's pretty cute," Zak added, replying to something his mother had said.

I leaned back against the headboard heavily, staring at Zak's muscular back as he walked back to the bathroom.

Once he disappeared from my sight, I thought back on the conversation I had just had with his mother.

 _What a first impression_ , I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, I hope that was funny for you to read. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I had searched, searched AND searched for Zak's mothers name, and could not find one thing. The only thing I found was a quiz, that suggested her name was Ellen, so I decided to go with it. If anyone knows any different, please comment and I'll change it.**


	50. Taking A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Chapter 50 already! I can't believe it!**
> 
> **I'm trying to figure about nearing an end to this story eventually. Most likely I will turn it into a series, as I feel like I've still only just begun. Hope that's okay with everyone.**
> 
> **One last note, here's a link for Alicia and Cheryl's clothing described in this chapter.**
> 
> Alicia and Cheryl's Outfits: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/599436927830466560>

**Chapter 50: Taking a Chance**

_One week later…_

The guys, Ashley and I had all arrived back home a few days ago.

Before we had left Long Beach, I had told Zak that he could tell Ashley and the guys my story if he wanted too, that I didn't think I could do it myself.

So, once they had returned from their meal out, and after Zak and I had finished eating, he had gotten them all together in his room and shared my story.

He then had called me to come over, and Ashley and the guys all gave me their support and assurances that they felt the same way Zak did, that I had nothing to blame myself for.

It was a relief to have it all out in the open, but I knew I still had one more person to tell.

Cheryl.

Once I had gotten over what little of the lockdown I had done, and the guys had recovered, we had driven back to Vegas.

Yesterday, I had sat Cheryl down and told her everything I had told Zak about my past.

It hadn't been quite as difficult with Cheryl, probably because she already knew some details, but I still had ended up crying.

Cheryl had cried too, but she also shared the same feelings as the others, nothing had been my fault.

I hoped that now, with my past revealed, I may finally begin to heal.

* * *

Earlier in the day, Zak had called and invited Cheryl and I over for a swim and barbecue at his place.

All of the others would be there, Aaron, Jay and Ashley, and Billy and his wife, Diana.

"Come on girl! Don't wear black for once! Dress girly! Zak won't hate it!" Cheryl said, pushing clothes at me.

Apparently, while I was away, Cheryl had gone shopping.

Not only for herself, but for me as well.

She had picked up several "girly" outfits, and used the excuse that they were delayed "congrats on the job" gifts.

I took the clothes she had chosen for me to wear today, and couldn't even begin to imagine myself in them.

For starters, she had gotten me a bikini.

_A bikini!_

Even though I was slim, and according to Cheryl, had an "awesome figure", I normally always wore a one piece bathing suit.

I was just too shy and self conscious to wear anything less.

It was a beautiful, definitely girly, bikini.

The top had thin string like straps, that would tie at the back of the neck. It was mainly dark purple, with pale beige spots on the cups, and a small, pink tassel hanging from between them. The purple and beige were covered with a geometric pattern of pink and white designs.

The bottom was the same shade of dark purple, with the same geometric pattern. It had large strings for ties on each hip, with pink tassels at the end of the strings.

"One of these could get yanked and I'd be exposed!" I exclaimed, pulling lightly on one of the ties.

"Oh for god sakes! No one is going to pull on them. Besides, that's part of the fantasy for the guys when they see you in it," Cheryl grinned.

"Not helping," I mumbled shyly.

"Oh come on, it's so pretty! It'll look so cute on you!" Cheryl said.

I sighed and then held up the outfit I'd be wearing over the bikini.

I had to admit, I kind of liked it.

It was a two piece outfit, a top, and a full length skirt.

The fabric was a light and breezy gauze like material, white in colour, but thick enough that it wouldn't show what I was wearing underneath.

The top had sleeves that could be worn up partially on the shoulders, or not on the shoulders at all, giving it a strapless look. The fabric cinched in under the breasts, to be form fitting over the torso, and ended just at belly button level.

The skirt would rest low on the hips, and had a beige, crochet waistband that was attached to the white, gauzy material of the skirt.

"Come on…you've been dressing mainly like the guys around Zak since you started. Just do it this one time, and if his eyes don't bug out of his head, I'll never bug you again," Cheryl commented.

I thought about it.

"What will _you_ be wearing?" I asked.

"Come see," she said with a smile.

I followed Cheryl into her bedroom and saw her selected outfits laying on her bed.

She also had chosen a two piece bikini.

It was white, with a bright pink, purple and aqua coloured floral pattern across both pieces.

The top was strapless, with a sash tie in the back.

The bottom gave a bit more coverage than mine did, as hers was all one piece.

"I notice the bikini you chose for me shows a bit more skin," I grumbled.

"Because you're more toned, you're not covered in freckles, and you barely show skin!" Cheryl said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance.

Her coverup outfit was a plain yellow dress, strapless, ending just above the knee, and had some small ruffles over the bust area.

If I could stay in my coverup, she'd be showing more skin than me.

Before I could say a word, she spoke up.

"Aren't you even just a little bit curious to see Zak's reaction?" Cheryl asked.

_Damn it…_

I had to admit, I _was_ curious.

I hadn't worn anything nearly this feminine around him.

And now that all my secrets were out, I was curious as to what the status of our "relationship" would become.

Everyone around us knew we liked each other, even some of the fans believed we were dating, based solely on promotional material for the show, and our interactions on our social media accounts.

Zak had said he couldn't be involved with me if I couldn't open up.

Well, that part was over and done with, and we had gotten closer since I had opened up. I mean, we had shared a bed right after the conversation, and had slept for hours snuggled up to each other.

_So, what was going to happen now?_

Maybe Zak was unsure about making a move, knowing that with my lack of a love life, I needed to go slow.

Maybe I needed to make things a bit more clearer.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright…I'll wear what you got me-" I started, and Cheryl "squee'd" in excitement. "But! If I feel uncomfortable revealing the bikini, no pushing me…" I added.

She frowned slightly, but then her eyes lit up like a lightbulb had turned on over her head.

"What if _Zak_ pushes you?" Cheryl asked, with a grin on her face.

_Oh god._

"I'll die of shyness and it won't matter," I replied, walking back to my own room to change, Cheryl's laughter echoing behind me.

* * *

I changed into the bikini and despite my shyness about showing that much skin, I had to admit, I did like it.

I then pulled on the skirt and matching top to wear over the bikini and looked in a full length mirror I had on the wall.

I liked this outfit too.

Despite the fact I always hated skirts or dresses, this skirt was ankle length, so I found it didn't bother me so much.

And the material was so comfortable and breezy, it would be great in the Vegas heat.

I decided to leave the sleeves off the top down off my shoulders, finding it looked better that way.

I twisted my hair up into a messy bun, not wanting to have my hair down today, as it was quite warm out.

I put on just a slight bit of makeup, making sure it was waterproof, and then I grabbed a pair of stylish flip flops from my closet that I figured would be suitable enough if Cheryl asked to see them, and slipped them on.

I grabbed my "beach" bag, basically an over sized purse that hung over your shoulder and was open at the top, and walked out of my room just as Cheryl walked out of hers.

"Oh my god! You look so cute! And like a _girl_!" Cheryl exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. Let's go before I change my mind," I said, walking downstairs.

"You didn't put sunscreen on beforehand did you?" Cheryl asked, as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh crap, I forgot," I said, starting to search my bag for it, but Cheryl stopped me.

"No, that's a good thing silly!" Cheryl said.

I looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"How is that a good thing?" I asked.

Cheryl giggled.

"Because, you silly, innocent girl, you apply sunscreen with your beau in viewing range, and then, when you get to the areas you can't reach, like your back, you ask him to do it!" Cheryl explained, with a grin on her face.

_Oh…_

"Hell…I'm going to die today," I mumbled as Cheryl grabbed her keys.

Cheryl laughed.

"Don't die before you get to put sunscreen on his back," Cheryl smirked.

_Ooo..._

Cheryl laughed, I must of had a smile on my face.

"See? Today won't be so bad," Cheryl said, as she walked outside.

I silently took a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing,_ I thought.


	51. New Information

**Chapter 51: New Information**

Cheryl pulled up in Zak's driveway and parked the car.

As we got out of the car, I heard excited barking coming from the house, and then it was outside.

"Gracie! Don't get me in trouble!" I heard Aaron exclaim from the doorway.

I looked up to see Aaron standing in the doorway, in a pair of large swim trunks, and Gracie running toward me.

I quickly took a few steps forward so that I wasn't so close to the street, and kneeled down so Gracie would stop at me and I could make sure she stayed with me.

Sure enough, she ran straight at me and climbed up on me, putting her front paws on my shoulders and tried to lick my face.

I laughed as I held onto her.

"I missed you too Gracie," I said, as I patted her sides.

"Zak must be jealous that you allow her to do that," Cheryl said teasingly.

I heard Aaron laugh from the doorway.

I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Shut up CareBear," I said, as Gracie hopped down off me and turned to Cheryl.

Cheryl just grinned at me before leaning down a bit to pet Gracie.

"Hey sweetie," Cheryl said.

Gracie barked and then backed up a bit, her tail wagging and her ears up, as if asking if we were coming in.

Cheryl and I laughed.

"Yes, we're coming, come on," I said, resting a hand lightly on her neck, near her collar, in case she decided to run in a different direction.

"Don't you two ladies look beautiful," Aaron said, as we reached the doorway. "And you're not wearing black!" Aaron teased, looking at me.

I laughed as I felt my face flush a bit.

"Blame her," I mumbled, nodding my head toward Cheryl.

Cheryl just smiled.

"Zak will thank me, you'll see," Cheryl said as she walked inside.

Aaron laughed.

"If his jaw doesn't drop to the floor first," Aaron said, shutting the door behind Gracie and I.

I blushed.

"I hate you both," I mumbled.

Aaron and Cheryl both laughed.

Aaron then kissed Cheryl on the cheek.

"You look nice," Aaron said softly.

I saw Cheryl smile, though somewhat shyly.

"Thanks," she replied.

Aaron smiled at her.

"Excuse me lovebirds," I teased, slipping past them and into the kitchen, feeling awkward watching Aaron and Cheryl.

I heard them both laugh.

"Hey bro, why were you freaking out about Gra- oh, hey Cheryl," I heard Zak's voice, as he walked down the stairs.

_Here we go…_ I thought.

"Hey Zak, what's up?" Cheryl asked, smiling at Zak and watching him intently.

She was waiting for him to see me.

"I'm good, how about-" Zak stopped dead in his tracks.

He had reached the bottom of the stairs and turned and saw me standing in the kitchen.

I was momentarily distracted from my shyness when I looked at Zak.

He was wearing knee length, black swim trunks with a white cross design on one leg, and a white, form fitting tank top.

_Lord Jesus._

I felt my shyness creep back up on me as I saw Zak start walking over to me, not at all hiding the fact that he was eyeing me up and down.

"Hey…" I said softly.

"Hey," Zak replied, smiling as he reached me. "You look extra beautiful today…" Zak added softly.

I felt my face flush.

"Thank you…" I replied shyly.

"See! I told you!" I heard Cheryl exclaim, while giggling.

I made a slightly annoyed face as I looked past Zak to look at Cheryl, but noticed Aaron had his phone up.

He was filming us.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed, but couldn't help but laugh.

Zak looked back over his shoulder and started to laugh too.

"You better not have my ass blocking the beautiful view," Zak said.

_Damn you…_

Aaron laughed.

"Mainly just Ali," Aaron said, tapping his phone, most likely saving the video and then put the phone in his pocket.

"If you upload that video I will scalp you alive," I warned.

Aaron, Cheryl and Zak laughed.

"So you like the outfit, eh Zak?" Cheryl asked.

"Cheryl…" I grumbled.

She laughed.

"I do," Zak said, looking back at me, smiling.

I smiled despite my shyness.

"I'm good!" Cheryl said, as she and Aaron walked toward the patio doors.

Zak raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I laughed at the look on his face.

"The outfit was a gift from her. She felt I should attempt looking girly," I said, rolling my eyes.

Zak laughed.

"Well, you look beautiful, no matter what you're wearing. But I do like this look too," Zak said, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

I smiled again.

"Wait until you see the bikini I picked out for her," Cheryl chimed in.

I turned to look at her and shot her a glare.

Aaron laughed as Cheryl yelped and jokingly hid behind him.

"If looks could kill!" Aaron said.

I couldn't help but laugh as Cheryl innocently peeked over Aaron's shoulder.

I suddenly stiffened as I felt Zak step up closer behind me, and I felt his breath against my ear.

"I can't wait to see it," Zak said softly, ignoring Aaron and Cheryl entirely.

"Only if you show me yours," I mumbled, partly joking and trying to be silly.

Zak laughed.

"Deal," he said softly.

_Oh boy._

* * *

_Roughly 45 minutes later…_

We were all now sitting outside in the backyard.

I had introduced Cheryl to Billy's wife, Diana, as they hadn't met before.

Now, like at most parties, the girls and the guys were grouped up separately.

The guys were playing basketball on Zak's half court he had in the backyard, Zak and Aaron teamed up against Billy and Jay.

Meanwhile, Cheryl, Ashley, Diana and I were stretched out on lounge chairs.

Ashley and Diana had already been in their swimwear when we walked outside, and Cheryl had removed her dress a short time ago.

And like she had told me, she had gotten Aaron's help putting on her sunscreen.

I had still felt too self conscious still to "strip off", so I was still in my top and skirt, and sitting in a chair that was in the shade.

The four of us talked about the usual girl topics.

Cheryl had asked how Diana and Billy had met, and so she shared the story with us. And then we just talked about the guys in general, laughing at their immaturity at times.

Ashley was especially vocal about her time with the guys on the road the past few years.

"Thank God you joined on the show Ali, I didn't know if I could last much longer being one of the only girls that was with them most of the time," Ashley said.

We all laughed.

"And yet, you only travel with Jay, while I'm stuck with the other three," I teased.

"Hey girl, that's your choice," Ashley replied.

We all laughed again.

"So what's going on with you two and Aaron and Zak?" Diana asked, looking at Cheryl and I.

I looked at Cheryl, not really wanting to comment on Zak and I.

Cheryl laughed.

"Well, we've gone on a date or two. We're just kinda letting things go with the flow," Cheryl said.

_Cheryl and Aaron had gone on dates?_

That was news to me.

"Since when?" I asked.

Cheryl laughed and shrugged.

"It was just dinner or a movie, nothing major," Cheryl replied.

"What about you and Zak?" Diana asked.

_Sigh._

"Well…it's kind of complicated…" I said.

She nodded.

"He's still nervous to be with anyone? I don't blame him, that last girl he was with was a nightmare," Diana said.

"Not to mention a total bitch," Ashley added, taking a sip of her beer.

My curiosity was peaked, but I wasn't sure if I should ask.

"How so?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh jeez, where to start," Diana said with a laugh.

"She was jealous of every female that came around him, she started using drugs, she'd flirt with other guys even when Zak was around, she cheated on him," Ashley said.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, really?" Cheryl asked.

"Yep. Fake as fake can be. I don't think she ever really cared about him, just wanted to try to get a bit of the spotlight," Diana said.

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Apparently her popularity on the Internet wasn't enough for her," Ashley said, causing her and Diana to laugh.

"Who was it?" Cheryl asked.

Diana picked up her phone from the nearby table and typed into her phone.

"Shannon McPhee," Diana said, handing her phone to Cheryl after a couple of taps on her phone.

I casually leaned over and my jaw nearly dropped.

On the screen, was a picture of Shannon, obviously posing for some photoshoot, wearing only a bikini.

She was blonde with blue eyes, slim, with obvious breast implants. She had on heavy makeup and was posing rather seductively for the camera.

"She's been in Playboy since her and Zak broke up. Don't know what she's doing now," Ashley said.

I stared at the picture in disbelief.

Why in the hell was Zak interested in me, when he had once dated someone like _that_?

I suddenly felt self conscious and completely not good enough.

"Excuse me," I said casually, standing up and heading for the house.

"Where ya going Ali? You can strip off out here you know!" Cheryl teased.

I felt my eyes water slightly.

"I'm getting something to drink," I said, rather defensively as I walked inside.


	52. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just wanted to comment to say I hope this chapter isn't too far fetched. It's basically another one of those "what my dream man" would say in this type of situation.**

**Chapter 52: Insecurities**

I had been in the house for about five minutes now.

I had gone into the kitchen and gotten a bottle of water, but knew I couldn't go back outside right away.

But now, I was just making things worse.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, the bottle of water left unopened on the table, looking at picture after picture of Shannon on Google Images.

Almost all of them, even pictures she had taken of herself, were like looking at pictures of a model that all women hate, but secretly wished they could be them.

Clearly Shannon was all about showing off her body, and she probably hadn't hesitated to jump into bed with Zak.

And there I was, a 32-year-old, stupidly shy, virgin.

_How can I even compete with her?_ I thought.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against one hand.

Suddenly, I heard Zak's voice behind me.

"Ali? You okay? Cheryl said you-" he stopped.

He probably had just noticed what I was looking at on my phone.

A picture of Zak and Shannon – Zak looking happily into the camera, with Shannon kissing his cheek.

I opened my eyes and quickly swiped the browser on my phone closed.

"Ali…" Zak said softly.

I kept quiet as I saw Zak come into view, moving my water bottle further aside and then sat down on the coffee table, directly in front of me.

I let him take my phone from my hand, and saw him bring up the browser again, tapping back to see what exactly I had been doing.

He then closed out the tab and set my phone aside.

I looked at him when he leaned his head down to look up at me.

He was frowning.

"Why were you looking at pictures of her?" Zak asked.

I hesitated.

"We got on the subject of relationships…Diana was wondering about Aaron and Cheryl, and you and I…I said things between us were complicated. She said something about you still being nervous to be with anyone…and then her and Ashley started talking about Shannon…she brought up a picture on her phone to show Cheryl and I…" I said softly.

Zak sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"I don't suppose either of them mentioned what she did to me?" Zak asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Not annoyed at me, but annoyed at the topic in general.

"Ashley said she'd get jealous…started using drugs, flirted with other guys, and cheated on you…" I said softly, feeling bad at bringing up most likely painful memories.

Zak nodded, his expression blank.

"Then why are you wasting time by looking at old pictures?" Zak asked softly.

I looked down at my hands and started fiddling with a bit of the fabric of my skirt.

"Because, I…she's obviously a completely different person compared to me…Ashley said she posed for Playboy…" I started, but stopped when I felt Zak take my hands in his.

I looked up at him.

"Ali…I was with her over ten years ago, things change," Zak said.

"So..., you don't like women who flaunt their bodies and are all about sexuality anymore?" I asked, looking doubtful.

"Well…I wouldn't go that far, I am male," Zak joked.

I didn't laugh.

Zak frowned.

"I'm sorry, bad joke. But seriously, I'm not who I was back then. And besides, she treated me like crap," Zak said.

"I know people change…but I don't understand how you could be attracted to someone like me, after dating someone like her…" I said.

Zak frowned.

"I'm attracted to you because you're not like her-" Zak started, but I cut him off, my self negativity taking over.

"She's beautiful…" I said.

"No, she's not. I thought so at the time, but looking back, she wore pounds of makeup and altered her body with surgery. She was fake," Zak said.

I sighed quietly, still unable to wrap my head around it.

"Listen to me," Zak said, reaching up with one hand and gently lifted my head so I was looking at him.

"I'll be honest. At the time, yes, I was attracted to that. But I'm not anymore. Every time we went out, guys would be staring at her because she'd wear the skimpiest outfits she could find. At the time I liked it, because it made me feel great that she was with me and not them," Zak started.

I tried not to let his confession get to me.

"But if I was with a woman like that now, I'd hate it. I don't want a girl I'm dating to be practically exposing herself everywhere we go," Zak said.

"So…what do you want…? Because most of the time, I'm dressed almost the same as you..." I said.

Zak squeezed my hands.

"I want you to be you," Zak said softly. "I'm not going to lie, I really like seeing you like this today," Zak added, lightly brushing the tops of his fingers along my exposed collar bone and shoulder.

I felt my face flush and a shiver run down my spine.

"But if you're uncomfortable then I'm not going to be happy, because you're not happy," Zak said.

I smiled a bit.

"I'm okay in something like this now and then…but I couldn't ever dress like she does…" I said softly.

"I don't want you to dress like her. I want you to dress like you, because it makes you comfortable and that's what makes you beautiful…" Zak said softly.

I smiled a bit more.

"I know Cheryl bought you this, and I know she's kind of pressuring you to strut around in whatever you're wearing underneath," Zak said.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"I will not be strutting…in any shape or form," I said.

Zak laughed quietly and squeezed my hands.

"I know. And as much as I'd like to see some more of your skin…" Zak started.

My face flushed.

"I only want to see as long as you are comfortable showing me. It's not nearly as sexy to see a woman showing skin if she's not comfortable in it," Zak added.

I frowned a bit.

"I'll never be comfortable in my own skin…I've never felt attractive…" I said quietly.

Zak leaned down and gently kissed the top of one of my hands.

"Maybe that's because you've never heard a guy tell you that you are attractive," Zak said. "I can easily say I've found you attractive in jeans and a hoodie, and I've found you attractive in short shorts and a tank top…so you don't have to worry with me," Zak added, looking at me intently.

I felt my face flush again, but also felt relieved.

"Really…?" I asked.

"Really," Zak replied instantly.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry…I was just shocked when I saw her picture…I didn't know how I was going to be able to compete-" I started, but Zak cut me off.

"You don't have to compete with anything or anyone. You're beautiful inside and out, and you've surpassed anyone I've been with before," Zak said.

I smiled and felt my eyes watering as I leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

He was too perfect.

I felt Zak hug me back and gently kiss the top of my head.

"If I didn't want you in my life…you'd know it, because I don't let very many people in anymore," Zak said softly.

"I know…" I said, feeling bad hearing that from him, but it wasn't news to me.

I felt Zak gently rub my back.

"Try not to doubt yourself so much. I know it's hard, I've been there and still have my moments, but it makes me sad to see you being so judgemental of yourself," Zak said.

I felt more relief at his understanding.

"I'll try," I said, gently pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"Good," Zak said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Now let's get naked!" Zak said, trying not to laugh.

I had to laugh as I smacked him in the arm.

"Why do I put up with you Bagans?" I teased.

"Because I'm loveable?" Zak replied, with an innocent expression on his face.

I laughed quietly but also smiled.

"Yes, you are…" I said softly.

Zak grinned at me.


	53. Gaining Some Confidence

**Chapter 53: Gaining Some Confidence**

"So, how about we go back outside? I have to finish kicking Billy and Jay's asses," Zak said.

I laughed and nodded as I stood up, picking up my water as I did so.

"So you and Aaron are winning?" I asked.

"Yep," Zak said, grinning as we walked back toward the patio doors.

"That's my man," I teased as we walked outside.

Zak laughed, but looked slightly embarrassed.

"Bro! Get your ass back over here!" Aaron called from the basketball court.

"I'm coming!" Zak called, then looked down at me.

"Kiss for good luck?" He questioned, turning his head so his cheek was facing me.

I smiled as I laughed quietly, then jokingly sighed in reluctance.

"I suppose…" I said, leaning up a bit to kiss his cheek.

Zak grinned.

"Luckiest man on Earth right now!" Zak exclaimed proudly as he jogged back over to the court.

I laughed quietly, my face flushing a bit, before I walked back over to the girls.

"Welcome back…are you okay?" Cheryl asked, looking unsure.

"We're sorry if we upset you, we shouldn't of brought up Shannon," Diana said, Ashley nodding in agreement.

"It's okay. Zak and I talked and we're good," I said, sitting back down in my chair.

"Good," Ashley said with a smile.

I smiled in return.

"Foul!" I suddenly heard Zak call from the basketball court.

"It was not!" Billy retorted.

"Was too!" Zak shot back.

The four of us laughed.

"Men, can't shoot em, can't live without em," Diana remarked before taking a sip of her beer.

We all laughed again.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Zak and Aaron had won the basketball game.

At least they said they did.

Billy and Jay had argued the fact.

After they had finished with their game, Aaron, Jay, Cheryl and Ashley decided to play a game of volleyball in one part of the pool, so they had set up a small net, and gotten out a waterproof volleyball.

Billy had discovered around the same time that Zak was almost out of beer, so he and Diana had left just a few minutes ago to pick up some more.

Zak had sat down with me to rest after his basketball game, and to keep me company as I watched the others playing volleyball in the pool.

After some time had passed, he noticed I had finished up my water, and offered to get me another one, which I agreed to.

As he walked toward the house, I saw Zak pull his tank top off over his head before disappearing inside.

That action had led me to thinking about what Cheryl had said earlier in the day, about helping Zak with sunscreen.

I had to admit to myself, I was starting to get warm in my top and skirt, and I knew if I wanted to go into the pool, I'd have to strip off eventually.

I mentally debated with myself before deciding to just go ahead and do it.

It would be less embarrassing to take the top and skirt off now without Zak watching me, and Cheryl was too distracted with the game to tease me.

I stood up and pulled my top off over my head and folded it up and put it in my bag, and then I slipped the skirt down off my hips and down my legs until I was able to step out of it. I folded up the skirt as well and also put it into my bag.

_Phew…that feels better,_ I couldn't help thinking.

I grabbed a large beach towel from my bag, as well as my sunscreen, and walked over to one of the lounge chairs.

I spread the towel out across the cushion of the chair, so I wouldn't get sunscreen on the cushion.

Before I could turn to sit down on the chair, I suddenly felt a strong arm slip around my waist and soft breathing against my ear.

"You were worried about this? You look so sexy…" I heard Zak say softly.

I felt my face flush and turned my head to look at him.

"You're not just saying that, are you…?" I asked softly.

"Definitely not…" Zak replied softly, lightly kissing my shoulder before pulling back.

I could tell he was being entirely serious.

"Here's your water, doll," Zak added.

I was relieved that he wasn't making a big deal about my change in attire.

I turned to face him to take the water bottle.

He hadn't put his tank top back on.

_Oh my…_

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at him, as I took the bottle of water.

Zak smiled and nodded in return, and I caught him looking me up and down now that I had turned around.

He had a look on his face like he was looking at a refreshing glass of water.

Despite my shyness, the look on his face made me feel sexy.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said softly, teasing him.

He laughed, looking embarrassed at being caught, but then grinned.

"Maybe I will," Zak said, grabbing his phone from the table.

"Oh hell, really?" I grumbled.

Zak laughed.

"I'll take it!" Cheryl suddenly exclaimed from the pool.

I looked to see her at the edge of the pool, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Seriously Cheryl, do you have some sort of 'embarrass Ali' radar?" I asked.

She laughed.

"It's a secret. Now gimme," Cheryl said, reaching a hand toward Zak. "Then you can get in the picture with her," Cheryl smiled.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Zak said jokingly, jogging over and handing his phone to Cheryl before jogging back over to me.

I couldn't help but smile.

We stood next to each other, Zak wrapping his arm around me and gently pulled me up against his side, resting his hand on my fairly exposed hip.

I felt a slight shiver run down my spine.

His hand normally would rest at my waist.

I wrapped an arm around his back, and since I was turned toward him a bit, I decided to be "brave" and I rested my other hand on his stomach.

I could practically see him beaming out of the corner of my eye.

I smiled brightly too.

"Aww, hold that," Cheryl said, holding the phone steady and then took the picture.

She checked it before smiling and holding the phone out toward Zak.

"It came out," Cheryl said proudly.

I let Zak go as he walked the few steps to take his phone from Cheryl.

"Thanks Cher," He said, as he stepped back toward me and we looked at the picture.

I smiled.

I loved it.

"Thanks Cheryl," I said, looking at her in the pool.

"No problem," Cheryl said with a smile, before returning to her game with the others.

"One more," Zak said.

Before I could say a word, Zak grabbed me around the waist, sat down on one of the nearest lounge chairs and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap.

I yelped in shock, causing Zak to laugh.

"I want a selfie of us too," Zak said, smiling sweetly.

I smiled in return.

"Sure," I replied.

I had to admit, this "showing skin" thing didn't see so bad.

Zak was being more touchy-feely, which I was enjoying.

I adjusted my position a bit so I was sitting a bit sideways on Zak's lap, and then wrapped an arm around the back of his shoulders and tilted my head toward his.

I felt Zak wrap an arm firmly around my waist, letting his hand rest on my stomach, and then tilted his head close to mine and held the phone out at arms length with his free hand.

"Say _'Ghostbusters'_ ," Zak said, instead of the traditional "say cheese".

I laughed.

"Ghostbusters!" We both said at the same time as Zak tapped the screen a few times to get a few pictures.

He brought the phone back in and we looked at the pictures he had just taken.

They were all similar, Zak and I in different stages of our laughter in each shot.

I smiled at the results.

I looked different in these pictures - carefree, confident, and happy.

I felt Zak suddenly and softly, kiss my cheek.

"See? You're beautiful," Zak said softly.

I smiled at him and then gently rested my forehead against his temple and closed my eyes, relishing in the happy moment.

For the first time in my life, I _felt_ beautiful.

And it felt wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: How was that update? I hope you enjoyed it. :)**
> 
> **BTW, next chapter comes...sunscreen application. ;)**


	54. God Bless Sunscreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, and I apologize that this update is only two chapters.**
> 
> **I've had a bit of a setback as I continue coming off meds and starting a new one. I'm now experiencing tremors as a symptom, and it's been causing me anxiety.**
> 
> **I originally was going to wait to try to write some more chapters before updating, but then decided I'd put these two chapters up at least.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy them!**

**Chapter 54: God Bless Sunscreen**

After a few moments of sitting together in peaceful, content, happiness, Zak spoke.

"Want to go for a swim?" Zak asked softly.

I opened my eyes as I lifted my head up from his and smiled.

"Sure," I replied.

Zak smiled and the next thing I knew, he had put both his hands on my hips and lifted me up onto my feet.

I couldn't help but giggle at how easy it was for him.

Zak smiled at me as he stood up.

"Let's go crash their game," Zak said, about to turn toward the pool.

"Hang on," I said.

Zak looked at me in confusion.

I picked up my bottle of sunscreen off the table.

"Sunscreen first," I said, sitting down on the lounger.

"Oh right. Can I borrow some?" Zak asked.

"Sure," I said, handing him the bottle.

Zak smiled as he squeezed some sunscreen onto one hand, and then started to rub the lotion onto his chest and stomach.

I managed not to stare too long, adverting my eyes down to the sunscreen bottle as I picked it up and squeezed some onto my own hand, and then started rubbing the lotion onto my legs.

After I had rubbed the lotion onto my legs, I squeezed some more onto my hand and started rubbing it onto my stomach, chest, face and arms.

"Need any help there, doll?" Zak asked, as my hands happened to be rubbing the lotion onto my chest.

I had to laugh as Zak got some more lotion and rubbed it onto his face, arms and legs.

"Nice try Bagans," I said, trying not to blush.

Zak laughed.

"Damn," Zak said jokingly. "I know you'll need help with your back though," Zak added, looking smug.

I laughed again and held the bottle out to him.

"I guess I do," I jokingly said in a reluctant tone.

Zak smirked as he took the bottle.

"Lay down," Zak said.

"Lay down?" I questioned.

Zak chuckled and nodded.

"On your stomach, it's better that way," Zak said with a slight smile.

_Oh boy…_

I turned and carefully laid down on my stomach, folding my arms up in front of me and rested my head on them, facing the pool.

Thankfully, the others weren't paying attention.

I felt Zak carefully straddle over my hips, the lounger wide enough for him to have one knee on either side of me.

My body instinctively tensed up when I felt him start untying the strings at the middle of my back.

I saw one of his hands grab one side of the lounger near my arms, before I felt him lean down over me and felt his breath near my ear.

"It's okay…I'll behave, I promise," Zak said softly, leaning down a bit more and lightly kissing my temple before sitting upward again.

I smiled to myself and did my best to force my body to relax as he undid the ties the rest of the way, and also undid the ones at the back of my neck.

I laid motionless as I waited while Zak squeezed some sunscreen onto one hand, and then rubbed his hands together a bit to even out the lotion.

Then I felt his hands start rubbing and massaging the lotion onto the skin of my upper back and shoulders.

_Oh good god…_

I would of blushed at the realization that Zak was rubbing my bare back, while I was essentially topless, if his hands didn't feel so good.

I felt his hands move up and gently rub some lotion onto the back of my neck, before his hands moved to rest on my collarbone/shoulder area and began gently but firmly kneading the back of my shoulders with his thumbs.

I closed my eyes, as my mind started to clear of all worries, and my body started to feel boneless.

Zak moved his hands slowly down over the back of my shoulders, using his thumbs to knead the skin over my spine, as the rest of his hands squeezed and massaged the sides of my back, making sure the sunscreen was covering the entirety of my skin.

I lifted my head slightly, and turned it to rest one side of my face on my arms.

Zak continued massaging down along my spine with his thumbs, and massaged the knots of tension out of my body as he eventually reached my lower back.

I had to bite my lower lip to keep myself from moaning.

He used his thumbs to gently, but firmly rub circles in the middle of my lower back, as his long fingers squeezed and massaged the lotion into my skin above my hips.

After all the stress of the past few months, Zak's hands felt incredible as they massaged all the knots and tightness out of my muscles.

Zak must have seen, most likely, a look of pleasure on my face, because he suddenly spoke up.

"Feel good?" Zak asked softly.

I kept my eyes closed and nodded my head slightly.

"Mm-hmm…" I replied, afraid if I opened my mouth an inappropriate sound might come out.

"Good," Zak said, as he changed tactics and gently but firmly rubbed his hands up and down the full length of my back.

I could feel myself melting into a puddle of goo.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I _really_ had to battle with myself not to let the feeling of Alicia's soft, lightly tanned skin of her bare back affect me in a sexual way.

I had meant what I said when I had started untying the strings of her bikini top, I wasn't going to use this situation as anything other than doing my part to protect her skin from the sun.

_Her beautiful, unmarked skin…_

"Zak..? I think that's probably good," I suddenly heard Alicia say, speaking softly and in a slightly awed voice.

Thank god she had interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright doll," I said, reaching up and doing up the ties across the middle of her back, as I saw her hands reach behind her neck to get the ties there.

"Is this too tight?" I asked, securing the ties at the middle of her back, tight enough that they were flat along her skin, but not so tight that they dug in too much.

"No, that feels good," Alicia replied.

I double checked my handiwork, definitely not wanting to be responsible for a wardrobe malfunction, before I gently and carefully got up off her.

I watched her as she sat up, adjusting the ties a bit at the back of her neck before securing them, and then she made some general adjusts to the fabric in the front.

I looked away slightly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

After another few seconds, I saw her stand up and turn to face me.

"Thank you," she said softly.

I smiled.

"My pleasure," I responded.

I saw her hold a hand out.

"Your turn," she said.

I handed her the bottle of sunscreen, and then laid down on my stomach across the lounger, folding my arms up under my head like Alicia had done.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hang on," I said, before Alicia moved to straddle my hips.

I reached down under myself until I could slip the phone out from my pocket and brought it up to hold in both hands in front of my face.

It was a text from my mother.

_"Hello Zak. What are you up to today?"_

I chuckled to myself and glanced back over my shoulder at Ali.

"Go ahead, it's just a text from my mom, checking up on me," I said, looking back at my phone and typed a quick reply.

_"Having a pool/BBQ party with the guys and girls."_

I suddenly felt Alicia straddle over my hips, gently sitting on my butt and I heard her squeeze some lotion onto her hand.

My mother sent a reply text.

_"Oh, that's nice. Is Alicia there?"_

I chuckled to myself.

"What are you laughing at Bagans?" Alicia asked, rubbing the lotion between her hands.

"My mom wants to know if you're here," I responded, then had an idea.

I switched to my camera app, and stretched one arm far out in front of, aiming the camera so you'd see most of my face, and Ali in the background.

She quickly caught on when she saw the phone, but instead of grumbling, she smiled at the phone and held up the sunscreen lotion with one hand, pointing at it with her other hand.

I smiled, not only at her willingness to take the photo, but also at how cute she looked.

I snapped the picture and was pleased with the results.

"Thanks Ali," I said, so she'd know the picture came out.

"No problem," she replied.

I sent a text to my mom, with the picture attached.

_"Yes, she's here. :)"_

I received a reply almost immediately.

_"Aww, that's such a sweet picture. She's beautiful."_

I smiled to myself as I sent a reply.

_"I know. :)"_

I saw my mother typing a response, but didn't get to see it, because I suddenly felt Alicia's hands gently rubbing the sunscreen onto the back of the neck, before moving down to my shoulders.

I felt Alicia's fingers curve over the top of of my collarbone/shoulders, massaging my tense muscles, while her thumbs rubbed circles near the top of my spine.

"I've never given a massage before…so I probably suck at it," Alicia said softly.

With the way her hands were gently, yet firmly kneading and massaging my skin, I disagreed.

"You're doing fine…" I said softly, letting my arm with my phone in my hand hang limp over the edge of the lounger, while I rested my head on my other arm and closed my eyes.

Alicia continued massaging my shoulders for a while longer, and then started her way down my back, kneading my tense and locked up muscles, rubbing the lotion into my skin.

"You're so tense Zak…are you okay?" Alicia asked.

Part of my tension was from the fact that a beautiful, half naked woman was giving me a back massage, but most of my tension was from the past few months of stress and lockdowns.

"I haven't had a cleansing in a while…everything's probably built up again," I replied.

"You should arrange for one," Alicia said softly, and before I could reply, her hands massaged and kneaded down to my lower back.

_Oh holy fuck…_

She had hit a especially tight spot in the middle of my lower back, and the pressure of her hands and fingers working out the knots felt incredible.

I couldn't stop myself from starting to become aroused.

_Thank god I'm laying on my stomach…_ I thought.

Alicia must of known she'd reached a particularly tense spot, as she started applying more pressure with her hands and fingers.

I couldn't stop a quiet groan of pleasure from escaping my throat.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I heard a quiet, yet deep groan of pleasure emit from Zak's throat.

_Holy fuck…_

He sounded sexy as hell.

I could feel how tight and tense his muscles were, and I felt bad that he went through this on a regular basis.

I continued using firm, slow strokes with my fingers once I was sure the lotion was fully covering his back.

I felt Zak's lower body shift a bit under me, and worried I was causing him pain.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, easing up on the pressure a bit.

"No," Zak replied quietly, somewhat huskily.

He cleared his throat.

"I think that's good though, thanks doll," Zak said, speaking normally.

"Alright, but one last thing," I said, reaching back toward the table and grabbing my phone.

It was time to kick it up a notch with my flirting.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

_Oh god…what is she doing?_ I thought, as she was moving above me.

I was still quite aroused, and I needed time to myself to relax before I could get up, or Alicia would notice right away, and I didn't know how that would go over.

_Things had been going great so far today,_ I thought.

Then I nearly died of shock.

I felt Alicia carefully, and gently lean down so she was resting on my back.

Her breasts, the bare skin of her stomach, pressed against my back.

_Fuck…_

I suddenly saw her phone in front of my face.

"I want a selfie too," Alicia said, before leaning her head down to rest her chin on my shoulder, so our heads were next to each others.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Alright doll," I replied, managing to keep my voice normal.

I took her phone with my free hand and stretched my arm out at full length in front of us.

Seeing our faces, and our heads together on the phones screen, made me smile brightly.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Alicia replied.

I tilted my head toward hers a bit and we both smiled before I took the picture.

I smiled at the results.

"We're so gosh darn cute!" I said, smiling when Alicia laughed.

I started to reach back to give her the phone back, when she suddenly spoke up.

"One more," she said.

I felt confused, since she wasn't changing her position, but nodded as I stretched my arm out again.

"Alright," I said. "Ready?" I added.

"Just about," she said, before I felt her wrap her arms wrap loosely around my neck and shoulders, and then pressed her lips to my cheek.

_Woah…_

I quickly got over my shock of her actions and snapped the picture before she changed her mind.

I felt her lips leave my cheek as she turned to look at the phone, and smiled at the results.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking the phone back before gently, and carefully sitting upward and getting up off me.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile, as she put her phone down on the table.

"So, are we going swimming?" She asked, walking toward the pool.

"I'll be right there, just going to finish up the conversation with my mom," I replied.

Alicia smiled.

"Alright," she replied, walking over to the pool and sitting down on it's ledge, with her legs in the water.

I stayed laying on my stomach on the lounger.

_She kissed me. She's never kissed me before,_ I thought to myself as I watched her sitting on the pool's ledge.

_Calm yourself Zak, it was only on the cheek, but considering her circumstances, that had to be a big deal, right?_ I thought again.

I smiled to myself.

"Thank God for sunscreen," I mumbled to myself, lifting up my phone again and replying to my mother's text.


	55. Location News

**Chapter 55: Location News**

_Alicia's Point of View_

It has been about fifteen minutes since I had come and sat on the edge of the pool.

After the first five minutes, Zak's phone had rang, and he had been talking on it since, so I kept myself occupied by watching the others playing their volleyball game.

Billy and Diana had also arrived back from their beer run, and we're opening the cases and putting the bottles in a large cooler Zak had in the backyard.

* * *

As I was watching the other four playing their game, laughing occasionally at insults they were throwing at each other, I suddenly heard Zak's voice.

"We're going to Transylvania!" He exclaimed excitedly, as he ran toward the pool and leaped into the air, pulling his knees up to his chest and doing a cannonball into the pool near where I was sitting.

I yelped and held my arms up to block some of the water that splashed up, and then started laughing with the others.

Zak surfaced and slicked his hair back.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with Dracula?" Cheryl joked.

We all laughed, Zak included.

Little did she know, it wasn't a joke at all.

"Yep! We'll be visiting the reported birthplace of Vlad Dracula, and investigating Targoviste Castle, Hoia-Baciu Forest and Hunedoara Castle for a Halloween special! They're going to start airing Season 10 on Halloween instead," Zak explained excitedly.

I smiled to myself.

He was so adorable when he let his excitement about investigations come out.

"That's awesome bro!" Aaron said excitedly.

Billy and Jay made similar excited exclamations.

"Hang on," Cheryl said, catching the volleyball and interrupting their game. "Vlad Dracula? Are you telling me Dracula was _real_?!" Cheryl added.

Zak laughed.

"Not like you think. Bram Stoker's _'Dracula'_ is fictional, but he did name him after a real man. Vlad Dracula, or better known as Vlad the Impaler," Zak answered.

Cheryl stared at him.

"I'm going to regret asking this..but _'the Impaler'_?" She asked.

Zak laughed again.

"Vlad was a prince of Wallachia in Romania during the 1400's – the Ottoman Empire – and apparently his favourite method of execution was impaling his enemies," Zak explained.

Cheryl made a disgusted face, causing us all to laugh.

"Okay, and how did this whole 'Dracula is a vampire' thing come about?" Cheryl asked.

Zak grinned, looking pleased to be able to talk about one of his favourite things.

"Vlad's father was inducted into _'The Order of the Dragon'_ , a-" Zak started, but Cheryl spoke up.

"Hey! I know of that! They had people that were a part of that in the _'Dracula'_ TV show with Jonathan Rhys Meyers – really sucks that show was cancelled, he's so hot," Cheryl said.

Ashley, Diana and I all laughed, while the guys all jokingly groaned or rolled their eyes.

Zak chuckled.

"Yes…well, it was formed to protect Christianity in Eastern Europe. When his father became a member, he earned a new surname, _Dracul_. The name comes from the old Romanian word for dragon, _'drac'_ , hence _'The Order of the Dragon'_. Vlad came to be known as _'the son of Dracul'_ , or, in old Romanian, _Drăculea_ , hence _Dracula_ ," Zak explained.

_He's so fascinating…_

Cheryl looked stunned.

"Wow, I never knew that. So, Stoker got the name from him?" Cheryl asked.

Zak nodded.

"Yes. Because Vlad was known for impaling his victims, it was said he had a 'taste for blood'. So Stoker's fictional character of Count Dracula was inspired by Vlad's surname and his reputation. Those are really the only links between the two," Zak explained.

"Wow," Cheryl said, then looked at me. "Did you know this?" Cheryl added.

I laughed quietly.

"We've had a similar conversation before, yes," I replied.

I had known before I even met Zak that he loved Dracula, and during one of our many moments together, I had asked him about it.

I was still as fascinated by his knowledge of it now, as I had been when I had originally asked him.

"Wow, talk about weird conversation," Cheryl joked.

Zak and I laughed.

"Oh, like Aaron hasn't talked to you about _'Ghostbusters'_?" Zak joked.

Aaron grinned proudły.

Cheryl hesitated before answering.

"No comment," she joked, then yelped when Aaron splashed her.

We all laughed.

"This also means," Zak started, looking at me and started to swim over. "That you and I get to play vampire," Zak grinned.

I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Zak laughed and stopped in front of me, folding his arms across my knees and looked up at me.

"Since the investigations will make up a Halloween special, and will be the first episode aired with you in it, the network wants some promotional material for it," Zak said.

"Okay…and what does that have to do with us _'playing vampire'_?" I asked.

Zak smiled.

"Since most fans know of my love for Dracula, the network decided to do a vampire themed photoshoot and video. And since I have my own custom fangs-" Zak started.

"You have your own custom fangs?!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

Zak was still laughing as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes, I'm a member of the _'Sabretooth Vampire Clan'_ ," Zak answered.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Cheryl asked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"It's a group, which has several thousand members, that each get fangs made by the leader, Father Sebastian. Essentially, it's a family that believe in Vampyrisim, spelt with a 'Y'. When spelled with a "Y", Vampyrism is a lifestyle and philosophy. As part of the lifestyle, we embrace and use the more positive aspects of the vampire mythology, and reject the negative aspects," Zak explained.

"…you're not about to tell me you drink blood, are you?" Cheryl questioned.

Zak laughed.

"No. The path is based on words of power, such as: mystery, love, loyalty, family, honour, romance, seduction, passion, immortality. There's others too," Zak said.

"So…vampires try to follow these _'words of power'_?" Cheryl asked.

"Well...think of it like different sects of religion. There are different kinds of vampires. It's not like it's portrayed in Hollywood," Zak started.

He paused briefly before continuing.

"To me, vampires train their souls for the afterlife, train to live as immortals after their first death. It's kind of like preparing your soul for the afterlife," Zak explained.

Cheryl looked dumbfounded.

I understood why, Zak had told me all of this before as well.

I had also read about it in his second book, _"I Am Haunted"_.

Zak chuckled at her expression.

"It's kind of hard to explain, and somewhat secretive. Just know that I don't drink blood, I can be out in the sun, and I can't turn into a bat," Zak teased.

"Which is a shame, you'd save on airfare," Aaron commented.

"Oh haha," Zak said, laughing.

Everyone else laughed as well.

"Okay, so…you get to wear fangs and I'm what? You're victim?" I asked, turning back on topic.

Zak laughed.

"Possibly, depends on the photographers ideas I suppose," Zak said.

"How come we don't get to play vampire?" Billy asked, jokingly sounding disappointed.

Everyone laughed.

"Because I'm the one that loves vampires, and Ali's the new, sexy, female investigator," Zak explained.

I felt my face flush.

Billy laughed.

"It's fine, I'm just kidding," Billy replied.

Zak looked up at me.

"So, is that okay with you?" Zak asked.

_What the hell, why not?_ I thought.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I replied.

Zak grinned.

"If you turn my best friend into a vampire I'm going to kick your ass," Cheryl said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Duly noted," Zak joked.

"So when does this vampire play act happen?" I asked.

"Two weeks, October 10th," Zak replied.

_Oh no…_

"That's her birthday!" Cheryl asked.

_Damn it._

Zak looked at her, stunned, before looking up at me.

"Your birthday is in two weeks and you didn't tell me?!" Zak asked, pretending to be mad.

"You didn't ask…?" I responded jokingly.

I hated my birthday.

It just added another year to my age, which was also another year of living as a "human anomaly".

Zak's eyes narrowed as he unfolded his arms and grabbed onto both my hips and lifted me up from the edge of the pool, tossing me up into the air slightly so that he could wrap his arms firmly around my thighs and under my butt.

I yelped in surprise and grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

"Zak-" I started.

As he held me up, he turned so he was facing the open area of the pool, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

I gave him a look.

"Don't even-" I started, but I was too late.

Zak lifted me higher and tossed me out into the air, away from him.

I shrieked before crashing into the water, briefly becoming fully submerged.

I slicked back some loose strands of hair from my messy bun as I surfaced, and wiped the water from my eyes.

"Damn you Bagans!" I jokingly shouted, not expecting the sudden sensation of the cool water after sitting in the sun.

Zak laughed.

"Well, now that I know, that means I get to buy you a present," Zak grinned.

"Ugh, no. My birthday is not a big deal," I said.

"Yes it is! And we're going to celebrate it!" Zak retorted.

"Parrrrty time!" Aaron yelled.

"Alright!" Ashley chimed in.

_Ugh._

"No party," I grumbled.

"We're at least taking you out somewhere, so deal with it!" Cheryl said.

"What she said!" Zak smiled.

I groaned again, and then jokingly splashed water in Zak's face.

"Hey!" Zak said and I laughed. "If it was my birthday, you wouldn't ignore it, would you?" Zak added.

_Damn it…_

"Fine…but please don't go crazy," I said.

"Crazy is my middle name," Zak replied with a smirk on his face.

I laughed and shook my head, and then leaned back so I was floating on my back, and started kicking my feet to swim backwards, away from him.

Zak laughed as my kicking feet caused more water to splash into his face.

"Now you're in for it!" Zak exclaimed, swimming after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I hope the description I wrote about the Sabretooth Vampire Clan makes sense. I did about an hour of searching and it was hard to find a real description of what they're about, as they don't have an official website open yet.**
> 
> **Credit goes out to clans leader, a Father Sebastian, for a quote of his describing the group. Credit also goes out to Zak, for his talk about the Clan and his beliefs on vampires in his book.**
> 
> **I hope you all enjoyed this short update! Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon.**


	56. Dolled Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back again with another update!**
> 
> **I won't bore you with the details of my medication struggles, I'll just say that I'm still having some trouble.**
> 
> **I know this update is kind of short again, but two of the chapters are quite long, and, if you've been liking the sexy tension between Zak and Alicia, then I'm pretty sure you'll love these chapters. :)**
> 
> **Also, I know a show like Ghost Adventures doesn't do promotion like this, but there was no way I could _not_ write my own version of Zak's Rebel Ink photoshoot from 2013, which was vampire themed. :)**
> 
> **One last thing, there's a link below for the outfit Alicia is wearing, and her hairstyle, even though it's pretty basic.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update!**
> 
> Alicia's Outfit and Hairstyle: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/604922039162380288>

**Chapter 56: Dolled Up**

_Two weeks later…_

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and it was the day of the vampire shoot, and also my birthday.

I was watching a woman in the mirror as I sat on a chair in the larger of Zak's two bathrooms, getting my hair and makeup done.

The details of the shoot had come in a few days prior.

Ashley was going to be the photographer, since this was considered promotional material for the show, and it was going to take place in Zak's dungeon.

Zak had some hesitations about using the dungeon, since he has, what he believes, are cursed and haunted objects on display in there. But since we were doing the shoot during the day, he had agreed.

But I also think he may have taken some of the more concerning objects out for the time being, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't been in the dungeon yet, since Zak had concerns about me getting negative attachments if I entered it.

The concept of the photoshoot was Zak being a vampire, with his custom fangs in through out the whole shoot.

We'd take some photos together of me being normal, then I'd be made up into a vampire as well for some more photos.

The whole process would be shot on video, and then edited to create a promo video.

As a general fan of some vampire shows, I was rather excited.

Not to mention, Zak had surprised me by flying in Father Sebastian, the leader of the _'Sabretooth Vampire Clan'_ , earlier in the week, all prepared to make me my own custom fangs!

I didn't go through with the rites of passage to become a part of his Clan, as I hadn't really thought much of becoming a member.

Meeting Father Sebastian had been sprung on me, but he said if I ever changed my mind, I was welcome to join.

I hadn't seen Zak yet today, as by the time I arrived at his house, he was already in the dungeon doing some solo photos.

But the minute I had woken up that morning, I had a text message with a video attached to it.

* * *

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, notifying me it was 9 o'clock in the morning._

_I reached over and turned off the alarm, yawning quietly as I pushed myself up into a sitting position._

_I had set my alarm knowing the photoshoot was today, and I had to be at Zak's house for 1pm. I wanted to grab a shower and make sure I wouldn't be late._

_I picked up my phone from the nightstand to check for any messages, in case their had been any changes in regards to the shoot, when I noticed I had a text message._

_I opened up the app to see a text from Zak._

_"Happy Birthday doll!"_

_I smiled as I clicked on the attachment and opened the video._

_I saw Zak's face come up on the screen, fairly close up._

_I assumed he shot the video using his phone._

_"Good morning birthday girl! I wanted to wish you a happy birthday early, in case I don't get to see you before the shoot. I can't wait to play vampire with you. I'll try not to bite too hard," Zak said, with a smirk._

_I laughed as I felt my face flush._

_"There's someone else here who wants to wish you a happy birthday," Zak said, then I watched as the phone was moved to show Gracie, her ears back and her tail wagging._

_"Say 'happy birthday' to Ali, Gracie!" Zak said._

_Gracie barked and then vocalized some of her playful growls._

_I laughed again._

_The camera turned back to show Zak's face again._

_"So, happy birthday from the two of us! Looking forward to going out with you and the gang tonight. You better not try to bail on us! Cheryl has assured me she'll drag you kicking and screaming," Zak said with a smile._

_I laughed, and then laughed a bit harder when Zak laughed._

_"See you later doll," Zak said with a smile, and the video ended._

_I smiled to myself, touched by his thoughtfulness, and watched the video again._

* * *

"Everything going okay?" Ceci's voice, Zak's assistant, spoke from the doorway.

"Yep, just about done," Jennifer, the hair and makeup girl responded.

She made a few last minute adjustments to my hair, which was down, but curled at the ends.

My makeup was pretty close to what I would normally wear, only more professionally done, and a bit more makeup around the eyes.

I wouldn't be "vamped up" until after.

"There we go," Jennifer said, stepping back to let me get up.

I stood up and turned to face Ceci.

"You look gorgeous!" She remarked.

I smiled.

I was wearing a strapless, red satin, corset dress, that had a a floral, black lace overlay.

The back of the dress reached down to almost floor length, with a black, gauze like ruffle, and then red satin over that.

In the front, the dress was knee length.

I also had perfectly matching black, stiletto heels, that had a similar red satin and black lace overlay on the sides.

 _God help me, I'm wearing a strapless, knee length dress!_ I thought.

"Thanks," I replied, responding to Ceci.

She smiled.

"Ashley is just about ready for you, come on, I'll take you to the dungeon," she replied, jokingly saying the last bit in an over dramatic voice.

I laughed and thanked Jennifer before following Ceci a short distance through the house to a large, wooden bookcase, that had hinges on one side, attaching it to the wall.

It acted as a hidden door.

I followed her into the dungeon, hearing electronic music blasting from inside, and saw a massive fireplace adorned with skulls and candles across the top, on the wall in front of me.

On another wall, there were two lit up stain glass windows.

The lighting was dark, except for the lights setup for the shoot, and there were display cases setup in several places, showcasing various objects.

As I stepped further into the large space, I heard Ashley catcall from the other side of the room, looking at me from behind a camera that was on a tripod.

"Look at you birthday girl! Looking hot!" Ashley called.

I laughed.

"I'm only wearing a dress because of you," I teased.

Ashley laughed.

I then noticed Zak looking back at me from where he was sitting in the large, wooden throne he had.

"What about…holy shit," Zak said, stunned, and clearly pleased at my appearance.

His eyes were wide.

I felt my face flush.

Then my eyes widened as he stood up and walked toward me.

_Oh.my.god._

He was shirtless, wearing a silver necklace with a skull on the end of it.

He was wearing black jeans, which hung low on his hips and showed the waistband of his black boxers. He also had on a black belt, with silver studs patterned on the front of it, and a large, silver skull belt buckle.

_I'm supposed to pose with him, while he's dressed like that?!_

"Wow…you look…so hot," Zak said, in a somewhat husky voice as he reached me, eyeing me from head to toe.

I felt my face flush more, and noticed he had his vampire fangs in.

They made him even more attractive.

I shivered slightly as he gently brushed my hair back over one shoulder.

"Red and black are my favourite colours…" Zak said quietly.

_Oh boy._

"They dressed me, I had no idea," I said softly, still feeling shy with how he was looking at me.

Like a predator watching it's prey.

Zak smiled.

"I'll have to thank them later," Zak said, and I again noticed the fangs.

I couldn't stop staring at them.

He suddenly grinned, then purposely touched the tips of each fang lightly with his tongue.

"You like 'em?" Zak asked, his speech barely altered at all by them.

I simply nodded.

Zak laughed quietly then leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Zak said with a smile.

I smiled, despite the hatred of my birthday.

"Thanks," I replied.

Zak smiled.

"Alright lovebirds! Stop gaping at each other and get over here!" Ashley called, in a joking tone.

Zak and I both laughed.

"Hey, you can't blame me. Perfection just walked into my dungeon," Zak said with a grin.

_Perfection…_

"Yes I know Bagans, but we got a shoot to do," Ashley said.

We both laughed again as we walked over toward her.


	57. Playing Vampire: Part One

**Chapter 57: Playing Vampire: Part One**

_Roughly half an hour later…_

I had just finished up taking a few solo shots, posing via Ashley's instructions.

Zak had been watching me intently the entire time, and I pretty much had to block him out to the best of my ability, so I wouldn't end up blushing in all the pictures.

Thankfully, a mixture of rock, electronic, and heavy metal music was playing through out the entire time, so I was able to focus on the music.

Now it was time for Zak and I to pose together.

"Alright, Zak, sit on the throne and Ali, sit sideways on his lap," Ashley instructed.

_Well, talk about getting right down to it,_ I thought.

"Gladly," Zak commented, walking over to the large, wooden, black and red, gothic styled throne.

Zak sat down and then held his arms out toward me.

"I want to suck your blood!" Zak teased, using a silly voice.

I laughed and shook my head as I walked over and gently sat down on his lap, sitting sideways so I was facing toward him, crossing one leg over the other. I then wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

I felt him wrap an arm around my back, resting his hand on my hip.

"Good, now, Ali, you're the human who doesn't realize Zak is a vampire. Zak, you're a vampire trying to seduce her and also wanting to bite her," Ashley said.

_Seduce me?!_

My face flushed, and Ashley laughed.

Zak just sat there, looking proud of himself.

"Just pretend we're not here Ali," Ashley started, still laughing. "I can't have you blushing and looking embarrassed," she added.

"Pretending you're not here won't help much," I said honestly, laughing.

Ashley laughed again and then sighed.

"Zak, help me out here," Ashley said.

I looked at Zak as he tilted his head up a bit to look at me, looking me straight in the eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet, as if trying to talk so I'd be the only one to hear him.

"You look beautiful, and incredibly sexy, so you have no reason to be embarrassed. Just be you, remember?" Zak asked, referring to our conversation we had had on the day of the pool party.

Despite feeling the shyness, Zak looking into my eyes as he said these words had the same affect as that conversation and his attention had on the day of the pool party.

I felt beautiful and sexy.

"Alright…" I said softly, still looking at him.

Zak smiled.

"Alright, whenever you guys are ready then," Ashley said, after checking with the camera guy, who was responsible for the video footage, that he was ready.

His job was basically to film Zak and I acting out and transitioning between our poses, and the footage would be edited later.

I felt Zak's hand tighten it's grip on my hip slightly, and then while looking at me, he reached up with his free hand and cupped the side of my face.

His thumb lightly brushed down across my cheek, before he reached over to my lips and ran his thumb gently down over them, lightly pulling the lower one down.

His eyes never left mine, and he had the "predator watching its prey" look in them again.

It didn't take much on my part to block out the others – I didn't even hear when Ashley had started taking pictures - and just focus on Zak.

I reached up and gently rested my hand on Zak's forearm, near the crook of his elbow where it was bent, and without really realizing it, had the look of a woman being seduced across my face.

I kept my eyes on Zak's as his hand moved down, his fingertips slowly tracing down along the side of my neck, his eyes following his own fingers.

It felt like his fingertips were on fire.

His touch, even the lightest of touches, heated up my skin.

Zak's hand then traced along my collarbone toward my other shoulder, his head bowing slightly toward my shoulder and the crook of my neck.

I managed not to blush, considering the corset of the dress had my breasts pushed up, and he was closer to them now than he had ever been.

I felt Zak gently push my hair back over my shoulder, to expose my neck.

Instinctively, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back and to the side a bit, as if giving the vampire unknowingly dangerous access to my neck.

Zak leaned in closer to my neck, tilting his head somewhat as his eyes focused on my neck now.

I nearly gasped when I felt Zak's hand move back over to my opposite arm, his hand resting briefly on my shoulder, before his hand grazed down along my side.

Grazing over the side of my breast, my stomach, and down to my hip.

He continued moving his hand down past my hip and then ran his hand down along my thigh, stopping at my knee briefly before pushing the hem of my dress up slightly, grasping my thigh.

_Sweet Jesus…_

My breathing had increased quite a bit without my knowledge.

I forced myself not to sit there in shock, and followed his lead by sliding my hand up along his arm, lightly running my nails over his skin and then rested my hand on his shoulder.

I suddenly felt Zak's heated breath on my neck, as he opened his mouth to bare his fangs and leaned down as if to bite my neck.

Ashley's voice nearly caused me to jump out of my skin.

"That's great guys! If I can get you both to stand up now," Ashley said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Zak as he lifted his head and looked at me.

His eyes were dark with what I assumed was desire.

I took a bit of a deep breath.

My heart was absolutely racing.

I felt Zak's hand let go of my thigh, and he then carefully helped me stand up, his hands lightly holding my waist.

I stood up and stepped aside to let Zak stand up.

"Move over to the X on the floor there, in front of the wall. Ali in front, Zak behind her," Ashley said.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I followed Ali over to the X that was marked with tape on the floor, and stood behind her as Ashley had instructed.

I didn't know how I was going to survive this shoot.

It hadn't taken much acting on my part to act out my "seduction" of Alicia.

And as usual, she had been beautiful, and sexy, and alluring.

And when she had run her nails along my skin…

_Damn…_

I just hoped I didn't go to far by running my hand down along her side and grasping her thigh.

If Ashley hadn't of spoke when she did, I most definitely would have been in trouble, as I had started getting a bit _too_ much into it.

"Okay Zak, a bit more fawning over her, and then act as if you're biting her," Ashley said, as I saw Ceci come over and hand me a small, red, gel capsule.

"Just put that in your mouth and bite into it when you're ready for the blood," Ceci explained.

"Alright," I said, taking the capsule.

"Wait, he's allergic to red dye, won't that hurt him?" Alicia asked, looking concerned.

I smiled to myself.

_She's worried about me..._

"It's okay, it's just strawberry and chocolate syrup mixed together. No red dye in it," Ceci explained.

"Okay, good," Alicia said, looking relieved.

I smiled again and couldn't help myself from leaning forward and gently kissing her cheek.

I saw her look back at me and smile.

I smiled back at her as Ceci stepped back out of the way.

I put the gel capsule into my mouth, careful not to break it, and held it within my mouth.

I saw Alicia pull some of her hair back across her shoulders so it was hanging down in the front again.

She must of knew my pulling her hair back to expose her neck would be sexy for the camera.

"Whenever you're ready guys," Ashley said.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I stood with my arms at my sides, waiting for Zak to make the first move.

And make the first move he did.

I felt him step up behind me, wrapping an arm firmly around my waist and gently pulling my body back until it was pressed against his.

I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat.

I put my hand and arm over his, our hands resting on my hip.

I turned my head to the side to look at him and he looked at me, as I felt his other hand run down the length of the arm at my side. He then took my hand in his and lifted our hands up and reaching back, placed my hand on the back of his neck.

Without really realizing it, I automatically started lightly stroking his skin.

I watched him as he then used his hand to pull my hair back over my right shoulder, the one closer to him, and I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back against his shoulder, turning my head to the side a bit.

I felt Zak's hand gently cup the left side of my neck, and his hand on my hip tightened, as if he were holding me in place.

He bowed his head down toward my neck and I felt his heated breath against my skin once again, before I felt his lips press against my neck.

I couldn't stop the shiver from running down my spine.

The next thing I knew, he opened his mouth, latching onto my skin, very lightly running the tips of his fangs over my skin.

My lips parted slightly on their own accord.

I then felt the semi warm liquid of the fake blood running down the side of my neck and onto my chest.

It felt real.

I nearly felt my knees buckle when Zak lightly ran his tongue along my skin, licking up some of the fake blood, the action hidden from everyone else because he had his mouth on my neck still.

I gripped the back of his neck slightly.

_Holy hell…_

I found myself thankful for his allergy to red dye, and for having to use chocolate and strawberry syrup as a replacement.

"Awesome guys! Time to get Ali vamped up!" Ashley said.

Once again, I hadn't even heard her taking pictures.

I pulled my hand back from his neck, and lifted my other hand off his as he gently pulled back, fake blood covering his lips and teeth, and dripping slightly down his chin.

_Why does that look so hot?_ I thought to myself.

I saw Ceci come over and hand each of us a damp towel.

"Thanks," Zak and I both ended up saying at the same time, causing us both to chuckle.

"It's a good thing real blood doesn't taste like this, or I might just be a vampire," Zak teased.

Ashley laughed.

I wiped the blood from my neck and chest as best as I could, before it reached my dress, as Zak wiped off his mouth and was then given a bottle of water so he could rinse his mouth.

"Alright girl, go get your vamp on," Ashley said.

I laughed and kept the towel on my neck as I headed toward the entrance of the dungeon.

"Looking forward to seeing you as a vampire, doll," Zak said.

I glanced back at him and he smirked at me.

I did my best not to seem shy as I replied.

"I'll try not to bite too hard," I said with a smile, mimicking his comment from the video he had sent earlier in the morning.

Zak grinned in response.


	58. Playing Vampire: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note to give you another two links. One image is for Alicia's vampire makeup, the second one showcases some of the images I got my poses from.**
> 
> Alicia's Outfit and Vampire Makeup: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/604922262551162880>
> 
> Photoshoot Inspiration: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/604922418226966528>

**Chapter 58: Playing Vampire: Part Two**

After roughly fifteen or twenty minutes back in the makeup chair with Jennifer, she had drastically changed my makeup.

I had my custom fangs in before we started, so that I could get used to them being in my mouth while Jennifer did my makeup.

Now, she was finished, and handed me a mirror to see the transformation.

"So, what do you think?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

I took the mirror from her and looked at my reflection.

_Holy shit!_

She had used a mixture of dark purple and black eyeshadow blended together to fill in the space between my eyes and eyebrows, and had added some more black shadow under my eyes as well.

Everything was blended perfectly, and the make up branched out from my eyes in a Cleopatra type look.

Then she had used two shades of red lipstick and lipliner to give me a perfect, red pout.

I opened my mouth to bare my fangs, and was blown away by the sensations that came over me.

Beautiful. Sexy. Hot. Seductive. Darkness.

I _felt_ like a vampire.

"It's awesome," I said, speaking fairly well now with the fangs.

Jennifer had kept me talking when I didn't have to be completely still, to help me adjust to them.

"I'm glad you like it, you look great," Jennifer said.

I smiled as I handed her the mirror back and stood up.

"Thank you," I replied.

She smiled.

"You're welcome, have fun," Jennifer said.

I laughed.

"I'm sure I will," I said, as I made my way out of the bathroom and headed back to the dungeon.

* * *

When I walked into the dungeon, Zak had his back to me, and seemed to be in a private conversation with Ceci, as they were standing off by themselves, and he was showing her something on his phone.

Ceci saw me after a moment or two and jumped, and I could just make out what she said by reading her lips.

_"She's back."_

Zak quickly pocketed his phone and I heard him ask Ceci one last question, but I couldn't make him out.

She simply nodded in response, and then walked off to the side by herself, and quietly made a phone.

_What was that about…?_

I found I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach.

My initial reaction was telling me something was going on between the two of them, something _romantically_ , but I tried to tell myself I was being silly and over paranoid.

"Oh my fuck…" I suddenly heard Zak exclaim, but quietly.

He had turned around and looked at me.

I pushed my thoughts of Zak and Ceci out of my head as he walked over to me.

He studied me intently, looking at my lips for a brief period, and I knew he wanted to see the fangs.

I jokingly opened my mouth in a way as if I were a vampire, hissing savagely at it's next victim.

Zak's eyes widened in shock, but I also saw his eyes darken.

He was loving it.

"You're going to be the death of me…" Zak said quietly.

I couldn't help but flush a bit, but also smiled.

"It feels pretty awesome…" I said softly.

Zak smiled, and I saw him lightly lick his lips.

"You have no idea…how badly I want to kiss you right now…" Zak said quietly, his voice a bit husky.

_He…what?!_

I thought my heart had stopped beating, but it was also pounding at the same time.

I felt my panic start kicking in.

"Zak…" I said quietly, unsure of how to respond.

He had completely taken me by surprise.

He smiled at me as he leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead, lingering briefly before pulling back.

"I know. Not until you're ready. I wouldn't do it, even if you were ready. I don't want to be surrounded by people and in a dark, creepy, dungeon for your first kiss when it happens," Zak said.

My heart nearly pounded out of my chest.

_"When it happens…"_

"Come on you two! Vampire time!" Ashley called from the set.

"Ash, you have horrible timing," Zak said, chuckling as he turned to walk back over to the set.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

He had said "when" and not "if" in regards to us kissing.

 _He really does like me…_ I thought.

But then, what was that business with Ceci about?

_Hell…way to ruin a good thing Ali…_

"Hey Ali! You awake?" Ashley called.

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded as I walked over.

"Sorry, I'm coming," I said.

* * *

"Okay, Zak, you sit on the throne-" Ashley started.

Zak and I both ended up laughing at the double meaning her words could have.

She jokingly made an annoyed face.

"Oh for fuck sakes, sit on the CHAIR," she said, laughing herself.

Zak and I still laughed as Zak sat on the throne.

"Now, Ali, you're a newly turned vampire lusting after your creator," Ashley said.

_Lusting after?! Oh god…_

Zak smirked at me, sitting more upright in his throne.

I felt my face flush.

"No blushing!" Ashley said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Easier said than done," I replied.

Zak looked from me back to Ashley.

"Do you have _'Bring Me To Life'_ by Evanescence on your phone?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, want that on?" She asked, picking her phone up from a nearby table, where it was plugged into portable speakers and providing the music.

"Please," Zak said.

I smiled a bit.

He knew I liked Evanescence, and that song seemed to fit the idea of the shoot well.

He was a vampire who had brought a new vampire to life.

"Just think of that Damon guy, or whatever his name is, that you like in the _'Vampire Diaries'_ ," Ashley said, as she looked for the song.

"Hey! She's supposed to be thinking about me!" Zak jokingly whined.

Ashley and I both laughed.

"I'm sure she will be," Ashley remarked, as she set her phone back on the table.

I laughed quietly as Zak grinned.

"Alright, now, start out from behind the throne Ali, and just fawn over him, like you want to eat him up," Ashley said.

I couldn't help but laugh, blush, and cover my eyes all at once.

"I'm yummy," Zak teased, looking at me.

I laughed and smacked his arm as I moved to stand behind the throne, completely hidden behind it's large frame.

"Shut up Bagans, you're not helping," I said.

Zak and Ashley laughed, and then Ashley tapped her screen to start the song.

"Here we go," she said.

 _Okay…I can do this. You're a sexy, new vampire, who wants Zak…which is part truth,_ I thought, managing not to blush.

I listened to the music start, and let the tone of it put me into a dark mood, as Amy Lee's voice started to sing.

I grabbed onto one edge of the throne, and slowly leaned around from the other side, doing my best to act somewhat like a stalking predator.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I sat upright and proud like on my throne, waiting for Alicia to make her move.

I found I felt slightly nervous.

I knew doing a photoshoot wasn't something she was used to, and now, she was having to act the part of a sexy vampire.

 _I_ knew she was sexy, but I also knew she always doubted herself.

 _I hope I'm not pushing her…_ I thought, then found myself distracted as I saw her out of the corner of my eye.

I heard the music of my song choice fill the air, as I looked to my left to see her leaning out from behind the throne, and as she looked down at me, she tilted her head to the side and bared her fangs at me, slightly snarling as she did so.

_Holy fuck…_

I couldn't stop the shock from showing on my face briefly, before I quickly composed myself so I wouldn't ruin the photos.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

I watched Alicia intently and with interest, with a slightly pleased look on my face for the cameras.

Although, I didn't really have to act it.

I watched Alicia as she stepped out from behind he throne, keeping her eyes on me, completely acting the part of a predator.

She reached up with one arm and lightly placed her hand on top of my own, which was resting on the arm rest of the throne.

She then slowly ran her fingers up along my forearm, past the crook of my elbow, and up along my bicep.

I slightly gripped the edges of the armrest with both hands.

I saw her eyes shift from my eyes and to my neck, as she slowly leaned down, sliding her hand from my bicep and across my chest.

I felt her warm breath on my neck as she bared her fangs again, leaning in toward my neck.

If Ashley hadn't of spoken, I would of closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Look into the camera Zak," Ashley said, snapping picture after picture with the camera.

I forced myself to turn my head and look straight into the camera, looking entirely pleased with myself.

_"(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

I then noticed Alicia started to stand back up, dragging her hand back along my chest again as she did so.

I glanced up at her as she stood up fully, changing her tactic with her hand so that she was only trailing one finger along the skin of my upper chest.

I felt her continue the trail with her finger up along the underside of my neck, and I tilted my head back slightly as she reached my chin.

Sensing her plan, I opened my mouth to bare my fangs as she trailed her finger over my chin, and lightly along my lower lip before pulling away.

I saw her step back behind the throne, and was curious as to what she was doing.

I found the lyrics of the song at that point oddly fitting.

_"Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life"_

The next thing I knew, Alicia appeared on my right side.

I watched her as she ran one hand down along my arm, starting from my shoulder and going all the way down to my hand.

She took my hand in hers as she kneeled down, pulling my arm out to the side, her hand still holding onto mine.

I felt her other hand grab onto my bicep from underneath, and she then leaned down toward my wrist, baring her fangs and looking straight into the camera.

_Holy shit…_

"You're doing great Ali! Just want to get a few shots of both of you standing up," Ashley said.

I didn't say a word as I stood up, feeling Alicia let go of my arm and standing up herself.

I didn't want to risk snapping her out of whatever she was doing to act like this.

We moved away from the throne, so it wouldn't be in our way.

"Can you give Ali a capsule, Ceci?" Ashley asked.

"Sure thing," Ceci replied, taking a fake blood capsule off the table and stepping over and handing it to Ali, before stepping back out of the way.

"When do you want-" Alicia started to ask, her voice oddly calm, but Ashley cut her off.

"Whenever you want," Ashley replied. "You're doing great," she added reassuringly.

I smiled slightly as Ali carefully put the capsule into her mouth.

I was then taken by surprise when she had me turn my back to the camera.

I watched her as she first stood to my left, standing so she was sideways to the camera, and slid a hand up my back to rest briefly on my shoulder as she looked at the camera.

She then walked around me to my right side, sliding her hand back down to my left side, and making me turn until we were both sideways to the camera, her standing behind me, and I felt her arms wrap around me from behind, resting both of her hands on my chest.

 _Where in the world is this coming from?_ I thought.

I then felt her warm breath on my back, as she started moving up toward my neck, her heels giving her enough added height that she didn't have to stretch to reach.

I tilted my head to the side a bit, sensing she was going to do the bite, and then couldn't help but close my eyes as I felt her lips on my neck, her hands slightly gripping my chest.

_"(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

I then felt the warm liquid of the blood being released from the gel capsule, escaping past her lips and starting to run down my neck.

I opened my eyes when I felt Alicia's mouth leave my neck, and glanced back at her slightly.

_"Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life"_

I could see the fake blood on her lips, some of it dripping from one corner of her mouth.

_Fuck…_

"Both of you look at the camera and show your fangs," Ashley said, still snapping away.

Almost as one, Alicia and I both turned our heads to look at the camera, and we bared our fangs with fierce looks on our faces.

I then felt Alicia swiftly move around me to stand in front of me.

I instinctively, but gently, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against me.

If she was shocked, she didn't let it show on her face.

She automatically rested her hands on my sides, and she looked at me rather seductively, before bowing her head down to my chest, baring her fangs as if to bite me again.

I watched her in awe.

_"Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead"_

"Look into the camera again Zak, and Ali, lean up toward him as if you were going to kiss him," Ashley said.

Ashley was going to kill us both.

I turned my head and tilted my head down slightly, staring into the camera, managing to keep my gaze steady as Alicia leaned up toward me, her lips parted enough that you could just see her fangs.

"Perfect, just a few more shots. Ali, finish it off," Ashley said.

"Hand me another capsule," Alicia said, her voice soft and somewhat quiet.

I stood still as Ceci walked over and handed Alicia another capsule, then stood back.

But instead of putting the capsule into her mouth, Alicia kept it in her hand.

 _What is she doing?_ I wondered.

Without hesitation, Alicia moved so she was standing behind me, having me turn to face the camera straight on as she did so.

After a brief pause, the next thing I knew, as she was looking into the camera over my shoulder, Alicia's arms wrapped around me, and I felt her _wet_ hands on my chest. One hand coming down over my left shoulder, the other hand coming up from under my right arm.

It only took me a second to realize why her hands were wet.

She had broken the capsule in her hands, and now she was smearing the fake blood across my chest.

She was getting into this a lot more than I ever imagined she would.

She then leaned forward and I felt her mouth latch onto my neck.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, forgetting about the cameras entirely, letting the sensations she was causing pour through me.

_"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So, how was all that sexy tension? ;)**
> 
> **For those of you missing lockdowns, don't worry, I'll be getting back to those soon.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed the update, and please, please (with Zak on top ;) ) review! I feel more motivated to write if I know I'm keeping you readers happy. :)**


	59. Party Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back again with another update!**
> 
> **For those who are curious, I've hit a snag with my mental health. My psychiatrist now thinks I have bipolar depression, because of a "high" he thinks the new anti-depressant he had me on caused. So now I'm starting a new medication, used in treating bipolar. I'm struggling emotionally with the diagnosis. I know it's not the worse thing in the world, and that a lot of people have it, but it's come as a real shock to me.**
> 
> **Anyway, enough with the uninteresting details of my life, lol.**
> 
> **There's a link below for Alicia and Cheryl's outfits described in this chapter.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> Alicia and Cheryl's Outfits: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/607589563868020737>

**Chapter 59: Party Arrival**

_Later that night…_

"Ugh, why in the hell did I let you talk me into this?" I asked Cheryl from the passengers seat of her car, pulling on the hem of my skirt.

We were all meeting up at the _Vanity_ nightclub at the _Hard Rock Hotel_ for my birthday, to have a night of drinks and dancing.

Cheryl, of course, had used my birthday as an excuse to buy me clothes.

She had bought me a blue dress, among other items, but I had refused to wear another dress after what I had worn most of the afternoon at the photoshoot.

She had also gotten me a black, "wet looking" style mini skirt, that had silver, square studs patterned along the sides.

I had to admit, I liked it.

It was gothic looking, which is what I had been partly into lately, but it was a skirt.

A _mini_ skirt!

Somehow, I had let her convince me that Zak would love me in it - one of her new favourite arguments to use against me - and so I had decided to wear it.

Now, feeling incredibly exposed, I was regretting the decision.

"Oh relax! You look smokin' hot!" Cheryl replied.

I grumbled.

I had paired the skirt with a black tank top, that had a white cross on it, which looked like it had been painted on.

I had also decided to wear the cross that Zak had given me, partly because I hated that he had given me such an expensive and meaningful gift, and I had only really worn it during investigations.

A good majority of the _"Ghost Adventures"_ fans believed we were dating anyway, so there was really no point in hiding it anymore.

I had then put on a pair of black, platform, heeled boots that laced up, and had studded straps that belted together at the top.

My hair was still fairly curly from the photoshoot earlier in the day, so I had left most of it down, with some pulled back from my temples and secured with a clip.

I stuck to my traditional, "less is more" makeup routine.

I had been in a dress most of the afternoon, with stiletto heels, doing my best to act sexy, and I now found myself in a mini skirt and heels.

This was the most I had ever worn anything other than pants or shorts in my life.

"My feet are going to be dead by the end of the night. I'll have to get them amputated," I complained.

Cheryl laughed.

"Hey, you picked your own footwear! And don't be so silly," Cheryl said.

Cheryl was wearing a red, strapless, form fitting dress with thin, mesh, strip inserts under the bust, and at the bottom of the dress.

She had paired it with a pair of red, strappy heels.

"I should of worn pants, I feel over exposed in this," I said.

"Oh come on, you'll probably sit on your ass most of the night anyway," Cheryl teased.

"I will be thanks to you!" I joked.

Cheryl laughed.

"This is what happens when you start crushing on a guy sweets, you start dressing sexier whether you like it or not," Cheryl teased.

I grumbled again.

"Damn Zak Bagans to the pits of hell," I muttered, pulling on my skirt again.

Cheryl laughed harder as she continued driving to the hotel.

* * *

"Hello birthday girl!" Diana said, standing up from her seat at the booth in the VIP section as Cheryl and I reached the table.

Zak had left our names with the guys watching over the VIP section, and since we had been here a few times now, some of the staff were beginning to remember us.

Diana gave me a big hug as we reached the table.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the music.

I smiled.

"Thanks Diana," I said, hugging her in return before we both pulled back.

"No problem. Ashley was just showing us some of the shots from the shoot today. Girl, you were hot!" She replied.

I felt my face flush.

"Oh jeez, you just had too, didn't you Ash?" I asked, looking at her sitting next to Jay in the booth.

"Happy birthday," Jay said, with a laugh as Ashley grinned.

I smiled before Ashley responded.

"Zak wanted to see them more than anyone," she replied.

I'm pretty sure both Zak and I blushed at that remark.

"Shut up Ash," Zak said, as he stood up.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey doll," Zak said, stepping closer to me.

He looked me up and down before smiling to one side, and then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I felt my face flush slightly but still smiled.

I was slightly surprised by his outfit tonight, he was dressed up a bit.

He had on a pair of black jeans, ones that weren't faded, and a dark grey, short sleeved, button down shirt.

It showed off his muscular form well.

"I'm glad you came. Cheryl didn't have to drag you here?" Zak asked, teasing me.

I laughed and Cheryl spoke up before I could, pulling back from a quick hug with Aaron, who had also gotten up.

"No I didn't, but I did have to use your name as an argument for wearing the skirt I bought her," Cheryl replied with a smirk.

"Oh bloody hell," I grumbled, feeling embarrassed again.

Zak laughed and then grinned as he checked me out again.

"I approve," Zak smirked.

 _I'm going to die of embarrassment before the night is over,_ I thought.

"Happy birthday Shorty!" Aaron exclaimed, giving me a squeeze as he hugged me.

I smiled, thankful for the distraction from my embarrassment.

"Thanks Aaron," I replied, hugging him back.

He gave me a goofy grin as he pulled back.

"You look awesome in those pictures from today! We're going to get more male fans thanks to you!" Aaron said, winking at me.

Everyone laughed, including me.

"Oh Jesus, I'm just going to paint my face red and get it over with," I jokingly said, sitting down in the booth next to Diana, who had sat back down.

They all laughed.

Zak slid into the booth next to me, sitting quite close to me, as Cheryl and Aaron sat across from us.

"Where's Billy?" I asked Diana, as I saw Ashley lean toward Cheryl with her phone, most likely showing Cheryl some of the photos from today.

"Damn Ali! I didn't know you had this in you!" Cheryl exclaimed.

I ignored her.

"DJing," Diana said with a smile, "He'll stop by when he can. It's Karaoke night tonight, so he's busier than normal," she added.

_Oh no._

"Karaoke! Sweet!" Cheryl said, grinning at me.

"No," I said.

"But-" she started, but I cut her off.

" _No,_ " I said with emphasis.

The others were laughing.

"It's your birthday! You have to!" Cheryl said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"There is no law that states a person has to do karaoke on their birthday!" I retorted.

I suddenly felt Zak's arm wrap around me, and he leaned in close to my ear.

"I'd like to hear you sing again," Zak said softly, lightly tracing his fingers on my upper arm.

_Damn it…_

"Ha! You can't say no now!" Cheryl said with a grin.

"I can so, NO!" I said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Awww," Zak jokingly pouted.

"Oh jeez," I mumbled.

Zak really was becoming a weakness in arguments against me.

"We'll get the entire club to sing Happy Birthday to you," Ashley said.

"Yes!" Cheryl said, laughing.

"Ash! You're supposed to be on my side!" I said, unable to stop myself from laughing.

Ashley shrugged as she grinned innocently.

"Better you than me," Ashley said, causing everyone to laugh.

I saw Cheryl set the phone down before standing up, sliding between Aaron and the table.

Aaron looked pleased at the close contact, causing us all to laugh again.

"Come on girl, one song then I'll leave you alone," Cheryl said, reaching in front of Zak with one hand held out to me.

I jokingly folded my arms across my chest, doing my best to look annoyed.

"I'll keep your birthday gift," Zak said softly, speaking close to my ear again.

_What?!_

I looked at him in shock.

"You got me something?" I asked.

Zak smiled.

"Of course I did," Zak replied.

"You didn't have to," I said, although curious now as to what he had gotten me.

Especially since I hadn't said a word to anyone about birthday gifts.

"Well, only one way to get it now," Cheryl said, leaning further into the booth, grabbing my arm, and pulling me to my feet.

"Cheryl!" I groaned.

Before I could try to pull away, Zak slid out of the booth, allowing Cheryl to pull me out from the booth after him.

"Thank you Mr. Bagans," Cheryl said with a smile.

Zak laughed.

"Mind if I join you? Sounds like fun," Diana asked, stepping out of the booth as well.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Cheryl replied.

I glared daggers at Zak as Cheryl, and now Diana, started pulling me away.

"You're dead meat when I get back," I said jokingly.

"Have fun doll," Zak replied with a smile.

I groaned in fake annoyance, causing him to laugh.


	60. Zak's Realization

**Chapter 60: Zak's Realization**

I walked along with Cheryl and Diana as they continued pulling me along, up to the DJ booth where Billy was.

"Hello ladies and birthday girl!" Billy exclaimed with a smile, pushing the headphones off his ears. "What can I do for you?" Billy added.

"We want to sing!" Cheryl replied excitedly.

"I'd like for it to be noted that I'm being forced," I grumbled.

The three of them laughed.

"No problem, here's the song list I have," Billy said, stepping into the booth a bit further, letting Cheryl and Diana look at a screen showcasing a list of songs he had available.

I folded my arms across my chest and just stood there, acting annoyed still.

I could of easily gotten out of this if I really wanted to.

Cheryl knew, at least at most times, when I was dead serious about not going along with something.

But the truth was, I found myself wanting to do this for Zak, regardless if he was serious about his supposed birthday gift or not.

_Damn him,_ I thought.

He really was starting to affect who I was as a person, but in a good way though, I had to admit.

Even though I often blushed and became embarrassed around him, I also felt more confident in myself when he was around, because I knew he saw more in me than I saw of myself.

"Oh, how about this one! Perfect for her and Zak," Diana said, pointing at the screen.

Cheryl's eyes widened and laughed.

"I like how you think girlfriend," Cheryl replied, then looked at Billy. "This one," she added.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What song are you picking!?" I questioned, trying to push past them to look at the screen, but Cheryl stopped me.

"Don't worry, you know it," Cheryl said, grabbing onto me and pulling me toward the stage.

"And you're singing as the main, Cheryl and I will be backup," Diana said with a smile, also ushering me toward the stage.

I heard the crowd suddenly cheering as Billy introduced us, and announced the song we were doing.

_"Ain't No Other Man"_ by Christina Aguilera.

_Oh no…_ I thought, horrified, as Cheryl and Diana pulled me on stage with them, being handed microphones by some stage men.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

"Oh god, she's going to kill them," Ashley said, laughing, after Billy introduced the three girls, and what song they were doing.

I wasn't familiar with the song choice, since it wasn't my style of music, but judging by the title of the song, I could imagine what it was about.

"Video time!" Aaron exclaimed, taking out his phone and setting it up to record.

I laughed.

"You'll send me a copy right bro?" I asked.

I would rather focus on the live act than having to worry about a phone.

"Sure thing bro," Aaron replied with a grin.

I smiled and turned back around, as Alicia, Cheryl and Diana took centre stage.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

"I'm going to brutally murder the both of you!" I hissed through my teeth, as the three of us walked to centre stage.

I did my best to ignore the catcalls and whistling from the men in the club.

"Oh just let go and have fun!" Cheryl said.

"I can't sing like Christina!" I retorted.

"So what? You can sing, just be yourself!" Diana said.

_Just be yourself…_

It was like Zak was speaking through her.

I gripped my microphone as the music started.

_God help me…_

I held the microphone up to my mouth and did Christina's opening vocalization at the beginning of the song, seeing the lyrics come up on a screen near the stage.

"Aaaaaaayeaaaaaahhhh…"

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I watched as Alicia, Cheryl and Diana were talking amongst themselves before the music started, and just knew that Alicia was trying a last ditch effort to get out of it.

"Ali's so trying to bolt," Ashley said with a laugh, causing Jay, Aaron and I to laugh too.

The music started, and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Alicia did an opening vocalization.

_"Aaaaaaayeaaaaaahhhh…"_

"Woo! Go Ali!" Ashley called.

_"Do your thang honey!"_ Cheryl said into her microphone.

I laughed when Alicia moved the microphone away from her mouth to laugh, causing a good majority of the audience to laugh too.

She looked embarrassed, but adorable and sexy at the same time.

I smiled to myself and listened to the lyrics as she began to sing, rather shyly at first, while Cheryl and Diana started dancing behind her.

_"I could feel it from the start,_   
_Couldn't stand to be apart._   
_Something about you caught my eye,_   
_Something moved me deep inside!_   
_Don't know what you did boy but you had it,_   
_And I've been hooked ever since._   
_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends,_   
_I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._   
_Every time I see you everything starts making sense."_

"Oooo, I think one of them picked this song on purpose bro!" Aaron teased.

Jay and Ashley laughed.

I felt my face redden slightly, and without taking my eyes off the stage, gave the finger to Aaron, who ended up laughing.

_"Do your thang honey!"_ Cheryl and Diana both said in unison this time.

I could see Alicia smiling in a way that indicated she was trying not to laugh, then started singing again, letting go of her shyness and getting a bit more into it.

_"Ain't no other man, can stand, up next to you,_   
_Ain't no other man, on the planet, does what you do (what you do)._   
_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds, in a blue moon._   
_You got soul, you got class,_   
_You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_   
_Ain't no other man its true - all right,_   
_Ain't no other man but you."_

We all laughed along with the audience when Alicia let out a giggle as she sang "bad ass".

" _'Bad ass'_ my butt bro," Aaron teased.

I laughed.

"Shut up!" I retorted, watching Alicia still.

As Alicia sang the next verse, Cheryl and Diana sang backup lyrics in unison.

All three of them were dancing now.

I was surprised, for a second time that day, at how much Alicia was letting go of her insecurities.

_"Never thought I'd be all right. (No, no, no!)_   
_Till you came and changed my life. (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_   
_What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_   
_You're the light that I needed. Yeah!_   
_You got what I want boy, and I want it!_   
_So keep on givin' it up!"_

I was pretty sure Alicia's face flushed at the last two lines, besides her giving it her all as she sang.

I smiled to myself.

_"Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends._   
_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense._   
_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!"_

"Go Shorty!" Aaron called out, whistling.

I smiled even more.

I particularly liked the line about being hers and no one else's.

I watched Alicia in awe as Cheryl and Diana sang the chorus this time, while Alicia provided some backup.

Then the three of them sang together a slightly "beatbox" part of the song as they danced together.

_"Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other! (other)_   
_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other lover!_   
_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!_   
_Ain't no other man but you!"_

I could see Alicia silently take a deep breath, and momentarily got a slightly frightened look on her face, but quickly composed herself for the next verse.

I saw her look in my direction briefly, and I smiled at her.

I saw her smile shyly back, before she closed her eyes and sang again.

_"You are there when I'm a mess,_   
_Talk me down from every ledge._   
_Give me strength, boy you're the best,_   
_You're the only one who's ever passed every teeeeeeeeeeeest."_

My jaw did drop this time, while the audience cheered, as Alicia held the note of the last word fairly long.

"Holy crap bro," Aaron said.

Cheryl and Diana took over singing the chorus again, twice, while Alicia provided backup vocals, holding some of the notes until the end of the song.

A good majority of the club erupted in cheering and applause when they finished.

I just sat there in shock and awe.

I was pretty sure it was at that point, that I realized I was falling _very_ hard and fast for this woman.

I could only hope I didn't screw it up.

And, if I had any luck at all, I hoped she was falling for me.


	61. Uneasiness

**Chapter 61: Uneasiness**

_Alicia's Point of View_

I walked off the stage with Cheryl and Diana, in complete shock at myself.

_Who the hell was that, and what did she do with Ali?_ I thought.

"Oh my god, that was amazing Ali!" Diana said.

Cheryl was grinning.

I felt my face flush.

"I don't know where that came from…" I said, somewhat quietly.

"Oh, I think I know…" Cheryl said in a sing song voice, giving me a knowing smile.

I gave her a "shut up" look.

Diana just laughed, seemingly not catching on to Cheryl's thought.

"Thanks for letting me join guys, that was a blast. I'm going to go hang with the hubby for a bit," Diana said, smiling at both of us before walking up to the DJ booth, where Billy welcomed her with shock and admiration.

I felt Cheryl elbow me gently.

"You're falling hard for him, aren't you?" Cheryl asked, with a smile on her face.

_Oh god…I am…_ I thought.

I felt my heart start racing a bit in panic.

Cheryl laughed quietly, she must of seen the panic on my face.

"Relax sweetie, I think it's almost guaranteed he feels the same way," Cheryl said.

_What if he doesn't…?_

"Please don't say anything…" I said quietly.

She picked up on my seriousness, because she rubbed my arm gently.

"I won't," she said reassuringly. "Now come on, let's go back to the booth," she added, and started walking back toward our booth.

I took a deep breath before I started to follow her, but after only a few steps, I stopped and glanced around at the crowd.

I felt like I was being watched, and not in the way that my social anxiety could sometimes make me feel.

I was positive someone had to be watching me, but I couldn't see anyone paying attention to me.

I felt a sense of unease run through me.

"Ali? You okay?" Cheryl suddenly asked, drawing my attention back to her.

I took one last look around before I focused my eyes back on her, and walked the few steps to catch up to her.

"Yeah…just felt weird for a minute, it's gone now," I replied.

She looked momentarily concerned, but then nodded and started walking again.

* * *

When we reached the booth, Jay and Ashley were in the process of exiting the booth, having decided to head to the dance floor.

"Holy crap Ali! I didn't know a voice like that could come out of someone so tiny!" Ashley exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh, despite my face flushing a bit.

"Seriously girl, that was awesome," Ashley said with a smile, before her and Jay headed to the dance floor.

Zak and Aaron were also standing now, to let Cheryl and I slide into the booth.

"Do your thang honey!" Aaron mocked, in a high pitched, female sounding voice.

Cheryl and I laughed.

As Cheryl slid into the booth, I felt Zak's hand rest lightly on the small of my back as he kissed my cheek.

"You were amazing," he said softly, looking at me intently.

I smiled despite my shyness.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, doing my best to ignore my once again, racing heart.

He smiled in return before I slid into the booth and sat down, with Zak sitting down close beside me.

"And the best part, I got it all on video!" Aaron exclaimed with a grin, causing the three of us to laugh.

But I also groaned in fake annoyance.

"Fantastic," I grumbled, causing the three of them to laugh.

I felt Zak wrap his around around me and gently rub my arm.

I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled in return, his hazel eyes bright with joy.

I _was_ falling.

_Hard._

* * *

Some time had past, and the four of us were mainly talking about the upcoming trip to Romania.

We'd be leaving tomorrow afternoon, and for the first time, Cheryl would be coming with us.

She had been so excited for us when she had learned we were going, but I knew she was partly upset, because we would have time to go sightseeing, and she was jealous of the fact.

But a few days ago, Aaron had surprised her with a ticket to come with us, and she was thrilled.

She had some initial hesitations, saying she didn't know if she could afford a hotel room and other travel expenses right now, but Aaron had assured her that he would take care of everything.

I still wasn't sure what exactly their relationship status was, but I assumed they were at least dating, if Aaron was willing to pay all expenses for Cheryl to come along.

On the other hand, Zak had given me his expensive, custom made, diamond cross as a gift when we'd only known each other a few weeks.

I think both Cheryl and I were exploring new territory in regards to relationships.

Suddenly, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched had come over me again.

I looked around the booth in the general vicinity, wondering if Emily was trying to get my attention.

I hadn't see her at all since the _"Queen Mary"_ disaster, and that wasn't even really her.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary nearby, I changed my focus to the crowd outside the VIP section, the people on the dance floor, at the bar.

Nothing.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

But then I did notice someone watching me.

There was a man sitting at another booth in the VIP section, and despite the group of people he was with, he was staring at me.

From what I could make out, he had blonde hair, looked to be of average height, and looked fairly fit under his clothes.

I would of thought he was kind of cute, if he wasn't staring at me.

My thoughts were suddenly distracted when I felt Zak gently pull some hair back over my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're so quiet all of a sudden," Zak asked.

"I felt like I was being watched when Cheryl and I were coming back from the stage," I started softly. "And there's a guy now, over there in a booth. He's staring at me…" I added, looking toward the guy again.

He was still staring at me.

Zak looked concerned, and then casually looked in the general direction of where I was looking.

The guy suddenly turned his attention away from me, and back to the group he was with, instantly joining in their conversation.

Zak looked back at me.

"Maybe he thinks you're hot. He's not wrong," Zak teased, with a smirk on his face.

I felt my face flush.

I risked a look at the guy again, and saw him glance at me briefly, smiling at me as he did so.

I looked away and shifted a bit closer to Zak.

He frowned slightly and wrapped his arm around me.

"We can leave if you want," Zak suggested.

"No…it's okay. It's probably nothing," I replied.

I was just being my socially anxious self.

"Alright, well, if you change your mind, let me know, okay?" Zak asked and I nodded in response.

"I will," I replied.

Zak smiled and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Oooo, I love this song!" Cheryl suddenly exclaimed as a new song started blasting through the club, seemingly oblivious to the conversation between Zak and I.

Aaron jokingly started slouching down in his seat as if he wanted to hide.

Zak and I laughed.

"Aww! I want to dance, please?" Cheryl asked, doing her best pouty lip and puppy dog eyes impression.

Aaron laughed and sighed.

"How can I say no to a beautiful woman?" Aaron asked, sitting up and winking at Cheryl, before turning and sliding out of the booth.

Aaron then turned and held his hand out to her.

Cheryl smiled, looking slightly embarrassed as she followed Aaron out of the booth, putting her hand in his and standing up.

"See you guys later," Cheryl said.

"Have fun," I replied, and watched them briefly as they walked away.

* * *

"Finally, we're alone," Zak said, turning his full attention on me.

I smiled.

As much as I loved Cheryl, my best friend, and loved all of the others, I loved spending alone time with Zak too.

"Yes we are," I said, feeling a bit unsure of what to say, or what to do.

Especially after my realization earlier.

_Should I tell him how I feel? Or is it too soon? What if he doesn't feel the same way…_

"Ali…I want to tell you something," Zak said, gently rubbing my arm still.

_Oh boy._

This was either going to be good, or going to be bad.

I did my best to remain calm.

"What is it?" I asked.

Zak seemed to hesitate, as if he were nervous.

"Well, I-" Zak was cut off by his phone, which suddenly emitted a ringtone.

Zak looked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Zak said, taking his phone out from his pocket and checking his texts.

"It's okay," I replied, although I was dying inside to know what he had wanted to tell me.

I saw Zak's expression change from annoyance to excitement.

He pulled his arm back from around me, and I saw him quickly type a reply, then pocket his phone.

He looked at me with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go meet someone at the entrance for a minute, but I'll be right back. I promise," Zak said, standing up from the booth, and then he was gone.

_What was that all about?_

I figured it just had something to do with business.


	62. From Douchebag to Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: This chapter goes back and forth quite a bit between Alicia and Zak's point of views. I hope it's not too mind boggling, lol.**

**Chapter 62: From Douchebag to Hero**

Since I had some bit of time to myself, I decided to go to the restroom to freshen up.

I picked up my clutch from the table and stood up, and started walking in the same direction Zak had gone, as the restrooms were also in the same direction.

But as I neared the spot where I would turn away to head to the restrooms, I saw Zak standing just inside the rope barrier separating the VIP section from the rest of the club.

He was standing with Ceci, the two of them close together, and talking rather intensely.

_What was she doing here...?_

Seeing the two of them together again reminded me of how I reacted earlier during the photoshoot, when they were talking privately together, and then had quickly broke it off when I had come into the room.

_Were they dating? And was Zak just trying to have me "on the side"?_

I hated thinking that way about him, but his past reputation and dating history started haunting my thoughts.

And all of my insecurities.

_She's his assistant, it's probably just work related…_

Suddenly, I saw Zak kiss Ceci's cheek, looking absolutely thrilled, and I completely lost it emotionally.

_Douchebag!_

In ten seconds flat, my insecurities, low self esteem, and self doubt had convinced me that I was right.

Zak and Ceci were dating, I was just the icing on the cake for him, although I didn't understand why he'd picked me of all people.

_But after everything we've been through…_

I felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

I quickly turned away and headed back in the opposite direction, forgetting about the restrooms.

I just wanted to get away from Zak and Ceci.

* * *

A few minutes later, I found myself at the bar, and for the first time in my life, was tempted to have a drink.

I had never had alcohol in my life, not after losing my parents to a drunk driver.

_But if drinking could end this pain… ___

"What can I get you?" I suddenly heard a bartender ask.

My courage instantly left me.

"Just some water, with lemon, if it's possible," I replied politely.

The bartender smiled.

"Sure thing," he replied, then moved further down the bar to get a glass, and a bottle of water, from the fridge.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

I thanked Ceci for all the trouble I had caused her, and spontaneously gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

I had gotten Alicia a special gift made and ordered for her birthday, something I had planned from the day Cheryl had announced it two weeks ago.

But when my order had come in, the order was wrong.

And I had only a few days left before her birthday.

I had been in a panic.

Between preparing and getting details settled for the Romanian trip and investigations, and the photoshoot with Alicia today, I didn't have much time to be running around town trying to get my gift fixed before tonight.

But Ceci had managed, somehow, to get it done for me.

She was a miracle worker.

She laughed shyly and in shock after I had kissed her on the cheek.

"You're un, you're welcome," she said, fumbling over her words.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just so worried I wouldn't get this in time," I said, putting the small box containing Alicia's gift, in my pocket.

"It's okay," Ceci said with a smile. "I'll let you get back to the party," she added.

I smiled.

"You're free to join us if you'd like," I said, not wanting to be rude.

Plus, she was a sweet and friendly girl.

"Oh no, thank you, but I have a date," Ceci replied, smiling.

"Oh, shit. I won't keep you then. Thanks again Ceci," I replied.

"You're welcome Zak, see you later," Ceci said.

"Later Ceci," I replied.

She smiled and headed toward the exit.

I quickly turned and started heading back to the booth, eager to get back to Alicia, and, if it was still just the two of us, give her the gift I had gotten her.

_I hope she likes it… _I thought.__

But as I came up on the booth, I saw that it was empty, and my face fell a bit.

I looked around back behind me, wondering if she had just maybe gone to the restroom, but surely she would have stopped to say hello to Ceci if she had come that way?

The only other logical choice to me was that she had gone to the bar to get something to drink, so I proceeded past the crowded booths and groups of people toward the bar.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View_

I sat down on one of the bar stools as I waited for the bartender to get my drink, crossing my legs, and mentally cursing this damn mini skirt.

I pulled the hem off it down to cover more of my thighs.

"Hey there, is this seat taken?" I suddenly heard a male voice ask.

I looked up and I was shocked to see that it was him.

The guy that had been staring at me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

_Zak was probably right…this guy probably just had interest in me…_ I thought.

I had just been on stage, singing and dancing my heart out.

"No, go ahead," I replied, not wanting to be rude.

Surely he wouldn't try something in a club of this calibre.

He smiled.

"Thanks," he said, sitting on the stool and faced me. "You're one of the girls who was just up on stage, aren't you?" He added.

_Oh hell…_

"Yes," I replied, doing my best to act civil and polite.

He smiled at me.

"You were pretty hot up there," he said, and I noticed his eyes look down over my body.

_Great._

"Thanks," I replied, keeping my eyes on the bartender, hoping the guy would get the hint.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Zak's Point of View_

As I finally reached the bar, I spotted Alicia sitting on a bar stool, seemingly waiting for a drink.

_God, she's beautiful…_

I smiled to myself as I started to make my way toward her, but then stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed she was talking to someone.

_Him._

The pretty boy blonde guy who had been staring at her.

At first I felt angry, I mean, what the hell?

She had been uncomfortable with him staring at her.

_And I thought we had something…_ I thought.

But then I realized my anger was misplaced.

Alicia and I, although having flirted and occasionally talked about taking our relationship to the next level, hadn't actually done anything.

I couldn't be angry at her, she wasn't mine.

I was angry at myself for not having made my feelings clearer sooner.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

_Fuck…_

I turned away, not wanting to watch anymore.

I started to walk away.

I needed to get out of there.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View_

The bartender walked over with a glass of water with a lemon seated on the rim, as well as the bottle containing the remaining water he hadn't poured into the glass.

"Here you go," the bartender said, giving me a friendly smile.

"Thank you," I said.

Before I could even begin to get up, the guy had leaned closer to me.

"Water?" He asked, chuckling. "Let me buy you a proper drink," he added, suddenly resting a hand on the bare skin of my thigh, just above my knee.

I felt my panic kicking in.

This was totally a new situation for me, and I wasn't liking it.

Not at all.

I quickly slipped myself off the stool, freeing my thigh from his hand and putting the stool between us.

"That's okay, but thank you for the offer," I said.

_What the hell Ali? Why are you being so polite?_

I picked up my glass and bottle of water and turned to walk away, only to find myself face to face with the guy.

"Aww, don't leave. We don't have to play games," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I started, mentally kicking myself for apologizing. "But I have somewhere I need to be," I said, quickly slipping out from between him and the bar and started to walk away.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

I was nearing the halfway point of my path leading back to the entrance, when I suddenly felt a feeling of dread and panic come over me.

It was strong enough to cause me to stop dead in my tracks.

I felt like I had walked into a brick wall.

_What the hell…?_

I looked around myself casually, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, but the feeling grew more intense.

And then I started to feel fear.

I turned and looked back in the direction toward the bar.

Had I been wrong?

Suddenly feeling worried I had misjudged what I had seen so many times in the past, but knowing Alicia wasn't like my past at all, I started jogging back toward the bar.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View…_

I had barely managed to take a few steps away from the bar, when the next thing I knew, I heard a glass, my glass, shatter as it hit the floor.

The bottle of water hit the floor shortly after it, emptying it's remaining contents onto the stylish carpet.

The guy had grabbed me by the upper arm, rather roughly, and pulled me back to him, so that I ended up face to face with him, his other hand reaching up to rest on the back of my thigh.

But this time his hand had started to slide under the hem of my skirt.

"Hey now, why are you being so rude baby?" He asked.

I froze in fear and panic, feeling utterly alone and trapped, despite the large amount of people in the club.

I could only remember one thought that ran through my head.

_Zak…where are you?_

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

The feelings of panic and fear increased with every step I took.

Just as I reached the bar, I heard a few audible gasps of surprise as a glass hit the floor and shattered.

That was when my eyes found Alicia and the pretty boy again.

I saw red.

Pretty boy was gripping her upper arm, to the point of looking painful, and I saw his other hand on her thigh, sliding up under the hem of her skirt.

He was hurting and upsetting _my_ girl.

My hands clenched into fists.

"Please, let me go!" I heard Alicia cry, her voice full of panic and fear.

That set me off.

I pushed through a small crowd of onlookers, and quickly ran up to them.

"Let her go, now!" I said, gently taking hold of Alicia's other arm, glaring daggers down at pretty boy.

"Or what, old man?" Pretty boy asked.

I gently but firmly pulled Alicia back out of his grip, getting her out of arms way.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, looking at her full of worry and concern.

She merely nodded.

I saw she had tears and fear in her eyes.

This only enraged me more as I turned back to face pretty boy.

"Or this!" I snarled, bringing my fist up and punching him square in the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose being broken, as he fell back on his ass.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I tried to pull back from the guy's grip, but his hand just tightened on my upper arm, his grip becoming painful.

"Please, let me go!" I cried, reaching full on panic mode.

I hadn't even noticed a small crowd had formed nearby.

Before he could react, he looked past me briefly as I felt someone grab my other arm, hearing a most welcomed voice.

Zak's.

"Let her go, now!" Zak said, glaring at the guy.

"Or what, old man?" The guy replied.

I felt Zak firmly, but gently pull me back out of the guy's grip, putting himself between me and the guy.

His eyes were full of worry and concern, and also rage, as he looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

I could only nod, tears welling up in my eyes.

I watched as Zak turned back to the guy, and was shocked at what he did next.

"Or this!" He snarled, punching the guy in the face, causing him to stumble back and lose his footing, falling to the floor.

I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his nose breaking.

Blood started pouring from his nose.

"What the fuck?! What the hell is your problem man?!" The guy asked, holding a hand to his nose.

"My problem is scumbags like you, forcing themselves on women!" Zak replied angrily, shaking out his fist.

The guy just groaned in pain and anger.

"Oh my god, Ali!" I suddenly heard Cheryl exclaim.

I glanced back and saw Cheryl and Aaron emerge from the crowd.

She ran straight to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Are you alright?! We saw some of what happened!" Cheryl said, her face full of worry.

"I'm okay…" I said quietly, still shaken up.

"You alright bro?" Aaron asked, taking up a supportive position beside Zak.

"I'm good now," Zak said, still glaring down at the guy.

Suddenly, security was on the scene as if they had materialized out of thin air.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," one of the security guards said to Zak.

"Are you kidding me? He attacked her!" Zak retorted.

"Zak, it's fine…let's just go…" I said softly.

I didn't feel like celebrating my birthday now, and I definitely didn't feel like being at the club anymore.

I also didn't want Zak to get in trouble.

"Come on bro, he's not worth it," Aaron said, putting a hand on Zak's shoulder, grasping it slightly to signal Zak to calm down.

Zak took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright," he said, turning his back on the guy and moving toward me, concern on his face again.

"Let's get out of here," He said softly.

I nodded in agreement, my worries about Zak and Ceci momentarily forgotten.

As I pulled back from Cheryl to go to Zak, I saw movement behind him.

I saw the guy getting up, and he was holding something shiny in his hand.

A shard of broken glass.

From the glass I had dropped and that had shattered when he had grabbed my arm.

"Zak! Look out!" I yelled in warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I'm evil with cliffhangers, I know. Lol. ;)**
> 
> **I'm pretty sure next update, we'll be back to lockdowns, for those missing them.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review! :)**


	63. Better Than Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So, I may as well as warn you now, there's no lockdown this update.**
> 
> **I know, I know, I said last update their probably would be one, but I ended up writing more "filler" than I had planned.**
> 
> **But I promise, at least the beginning of the next lockdown will be in the next update. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy these chapters, and thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**Chapter 63: Better Than Cake**

Despite my warning, Zak wasn't able to fully protect himself in time.

He had seen the panicked look on my face, and turned around to see what I was looking at.

He barely got an arm up in time to protect his face, as the guy lashed out with the shard of glass, slashing the underside of Zak's forearm.

"Son of a bitch!" Zak exclaimed in shock and pain, momentarily grasping the gash, before lunging toward the guy.

Thankfully, security and Aaron intervened.

"Woah bro! Don't even think about it," Aaron said, stepping partially in front of Zak and grabbing him with both arms.

Two of the security guards had grabbed onto the guy, taking the shard of glass from him and pulled his arms behind his back.

"That's enough! Come on you," one of the guards said firmly, starting to lead the guy away, he and Zak glaring at each other.

I suddenly noticed the bartender appear with a small, folded towel in his hands.

"Here," he offered, handing the towel to Zak.

"Thanks bro," Zak said, taking the towel once Aaron let him go, and held it against his arm.

"Do you need us to call an ambulance, sir?" One of the security guards asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Zak said.

"You should at least go to the hospital," Cheryl suggested softly.

I stepped around to stand in front of Zak, gently taking his arm and lifting it up to examine the gash.

"It doesn't look deep," Aaron said, examining the gash as well.

"I still think we should go to the hospital," I said.

"It's not that bad, I'll just bandage it up at home," Zak said.

I gave him a look.

"Don't pull the stubborn, macho man act. We're flying to half way across the world tomorrow. What if it gets infected?" I said firmly.

Zak sighed, looking reluctant, but then nodded.

"Alright, I'll go," Zak said, pressing the towel against the gash again.

"I'll come with you," I said. "Give me your keys," I added, holding a hand out.

I was more than happy to go with Zak, I'd be worried about him the entire time if I didn't go.

And besides, I didn't want to be in the club anymore.

Zak looked momentarily shocked and horrified at the same time.

Aaron laughed.

"Zak doesn't let anyone drive his car," Aaron said.

I couldn't help but laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Oh come off it," I said.

Zak suddenly jumped.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zak yelped, and it was then I noticed that Cheryl had reached into a pocket of his jeans, and pulled out his keys.

I smiled as she handed them too me.

"Sheesh, get a grip on your woman bro," Zak teased.

Aaron and Cheryl laughed.

"Come on you," I said, motioning for Zak to come with me.

"Do you want us to come with you? We didn't really get to celebrate your birthday," Cheryl said, looking slightly upset.

I gave her a reassuring look.

"No, it's fine. You guys stay and have fun. I'm not really up to being here now anyway," I replied.

She nodded in understanding.

"Alright, take it easy…" she said.

I simply nodded then looked at Zak.

"Please let me drive," Zak said.

I jingled his keys.

"The keys just said 'nope'," I replied

He laughed, then jokingly sighed.

"Please don't hurt my baby…" He said.

Aaron, Cheryl and I all laughed.

_Men and their cars._ I thought.

* * *

_Roughly an hour and a half later…_

Zak closed the door behind us as we both walked into his place, Gracie galloping to the entrance, barking and wagging her tail.

Luckily, it hadn't been very busy at the hospital, and Zak had gotten in almost right away.

Thankfully, the gash wasn't as bad as it looked, and it didn't need stitches.

The doctor cleaned up the wound, and then used some steri-strips – small, adhesive bandages – to keep the wound closed, and then wrapped some white, gauze bandages around his forearm t o protect it for a few days.

"Hey Gracie," I said, smiling as she stood in front of me, wagging her tail.

Zak smiled, as I reached down to pet her.

"I think she loves you more than me," Zak jokingly pouted.

"Oh please, she does not," I replied. "You love your daddy, don't you Gracie?" I added.

Gracie's ears perked up at the word "daddy", and she turned and looked at Zak, her tail wagging more happily, her ears back, and a loving expression on her face.

I smiled.

"See?" I said.

Zak smiled and leaned down a bit to rub the scruff of her neck.

"I love you too Grace," Zak said.

I smiled as I watched them, and then proceeded in slipping off my heeled boots.

"Oh thank god, relief," I added in a mumble, relieved to finally be out of my heels.

Zak laughed as he stood back up normally, then looked a bit concerned.

"Are you okay…? I never really got to check on you," Zak said softly.

I nodded, tensing a bit at the memory of the nights events, and absentmindedly pulled on the hem of my skirt a bit.

"Yeah…I'll be okay. Thank you for the rescue…" I said softly.

Zak smiled a bit.

"Don't need to thank me doll. Let me jog upstairs and get something more comfortable for you to wear," Zak said, heading to the stairs.

I felt a bit taken back.

I did want to get out of this skirt, especially after the jerk at the club had gotten grabby with me, but I didn't want to make Zak think I didn't trust him or feel comfortable around him.

"You don't have to," I said.

He glanced back at he with a smile.

"It's no problem sweetheart," Zak said, before jogging up the stairs.

I smiled to myself as I kneeled down to give some affection to Gracie, rubbing my hands back and forth over her sides.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zak came back downstairs.

He had changed into a plain grey t-shirt, and a pair of black, white, and grey, camouflage pants.

He also had taken out his contacts and was wearing his black rimmed, "dorky" glasses.

_He looks so adorable in those glasses…_ I thought.

As I stood up, he walked over to me and handed me a plain, black t-shirt, and a pair of black pyjama pants.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to change your shirt or not," Zak commented.

I smiled as I took the t-shirt and pants.

"Thanks, I'll be right out," I replied, walking over to the first floor bathroom.

"No rush," Zak said with a smile.

* * *

I changed into Zak's t-shirt and pyjama pants, deciding I wanted to be completely free to relax.

The oversized clothes on my small frame felt more than comfortable, and they smelt like Zak.

However, I had to roll up the each pant leg quite a bit, so I wouldn't trip on them.

I then quickly washed my face, wanting to be free of the makeup.

_Ahh, much better,_ I thought.

I folded up my own clothes and walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the entryway, setting my clothes down on a small table where I had set my clutch down when I came in.

I suddenly heard chuckling behind me.

I turned around and Zak was standing near the kitchen, with a smile on his face, trying not to laugh.

"What?" I questioned, looking down at myself.

_Was there something wrong with my appearance that I had missed?_

"You look even _smaller_. I didn't think it was possible," Zak said, still trying not to laugh.

I laughed as I looked up at him again.

"Well, you are a _giant_!" I teased.

Zak laughed.

"I could easily respond to that, but I don't think I should," Zak said, with a sly smirk on his face.

I felt my face flush, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't start Bagans," I muttered.

Zak laughed, then nodded his head back toward the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you, cutie," Zak said.

_Cutie…_

I raised an eyebrow, curious, and walked over to him.

_Did he really get me a gift?_

He smiled and then stepped around behind me, and I suddenly felt his hands over my eyes.

"Oh for god sakes," I said, but then laughed.

Zak laughed too.

"Oh come on. It's not everyday I get to celebrate the birthday of a very special, and very beautiful woman," Zak said, keeping his hands over my eyes, and started walking us forward.

_Very special and very beautiful…_

"Fine," I jokingly grumbled, carefully putting one foot in front of the other.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I suddenly heard Gracie bark.

"Jesus," I mumbled.

Zak laughed.

"Gracie!" Zak said. "Sorry," Zak added, laughing still.

I laughed.

"It's okay," I said, and stopped walking when I felt Zak stop.

"Keep your eyes closed," Zak said.

I rolled my eyes mentally, but smiled slightly to myself and played along with his mood.

"Alright," I replied.

I felt Zak pull his hands away, and fought the temptation to open my eyes.

I heard him move a few steps away from me, and then he spoke.

"Alright, open them," Zak said.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on one side of the island in his kitchen.

Zak was on the other side, holding up his damn phone, ugh, and recording me, with Gracie standing up next to him, her two front paws on the edge of the counter.

On the counter in front of me, was a fairly large chocolate chip cookie on a plate, topped with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce, and it had one, lit, pink candle stuck in the middle.

I felt my insides melting.

"I'm sorry it's not a cake. We were going to go back to your place after the club, where Cheryl was going to bring out a cake she had gotten earlier. This is the best I could come up with," Zak said, looking a bit sheepish.

_God…what did I do to deserve you?_ I thought.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"It's perfect," I replied. "It's better than cake," I added, touched by his thoughtfulness.

Zak beamed as he continued filming me with his phone.

"Alright, sing with me Gracie," Zak said.

_Oh no._

I _hated_ people singing happy birthday to me, ever since I was a kid.

It made me all shy and embarrassed.

"Happy birthday to you," Zak started to sing.

I felt my face flush, which caused Zak to smile as he continued singing.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Ali,"

I laughed when Gracie suddenly emitted some playful growls from the other side of the counter.

"Happy birthday to you!" Zak finished.

I couldn't help but smile, but still feeling embarrassed.

"Make a wish!" Zak said.

I laughed and then looked down at the candle for a moment as I thought about what to wish for.

It didn't take me long to realize what I wanted more than anything.

I leaned down, holding my hair back out of the way, and gently blew out the flickering flame.

_I wish…to have you in my life, no matter if we remain friends, or become something more…for as long as I live._


	64. Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Without giving away spoilers, I hope this chapter doesn't seem unrealistic, or "too soon". I also hope it isn't too far from Zak's personality. I obviously have no idea what he's really like, but I kind of sense he has a romantic side too him.**
> 
> **Anyway, I'll shut up before I ruin the chapter. Lol. There's a link below for the gift. :)**
> 
> Birthday Gift: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/609876249721315328>

**Chapter 64: Birthday Gift**

After I blew out the candle, Zak took out two spoons for us and we spilt the cookie and ice cream, Gracie standing up with her paws on the edge of the counter the entire time.

I "snuck" her a few licks of ice cream with a third spoon, making sure there was no chocolate before giving it to her.

Zak was sitting right next to her, he obviously could see me.

He just smiled.

As we sat at the island, after having finished out desert and enjoying the peaceful moment with just the two of us, I saw Zak open a drawer on his side of the island.

"Time for your birthday gift," Zak said with a smile.

_He did get me something…_

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said, although I was beyond curious.

Zak just smiled, before setting a small, very familiar shaped box in front of me.

_A ring box! What the hell?!_

I blinked in shock.

It felt like my heart had stopped.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Zak laughed at my reaction.

"Relax doll, it's not what you think. I haven't lost my mind, yet," Zak teased.

I felt my heart start beating again and laughed quietly.

"Jeez…" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed and rather silly for having jumped to that conclusion.

 _Like he'd ever propose to you, come off it girl,_ I thought.

"Although, I'm a little hurt by your reaction, if it was a proposal," Zak said, pretending to look upset, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

I found myself wanting to bite that lip…

I shifted slightly in my seat.

"I didn't mean it in that way. It was just because, well, we haven't even gone on a date or anything," I explained, not entirely sure if Zak was actually a little hurt by my reaction.

Zak smiled reassuringly.

"I know doll, I wad just teasing you," Zak said, then motioned to the box. "Open it," he added.

I smiled a bit, relieved I hadn't hurt his feelings.

I reached forward and carefully picked up the velvet box, a bit nervous but also excited to see what it contained.

I carefully opened the box and my eyes widened at the ring sitting within the velvet sleeve.

It was a silver ring, with one, average size, purple stone - which I assumed was amethyst – and had two knot like designs on either side of the stone.

It was simple, but beautiful at the same time.

My type of jewelry, which I didn't wear very often.

"Zak…" I started, again feeling like this was too much, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

If he picked up on my doubts, he ignored it.

"I know amethyst isn't your birthstone," Zak said. "I picked it for a different reason," Zak added.

I looked across at him, curious.

"Amethyst is known as a calming stone, that provides calm, balance, and patience. It can also enhance spirituality, and protects against psychic attacks. It's energy can promote peacefulness, contentment, inner strength, and happiness," Zak explained.

_Wow…_

I was speechless.

"And the designs on either side…well, they're called Sailor's Knots," Zak said, almost hesitantly.

"What do they mean?" I asked softly, although had a feeling that it was going to be even more sentimental than the stone.

Zak seemed to pause briefly to gather the right words.

"Sailor's knots date back to ancient times, when Celtic sailors, who spent long periods of time at sea, would use two ropes and weave mementos for their…sweethearts, back home," Zak started.

_Oh boy…_

Zak smiled a bit before continuing.

"Because they're two entwined knots, they symbolize harmony, friendship, affection and…deep love…but we'll say I only used those two words because you asked what the knots meant ," Zak said, looking as if he was worried I'd freak out.

My heart was racing, and all I could do was nod.

Zak smiled a bit to one side.

"It also represents the union of two into one…blending individual lives into one with a common purpose. They're simple to tie…but it's one of the strongest knots there is, and is a representative of a bond that grows stronger with time, and under pressure…" Zak finished.

_The union of two into one…_

I was still left speechless.

"And that's enough of our history lesson, because I probably have you freaked out," Zak said, chuckling.

I laughed slightly, but shook my head as I looked back down at the ring and swallowed carefully, trying to find the right words to say.

I suddenly saw his hands reach across the counter, and rest gently over mine.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't say it's too much, or that you can't accept it – unless...you don't like it…" Zak trailed off.

I looked up at him with a "are you crazy?!" look.

"Zak, I love it. It's beautiful…" I said softly.

I was still in shock at all the personal meanings behind it.

Zak looked relieved.

"I'm so glad…when Cheryl said your birthday was coming, the idea came to me and I did all kinds of research about what gemstone I wanted, and what I could use to express the symbolism I wanted. Then I went to the same guy who made that," Zak started, motioning to the cross necklace I was still wearing. "And told him what I wanted. But the order got mixed up somehow and came back with the wrong stone, only a few days ago. I had poor Ceci running all over the place and making calls-" Zak explained.

_Ceci? Oh my god…_

I reached up and put one hand over my mouth.

 _You're such an idiot…_ I thought.

Zak looked suddenly concerned.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked.

I shook my head a bit as I removed my hand from my mouth.

"I'm such an idiot…when I saw you and Ceci talking today at the photoshoot, all private like, and she ended the conversation when she saw me…I wasn't sure what to think. Then tonight…I was heading to the bathroom to freshen up after you had received that text…and I saw the two of you," I started.

Zak looked stunned.

"Oh jeez, Ali…" Zak said.

"I saw how excited you were, and saw you kiss her cheek, and…well…my inner negativity demon starting telling me awful scenarios about you two, and called you a douchebag…I'm so sorry…" I said, feeling the need to apologize.

Zak laughed quietly at the douchebag part, but didn't seem bothered by it, because he squeezed my hands.

"We were talking about the ring today at the shoot, she had informed me that the new order had come in, and I asked her if she'd mind picking it up after the shoot. She brought it to the club tonight and it was the first time I had seen it in person, and I was so relieved it had come out better than I expected," Zak explained honestly.

_You.Are.An.Idiot, Ali._

Zak squeezed my hands again, probably seeing some form of upset on my face.

"It's okay…I'll admit…I saw that guy talking to you at the bar, and at first I thought…well, I thought you might have been interested in him, and I was gutted…" Zak said.

I looked at him in shock.

Zak chuckled.

"Yep. I guess we both have ' _inner negativity demons_ '," Zak said with a small smile.

"Or we're both idiots," I joked softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Zak laughed.

"I probably am, but you're not," Zak said.

I smiled.

"Although, if you still think I'm not interested in you…I might have to reconsider," Zak joked.

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt my face flush a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I replied.

Zak laughed, then smiled at me.

"So, are you going to accept my gift? Or do I have to make things more freakish and awkward by putting the ring on your finger myself?" Zak teased.

I couldn't help but laugh again.

_Jeez…_

I carefully took the ring out of the box, and gently put it on the ring finger of my right hand, mentally making sure it was my right hand, and not my left.

The ring fit perfectly, how did he know the size?

Zak must of seen the question on my face.

"I had Cheryl measure your finger one night when you were asleep," Zak admitted, grinning.

I laughed.

"I should of known," I replied, looking at the ring on my hand and smiling. "Thank you," I added softly, looking up at him again.

Zak smiled.

"You're welcome, doll," Zak replied.


	65. Best Birthday Ever

**Chapter 65: Best Birthday Ever**

After recovering from the enormity of the meaning behind Zak's gift, I helped him clean up the plates and counter from the desert we had shared, ignoring his insistence that I didn't have to help.

He then got us some drinks, water, as per our usual, and we went out into the back yard, Gracie following close behind us.

Zak knew I didn't drink alcohol, and even though I had told him before that I didn't mind if he did, he insisted it didn't bother him.

I sat down on one of the chairs near the pool, as Zak set our water down on the table. He then hit a switch on the nearby wall, causing some lanterns spread out across the yard to light up.

Along with the clear, starry night sky, it was beautiful.

We had gone out into the back yard on his suggestion.

I assumed he still had some fears about me being in the house for long periods of time, because of his past history with paranormal activity and house guests.

But after seeing the beautiful backyard at night, I didn't regret having agreed to come outside.

I smiled to myself as Zak sat down in a chair next to me.

"So…how about some skinny dipping?" Zak joked, with a smirk on his face.

I laughed.

"Alright, you go ahead," I teased, since he hadn't phrased the question with a "we".

Zak laughed and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Damn, you got me," Zak replied, laughing.

I smiled and took a sip of my water.

Zak looked at me.

"I gotta ask…what got into you today at the photoshoot? You surprised the hell out of me," Zak said.

I felt my face flush a bit at the reminder of the day's events.

"I don't know," I replied softly.

"I was worried all morning you'd have a hard time, or would be upset with the concept of it," Zak admitted.

"I was kind of worried too…but I dunno. With the fangs in and the makeup, I guess I kind of felt like a vampire," I explained.

Zak smirked slightly.

"I posted a shot I took of us with my phone after the shoot on Instagram earlier. At the last time I checked, there was more male comments than I've even gotten before on an Instagram post," Zak teased, laughing.

I laughed despite my embarrassment.

"I really need to start posting more embarrassing crap of _you_ ," I replied.

Zak laughed.

"Embarrassing? You were hotter than hell," Zak said.

I smacked his arm jokingly, my face flushing.

I decided to try being more blunt than I normally would have.

"So were you, with you're shirt off and your jeans hanging off your hips, and your fangs in," I replied.

It was Zak's turned to look embarrassed.

I grinned, proud of myself.

"Now that I think about it, I think what got into me today was you-" I said, then immediately realized what I had just said.

_Way to go. Really, really bad choice of words,_ I thought.

I hid my face in my hands.

"Oh fuck," I mumbled at my screw up, but had to laugh.

Zak was laughing.

"You're so cute, doll," Zak said.

"Shut up Bagans," I said, laughing still.

_God._

Zak laughed even harder.

* * *

Some more time passed, either in peaceful silence, or with Zak and I talking casually about different topics.

Suddenly, I saw him pick up his phone, and I watched him in confusion.

I hadn't heard it ring or signal a new text message.

"I just realized something…" Zak started, as I saw him scanning through something on his phone.

"What?" I questioned.

"I never got the chance to dance with the birthday girl," Zak said, smiling, as he continued swiping a finger across the screen of his phone.

"Oh jeez, you better not pick a fast song. I've had enough of trying to be sexy for one day," I said, laughing.

I also partly didn't want to dance to a fast song after being grabbed at the club, but I didn't want to bring that up again.

Zak laughed.

"You're always sexy, but I don't want to dance to a fast song either," Zak replied, as I saw him pressing one of the buttons on the side of his phone, one that controlled the volume.

I felt my face flush and said nothing.

I saw Zak tap the screen of his phone again, before setting it down on the table.

He then stood up and held a hand out toward me, looking adorably sweet with his glasses and a smile on his face.

I smiled and put my hand in his as I stood up, and let him lead me a few steps away from the chairs, so that we had more room.

As the song started to play, it didn't take me long to recognize it.

" _Never Gonna Be Alone_ " by Nickelback.

_Wow…he's really being sentimental tonight,_ I thought.

Zak continued to hold onto my hand as he bent our arms up so that our hands were roughly at shoulder height, and wrapped his other arm around the middle of my back, pulling me close.

I smiled and wrapped my free arm around him, resting my hand on the back of his shoulder.

Zak smiled at me and started slowly dancing, and I followed his lead.

_"Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_   
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._   
_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_   
_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._   
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..."_

This was so much more enjoyable than being out at a club.

Don't get me wrong, I had had fun out with the others tonight, up until it was ruined by that asshole, but I always felt more content and comfortable when it was just Zak and I.

Zak was watching me intently as he led us in our dance, and I had a strong feeling that every word of this song was coming straight from him.

_"You're never gonna be alone_   
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_   
_I won't let you fall..._   
_You're never gonna be alone_   
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."_

I smiled to myself as I listened to the lyrics, yet another perfect song choice that explained our feelings perfectly.

"What'cha thinking about, doll?" Zak asked softly.

I smiled a bit.

"I'm thinking about how much I like this side of you," I said softly, deciding to be honest.

Zak smiled, somewhat shyly.

"I don't show it very often. I haven't really had anyone in my life I wanted to show it to…" Zak replied softly.

_"And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_   
_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_   
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..."_

I felt Zak's hand on my back move down to my lower back, but still being the perfect gentleman by not moving it down too low.

I also felt him hold me a bit tighter.

I smiled.

I felt like I was dreaming.

"I still find it hard to believe that you think that much about me…" I said softly.

Zak smiled as he shook his head slightly.

"You silly, silly girl," Zak said softly. "I wish you could see yourself like the way I see you," Zak added.

_"You're never gonna be alone_   
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_   
_I won't let you fall..._   
_You're never gonna be alone_   
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."_

I felt my face flush a bit.

"I see myself a bit better now than I did before I met you…" I admitted shyly.

Zak smiled more brightly.

"I'm glad," Zak said softly, gently squeezing my hand.

I smiled as we continued to dance, and I rested my head gently against his chest and smiled a bit more when I felt his head rest gently against the top of mine.

* * *

A few moments passed in silence as we continued to dance, the song continuing to play on, nearing the end.

I found myself never wanting the song to end.

_"You're never gonna be alone_   
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_   
_I won't let you fall._   
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._   
_We're gonna see the world out,_   
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."_

"I'm so sorry that jerk had to ruin your birthday…" Zak said softly.

I thought briefly before answering.

"I'm not…not fully anyway," I replied softly.

I felt Zak lift his head up, looking down at me in shock.

"You're not?" Zak asked softly, sounding confused.

I lifted my head from his chest to look up at him.

"No," I said softly. "Because it turned into the best birthday I've ever had…" I replied softly, looking into his eyes.

I saw them brighten as he smiled at me.

"That makes me so happy..." Zak replied softly, leaning down and gently kissing my forehead.

I smiled as I closed my eyes, and we continued to dance even after the song ended.

_"I'm gonna be there always,_   
_I won't be missing one more day,_   
_I'm gonna be there always,_   
_I won't be missing one more day."_


	66. A Scary Flight

**Chapter 66: A Scary Flight**

_The next day…_

Zak, Aaron, Billy, Jay, Ashley, Cheryl and I were sitting in our seats on an airplane in first class, and we were all starting to go a bit crazy.

We had taken off from Las Vegas early in the morning, and were roughly 10 hours into the 20 hour flight to Transylvania, Romania.

I had ended up spending the night, for the first time, at Zak's. I had slept in the guest room while Zak slept in his room.

After the intensity and emotion filled night, I knew sharing a bed would have been a risky idea.

Without even bringing the topic up, Zak seemed to of felt the same way, although he was worried "his attachments" would haunt me during the night.

Thankfully, nothing had happened to either of us, although I had had a dream about Emily, the first time I had "seen" her since the " _Queen Mary_ " investigation three weeks prior.

I had told Zak over breakfast about the dream, although I couldn't remember most of it. The only real thing I could remember was Emily warning me that we should be careful in Romania. Zak seemed slightly concerned, but I knew nothing would change his mind about this once in a lifetime trip.

Zak and I had been the last ones to arrive at the airport.

Because I had stayed the night, we had to stop by my place before heading to the airport, so that I could shower, change, and get my luggage.

When we finally arrived at the airport, Cheryl was her usual perky self despite the early morning.

* * *

_"Well, well. Look who has finally decided to grace ourselves with their presence," Billy teased, as Zak and I walked up to everyone after checking our luggage and going through security._

_We all laughed._

_"Oh shut it Bill," Zak remarked, as he set down our carry on bags._

_He was being the perfect gentleman again this morning, carrying my luggage and then my carry on, despite my arguments._

_"Let me see! Let me see!" Cheryl had exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and rushing toward me._

_Ashley followed behind her._

_"See what?" I asked, momentarily confused._

_"Your ring!" Cheryl said, looking at me like I was the biggest dumbass on the planet._

_I laughed._

_"Oh, right," I replied and held my hand out for her and Ashley to see._

_"A ring?" Jay questioned._

_Aaron was sitting there with his jaw open, Billy looking equally stunned._

_Zak laughed._

_"Just a birthday gift," Zak said, as he took a seat with the others._

_"Not 'just' a birthday gift, a BEAUTIFUL birthday gift, holy cow!" Cheryl exclaimed, holding my hand as she gaped at the ring._

_I smiled to myself._

_Ashley smiled as well and looked back at Zak._

_"You do have some taste in there," Ashley joked._

_Zak laughed and rolled his eyes._

_"Is this 'pick on Zak day' or what?" Zak jokingly grumbled._

_"Pick on Zak AND Ali day, since you gave her a ring and she stayed the night," Cheryl said._

_Zak just grinned._

_"Oooo, details girlfriend," Aaron joked._

_We all laughed._

_"We slept! In separate rooms!" I said._

_"Uh huh," Cheryl teased._

_"Ugh, you're too perky this morning," I groaned, plopping down in a seat next to Zak._

_"Well, that settles it. They didn't do anything, they're both grumpy," Ashley joked, as she and Cheryl sat back down._

_We all laughed again, Zak and I both looking embarrassed._

* * *

Because our flight had left in the morning, most of us had all fallen asleep for a few hours after take off, but now we were awake and bored.

_God…we're only halfway there…_ I thought, doodling random things in my sketchbook, trying to past the time.

Zak was sitting next to me, playing with his phone as usual, trying to find something to occupy himself with.

Aaron and Cheryl were sitting behind us, and the others were sitting behind them.

I suddenly heard Zak speak.

He was recording a video with his phone.

"Here we all are, bored, on a very long flight to a very special investigation," Zak said, looking at his phone, before turning the phone to record me.

"Hi," I said pleasantly, despite my boredom, waving to the phone.

Zak smiled and then held his phone up above his head to record the others seated behind us.

I heard various comments come from all of them as they looked up at Zak's phone.

Zak then lowered the phone to record himself again.

"The woman you saw sitting next to Aaron is Cheryl, Ali's friend," Zak started. "And Aaron's new girlfriend," Zak jokingly whispered, but loud enough that Cheryl and Aaron heard.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed, causing Zak and I to laugh.

Suddenly, I saw Aaron reach between our seats, handing Zak his small bottle of water.

"Here, hold this," Aaron said, and Zak, looking confused, took the water bottle.

"And this," Aaron said, reaching between our seats and handing Zak a magazine.

Then another magazine came.

Then a hoodie.

Zak couldn't react fast enough to take each item with only one hand free, so Aaron was basically dropping the items on top of him.

Cheryl and I started laughing.

Aaron was clearly trying to annoy Zak, and probably trying to distract future viewers of the video from the "girlfriend" topic.

I saw Zak start smiling, trying not to laugh.

But then Zak ended up laughing as Aaron reached forward again and handed Zak his cell phone.

"Here, want my cell phone?" Aaron asked.

"Okay okay, enough!" Zak said, laughing, his lap covered with Aaron's stuff.

Cheryl and I were still laughing.

Zak started tossing the stuff back over his head at Aaron.

"Oh my god, are they always like this?" Cheryl asked, laughing as Aaron tried to react fast enough to catch everything.

"Yup," I said, jokingly leaning away from Zak and acting like I didn't know him.

People were starting to stare.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Zak asked, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me back toward him.

I jokingly groaned.

Zak grinned at me.

"How have you not lost your mind?" Cheryl asked, laughing.

"I don't know," I replied jokingly.

Aaron and Zak just laughed.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

_Roughly 45 minutes later…_

I sat playing around with my phone still, looking at tweets from fans and replying to a few of them.

Alicia was still drawing in her sketchbook, and I didn't want to disturb her while she seemed happily occupied.

This flight was going to kill me.

We still had roughly nine hours to go!

But I was getting more and more excited about the investigations we'd be doing, and the sights we'd get to see.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alicia rubbing her eyes.

I looked at her and saw she was blinking a few times.

"Are you alright doll?" I asked.

"I don't know…my vision just suddenly got blurry," she replied, rubbing her eyes again.

I felt some concern, but figured she may have been just tired.

I knew she wasn't used to long flights like this.

"Why don't you rest for a while? You're probably just tired," I suggested.

"Maybe," she said, although I could sense she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"You've been at your sketchbook for a while Ali, probably just that," I heard Cheryl comment from behind us.

Alicia didn't respond.

She was sitting rather still - a little too still - and staring straight ahead, not blinking.

My concern went from about 20 percent to 100 percent.

"Ali?" I asked, sitting upright a bit and leaning toward her.

She suddenly ripped the page she was working on out of her sketchbook, and started sketching rapidly across a blank page, still staring straight ahead, unblinking.

I immediately remembered back prior to the " _Queen Mary_ " investigation, when she had told me about three drawings she didn't remember doing, and all of them ended up being related to the investigation.

"Shit…Aaron, what do I do?" I asked worriedly.

He had been the one to find out about the drawings first.

I felt my seat move slightly as Aaron grabbed the top of it, and was looking at Alicia.

"I don't know bro…I only saw her after the fact," he replied.

Alicia was still sketching like mad.

From what I could see of the paper, it looked like she was drawing the inside of a castle, and was in the process of drawing a figure.

Cheryl was suddenly in the aisle next to Alicia's seat, kneeling down beside her.

"What is she doing? What's wrong with her?" Cheryl asked, full of worry.

_Shit._

Alicia must not of told her about the incident before.

"This happened once before…but I didn't see it. Before the ' _Queen Mary_ ' investigation, she did three drawings that basically predicted information we found out about the hauntings of the ship..." I explained.

Cheryl looked at me in shock.

"Are you telling me she's some sort of psychic now?!" Cheryl asked, panic in her voice.

"I don't know…" I said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Alicia suddenly ripped the page she was sketching on from her book, and tossed it carelessly aside before starting to sketch again.

Cheryl managed to catch the paper before I could, and I saw her eyes widen.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at Aaron and I with a blank expression as she turned the paper to show us.

"That's me bro!" Aaron exclaimed.

It clearly was a drawing of Aaron.

In the drawing he was grabbing his arm, and looked to be in pain.

_What the hell…?_ I thought worriedly, taking the paper from Cheryl.

Cheryl looked back at Ali with a panicked expression.

"Ali! Snap out of it!" She exclaimed, and tried to take the sketchbook from Alicia.

Alicia gripped the sketchbook so hard, her knuckles turned white.

Billy, Jay and Ashley had all moved forward now, concern on all of their faces.

"Is everything okay here?" A stewardess asked, standing behind Cheryl.

Shit.

_How the hell do we explain this?_

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

_Ten minutes later…_

I suddenly jumped in my seat, feeling like I had just woken up with a start.

I immediately noticed Cheryl kneeling beside me, fear and worry on her face.

I also felt pain in my right hand.

I looked down at my hand to see I was gripping my pencil with an iron like grip.

I opened my fist to stretch out my hand, letting the pencil drop to the floor.

"Ali?" Cheryl asked, putting her hand on my arm.

I looked at her, feeling a bit dazed.

_What was going on?_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I suddenly felt Zak's hand on my back.

"Are you okay…?" Zak asked.

I looked at him, seeing Aaron, Jay, Billy and Ashley out of the corner of my eye, and noticed Zak was holding a few pieces of paper in his hand, and I could see a drawing on one of them.

I felt my eyes watering.

"It happened again…?" I asked quietly.

Zak just nodded, trying to keep the worry off his face.

I covered my face with one hand, feeling a few tears in my eyes and feeling full of fear.

I felt Zak's arm move to wrap around me, and he gently pulled me toward him in a hug, after setting the papers on his lap.

I leaned into him, hiding my face in his chest and cried quietly.

"It's okay…we'll figure this out," Zak said softly, rubbing my back and gently kissed the top of my head.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed.

I had stopped crying after only a minute or so, but stayed as I was in Zak's arms.

The others had gone back to their seats, probably sensing I didn't want all the attention on me, especially since other people in first class had been watching, and a stewardess kept coming to check on me.

Zak kept silent the entire time, but continued to rub my back.

After calming down for the most part, I gently pulled back, lifting my head up from his chest.

I looked at the drawings on his lap.

"What are they?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to see them, but figured I probably should look at them.

Zak picked the drawings up and handed the first one to me.

It was a drawing of Aaron, in what looked to be the inside of a castle.

Seeing one of the guys in one of these drawings not only surprised me, but worried me.

Aaron was grabbing his arm, and the expression on his face showed pain.

I frowned.

"Did he see this…?" I asked quietly.

Zak nodded.

"Yeah…I think he's okay though," Zak replied quietly, before holding the second drawing out to me.

It was a drawing of a forest at night, and in amongst the trees, there was a silhouette of what looked like a young girl.

The words "don't come!" we drawn above her head, in very shaky, almost scary looking letters.

For some reason, I knew it was probably Emily.

I rubbed my forehead before taking the third and final drawing from Zak.

I didn't like that I had done another set of three drawings again.

I knew in the paranormal field, three was a sign of the devil.

Three scratch marks, three knocking sounds, whatever it may be.

The third drawing was of a forest again, with what I assumed was a fairly large, glowing orb, in amongst the trees.

Because these three drawings were done only in pencil, there was no colour, and so it wasn't entirely clear what this "orb" might be.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Zak asked softly.

I shook my head.

"I remember telling you my vision was blurry…and then the next thing I remember was seeing all of you guys around me…" I replied softly.

Zak frowned a bit.

I looked at him, feeling my eyes watering a bit.

"What's going on with me Zak…?" I asked quietly.

I was afraid I was losing my mind.

Zak frowned and pulled me into a hug again.

"I don't know…but I promise, we'll figure it out. I'm going to send some messages out to some experts in the field, and to a few psychics I know, including a woman we had on the show before," Zak replied softly.

I remembered him mentioning this woman before.

"The one who can draw portraits of spirits she senses around her?" I asked quietly.

Zak nodded.

"Yes," Zak replied, and then kissed the top of my head. "You'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you," Zak added softly, rubbing my back.

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, and said nothing.

At the moment, I was more concerned about Aaron than myself.

What did the drawing of him mean?

Was he going to get seriously injured? Or was it just showing him reacting to the presence of a spirit?

_God…give me the strength to figure this out…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: There, now we'll all set up for the lockdowns in Romania. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed this update!**


	67. Dracula's Birthplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Notes: My AN's are nothing but bad news lately, I'm so sorry. :(**
> 
> **This update is a lot shorter than I had planned, and that's because of another step backwards with my mental health medications.**
> 
> **I had started developing itchiness all over my body from the new med I was on, and because it could of become a life threatening rash, I had to come off it right away.**
> 
> **So a few days ago, my doctor started me on something new. Well, since I've been on it, I've been dealing with terrible restlessness throughout my body. Feel like I can't sit still, can't stop moving, and can't keep my mind focused on anything.**
> 
> **So today, I'm starting a test of only being on the new antidepressant my psychiatrist prescribed a few weeks ago, and see what happens. There's a whole other shitload of details, but I don't want to bore you.**
> 
> **I just wanted to explain the delay in updating, and the shortness of this one. I know it had been only just a little over a week since I last updated, but I know what it's like as a reader to be waiting on updates.**
> 
> **And since the rules don't like us to use a chapter for just an Author's Note, there's really no way to post news like this unless I have an update with it. :(**
> 
> **I did post a comment on my Twitter account, but I know not everyone uses it. If anyone has any ideas of someway for me to be able to keep you informed of the progress of the story, please comment in the reviews.**
> 
> **Anyway, here's a short update for now. I don't have the lockdown done yet unfortunately, but almost there. :)**

**Chapter 67: Dracula's Birthplace**

The rest of our flight to Transylvania had been pretty uneventful after my "psychic drawings" episode.

Zak and Aaron had started fooling around and teasing each other again, doing their best to make Cheryl and I laugh, although it was more difficult for me to be carefree for the rest of the flight.

I kept worrying about what these attacks were.

Did they mean there was something physically wrong with me? Or was it just some sort of "gift" I had.

It certainly didn't feel like a gift, especially since I had experienced periods of time without any recollection at all.

What if I had an attack during a time that could endanger my life?

Like while I was driving?

I had tried my best not to think about it, but I was pretty sure Zak knew I was worrying, because he kept taking a hold of my hand from time to time.

And at one point, when I decided to try to sleep for a few hours, Zak had stopped me from trying to get comfortable in my seat, and had wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

Once we had landed and arrived at our hotel, we had spent the rest of that day, and the next, just hanging out at the hotel, recovering from the long flight, and preparing for the lockdowns to come.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Zak, Aaron and I were standing outside a restaurant, named " _Casa Vlad – Dracul_ ", in Sighisoara, Transylvania – the birthplace of Vlad Tepes.

Zak was wearing a black, short sleeved, buttoned down shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Aaron was wearing a t-shirt with red and black blended together over the entire shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I had decided to dress simple for the day, since I knew we would be visiting several locations, so I had chosen a pair of black, form fitting, jeans, with a black tank top.

My makeup was done up in it's usual way, but I put my hair up in a braided ponytail for a change.

Because the building we were filming at was said to be the actual location of Vlad Tepes birth, and had a room dedicated to him on the second floor, we had decided to start our investigation here.

Outside, there was a sign shaped and painted in the form of a vampire for advertising.

There were also some tables and chairs for outdoor dining, but everyone seemed to have decided to eat inside today.

While we were filming here, Jay, Billy, Ashley and Cheryl were sightseeing nearby.

* * *

After filming outside for a bit, the three of us had moved inside.

Aaron and I were standing a few feet apart, filming Zak as he talked about vampires.

"In my books, a vampire, is a mortal, that…dies his first death, and then his soul lives on, undead, as a vampire. So, you never really know if Dracula – Vlad Tepes – is living on the other side as a 'vampire'," Zak explained, making quotation marks with his fingers, then motioned for us to follow him.

I followed Zak with my camera trained on him as we made our way through the restaurant to a set of narrow stairs.

Aaron followed along behind me, filming different décor of the restaurant as we walked.

As we reached the stairs leading to the room Vlad Tepes was supposedly born in, I could see and sense Zak's excitement increasing ten fold.

This was the first time any of us were seeing this room, as we hadn't checked it out beforehand.

Zak wanted our first reactions of seeing the room to be caught on camera.

I smiled to myself as I filmed him talking as we started up the stairs.

"This is it, this is where it all comes down too," Zak said, looking briefly into the camera as he started climbing the stairs, holding onto the railing with one hand.

I followed close behind him, while Aaron followed behind me.

Zak turned so that his other side was facing me as he reached the small landing at the top of the stairs.

"We are walking to the room, where it's said Dracula – Vlad Tepes – was born," Zak said excitedly. "In Sighisoara, Translyvania," Zak added, before turning to face the doorway leading into the room.

Instead of a normal, wooden door, a black, wire like gate was left open against the wall, and as I reached the top of the stairs, I saw a black curtain was hanging in the doorway.

I filmed Zak as he reached up with one hand and moved the curtain aside, enough that he could look into the room.

"Oh wow," I heard Zak exclaim, as he pushed the curtain open further, briefly holding it aside until I used my own hand to hold it open, as I followed Zak into the room.

I was briefly reminded of Zak's Dungeon, as the small room was dark, with very little lighting, but seemed to glow because of curtains of red and black silk hanging over each wall, and draped over the ceiling.

"What…" I heard Aaron ask from behind me, chuckling slightly as he followed me inside.

It was then I noticed the open coffin, the head of it slightly propped upward, with a _body_ laying inside.

_Don't be silly! It's just a mannequin…_ I thought.

There were two, black armchairs placed on either side of the coffin, and at the end of the coffin, was a single candle holder containing three lit candles, resting on a small table.

On the left wall, was a large, wooden and glass display case, containing various items.

The mannequin was of an older man, dressed in an old style, black suit; with a white, button up shirt; a small, black bow tie; and a black top hat.

_Jeez…it looks so real…_

I moved to one side of the small room to film Zak and Aaron, while Zak investigated the coffin, as Aaron stood in front of the doorway, filming Zak.

I watched as Zak slowly reached up, and very lightly, touched one of the mannequins hands, and then jump back in shock.

"He's real bro!" Zak exclaimed.

"You're not serious?" Aaron questioned, laughing quietly.

"He's warm, touch him," Zak said.

I managed not to laugh at the slight silliness of Zak's reply, but Aaron full on laughed.

"I'm not touching him bro!" Aaron said, still laughing.

Zak, thankfully, knew better than to ask me.

There was no way in hell I was touching the man in the coffin, real or not.

Zak stepped back a bit to be closer to Aaron, and out of his way of filming the coffin.

"I wasn't expecting this," Zak said, before turning to face my camera and spoke again.

"Uh..I thought we would, walk up here and it'd be like a museum and you read some things behind plexiglass…and you see Vlad's baby spoon...or something," Zak started.

I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing.

Zak looked at the man in the coffin again.

"But we walk up here and there's un…an older gentleman, will not talk – we think he's alive – and he's just laying there…" Zak finished.

I nearly had a heart attack when I suddenly heard a loud creak come from the coffin.

The man in the coffin had reached up and pulled the lid of the coffin closed.

I yelped in shock and I admit, fear, and bolted past Aaron and out of the room, jogging down the stairs.

Even though Zak and Aaron had also jumped, they were both now laughing at my fleeing from the room.

"Where ya going Shorty?" Aaron asked, as I saw him appear at the top of the stairs, aiming the camera down at me.

I knew I had a slightly annoyed, mostly embarrassed look on my face.

"Shut up!" I grumbled, pausing my camera for the time being.

My heart was still racing.

Aaron laughed harder as Zak slipped past him and started down the stairs toward me, with a grin on his face.

"You set that up! Didn't you?!" I exclaimed.

Zak and Aaron laughed.

"No, I swear we didn't," Zak said.

"Yeah right," I muttered.

Aaron laughed.

"You were with us the whole time Shorty, how could we have set it up?" Aaron asked.

_Oh…right. Damn._

Zak was suddenly in front of me, with a small smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine," I muttered, turning to walk out into the restaurant area, but stopped when I felt Zak gently grab my arm.

"Good, and don't do that again," Zak said, all serious now.

I looked at him shock.

_Was he mad at me for my reaction?_

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't think he was-" I started, but stopped when I felt the tip of Zak's index finger rest lightly over my lips.

_What the…_

"Not that…you bit your lip to keep from laughing…" Zak started, lowering his voice. "It was sexy…made me want to kiss you..." Zak added quietly, looking at my lips as he gently pulled his finger down over them, then pulled his hand away.

I gulped as I felt my face flush.

I just looked at him as he looked at me.

"Why don't you two get a room up there with that old guy?" Aaron suddenly teased, coming down the stairs.

His camera was still recording.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed, embarrassed he had kept recording.

Zak looked back at Aaron and jokingly elbowed him in the gut, causing Aaron to groan and grab his stomach, but he still laughed.

"Shut up bro," Zak said, laughing a bit himself now, then turned to look back at me.

"Let's go," he said, causing me to momentarily think he was referring to Aaron's suggestion, before he walked past me and out I the restaurant.

_God…he's never done anything like that during an investigation…_ I thought, as I followed Zak toward the exit, Aaron trailing along behind me.

My heart was still racing, but for an entirely different reason now.

* * *

_Roughly an hour later…_

Zak, Aaron and I we were on the outskirts of Sighisoara, waiting for Billy and Jay to pick us up to travel to our next location – Targoviste - to investigate a castle that Vlad Tepes lived in during his rule.

But Zak had been talking to one of our Romania location scouts, Ionut Ionescu, about the Hoia-Baicu Forest, and his interest in the location became more peaked than it originally had been.

I wondered at the time if part of it had to do with my drawings, or if it was just the crazy amount of activity we were hearing from locals about this forest.

I had set up my camera on a tripod a few feet from us, while Aaron was filming Zak and I up close.

Zak called Ionut over.

"What is this forest that you were just telling me about?" Zak asked, once Ionut reached us.

"Oh, the Baicu Forest?" Ionut asked.

"Yeah," Zak replied.

"Yeah, well...un…there are lots of fans going there in order to have-" Ionut started.

"Fans? What do you mean by that? People?" Zak asked.

"People, wanting to have like, spiritual experiences, ghost encounters, UFO experience…" Ionut replied.

"So everything? It's just all supernatural?" Zak asked.

"It seems to be everything there," Ionut replied.

"If I go there, am I going to get fucking vaporized?" Zak asked.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Thankfully, Zak was facing Ionut and didn't see me, but I could see Aaron making kissy faces at me from behind his camera.

I ignored him to the best of my ability.

_Stupid, idiotic men,_ I thought.

"I don't know, I hope not," Ionut replied.

Zak turned and looked at me, thinking briefly before speaking.

"How about three of us-" Zak started, then looked at Aaron. "Maybe you, Billy and Jay go to the castle. I'll take Ali. I'll take Andrei, Andrei is another one of our fixers, who's Romanian. He'll help us with the language barrier if we get into any trouble, and that's it. And other than that, we'll have to meet you guys at Hunedoara, in three days," Zak finished.

"Sounds good bro," Aaron replied.

"Let's do it. We have to spilt up," Zak said.

"Alright bro. I'll see you in a few days," Aaron replied, chuckling somewhat nervously.

"I'll _see_ you in three days," Zak replied, putting emphasis on the fact everything would be fine.

But I knew what was on both of their minds, as it was on my mind as well.

I had drawn Aaron having some sort of physical reaction and pain.

_Would we all really see each other again in three days?_


	68. Hoia-Baciu Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note to apologize if the Romanian translations are off in this chapter. Blame it on Google Translate. :)**

**Chapter 68: Hoia-Baciu Forest ******

_Roughly three hours later…_

Zak, Andrei and I had been driving for the past two and a half hours after leaving Sighisoara, and we were finally coming up near the Hoia-Baciu Forest.

The Hoia-Baciu Forest, known as one of the world's most haunted forests, covers an area of 250 hectares, and is situated near Cluj-Napoca, Romania.

The forest got its name after a shepherd, and his flock of 200 sheep, disappeared and were never seen again.

There's also another story of a little girl having wandered off into the forest one day and having disappeared.

Her family looked for her for years, but never found a sign of her. Then, one day, five years later, the girl walked out of the forest, wearing the same, untarnished clothes that she had been wearing on the day she disappeared, with no memory of what had happened during the five year period.

There's also a strange section in the middle of the forest, known as "the dead zone". It is nearly a perfect circle, and no vegetation will grow within it. Soil samples have been taken and analyzed, but the results show that there is nothing in the soil that should prevent the growth of plant life.

The locals believe that it is a hub for this paranormal activity, or that there are portals or vortexes to other dimensions located within the circle.

I was starting to get a little nervous about investigating the forest, not only because of my drawings from earlier, but also because of all the different types of activity reported there.

For decades, there's been reports of UFO's, light anomalies, ghosts, elementals, and many other unexplained events. These events have generated so much fear, most Romanians refuse to enter the forest at night.

This was, most likely, going to be a _very_ crazy night.

* * *

I had my camera on and was filming, from the backseat of the car, for the past ten minutes or so, filming the scenery as we drove, but now focused the camera on Zak, who was sitting in the passengers seat in the front of the car.

We also had a very small camera attached to the inside of the windshield, just above the dashboard, to get a straight on view of Zak.

"Oh wow, look it, right up here. Right up here, this is one of the world's most haunted, mysterious forests, and it's known as the ' _Bermuda Triangle_ ' of Transylvania. And right now, it is an awesome moment to be actually seeing the edge of this Hoia Baciu Forest," Zak said, glancing back at my camera now and then.

As Andrei turned onto a new road, we saw a small group of what looked to be teenagers, walking down along the side of the road.

"Should we talk to them? Should we ask them?" Zak asked, looking at Andrei.

"Sure," Andrei replied.

"Okay," Zak said, as Andrei slowed to a stop and put the car in park beside the group of teenagers.

Three boys and three girls.

I turned in my seat a bit, so I could film Zak and the teenagers outside the car.

"Hello," Andrei said, leaning toward Zak, as the teenagers reached the car.

"Hello," Zak said as well.

Andrei first asked the group, in Romanian, if we could talk to them about the forest, and if they minded be on camera.

They answered, again in Romanian, that it was no problem.

Zak never liked to film anyone without asking permission first.

He often reprimanded Aaron if he started filming people who happened to be nearby, without asking first.

I knew part of it was because of Zak's social anxiety, thinking of how he'd feel if people just suddenly started filming him.

But I knew most of it was just professionalism.

"Este acest Baciu Pădurea...cel din fata aici?" (Is this the Baciu Forest…the one in front here?) Andrei asked in Romanian.

One of the boys stepped slightly forward to speak to us.

"Da! Da! Și aceasta este sus drumul spre ea," (Yes! Yes! And this is the road up to it.) the boy replied.

"Cak you ask them if they've ever been in the forest?" Zak asked.

Andrei started to asked the boy in Romanian, but the boy replied to Zak in English.

"Yes, we've just come from the forest right now," he said.

"I just heard a lot of weird, supernatural stuff going on. Is that what's going on here?" Zak asked.

"Yes. There has actually been news feeds about UFO's and stuff like that. But they say there are only plasmatic manifestations here," the boy replied.

_Plas-what?_

"Plasmatic manifestations?" Zak questioned.

"Yes…that you can only catch with a camera," the boy responded.

"With a camera," Zak said.

"Yes," the boy replied.

"Okay," Zak said.

"With a proper camera," the boy added, using his hand to slightly motion to me in the backseat.

I saw the boy next to him looking at me and smiling.

Not wanting to be rude, I smiled back at him, which caused him to become embarrassed and he looked away.

I managed not to laugh.

"What are the manifestations of, do you know? Are they spirits? Ghosts? Or…" Zak asked.

"They say there are certain diseases, and if you catch them – if you let them into your aura – then you actually catch those diseases. Or they can be positive too," the boy answered.

_Diseases?!_

I prayed the kid had just badly translated what word he wanted to you.

"So you can catch diseases from the manifestations here?" Zak asked.

"Some of them say that, yes," the boy replied.

 _Oh wonderful,_ I thought.

"Well, thank you guys, okay" Zak said.

"Have a nice time," The boy responded, before he and his friends started walking again.

"Okay, thank you," Zak replied.

I heard a few of the others say "bye" as they walked away.

Zak leaned out the window to watch them briefly, before sitting back in his seat normally, and looked at the camera attached to the windshield.

"And you can see, as it's getting dark, another a few hours of light, they are heading the opposite direction of the forest," Zak said, with a slight chuckle.

Andrei put the car back into drive, and started heading down along the road again toward the forest.

"I think one of the boys liked you," Andrei said, glancing back at me briefly before looking back at the road.

Before I could respond, Zak spoke up.

"What? Why?" Zak asked.

Andrei chuckled.

"One of them was smiling at her, and when she noticed, he turned away," Andrei replied.

Zak laughed quietly, but I could sense a bit of jealousy radiating off him.

 _Oh silly, silly, Zak,_ I thought, with a smile on my face.

After a few moments of silence, Zak turned a bit in his seat to talk to my camera.

"This is a place you don't play around with. This isn't like a haunted building, where you open the door, you walk in – this is a place you can walk in, and never come back," Zak said.

His statement should of terrified the living day lights out of me, but somehow, I knew we would be okay.

As long as we had each other, things would find a way to work themselves out.

* * *

As we continued driving, we came across a few people who were actually living on the edge of the forest.

After asking if we could talk to them, we stopped for a while to interview them about the forest.

An older gentleman told us of an experience he went through, where he was starting a fire one night, and a there was suddenly a big, red spot over them.

The man insisted he's not the type to get scared, but this had spooked him.

His wife also told us a story, where one day she walked toward the "dead zone" in the middle of the forest, but before she got to close, she started experiencing anxiety.

She also backed up her husbands claim of him never getting scared of anything, but that his experience with the red light still haunts him.

_What were we getting ourselves into?_

* * *

As the sun was setting, we met up with a man named Adrian Patrut, a Professor of Inorganic and Radiochemistry at Babes-Bolyai University.

He had agreed to meet with us prior to our investigation, to speak to us about the forest.

We were standing on the side of the road, Zak next to Adrian, while I stood a few feet in front of them, filming the interview.

"Dr. Patrut, thank you very much for coming down here, talking with us," Zak said.

"Thank you," Adrian said.

"What can you tell us about the Hoia-Baciu Forest?" Zak asked.

"There is an area of around one kilometre in the Hoia-Baciu Forest which is…well known for its phenomena," Adrian replied.

"Anomalies and what not?" Zak asked.

"Anomalies," Adrian agreed.

"Do you know why the one circle does not grow trees or vegetation? And when a tree grows there, it'll avoid it?" Zak asked, using his hands to gesture a tree growing at an angle.

"It's a mystery. The circle…which is…at least 200 years old. The circle…it's difficult to say…yes," Adrian started. "We can see today, there are several types of manifestations. The most important manifestations are un…nocturnal lights…white or coloured, moving or stationary," Adrian added.

I shifted slightly on my feet, thinking of the drawing I had done of some sort of "orb" amongst the trees.

"So, are these supernatural? Or are they simply explained by geomagnetic uh-" Zak started, but Adrian interrupted him.

"They are not sufficient for explaining the nature of the phenomena. Some believe that they are extraterrestrial, intraterrestrial. That they are apparitions, that they are materializations, that they are entities, spirits from beyond. Today we consider we don't know what these phenomena are. But, we have enough data to say what they are not," Adrian stated.

"What they are not?" Zak repeated.

"And we can state that they are nothing of what we could imagine," Adrian answered.

I silently took a deep breath.

I was becoming more and more uneasy about this location as time went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I apologize again for the short update, but I didn't want you guys to think I had abadonned the story. I have NO intentions of that. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **If anyone can think, or knows of an easier way to keep you up o date on the progress of the story, etc. please feel free to comment or send me a PM.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed the update. :)**


	69. Reappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back with a small update, sooner than planned. :)**
> 
> **For anyone who cares, lol, nothing has changed much in regards to my mental health issues. Just taking it day by day, and probably going to try my new med again in a few days, and see if it causes restlessness again.**
> 
> **But anyway, I've felt a bit like writing the past few days, so putting up a few chapters I've done. I apologize in advance for the evil cliffhanger...lol.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 69: Reappearance**

_Around 11 o'clock at night…_

After we wrapped up our interview with Dr. Patrut, we had a late, small cookout with Andrei near the forest, as there were no restaurants around.

After we ate, Zak and I talked with some more locals to pass the time while we waited for our guides to arrive with the ATV's.

Zak and I hoped we might possibly get some more interesting stories or footage to use for the episode.

After that, we spent the rest of the time double checking our gear was all prepared and set for the investigation.

Once the guides arrived with the ATV's, it was time to bid farewell to Andrei.

"Thank you for driving us out here today bro, and for all your help," Zak said, shaking Andrei's hand.

"It was no problem," Andrei said, before looking at me.

"Are you sure you want to follow this crazy man into the forest?" Andrei asked.

Zak and I both laughed.

"I'll be fine, thank you for everything," I replied, giving him a light, and friendly kiss on the cheek in thanks.

Andrei smiled at me.

I saw Zak fold his arms across his chest out of the corner of my eye.

_Was he jealous?_

"You're welcome. Good luck with the investigation," Andrei said, as he got in the car.

"Thanks bro," Zak replied, his arms still folded across his chest.

 _Yep, jealous,_ I thought, trying not to laugh, waving as Andrei drove away.

Zak followed suit, lifting one hand to wave goodbye as well.

Once Andrei disappeared from view, I lightly shoved Zak.

He looked at me in shock.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, then mocked him by folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't get so jealous," I teased.

Zak huffed in slight annoyance, but also looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not jealous," he grumbled.

I laughed.

"Then why did you fold your arms across your chest?" I asked.

Zak thought for a minute before responding.

"My man nipples got cold," Zak said, trying to keep a straight face, but started forming that adorable smile he gets when he's trying not to laugh.

I burst out laughing.

"You're full of it Bagans!" I said.

Zak laughed.

"I'm serious! I was cold, not jealous," Zak said, but I knew he was kidding.

"Well, in that case, you won't mind if I go over and give our guides a friendly, welcoming kiss on the cheek," I teased, turning as if to walk over to them.

Before I could even take one step, Zak grabbed me by one arm, spun me around so I was facing him again, and he picked me up and held me over his shoulder.

I yelped in shock.

"Zak!" I exclaimed, but found myself laughing.

"Fine, I was jealous, now stop teasing me by biting your lip all day and then kissing other people besides me!" Zak jokingly whined, starting to walk toward the guides, who were waiting by the ATV's.

I laughed.

"I bit my lip once! Now can you please put me down?" I replied, feeling embarrassed that the guides were probably watching.

"No," Zak said, but then stopped walking. "Actually, yes," Zak added, and set me down on my feet.

I adjusted my tank top and looked at him.

"What changed your mind?" I asked, curious at his reaction.

"The guides were looking this way, and they were most likely looking at your sexy ass than my ugly mug," Zak said, smirking at me.

I felt my face flush and smacked him in the arm.

"Don't talk about my ass," I muttered in embarrassment.

Zak laughed.

"Your ass is still facing them by the way," Zak said, obviously trying to embarrass me further.

I quickly spun around so I was facing the guides now.

Thankfully, they seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

"Mm, the view out here just got a lot nicer," Zak teased.

My face turned a deeper shade of red.

I quickly grabbed Zak and pulled him so he was ahead of me, ignoring his laughter.

"Get going!" I said, jokingly smacking him on the ass, partly shocking myself.

Zak laughed, but faked a girly sounding yelp before he started walking toward the guides again.

 _You just smacked him on the ass!_ I thought, sort of embarrassed but laughed at the same time, following Zak toward the waiting guides.

* * *

After a brief introduction by Zak of the guides and myself, we packed up our gear onto one of the ATV's.

With our gear packed, all that was left was to prep ourselves for the forest.

While Zak talked briefly with our guides, I pulled a black, faux leather jacket out of my backpack and put it on, as well as my silver cross necklace.

I then used some black tape to secure the hem of my jeans to my ankles, to protect against bugs and any wildlife we might encounter.

I then checked my phone to make sure we were still getting a signal, as we were going to be using GPS on the phone to lead us to the "dead zone" in the middle of the forest after the guides lead us partway.

"Signal still good?" Zak asked, as he walked back to me at our ATV.

"Yep, better than any signal I get while shopping in Wal-Mart," I said.

Zak laughed.

"Well, let's hope it stays that way," Zak said as he took the black tape from the seat.

I laughed and picked up my camera from the seat, and aimed the camera at Zak and started recording him as he taped up the hem of his jeans to his ankles.

"We are going into a dense forest, so we're not just un…cautioning ourselves against malevolent anomalies, or spirits, or elementals or whatever," Zak started, standing up once he was finished with the tape and looked into the camera.

"We gotta also protect ourselves from physical things. Bugs, animals. We were able, last minute, to rent an ATV. There's going to be a guide who's going to take us to the edge of the forest - he will not go in the forest at night. And from there, we are going to look for the notorious circle. I'm extremely pumped up right now," Zak said.

I was momentarily stunned when he started reaching for my camera.

"Let me take this camera," Zak said, as he carefully took hold of the camera with one hand as I relinquished it to him.

He then aimed the camera at me.

"Ali, how you feeling about this?" Zak asked.

I wasn't used to being directly filmed like this, but I managed to keep my composure.

"Un, a little uneasy, but I'm good to go," I replied, figuring that was an honest enough answer without sounding terrified, which I partly was.

Zak smiled a bit before handing the camera back to me.

I turned the camera to film him again.

"Alright, well, it's just the two of us. Let's get ready," Zak said, turning toward the ATV.

_Why in the world did "just the two of us" make me feel all tingly inside?_

* * *

I paused the camera while Zak and I finished preparing ourselves and the ATV for the investigation.

Zak pulled a black, faux leather jacket out of his backpack and put it on.

His jacket was similar to mine, only his had red and white bands around the elbows of the sleeves.

We went over each of the bags together, mentally and vocally confirming where each piece of gear was, and then Zak went and checked with our guides that they were ready.

Once we knew the guides were ready, Zak and I took our seats in the ATV – Zak in the driver's seat, me in the passenger's seat.

I kept hold of my phone with one hand, while I used the other to hold up the camera and started recording again.

Once Zak was settled in his seat, and had started up the ATV, he started talking again, as I briefly filmed the guides getting into their ATV in front of us, and then filmed the screen of my phone.

"This guide is going to take us to the edge of the Hoia-Baciu forest, and from there we're going to take the trail, and enter the forest on our own," Zak started and I turned in my seat a bit to film him, as he looked into the camera. "And begin our investigation," Zak finished, and then proceeded to put the ATV into gear and started driving, as the guides started driving as well.

 _Here we go…_ I thought, turning the camera to film straight ahead again.

Despite my fear and anxiety, it was kind of nice to be doing an investigation alone with Zak.

It made me feel like we were bonding more, in a way that most people would never think of.

Hopefully everything would turn out alright.

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

It was just Zak and I alone in the forest now.

The guides had stopped a short time ago and one had come back to us and said it was where they stopped.

He and Zak talked briefly while looking at the GPS on my phone, before the guide had walked back to his ATV, and drove back in the direction we had come.

As I was filming, I monitored my phone to keep track of how close we were getting to the circle, and also helped Zak keep an eye out for any wildlife, obstructions, or even possible paranormal activity on the sides of the trail as he drove.

"I can't believe you, a man, is letting me, a woman, direct us," I teased.

We all know how men are with directions – they always want to be in control.

Zak laughed.

"Only so that if we get lost, I can blame you," Zak joked.

I laughed and jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," I replied, causing Zak to laugh.

"No problem doll," Zak replied.

I was a little surprised at him calling me "doll" while I was still filming, but then reminded myself a good chunk of footage never made it into the final cuts of the episodes anyway.

But still, it was something he hadn't done before.

"By the way, I'm considering this our first date," Zak said, making sure his joking tone came through clearly.

Despite my shock, I couldn't help but laugh.

"A midnight drive through an insanely haunted forest is your idea of a first date?" I teased, glancing down at my phone to check on our progress.

We were still on the right track.

Zak laughed.

"You expected anything different of me?" Zak joked, but acted serious.

I laughed.

"I suppose you're ri- holy shit! Stop!" I exclaimed, having looked up from my phone.

I could see a figure ahead of us, standing in the middle of the trail.

"What? Why-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

"Stop the ATV!" I nearly yelled, staring at the figure.

Zak immediately hit the brakes and put the ATV into park.

He glanced around the darkness before looking at me.

"What? What are you seeing?" Zak asked, sounding confused.

I felt my heart racing as I stared straight ahead.

There, in the middle of the trail, just at the end of the ATV's headlights, was the young girl I had drawn while on the flight here.

_Emily._


	70. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 70: Second Thoughts**

"Ali? What is it?" Zak asked again, worry evident in his voice.

"Emily…" I said quietly.

She looked different this time, she looked more _solid._

I stepped out of the ATV, ignoring the fact we were in the middle of a forest, and also ignoring the fact that the camera was still recording.

"Woah, woah, Ali, hang on!" Zak exclaimed, quickly climbing out of the ATV.

I ignored Zak and walked toward where Emily was standing.

She was watching me with a look of worry on her face.

 _"Go back,"_ Emily said.

I glanced back slightly in Zak's direction.

"Did you hear that…?" I asked.

Zak shook his head as he stepped closer to me.

I frowned.

 _"You have to go back,"_ Emily said.

I looked at her.

Her form was so clear, and barely transparent at all.

_It's like she's really here…_

"Why…?" I asked quietly, barely noticing that Zak was taking the camera from me.

Then I heard him walking back toward the ATV, and then unzipping a bag.

Emily's only response to my question was pointing at Zak.

I felt confused.

"Zak?" I asked.

"What?" Zak asked, thinking I was speaking to him as he walked back up near me.

"No…I mean…she's saying we have to go back, and when I asked her why, she pointed at you…" I said quietly.

I noticed that Zak now had a Mel-Meter in his other hand, while still recording with the camera.

The Mel-Meter is used to detect rapid changes in the Electromagnetic Fields in the air, which spirits are said to give off. It also has the ability to detect changes in temperature.

"Why do we have to go back Emily?" Zak asked, in full on investigative mode as he held the Mel-Meter out to me.

I took the Mel-Meter and held it so the antenna was almost "touching" Emily.

As soon as I did, the alarm started sounding, and the numbers on the screen indicating the temperature, started dropping.

"Woah," Zak said, holding the camera to film the Mel-Meter as it continued to sound.

 _"Safety,"_ Emily replied, answering Zak's question.

I flinched when I saw him jump slightly.

"Did you hear her?" I asked, looking startled, but also excited at the idea of Zak finally being able to acknowledge her spiritual existence without the use of gear, like he had on the _"Queen Mary"_.

"She said 'safety'?" Zak asked.

I could only nod in response, happy that he heard her as well, but also concerned about what she meant.

_Safety from what?_

_"Go back,"_ Emily said again, and I noticed her form started to become transparent.

The Mel-Meter's alarm became inconsistent, and the temperature was slowly starting to climb.

"Why?" I asked, figuring Zak hadn't heard her this time, since he didn't react.

Emily didn't respond, and almost as quickly as I had seen her appear, she disappeared.

The Mel-Meter went silent.

"Wait!" I cried, desperate to know what she as trying to warn us about.

"Holy shit!" Zak exclaimed, suddenly spinning 180 degrees with the camera.

"What?" I questioned, looking in the direction he was filming, but didn't see anything.

"I saw an orb shoot toward me, and felt something go _through_ me," Zak said. "Is she gone?" Zak added, looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

I nodded slightly, stunned by what he had told me.

"Yes…she disappeared just before you spun around," I said softly, looking into the trees where Zak was still aiming the camera. "But she never explained why she said we had to go back…" I added, worriedly.

I felt Zak's hand gently rub my back.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We always are, right?" Zak said, trying to sound optimistic.

I sighed inwardly as I took the camera from him, turning the Mel-Meter off and putting it into a pocket of my jacket..

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel his optimism.

Emily had never been wrong with her warnings.

And this time, she had clearly implied we should go back for Zak's safety, and we were out in the middle of a dense forest.

_Alone._

"Come on," Zak said, climbing into the driver's side of the ATV.

I was tempted to argue with him, to say this was crazy.

But I knew crazy was what he lived for.

I walked back to the ATV and climbed back into my seat, checking my phone was still holding it's signal.

As Zak put the ATV into drive again, I glanced back in the direction Emily had presumably gone.

I was certain I had seen a brief glimpse of her form again, but it was gone before I could be sure if I had really seen her.

I looked straight ahead again as Zak continued on along the trail, feeling dread tightening my stomach muscles more and more with each passing second.

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

As Zak continued driving along the trail, we were both silent.

I think we were both trying to determine what Emily was trying to warn us about.

I felt like a hundred different thoughts were running through my mind.

Was he going to get bitten by some poisonous insect?

Or attacked by an animal?

What if he became possessed again?

I knew I had handled his possession on Poveglia Island mainly by myself, but at the same time, Aaron had to physically restrain Zak from choking me to death…

If that happened again, there was no way I would be able to fight him off by myself.

But then again, Emily had said we had to go back for Zak's safety.

If Zak became possessed and attacked me, that would be affecting my safety, not his.

I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself anymore.

"Zak…I think we should go back," I said.

"Why?" Zak asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

_Oh my god, seriously?_

"Because, my sister just appeared and warned us that we should? For _your_ safety!" I retorted.

"Ali, you know I live for this stuff. It's one of the best ways to get evidence sometimes," Zak replied.

His answer ticked me off.

"So getting evidence is more important than our safety now?" I replied.

I knew that was harsh, but I was upset he wasn't taking the warning seriously.

" _'Our'_ safety? Did she say something about you?" Zak asked worriedly, looking at me briefly.

I was momentarily tempted to lie to him, but knew better.

"No, she didn't. But your safety matters," I replied.

"Ali, I know Emily's warnings have been true before, but what's the worst that could happen our here, that hasn't already happened before?" Zak asked.

"Oh, I don't know. An animal could attack you, you could get bitten by something poisonous-" I started, but Zak interrupted.

"In that case, you'll just have to suck the venom out," Zak teased, smiling slightly at me.

I didn't laugh.

"Or you could become possessed and try to strangle me again," I threw back at him, and immediately regretted it.

He stopped the ATV and put it into park.

"That's not fair…" Zak said quietly, not looking at me.

"I know…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" I said quietly, but I could tell I had hit a nerve.

"If you don't trust me, I'll take you back," Zak said, still not looking at me.

I frowned, feeling horrible.

"Of course I trust you," I started. "I'm just worried, and I'm upset that you're not taking this seriously. If Emily had given some warning about my safety, you'd of picked me up, forced me back into the ATV, and driven back like we were being chased by the devil," I said.

Zak sighed.

"That's different…" Zak said.

My eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"If you're about to use the 'you're a female, I'm a male' argument…" I started, but Zak cut me off.

"No, no. I'm not," Zak said. "I just…I don't know what I mean…" Zak said, glancing at me briefly before glancing back at the road.

I saw some pain in his eyes, despite the darkness.

"You do know what you mean, or you wouldn't of said what you did," I replied.

Zak kept silent for a moment, before resting his hand on the gearshift again.

"Are you doing this investigation with me, or not?" Zak asked.

I frowned to myself.

I must have _really_ hit a nerve to cause him to feel like he couldn't be honest with me…

I sighed inwardly, wanting to resolve this before we continued, but I could tell by his body language he was done discussing it.

"With you…" I replied softly, answering his question.

I saw him nod briefly before he put the ATV into drive again, and started off down the trail again.

I kept my eyes down, watching the marker that indicated our position on the GPS blinking repeatedly, as it slowly moved closer to the circle.

_Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

* * *

About ten minutes of awkward silence past as Zak continued following the trail deeper and deeper into the forest.

I kept mentally berating myself for bringing up the choking incident on Poveglia Island.

I knew Zak had felt horrible about it, and I had thrown it in his face.

 _You screwed up big, again…_ I thought.

How was I ever going to fix this?

My thoughts were distracted when, suddenly, I noticed there were no trees along the sides of the trail we were on.

I glanced down at my phone, and saw the marker indicating our position was just past the edge of the "dead zone" of the forest.

"I think this is it…" I said softly, looking up again, as Zak brought the ATV to a stop.

"Oh my god…" Zak replied, the both of us staring into an empty, black void.

"We're here…" I said quietly.


	71. Zak's Worst Experience

**Chapter 71: Zak's Worst Experience**

As Zak put the ATV in park, I reached into the back and grabbed the camera he would be using, and turned it on.

I also grabbed two small flashlights, one for each of us.

"We just made it to the circle…" Zak said, looking briefly into my camera before looking ahead again.

Zak turned off the ATV and pocketed the keys, before taking his camera and one of the flashlights from me, and we both proceeded to turn on the night vision mode on our cameras.

Zak aimed his camera at the empty void in front of us, and pointed with one finger.

"Right there, in that opening, is the circle…" Zak said, sounding slightly shocked.

Even though we knew the circle existed, it was shocking to actually see it.

Just as we were both about to climb out of the ATV, we both heard would could only be described as distant drum beats, or some sort of chanting.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell is that…?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Shh…" Zak replied, and I knew he wasn't being rude.

He only wanted to try to get the sounds on camera.

After a minute or so, the sounds stopped, and all that could be heard were the nightly sounds of forest insects.

Zak and I both climbed out of the ATV, and quietly stepped out into the circle, panning our cameras around.

"Oh my god…" Zak said quietly, in awe.

I knew what he was feeling.

It was so strange, and yet amazing, to come across such a large, open area in the middle of such a dense forest.

As I turned and aimed my camera at Zak, he started to speak.

"This is where, some say, a UFO has landed. Or there's traces of radiation in this circle, and that's why no trees will grow here. This is also said where tons of peasants were murdered, up here, and they guard this circle," Zak explained. "And a lot of the vortexes, the lights, and what not, they enter in and out of here. That this is where the gate is," Zak added.

I continued filming Zak as we walked a bit further into the circle, as Zak panned his camera around, our argument completely forgotten.

* * *

_Roughly an hour later..._

Zak and I continued to explore more of the circle with our handheld cameras.

We hadn't picked up anything unusual so far since we had arrived, but we both knew there was something definitely up with this place.

The more time I spent in the circle, the stranger I started to feel.

It was almost like I was having unexplained, rapid, mood changes.

One moment I'd feel fine, and the next I'd feel intense anxiety.

"Are you okay?" Zak suddenly asked, as if he could read my thoughts, as he walked up to me.

He had just finished setting up a static-x camera back at the opening of the circle, near the ATV.

"Yeah…it's just a weird feeling in here…" I replied.

"What are you feeling?" Zak asked, turning to aim his camera at me.

"I don't know…sort of rapid mood changes, but I also feel like I'm in a daze. It keeps coming and going," I said, aiming my camera at Zak.

I saw him nod in agreement.

"Yes, yes. It comes and goes," Zak started. "It goes, 'phooo' 'phooo', 'phooo' 'phooo'," Zak added, moving his hand up and down to indicate an up and down, or coming and going, motion.

I felt a bit relieved he seemed to be feeling the same as I was, and managed not to laugh at him making sound effects like a little kid.

"Yeah," I replied in agreement.

"It does give you…" Zak started, looking for the right word.

"Anxiety?" I suggested.

Zak nodded in agreement.

"Anxiety when you feel it, but when it's gone, you're fine," Zak said.

"Exactly," I said, nodding in agreement.

 _Phew, it's not just me,_ I thought.

Zak glanced around the circle, then looked back at me.

"Do you have the Mel-Meter?" Zak asked.

I nodded as I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the Mel-Meter, turning it on as I did so, before handing it to Zak.

"Thanks," Zak said, taking the Mel-Meter and turning to face the direction he had originally been going.

"I'm going to take some readings, see if it'll pick up any electromagnetic energy," Zak explained.

"Alright, do you want me to set up another static-x cam?" I asked, knowing we'd need more than one to cover the entire circle.

"Yes, please," Zak said. "Be careful..." he added.

I smiled a bit, hoping the upset I had caused him was passing, and nodded.

"You too," I replied, before turning and heading back toward the ATV to get another static-x camera and a tripod.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I slowly worked my way to one side of the circle, holding the Mel-Meter out in front of me as I did so, but hadn't picked up on any electromagnetic energy yet, or any dramatic temperature changes.

It was strange, since both Alicia and I were feeling the different pulses of energy.

I was sure the Mel-Meter would pick up something.

Maybe whatever forces existed inside the circle were messing with the equipment.

I glanced back behind me, to check that Alicia seemed to be okay.

I was still partly upset about our argument on the way here.

I couldn't believe she had used the Poveglia Island incident against me, but at the same time, I guess I couldn't really blame her.

If Aaron hadn't of been there, I probably would of killed her…

 _She's only worried about you,_ I thought.

But then another thought, unwillingly, crossed my mind.

_She doesn't care about you as much as you care about her…don't be so stupid…_

Fuck.

_Shut up inner negativity._

Despite our argument and my current thoughts, I was still worried about Alicia's safety.

I could still see the glow from her flashlight, and partly make out the shape of the static-x camera she was setting up.

I hadn't realized how far away from her I had walked.

I looked straight ahead again as I continued walking with the Mel-Meter held out in front of me, still not getting any readings.

My thoughts were suddenly distracted when I suddenly felt like I had walked into a brick wall.

I realized I had gone a few steps out of the circle, and then noticed all the trees around me seemed to start glowing, but their edges were super sharp.

The back of my head started to feel very odd - tingly, and cold.

_So cold…_

I started to feel intense anxiety and fear, worse than any time I could ever remember feeling on an investigation.

I couldn't move, as much as I wanted to. I felt like I was paralyzed, despite the fact that I started breathing very quickly.

_To quickly…_

This was not a spirit attack, this was something stronger.

Something I had never experienced before.

"Ali..?" I called out.

I heard no response, and my fear increased tenfold.

"Ali?!" I nearly yelled.

I could only describe what I was feeling with one word - I felt like death.

_I'm dying…I'm going to die…and Ali doesn't know how I feel…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Duh duh duh! Lol, I know you all hate me now for that cliffhanger, ur it makes the story more exciting, right?**
> 
> **Hope you all enjoyed the update. Please review! :)**


	72. Unexpected Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's another small update!**
> 
> **I'm sorry the updates lately have been small. I've come up with a different plan for a certain something to happen, and I'm more eager to write that than I am the lockdowns, lol. But I gotta get through them first, I know.**
> 
> **I've been trying to wrap my head around where and when to end this story (don't worry, I'll be writing at least a part two!), since I'll be hitting 100 chapters soon, and hadn't planned on reaching that far.**
> 
> **I also haven't been feeling too well physically these past few days. Figures, either I'm mentally a mess, or physically a mess, lol.**
> 
> **Anyway, hopefully what happens to Zak in these chapters is realistic. Without spoiling it, I did a bit of research and feel it's okay.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 72: Unexpected Attack**

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View…_

I glanced across the circle now and then, keeping an eye on Zak as I set up the static-x camera.

All I could really see of him now was the glow of his flashlight.

I felt uneasy and anxious at being so far apart from him, but figured most of it was the forces of the circle affecting me.

Just as I was double checking the settings on the static-x camera and hit the record button, I faintly heard Zak's voice calling my name.

I looked up and in the direction his voice had come from.

_Where's the glow of his flashlight…?_

"Yeah?" I called back.

He must not of heard me, because I heard Zak nearly yell my name.

His voice was full of _fear_ , which instantly filled me with fear.

"Zak!" I called back, louder, as I grabbed my handheld camera from the ground – I wanted the extra bit of light the camera provided to go along with my flashlight - and started running across the circle.

* * *

I reached Zak a few moments later, out of breath from running, to find him standing just outside the circle.

He seemed fine, other than the fact he was staring into the woods and breathing a bit hard.

But he wasn't moving at all, it was like he was frozen in place.

I aimed my camera in the direction he was staring, using the night vision of my camera to help me see further into the darkness.

I was expecting to see a large, wild animal, prepared to lunge at us.

Or something paranormal and unknown.

But there was _nothing_.

"Zak…what-" I started, and nearly jumped out of my skin when the Mel-Meter alarm sounded for a brief moment.

I also heard some sort of subsonic sound off in the distance for almost the same amount of time that the Mel-Meter alarm sounded.

_What in the hell…_

Zak suddenly turned and grabbed onto my upper arm with one hand.

He was gripping my arm so tightly it _hurt_.

"Zak-" I started, reaching up with one hand and grabbing onto his bicep of the arm that was holding onto me, but he cut me off.

"Something's happening to me…" Zak said.

I noticed his breathing was becoming faster and more laboured.

"Come out here," I said, thinking maybe the surrounding trees were making him feel claustrophobic.

But somehow I knew it wasn't that, because I started to feel some sort of strange energy too, unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"No…" Zak said, his voice shaky, weak, and full of more fear than I've ever heard come out of him since I had met him.

He sounded like a lost, scared little boy.

I was really starting to get scared now.

Zak didn't scare easily, and for him to be behaving this way…it was terrifying.

"Zak...come on, come out here," I said, gripping the sleeve of his jacket and trying to pull him toward me and back into the circle.

But he was rooted in place, as if his feet were cemented to the ground.

His hand was still gripping my arm, painfully.

I tried not to grimace in pain, but I knew I'd have a bruise later.

Zak didn't respond to my coaxing, and I noticed his breathing was becoming even more quickly, in a very bad way.

He was _wheezing_.

It suddenly dawned on me that regardless of what he'd seen or heard, regardless if this had started out as a paranormal attack, he was now having an _asthma_ attack.

He suddenly let go of the camera and Mel-Meter, letting them drop to the ground, and reached up and grabbed at his chest with his free hand.

_Oh Jesus…_

I managed not to panic as I let my own camera drop to the ground, and grabbed onto him with my second hand and managed to help him move so that he was in a sitting on the ground.

He was still holding onto my arm, but not nearly as tightly now.

"Where's your inhaler?" I asked, managing to sound calm despite my rapidly increasing heart rate, starting to pat one hand over the pockets of his jacket, trying to feel for it.

"A…T…V…" Zak wheezed, his face starting to grow pale.

_The ATV!?_

I could feel my panic taking over.

By the time I ran halfway back across the field to the ATV, found his inhaler, and got back to him, it would probably be too late.

His attack was getting worse by the second.

I felt my eyes start watering when he suddenly started gasping for air, the little air he was managing to suck into his lungs causing awful, scary, rasping sounds.

_No…no…Emily! Help me!_ I thought.

I had just started breathing heavily myself out of panic, when something came to me.

A memory of a scene from a TV show called " _Lost_ ", which I had watched years ago.

The show was about a group of people that were flying to the States from Australia, when their plane suddenly crashed onto a mysterious island.

One of the characters had asthma, and she had started to have severe asthma attacks on the island, not having her inhalers on hand at the time.

Another character - luckily a doctor - had managed to essentially talk her "out" of her asthma attack, and she had calmed down enough to breathe fairly normally again, until they found her inhalers.

The logical part of me knew that it was a TV show, and I had no idea if it was realistically possible to calm someone out of their asthma attack.

_If I can get Zak to calm down enough to give me time to run to the ATV and back…_ I thought.

It was the only option I had.

I reached up with both hands and gently rested them on the sides of his jaw and neck, forcing him to look up at me.

Despite the panic and fear in his eyes, I felt some sort of wave of calmness come over me as I spoke to him.

"Zak, listen to me. I know you're panicking, and I can't go and get your inhaler unless you calm down some," I started.

Zak looked at me with fear, and oddly, pain – emotional pain - in his eyes.

_Why is he upset, other than the obvious distress…?_

I ignored my mental questioning of the pain in his eyes and focused on calming him down.

"I need you to take deep breathes in through your nose, okay?" I said.

I saw Zak try to take a deep breath, but he ended up doing it through his mouth and not his nose, and he just ended up coughing.

I stroked the sides of his jaw to try to comfort him, and did my best to keep calm.

"No Zak, like this," I said, before closing my mouth and taking a deep breath through my nose. "You can do it," I added.

_Please…I can't lose you…_

I knew the act of showing Zak what I was asking him to do would help him during his panic, plus, it helped me calm myself a bit too.

I saw him press his lips together and then saw his chest rise fairly steadily as he took a deep breath through his nose.

"Good…now slowly breath out through your mouth…" I said, keeping my eyes locked on his.

I saw his lips part slightly as he breathed out through his mouth, and I saw a bit of colour slowly returning to his face.

"That's great, now again," I said, taking a deep breath through my nose again.

He repeated the action again, and his wheezing eased up slightly.

_"Go get the inhaler…now!"_ I suddenly heard Emily's voice from somewhere nearby, but I had no idea where it came from.

I couldn't see her anywhere.

I reached down with one hand and picked up one of the flashlights from the ground, relieved it was still working, and reached back and tucked it into the waistband of my jeans, so that the light was shining up on my back.

I hoped that as long as he could see the light on my back, he'd remain as calm as possible.

I then positioned one of our cameras - which miraculously was still working - toward the ATV, so on the way back I would be able to see the camera's light as a reference to find Zak again.

Once I had it placed, I picked up the second flashlight, and looked into Zak's eyes.

"I'm going to go and get your inhaler…but I need you to keep taking deep breaths through your nose, and try to stay as calm as you can, okay?" I said.

I saw some of the fear return in his eyes, and his breathing became more unsteady again.

I reached up with my free hand and cupped one side of his face with my hand.

"I'll be right back, I promise," I started, and turned slightly to show him the flashlight shining up over my back from my waist. "You'll be able to see me the entire time. You can do this. I _need_ you to do this…" I added, not meaning to let my panic show, but some of it slipped out in my voice.

It felt like an eternity had passed before I saw Zak nod his head briefly, and he took a deep breath in through his nose again, as if to signal for me to go now.

"I'll be back," I promised, before forcing myself to stand up and start running as fast as I could back toward the ATV.


	73. Safety

**Chapter 73: Safety**

A few moments after leaving Zak, I had finally reached the ATV, doing my best to catch my breath as I held the flashlight between my teeth and started fumbling through the bags, looking for Zak's backpack.

Once I found it, I didn't bother looking for the inhaler.

I just threw a strap of the backpack over my shoulder and started running back to Zak, figuring the sooner I was back with him again, the better.

* * *

When I arrived back to where I had left Zak, my heart jumped into my throat when I saw him lying down on his side.

I knew that during an asthma attack, laying down was a bad idea.

However, I could hear him wheezing.

_At least he's still breathing…_

I quickly moved around behind him and knelt down on the ground, slipping the backpack off as I did so.

I then grabbed onto Zak with both hands and had to mostly lift him up by myself.

"Hang on Zak…just hang on, deep breaths through your nose," I said, getting him back into a sitting position and had him lean back against me for support.

I heard him shakily take a deep breath through his nose as he rested against me.

He must have started to panic while I was gone, and that was why he had been lying down.

He had gotten too weak.

I grabbed his backpack and brought it around to rest on his lap.

"Can you motion to where your inhaler is?" I asked.

_Fuck…I'm carrying an inhaler myself from now on…_ I thought briefly, my panic rising again.

I saw one of Zak hands shakily move and rest on a side pocket of the backpack.

I quickly unzipped the pocket and was relieved to see a small, black bag in the pocket.

I knew it was his inhaler and an air chamber he sometimes uses.

The air chamber is essentially a plastic tube, that has openings on each end. One to insert the inhaler into, the other was a mouthpiece to put your lips around.

It's purpose was to make it easier to take an inhaler, either for people who have trouble timing it right, or in cases like this.

I pulled out the black case and unzipped it, quickly pulling out the inhaler and air chamber.

I noticed Zak starting to feel limp in my arms, his eyes were now closed, and his breathing…the only sound I could relate it to, was the sound of a death rattle – how someone sounds when they're dying.

I ignored the tears forming in my eyes as I pulled the cap off the inhaler, inserted it into the air chamber, and then put the mouthpiece of the air chamber into Zak's mouth, using one hand to gently, but firmly hold his lips closed around it.

I then quickly pressed down on the inhaler twice, to eject two puffs of the medicine into the air chamber.

"Breathe Zak…just keep breathing…" I said, tears falling down my cheeks now.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, during which I had used the inhaler again to give Zak two more puffs of medicine.

Thankfully, his breathing was starting to become easier, and the wheeziness wasn't as loud.

I could also feel his strength slowly returning, as he was now able to keep his lips pressed around the air chamber by himself, and he wasn't leaning against me so heavily.

When he was strong enough to keep his lips secured around the mouthpiece of the air chamber, I had used my free hand to take one of his hands in mine, and held it tightly.

Tears had continued to fall down my cheeks silently, but we're slowing as Zak's condition improved.

I saw Zak's eyes slowly open and he blinked a few times, before I noticed his eyes seem to focus on something to his right.

I felt my fear heighten, thinking he was seeing whatever had caused all of this to begin with, but I heard him whisper faintly.

"Thank you…" Zak whispered around the mouthpiece of the air chamber, still looking to his right, before he looked straight ahead again.

I was never really a religious person - despite being a Catholic - but that night, I prayed more strongly than I ever had in my entire life.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I slowly opened my eyes, and was surprised to see an apparition of a young girl kneeling beside me.

I turned my head slightly to look at her, and realized it had to be Emily.

Even after these last few months of knowing Alicia, I hadn't seen an actual picture of Emily, but she looked pretty much how I imagined Alicia must of looked when she was a child.

I noticed that the three of us seemed to be incased in some sort of light.

I don't know how I knew, but at that moment, I knew Emily was keeping the forces that were in these woods at bay.

I could tell by looking at Emily that she was tired, and I figured she had to be using all her energy to protect Alicia and I.

I knew I was recovering from my attack, and felt at ease, so I spoke in order to allow Emily to rest.

"Thank you…" I whispered around the mouthpiece of the air chamber that was between my lips.

I saw Emily smile slightly, before she and the light faded away.

* * *

Time passed, and I felt my breathing returning to normal, and I was becoming more aware of my surroundings.

Thankfully, the trees around me looked normal again, and I didn't feel anywhere near like I had been feeling before my asthma attack had started.

One of the first things I picked up on was one of Alicia's hands gripping one of mine.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and I heard a sob escape her throat before I felt her bury her face into the crook of my neck.

I reached up with my free hand and gently took the air chamber from her hand, and removed it from my mouth and set it down on my backpack, which was still on my lap.

I then turned my head toward hers and lightly kissed her forehead.

"It's okay…I'm okay now…" I said softly, my voice a bit hoarse from my ordeal.

I heard Alicia let out a quiet whimper as I felt her now free arm wrap tightly around me as she started to cry.

I reached up with my free hand and rested it over her arm, and let her cry into my neck, knowing she needed to let out all the fear she had most likely just experienced.

I probably would of started crying too, but I didn't want to scare her more than I already had.


	74. Fighting Again

**Chapter 74: Fighting Again**

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

_Alicia's Point of View_

I was sitting in Zak's arms now, as he had turned some time ago and wrapped his arms around me.

I don't think I had cried that hard since the night I had told Zak the stories of my parents, and Emily's, deaths.

I hadn't meant to start crying, but all the fear I had felt just became too much, and all the emotion started pouring out of me.

As I started to calm down, I realized that I was gripping the back of Zak's jacket, and gently loosened my grip.

I then lifted my head up to look at him, and was relieved to see that he looked essentially fine, other than tired.

"Are you okay…?" I asked quietly, knowing it was silly to be asking this question close to thirty minutes after the fact, but it was the first words to come to mind.

Zak nodded slightly as he continued to gently rub my back.

"Other than the shitty after feelings of an asthma attack, I'm fine," Zak replied softly, his voice still a bit off.

I took a bit of a deep breath.

"You scared the hell out of of me…" I said, shaken up a bit still.

"To be honest…I scared myself…" Zak replied softly, reaching up with one hand and gently wiping my tears away. "It's my fault, I should have had my inhaler on me," he added.

"When we get back to Vegas, you're getting your doctor to give you a second prescription, so I can carry one on _me_ ," I said firmly.

Zak smiled a bit.

"Sure thing boss," Zak replied softly, and I laughed a bit, feeling more relieved at his humour returning.

"Good," I replied, gently pulling back and wiping my eyes a bit.

* * *

_Roughly forty five minutes later…_

Zak and I had stayed sitting where we were, just letting ourselves recover, while Zak told me what he had experienced.

The details of his experience scared the hell out of me.

The only way he could describe it, was that he had "felt" death, while still being alive.

It was unlike anything I had ever heard of, and I could tell he had never heard of anything like it himself.

He also told me that he had seen Emily, and that she had seemed to have protected us with her energy.

I was surprised at that, since Zak had never seen a picture of Emily.

He had only seen my drawing I had done on the flight here, and that was of Emily at a distance.

I hadn't shown him a picture of Emily simply because I didn't have that many of her.

When our parents had died and our Uncle had moved in to look after us, he had packed up a lot of the "unnecessary" furniture and items, and we had never seen them again.

The few pictures I did have of her, I still had a hard time looking at, and Zak never pressured me to see any.

But despite those facts, Zak insisted it was Emily he had seen, and if he was right, I was beyond thankful for whatever she had done to help.

_Thank you Emily…_ I thought.

* * *

After we had finished talking about his experience, Zak slowly stood up, and then helped me up to my feet.

His hands kept a hold of mine, and he was looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something else.

Something _important_.

But he must of changed his mind, because he shook his head slightly.

"What..?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Zak replied, gently squeezing my hands before letting them go. "Let's get back to the investigation," he added, leaning down and packing up his inhaler and air chamber and putting into his backpack.

_What the FUCK? Continue?!_

"Please tell me I just imagined you saying we're continuing the investigation," I said.

Zak glanced up at me briefly, with an innocent look on his face, before he slipped his arm through a strap of the backpack, and picked up my camera and flashlight - which he had removed from the waistband of my jeans earlier - and held them up to me.

I took both the camera and the flashlight, but looked at him like he had two heads.

"Are you crazy?! You just had a severe asthma attack Zak!" I nearly yelled.

He couldn't be serious.

I watched him as he picked up the Mel-Meter, checking it over before turning it off and putting it into the pocket of his jacket.

He then picked up his flashlight and camera and stood up, checking over the camera and not looking at me.

"Zak…we're not continuing this investigation. You need to get back to the hotel, and RELAX," I said firmly.

"Ali, I'm fine," Zak replied, still looking at the camera.

I reached forward and nearly ripped his hand off as I tore the camera from his grasp.

"Hey!" Zak said, looking at me in shock.

"Don't ' _hey_ ' me! I agreed to continue this stupid investigation despite Emily's warning, and you nearly died! We're not going any further!" I retorted.

Zak's eyes narrowed slightly, and he looked a bit hurt that I had called the investigation stupid, but at that moment I didn't care.

"That's not your call," Zak said, causing my eyes to widen slightly.

_He was seriously going to pull the "I'm the boss" card?_

Before I could respond, Zak spoke again.

"And if you think these investigations are ' _stupid_ ', why did you apply for the job?" Zak snapped.

My emotions got the better of me again.

I was still shaken up about his asthma attack, and I was terrified of continuing.

I wanted to get back to the safety of civilization, and not be out in the middle of no where, with no help, if he had another attack again.

"I don't know!" I snapped. "But I'm starting to wish I never did!" I added without thinking, shoving his camera, and mine, into his hands.

I saw the shock and pain on his face and in his eyes, but I shoved past him and started walking toward the ATV, tears filling my eyes again.

_Fuck…way to go Ali…_

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

_Zak's Point of View_

I finished packing up the two static-x cameras, the two tripods, and my backpack into the back of the ATV.

I made sure to take my inhaler out of my backpack and put it safely in a pocket of my jacket, zipping it closed.

Alicia had walked straight back to the ATV, and she had been sitting in it ever since, not saying a word to me as I packed up the gear.

Yes, I felt like shit from my asthma attack, and from whatever else had happened to me, but I couldn't just walk away from an investigation every time something went wrong.

There was still more of the forest to explore, and I had one of Alicia's drawings on my mind.

The one of a glowing orb in a forest.

Her drawing of seeing Emily in the forest had come true, so this glowing orb could be a _major_ catch for evidence of the paranormal, if we saw one.

But was it worth her being mad at me…?

_Hell, she signed up for this,_ I thought.

And the fact that she had said she was starting to wish she hadn't applied for the job, felt like an extra personal jab at me, no matter how silly it seemed.

I felt like she had said she was wishing she had never of met me.

_And to think, I was about to tell her how I feel about her..._

I stomped back to the driver's seat of the ATV, forcing myself to be angry to hide my pain, and climbed inside.

Without saying one word to Alicia, I started the ATV, put it into drive, and started driving across the circle, taking us deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uh oh, the "lovebirds" are fighting again, lol.**
> 
> **It amazes me sometimes what "comes out" of me when I'm writing, because I hadn't planned this fight, but I'm glad it happened. Adds more tension to the already boiling pot.**
> 
> **Hope you liked these few chapters, and hopefully I'll have more than 2-3 chapters for the next update. :)**


	75. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Here's another update. :)**
> 
> **Just want to give another quick thank you to those of you posting reviews and/or favouriting/following the story. The past few days I've been doubting myself and thinking that my writing or the story is beginning to suck (which maybe it it lol), but when I see a new review/favourite/follow, it helps fight those thoughts. So thank you. :)**
> 
> **I think I've been having a hard time writing lately partly because I'm taking a lot from the Transylvania episode, essentially word for word, so having to listen to dialogue over and over can get tedious. I need to start coming up with more of my own material for lockdowns, not only for myself, but you guys. Also, there's a certain something coming soon that I'm dying to write, and can only seem to think of that instead of where I am, lol.**
> 
> **Anyway, I'm getting closer to this certain something I want to write about, so I'm getting a bit more inspired to be working at this.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

**Chapter 75: Tension**

_Alicia's Point of View_

After Zak and I had left the circle, he had driven us deeper into the forest, and my second psychic drawing - or whatever you want to call them – had come true.

As we were driving, I had suddenly spotted a fairly bright, red/orange orb, or ball of light, in the trees.

Zak had stopped the ATV and it had taken me a few minutes to be able to get him to see the orb, as it had been flickering amongst the trees.

Once he had spotted it, it then took us several more minutes to be able to actually catch it on camera.

The entire ordeal was a nightmare.

* * *

_I kept my eyes, and the camera, aimed on the path in front of us, as Zak drove deeper and deeper into the forest._

_The trees were becoming thicker the further we went._

_Suddenly, I noticed an orange light in amongst the trees in the distance._

_"Woah, woah, woah! Stop!" I said, grabbing onto the top of the windshield and started to stand up to get a better view._

_Zak brought the ATV to a quick stop, probably more worried about me standing up than about stopping to see what I was reacting to._

_"Are you trying to get your head knocked off?" Zak mumbled._

_I rolled my eyes and didn't bother responding to his remark._

_"Shut it off, shut it off," I replied, aiming my flashlight into the trees, trying to find the source of the orange light._

_Crap, where did it go?_

_Zak turned the ATV off and shined his flashlight in the same area I was._

_"What?" He questioned, sounding slightly annoyed._

_"There was a light in the trees…there it is!" I exclaimed, spotting the orange light again._

_Zak shined his flashlight around a bit._

_"Where?" He asked._

_I hopped down out of the ATV and quickly took a few steps toward the trees, using only the viewfinder of my camera to watch where I was going._

_"Turn your light on!" Zak groaned, as he grabbed his camera from the back of the ATV._

Oh sure….it's fine for you not to be safety conscious, but if I do anything- holy shit, what is that?! _I thought._

_The light had gotten brighter._

_"Come here, quick!" I said._

_"What? What?" Zak asked, as he walked up to me, still sounding annoyed._

_I was tempted to smack him._

_"Orange, orange! Can't you see it?" I replied._

_"Where?" Zak asked, aiming his camera in the same direction I was facing._

_Oh.my.god._

_I forced myself to stand closer to him and stood on my tiptoes to be as close to his eye level as possible._

_Sure enough, I couldn't see the light anymore._

_"Come here," I said, while stepping back where I had been, pulling him with me._

_Zak seemed momentarily stunned at his sudden, close proximity to me, but then his shocked focused on the ball of light._

_"Holy shit!" Zak exclaimed._

_Finally!_

_But- the light is now red?!_

_"I swear to God, it was orange," I said._

_"I believe you," Zak said, which was probably the nicest thing he had said to me in the past hour, as he was panning his camera in front of him, rapidly changing different settings._

_This light, or orb, whatever it was, was getting brighter again, and was clearly amongst the trees, as I could see the light illuminating the trees around it._

_"You see it, right?" I asked._

_"Yes, but I can't catch it in my goddamn camera!" Zak replied in frustration, still struggling with his camera._

_Oh boy…_

* * *

Zak and I had spent about another thirty minutes filming the orb, following it into the forest, but we never were able to determine what it was.

After it had disappeared and we were pretty sure it wasn't coming back, we packed up our equipment and placed it back into the ATV, Zak and I resuming our silence again.

Zak and I climbed back into our respective seats of the ATV and Zak started it up again. After putting it into drive, I was surprised when Zak turned the ATV around and started driving back the way we had come.

_I guess we're done for the night…_ I thought.

I had to admit, despite the excitement over the orb, I was relieved.

I had had enough of this forest, and the tension between Zak and I was becoming unbearable.

* * *

The day after our separate investigations, Zak, Aaron, Billy, Jay and I had all met up in a hotel in Hunedoara as planned, and we spent the day going over each other's evidence and discussing our investigations.

Zak and I still hadn't made up from our fight, and on top of that, we both felt miserable with what I assumed were the start of colds.

I tried not to dwell on the memory of the story the teenage boy had told us the day before, about how some believe it's possible to "catch diseases" from the forces in the forest.

_Not possible…_ I tried to tell myself.

On top of the cold, my upper arm was also sore and bruised from where Zak had been gripping it during his asthma attack, but I didn't fill him in on that detail.

If Aaron, Billy and Jay had picked up on the tension between Zak and I, they didn't say anything to us. But eventually, the footage from my camera had aired our argument after his asthma attack.

It was super embarrassing and upsetting to sit through, but I knew Zak most likely wanted the guys to get the full story of his paranormal/asthma attack and the aftermath.

Or maybe he was trying to turn them against me by letting them hear what I had said about the investigation, and about taking the job.

I couldn't handle it.

I had gotten up shortly after the footage started, excusing myself quietly and left the hotel room.

When I left, I went to Cheryl and Aaron's hotel room (yes, they were sharing a room) and discussed with her what had gone on between Zak and I, and asked her opinion on the situation.

She had said she could see both sides.

She agreed with me that Zak could have taken the asthma attack more seriously, and probably should have returned to the hotel. But she could also see Zak's side, that these investigations were our jobs, and he was probably upset about what I had said to him about the investigation being stupid, and having also said I was "beginning to wish" I hadn't taken the job.

I hadn't meant what I said, I was just so shaken up and upset at the time after his asthma attack.

Unfortunately, a part of me was being stubborn.

_Why should I be the one to apologize first?_

The last lockdown was going to be hell.

* * *

It was day two for all of us in Hunedoara.

Zak and I still hadn't talked, and now we were doing our pre-interviews before our final lockdown in Transylvania, at Hunedoara Castle.

The Hunedoara Castle was famous for torture, and it was a place where Vlad Dracula had been held prisoner.

After Vlad's second reign of Wallachia, he traveled to Braşov to seek an alliance with Matthias Corvinus, the King of Hungary, but he was arrested for treason.

Vlad was locked in a cell beneath the castle floor.

We had met up with Andrei again – which seemed to put Zak in an even grumpier mood - and spent the day doing interviews with various people about the Castle, including a man who had worked as a security guard for over 20 years.

With the help of Andrei translating for us, the guard had told us a story that one night, after hours, he had let a group of Satanic Worshippers into the castle. They had gone to a chapel located inside, and had begun chanting in a language he didn't understand.

Later that evening after they had left, the rear doors of the castle, where the group had initially entered, began opening and closing by themselves.

_Wonderful…_ I thought.


	76. Hunedoara Castle

**Chapter 76: Hunedoara Castle**

Before our lockdown was to begin, we also met up with a tour guide, Anca Szalaky, who gave us a brief tour of the hot spots of the castle.

She was a wonderful tour guide, and had plenty of history about the castle, but it didn't take long for her to get on my nerves.

I knew it was probably because of my foul mood, combined with not feeling well, but she seemed to be flirting with Zak, and it was pissing me off.

"Was there a lot of torture here?" Zak had asked, as Aaron and I stood nearby, filming them with our cameras.

"A lot," Anca replied. "We are in Transylvania. You don't know that?" She teased, smiling at Zak.

"Un…I don't," Zak replied, causing the two of them to chuckle.

"You will find out," she said, smiling.

_Yeah…I'll show you torture, you bit-_ I thought.

I shook my head slightly to myself.

_Get over yourself Ali…jeez, you don't exactly have any claim on him…especially not after what happened in the Hoia-Baicu Forest..._ I thought.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

_Around midnight…_

After we had finished the tour with Anca, we spilt up to set up static-x cameras in four different locations throughout the castle: the Knight's Hall, the chapel, an underground chamber where artifacts are kept, and a torture chamber.

Billy and Jay would be sitting at nerve centre in a room near the entrance to the castle, monitoring the four static-x cameras, and available to communicate with us via walkie talkies.

After we had setup all our cameras and gear, and we double checked everything was running smoothly with Billy and Jay, the three of us grouped up to start our investigation.

Aaron and I stood near the entrance with Zak, and we filmed him as he did a brief message for the fans, since this was to be a special Halloween episode.

"We wanna tell you all, Happy Halloween. The lights are going out, and we're ready to investigate," Zak said, looking directly into my camera.

I tried not to let his intensity get to me.

"You're coming with us," Zak said, pointing at the camera. "Let's do this," he added, before walking out of frame.

_Damn you Bagans…stop being so hot even while I'm mad at you…_

* * *

_Roughly ten minutes later…_

Zak, Aaron and I made our way to the first spot of our investigation, the bear pit.

Yep, you read right, a bear pit.

It was an open pit in one part of the castle, where they had kept bears, and used to force prisoners into it and Royalty would watch them get mauled to death.

All for entertainment.

Zak was leading the way, carrying a thermal camera we were going to setup and leave in the bear pit.

We'd come back and get it when the investigation was over.

Aaron and I followed Zak, filming him with our cameras.

"Where we're going right now, this bear pit, is where they would kill people," Zak started, looking into my camera, as I was the closest to him, as we started down the stairs leading into the bear pit. "They would have the prisoners, or whoever, walk down these same exact steps into a pit full of bears. Where they would maul 'em, chew 'em, eat 'em," Zak continued.

I cringed, but laughed internally.

_Nice Zak…_

"And this would be entertainment for royalty, and we are going to put this camera – thermal – down in the pit," Zak finished, turning and starting to walk down the stairs again.

As I filmed him, I could see the tips of the wings of his tattoo on his back peeking out from the top of his t-shirt via the night vision mode on my camera.

I didn't know why, but I found it attractive.

_You need help girl…_ I thought, as I followed Zak down the stairs, Aaron following close behind me.

We had reached the bottom of the stairs and we were making our way through a narrow tunnel that lead to the main area of the pit.

"Holy shit...you can imagine, all the fear that was felt, in this little tunnel right here," Zak started, pausing near an archway that was at the end of the tunnel. "To my left here, is a pile of bones that are coming up out of the ground, and the construction crews just put 'em in a pile right over here," Zak added.

I glanced down to the left of him with my camera, and sure enough, there was a small pile of bones.

_My god…_

"This is where all these people were killed," Zak started, sidestepping the bones and moving toward the archway, but stopped briefly to look into the camera again. "Just like you would see in the – in ' _Gladiator_ '," Zak added.

I tried not to cringe as I followed him through the archway.

"Crazy…knowing this is where people went to their death," Aaron commented, as he followed behind us.

We walked around briefly inside the pit, before we found another tunnel, opposite the one we had just came from, but it was a lot smaller.

"This is where the bears came through," Zak said, but partly in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, but you can tell over time, they've blocked it off. See how tiny it got?" Aaron replied.

"Alright, I'll put the thermal cam in here," Zak said, kneeling down at the tunnel's entrance and started setting up the camera.

While Zak was setting up the camera, I walked back near the pile of bones just outside the original tunnel and filmed them with my camera.

I also knew I'd be at a good range for Zak to test to make sure the thermal camera was working properly.

"Are these animal bones, or human bones? I can't tell…" I said softly, as I zoomed in on the pile of bones.

Just as I was about to turn to start filming some more of the pit, I suddenly heard a deep, growling sound behind me.

It sounded like a bear.

"Holy sh- Jesus! Aaron!" I snapped, having spun around to look for the source of the noise.

Aaron was almost directly behind me, and had been making a face that resembled a snarl.

He had been the source of the growling.

Aaron started laughing.

"Sorry Shorty, I just had to," Aaron said, still laughing, as he filmed me.

I smacked him on the arm, then used my hand to cover the lens of his camera so he couldn't film me.

"Idiot," I jokingly grumbled, unable to help laughing a bit now.

But then I noticed Zak laughing, and found that turned my mood back to grumpy and upset again.

Aaron must of seen my expression change, because he stopped laughing and looked somewhat worried.

"Sorry Ali," he said, softly.

I heard Zak let out a few short coughs, most likely a combination of laughing, breathing in dust, and his cold.

I sighed inwardly, both worried and frustrated.

"It's okay Aaron," I replied softly, reassuringly.

_Man…I just want to go home…_

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

Zak, Aaron and I had left the bear pit and were on our way to our next spot, when Billy had radioed Zak on the walkie talkie to tell him that one of the large, wooden doors to the chapel had creaked open, loudly, followed by footsteps.

We were debating on going to the chapel to investigate, but while Zak was talking to Billy, we suddenly heard a woman's voice from inside the castle, at a distance.

Zak and Aaron then had noticed a flashing light in the doorway to the Knight's Hall, so Zak told Billy to keep an eye on the chapel, and the three of us made our way to the Knight's Hall.

Aaron and I filmed Zak doing an EVP session, occasionally speaking in Romanian, but we didn't get much activity, so we decided to head deeper into the castle.


	77. Aaron's Attack

**Chapter 77: Aaron's Attack**

_Roughly twenty minutes later…_

The three of us were making our way up a set of stairs, that lead to multiple doors and chambers.

We all kept voicing different opinions on which way to go, to the point of silliness.

"Let's go this way," I said, motioning to a door nearby.

"No, let's keep going up," Aaron said.

"Listen to you guys," Zak said.

"But-" I started, ignoring Zak.

"This way wasn't open last night," Aaron replied, cutting me off and also ignoring Zak.

"Oh my god, you're both, ' _let's go this wa_ y', ' _let's go that way_ '," Zak said, indicating with his hands and pointing in a variety of directions, mocking Aaron and I.

"That's a secret guard-" Aaron started, but Zak spoke up again.

"There's five thousand different doors and staircases," Zak exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm telling you-" I started, but then Zak cut me off.

_Arg!!!_

"Let's just pick one and go!" Zak said.

"Go that way first, cause we'll always go up," Aaron said.

I kept my mouth shut.

Zak decided to go up the set of stairs Aaron indicated.

He only went up a few steps before he stopped, the stairs making some fairly loud creaking sounds.

"Is this staircase secure?" Zak asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gone up them yet," Aaron replied, stating the obvious.

_Oh my god, I'm going to kill the both of them!_ I thought in frustration.

* * *

We reached a landing, that opened up into a decent sized chamber.

But I noticed that Zak slowed in his movement as he reached the landing, and he flicked on his flashlight and aimed it into the chamber.

"Oh my god," Zak said, quietly. "Oh shit! Did you see that?" He added, speaking louder now.

"No, I wasn't here. What was it?" Aaron asked, reaching the landing next and moving to one side of Zak.

"Oh, that's our shadows being projected by your light," Zak said, chuckling.

Aaron and I both chuckled too.

"Debunked!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Let's go in here and do an EVP session," Zak said, walking into the chamber and taking out a digital recorder from his pocket.

"Alright bro," Aaron replied, as he and I followed Zak into the chamber.

As we slowly walked across the chamber, Zak started asking a few questions while holding the digital recorder out in front of him.

"What did the Satanic Worshippers do to this castle?" Zak asked.

Silence.

"Did they bring the Diablo?" Zak asked, but instead of pronouncing it Dee-ab-low, he pronounced it Dee-ab-lew.

I managed not to laugh, and didn't bother to correct him.

With the way our current status was, he'd probably snap at me.

"That's ' _devil_ ' in Romanian," Zak said softly, glancing over one shoulder before looking straight ahead again.

"Are there demons here?" Zak asked.

Silence.

"Are there spirits here?" Zak asked.

Silence.

"Can you hear us?" Zak asked.

After a minute or two of silence, Zak stopped walking and decided to do a live review of the recording.

Zak rested one hand against the wall, and bowed his head down, putting his ear close to the recorder as he played back the last few minutes of the tape.

_"What did the Satanic Worshippers do to this castle?"_

_"Did they bring the Diablo?"_

Zak lifted up his head, pausing the recording briefly and looked into my camera.

"That's when I tried saying Devil, I think I said it right," Zak said, with a slightly innocent looking smile on his face, before bowing his head back down near the recorder.

My heart fluttered.

_"Are there demons here?"_

_"Are their spirits here?"_

_"Can you hear us?"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when, seconds after Zak's voice asked the question, the sound of women laughing emitted from the recorder.

Zak lifted his head up and stared into my camera in shock.

"What the fuck..." Aaron said.

I just stood in shock.

"That sounded like a bunch of women laughing," Aaron spoke again.

Zak turned around and took his camera from me – which I had been carrying for him –walked into the stairwell, and stood near a window.

Aaron and I followed him.

I stayed on the same level as him, but Aaron walked up a few steps to get a different camera angle.

Zak aimed his camera out the window, which showcased the lights of Romania shining off in the distance.

"There's nobody out there. Probably a mile until you get to those lights," Zak commented, pointing at the lights.

He turned around and filmed Aaron when he spoke.

"Zak…honestly, that was so clear, that it sounded like someone standing right here," Aaron said.

"Right," Zak nodded in agreement.

"You would of heard girls laughing, and been like ' _oh, people outside laughing_ ', you would of said that. That is the most clearest thing that I've ever heard," Aaron said.

I nodded in agreement, but Zak wanted to be thorough.

He handed his camera back to me, and then took out his walkie talkie, as he leaned against the staircase railing.

Aaron and I filmed him as he contacted one of the Romanian security guards patrolling outside the castle.

"Come in security, come in security. Please hold the button down for a couple of seconds and then speak," Zak said into the walkie talkie, briefly resting his forehead down on his arm.

_He must be feeling miserable…_ I thought sadly.

I couldn't help but sympathize.

I was feeling miserable too, from a combination of the cold, the tension, and still being worn out from the investigation at the Hoia-Baicu Forest.

_They weren't lying about these 'lockdown hangovers'…_ I thought.

"Yes, go," a security guard replied over the walkie talkie.

Zak lifted his head up and spoke again.

"Hi, un, can you please tell me, did you hear any loud laughing, on the outside of the castle where you are?" Zak asked.

"No, no," the security guard replied.

"Okay, thank you," Zak said, standing back up and hooking the walkie talkie back on his belt.

Suddenly, I heard a wooden barricade that had been blocking part of the staircase off, fall on the stairs, causing me to jump.

"Woah, woah," Aaron said.

I spun around to see Aaron gripping the railing with both hands, but also somewhat leaning away from it.

I aimed my camera up at him as I saw Zak reach up and take Aaron's camera from his hand, which he was barely keeping a hold of.

"I feel like...I feel petrified. Like my body-" Aaron started, but suddenly turned his head to look up the stairs behind him.

"What's up bro?" Zak asked.

"Dude, this energy came past me and- ahh," Aaron exclaimed, suddenly letting go of the railing and grabbed onto his arm.

The drawing I had done of Aaron on the plane flashed before my eyes.

_Oh no…not again..._

"Ahhh-" Aaron gasped, walking down the stairs, and past Zak and I on the landing, and into the chamber. "Ow, my arm," Aaron said again, shaking out his arm as he paced back and forth a bit.

"You alright?" Zak asked, concern in his voice.

"My whole arm just cramped up dude," Aaron replied, motioning up and down his left arm. "It's like a bad Charlie horse," Aaron added, rubbing his arm, before gasping in pain again.

I felt my worry increasing by the second.

"Is it like someone grabbing it?" I asked, hoping he'd say something that indicated this was a paranormal attack, and not something else.

"No, it's just like…" Aaron said, trying to find the right word.

"Paralyzed?" I suggested.

"It feels like a huge Charlie horse bro!" Aaron snapped. "No paralyze, no grab arm, Charlie horse!" Aaron added, before turning and walking a few steps away, shaking out his arm again.

I stood there stunned.

I had never heard Aaron talk like that before, especially not to me.

"Hey bro, calm down," Zak said firmly, stepping slightly ahead of me, as if to get between Aaron and I.

"Fuck," Aaron muttered in pain, leaning over and stretching his arms up behind his back.

I saw Zak walk back past me, back into the stairwell, and he was looking around it with his camera.

I figured he was looking for any paranormal activity that could explain what Aaron was experiencing.

I stood in the middle of the both of them, Zak a few feet away from me on my right side, Aaron a few feet away from me on my left side.

The whole atmosphere had changed on a dime, and not in a good way.

I glanced back and forth between them and a bad feeling started coming over me.

"I'm feeling a lot of negative energy standing here between you two right now…" I said softly, a bit more fear coming out in my tone than I had intended.

Through the night vision mode of my camera, I saw Zak look in my direction, at least I thought he did.

He could of easily been looking at Aaron.

"Let's go back to nerve centre and regroup," Zak said.

"I don't need to go back to nerve centre bro," Aaron said, still in an annoyed tone.

He was also still grasping and rubbing his arm.

"Aaron…you're in pain-" I started.

"I'm fine!" Aaron snapped and I flinched back a bit.

"Hey!" Zak snapped, walking back into the chamber and toward Aaron.

_Oh jeez…_

"Zak, don't…" I said softly.

We didn't need the two of them getting into a fist fight.

Thankfully, Zak didn't get up in Aaron's face like I thought he was going to.

He simply put a hand on Aaron's right shoulder.

"We're going back to nerve centre bro," Zak said, slightly using his "I'm the boss" tone.

Aaron shrugged off Zak's hand from his shoulder.

"Fine, whatever bro," Aaron replied.

_God…what's wrong with him…?_


	78. Splitting Up

**Chapter 78: Splitting Up**

_Roughly an hour and half later…_

Zak and I didn't have to say or do anything else to get Aaron to come back to nerve centre with us.

I think Zak was hoping for the same thing I was, that Aaron was reacting from a paranormal attack, and not a physical attack, and that if we took a break, it would go away.

We had spent about an hour in nerve centre, just regrouping and calming ourselves again.

Aaron's arm did seem to improve, or at least he said it was better, but his mood was still off.

Zak had decided a few minutes ago for the three of us to spilt up, so we could investigate more areas of the castle.

Zak was going to investigate in Vlad's cell, and he wanted me to investigate the artifact chamber, and he wanted Aaron to go back to the stairwell and chamber where his attack had happened.

Zak was sort of pissing me off again.

Just because Aaron claimed to be feeling better, didn't mean it was a great idea to send Aaron back to a potentially dangerous spot for him, at least not alone.

He certainly wouldn't of done that with me, and where he wanted me to investigate was proof of that.

A room used for storing artifacts.

No bad history, no reported hauntings, nothing.

Yes, I knew the artifacts themselves might have energy stored in them, but we had a chapel where Satanic Worshippers had performed a ritual, and Billy and Jay themselves said they heard one of the chapel doors creaking open very loudly, followed by footsteps.

I was in too much of a stubborn, sick, sad, and grumpy mood to be treated like a glass doll.

"Why don't you want to go back up there?" Zak asked, now wearing a respirator mask in preparation for Vlad's cell.

"I just…don't really want to," Aaron said, not looking at Zak. "I don't think it's smart for me to go up there dude," Aaron added.

"That's why we're here," Zak argued.

"I kept getting grabbed, attacked. I could throw up from the pain, or pass out-" Aaron started, but Zak cut him off.

"You're not going to die," Zak said.

"You don't know that," Aaron said, firmly. "You don't know if you could have a heart attack. You don't know what kind of energy could come through you and kill you," Aaron said, bluntly.

The entire room went silent, even Billy and Jay, who were preparing gear for each of us.

Zak and Aaron just looked at each other.

_This is my fault…this is all my fault…_ I thought.

If I hadn't of said the things I said to Zak during the Hoia-Baicu Forest investigation, we would still be talking to each other, and we would, most likely, both be in better moods.

"Alright, what are we doing?" Billy suddenly spoke up.

No one answered.

"Zak's going to Vlad's cell," Billy started, then looked at me. "You're going to the artifact chamber," Billy added.

I nodded in agreement, but if I had a chance, I had a different idea in mind.

"Where are you going Aaron?" Billy asked.

Zak and Aaron were still looking at each other.

Aaron then turned away and rubbed a hand over his head.

I wanted to stick up for him, I really did, but I had already messed up so much with Zak…

"Are we ready for Vlad's cell?" Zak asked, looking at Billy.

Billy would be coming with us for a brief period to help lower Zak into the deeper part of the cell.

"Yeah, we're ready," Billy said.

"Let's go," Zak said, walking toward the doorway of the room.

That was unlike him.

Was he just assuming Aaron would "follow orders" and go back to the area of his attack?

Or had he given up arguing and was just going to leave it up to Aaron?

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

Zak, Aaron, Billy and I made our way to the cell that Vlad had been held prisoner in, which was located under the floor.

Zak carefully braced himself, then reached down and pulled up the trap door and leaned it back out of the way.

The trap door revealed a very small opening, barely big enough for one person, with a ladder leading down into the cell.

"Holy shit," Zak exclaimed, looking down into the darkness.

He then moved and carefully started climbing down the ladder.

Once his head was level with the floor, he stopped on the ladder and Aaron lowered a camera attached to a tripod down to him.

Zak held onto it with one hand and lowered it down enough until it was directly in front of him, and he spoke into the camera.

"I'm getting ready to go down into Dracula's cell," Zak said, his voice slightly muffled by the respirator mask he was wearing.

He then started climbing down the ladder again, and Aaron unwound the wiring down into the pit so Zak would have enough slack for the camera.

Once Zak was down the ladder, Aaron carefully got onto the ladder and then started climbing down it.

I thought I had briefly detected a grimace of pain on his face, but it was hard to tell in the darkness.

I climbed down the ladder next, Billy helping me at the top to steady myself.

When I neared the bottom, I was surprised to feel Zak's hands lightly but firmly rest on my waist, to make sure I made it down the ladder safely.

I smiled slightly at him in thanks, and saw his eyes crinkle up a bit as he smiled slightly in return, despite the respirator mask.

He could still cause a shiver to run down my spine even though we weren't really speaking to each other.

_We need to talk after this investigation…I can't stand it anymore…_

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

We had gotten Zak lowered into the bottom part of the cell, or rather, Aaron and Billy had, while I filmed the whole process.

Then Aaron, Billy and I had climbed out of the cell and closed the trap door.

I had hated closing the trap door, since there was no way to open it from the inside, but I knew Zak wanted the "full experience".

I also knew he had his walkie talkie, and Billy and Jay would be nearby.

Billy had just left Aaron and I to go back to nerve centre, and now the two of us were left to discuss where we were going to go.

"Alright Shorty, before we split up…I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," Aaron said.

I smiled a bit.

"It's okay Aaron, as long as you're feeling okay," I said, but with a slight questioning tone to my voice.

"I'm good," Aaron said, although I noticed he didn't look directly at me.

Before I could question him, he spoke up again.

"So, we're splitting up?" Aaron said, ending our personal moment and going back to GAC mode.

"Yeah, I'm going to the chapel," I said.

Aaron looked stunned.

"I thought Zak said you were going to the artifact room?" Aaron said.

I gave a playful smile to his camera.

"Well, Zak's not here right now. Besides, you're not going back to the stairwell, are you?" I asked.

"Well, no…but are you-" Aaron started, but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine," I said.

Aaron hesitated, but then seemed to decide to agree with me instead of causing more drama on an already tense night.

"Alright…I'll go to the artifact room then, is that cool? I just really don't want to go back up there," Aaron commented, referencing where his attack had happened.

I nodded in understanding.

"It's fine with me. I'll see you later," I said, turning and heading in the direction of the chapel.

"Be careful Shorty," Aaron said and I smiled.

"You too," I replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, I reached the doors leading into the chapel.

I slowly pushed one open, trying not to be creeped out by the loud creaking noise it made.

As I walked into the chapel, I nearly yelped in fright when my walkie talkie went off, and I heard Billy's voice.

"Are you sure you're alright going in there?" Billy asked.

I huffed slightly as I took my walkie talkie off my belt.

"Yes Billy, and thank you for scaring the shit out of me," I replied.

I heard Billy and Jay laughing as Billy keyed his walkie talkie again.

"Sorry, and I'm just making sure, cause Zak will most likely kill all of us for letting you go by yourself into a room where Satanic Worshippers performed a ritual," Billy said.

"Yeah well…that sounds like a personal problem to me," I teased, before hooking my walkie talkie back onto my belt.

I heard Billy and Jay's laughter again.

"Gee thanks," Billy teased.

I smiled innocently at the static-x camera that was in one corner as I stepped further into the room.


	79. Marked

**Chapter 79: Marked**

I panned my camera around the room a bit.

It didn't take long after my brief conversation with Billy for the chapel to start feeling very creepy.

It was so quiet, and the slightest sound echoed throughout the room, causing it to sound a lot louder than it actually was.

After filming around the room for a few minutes, I set my camera down on one of the wooden chairs placed near the wall.

I then walked over to stand in front of the static-x camera.

"The feeling in here…is kind of scary right now. It's very quiet, almost too quiet," I said, glancing around the room.

I then took a lighter out of my pocket, which I had gotten from nerve centre when we were regrouping earlier.

"We have some white candles set up in a circle in here, so I'm going to start lighting them and see what happens," I explained, then walked over to the nearest candle.

I kneeled down on the floor and flicked open the lighter, and then flicked the switch to cause a spark, which then resulted in a flame.

I carefully lit the first candle and stayed kneeling as I was, looking around the chapel for any signs of paranormal activity.

_All quiet so far…_ I thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Aaron's Point of View_

I reached the Artifact room, and kept my camera aimed in front of me as I opened the door.

I tried not to worry about the pain and cramping that was still coming and going through out my left arm.

_Probably just a spirit messing with me…_ I thought.

I slowly took a few steps into the Artifact room, letting the door shut behind me.

"Hello?" I spoke into the darkness.

Silence.

"Hello, my name is Aaron," I said again, panning my camera in front of me.

I always felt kind of silly introducing myself like that, but it was a habit that I couldn't break now.

I guess I hoped if I was nice to the spirits, they would be nice to me.

As I made my way further into the room, I turned to film some artifacts that were piled against one wall.

"Look at this. This is so incredible. This is stuff they've been finding. Just artifacts, and they're putting it together on these big slabs," I explained.

I then walked over to a hole that was in one wall, and filmed the inside of it.

"From what I heard, they've been pulling 'em, out of this area," I explained, feeling like a tour guide.

Zak probably wouldn't be too pleased with this footage, since I wasn't even trying to contact any spirits.

_Too bad bro…you didn't get attacked this time…and it's not my fault you're in a mood because you're fighting with your girl…_

I laughed inwardly at my own thoughts.

If those two didn't get their shit together and admit they like each other soon, Cheryl and I were going to force them.

I smiled to myself at the thought of Cheryl.

It was awesome to have her on this trip with us. It was great to be able to share all these experiences and places with someone.

_Maybe I should be taking the feelings in my arm more seriously…_ I thought, worrying again it wasn't something paranormal.

That's all I needed, to find an awesome girl like Cheryl only to have something happen to me.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View…_

I felt like absolute shit.

I was pretty sure I was still recovering from a lockdown hangover from the Hoia-Baicu Forest investigation, plus I was fighting the start of a cold.

At least I hoped it was only a cold, not some disease from the forest.

I reached up and adjusted the respirator mask on my face.

_And damn this mask…_

Having to wear a respirator mask while dealing with a cold wasn't pleasant.

I felt like I was trying to breath through a straw.

But I didn't know what type of contaminants might be dealing with in this cell, so I knew I had to wear it.

Plus, my thoughts kept drifting to Alicia and our fight.

As time passed, I knew she was right. I should have taken my asthma attack more seriously, because if it had been her, I would of stopped the investigation immediately.

So why couldn't I just man up and apologize?

_You're such a stubborn ass,_ I thought.

But then her words came back to haunt me.

_"But I'm starting to wish I never did!"_

Damn it…why did I ever think that I had actually found someone who understood all of this madness?

I suddenly heard a creaking sound on the ledge above me.

I panned my camera up toward it.

"Who's there?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View…_

I made my way around the chapel, lighting all the white candles as I went.

They weren't set up in any sort of ritual fashion, although a few of them did form a circle.

I then walked over to the wooden chairs and picked up my camera and panned it around the candlelit room.

I made my way into the circle.

There was still a creepy feeling about the room, but nothing else seemed to have changed.

"Is there anybody here?" I asked.

Nothing.

I decided to be "brave".

I kneeled down on the floor, and then I laid back so that I was laying on my back in the middle of the circle of candles.

I set my camera on the floor on one side of me, far enough away that it could record me.

I then laid my arms out to the sides, as if subjecting myself to some sort of sacrifice.

"Alright, I'm laying here, completely at your mercy, do something," I said.

_Jesus, where was this antagonizing attitude coming from?_

I laid still for a moment or so, just listening for any sounds and looking for any signs of anything being in the room with me.

But there was nothing.

_Frustrating…_

"Come on! I know a Satanic ritual was done here! Show yourself!" I said.

Still nothing.

It had to of been a combination of all the stress lately that was causing me to lash out.

But at that moment, I didn't care.

"Blow out these candles!" I demanded of the darkness.

I immediately wished I hadn't, because all of the candles suddenly went out.

Every.single.one.

I bolted upright into a sitting position, partly out of shock, and partly out of fear.

I then felt an intense burning sensation on my lower back.

"Ahh!" I groaned in pain, grabbing my lower back.

Suddenly, all the candles lit up again, by themselves.

_Holy shit…_

"Ali! Are you okay?" Billy's voice emitted from the walkie talkie at my waist.

I unhooked the walkie and held the button down to talk into it.

"I'm not sure, I felt a burning sensation on my back…like I was being scratched…" I trailed off.

Oh boy, Zak was going to kill me.

"Go over to the static-x camera, we'll check it out," Billy said.

I picked up my camera as I got up from the floor, and walked over to the static-x camera in the corner of the room.

I turned around so my back was facing the camera, and lifted up the hoodie I was wearing to expose my lower back.

Before I could even ask, Billy's voice came out of the walkie talkie again.

"Yeah, you were scratched Ali…" Billy said, his voice rather soft.

I knew right away why.

"Three scratches?" I asked.

"Yes," Billy answered.

_Damn…_

I knew that in the paranormal world, three was a sign of the devil – mocking the Holy Trinity, 666, all of that.

Zak was definitely not going to be happy with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So how was that?**
> 
> **It felt much better to write this chapter, since it was me just going with the flow. I promise to try to do that more often with investigations, so they're not so boring. :)**
> 
> **One other quick comment, I know most of you are probably foaming at the mouth (lol) for Zak and Alicia to get their shit together. But keep in mind, this entire story has taken place over a period of about 3-4 months (I'm actually gonna do up a brief outline for myself to double check how long it's been, so I'll comment next update on this). I'm old-fashioned and in real life, inexperienced, so I haven't wanted to rush things between them. But I think things might happen soon...who knows? ;)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	80. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I apologize for the short update. :( I won't bore you details, but I've been having a rough few days depression wise, and haven't been up to writing.**
> 
> **I probably could of waited to write another chapter or two before updating, but I always feel bad going too long without an update.**
> 
> **And for those wondering, I did up a timeline for the story. The amount of time that's passed is a bit longer than I thought. It's been roughly four and a half months, for anyone who cares. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update, and don't hate me too much for it's shortness, or for the cliffhanger...lol**

**Chapter 80: Done**

_Roughly ten minutes later…_

After getting confirmation from Billy that I had been scratched, I took a bit of a "time out" to gather myself.

I mainly just sat on the floor in the middle of the candles, waiting to see if anything else would happen to me, but nothing did.

I also thought about Zak was going to react to the news that I had come to the chapel by myself, and I had ended up getting scratched.

_Oh god…I forgot to put his cross on tonight…_ I thought.

Damn.

Once I felt comfortable enough to continue, I picked up my camera from the floor, and then proceeded to walk around and start blowing out the candles one at a time.

When I reached the last one, I turned my camera to record myself, with the lit candle glowing behind me.

"I'm going to blow out this last candle, and I'll be in complete darkness again…let's see if anything happens," I said, then turned and blew out the candle.

I walked a few careful steps forward, knowing roughly how far I had to go before I was in the middle of the candles again, and then stood completely still.

Silence.

"Is there-" I started to ask, but stopped when I heard footsteps.

Very _loud_ footsteps, as if someone was in the room with me.

The sound was even echoing within the room!

"Who's there?" I asked, forcing myself to remain where I was.

The creepy, eerie feeling was starting to come back, but stronger this time around.

I was positive someone, or _something_ , was in the room with me.

I held one hand out in front of me, mentally cursing myself for not having brought a Mel-Meter or a digital recorder.

I was going to have to rely on my own feelings and instincts on this one.

"If there's someone here with me, come closer," I said.

I didn't pick up on any changes in temperature or energy, but I did hear a sound that caused me to jump.

I spun around to look at the tomb that was behind me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed.

I had heard knocking sounds from _inside_ the tomb.

_Three knocking sounds._

_Oh boy…what have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Zak's Point of View_

After some time had passed, I had decided to play a recording of several questions I had gotten Andrei to record in Romanian earlier, while holding a digital recorder in front of me, in hopes of getting some EVP's.

_Ugh…Andrei…she had no problem kissing him…_ I thought, thinking of Alicia.

Before we had started our investigation of the Hoia Baicu Forest, we had interviewed several locals with Andrei's help. When we had finished and were bidding him farewell for the night, Alicia had given him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

It had made me jealous as hell.

_She's kissed you on the cheek dude, relax,_ I thought again, trying to rationalize with myself.

Wrong time and wrong place for this.

After I had played through the recording, I had then decided to use a Spirit Box - an audio-only device that rapidly scans through multiple audio channels, which ghosts can manipulate to say a word or phrase in real time - and ask some questions myself.

"Vlad Tepes... Nu mi-ai aici? (Do you here me)" I asked, then flicked the switch for the Spirit Box to turn on, causing loud static to emit from it.

I waited a few moments for any responses, then silenced the Spirit Box and spoke again.

"Vorbește acum, (Speak now)" I said, before letting the static from the Spirit Box start again.

Another few minutes of silence.

_Come on! I'm in Vlad's cell for fuck sake,_ I thought in annoyance.

"Vorbește acum!" I spoke again, in more of a demanding tone.

I had barely let the static come through the Spirit Box again when I finally heard a man's voice, in plain English.

_"I was bitten…"_

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in shock, pointing at the Spirit Box.

Of all things to have come through during a "Dracula" investigation!

Then, suddenly, the energy in the cell changed and I turned the Spirit Box off.

Vlad's cell had felt empty before, almost comfortable, but now it just felt strange.

"It feels a lot weirder in here now…it's gotten colder…I feel almost like…like I don't wanna leave," I said out loud, expressing how I felt for the audience.

Little did I know, I wasn't the only one feeling the same way.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View_

After the three knocking sounds, I had heard a few more sounds of movement from the tomb, and then everything had gone silent again.

But the room still had the creepy feeling too it, and it was feeling more negative by the second.

"It feels really negative in here now…" I said, speaking into my camera. "I don't know if it's because I blew out the candles or not…I thought that would give a cleansing affect, but maybe not," I added, glancing around the room.

Even though I couldn't see or hear anything, I suddenly had the intense feeling that something was wrong, or that something was going to happen.

_I have to check on the guys…_ I thought.

"Part of me doesn't want to leave…and I don't know why, but I have to force myself to leave. I feel like I need to check on Zak and Aaron," I explained, before flicking on my flashlight and headed toward the wooden doors of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, I entered the Knight's Hall where Vlad's cell was, and walked over to the trapdoor in the floor.

Just as I was about to reach down to open it, I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Aaron asked.

"Jesus Aaron," I exclaimed, momentarily spooked as I looked up and saw the light of his camera coming toward me. "What are you doing here?" I added.

"I had the sudden feeling like I needed to come get you guys," Aaron replied as he reached me.

_Weird…_

"Me too…let's get Zak," I said.

Aaron held his camera out to me, which I took, before he leaned down and grabbed onto the handle of the trapdoor, and pulled it open.

He then started down the ladder into the cell.

"Holy shit! Who's there?" I heard Zak nearly yell from the bottom of the cell.

I managed not to laugh at Aaron's response.

"The bogeyman bro!" Aaron replied, causing Zak to mumble something in annoyance.

"Shorty and I both felt like we had to check on each other, are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know bro…I feel like I don't want to leave…" Zak replied.

"That's how I felt just how…inside the chapel," I said, aiming my flashlight and camera down into the cell, as Aaron held the rope so Zak could climb up.

"The chapel?!" Zak's voice boomed from below.

_Oops…_

"Un, yeah, I went there and Aaron went to the artifact room," I replied, as Zak climbed the short distance up the rope until Aaron was able to help pull him up onto the ledge.

"What the hell bro?! She was supposed to go to the artifact room!" Zak exclaimed, looking at Aaron as he stood up.

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a groan of pain.

I saw him grab his left arm.

"What- Aaron…is your arm bothering you again?" I asked.

"Ugh, yeah…it was pretty much better-" Aaron started, but I cut him off.

"' _Pretty much?!_ ' You mean it never stopped cramping up?!" I exclaimed.

"Not really- arg!" Aaron said, his hand moving from his arm to his chest.

"What's the matter man?" Zak asked, his anger at finding out I had gone to the chapel momentarily forgotten.

"Holy fuck…it feels worse than before," Aaron replied, bracing himself with one hand against the wall.

I watched him from the top of the ladder with concern on my face.

Before Zak or I could question him, he spoke again.

"I feel cramped up…or like…I never felt it, but how someone would explain a heart attack," Aaron said.

My eyes widened.

"Do you want to go to the hospital bro?" Zak asked, worry in his tone.

"No…I'm fine bro, let's keep going," Aaron said, but still had his hand on his chest.

_What the hell?!_

"Keep going?! You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, then looked at Zak.

Surely he would insist we go to the hospital.

I was wrong.

"It's his call…" Zak replied.

"I'm fine Shorty," Aaron said.

"It's _not_ fine! Your arm has been cramping for over two hours now! And you just said you can only describe it as how someone would explain a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"It comes and goes Ali, I don't think a heart attack comes and goes," Aaron said.

_Oh my god, that's it!_

I was so done.

I leaned down and put both Aaron's camera, and my camera, on the floor.

"Ali- what are-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

"I'm done! I'm fucking done! I'm not going to continue to standby while you guys risk your lives for this shit!" I exclaimed, turning and walking toward the main hall.

"Ali!" Zak called in shock.

"Shorty, wait!" Aaron called, equally in shock.

"I'M DONE!" I yelled, before I reached the main entrance and knocked loudly on the doors to get the security guards attention.

I saw him peak around the door as he opened it, most likely confused as to why someone was wanting the doors unlocked before dawn.

I stormed out past him, tears starting to stream down my face as I heard Zak's voice calling my name one more time, sounding completely shocked, and what I could only describe as heartbroken.


	81. Nightmares

**Chapter 81: Nightmares**

I had arrived back at the hotel around four in the morning, having called Cheryl on the way back to fill her in on the craziness of Aaron's ignorance of his health.

I hadn't known at the time, but she had gone to Ashley's room and had woken her up, and had gotten her to text Jay with their "emergency code" – which let Jay know it was not a text to ignore.

He had called Ashley, who had then demanded that Aaron come back to nerve centre and call Cheryl.

To make a long story short, they had argued over the phone, but as Aaron was still experiencing pain and cramping, he reluctantly agreed to stop the investigation and go to a nearby hospital.

Zak had gone with him, while Billy and Jay stayed behind to gather up the equipment.

I would have – should have – gone to the hospital with Cheryl, but I was so upset and pissed off that I didn't want to see Aaron or Zak, as selfish as it was.

Thankfully, Ashley had gone with her.

And even more thankfully, after running some blood work and an EKG, Aaron's health was proven to be fine.

The pain and cramping had stopped shortly after leaving the castle, but he knew he had already agreed to go to the hospital, and didn't want to upset Cheryl more than she already had been.

Cheryl came to see me briefly when they got back, she was the only person I'd agree to see.

She thanked me for having done what I did, even though it had obviously caused upset among Zak, Aaron and I.

She had then tried to convince me not to leave the show, but I just couldn't see how I could stay.

Even though Aaron's attack clearly turned out to be paranormal, or at the very least, nothing serious health wise, this was twice in a matter of days that one of the guys was willing to risk their lives over all of this.

I had grown to care for all of them, a lot, especially Zak…I couldn't just agree to let them act this way.

I wanted answers about the paranormal as badly as they did, but what good would it do any of us if we got killed?

I knew I had a contract, and I knew I'd probably have to spend the money I had made to hire a lawyer to get me out of the contract.

I also knew how much I didn't want to leave the show, or say goodbye to the guys, but I just couldn't standby and lose someone else.

Especially not Zak…even though, in a sense, I had probably already lost him.

* * *

I had spent almost the entirety of the rest of that day in bed.

Other than seeing Cheryl early in the morning, I didn't let anyone else in.

Ashley had come knocking on the door at one point, and so had Aaron, but I knew if I let them in, they'd talk me out of my decision.

Zak never called or tried to come see me, and that hurt, a lot.

But I knew I had probably hurt him – _again_ \- with what I had done, so I didn't entirely blame him.

After I had had some dinner, I had packed up the majority of my things, since we had our flight back to Vegas the next day. I had then gotten a shower and took some of my anti-anxiety medication, and went to bed early.

I prayed I'd be able to get some sleep.

* * *

_Around midnight…_

I suddenly woke up with a scream, having just had a terrible nightmare about Zak.

I dreamt we were still doing the investigation at Hunedoara Castle, and when Aaron and I had gone back to Vlad's Cell, we had heard Zak groaning in pain.

Billy had contacted us via walkie talkie, in a panic, that Zak was holding his chest and complaining of cramping and pain.

No matter how hard Aaron and I had struggled, we weren't able to open the trap door.

As I laid there trying to calm my heavy breathing, and tried to convince myself it had only been a nightmare, I realized I must have been crying in my sleep, as there were tear stains on my cheeks.

I was also absolutely freezing.

I went to move to pull the blankets up over me, but had a horrible realization.

_I can't move…_

It was then that I saw it.

There was a dark, tall, shadow figure standing in the corner of my hotel room.

It was so dark, I could clearly see it's form even in the darkness of the room.

I tried to reason with myself that it was just a shadow, or just my imagination, but then the figure started walking toward me.

When the figure was close enough, I could make out who it was.

It was Zak.

But he looked like _death_.

He was so pale, his skin was nearly grey.

He looked nearly skeletal in his face, his lips were nearly blue, and he also had dark bags under sunken eyes.

It was then I noticed his actual eyes.

Instead of their beautiful, hazel green colour, they were black.

_Pitch black._

_"Join me…in death…"_ Zak rasped, holding a grey, skeletal looking hand out toward me.

I let out the loudest scream I probably ever had in my thirty three years on Earth.

* * *

"Ali! Ali what's going on?!" I heard Zak's voice from outside the door of my hotel room.

I sat bolt upright and found myself breathing heavily as I looked around.

The dark, shadow figure was still in the corner of my room, just standing there.

"Ali? Are you okay?!" Zak exclaimed, suddenly walking into my room, flicking on one of the small lamps as he did so.

_How did he-_

"Is everything alright Miss?" I heard from the doorway.

I glanced over at the door and saw a hotel staff member standing in the doorway, with a key card in his hand.

Zak must have heard me screaming, or something, and had gotten a hotel staff member to come and unlock my door.

I sat frozen on the bed, and my eyes darted back to the corner of the room.

The figure was gone now.

"I'm fine now…thank you…" I forced myself to say, so the staff member would leave.

He must have been satisfied with my answer, because I heard the door to my hotel room close.

Zak walked over closer to the bed.

"Ali…what happened? I heard you screaming..." Zak asked softly.

"I…I had a terrible nightmare about you…you started having a heart attack in Vlad's cell and we couldn't open the trapdoor…" I started, my voice sounding panicked.

Zak frowned slightly as he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, sitting in front of me.

"Hey…I'm okay, it was just a dream," Zak said softly.

I shook my head slightly, my breathing starting to increase as I relived the dream, or dreams, in my head.

"I thought I had woken up, but now I'm not sure…I saw a shadow figure in the corner of my room…it came toward me, and it was you…but you looked like you were dead..." I said quietly, my voice cracking on the last word. "And then you said ' _Join me in death_ '…" I added, my eyes welling up with tears.

Zak looked stunned.

"It was so real…I thought you were…" I started, but a sob escaped my throat and I buried my face in my hands.

I felt so confused.

_Was this real? Or another nightmare?_

I suddenly felt the bed shift under Zak's weight as he moved closer to me, and then I felt his warm, strong arms wrap around me, and I knew this was real.

I threw my arms around him and gripped his back slightly.

I was so upset and disoriented, I barely noticed he was shirtless.

"It's okay…you're okay…" Zak said softly, gently rubbing my back.

Our arguments and my declaration of being done, were completely forgotten.

But I doubted they would be forgotten for long.

* * *

A few minutes passed before I was able to calm down enough and stopped crying.

Zak got up and left my sight long enough to grab the box of Kleenex from the bathroom, and then came and sat back down on the bed.

"Thank you," I mumbled, yanking a Kleenex from the box and I blew my nose, then took another Kleenex to do damage control on my puffy, tear stained eyes.

I saw Zak nod, and he had a look on his face like he wanted to ask me something.

"What…?" I asked quietly, partly afraid of his answer.

"Billy told me you got scratched in the chapel…" Zak said.

I could only nod in response.

"Let me see it," Zak said, a little too firmly, but I didn't argue with him.

I shifted my position so I was sitting sideways to him, and then lifted up my tank top enough to bare the scratches.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when I felt the tips of Zak's fingers lightly brush against my skin, and then he sighed quietly.

"Were you wearing your cross?" Zak asked, looking at me.

I let my tank top fall back down as I shifted my position to be facing him again, keeping my eyes cast downward.

"I forgot…" I replied quietly.

Zak sighed again.

"Ali…" He started, but I cut him off.

"I know…I was stupid, I know," I said, wiping my eyes again.

Zak didn't disagree with me.

"Ali…I would never call you- what is that…?" Zak suddenly asked, motioning to my upper arm.

_Shit…the bruise…_

"It's nothing," I said, casually trying to cover the bruise with my hand, but Zak wasn't having it.

"Don't tell me it's nothing," Zak said, then a look of realization came to his face. "I did that…in the Forest, didn't I?" Zak asked.

I sighed quietly and nodded.

"Fuck…" Zak muttered, looking upset and he turned away.

"Zak, it's fine. It's just a bruise. You didn't do it intentionally," I said.

Zak shook his head, still not looking at me.

I could sense he was upset with himself, but I didn't get the chance to comfort him further, because he changed the topic back to my nightmares.

"Hopefully what you saw was just a dream…and not something that followed you back here," Zak said softly.

_Oh shit…_

I hadn't thought of that, and now that it was in the forefront of my mind, I was scared to be alone.

So...despite everything, I asked the stupidest question I could of asked at that moment.

"Stay here with me…please?" I asked.

_For God sakes Ali, he probably hates your guts…_

Zak was silent for a minute before he stood up and started to walk around the end of the bed.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears again.

_You've lost him…you idiot…_ I thought.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

"Stay here with me…please?" Alicia asked.

Mere hours ago, she had said she was done with everything, and now she wanted me to stay?

_But how can I say no to her after what she just experienced…_

I stood up and started around the end of the bed, not noticing that tears had started to well up in her eyes again.

I turned off the nearby lamp that I had turned on when I entered the room, then walked up along the opposite side of the bed.

I briefly noticed the look of shock on her face, but it didn't last long, because it turned into a look of relief.

_She's just upset about the nightmares now…she'll go back to being done with it all…with me…in the morning…_ I thought.

I tried to ignore how much pain that thought caused me, as I pulled down the blankets on the bed and propped up a few of the pillows against the headboard.

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anyway - I hadn't slept yet - so there was no point in laying down flat.

I sat on the bed and leaned back against the propped up pillows, slouching down a bit so I was partially lying down.

I then glanced at Alicia and somewhat hesitantly held an arm out toward her.

_You're just making this harder on yourself bro…_

I watched Alicia as she scooted closer to me, and then slouched down so she was also partly laying down.

She draped her arm over my bare torso, her tiny hand resting on my bare chest, and then she laid her head to rest on my shoulder.

_Fuck…_

I tried to ignore how comfortable and safe I felt with her laying next to me – I knew it would be the last time I felt this way.

I gently wrapped my arm around her back, resting my hand on her arm, gently stroking her soft skin with my thumb.

I tried my best to ignore another wave of pain that came over me as I saw the bruise on her arm again.

_Maybe she's better off without me..._

I used my other hand to pull the blankets partially up over us, then leaned my head back against the pillows.

"Thank you…" I heard Alicia whisper.

I hesitated slightly before answering honestly.

"Anything for you…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

For the first time in my life, I found myself feeling a different emotion than I had ever felt with a woman before.

If this was going to be one of the last times I got to spend with Alicia, I never wanted the moment to end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Please don't hate me for that! lol**
> 
> **I apologize again for the short update. Although these two chapters are longer than I thought they were, so hopefully it doesn't seem too short.**
> 
> **Hopefully the next update will be longer.**


	82. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I know, another short update, but I have a good reason this time.**
> 
> **Tomorrow, I'm heading out of down to visit my grandmother, who's not doing so well. I'll be gone until Saturday, and even though I'll have the story with me, I doubt I'll have much chance to work on it. So I decided to post these two chapters to fill in for the gap in writing.**
> 
> **Without spoiling anything, I hope these chapters aren't too over the top.**
> 
> **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Reading your amazing comments blows my mind, and definitely make some dark days brighter. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 82: The Letter**

_Alicia's Point of View_

I woke up to the sound of the hotel rooms alarm clock.

I groaned quietly as I reached over to the nightstand and turned off the alarm.

It was then that the memories of the very early hours of the morning came back to me.

I looked back over my shoulder to find nothing but empty space beside me, the blankets slightly pushed down, and the pillows propped up on the headboard.

I was _alone_.

Zak must of left sometime after I had fallen asleep.

_It's your fault…you could of fixed things, but you didn't…_

When I had realized Zak was staying with me, I had felt so relieved, but I had also felt worried.

Would he still be there in the morning? Could this be a start to finding our way back to each other?

I knew I should have opened my mouth and apologized for everything that had happened since the Hoia Baicu Forest, but I had been too tired and too emotionally wrung out to deal with anything else.

Especially not after dreaming about Zak being dead.

I just wanted to curl up beside him, and relish in the safety, comfort, and knowledge he was alive.

And I had done all of that.

But now I was laying in bed by myself.

At that moment, I couldn't remember a time where I had felt more alone.

* * *

_Roughly six hours later…._

I was sitting next to Cheryl on our twenty hour flight back to Vegas.

Seeing Ashley and the guys outside the hotel earlier that morning had been awful.

They all greeted me - except Zak, who kept his distance – but generally everyone was very quiet as we loaded our luggage into the vans that were taking us to the airport.

Now, only five hours into our flight, I had never wished to be anywhere else more than I had at that moment.

I knew the guys were all experiencing lockdown hangovers, but I also knew that my actions at Hunedoara Castle were weighing heavily on everyone.

Zak had even gone so far as to change his seat at the check-in counter before we boarded the plane.

He had two seats to himself at the front of first class.

I felt horrible…I was still suffering from my cold, had a lockdown hangover, and most likely had just lost my job, lost a wonderful group of friends, and lost a man who was better than I could ever have imagined…

_I should of booked a separate flight home…_ I thought.

* * *

_Roughly two hours later…_

I was curled up against a pillow I had resting against the wall of the plane, snuggled up in my seat with the hood of my hoodie pulled low over my eyes, and my earbuds in, listening to music.

I wanted to be completely oblivious to the world.

Cheryl had left a few moments ago to go for a "pee break", but she seemed to be taking longer than to be expected.

As I stared out the window and watched the clouds pass by, I tried to figure out what I was going to do when we landed.

Did I really want to quit " _Ghost Adventures _"?__

No.

It was an amazing opportunity, and had given me a few answers to questions I had had about Emily, and I was beginning to understand the paranormal world a bit more.

I had also met a wonderful group of people, who had quickly become like family - people who had welcomed me with open arms and accepted me for who I was.

And then there was Zak…I knew now that I thought of him as more than just a friend to me.

After having the scare during his asthma attack, and then the scare with Aaron, and then my two nightmares of Zak being dead…I knew I…

_No…don't say those three words…it'll only hurt more if things don't work out…_ I thought.

I had to find a way to fix things…I couldn't lose all of these wonderful experiences and people that had come into my life.

I could _not_ lose Zak.

I knew I had to get up, march my ass to the front of the plane and apologize for everything.

_He'll reject you…_ The thought crossed my mind unwillingly.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_Fuck._

I closed my eyes and buried my face into my pillow, willing the fear to go away.

* * *

My eyes shot open when I suddenly felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

It was Cheryl.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Cheryl asked.

I shook my head, tapping the pause button on the screen of my phone, to stop the music I was listening too.

"No," I replied, and noticed an envelope in her hand. "What's that?" I asked.

She held the envelope out to me.

"It's for you," she replied, her voice slightly quiet.

I took the envelope and saw my name written across the front of it, and recognized the handwriting immediately.

It was _Zak's_.

"He stopped me for a minute on the way back from the bathroom, asked me to give that to you," Cheryl said.

I felt eager - but also dreaded - opening the envelope.

Assuming Zak had contacted the network to tell them of my ridiculous actions, maybe this envelope contained legal documents, terminating my contract with the network.

Or even worse, _suing_ me because they were under the impression I wanted out of my contract early.

A look of worry must of crossed my face, because I felt Cheryl rub my shoulder a bit.

"I'll give you some time to read it, I'm going to go sit with Aaron for a while," Cheryl said.

I simply nodded.

She smiled briefly at me before standing up, and vanished from my sight as she walked up the aisle toward where Aaron was sitting.

I looked down at the envelope and lightly ran my fingers over my name on the front of it, and then turned it over to open it.

I pulled two pieces of folded paper out of the envelope, and when I unfolded them, I was relieved to see that it was a handwritten letter.

_At least it's not legal documents, yet…_ I thought.

I took a bit of a deep breath before I began reading.

* * *

_Hey Doll…_

_As I start writing this, I realize I can't remember the last time I've written a letter to someone, other than fan mail, so I apologize in advance, because I know I most likely will suck at it._

_I didn't get a second of sleep last night, so I was able to do a lot of thinking…and I came to the conclusion that you're right._

_I should have taken my asthma attack more seriously, especially since it was probably the worst one I've had – that I can remember anyway. I guess I just didn't want to frighten you more than you already were. And I'll admit, I was probably trying to be a tough guy, like most guys do in those type of situations._

_Men are idiots, I know._

_You were also right about Aaron. I should of made the call myself to stop the investigation and force him to go to the hospital. I guess over the years, the guys and I have all just learned to take each other for our word when things happen on investigations. But I know that doesn't make it right._

_While you were sleeping last night, I started thinking about what you had said to me when we were in the forest. About how if the attack had happened to you, I would have been rushing our asses out of there, and you're right, I would have. I started to imagine you having an asthma attack, or having a possible heart attack…I even started thinking about the nightmare you had told me about – only with you trapped in that cell, and me being unable to get to you…it was absolutely agonizing…_

_I realized the incredible amount of fear and pain I most likely caused you, and I'm so sorry._

_I'm sorry for everything that happened in Romania…I truly am._

_I hate even thinking about writing this next sentence…I know in the back of my mind you also said that you were, or are, starting to wish you had never of taken the job…and probably wished you had never met me..._

_I don't know if you really meant it, or if it was just said in the heat of the moment. I hate the darkness you've had to go through since you joined us, and if I could fully protect you from it in someway, I would._

_Actually, I guess I can protect you from it, and I'm not...I'm being incredibly selfish by not telling you that you should leave…because more than likely, if you did quit, you'd go back to just having paranormal activity via Emily and you'd be rid of the darkness eventually._

_I know being around me doesn't help that…I hate myself at times for having let myself get so close to you, because I know it's affected you in a negative way…I'm sorry for both the emotional and physical pain I've caused you…_

_Before I end up writing something that will ultimately freak you out, I just want to say that as selfish as it is…I really don't want you to leave…but I understand if you need to._

_Please know that even if you do leave, I'll always be there for you,_

_Zak_

_P.S. Check your phone before you do anything else._

* * *

_Oh my god…_ I thought, staring at the letter with tears silently falling down my cheeks.

I took a bit of a deep breath before picking up my phone from my lap, wondering why in the world Zak wanted me to check it.

It was then I noticed I had missed a text from him, sent only a moment ago.

_"I've been looking into these 'boys' you like, and although they're not quite my style, they have a few good songs…I thought this one was appropriate…"_

I laughed slightly to myself, a bit surprised he was apparently "looking into" my favourite band, the " _Backstreet Boys_ ".

I clicked on the thumbnail for a video he had also sent me, noticing in the preview that " _DubSmash_ " was written in white font in the bottom right hand corner.

I knew the website.

" _DubSmash_ " is a popular website that has apps available that allow you to record a short video of yourself with audio from any range of genres, including: movies, TV, music, etc.

The video loaded up to show a very serious, but also a very tired looking Zak.

Since I still had my earbuds in, I didn't have to worry about the volume.

I was surprised when the music for the song " _Shape of My Heart_ " by the " _Backstreet Boys_ " started, and even more surprised to hear my favourite members – Brian Littrell – voice "come out" of Zak's mouth, as he acted out as if he were singing the song.

_"Baby, please try to forgive me,_   
_Stay here don't put out the glow,"_

I giggled quietly when Zak turned his phone to show the sun "glowing" outside the window he was sitting beside, before he turned the phone back on himself.

I was touched at his choice of song and lyrics for our situation.

_"Hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker,_   
_You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah,"_

I felt tears in my eyes again, both from being so touched by the lyrics, but also from the last line.

What kind of man does he think he's become?

_"Lookin' back on the things I've done,_   
_I was tryin' to be someone,_   
_I played my part, kept you in the dark,_   
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart."_

I managed not to laugh when Zak moved his phone toward his chest until the screen went black, as if he was trying to show me his heart.

_I can't leave…there's no way…_

I pulled the earbuds from my ears, and put them and my phone in the pocket of my backpack.

I also folded up Zak's letter and slipped it back into the envelope, and then put it into my backpack as well.

I then stood up, picking up my backpack and my pillow and stepped out into the aisle, before heading to the front of the plane – to Zak.


	83. Forgiveness and A Promise

**Chapter 83: Forgiveness and A Promise**

As I made my way toward the first row of seats, I stopped briefly at the row Aaron and Cheryl were sitting in.

Cheryl gave me a knowing smile when she saw me.

"You helped him with that, didn't you?" I asked, smiling a bit.

Cheryl laughed.

"I swear I didn't. He just asked me if you liked the song, and wanted to know who your favourite guy was. Pretty weird how it worked out…" Cheryl replied.

I was slightly stunned.

Zak had coincidentally picked that verse, with those lyrics, sung by my favourite member of the group?

_Wow…weird is an understatement…_

"So, are you two going to kiss and makeup now?" Aaron asked, before making kissy faces at me.

I noticed that Ashley, Jay, and Billy - who were all sitting nearby - were watching me for my response.

I felt my face flush.

"I'm going to ignore that question and just simply say…I'm not done with you guys yet," I replied, before walking forward again.

"Wooo! Yes!" I heard Aaron exclaim behind me, followed by laughter from the others.

I smiled to myself as I continued walking.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I sat staring out my window, completely on edge, hoping and praying that I would receive some sort of response from Alicia, even if it was just a text.

_That's if she even reads the letter bro…_ I thought, sighing quietly.

I was also hoping I didn't write anything that would upset her further.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly - I felt like shit.

I was having a lockdown hangover, and I still had a few symptoms of my cold – though it was a bit better - and I hadn't slept since the night before the lockdown.

All I could think of while I had been trying to sleep, was Alicia.

I _really_ didn't want her to leave.

I always feel so much peace and calmness when she's around, unlike anything I've experienced before.

I felt like fate had brought her into my life, not only to improve it, but to keep the darkness away as much as possible.

_Not to mention…she's making me happier than I've been in years…and not a chick looking for fame or money, like some of the "demons" from my dating past…_ I thought.

I hoped my video wouldn't anger Alicia either, since part of it was humorous.

When I had started browsing " _iTunes_ " and bought a few songs by the " _Backstreet Boys_ ", I was surprised by their music, for a "boy band".

Obviously, some of their earlier material was cheesy, but the last few years of material was pretty good.

I had a few songs and lyric selections in mind when I saw Cheryl coming back from the bathroom, and had quickly questioned her on the songs, and who Alicia's favourite member was.

When she said it was Brian Littrell, and she saw the confused look on my face, Cheryl laughed and then sat down with me.

Ultimately I decided on the final choice, but Cheryl had helped me greatly, since she was able to tell which member was singing what part.

After I decided on the song, I gave Cheryl the letter I had written and asked her to give it to Alicia, which she agreed upon.

I then proceeded to listen to the opening of the song I had chosen – " _Shape of My Heart_ " – a few times to get the lyrics set in my head.

The lyrics were almost perfect for our situation.

I was asking for forgiveness, an obvious one.

The " _don't put out the glow_ " part…well, I suppose it could relate to two things.

One being the "flames" or "sparks" that were between us, but I liked it for a different reason.

I was a happier, carefree, and calmer person when she was around, she was my light in the darkness of my world.

The chorus was pretty self explanatory too.

In the past, I dated the users, the famewhores – I'll admit it, the show was becoming popular, I was becoming more recognizable, and women threw themselves at me – so I let them.

But over the years of seeing ex-girlfriends experiencing paranormal activity around me, and as I grew older, I quickly tired of the drama that type of lifestyle brought me.

And as much as I believed that there was no one out there for me, I was quickly coming to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, Alicia could accept me and all my weirdness.

My thoughts were distracted and I suddenly jumped when I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey…sorry…is this seat taken?" Alicia asked, her voice a bit deeper and raspier than normal.

_She must still have her cold…but damn, her voice…_

I looked up to see her standing next to the empty seat beside me, carrying her backpack and pillow, and despite looking exhausted, she still looked beautiful.

_Oh please…say you're staying…_

I smiled slightly at her as I moved my backpack from the seat and put it on the floor at my feet.

"It's all yours…" I replied softly, trying not to get my hopes too high.

For all I knew, she could be here to tell me to leave her the hell alone.

I gently helped her set her backpack on the floor as she stepped into the row, and then sat down in the seat beside me, setting her pillow on top of her backpack.

Once she was settled, she looked at me.

"I'm sorry too, Zak...for everything…" Alicia said softly.

_Oh no…she's leaving…_

"I didn't mean what I said…I don't want to leave, and I don't regret taking the job…and I definitely don't regret having met you…" Alicia said, looking shy.

_She's so cute when she's shy…_

I wanted to leap from my seat and shout my relief to everyone on the plane.

"You don't…?" I asked softly.

She smiled a bit at me.

"No, I don't. I'm so sorry for making you feel like that.." She replied, tears swelling up in her eyes and starting to spill down over her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry...it's okay," I said softly, reaching up and gently wiping her tears away.

She looked at me with her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, before suddenly leaning forward and hugging me.

_Relief…_

I closed my eyes in relief and contentment, quickly moving to hug her back, tightly.

"I was so afraid you'd never forgive me…or that you'd reject me" Alicia said softly, her voice a bit shaky.

I bow my head down near hers and softly spoke near her ear.

"It's more my fault than yours, and Doll, I will _never_ reject you…" I said softly.

"Never?" Alicia replied softly.

"Never," I replied. "I was afraid too…that you really were regretting meeting me…" I added.

"Never," Alicia replied, causing me to myself as she quoted me. "And how can I hate you when you can sing like that?" She added, teasing.

I laughed, louder than I had in days, and also smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it doll," I replied, holding her close.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

_It's so nice to hear him call me "doll" again…_ I thought, as I stayed close to Zak, hugging him still.

It also felt wonderful to be in his arms again.

I could of stayed in them forever, but I felt him gently pull back to look at me.

"So…are we good now? Alls forgiven…?" Zak asked, looking slightly fearful that I'd say no.

I smiled a bit at him and nodded.

"Alls forgiven," I replied.

Zak nearly beamed with happiness.

"I'm so glad…" Zak said, somewhat shy.

He suddenly pulled me into a hug, as if to hide his shyness.

I smiled to myself and hugged him back.

"I'm glad too," I said softly.

* * *

After a moment or so, I felt Zak pull back and saw him reach up and lightly tug on the edge of my hood.

"Why are you hiding under this?" He asked, and started to push my hood back, but I stopped him.

"Because I'm sick and look like shit," I said, pulling the hood back into place.

Zak frowned slightly.

"You do not look like shit, just tired. And a cold still?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

I nodded.

"You look tired too…" I said, slightly worried.

I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I haven't slept since the night before last," Zak replied, causing me to frown.

"Should I go back to my seat? So you can try to- eek!" I exclaimed, feeling him wrap both arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Hell no. You're staying right here," Zak said, smiling at me.

I smiled in return, wrapping an arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Fine by me," I replied, suddenly feeling tired myself.

I felt a bit of surprise when Zak lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Good," Zak replied softly, before gently resting his head against mine.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, feeling more relaxed than I had in days.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Ali?" Zak asked softly.

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

"I just remembered, and wanted to tell you before I forgot, I heard back from the psychic couple I know that I was telling you about," Zak said.

I lifted my head up to look at him.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes. They're both willing to meet with us to talk about your visions and drawings," Zak replied.

I felt slightly relieved.

"That's great…" I replied.

Zak smiled a bit.

"I told them we were in the middle of an investigation, so they're going to fly in to Vegas next week. Give us time to recover and everything," Zak explained.

"Did they say anything about what they think it is…?" I asked.

Zak nodded slightly.

"The wife, Marti, she had the ability to draw spirits without a description from anyone. She doesn't react like you do, she just starts drawing. But she thinks you're probably similar to her. She calls it ' _Psychic Artistry_ '," Zak replied.

I thought for a moment before asking my next question.

"So…she hasn't exactly heard of what I do before?" I asked.

Zak shook his head slightly.

"No…but she believes it's a Psychic gift nonetheless," Zak replied.

I sighed quietly and leaned my head against his shoulder again.

"Yeah…a ' _gift_ ' that'll get me killed," I mumbled without thinking.

"What?" Zak exclaimed in shock, his body tensing.

_Way to ruin the moment Ali…_

"Nothing," I replied. "Let's just try to sleep," I added.

"No, tell me what you meant," Zak said, his voice sounding worried.

I sighed quietly.

I knew I couldn't keep my concerns from him, not after how I reacted to the issue of safety these past few days.

I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"When I had my…visions…on the way here, it really scared me this time. I realized that the only warning I have is knowing there's an upcoming investigation. But otherwise, I don't know when or where they'll happen. What if I'm driving and I suddenly have an attack?" I explained.

I saw the worry in Zak's eyes, but he gave me a reassuring look.

"You don't draw and drive do you?" Zak asked, trying to be funny.

Despite my fear, I did laugh slightly.

"Funny," I said quietly.

I felt Zak's arm tighten around me.

"Try not to worry. We'll figure this out somehow, so that we can roughly guess when you might have an episode," Zak said.

I nodded slightly, but didn't share his optimism.

"I guess so," I replied softly.

I felt the fingertips of Zak's free hand lightly brush along my jaw as he turned my head to make me look at him.

"Hey…I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," Zak said, looking me in the eyes.

Despite the unknown of my "gift", somehow, I knew he'd keep his promise.

I smiled a bit at him and rested my head against his shoulder again.

"Thank you Zak…" I said softly.

I could practically feel my insides melting when I felt Zak lightly kiss my forehead.

"No need to thank me doll," Zak replied softly.

I smiled to myself as I snuggled up closer to him and closed my eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Yay! They're speaking to each other again! lol**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed those two chapters, and keep on reviewing! :)**


	84. Shopping and Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Firstly, I want to say I'm so, so sorry for the long gap between updates! I'm also sorry this update is only a short one, again, but I wanted to get something up.**
> 
> **The trip to see my grandmother was rough, in more ways than one. On top of seeing my grandmother unwell, there was family drama that upset me. Needless to say, it wasn't a fun trip. Thank you to those of you who sent well wishes for my grandmother. :)**
> 
> **Since the trip, I hadn't felt like writing at all, to the point where I was worried I didn't want to write anymore. But writing these two chapters was fun once I got going, so hopefully I'm still good to go.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update. :)**

**Chapter 84: Shopping and Girl Talk**

After we had arrived back in Vegas, we all took a couple of days to recover from the trip.

Zak and I spent most of those couple of days together, either at his place or mine.

It felt like we were making up for lost time, even though it had only been a few days where we hadn't been speaking to each other.

I didn't think it would have been possible, but we seemed to grow even closer during our time together.

Anytime we had hung out at my place and Cheryl was around, she had kept teasing us to just "make out already".

Zak and I had laughed and told her off each time, but we'd also look at each other and then look away in embarrassment.

I had a gut feeling that _something_ would probably happen soon – I think we were just waiting for the right time.

But our time together didn't last for very long.

Because the Romanian investigation was to air in a couple of weeks for Halloween, and was also going to be shown at a premiere party in one week, Zak had to quickly get to work on editing with the editing crew.

The network decided to hold a premiere party, partly because it was the tenth season of the show, and I think partly as another way to introduce me.

Obviously, the party wouldn't be a large scale event, and most of the guests would be cast and crew from other _"Travel Channel"_ shows, but it was still a bit nerve wracking to think about.

It would be the first time anyone other than people who were a part of the GAC, and Cheryl, would see footage with me in it.

I had been feeling bad about Michael and Marti – the Psychic couple who were coming to talk to us – flying to Vegas with the sole intention to see me.

So, once I had found out about the party, I suggested that they wait a few extra days, and then they could attend the party and meet with us there.

Zak was fine with the idea, so he made the call, and Michael and Marti were fine with the idea as well.

With that settled, and Zak busy editing for the episode, Cheryl and I had gone on a few shopping trips through out the rest of the week to buy new outfits for the party – she was obviously invited as Aaron's date.

* * *

"Cheryl, for the last time, unless I actually see one _I_ want, I'm not buying a dress!" I exclaimed, as Cheryl and I browsed through clothing racks.

"But it's a premiere party! There's going to be a red carpet! With press!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Ugh, thanks for the reminder," I replied.

I thought it was a bit over the top of the network to have set the party up as a red carpet event.

Not that it would be like the _"Oscars"_ or anything, but still.

It also made me extremely nervous – I prayed I wouldn't have to do any interviews.

"Well, you need to be reminded! You're going to be posing for pictures!" Cheryl said.

"So? Women can't wear pants in pictures?" I asked, laughing at how silly that ended up sounding.

Cheryl laughed.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," Cheryl replied, taking a dress off the rack and looking it over.

"Look, I already talked to Zak about it, he said to wear whatever makes me comfortable," I explained.

"I don't believe you," Cheryl said, putting the dress back on the rack and pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting him," Cheryl replied, as she quickly typed on her phone.

"No! He's busy, don't bother him!" I exclaimed.

I knew how seriously Zak took editing each episode, and this episode was to be a two-hour special.

"Too late," Cheryl replied, showing me her phone to show she had sent a text already.

_Ugh._

"If he gets cranky, I'm blaming you," I muttered, looking through another rack of clothes.

Cheryl laughed.

"Don't worry, he won't get cranky," Cheryl said.

I just rolled my eyes.

Cheryl's eyes suddenly widened, then she laughed.

"What?" I asked, but had a feeling I'd regret it.

"I said: _'What's this I hear about you telling Ali she doesn't have to wear a dress?'_ And he replied: _'She doesn't have to wear anything if she doesn't want to'_ with a winky face," Cheryl replied, still laughing.

I felt my face flush.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

Cheryl laughed, then her expression changed, as if she had suddenly seen a basket full of puppies.

"Aww, he said: _'She looks good in everything she wears. I know she'll pick something awesome'_ ," Cheryl said, before typing a response.

I smiled as my face flushed again.

"You need to claim him girl, before someone else steals him," Cheryl teased.

I laughed quietly.

"Yes, I'm such an expert at claiming men," I replied, sarcastically.

Cheryl laughed.

I suddenly heard my phones ringtone sound, indicating I had received a text message.

I took out my phone and opened up the message - it was from Zak.

_"I'm only teasing. And don't let her pressure you. I know you'll look beautiful in whatever you pick. ;)"_

_Aww…_

Cheryl was right.

I did need to "claim" him before someone else did.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Cheryl and I had both bought a few pieces of clothing each, not having entirely decided on what exactly we would wear to the party.

We were now at a restaurant for a late lunch, having just ordered our meals and we each took a sip of our drinks that had just arrived.

"So…speaking about claiming men," Cheryl started, as if we had only been talking about it moments ago.

"Oh god…what?" I asked.

Cheryl laughed.

"Relax, I'm just curious. You and Zak are practically a couple already, why don't you make it official?" Cheryl asked.

I chuckled quietly.

"Like I have any experience in making first moves," I answered sarcastically.

"First time for everything," Cheryl said, winking at me.

I laughed quietly again.

"Maybe…but what if he rejects me?" I asked worriedly.

Cheryl looked at me like I had two heads.

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

I sighed quietly, absentmindedly stirring my drink with my straw.

"You know my self-confidence is shit," I mumbled.

Cheryl frowned slightly.

"I know, but it shouldn't be. You're beautiful, funny, loving, loyal," Cheryl started, causing me to blush slightly.

"Don't start," I muttered.

Cheryl laughed.

"It's true! And besides, Zak _adores_ you, we all see it," Cheryl replied.

I smiled despite myself.

"You think so…?" I asked softly, looking across the table at her.

"I _know_ so! It's obvious," Cheryl exclaimed.

I stirred my drink a bit again.

"I guess I'm just afraid…I don't want to lose what we have…and they always say you shouldn't get involved with someone you work with," I replied honestly.

Cheryl chuckled.

"True, but you guys don't exactly have normal jobs," Cheryl said.

I laughed slightly.

"I suppose that's true," I replied, watching my drink swirl in my glass as I stirred it.

Cheryl leaned forward and rested one of her hands over mine.

"I just think you two are great together…and why wait?" Cheryl asked.

I looked at her.

"Because I'm nervous as fuck…" I replied bluntly, then laughed.

Cheryl laughed too.

"Well, I think you're overly nervous. It's a lot of fun having a boyfriend," Cheryl said, winking at me again.

I laughed.

"Speaking of boyfriends, what about _you_ and Aaron? You two haven't exactly made things clear," I replied.

Cheryl laughed and smiled at me.

"We're dating…we just don't want to shout it from the rooftops yet. I mean, he was married before, and I think he kind of thought along the same lines as Zak – that he wouldn't find anyone," Cheryl explained.

I smiled.

"Well, even though it was a shock to me at first – he's not exactly you're usual type – I'm glad. You seem happy," I replied.

Cheryl's smile grew wider.

"He makes me laugh…I didn't realize before how much that matters to me. And I am happy," Cheryl replied.

I smiled.

"I'm glad," I replied.

Cheryl smiled and squeezed my hand briefly before pulling her hand back.

"It's what I want for you, to be happy," Cheryl said.

I smiled a bit more.

"I am happy," I replied.

Cheryl chuckled.

"I know, but I mean with Zakky-poo," Cheryl teased.

I laughed at her nickname for Zak.

"I think something might happen soon…just need the right moment…" I said honestly.

The waiter suddenly appeared with our food.

Cheryl waited until he left before responding.

"Good," Cheryl said, smiling at me.

I smiled in return as we began to eat.


	85. The Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note to post a link for an image of Alicia's hair, make up, and outfit.**
> 
>  
> 
> Alicia's hair, make up, and outfit: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/631317876734074880>

**Chapter 85: The Premiere**

_A few days later…_

It was the night of the premiere party, and my stomach was in knots.

The party was taking place at the _"LAX"_ nightclub inside the _"Luxor"_ Hotel and Casino.

I had decided on my outfit earlier in the day.

I was wearing a black, flowy tank top. It had skulls and crossbones on the front, and the entirety of the back of it was semi transparent, with the same skulls and crossbones pattern.

I had paired the top with a simple pair of black, faux leather pants – I figured that would add to the "sexy factor".

I also had a pair of black, platform heels that had small, silver studs on them, and a few silver skull and crossbones as well.

I had Zak's silver cross on, the amethyst ring he had also given me, and some simple, silver stud earrings - two in each ear.

I figured it was sexy enough – I was showing some skin without being uncomfortable, the pants were form fitting, but comfortable. And the skulls – totally GAC approved.

_I hope Zak likes it…_

My thoughts were distracted by Jennifer, the hair and makeup artist that was hired when I joined the crew.

She was the one who had styled me for the first photo shoot with the guys, and then for the vampire shoot Zak and I did.

"All done, what do you think?" Jennifer asked, as she turned my chair so I was facing the bathroom mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned once again by her work.

She had given me black, "cat eye" makeup for my eyes, but it wasn't over the top or too much.

Just the way I liked it.

And other than some foundation and such, she had used a shimmering, nude lip colour on my lips.

And my hair.

_Wow!_

She had done what I could only describe as a "messy, rocker style, reverse French braid".

It was essentially a reverse French braid, but with parts of it puffed up along the way, almost giving me a Mohawk effect.

I loved it.

"Once again, you amaze me Jen," I said, looking at her reflection in the mirror, smiling.

She smiled in return.

"I'm glad you like it," She replied. "Are you sure Cheryl doesn't want me to style her? I don't mind," Jennifer added.

I smiled.

"She's fine, she lives to do her hair and makeup," I replied as I stood up from the chair.

Jennifer laughed as she started cleaning up her things.

I suddenly heard my phones ringtone indicating a text message had arrived.

I grabbed my phone from the bathroom counter and checked the message.

Not surprisingly, it was a text from Zak.

_"Us manly men are on our way to pick you girls up ;)"_

I laughed quietly and typed a reply.

_"In a limo still?"_

Zak had decided to rent limos for the night to take us to and from the party, as a special "treat".

_"Of course doll :)"_

I smiled at Zak's reply and typed a response.

_"Alright, well I'm ready. I'll make sure Cheryl is ready."_

_"See you in a few doll."_

_"You bet."_

I walked out of the bathroom and down to Cheryl's room.

"Cheryl!" I called through the door. "Zak and Aaron are on their way over, so hurry up!" I added.

"Almost ready!" Cheryl called back.

"I think I have everything," I heard Jennifer say as she stepped out into the hall with her bag. "Have fun tonight," She added with a smile.

I smiled in return and I walked with her down the stairs.

"Thanks for coming over Jen, you're a lifesaver," I replied, as she slipped on her shoes.

"No need to thank me, I love hanging out with you," Jennifer said.

I smiled.

"I love hanging out with you too," I replied.

Jennifer smiled.

"Alright, see you later," She said as she opened the front door, and stepped outside.

"See you later," I replied, watching her to make sure she got to her car okay, and once she drove off, I closed the door.

I grabbed the black clutch I was using as a purse for the night from the nearby table, and went out into the kitchen and sat at the island counter, wanting to make sure I had everything I might need.

* * *

_About ten minutes later…_

"Wow! Your hair looks awesome!" I suddenly heard Cheryl's voice.

I turned to see her just reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, you look great!" I replied.

Cheryl was wearing a simple, strapless, just above the knee length, black dress with black heels, and her brown curls were styled to perfection.

She smiled at me.

"Thanks, you look great too!" She said, and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Cheryl chimed, as she practically skipped to the door in excitement.

I laughed as I closed up my clutch and stood up and headed over to the entryway, assuming it was the guys.

"Hello boys," Cheryl said, as she opened the door to find Zak and Aaron on the other side.

"Hey Cheryl," Zak said with a smile as he stepped inside, while Aaron was still standing outside, staring at Cheryl.

I laughed quietly until I noticed that Zak was now staring at _me_.

I smiled as my face flushed a bit.

He looked perfect as always, in a black, long sleeved shirt and dark, blue jeans.

"Hey…" I said, somewhat shyly, now completely ignoring Cheryl and Aaron fawning over each other.

Zak smiled as he walked over to me.

"Hey…you look amazing," Zak said softly, gently giving me a hug.

"Tha-" I started to say as a I hugged Zak in return, but stopped when I felt Zak's hands moving up and down over my back a bit.

I looked up at him to see him looking down at my back.

"Ooo, sort of see through, I like…" Zak said, with a smirk on his face.

I laughed quietly and jokingly shoved his arms away from me.

"You can look, but don't touch," I replied teasingly.

Zak laughed.

"Damn," He grumbled.

"Come on lovebirds, we don't want to be late!" Aaron suddenly said.

Zak and I both blushed, causing Aaron and Cheryl to laugh.

"You're one to talk," Zak muttered, as he rested a hand gently on my lower back and led me toward the door.

Aaron just laughed as he and Cheryl stepped outside.

* * *

_Roughly forty-five minutes later…_

"Oh my god…I'm so glad that's over," I said, as I sat down at our VIP table in a sectioned area on the second level of the _"LAX"_ nightclub.

We had finished up with the red carpet, the guys and I having posed for pictures, and then mainly Zak, Aaron and I did a few short interviews with different media sources.

I had felt incredibly nervous the entire time.

"You were great Shorty, don't worry about it," Aaron said with a smile, as he sat down next to Cheryl.

Billy, Diana, Jay and Ashley all took seats at the table as well.

"He's right doll," Zak said, sitting next to me and lightly kissing my cheek.

I smiled and looked toward the stage on the first floor as the lights throughout the club dimmed, and a man appeared onstage.

He thanked everyone for coming tonight, and then did a brief introduction for the sneak peek of the Halloween special, which was about to be shown on the large screen behind him.

"And now, the _'Ghost Adventures Crew'_ is proud to show you a sneak peak of their Season 10 premiere, a two hour special, that will air on Saturday, October 31st! You'll also get a look at their new investigator, Alicia Wilde!"

There was applause and cheers throughout the club as the lights darkened further, and the screen lit up and showcased a few big moments from past episodes.

"Alright Ali!" Cheryl cheered.

I felt my face flush.

"Shut up Cheryl," I mumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

 _"There are things in this world that we will never fully understand…"_ Zak's voice broadcasted throughout the club, as the _"Ghost Adventures"_ opening sequence started up.

"Here we go!" Aaron exclaimed excitedly.

"Woo!" Billy exclaimed too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zak wrap his arm along the top of my chair, and then felt his hand rest gently on my shoulder.

I glanced at him and saw him smiling as he watched the screen, his smile brightening slightly when a shot of me from an investigation appeared, with "Investigator" and my name written across the footage.

I smiled to myself as I looked back at the screen and tried to prepare myself for whatever reaction we were going to receive once the sneak peek was over.

* * *

_Roughly fifteen minutes later…_

The sneak peek - which had been intense and seemed to end far too soon – ended, the screen turning black briefly before a new image appeared on screen.

_Oh my god…_

It was a shot of Zak, shirtless, sitting on his throne in his dungeon, with me sitting on his lap.

 _It's footage from the vampire shoot!_ I thought.

I watched the screen in shock as Zak's hand travelled down along my side until it reached my thigh, where it then slid up under the hem of the dress I had been wearing and he grasped my thigh.

Then it showed Zak and I standing, with Zak behind me, and he leaned down and "bit" my neck, fake blood running down over my neck and chest.

"Holy shit!" Cheryl exclaimed in shock.

"This is hot!" Diana agreed, equally in shock.

I felt my face flush, and forced myself to keep my eyes on the screen when I felt Zak squeeze my shoulder.

The screen faded to black, and the words "On October 31st…" briefly appeared on screen before it faded to black again.

Then an image of Zak sitting on his throne appeared, while I slowly crept out from behind it, baring my vampire fangs at him.

"Woah Shorty!" Aaron exclaimed.

Billy and Jay both whistled.

I laughed and hid my face in my hands briefly, before peeking out between my fingers to watch the rest of the promo.

The shot faded to black once again, showing the words "Zak's biggest dream comes true…" briefly, before Zak and I reappeared.

I stepped out from the other side of the throne, and kneeled down, bringing Zak's arm out to the side and baring my fangs near his wrist as I looked into the camera.

 _Wow…it's like seeing a completely different person…_ I thought.

The image faded to a quick shot of the two of us standing, with me leaning up as if to kiss Zak, and then the image faded to show me standing behind Zak – fake blood on my lips and on his neck.

The screen faded to black, "As the Ghost Adventures Crew visits Dracula's homeland…".

A final shot of Zak and I came up, me standing behind him as a I ran my blood covered hands over his chest.

The screen faded to black, then a short clip of the four guys and I walking amongst some trees from the original promo we had shot appeared on screen, and the words "Ghost Adventures: Transylvania. October 31st" appeared near the bottom.

The screen went black as the lights came back on in the club, and the place erupted in applause and cheering.

"Holy shit bro! I want in next time!" Billy teased, looking across the table at Zak and I.

"Hey!" Diana said, jokingly elbowing him in the side.

Zak laughed and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

I knew my face must have been beet red.

"You knew that was going to show, didn't you?" I asked.

Zak grinned.

"Of course," He replied.

"Bastard!" I jokingly exclaimed, smacking him on the chest, causing everyone to laugh, including Zak and I.

He leaned over toward me.

"You gotta admit, it was pretty hot," Zak whispered near my ear.

I felt my face redden even more.

"Yeah," I muttered shyly.

Zak smiled to one side as he gently kissed my cheek then leaned back so he was sitting upright, and the others broke out in excited discussion about the sneak peek.

_Man, what a night. ___

__And it was only just beginning._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this update, despite its shortness!**
> 
> **I know they generally don't have parties like this for television shows, but there's a specific reason I came up with the idea. You'll find out why soon.**
> 
> **Keep your wonderful reviews coming! :)**


	86. Psychic Artistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Ugh, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I've been struggling a bit again.**
> 
> **This update is a bit of a big one, even though it's only three chapters. You'll understand why.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 86: Psychic Artistry**

After the sneak peek and the promo, the guys and I went down to the first level to mingle with some of the other guests – out of politeness, and to see what people were saying about the footage.

Everyone we talked to loved it, and they welcomed me to the show and I received various comments about how great I was in the sneak peek.

And of course, a few people – mainly men – loved the vampire themed promo.

_Embarrassing, big time!_

Zak introduced me to several people he knew from other shows on the network, and a few other people who were specialists in the paranormal field.

After mingling for about an hour or so, I think Zak sensed I was starting to become uncomfortable, because he was the one who suggested we go back upstairs for a while.

"Thank you for the rescue…" I said as Zak, the guys and I took our seats at the table once again.

Zak smiled at me.

"No problem doll, I figured you were probably starting to feel overwhelmed," Zak replied.

"I was. I'm glad the feedback is positive and all that…but I'm not used to it," I said softly.

"Well, you better get used to it," Zak said, winking at me.

I smiled.

Suddenly, one of the security guards who had been stationed near the stairs, walked up to our table.

"Mr. Bagans? A Michael and Marti Parry are here to see you," The man said.

"Oh, great!" Zak said, as he stood up. "I'll be right back," he added, looking at me.

I smiled in response.

My nerves started kicking in again, unsure of what Michael and Marti would think of me, or my "gift".

"Would you guys un…mind going to mingle again? Or dance? Or something?" Zak asked, looking at the others, laughing slightly at himself.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Ashley replied jokingly.

"They don't have to leave Zak, I don't mind," I said, not wanting to be rude.

Zak hesitated a bit as he looked at me.

"I just thought it might be better if it was just the four us…" Zak said, sounding unsure.

"It's fine Ali, Zak's probably right. It'll be easier to talk with just the four of you," Diana commented.

"Besides, it's about time we got some dancing going on up in here!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Aaron, Billy and Jay all groaned.

The girls and I laughed as they all started to get up from the table and, in pairs, went their separate ways.

"Alright, be right back," Zak said again, lightly rubbing a hand over my back before he started to walk off with the security guard.

I smiled a bit to myself and took a deep breath.

_I hope this goes well…_

"Oh, wait!" Zak suddenly exclaimed, jogging back a few steps to me. "I haven't told them anything about your parents or Emily…just to see if they pick up on anything," Zak said.

I nodded.

"That's fine," I replied.

Zak smiled and walked off with the security guard again.

_Well…this should be interesting…_

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

I stood up from the table as Zak returned with Michael and Marti, and Zak did the introductions.

"Michael, Marti, this is Alicia. Ali, Michael and Marti Parry," Zak said.

I shook hands first with Michael, and then with Marti.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Michael said.

"You did a wonderful job in the footage we saw," Marti commented.

I felt my face flush a bit, but smiled as I nodded in thanks.

"It's pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me," I said.

Michael and Marti both smiled.

"It's no problem at all. We're very interested in hearing more about your gift," Michael said.

I smiled a bit.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Zak remarked, motioning toward the table.

Zak and I sat in out seats, while Michael and Marti sat across from us.

"Can I get you some drinks?" Zak asked.

"Oh no, we're fine, thank you," Marti said.

"We had some drinks downstairs," Michael added.

"Alright, do you want anything doll?" Zak asked, looking at me.

I smiled a bit.

"I wouldn't mind some water," I replied honestly.

Zak smiled.

"Coming right up, I'll go get it while you three get acquainted," Zak said, standing up again and walking out from our sectioned area once again.

_Oh boy…alright, don't be shy, they're here to help…_

"So, Zak told us your first episode was before investigating on the ' _Queen Mary_ '?" Marti asked, gently.

I smiled a bit, relieved I didn't have to think of how to start.

"Yes, I was in my hotel room a few hours before the investigation was to start. I enjoy drawing as a hobby, and was drawing in a sketchbook to calm myself before the lockdown," I explained.

Michael and Marti both looked very interested in my story, hanging on my every word.

"What happened next?" Michael asked.

"That's the thing…I don't remember. I woke up and found I had done three full drawings and had ripped them out of my sketchbook. Then Aaron knocked on my hotel room door, and I showed them to him. Then we all went to dinner. It wasn't until we had heard a story from an interviewee that correlated with one of my drawings that I told Zak," I explained.

"Do you have them with you?" Marti asked.

I nodded, picking up my clutch from the empty seat beside me.

"I do. They have been folded a few times though," I replied, opening my clutch and pulling out six pieces of paper all together – the three drawings from the " _Queen Mary_ " investigation, and the three drawings from the Romania investigation.

I handed the first three drawings to them first.

As Michael and Marti carefully unfolded a drawing each, Zak returned with drinks for the two of us.

"Here you go," Zak said, setting a bottle of water and a glass in front of me, before sitting down with his own bottle of water and a glass.

I smiled.

"Thank you…you could of gotten a beer if you wanted," I said softly.

I felt like ever since he had learned that my parents had been killed by a drunk driver, he seemed to avoid drinking alcohol around me.

I didn't drink, but I didn't mind if other people did.

"I'm fine, I don't need it," Zak said softly, smiling at me.

I smiled in return.

"So, where are we?" Zak asked, pouring some water into his glass.

"They're looking at the drawings from the ' _Queen Mary_ ' investigation," I said.

Michael and Marti had the three drawings on the table in front of them.

Michael was the first one to look up at me.

"These are very well drawn, you're quite talented, if I may say so," Michael said.

I smiled, my face flushing slightly.

"Thank you…" I replied.

I nearly jumped when I suddenly felt Zak's hand on one of my knees under the table.

_What is he doing…?_

I then felt his hand move up my thigh a bit, and before I could panic – thinking that maybe he was suddenly having some sort of lack of remembrance to my innocence - I felt Zak gently take one of my hands in his, stroking the top of it with his thumb.

I smiled, both at the sweet gesture, and at the soothing feeling that came over me as his thumb stroked my skin.

"So all three of these drawings ended up matching events that happened on the ship?" Marti asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, we heard stories from interviewees that explained the events that took place, and they match up with each drawing," Zak explained.

"And you have no recollection of drawing them?" Michael asked.

I shook my head.

"No…" I replied.

I felt Zak gently squeeze my hand.

"Can we see the other three drawings?" Marti asked.

I nodded and took the remaining drawings from my clutch and handed them too her.

While Zak and I gave them a minute to look over the drawings, I briefly let go of Zak's hand to pour some water into my glass, taking a sip of it.

I put my hand back in Zak's, as he had left his hand on my lap, with his fingers spread out, as if waiting for my hand to return.

I smiled at him when he squeezed my hand once his fingers wrapped around my hand again.

Zak smiled back at me.

Michael and Marti looked over the drawings, particularly the one with Aaron holding his arm.

"We saw a bit of this in the sneak peek, did we not?" Michael asked.

Zak nodded.

"Yes," He answered.

I also noticed that both Michael and Marti seemed interested in the drawing with Emily in it, but I said nothing.

"If I remember correctly, you saw this episode happen?" Michael asked, looking at Zak.

He nodded.

"I did," he replied softly, as if he didn't want to think about it.

"What happened?" Marti asked gently.

It was my turn to squeeze Zak's hand, and he smiled briefly at me before answering.

"We were sitting beside each other, on the flight to Romania. She was drawing in her sketchbook, and I was just playing around with my phone. She suddenly complained of her vision being blurry. I suggested she try to sleep, that maybe she was just tired. The next thing I knew, she ripped the page she had been drawing on out of her sketchbook, and started sketching incredibly fast," Zak explained.

"Was she doing anything else physically?" Marti asked.

"She was staring straight ahead, unblinking…like she was seeing something the rest of us couldn't. At one point, her friend tried to take the sketchbook from her, and Ali gripped it so tightly her knuckles were white," Zak answered.

He looked pained the entire time he spoke, I felt horrible for causing him this pain.

I squeezed his hand gently.

"And you have no recollection of doing these drawings either?" Michael asked, looking at me.

I shook my head.

"No," I replied softly.

There was silence for a few moments before Marti spoke up.

"It sounds to me like you're having psychic visions of the future, or possibly the past, and for whatever reason, you draw what you're seeing on paper. It would be interesting, the next time you have a lockdown planned, to keep away from your sketchbook. Maybe you'd just have the visions," Marti said.

"Is there anyway to stop them…? I'm worried about having an episode while I'm driving or something…" I said, softly.

Marti looked sympathetic.

"I can understand that fear. But in any cases of psychic gifts we've come across, they generally seem to only happen in safe places. Another mystery to the many of the psychic and paranormal world," Marti replied.

"Your first two episodes happened the day of your lockdown. Worse case scenario, just be mindful you might have an episode and try to stay at home, or at the hotel, or wherever you are that's a safe place," Michael added.

"That makes sense…" I said.

Zak smiled a bit at me.

"A little less scary now?" Zak asked.

I smiled a bit at him.

"A little," I replied.

"Just try to think of it as a gift. It can help you learn more about the history on your investigations, and possible warn you of future danger," Marti said, pointing at the drawing of Aaron.

Before I could respond, Michael suddenly picked up the drawing of Emily in the forest, and looked at it, then at the empty space next to Zak.

Marti suddenly reached into a small backpack she had with her, pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil.

Then Michael turned and looked at me.

"You had a younger sister, didn't you?" Michael asked.

I blinked in shock.

"Yes…she drowned in a river near our house when she I was fourteen. She was twelve-years-old," I replied softly.

I noticed that Marti had started sketching.

"Is this her in the drawing?" Michael asked.

I nodded again.

"She's here with us," Michael said.

I stared at him.

"She is?" I asked.

"Yes, she's standing next to Zak," Michael said, looking at the empty space beside him.

Zak sort of jumped and looked at the spot next to him, then at his free hand that was resting on the table.

"My hand just became cold…" Zak said.

Marti was still sketching away.

Michael nodded in response to Zak.

"She's holding your hand," Michael said, then paused briefly, as if listening to something. "She likes you," Michael added.

I sat there in complete shock.

But I also felt my eyes watering.

_She likes Zak…?_

Zak seemed equally shocked.

"She likes me…?" Zak questioned quietly, looking at his hand on the table still.

"Yes. She thinks you're very nice, and funny, and she likes how you look after Alicia," Michael said.

I smiled, feeling a few tears escape my eyes, which I quickly and carefully wiped away, not wanting to ruin my makeup.

Zak's face almost became emotional, and he turned and looked at the spot next to him.

"I care about your sister very much…" Zak said softly.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Michael smiled.

"She's telling me she knows. And she's thankful for it, because…she's saying Alicia used to be sad all the time, but she's happier now," Michael said.

I felt my face flush a tiny bit, but also smiled.

It was the truth.

Zak smiled and looked at the empty space again.

"I'm glad to hear that Emily," Zak said.

Zak suddenly jumped a bit.

"My left side is cold…" Zak said.

Now, even Michael looked a bit emotional.

"She's giving you a hug," Michael said softly.

Zak looked stunned, but looked down at himself a bit, and he adjusted his arm as if he he were hugging a young girl next to him.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you, you seem like a real sweetheart," Zak said softly.

_Oh my god…_

I felt tears in my eyes and leaned forward against the table a bit, resting one elbow on top of it and rested my head against my hand.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you…" Michael said softly.

I looked up at him, despite my tears, and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you're telling us this…" I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, Marti carefully tore a page from her sketch pad and handed her sketch to me.

It was a perfect drawing of Emily, and she didn't look like she had been in a river.

She looked normal.

I became even more emotional because the drawing included Zak – Marti had drawn Emily standing next to Zak, holding his hand, like Michael had described.

"Oh…woah…" Zak said, looking at the drawing, and once again seemed to become a bit emotional.

He then suddenly looked at the space next to him again, and then up at Michael.

"She's gone, but she said she'll always come around," Michael said.

I lost it then.

Between hearing that Emily approved of Zak, and seeing Zak act affectionate "toward" her, and now had a drawing of my sister - looking happy and healthy - holding the hand of the most important man in my life…it was too much to take in.

I leaned back in my chair, covering my face with my hands, and started to cry quietly.

_Thank god for waterproof makeup…_

I moved my hands away slightly when I felt Zak's arms wrapping around me.

"Come here doll…" Zak said softly.

He had turned in his chair so he was facing me, and he gently pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

I snuggled against him and wrapped one arm around him tightly and cried into his chest, doing my best to be quiet – not wanting to draw attention, and also a bit embarrassed with Michael and Marti sitting across the table.

_Oh Emily…I miss you so much…_


	87. The Ex

**Chapter 87: The Ex**

After a few minutes of crying quietly in Zak's arms, I managed to pull myself together and gently pulled back from him.

I took some Kleenex out of my clutch and, as politely as possible, blew my nose.

_God…I hope my makeup is still intact…_ I thought.

"We're sorry for upsetting you, but Emily really wanted you to know how she feels," Michael said softly.

I shook my head slightly as I carefully wiped my eyes with another Kleenex.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. All of this is just overwhelming," I said softly.

I felt Zak gently rub my back.

Marti gave me a reassuring smile.

"I can only imagine. But we know you'll be a wonderful addition to the show," Marti said.

I smiled at her.

It was nice to hear some feedback from someone other than Cheryl, Ashley, and the guys.

"I hope so," I said softly.

"You are," Zak said softly, rubbing my back still.

I smiled at him and then looked at Michael and Marti, suddenly thinking of something.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Of course," Michael answered.

"Is…or was there…anyone else here with us?" I asked.

Michael shook his head slightly.

"Just your sister. Why do you ask?" Michael replied.

I frowned a bit.

"We lost our parents in a car accident two years before Emily died…I've seen Emily constantly since then, but I've never seen my parents…I was just hoping…" I trailed off.

I could feel myself become emotional again.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they haven't been around. I've met several people who have loved ones around them, but they were unaware," Michael said.

"Really..?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Michael responded.

That made me feel a bit better.

All my life I always wondered why I could see Emily, but never saw my parents. I often worried that they blamed me for the accident, and that was the reasoning for why I never saw them.

"I'm sure they're very proud of you, either way," Marti said.

I smiled.

"We still don't understand the paranormal and how exactly things work. Some spirits show themselves to us, some don't. It might be because, for one reason or another, they can't, or they feel they don't need to," Michael commented.

I nodded in understanding.

"Did you…get any sort of sense that Emily's not at peace? I've often wondered if I don't see my parents because they found peace…and Emily hasn't…" I said.

Zak continued to rub my back soothingly.

"No, I didn't pick up on any sort of pain or unease. Your parents may have found peace, if we are to believe that spirits do 'enter a light' or such, but that doesn't necessarily mean that spirits around us are not at peace," Michael replied.

"Some spirits seem to be more at peace hanging around in our world, maybe that's the case with Emily," Zak suggested.

I nodded slightly.

"I hope so," I said softly.

Zak rested his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it in reassurance.

"Michael, we should probably get going," Marti commented, glancing at her watch. "We have an early flight tomorrow," she added.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you," I said, standing up along with Zak, as Michael and Marti stood up as well.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright," Michael said, smiling at me.

"Thank you guys for coming out," Zak said, as he walked around the table and shook Michael's hand, and gave Marti a brief hug.

"Our pleasure," Marti said. "It was nice to meet you Alicia," she added, as her and I hugged.

I smiled as I pulled back.

"It was nice to meet you too, thank you again for meeting with us," I replied, briefly hugging Michael as he hugged me.

"It was no problem at all. If you ever have any other questions, feel free to contact us," Michael said as he pulled back.

I smiled.

"I will, thank you," I replied.

"Have a safe flight guys," Zak said, as Michael and Marti started to step away from the table.

"Thank you. Good luck on the rest of the season!" Marti replied.

Zak and I both smiled.

"Thanks," Zak and I said in unison, causing all four of us to chuckle.

"See you again," Michael remarked, before he and Marti headed for the stairs leading to the first level.

"Bye, thank you again!" I replied.

* * *

"So, did that help at all?" Zak asked, as we moved back to the side of the table we had been sitting on.

"It did I think…I feel a bit more at ease about it. Thank you for contacting them," I replied, as I folded up the drawings and put them back into my clutch.

Zak smiled and rubbed my back a bit.

"No problem doll. I'm glad it helped," Zak replied.

I smiled and went to sit back down in my seat, but stopped part way and stood back up.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room and make sure I don't have raccoon eyes," I said, picking my clutch up from the table.

Zak laughed.

"You don't, you look beautiful as always," Zak said.

I felt my face flush a bit.

"Thank you…but I'll feel better if I go freshen up anyway," I replied.

Zak smiled and nodded, stepping aside to let me walk past him.

"Alright, but hurry back," Zak said.

I smiled as I stepped out of our sectioned area.

"I will," I replied, heading for the stairs.

I could feel Zak's eyes on me the entire time.

* * *

_Roughly ten minutes later…_

After I used the facilities and checked my makeup in the mirror, I walked out of the ladies room and headed back to the stairs.

Just as I was about to reach them, I heard an unfamiliar, female voice call my name over the music.

"Alicia Wilde?"

I turned around and knew my expression went blank at who I saw standing there.

Shannon McPhee, Zak's ex-girlfriend.

_What in the hell is she doing here?_

I felt uncomfortable looking at her, not only because she once dated Zak, but because of how she was dressed.

Her platinum blonde hair was down, and she had on more than enough makeup.

She was wearing a red dress – very, _very_ low cut, and very, _very_ short.

I could feel the little self esteem I had plummeting.

At my stunned silence, Shannon smiled sweetly as she stepped closer to me, holding out her hand.

"I'm Shannon McPhee. I used to date Zak," She said proudly, as if it was some award winning accomplishment.

I was still stunned, but managed to force myself to shake her hand.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a member of the crew, you must be so excited!" She exclaimed happily, but I knew it was fake happiness.

Regardless, I kept my composure.

"Un...thank you…and yes, I've very excited," I replied politely.

She practically beamed at me, but once again, I sensed the fakeness behind it.

"So, where is Zak?" She asked, with an air of expectancy.

_What the- had Zak invited her…?_

"He's upstairs…" I replied, seemingly emotionless.

But inside I felt like I was falling apart.

All my insecurities and negative thoughts about myself were coming to the surface.

"Oh, I should of figured. The shy little boy," She said teasingly, and started to walk past me toward the stairs.

I stood there in silence, unsure of how to react.

"Oh, by the way," Shannon said, turning to look back at me.

I turned to look at her.

"I don't mean to pry…but it was kind of obvious in that sneak peek and promo that you have feelings for Zak," she started.

_What?!_

"And I don't mean to be rude…but sweetheart, you're just not his type," Shannon said, smiling sympathetically at me.

I stared at her in stunned silence again.

"It's so obvious to me just from meeting you, that you're the quiet, shy type. Zak likes women who are…more outgoing," she said, smiling to one side. "More willing to be sexy...and show a little more skin," She added bluntly, looking me up and down, clearly thinking my outfit for the night wasn't good enough.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

It was like she knew all my insecurities and was throwing them in my face.

I opened my mouth to say something – anything – to tell her that she was wrong, that Zak had changed.

But no words came to me.

"I just thought I'd mention it…don't want you to end up with a broken heart, like so many other girls have," Shannon said with a smile, as if she was doing me a favour. "It was nice to meet you!" She added, all friendly like, before she walked over to the security guard stationed at the bottom of the stairs – who immediately started to fall under her spell.

_Oh god…_

I immediately turned and quickly made my way through the crowd of people, heading for the entrance.


	88. Right Time?

**Chapter 88: Right Time?**

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

_I wonder what's taking Ali so long…_ I thought, as I sat playing with my phone.

She had said she was only going to freshen up, but now I was starting to wonder if she was still upset about Michael's revelations about Emily.

Knowing I was probably being an over protective idiot, I stood up, pocketing my phone, and headed toward the stairs to go and check on her.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs, I don't know what caused me to look up, but I did.

And what I saw worried me.

Alicia was heading toward the entrance, rather quickly.

_Shit…she must be upset about Emily…_ I thought.

"Zak! There you are!" I heard a familiar, female, voice call up from the first level.

I looked down the stairs and saw her – Shannon McPhee – my ex girlfriend.

_How the hell did she get in here?!_

I walked down the stairs, with absolutely no intention on stopping to talk to her, but she stopped me, by throwing herself at me and giving me a hug.

I felt my entire body cringe.

I pulled back away from her, without returning the hug, and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" I asked firmly.

"Hey now, why the attitude?" She asked, doing her best innocent look.

At one point in my life, that look, along with her low cut and short red dress, would have drawn me right in.

But now, it just made me sick.

"I'm still friends with some of the crew," Shannon replied with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes.

_More like fuck buddies._

"Well, that's great. But I need to go," I said, starting to walk around her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Aww, don't leave yet. I thought we could catch up? Maybe have a few drinks?" She winked at me.

"Are you serious? You fu- you cheated on me!" I exclaimed, trying very hard not to yell.

She did her best impersonation of looking remorseful, but I didn't buy it for one second.

"I know, but I regret it so much," She started, gently resting a hand on my chest. "I'm so sorry Zak, I really am," She added, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I just laughed, and she looked offended.

"You're not sorry. And even if you were, there's no way in hell I'd hook up with you again," I retorted, and started walking again.

"Oh, let me guess, you've fallen for that quiet, shy, innocent girl?" Shannon said.

I immediately whirled around to look at her.

She had a smile on her face.

"You didn't-" I started, the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together.

"We bumped into each other near the stairs. We had a nice little chat," Shannon commented, with a smirk on her face.

My eyes narrowed.

"What did you say to her?" I nearly growled.

I was pissed off.

"That she wasn't your type. I mean, come on, wearing pants to a premiere party?" Shannon said, laughing.

My eyes narrowed further.

"She wears clothes she's comfortable in. There's nothing wrong with that," I retorted defensively.

Shannon laughed again, before slinking closer to me.

"Oh come on, she wasn't sexy in that vampire act. I know what you like," Shannon said, trailing her hand up along my arm toward my chest.

I grabbed her hand and shoved it away from me.

"Actually, you don't. Alicia was sexy in that 'vampire act', and she's sexier and more beautiful than you _ever_ were," I said firmly.

Shannon looked stunned.

"You can't be serious?" She laughed.

"I'm deadly serious. Stay away from her, and stay away from me-" I started to say, but she moved closer to me.

"But Zak…" She said softly, sticking her chest out toward me and doing her best to try to lure me in.

Years ago, I would have been all over her, but now, I wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between us as I could.

I stepped back away from her, and motioned to a nearby security guard who was at the stairs.

Shannon looked offended at my rebuttal of her come on.

"Can I help you Mr. Bagans?" The security guard asked.

"Yes, escort this woman out of the building. She's not wanted here," I said.

"Yes sir," the security guard replied.

"Zak!" Shannon exclaimed, as the guard gently, but firmly took hold of her arms and started leading her toward a back entrance, but I ignored her.

I turned and quickly headed toward the main entrance where Alicia had gone.

There was no way I was going to let her convince herself she wasn't good enough.

Because in my eyes, she was absolutely perfect.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View_

I finally managed to leave the " _LAX_ " nightclub, emerging into the lobby of the " _Luxor Hotel and Casino_ ".

_Still so many people around…_

I felt like they were all looking at me – judging me, laughing at me, thinking to themselves, _"she thinks she compete with Shannon? Ha! What a joke!"_

I felt my eyes burning from trying to hold back tears, and I felt my chest starting to ache, realizing my breathing had quickened with my anxiety.

I quickly made my way across the lobby to the main entrance and walked outside.

The main entrance of the " _Luxor_ " was shaped like a giant Sphinx, with it's long, front legs stretched out along the pathway that lead to the doors leading inside.

I knew that the " _Luxor_ " had valet parking, but I couldn't take the limo – Aaron, Zak and Cheryl had all come in the same limo.

Plus, I didn't even know if the limo would have gone to valet parking.

_Ugh, you're such an idiot!_

I started walking along the fairly long path between the Sphinx's legs, heading toward the main parking lot across the road – the road where most of the people being dropped of room place.

I realized my only option was to call a cab.

I took out my phone from my clutch, and noticed I had a text from Zak:

_"Where are you? I know what happened, don't leave."_

I felt tears forming in my eyes again.

I ignored his text and found the number online for a cab company, and dialled the number.

* * *

As I was calling for the cab, it had started to rain a bit.

But I knew I couldn't go back inside, because I wouldn't be able to see when the cab arrived.

_Shit…_

I felt tears fall down my cheeks, amongst the increasing rain, as I paced around near the end of the Sphinx's legs.

Shannon's words started to come back to me as I paced.

_"It's so obvious to me just from meeting you, that you're the quiet, shy type. Zak likes women who are…more outgoing," she said, smiling to one side. "More willing to be sexy and show a little more skin," She added bluntly._

How could I deny that?

After seeing Shannon in the flesh, seeing what she was really like - a woman Zak had once dated?

_But she cheated on him…_

_"Pfft, that won't matter once he sees her,"_ my inner negativity countered.

"Fuck…she's right…I can't compete with the other girls he's dated…" I muttered to myself, more tears forming in my eyes. "I'm just an unattractive virgin…" I added as an afterthought.

"Ali! What are you doing out in the rain?!" I suddenly heard Zak yell.

I glanced back to see him running toward me.

_Fuck…_

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I walked outside, hoping I was wrong that Alicia was leaving, but then I found her near the end of the pathway.

It had started to rain, and she already looked to be getting thoroughly soaked.

"Ali! What are you doing out in the rain?!" I yelled, and started jogging along the path to meet her.

When I reached her, I could hear her crying, causing me to frown.

"I'm taking a cab home," she replied, trying to sound okay, but I knew she wasn't.

"Ali…I saw Shannon, she-" I started, but Alicia cut me off.

"Then why are you out here? Didn't you invite her?" She asked, not looking at me.

I found her questioning if I had invited Shannon stung a bit, but I knew she was bothered by what Shannon had said, so I didn't hold it against her.

"Would you invite someone to a party who cheated on you?" I replied, slightly bitter.

Alicia frowned as she looked away.

"No…" She replied quietly.

I frowned a bit, knowing my tone had probably upset her.

"I'm out here because I was coming to check on you…and saw you leaving. Then I saw her. She told me she ran into you, and she told me what she said, it's not true," I said, wiping rain from my face.

Before I could suggest going back inside, Alicia spoke.

"You were coming to check on me?" Alicia asked softly.

I nodded.

"Of course…I was worried you were still upset about the meeting with Michael and Marti," I replied.

She smiled slightly, but then her expression changed to sadness again.

"What Shannon said is true…I can't compete against her-" She started, but I stepped up to her, gently resting my hand on her arm.

"There is no competition Ali, I told you that," I said.

I was shocked when she stepped back away from me, but then felt my heart ache as she finally looked at me – the pain in her eyes was clear as day.

"There is Zak! You used to date her, and yes, she cheated on you, but look at her!" Alicia said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she continued.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body, she knows how to be sexy-" Alicia started, the pain becoming more evident in her voice.

"Her body is not perfect, it's fake. And I want more than just looks!" I said, a little hurt at the implication.

Alicia looked away.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said quietly, wiping rain from her face.

It was outright pouring now, we were both drenched.

I started to become a bit concerned about her well being, since she had been out in the rain longer than I had.

"I know…let's go inside to talk about this, please?" I said, holding a hand out to her, but she shook her head.

"I can't Zak, I can't," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

I frowned as I let my hand drop back to my side.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…I'm ugly, and-" She started, but I immediately cut her off.

"You are not ugly! And don't you dare say that again!" I said firmly.

I heard her whimper quietly, in emotional pain, as she hugged herself, shivering slightly from the rain.

I frowned, wanting to pull her into my arms and take her pain away, but I was afraid it would push her further away.

"Zak…I'm broken. I've gone too many years doubting myself. I'm always going to doubt myself and create this drama, and I know you don't want drama, you've said it before. I'm not good enough…" Alicia said quietly.

I didn't mean for it to happen, but I felt my frustration boil over.

"Damn it, Ali! What do I have to do to prove to you that you are enough to me?!" I asked, wiping rain from my face again.

_Ugh! Damn rain!_

"I don't know!" Alicia cried, looking at me with a face full of pain, before looking away.

Seeing her pain killed me.

_Maybe I need more than words…_

I hesitated slightly.

Was it the right time? What if it pushed her away?

_She's already trying to push herself away…_

Hearing Alicia let out a quiet sob pushed me over the edge.

"Well, maybe this will convince you," I said, as I stepped up to her, ignoring the brief questioning look she gave me.

I grabbed her firmly around the waist, pulled her against me, and pressed my lips against hers, letting every ounce of my feelings for her come through in the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Eeek! Lol!**
> 
> **So I know you guys have been waiting forever for that, and I hope it (so far) filled your expectations. I've been debating for a while now the "where and when" of this moment. This is the reason I decided on the premiere party, because it gave me an excuse to have Alicia run into Shannon, and fill her with doubt again.**
> 
> **So, while I hope you're all squeeing like I am, I know you're all ready to slap me for ending the update here, lol, but I don't want to rush Alicia's reaction. Especially since it's my first time writing a kissing scene.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed this update, and please review! :)**


	89. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Back again with an update, even though it's only one chapter.**
> 
> **I haven't been feeling well lately, and thus haven't been writing. I also struggled quite a bit with this chapter, because, if you don't already know from my profile, I have zero experience with kissing.**
> 
> **So, I had to read some other fiction to get inspiration, and watch some kissing scenes from some of my favourite TV shows.**
> 
> **Hopefully, now that I've gotten through this chapter, I'll be able to write more and post updates with more chapters. The only reason I'm posting just this chapter is because of the amount of time that has passed since I last updated, and because I know you're all waiting for this.**
> 
> **I hope it's written okay, and lives up to any expectations you may have. :)**

**Chapter 89: Reaction**

_Alicia's Point of View_

"Damn it, Ali! What do I have to do to prove to you that you are enough to me?!" Zak asked, wiping rain from his face.

"I don't know!" I cried, looking at Zak briefly before looking away.

I didn't know how to explain to Zak how much it hurt me to be like this, but there were too many experiences from my past that did a number on me emotionally.

Boys making fun of me as a child.

Being painfully shy.

Then the teenage years reared their ugly head.

I was still painfully shy, and my social anxiety had kicked in at that time.

Then add on the fact that I was tomboyish, and boys never showed any interest toward me - while all my female friends had boyfriends.

Not being asked to dances, or to prom.

Not even a first kiss.

And there I was, a 33-year-old woman, with an amazing man trying to knock down the walls I had built up over the years – I didn't know how to let those walls come down.

_Why would he be interested in me? I'm not attractive, I'm a gaming nerd, can't be sexy to save my life…and I'm a virgin who hasn't had a first kiss…_

I couldn't stop the quiet sob that escaped my throat as I started to cry again, bowing my head down to hide my face - doing my best to ignore the rain.

Suddenly, Zak spoke again.

"Well, maybe this will convince you," Zak said, as he stepped up to me.

Despite my tears, I briefly looked up at him with a questioning look.

_What is he doi-_

I yelped quietly in surprise when Zak suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him.

And then, before I could even process what he had just done, how close to each other we were, his lips were on mine.

I immediately began panicking.

_Oh my god! He's kissing me! What do I do?!_ I thought.

_Kiss him back, you idiot!_ Another thought countered.

Before he ended up getting the wrong idea, and doing my best to ignore the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I began kissing him back.

I had no idea what to do, or what the "right way" was to kiss, so I just followed his lead and let my own instincts take over.

I had been shivering from the rain mere moments ago, but now my entire body was pleasantly warm – from my head, all the way down to my toes.

And his lips – so soft, warm, gentle, tantalizing, _exquisite_.

Our lips moved against each other's, slowly and gently.

This was better than anything I had ever imagined.

_It was wonderful._

Just as I felt like my lungs would burst from lack of air, I felt Zak gently pull back, and then I felt him rest his forehead against mine.

I slowly opened my eyes, my lips slightly parted, and I was breathing slightly hard.

I saw his beautiful, hazel eyes looking into mine - full of intensity, and what I could only assume was desire.

His lips were slightly parted as well, and I also noticed he was breathing harder than normal.

I felt unsure of what to do or what to say as we stood there in the pouring rain, with our foreheads against each other's, our eyes locked together.

I glanced down at his parted lips and subconsciously bit my lower lip slightly – I wanted to kiss him again.

I heard Zak intake a bit of a deep breath.

"I warned you in Romania about biting your lip…" Zak said softly, his voice a bit husky.

Before I could utter a word, Zak's hands came up and cupped the sides of my face and neck and he pressed his lips against mine again – only this time more passionately.

I reached up with my hands and gently held onto his wrists, and let our lips meld together with a more fevered intensity.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

When I had pulled back from kissing Alicia, I rested my forehead gently against hers, slightly worried about her reaction, but also relishing in the feelings running through me.

I watched Alicia intently as she slowly opened her eyes, her lips slightly parted.

_So beautiful…_

As I watched her, I noticed her gaze lower to my lips, and then she did something I wasn't prepared to see after having just kissed her – she bit her lower lip, and the tight rein I had been keeping on my self-control broke.

I took a bit of a deep breath.

_Fuck…why is that sexy as hell?_

"I warned you in Romania about biting your lip…" I said softly, and before she could respond, I reached up with both hands and cupped the sides of her face and hungrily pressed my lips against hers once again.

I felt her hands rest on my wrists, and for a brief moment I was afraid she was going to push me away, but she didn't.

_She was kissing me back._

Knowing she wasn't going to push me away, I gently pulled my hands back from her face and rested my hands on her hips, pulling her even closer against me.

I felt her arms wrap reach up and wrap around my shoulders, and her fingers tangled themselves in the hair on the back of my head.

I shiver ran throughout my entire body.

I kissed her passionately, hungrily – releasing all the built up sexual tension of the past few months, but being careful not to go too far.

But damn, it was difficult.

I drank her in greedily – savouring the feeling of her soft, warm lips against my own, and the feeling of her soft, petite body flush against mine.

If I hadn't of known otherwise, I never would of guessed this was her first kiss.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

Once again reaching the point of feeling like my lungs were going to burst, I gently pulled back from the kiss, but stayed close to Zak – partly because I wanted to, and partly because he still had a firm grip on my hips.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, doing my best to ignore the rain.

"Wow…" I whispered, in a heavenly daze, my fingers still gently stroking his wet hair on the back of his head.

Zak smiled.

"I wanted to do that for so long…" Zak whispered, watching my face carefully.

"Me too…but it was worth the wait…" I whispered shyly, flushing slightly.

Zak practically beamed.

"I'm glad, and I agree," Zak said softly, as he moved his hands from my hips to my back and gently started to stroke it.

Because my clothes were thoroughly soaked now, combined with the mesh material of the back of my shirt, it almost felt like his hands were stroking my bare back.

I shivered slightly in his arms.

"How about we get out of here? We can go to my place and just hang out?" Zak asked softly.

"What about the party? Shouldn't we stay?" I asked softly.

Zak smiled a bit.

"We could stay, but I'd rather spend some alone time with you now," Zak said, smiling at me. "Besides, we're both soaked," Zak added with a laugh.

I laughed quietly.

"Good point…alright, that sounds nice," I replied.

I'd gladly take alone time with Zak over a club full of people.

Zak smiled and pulled back from me, but gently took my hand and lead me toward the valet parking area, which also provided cover from the rain.

I smiled as I walked hand in hand with Zak, but then a thought came to mind.

"If we're taking the limo, what about the others?" I asked, releasing Zak's hand to wipe rain from my face once we were under the sheltered area.

"I'll send it back here, it's fine," Zak said, smiling at me before turning to the valet attendant.

While Zak worked out the details with the valet attendant, I folded my arms across my chest, rubbing my bare arms a bit, and thought back on our kisses.

I had always imagined my first kiss would end up being awkward, and nerve wracking, but it had been the complete opposite.

Once I had gotten over the shock of Zak having kissed me, and my initial panic, it became…easy, comfortable, and natural…like we had kissed hundreds of times before.

I smiled to myself.

_Maybe that's a good sign…I hope it's a good sign…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I hope you guys like that, I tried my best! :)**
> 
> **Hoping I can post a larger update soon.**
> 
> **Please review! :)**


	90. Will You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back again with a short update, but I hope you'll consider it better than no update! :)**
> 
> **The same crap has been going on, emotional spells, days of not feeling well, and thus not feeling up to writing. But I'm also trying to figure out where I want to go next with all the ideas in my head.**
> 
> **I also want to thank those of you who left such wonderful reviews! I'm glad the kiss worked for you. :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy this update, and hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**Chapter 90: Will You?**

_Roughly half an hour later…_

Zak and I arrived back at his place, and while Zak tipped the driver, I ran up to the front door with his keys - quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Damn rain!" I grumbled, wiping a bit of water from my face.

It was still pouring outside.

I stepped aside just in time for Zak to run in behind me.

"Damn it!" He muttered, slicking his hair back off his forehead and trying to shape it back into place, as if he was embarrassed to be seen with his hair not shaped in his traditional "Zak Fin" style.

I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind him, and then laughed quietly to see him looking in a mirror that was on the wall near the front door.

"So that's why that mirror is there, huh?" I teased.

Zak laughed as he made a sheepish face.

"We can't all look as beautiful as you do all the time," Zak replied, with a smirk on his face.

I felt my face flush, and before I could say a word, Zak kissed me briefly.

I kissed him back, and then saw him grinning from ear to ear as he pulled back.

"What?" I asked softly, smiling slightly at how sweet he looked.

"I'm glad I can do that now," Zak replied, smiling still.

I smiled, feeling my face flush slightly again.

"I just hope I don't-" I started to say, but Zak cut me off.

"You do _not _suck at kissing, so don't you dare say it," Zak said softly, completely serious.__

I felt my face flush a bit more, but feeling a bit more confident, I leaned up and gently kissed him.

I felt Zak smile against my lips before he kissed me back, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Before the kiss could become more passionate, we were both startled by a familiar bark.

"Gracie!" Zak jokingly groaned as we pulled back, causing us both to laugh.

I looked down to see Gracie standing near us, happily wagging her tail.

"Hi Gracie," I said, smiling as she looked up at me.

"Well, with that moment interrupted," Zak started with a small laugh. "Let me get us some towels and change of clothes before we freeze to death," Zak added, slipping off his shoes and then jogged upstairs.

I smiled and slipped off my own shoes, glad to be rid of the heels, and kneeled down and gave some attention to a waiting Gracie.

* * *

After a few minutes of affection with Gracie, I stood back up and looked at myself in the mirror.

My previously teased up, reverse French braid had become a flat, tangled mess from the rain.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever to comb out," I grumbled to myself.

"Let me do that, after you change," Zak suddenly said, as he came back downstairs, carrying a few towels and a change of clothes for me.

He had changed out of his wet clothes - now wearing a pair of black pyjama pants and a black, short sleeved shirt.

And as usual, the shirt clung to his muscular form well.

His hair was a messier version of his "Zak fin" – and it looked incredibly sexy.

I tried to ignore the slightly dirty thoughts that came into my head as I looked at him in surprise.

"You want to comb out my hair?" I questioned.

Zak smiled slightly to one side.

"Would be easier on you," Zak said softly, holding the towels and change of clothes out to me. "But you better not tell anyone, I have a manly reputation to keep up," Zak added, jokingly.

I laughed quietly as I took the towels and change of clothes.

"I won't tell a soul," I promised as I headed to the bathroom.

"Good, or no more kisses for you," Zak teased.

I laughed again and jokingly rolled my eyes as I shut the bathroom door.

* * *

As I was taking off my pants, I realized I had a HUGE problem.

My clothes had been soaked straight through, which meant I had to take off my bra and underwear, or they'd just get my change of clothes wet.

 _Oh god…_ I thought in embarrassment.

I grabbed one of the towels Zak had given me and wrapped it around my waist, and then opened the door just enough to peek out.

"Zak?" I called, not seeing him anywhere nearby.

"One sec!" I heard Zak call back, his voice coming from the kitchen area.

A minute later, he appeared, with a wet Gracie following behind him.

He must have let her outside to relieve herself.

"What's up doll?" Zak asked.

I smiled at the nickname, but avoided looking at him.

"Um…do you wear boxers?" I asked shyly.

"Yes…why are you suddenly asking about my underwear choices? Want to see?" Zak asked, jokingly hooking his thumb in the waistband of his pyjama pants and pulling them down enough that I could see the waistband of his boxers.

My eyes widened in surprise, and despite my shock, I laughed.

"No!" I retorted, my face flushing.

Ugh, why do I have to blush at everything?!

"My clothes are soaked straight through…so I was wondering…" I trailed off, becoming shy again.

Thankfully, Zak quickly realized as he readjusted his pyjama pants.

"Right, I'll grab a pair for you," Zak said, giving me a playful smirk before he jogged upstairs.

I couldn't help but laugh, before resting my forehead against the door frame.

_I'm officially going to die of embarrassment one of these days…_

* * *

After Zak came back with a pair of boxers, I finished changing and then I gathered up my wet clothes.

Then I found myself, once again, somewhat shyly, opening the bathroom door.

_I'm wearing Zak's underwear and have no bra on..._

Thank god the black pyjama pants and black shirt he had given me were baggy – though that was to be expected, since I was so tiny compared to him.

"Why are you blushing now- oh," Zak said, then started to chuckle as he saw my clothes in my hands – with part of my bra clearly visable..

I quickly shoved my bra out of sight.

Zak smirked as he walked over to me.

"Naked under there, huh? And in my boxers...I like it…" Zak said, looking me up and down.

"Shut up Bagans!" I muttered in embarrassment, my face beet red as I shoved past him and made me way to his laundry room to throw my clothes in the dryer.

Zak laughed.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Zak called after me.

I smiled as I began putting my clothes in the dryer.

"I'm surprised 'adorable' is in your vocabulary, with your manly reputation!" I called back, teasing him.

I heard Zak laughing.

"I have a soft side too ya know!" He called back.

I laughed and smiled again.

"I know you do…and I love it," I said quietly to myself.

* * *

After I put my clothes in the dryer, I walked back out into the hall to see Zak carrying a bar stool from the island in the kitchen, into the bathroom.

_I can't believe he really wants to help me with my hair…_

I grabbed my clutch from the table near the front door and followed Zak into the bathroom.

I opened the clutch and took out a wide tooth comb I had put into it earlier.

Zak took the comb from me and jokingly held his hand out toward the seat.

"What would you like done today dahling?" Zak jokingly asked, talking in a silly accent he often uses in his social media videos.

I laughed as I sat down on the bar stool, facing the mirror.

"Oh I dunno, how about a hot pink Mohawk?" I joked.

Zak couldn't help but laugh.

"Okey-dokey," Zak joked, before carefully taking the elastic out from the end of my braid, leaning forward to set it on the counter before standing up straight again.

I watched him via his reflection in the mirror.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope…you're the first," Zak admitted, as I felt his fingers begin to carefully undo the French braid – his attention fully on my hair.

He seemed a little unsure of how to undo the braid at first, but once he got the first bit of it undone, he seemed to make better progress.

"Guess we've both experienced a first tonight then…" I said, smiling slightly.

I still couldn't believed we had kissed, but I also felt like we had kissed numerous times before.

I saw Zak smile to one side as he continued undoing the braid.

"I suppose so…" Zak said, then suddenly looked sort of sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Here goes my manly reputation…" Zak said, chuckling quietly. "But I'm sorry your first kiss ended up in the rain…and because of…well, let's just say that wasn't how I wanted it to go," Zak said softly, keeping his eyes focused on my hair.

"I'm not sorry…it was better than anything I've ever imagined…" I replied softly, trying not to be shy.

Zak looked up at my reflection in the mirror, and started to smile.

"Really? You're not upset it wasn't…I dunno, in a more romantic setting? Man, I sound like such a girl," Zak said.

I laughed.

"You don't. I'm touched that you were thinking about that, but honestly…no regrets," I said.

Zak smiled at me and he leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad," Zak said softly, before standing back up and started to undo the rest of the braid on the top of my head.

I smiled, but then winced as my hair started to come undone.

The pitfalls of having thick, long hair – if you wear it in a style you're not used too, it tends to hurt your scalp after a while.

Zak's hands froze in my hair.

"Am I hurting you?" Zak questioned.

"No, no – just tender from having it in a different style," I replied.

Zak visibly relaxed, and finished undoing the braid.

Now it was time to comb it out.

"Jeez, how did Jennifer even do this?" Zak asked, gently holding one section of my hair with one hand, and gently working through the tangles with the comb.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know," I replied, as I watched him in the mirror.

It touched me so much to watch this six foot, muscular, dark man, carefully combing out my hair.

"What are you smiling at?" Zak teased, glancing at my reflection in the mirror.

I chuckled.

"I'm just happy…" I admitted, honestly.

Zak smiled as he continued carefully combing out my hair.

"I'm glad, because I have a very important question to ask you," Zak said.

I momentarily felt my heart stop.

_A very important question…?_

"What is it…?" I asked, nervously.

Zak was smiling as he stopped combing out my hair briefly to lean down and he spoke near my ear.

"Since we've kissed...will you be my girlfriend?" Zak asked, softly.

I felt relief, and also joy, run through me.

"Hmmm…" I said softly, pretending to be thinking about it.

I smiled as Zak laughed.

"Oh come on!" He jokingly whined.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You realize we haven't gone on a date yet, right?" I teased him.

It didn't really matter now, if you want to go in the "proper order" of things, since we had kissed already.

Zak was momentarily speechless.

"Shit…" He mumbled, looking a bit down.

I felt bad then.

"Aww, hey," I said, turning a bit on the stool to look at him. "I'm sorry, I was only teasing you. I would love to be your girlfriend…" I said softly, a bit shyly.

I felt my heart skip a few beats when he looked at me, our faces inches apart.

"You would?" Zak asked softly, his face and eyes beginning to light up.

I smiled and nodded.

"I would," I answered softly.

Zak practically beamed and pumped a fist into the air.

"Yes!" Zak exclaimed, jokingly.

I laughed, and before I could tell him how silly he was, he leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled as I kissed him back.

_Oh my god…I have a boyfriend!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Even though I've been struggling with writing lately, this chapter was fun for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	91. Celebrity Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Finally back with an update. I apologize for the long delay.**
> 
> **For those wondering, my grandfathers surgery went perfect, and he recovered very quickly. So quickly in fact, that even the nurses were surprised! Lol.**
> 
> **Thank you to all of those who sent their well wishes, and birthday greetings. It meant a lot to me.**
> 
> **As for why it took so long for me to update, I've been suffering from acid reflux. And just the past week or so, I feel like my iron level is low (which I've struggled with for years) and so I haven't been feeling well, and feeling more tired than usual. I've also been having some depression issues since my uncle (who flew in for my grandfathers surgery) went back home. He's one of the few people in my entire family who accepts me for who I am...he even played video games with me for hours the night before he left. I miss him terribly. I felt like I had a friend again...**
> 
> **Anyway, I apologize for always ranting about my problems, but the amount of support and comments some of you have sent me are overwhelming (in a good way), and I feel like I can vent a bit here and feel supported.**
> 
> **One last thing, a few people commented sharing their interest in a blog, so I've decided to create one on Tumblr. This is my first time using Tumblr, so I'm taking my time getting used to it, and trying to figure out the best type of content to put on it. If you have any suggestions for sections you'd like to see, feel free to comment!**
> 
> **Onto the update! I know it's only one chapter, but I wanted to let you all know I'm still here. :)**

**Chapter 91: Celebrity Crush**

_Roughly 15 minutes later…_

After Zak had finished combing out my hair, we cleaned up the bathroom and then proceeded out into the kitchen – where Zak suggested we order in a pizza.

I hadn't realized until he mentioned food how hungry I was, so I happily agreed.

While he ordered the food, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, about to set my clutch down on the table, but then remembered something I want to look at – the drawing of Zak and Emily that Marti had done at the party.

I opened the clutch and took out the drawing, carefully unfolding it, and leaned back against the couch as I looked at it.

I studied every detail of it – Zak sitting with one arm resting on the top of the table, with Emily standing close to his left side, her arm reaching across and her hand holding onto Zak's with a smile on her face.

She looked so happy – I had forgotten how beautiful and sweet she looked when she was happy – her eyes shining, her face aglow, a smile from ear to ear.

I lightly ran my hands over Zak and Emily's hands, and felt my eyes well up a bit.

"Food is ordered. What'cha looking at, doll?" Zak said, as he walked into the living room and sat down beside me. "Oh…sorry," He added softly, upon seeing the drawing.

I smiled slightly as I wiped my eyes and shook my head.

"It's okay," I said softly.

I watched him as he wrapped an arm around me, over the back of the couch, and leaned closer to look at the drawing, a small smile forming on his face as he studied the details.

"She looks like you, or rather, it looks like I'm with a younger you," Zak said, chuckling softly.

I smiled a bit more.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the drawing again.

Zak nodded.

"Yep," Zak replied. "She's beautiful, just like her sister…" Zak added, smiling at me as I felt his hand play with a bit of my damp hair near my shoulder.

I smiled, despite my face flushing and leaned in toward him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Zak…if you hadn't of set up this meeting for me, I probably would never have gotten this," I said softly, lifting up the paper a bit to indicate the drawing. "Even though it's not all that real…I love it," I added softly.

Zak gently kissed my forehead as he adjusted his arm to wrap around me, and he gently rubbed my upper arm with his hand.

"It is real. Just because we couldn't see her, that doesn't mean she wasn't there. I _know_ she was there," Zak said softly, and seriously.

I smiled and felt my eyes well up with tears slightly again, and I turned my head more toward the nape of his neck.

"Thank you…" I whispered, feeling overjoyed at the revelation.

I felt Zak lightly kiss the top of my head before he gently rested his head against the top of mine.

"You're welcome, doll," Zak whispered, his hand now gently stroking my hair.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, enjoying the peaceful and happy moment.

* * *

"So, what should we watch?" Zak asked after a few moments of silence, as he lifted his head up from mine.

I smiled a bit as I lifted my head from his shoulder and sat forward, folded up the drawing and put it in my clutch.

"I don't know, what's on?" I replied, as Zak picked up the television remote and turned the tv on.

Before Zak could even respond to my question or begin browsing through the guide, I suddenly had a realization.

"Wait! Thursday, it's _'Vampire Diaries'_ night!" I said, grabbing the remote from him and hitting the numbered buttons for the station.

"Vampire what?" Zak asked, laughing.

He was clearly amused at my reaction.

" _'Vampire Diaries'_ \- one of my favourite tv shows…well, it used to be, but the writing has gotten kinda ridiculous, but one of my celebrity crushes is in it and-" I rambled, and then immediately stopped at the look on Zak's face.

He was smirking.

" _'Celebrity crushes'_ huh?" Zak teased.

Oh hell.

"Yes," I mumbled, leaning back against the couch with my eyes glued to the television, to avoid looking at him.

"And who is this celebrity crush?" Zak asked, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Ian Somerhalder," I mumbled, again staying focused on the television.

"Never heard of him," Zak replied honestly.

I chuckled slightly.

"Well, you barely watch TV," I replied.

"True," Zak replied, as he leaned back against the couch beside me. "So I guess you must think he's cute, huh?" Zak added, sounding slightly jealous.

I smiled to myself.

" _Very_ cute," I replied, putting emphasis into my voice on purpose.

Zak folded his arms across his chest, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Zak asked, looking at me.

"You always do that when you're jealous," I replied, motioning to his arms.

Zak huffed slightly.

"Well, I gotta sit here and watch a TV show with some dude you think is _'very cute'_ ," Zak replied.

I laughed quietly and then somewhat shyly leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

That brought a small smile to his face.

"He's a talented actor, he's very sweet to all his fans, and he also started a non-profit organization to raise awareness for helping the environment and animals. That's what I like most about him," I said.

Zak looked at me.

"Helping animals, huh?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Fights against animal abuse, poachers. His foundation gives out medical grants to help injured animals, and he helps with population control with dogs and cats," I replied.

I could tell by the look on Zak's face that he was surprised, but also seemed impressed – I knew Zak did work with the Nevada NSPCA when he had time.

"Well, he sounds okay then," Zak said, unfolding his arms and wrapped one arm around me again.

I smiled and looked at him briefly as the opening of the _"Vampire Diaries"_ began.

"Do you mind if we watch this? I do DVR it at home…we don't have-" I started, but stopped when Zak smiled at me.

"As long as I get to spend time with you, I don't care what we watch," Zak said softly.

I smiled and felt my face flush slightly.

"Plus, I'm kinda curious, considering it's about vampires," Zak said. "Just as long as you don't go nutso over this dude," Zak jokingly added.

I laughed and snuggled in closer to him.

"I won't. I have a real life dude to go _'nutso'_ over…" I replied, shyly.

I felt Zak's arm tighten around me and I knew he was most likely beaming from ear to ear.

I smiled to myself before I focused on the television as the show began, after showing what happened previously.

* * *

As soon as I had pointed out who Ian was (because of Zak's insistence), Zak continued his teasing.

He gave Ian the nickname of "Mr. Blue Eyes", because of Ian's beautiful eyes, which made me laugh.

But Zak laughed along with me at Ian's funny lines in the show, and generally didn't seem to be too bothered by watching the show.

When we were about twenty minutes into the one hour show, the doorbell rang - our pizza had arrived.

Zak jokingly teased me by telling me to "sit and watch your boyfriend" as he went and got the pizza.

I had laughed, somewhat embarrassed, and continued watching the show.

Zak, coincidentally enough, came back into the room when a commercial was on.

He had the large pizza box in his hands, with plates and two bottles of water stacked on top of it.

"Jeez, I could of gotten the drinks at least," I said, standing up and picking up the plates and bottles and setting them on the coffee table.

"I was fine. These muscles aren't just for show you know," Zak teased, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah yeah," I teased, as we both sat down and he sat the pizza on the coffee table as well.

Zak laughed.

"So how's 'Mr. Blue Eyes'?" Zak asked, jokingly.

I laughed.

"Oh jeez, you're not going to let up are you?" I asked, watching as Zak opened the box and put two slices of pizza on a plate for me. "Thank you," I added, as he held the plate out to me.

"Nope," Zak joked, smirking. "And you're welcome," Zak added, as he got two slices of pizza for himself and sat back on the couch.

I laughed as I leaned back.

"I am currently sitting with _you_ , right now you know. And it was _you_ I kissed earlier," I replied.

Zak smirked and turned his head to look at me and puckered his lips.

"Reassure me?" He pouted through his puckered up lips.

I laughed, but leaned over and gently kissed him, and felt him kiss me back, a slight smile formed on his lips.

The kiss ended up not being brief as I figured it would be, because Zak began making it more passionate.

As we kissed, I heard the show come back from commercial, and for nothing other than badness, I pulled back from the kiss.

"Sorry, Ian's back," I joked, trying not to laugh.

Zak laughed, knowing I was joking, and reached over with one hand and tickled my side.

I squealed in laughter as I squirmed away from his hand, nearly dropping my plate on the floor, causing Zak to laugh.

"You're ticklish, good to know," Zak smirked, before looking back at the television and took a bite of his pizza.

I laughed quietly as I straightened myself.

_Great, like I needed him to know that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the update! It's nice for me to write bonding time between Zak and Alicia.**
> 
> **Please keep sending in your amazing comments and reviews, I can't believe how much you all love my story. :)**
> 
> **And don't forget, if you have suggestions for the upcoming blog, comment on that too.**
> 
> **Be back soon!**


	92. Mystery Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Finally! After a couple of months, an update! *excitement***
> 
> **Firstly, I want to say I'm so sorry for the huge delay in updating. If you've been keeping up with my Important Note update, you already know I've been having health issues - which haven't improved much since I last updated the note. But I was able to write these chapters over the past week or so.**
> 
> **Secondly, I just want to thank you all again for your patience, understanding, well wishes, and love you've sent my way. I truly appreciate it. It means the world to me. I still have no idea how my writing is being so well liked - but it really brightens my day that you all enjoy it so much.**
> 
> **Now, I'll shut up so you can get on to the much desired reading! lol! Hope these chapters were worth the wait.**
> 
> **One last note: there's a link below to an image with Alicia's outfit and Zak's shirt.**
> 
> Alicia's Outfit and Zak's Shirt: <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/700208152210493441>

**Chapter 92: Mystery Location**

_Two days later…_

"Ugh, Cheryl! Please give me at least one hint as to what Zak has planned!" I yelled out, as I looked through the clothes in my closet for about the fifth time.

I heard Cheryl's laughter from downstairs.

"Sorry! I've been sworn to secrecy! Just go with what he told you!" Cheryl called back.

"Ugh," I moaned under my breath.

Two nights ago, before Zak had dropped me off at home after a few hours of watching TV – and sharing some more kisses – Zak had asked me out on a date.

_My first date._

He hadn't given me any clues whatsoever as to what he had planned for us, all he told me was to dress "comfortable and casual".

_What kind of hint was that?!_

So now, I had the dilemma of trying to find the perfect outfit, all while struggling to remain calm.

Neither of these things was going very well.

"You've known him for months, don't be so nervous…" I muttered to myself, rubbing my stomach a bit.

It was full of butterflies.

"Find anything yet?" Cheryl's voice suddenly came from my bedroom doorway.

"No! And it's almost time for us to leave!" I said, slightly panicked.

Whatever Zak had planned, it wasn't a traditional "I'll pick you up at eight" deal. Cheryl would be diving me to an unknown location, where I'd meet up with Zak.

Cheryl laughed.

"I really wish I could, believe me, but he said he'd set spirits after me," Cheryl said, laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ugh…please, give me anything!" I pleaded, turning to look at her. "This is my very first date, _ever_. I'm panicking enough as it is!" I added.

Cheryl giggled quietly.

"You'll be fine," Cheryl replied, pausing briefly as if mentally debating with herself. "Alright look, you're not going somewhere fancy. You could probably wear pyjamas for all he cares," Cheryl added.

_Pyjamas?!_

"Um…what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Okay, bad choice of words," Cheryl laughed. "Just pick something you could relax in, but still look nice," Cheryl added.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bad choice of words is an understatement!" I replied, turning back to my closet.

Cheryl laughed as she turned and headed back downstairs.

"Hurry up silly girl!" Cheryl said.

"Ugh…just pick something!" I said to myself, flicking through my clothes once again.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

"How do I look?" I asked nervously, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I had decided on an off white, somewhat loose fitting top, but it had a snug fitting band around the hips. The cold-shoulder sleeves (small slits in the fabric from shoulder to elbow) were elbow length, and had drawstrings at the ends.

I paired that with a simple pair of black, hip hugging pants and a pair of black, platform sandals.

It was comfortable, but I figured the outfit also had a slightly dressy feel – just in case.

And even though it was near the end of the month of October, it was still fairly warm.

I also had my usual, minimum makeup, and had decided to leave my hair down, but I had dried and straighten it after the shower I had had earlier.

"You look great! Love the top!" Cheryl exclaimed, as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

I smiled.

"Thanks…does this fit for whatever Bagans has planned?" I asked, still slightly panicked about his plans.

Cheryl laughed as she walked over to the door and pulled her shoes on.

"Yep, you're good. So, ready to go?" Cheryl replied.

I walked over to the door and picked up the small, black purse I had chosen for the evening.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be. I guess," I replied, nervously.

Cheryl smiled.

"Relax Ali, you've known the guy for months. You'll be fine," Cheryl said as she opened the front door, holding it open for me. "Besides, I think he's nervous too," Cheryl added.

I smiled, also looking stunned.

"He is?" I questioned, walking out of the house and down to Cheryl's car.

"Yep, he's been texting me all day asking questions, and asking if what he has planned sounds good to me," Cheryl said, giggling as she closed and locked the front door behind her.

_Aww Zak…_

"Seriously?" I asked, touched, but also shocked at Zak's nervousness.

He didn't strike me as the type of guy to get nervous about a date.

"Seriously, and don't tell him I told you!" Cheryl said, laughing as she came down to the car and unlocked the doors, and then proceeded to get into the drivers seat.

I couldn't help but laugh as I got into the passengers seat and buckled my seatbelt.

"I won't," I replied.

"Good," Cheryl replied, as she buckled her seatbelt. "Now, one last thing. I have instructions for you to wear this accessory until we get there," Cheryl added, giggling.

I looked over at her to see her holding a... _blindfold?!_

"You can't be serious?!" I retorted in shock.

Cheryl laughed.

"Sorry, Zak's orders," Cheryl replied. "Turn around," she added, motioning with one hand for me to turn my head.

"I am not wearing a blindfold!" I retorted.

Cheryl laughed.

"Oh relax," Cheryl replied. "It's not like you're going to end up in a _'Fifty Shades of Grey'_ situation," she added teasingly.

"Oh god…" I mumbled in embarrassment, hiding my face with my hands.

Cheryl laughed more.

"I'm just teasing you! Now come on, you don't want to be late do you?" Cheryl asked.

I sighed in defeat as I lowered my hands.

"Oh for Pete sakes…" I muttered, turning so the back of my head was facing her. Shortly after, I saw the black material come down over my eyes and felt Cheryl gently tying it in the back.

Once she was finished, I turned back to sit normally in my seat.

"This is ridiculous," I grumbled, as I felt Cheryl gently adjust the material over my eyes.

Cheryl laughed.

"Don't blame me," Cheryl replied. "Can you see anything?" Cheryl added.

"Not a damn thing," I grumbled.

Cheryl laughed as I heard her start the car.

"Good, here we go," she replied, backing out of the driveway.

I sat in complete darkness, butterflies causing havoc in my stomach, and my nerves on edge.

I was not looking forward to the possibility of walking into a public place with a blindfold on – it would only draw attention to me, and I was freaking out enough as it was.

But at the same time, I felt my excitement and curiosity increasing as Cheryl drove us to the mystery location.

_It's Zak…I'll manage,_ I thought.

* * *

_Roughly 15 minutes later…_

"Where the hell are we?" I questioned, still sitting in darkness.

The car was jostling around as Cheryl seemed to be driving on a rough road for the past five minutes.

Cheryl laughed.

"You'll see shortly," Cheryl replied, just before bringing the car to a stop.

I then felt her undo my seatbelt, and heard my door opening.

"Hello ladies. Any trouble Cheryl?" I heard Zak's voice ask.

"Just her usual grumbling and growling," Cheryl replied, laughing.

I heard Zak laugh in response.

I felt my face flush a bit, and before I could say a word, I felt Zak take one of my hands and help me out of the car.

"Thanks Cheryl," Zak said, as he held onto me.

I still couldn't see anything but darkness, so I tried relying on my other senses to determine where we were.

The ground beneath my feet felt a bit soft – I guessed it was soil or grass – so I assumed that meant we weren't in a parking lot.

It was also very quiet - almost too quiet - minus the night time sound of crickets.

There was no scent in the air, but there was a slight breeze, as if we were out in the open.

_Where are we?_ I thought.

"No problem, have fun," I heard Cheryl reply from inside the car.

"That's the plan," Zak replied, before I heard the car door shut, and shortly after, heard Cheryl driving away.

Again, before I could say a word, Zak spoke first.

"Hey doll, you look beautiful," Zak said, gently kissing my cheek.

I felt my face flush as a smile formed on my lips.

"Thanks," I replied softly. "Where are we?" I added.

Zak laughed as he continued to hold my hand in his – my small purse in my other hand - and started leading me forward.

"So impatient," Zak teased.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"More like nervous…" I replied, somewhat shyly.

After walking a few more steps, Zak stopped us and I felt him walk around behind me and began untying my blindfold.

"Don't be nervous, it's just the two of us…" Zak said softly, removing the blindfold completely.

I blinked a few times to help my eyes adjust to the darkness of night around me, and when my eyes did adjust, I felt my breath momentarily leave me.

We were out in the middle of a desert, with nothing around us – nothing except a black pickup truck.

The short door to the bed of the truck was down, and spread out across the bed were several thick blankets, along with a few pillows. Along the edges of the cab, there was a set of battery operated, white, Christmas lights.

On top of the many blankets, there was a large picnic basket, as well as a rectangular black bag, which I assumed contained Zak's laptop.

It was perfect – no people to watch us, no added stress of being in public – it really was just the two of us.

"What do you think?" Zak asked softly, and somewhat nervously, as he stepped around to be in front of me again.

I looked up at him with what I knew was an ear-to-ear smile on my face.

"I love it…" I replied softly.

Zak smiled from ear-to-ear too, and visibly relaxed.

"I knew you'd be nervous…so I figured a restaurant or somewhere public would just make you more anxious, but I didn't want your first date to be at my house either," Zak said, chuckling slightly.

I smiled.

"It's wonderful…thank you Zak," I replied, touched by his thoughtfulness.

Zak smiled and leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"No need to thank me," Zak replied, then gently took one of my hands. "Come on," he added, leading me to the bed of the truck.

I watched him as he climbed up first, and took in what he was wearing – a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt that had grey sleeves, and bars of grey over the shoulders and down each side.

It was a different style shirt than what he normally would wear, but it looked good on him.

"My lady," Zak teased, as he held his hands out to me to help me up into the bed of the truck.

I laughed quietly and set my purse down on the blankets, before I reached up and put my hands in his, and lifted one leg up to brace my foot on the door of the cab. With Zak's help, I lifted myself up onto the bed of the truck with him.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, a bit wobbly on my feet because of my stupid platform sandals, but Zak was quick to wrap his arms around me to keep me from falling back.

"Thanks," I said softly, laughing quietly at my own clumsiness, and looked up at him as I rested my hands on his biceps.

Zak smiled as he held me close and kept his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"My pleasure," Zak said with a grin, causing me to laugh more.

Zak smiled at my laughter as he gently pulled back.

"So, how about your first date?" Zak asked.

I smiled and nodded.

" _Our_ first date," I replied, shyly.

Zak smiled brightly and got down so he was sitting on the blankets' and then offered me a hand to help me sit with him.

_Here goes nothing…_ I thought, as I took his hand and kneeled down to sit on the blankets.


	93. First Date

**Chapter 93: First Date**

Once Zak and I were both sitting down in the bed of the truck - which didn't even feel like one, the layers of thick blankets making it very comfortable – we both took off our shoes, since we didn't need them.

We left the shoes on top of the open door and then moved up near the pillows, and Zak took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Music okay?" Zak asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure," I replied.

Zak smiled as he tapped a few times on his phone, and some music began playing softly as he set his phone aside.

I recognized the first song from the night of my birthday - when we danced in his backyard – _"Never Gonna Be Alone"_ by Nickelback.

I smiled to myself at the memory as I watched Zak start to open the picnic basket.

"This isn't exactly a 'first date' meal, but I made some of my mom's homemade soup that you said you liked, and brought some rolls and crackers and some other munchies," Zak said, somewhat sheepishly, as if he thought the food wasn't sufficient enough.

I smiled at him.

"That sounds great. Nice cozy blankets and some warm soup," I said, not at all minding his choice of meal.

My stomach still had butterflies, so I was rather grateful I didn't have a large meal to eat.

Zak smiled.

"Awesome," Zak replied, pleased with my reaction, and started taking things out of the picnic basket.

I moved closer to help him, and was surprised at how full the basket was.

He had packed some plates, bowls, glasses, forks, knives and spoons. There were two large thermos' – which I assumed contained the soup – and a large bottle of water.

And then there was some rolls and crackers like he had said, as well as some cookies and some other small snacks.

"Wow, you really went all out," I said, teasing him.

Zak laughed and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I wanted to be prepared…I asked my sister for ideas," Zak replied, sheepishly, but was also laughing.

I laughed quietly.

"Well, it looks great," I said with a smile, carefully setting down the plates and bowls on the blankets.

Zak smiled as he continued to unload the basket.

* * *

_Roughly 20 minutes later…_

"That was delicious Zak, you make good soup," I said, politely wiping my mouth with a napkin as I set my bowl down on the blankets.

Zak smiled after taking a sip of his water, having already finished his soup.

"Thanks doll, glad you enjoyed it," Zak replied. "Are you sure it was okay for a meal?" Zak added.

I nodded.

"It was great. To be honest, I've had butterflies in my stomach all day, so I didn't really want a big meal…" I replied shyly. "Besides, you have a bunch of snacks packed too," I added.

Zak smiled.

"You weren't that nervous about going out on a date with me were you? I know I'm weird, but still," Zak asked, laughing.

I laughed in response.

"I'm a 33-year-old woman on her first date…of course I was nervous, especially since a certain someone wouldn't tell me what we were doing," I replied, playfully nudging him in the arm.

Zak laughed and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you, that's all," Zak said.

I smiled.

"No need to be sorry, I would have been nervous regardless," I replied.

Zak smiled before leaning over and gently kissing my cheek.

"Worry wart," Zak teased.

I felt my face flush, but laughed.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered.

Zak laughed.

"Okay, so what should we do now?" I asked, a bit shyly, feeling unsure of myself.

Zak smiled as he got up on his knees and moved down near the end of the truck, grabbing our shoes.

"I have three different activities planned that we can do," Zak added, with a slight smirk on his face.

_Oh boy._

"And what might those activities be?" I asked. "Bagans," I added.

Zak laughed.

"Well, since I got you into bed on the first date…" Zak replied, jokingly.

I couldn't help but laugh, thinking of Cheryl's comment regarding _"Fifty Shades of Grey"_ , and because we were sitting on a pile of blankets in the bed of truck.

"So hilarious," I said.

Zak laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, lame joke I know," Zak said, then held our shoes up a bit. "How about we dance under the stars?" Zak asked.

I smiled and could feel my insides melting.

"Sure," I replied, moving down near the end of the truck and took my sandals from him and started putting them on.

Zak smiled and slipped his shoes on, then reached back and grabbed his phone, and then started scrolling through his playlist.

After a few seconds, he found whatever song he was looking for and turned up the volume a bit before he set his phone down on the blankets.

As he hopped down off the truck and turned to help me down, I glanced at his phone in surprise when I recognized the song.

_"Drowning"_ by the Backstreet Boys.

_"Don't pretend you're sorry_   
_I know you're not_   
_You know you got the power_   
_To make me weak inside"_

I looked at Zak in surprise.

"Since when do you have the Backstreet Boys on your phone?" I asked.

Zak smiled and gently, but firmly, put his hands on my waist, and lifted me down off the truck and pulled me close, causing my face to flush.

_"Girl you leave me breathless_   
_But it's okay 'cause_   
_You are my survival_   
_Now hear me say"_

"Since I researched them that time on the way back from Romania," Zak said.

I smiled as he wrapped an arm around me, and took one of my hands in his, and I wrapped my other arm around him.

_"I can't imagine life_   
_Without your love_   
_Even forever don't seem_   
_Like long enough"_

"You don't have to, I know they're not exactly you're kind of music," I said.

Zak smiled down at me as he started to lead us in a slow dance.

"I don't mind," Zak said softly, gently kissing my forehead. "Just don't tell anyone," Zak added jokingly.

I laughed quietly as we swayed to the music.

_"'Cause every time I breathe_   
_I take you in_   
_And my heart beats again_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me_   
_Drowning in your love_   
_Every time I try to rise above_   
_I'm swept away by love_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me_   
_Drowning in your love"_

"I won't," I replied softly, resting my head against his chest.

"Good," Zak teased softly, resting his chin on the top of my head.

* * *

As the song continued, I felt myself smiling as I listened to the all familiar lyrics.

_"Maybe I'm a drifter_   
_Maybe not_   
_'Cause I have known the safety_   
_Of floating freely_   
_In your arms"_

Zak lifted his head up and I could tell by his movements he was looking down at me.

"What are you smiling about doll? You're not imaging you're dancing with one of them are you?" Zak teased.

I laughed quietly and lifted my head up from his chest to look up at him.

"Of course not," I replied. "I just really like the lyrics of this song…" I added softly, and shyly.

Zak smiled, gently squeezing me with his arm.

_"I don't need another lifeline_   
_It's not for me_   
_'Cause only you can save me_   
_Oh can't you see"_

"I picked this song for a reason…" Zak said softly.

I smiled, feeling my face flush, and rested my head against his chest again to try to hide my blushing.

Zak laughed quietly.

"Sorry doll, I saw you," Zak said softly, gently squeezing my hand.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Damn you Bagans," I replied jokingly.

Zak laughed, causing me to smile.

_"'Cause every time I breathe_   
_I take you in_   
_And my heart beats again_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me_   
_Drowning in your love_   
_Every time I try to rise above_   
_I'm swept away by love_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me_   
_Drowning in your love"_

"So…are you going to tell me what these other two _'activities'_ are that you have planned?" I asked softly.

Zak laughed quietly.

"Nothing to stress your cute little self over," Zak replied softly.

I felt my face flush again, and before I could say a word, Zak spoke again.

"I put a few movies on my laptop and brought it with me. Or we could just sit and talk if you want," Zak said.

_"Go on and pull me under_   
_Cover me with dreams, yeah_   
_Love me mouth to mouth now_   
_You know I can't resist_   
_'Cause you're the air_   
_That I breathe"_

I smiled and lifted my head from his chest again to look up at him.

"I like the sound of both," I said softly.

Zak smiled.

"Good," Zak replied. "Are you still nervous?" Zak added softly.

I shook my head slightly.

"No, not anymore," I replied softly, truly feeling more at ease now.

Zak smiled in response, and then leaned down and gently kissed me, as if he had been waiting for the right moment to make a move, despite us having kissed before.

I returned the kiss gently as we continued to sway to the music.

_"'Cause every time I breathe_   
_I take you in_   
_And my heart beats again_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me_   
_Drowning in your love_   
_Every time I try to rise above_   
_I'm swept away by love_   
_Baby I can't help it_   
_You keep me_   
_Drowning in your love"_

I thought I was going to die then and there – dancing to a slow song, under the stars, on my first date, with Zak.

I had never imagined how much my life could change within a few short months.


	94. Silliness and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Finally, an update! I bow down to you guys for all your patience. I apologize profusely for the delay. Between health issues, editing the story from scratch, and trying to get it up to date on Wattpad, I'm swamped.**
> 
> **I know I posted this chapter up last update, but since it's the first date, I decided to add a section from Zak's point of view. So please reread this chapter. :)**
> 
> **Here's a link for a certain video for this chapter. ;)**   
>  <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/700208604301959168>
> 
> **And another announcement, I've created an Instagram account for my Fan Fiction, mainly as just another spot to post images of outfits, etc. You can find the link in my profile, or just look up my username: RandomHearts82**
> 
> **Hope you all enjoy the update!**
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. Thanks to one of my favourite tv shows, "The Vampire Diaries", for providing inspiration for one part of this chapter.**

**Chapter 94: Silliness and Movies**

Once the song ended, a new song began – one I also recognized.

" _Enjoy the Silence_ " by Anberlin.

I immediately pulled back from Zak - since this song was pretty much a fast song – which caused Zak to laugh at my reaction.

"Aww, come on doll. There's no one out here to see us," Zak said. "Look, even I'll dance," Zak added, stepping back a few steps from me and began dancing to the beat.

I watched in surprised amusement as he stepped one heel outward, then did the same with his other foot, and repeated it over and over. All the while, he had his hands on his thighs and was moving his head and upper body to the beat. Then, he brought his right arm up – his arm bent at the elbow so his forearm was parallel to his chest - and pumped his arm back and forth a few times. He then lowered both of his arms down in front of his body, his hands in fists and started thrusting his hips forward and back slightly.

_Oh-my-God! So hot..._

I felt my face flush and, just as I was praying he wouldn't notice in the darkness, I heard Zak laugh.

_"Words like violence_  
_Break the silence_  
_Come crashing in_  
_Into my little world_  
_Painful to me_  
_Pierce right through me_  
_Can't you understand_  
_Oh my little girl"_

"Like this huh?" Zak teased. "Would be more fun if you'd join me," Zak added with a smile on his face, as he continued dancing.

I continued to watch him as I mentally debated with myself.

_It is just the two of us out here…_

"Come on doll," Zak said, with a puppy dog look on his face.

_"All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm"_

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

 _Oh what the hell…_ I thought.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

As I continued to dance, I watched in awe as Alicia finally gave in and started to move to the music.

She started by slowly swaying her hips back and forth, and her eyes closed as she started trailing the fingers of one hand upward along the side of her body. I watched her hand closely as her fingertips grazed slowly up over her hip, and then continued up along her side. Then my eyes darted to her other hand, which she now had started trailing her fingers down over her hair and down to her shoulder.

It was like I was watching her sensually caressing herself.

_Holy hell…_

I couldn't help but let out a catcall whistle, hoping it wouldn't prevent her from continuing.

"Woo! There you go Wilde!" I called to her, as I continued to dance.

I heard her laugh – probably at me having called her by her last name – and then I noticed Alicia open her eyes and look at me.

I smiled in response and then I continued to watch her intently as her hips continued to sway, and her hands continued to move over her body.

_"Vows are spoken_  
_To be broken_  
_Feelings are intense_  
_Words are trivial_  
_Pleasures remain_  
_So does the pain_  
_Words are meaningless_  
_And forgettable"_

I felt my breath catch slightly when she smiled back at me – she was so beautiful.

Something unfamiliar overcame me then, because the next thing I knew, I did something I've rarely done in front of others before - act playful.

I moved one of my arms back to rest along my side, while I bent my other arm up so my hand was at chest level. With a single finger – and a sly smirk on my face - I started motioning for her to come over to me, all while rotating my hips in a circular motion, slightly thrusting my hips when my hips were more to the front.

_What the hell am I doing? She's going to think I'm an idiot…_

But suddenly, I found myself momentarily stunned when I saw Alicia shake her head "no", with a shy smile on her face.

_Did I go to far? Or is she…_

My thoughts left me as I saw Alicia continue to sway her hips to the music, and proceeded to lift both hands up to shoulder height, and motioned with both hands for me to come to her. And - as if that wasn't sexy enough - she had what I could only describe as a "come hither" look on her face.

_"All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm"_

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, and then I decided to play along. With a smirk on my face, I suddenly began running toward her, as if my life depended on it. Before she could even start to comprehend what I was doing, I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist, and then lifted her petite frame up off the ground. I felt her arms instinctively wrap around my neck, and as I began spinning us around in circles, she smiled and started laughing in delight, causing me to smile.

I stopped spinning us after two complete circles – not wanting to make us dizzy – and with my arms still firmly wrapped around her, I leaned forward, leaning her back far enough that her head fell back - her long, beautiful hair hanging down toward the ground. I let the fingers of both of my hands sprawl out across her back to support her, and her legs were resting against my upper thigh.

"Zak!" She exclaimed in shock, her head lifting up to look at me. I felt her hands immediately grabbing for my shoulders in a panic, despite the fact she was laughing the entire time.

"I got you doll," I said, smiling brightly at her before I stood up, pulling her up with me until her feet were touching the ground again.

Alicia smiled at me in response and kept her hands on my shoulders as she began swaying her hips back and forth to the music again.

I smiled slyly and moved my hands from her back to her hips, and began dancing with her.

I don't know what this affect was that she had on me, but the more time I spent with her, the more I was beginning to enjoy it.

_"All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm"_

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

_Roughly 15 minutes later…_

"Phew…I don't think I've ever danced that much in my life," I said with a laugh, before taking a drink of water, leaning against the open tailgate.

Zak and I had continued to dance through three other songs, one slow song, and then two more fast ones.

Things had started to get heated during the last song, as I had ended up with my back to his chest, our hips moving against each other. At one point I had turned my head to look back at him and - after smiling at each other - we had started kissing as we were dancing. I had felt heat beginning to rush up over my body, and Zak had pulled me back so I was pressed against him. But then - after what seemed like an eternity - I felt Zak pull back from the kiss and also gently step back away from me, and he had muttered what I'm pretty sure was "maybe we should take a break". I had to admit, I was a little disappointed at first, but as the rush of adrenaline started to subside, I was relieved.

Zak laughed as he set his water down on the blankets.

"It was nice to see you let loose. I didn't think you could be anymore beautiful," Zak said, smiling at me.

I felt my face flush as I looked away shyly and set my water down near his. I then felt Zak's hands on my waist, and I instinctively put my hands on his shoulders as he lifted me up so I was sitting on the open tailgate.

I looked at him and smiled.

"It felt good to let go like that," I said softly.

Zak smiled.

"I'm glad," Zak said. "I um, I'm sorry if I went too far at the end there…" Zak added softly, looking slightly embarrassed himself.

I smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's okay, it didn't really bother me, in all honesty…" I replied softly.

Zak looked at me in surprise, smiling, and then leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek.

"How about we watch a movie now?" Zak asked.

I smiled, grateful that he was changing the topic.

"That sounds great," I replied, feeling a bit tired now from all the craziness and dancing.

Zak smiled and then stepped to one side and climbed up onto the bed of the truck.

I slipped my sandals off, and moved further up the bed of the truck to where the pillows were.

"What movie did you bring?" I asked, watching as Zak slipped off his shoes, and then he moved to sit beside me and began taking out his laptop.

"I have more than one. I wasn't sure of what genre you might feel like watching, so I picked a bunch of different ones," Zak said, with a sheepish smile on his face.

I laughed at his smile, and smiled to myself.

_So thoughtful…_

"Well, let's see what you brought," I said, moving a bit closer to him as Zak booted up his laptop.

"Sure thing doll," Zak said, with a smile on his face.

I smiled in response and gently rested my head against his shoulder as he opened a folder on his laptop and we looked over the movies.

Before I met Zak, I always thought that if I ever started to date someone, that I'd be a nervous wreck throughout the entirety of the first date. But here I was, 33-years-old, on my first date, I wasn't a nervous wreck at all. I was in the beginning, but now I felt calm. Part of me felt like it wasn't even a first date – it felt like Zak and I had been dating for a while now.

I hoped that Zak was feeling the same way.


	95. Sudden Worries

**Chapter 95: Sudden Worries**

_Roughly two and a half hours later…_

"Wow, that was a pretty good movie," Zak said, as the film credits began to scroll up the screen.

Zak had brought a few different movies from different genres, and I knew Zak's choices were probably more to my liking than his own. So, in hopes of Zak enjoying the movie too, I had picked " _Olympus Has Fallen_ " – an action movie about terrorists taking over the White House.

"Yeah it was! I really liked it!" I replied, as I stretched out my arms and legs. "I'm glad you liked it too," I added.

Zak smiled as he stopped the movie, turned off his laptop, and proceeded to put it back in its bag.

"I'm normally not crazy for movies like that, but I liked that one," Zak replied.

"I'm glad," I said, smiling.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick the chick flick," Zak teased, as he zipped up the laptop bag.

I laughed.

His romance genre movie had been " _Titanic_ " - a movie I loved - but I knew Zak would probably have been bored out of his mind throughout most of it. I hadn't wanted that.

"Well, I know it's not your type of movie, and I don't always like ' _chick flicks_ '," I replied, causing Zak to laugh.

"Good point, I think you're the only woman I know who loves ' _Star Wars_ ' almost as much as Aaron," Zak said, setting the laptop aside.

I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't do those sappy, romance movies. At least, not very many of them anyway," I said. "They always upset me…" I added softly, not thinking.

"Why do they always upset you? Some of them turn out with happy endings, don't they?" Zak asked, confused by my admission.

I shifted my position slightly.

"Well…um…because of my differences…as I started to get older, they'd upset me more and more, because they always reminded me I'd never experience that…that I'd end up alone…" I explained, quietly.

Zak was probably going to think I was a nut job, but I was surprised when I felt him gently kiss my cheek.

"Well…that's not true anymore now, is it?" Zak said softly.

I looked up at him to see a softened expression on his face, one I knew he rarely showed to anyone. I smiled as I realized that he was right, even if it was only our first date – we definitely had a bond and a connection I had never experienced before.

"No, it's not true anymore…" I replied softly.

Zak smiled and leaned over and lightly kissed my forehead.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

After a few moments of comfortable silence passed, I looked down at Alicia.

"So, what would you like to do now?" I asked.

I watched her as she mentally debated with herself.

"Could we maybe just relax and talk...watch the stars…?" Alicia replied, looking slightly shy, as if she was afraid of my response.

But little did she know, I definitely had no problem relaxing out here in the dark with her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said, before allowing myself to fall back on the many blankets I had spread out across the bed of the truck – pulling Alicia down with me so she was laying on top of me – her hands coming to rest on my chest, and her legs partly on either side of my own.

I heard Alicia shriek in shock, but then she laughed at herself. And then, suddenly, she had started to blush.

I laughed as I adjusted my head on the pillow as I watched her face.

"You're so cute," I said, which only seemed to cause Alicia to blush more.

"I am not," She mumbled shyly as she looked down at me. "You do realize I can't see the stars this way?" She added, though I could tell she was just being silly.

I laughed and I tightened my arms around her waist, holding her closer to me.

"I like this view better," I said softly, with a bit of a sheepish look on my face – I felt like my dark reputation was going out the window, but at the same time, I didn't care.

She shyly smiled down at me - her face flushed - and I felt one of her tiny hands start nervously playing with the silver skull necklace that was resting against my chest.

I loosened my arms around her waist, figuring I was making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry…I'm an idiot sometimes," I said softly, smiling slightly so she wouldn't think I was upset.

She looked up from the hand that was playing with my necklace and looked down at me, and laughed quietly.

"No, it's okay…this is just all new to me…" she said softly.

I smiled a bit in response, relieved to know I hadn't upset her.

"I know. I'll do my best to keep that in mind, but I also want you to tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable," I replied.

The last thing I wanted to do was screw this up.

Alicia smiled down at me, and after a few seconds hesitation, I was a little surprised when she leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. But before I could register her sudden move, she pulled back.

"I will, thank you…" She said softly.

I smiled up at her and moved one of my hands up to the middle of her back and gently rubbed it a bit.

"Don't need to thank me," I replied.

She smiled more brightly at me before I felt her let go of my necklace and - sensing she wanted to move - I unwrapped my arms from around her. She carefully moved off me and positioned herself so she was laying down on her back beside me, looking up at the stars.

I smiled to myself as I turned my head to look up at the stars as well, and, no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't remember a time when I had enjoyed a first date this much.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

Zak and I laid there in silence for a few minutes, just staring up into the night sky and watching the many glittering stars that were spread throughout the darkened sky.

However, after a few moments had passed, I saw Zak reach for something near the laptop bag, and noticed he brought his phone up and held it above his face, one finger working on the screen.

I tilted my head more toward him to see what he was doing, and saw him bring up a playlist in his music library. It was titled "Relaxing Instrumental". I smiled to myself as a calming, peaceful song began to play.

Zak adjusted the volume so that it was playing softly, and then set his phone aside as he turned his head to look at me.

"How's that?" Zak asked softly.

"Wonderful," I replied softly, causing Zak to smile in response.

As he turned his head to look up at the sky again, I started thinking about the few moments of sexual tension we had experienced tonight – and the moments since we've known each other - and started to worry.

I turned my head and watched the stars again - as if it would help me find answers – while I mentally tried to sort through my thoughts.

Firstly, I told myself that it was crazy to be worrying about this on a first date, but at the same time, I felt it was probably the best time to think about it. Since I had learned about sex as an early teenager, I had always believed that I wanted to wait until marriage. Then, as I grew older, I became more aware of how much of an outdated concept that was, but I was determined.

But then around the time I was hitting my mid twenties, and still hadn't experienced a first date or a first kiss, I began wondering if my old, traditional mentality would hinder me from having any meaningful progress in a relationship. But I still didn't want to just give myself to anyone – I tried not to think about it much at the time.

Then, I hit thirty, and I still hadn't been on a first date, let alone a first kiss. I had essentially started convincing myself that I would never have sex, and I'd probably be the real life 40-year-old virgin…which upset me immensely.

_Stupid movie…_

But now, here I was, on my first date - with a guy who has had a past of enjoying the company of a lot of women. I knew he'd changed his views of relationships since then, but what about sex…?

It was probably going to take me a long time to find the courage to take that step. How could I expect Zak to suffer through the sexual chemistry we obviously had, when I was a virgin and didn't have any plans for that changing in the near future? And that was if I didn't stick to my "wait until marriage" mentality.

_Marriage! Oh god…he doesn't seem like the marrying type, he's even said that before on Twitter…_

My thoughts were suddenly distracted when I felt Zak's hand gently rest over the top of my own, which was resting at my side, on top of the blankets.

"I've warned you about doing that…" Zak said quietly, his voice a little deeper than normal.

I turned my head to look at him in confusion.

"Doing wh-" I started to ask, but then noticed he was staring at my lips.

It was then I realized I had been biting my lower lip, which I often did when I was thinking or worried about something.

"Sorry…" I mumbled shyly, avoiding eye contact with him.

I felt Zak's hand gently squeeze my own, as his other hand reached over and his fingertips gently tipped my chin up until I was looking at him.

His expression had changed – from desire to concern.

"What's wrong? What was going through that pretty little head of yours?" Zak asked softly.

I couldn't help laughing softly at his wording.

"I um…" I said softly, hesitating.

"You can tell me," Zak said softly, turning his head a bit more, so he could focus fully on me.

I stayed on my back, terrified of what he would say when I told him about my concerns.

_What if he hasn't realized this already…?_

"Um…have you…are you sure you really want to date me…?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at him when I finished speaking.

His expression was full of shock.

"What?" He asked, sounding as if he wanted to make sure he heard me correctly.

I sighed inwardly, knowing I was ruining everything, but what was the point of getting into a relationship if we had different ideas about where it was going to go? It was better to work this out now.

_Less painful…_

I sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs - feeling uncomfortable and insecure - but I forced myself to repeat the question.

"Are you sure you really want to date me?" I asked quietly, staring straight ahead into the darkness before me.


	96. Talking in the Moonlight

**Chapter 96: Talking in the Moonlight**

_Zak's Point of View_

"Are you sure you really want to date me?" Alicia asked, as she sat with her knees up to her chest, staring off into the darkness.

I wasn't the type of person to panic very often, but I suddenly found myself freaking out. Why was she suddenly asking me this? Had I done something wrong? Was she having second thoughts?

_Please no…_

"What are you talking about Ali? Of course I want to date you, otherwise I wouldn't be here," I replied, sitting up myself now so I could at least see her face.

She looked upset, confused, and worried. What thoughts were going through her mind?

"Okay…valid point…but have you really thought this through?" She asked softly.

_'Thought this through…?' What is she talking about…_

"What do you mean?" I replied, not wanting to be one of those airhead boyfriends who couldn't pick up on their girlfriend's emotions, but she had seemed fine a minute ago.

"I mean…about the future…us…how will it play out…" She responded softly.

I felt even more confused.

This was her first date, _ever_ , and she was suddenly worried about the future of our relationship?

I turned myself around, and then scooted backwards a bit so that I was facing her.

"Ali…I'm trying really hard here not to have one of those 'dumb guy' moments…but you've lost me…" I said softly, hoping it wouldn't anger her.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

_Oh god, you're not making any sense girl, just spit it out!_ I thought, but it was so hard.

Just thinking about sex alone was enough to make me blush – talking about it was nearly impossible. But as I looked up at Zak's face - now that he had positioned himself so he was facing me – I could see the confusion, and even worry, in his eyes.

I took a bit of a deep breath before I spoke.

"I know this is only our first date…and that thinking about these things is not exactly normal for a first date…but if things aren't going to work out…I would rather find out now then before we get closer and-" I started, but stopped when I felt Zak place one of his hands over mine.

"Ali…you're starting to freak me out here…did I do something wrong? Just tell me…" Zak said, worry written all over his face.

I felt horrible.

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong…" I said softly.

"Then what is it?" Zak questioned.

_God, Ali, just say it!_

I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes tightly, before I just blurted it out.

"Sex!" I said, a little more loudly than I had intended.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

I couldn't help chuckling softly at Alicia's sudden outburst – I could clearly tell by the look on her face she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. But then after my amusement subsided, I felt confused again.

"What about it?" I asked.

I watched her as she opened her eyes again, but she kept them downcast, as if she were trying to avoid looking at me.

"I just…I mean…I don't know if it's just me…but I've felt a lot of-" Alicia started, but then stopped, her face reddening.

"A lot of…?" I asked.

"…sexual-tension…" She replied quickly, almost making it sound like one word.

I managed not to laugh at how adorable she looked, even though she was looking downward.

"It's not just you…" I said softly, gently stroking the top of her hand with my thumb.

I heard her breath hitch for a moment before she spoke again.

"Okay…well…there's that…and then there's me – a virgin – and I'm just…afraid…" She said softly.

I frowned at her admittance of feeling afraid – had I done something to cause that?

"Why are you afraid, doll?" I asked softly.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

I kept my eyes downward, finding it easier to talk about this by not looking at Zak.

_So adult of you…_

"I'm afraid…because…my original plan growing up was that I wanted to wait until I got married…but now, I'm not so sure…and even if I do change my mind on that, I don't know when I'll feel ready to-" I started to explain, but stopped when I felt Zak's hand lift off my own, and then gently tilted my chin up until I was forced to look at him.

He had a look of understanding on his face – at least I hoped that's what it was.

"Ali…I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for, I promise," Zak said softly, his hand lingering along my jawline and his thumb gently stroking my cheek.

It felt comforting.

"I know…but I feel like it's unfair to you…you've been with other women…and now I feel like I'm punishing you or something…" I said quietly, feeling my eyes tear up a bit.

_Fuck, why do I have to be so hard on myself?_

"Oh doll, you're not punishing me. If I didn't want to wait, I wouldn't of asked you to be my girlfriend," Zak said, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb still. "Don't cry," he added.

I tried to force back the forming tears and forced myself to look at him again.

"Are you sure…?" I asked quietly, afraid of his response, but he nodded and had a completely serious look on his face.

"I'm sure. I know we've had our moments of ' _sexual-tension_ '-" Zak started, mimicking how quickly I had spoken the two words before.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, which caused him to smile.

"But I also know just because we may have a moment, that doesn't mean you're ready – I know that. Don't you remember what I told you the day you first told me you were a virgin?" Zak asked.

I thought back to that day - the two of us sitting in his backyard - and I had just told him everything about my lack of relationship and intimate history. But that conversation had been so stressful for me, my memories of it were a bit foggy now.

Before I could say a word, Zak spoke up.

"You're worth the wait…" Zak said softly, and I remembered instantly.

I couldn't help but smile – and feel a bit relieved – at Zak still feeling this way.

"Really…?" I asked softly, finding it was almost too good to be true.

"Really," Zak said, with a slight smile as he gently pushed some hair back over my shoulder. "And besides, it's not like I'm completely being tortured," he added, using a joking tone on the word "tortured".

"What do you mean?" I questioned, suddenly feeling worried despite his honesty.


	97. Speaking Of Sexual Tension...

**Chapter 97: Speaking of Sexual Tension…**

“What do you mean?” I questioned, suddenly feeling worried despite his honesty.

I trusted Zak whole-heartedly, but my inner negativity couldn’t help running horrible thoughts through my mind: was he sleeping with someone? With _multiple_ someone's?

“I have some good memories to help me…when I need some alone time…” Zak said, slyly, with a smirk on his face.

_Oh-my-god…he didn’t mean…?_

“Like the time we played vampire…I often lay in bed and like to imagine what could of happened if it had been just the two of us…” Zak said, his smirk turning into a grin.

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed, hiding my face in my hands, my face full on blushing.

_He…imagines me…when he…masturbates?!_

I heard Zak laugh at my reaction, and felt him move a bit closer to me, so he was speaking near my ear.

“And when I’m in the shower…I think about how turned on I got when you rubbed sunscreen on me…and how sexy you were in that bikini…” Zak said softly.

_He got turned on?!_

I could feel my face turning an even deeper shade of red.

“Oh god…oh god…shut up!” I mumbled into my hands, bending my head down to hide my face not only in my hands, but against my knees.

I heard Zak laugh more before he kissed what he could of my cheek and then tried to pull my hands away from between my face and knees.

“Oh come on! You should be flattered!” Zak teased.

I couldn’t help but laugh slightly, fighting to keep my hands over my face.

“I am-I mean…but…it’s embarrassing!” I mumbled, causing Zak to laugh.

“And what about you? Do you ever think about me?” Zak asked slyly, but with a joking tone.

Before I could respond, I suddenly felt his hands let go of mine, and then felt his hands tickling my sides.

I squealed in shock and tried to squirm away from him, lifting my head up from my hands in the process so I could use my hands to try to push his away.

“I’m not answering that!” I exclaimed through my laughter as he continued to tickle me.

“Oh! So you have thought about me!” Zak said, with a smile on his face. “You naughty girl,” he added jokingly, in a husky tone.

I laughed and felt my face flush again as I straightened out my legs and tried to squirm away from him. But I quickly realized I had made a mistake, because the next thing I knew, he got up on his knees and straddled over my legs.

“Damn you Bagans!” I pleaded, laughing hard as he tickled me, and now with him straddled over my legs, I couldn’t move anywhere.

“Mwahahaha! Admit that you’ve thought about me and I’ll stop!” Zak teased.

I laughed, and decided to try another tactic. I stopped trying to push his hands away from my sides, and instead, pushed at his chest as hard as I could.

“Hey!” Zak exclaimed, laughing as he partially lost his balance. 

In order to keep himself from falling backwards, he leaned forward with his upper body as best as he could. But he ended up over compensating and I then noticed he was now falling toward me. In order to prevent us from knocking heads, I flung myself back on the blankets, and Zak managed to stop himself from crushing me by throwing his hands out to stop his fall.

We laughed hysterically as our minds wrapped around what had just happened, but then, as our laughter started to die down, we both realized the position we were in. I was laying flat on my back, with Zak partially laying on top of me – his upper body weight kept off me by his hands braced on the blankets on either side of me, his legs straddled over my hips. He was essentially pinning me down.

We both just stared at each other as we tried to catch our breath from our laughing fits. Even though we had just had a discussion about sex, and about my wanting to wait until the right time, I could feel my body beginning to react to the closeness of him. My body began to feel warm, starting from my head and going all the way down to my toes. I could feel my heart beginning to race, and just the thought of knowing that our hips were pressed together sent my mind racing. 

I didn’t know what to do, or how to react.

* * *

_Zak’s Point of View_

I stared down at Alicia as I tried to get my breathing under control after all of our laughing – but I found my breathing was only becoming harder as I realized I had this beautiful, sexy, and intoxicating woman pinned beneath me.

I kept telling myself that I should move off her, that we had just had a serious conversation about sex, and that Alicia wasn’t sure when she’d be ready to take that step. I certainly wasn’t expecting for her to suddenly change her mind, but the way she was staring back at me…her lips slightly parted, her breathing heavy, her face slightly flushed, her hair spread out over the pillow her head had ended up on…

_Fuck…_

I couldn’t resist.

I quickly swooped down until my chest was almost flush against hers, and kissed her passionately – praying to whatever higher being that may exist that I hadn’t just made a huge mistake.

I couldn’t deny that I was surprised when I felt Alicia’s arms wrap around my neck, and even more so when I felt her lips passionately meet my own – but I was also damn thankful. I knew this wasn’t going to last, and honestly, I found that the fact didn’t bother me. A few moments of heaven would be enough…

* * *

_Alicia’s Point of View_

I knew the kiss was coming before it happened – I could read it in Zak’s eyes. And despite our prior conversation, I found myself eagerly awaiting for our lips to meet. Although, I will admit, I was a little stunned at how passionately Zak launched his attack on me.

I returned his kiss with the same amount of passion - to far lost in the moment to think about my lack of experience, or my insecurities. As our mouths danced with each other's, I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, letting the fingers of one hand comb through the hair on the back of his neck.

I thought I was going to die, right then and there, when I heard a quiet, but deep, groan escape from the back of Zak’s throat. Before I could relish in the fact that I had been the one to cause that sexy sound, I felt Zak pull back from the kiss. But I was only left stunned and confused for mere seconds, because then Zak leaned down and began kissing my neck.

_Good god…_

I couldn’t keep a small gasp from escaping my lips as I closed my eyes, and instinctively tilted my head back, giving Zak easier access.

I felt like my mind was going to implode. I was feeling all these new – but wonderful – feelings at once, and it was almost overwhelming. 

Without really realizing it, I ran my nails lightly along the skin on the back of his neck, causing him to groan quietly against my neck again. This in turn caused me to begin breathing harder, and somewhat loudly – embarrassingly loud.

That’s when it hit me – we needed to stop.

“Zak…” I breathed, in somewhat of a hesitant tone, afraid he might get upset with me.

But I felt him almost instantly lift his head up so he was looking at me – his face slightly flushed, his eyes dark, and his breathing a bit heavy – before he leaned up and lightly kissed my forehead.

“I’m sorry doll…I didn’t mean to go that far...” Zak breathed, looking a bit upset with himself.

Even though I had brought up the issue of not being ready for sex, I wasn’t angry or upset with Zak. I had been enjoying it as much as he had been…

I leaned up and gave him a light, reassuring peck on the lips and then rested my head back down on the pillow.

“It’s okay…I got caught up too…” I admitted shyly.

Zak smiled down at me before he carefully pushed himself up off me, and then flopped over so he ended up laying on his back beside me.

“Where’s a cold shower when you need one?” Zak said softly, but jokingly.

I couldn’t help but laugh, which caused Zak to smile, and then he held an arm out toward me.

“Watch the stars and talk now?” Zak asked.

I smiled and nodded and moved over closer to him, resting my head on his chest as I felt his arm wrap around me gently.

We laid like that in silence for a while, the both of us looking up at the sky – it was so peaceful.

“Zak..?” I spoke softly, after a few moments.

“Hmm?” Zak replied.

I titled my head back so I could look up at him.

“Thank you…this is more than I ever dreamed possible for my first date…” I said softly.

Zak smiled brightly at me and gently squeezed me with the arm he had wrapped around me.

“I’m glad doll…really glad,” Zak replied softly.

I smiled and turned my head to look up at the sky again, and shortly after, I felt Zak’s head gently leaning against mine, causing me to smile again.

I never wanted the moment to end.


	98. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Just a quick note to say here's a link for Alicia's outfit and Zak's hair.**   
>  <https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/738231011763458052>

**Chapter 98: Cooking**

_Four days later…_

Zak and I were going to have our second date, although, we decided to stick with the "non-public" theme. I had realized that in all the time we've known each other, I had never cooked for him. So, I decided I'd cook us dinner at my place – since Cheryl and Aaron were out on a date of their own. Zak and I had also decided to just keep things casual instead of dressing up, so we would be more comfortable.

After having gotten a shower and blown dry and straightened my hair, I got dressed. I had decided on a blue, short sleeved, v-neck t-shirt - which had a vintage, burned dye affect, basically making it slightly see through. I had paired that with a pair of black yoga pants that flared out a bit at the bottom. I had my hair up in a ponytail, and minimal makeup.

It was so comforting to know that Zak didn't care if I got all dolled up. And despite the fact that it had only been four days since Zak and I had officially started dating, I couldn't remember a time when I was happier, or when I had felt comfortable in my own skin. Even though Zak could still easily embarrass me, he made me feel confident about myself, and he made me feel beautiful no matter what I was wearing.

After I had gotten ready, I jogged downstairs and began preparing the meal I had chosen to make – barbecue steaks, roasted potatoes, and an assortment of roasted vegetables. I knew Zak was a "meat and potatoes" kind of guy, and I knew there wouldn't be too much work involved, but I was still terrified – I didn't have Cheryl here to help me if things started to go wrong.

I normally only cooked for myself, or sometimes for Cheryl and I on rare occasions - like if she was late coming home from work. She never complained about anything I cooked, but for all I knew, she was just being nice.

Nevertheless, I checked the steaks I had sitting in marinade, and then I began washing and cutting up the potatoes and vegetables, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

_Ugh…relax Ali…_

* * *

_Roughly thirty minutes later…_

_Okay…potatoes have been in the oven for thirty minutes, time for the steaks…_ I thought.

I took the plate with the two steaks out to the barbecue on the back patio - which I had already fired up earlier to kill some time – and carefully used a pair of tongs to set the steaks on the grill. After a few minutes, I flipped the steaks over onto their other sides and then closed the lid on the grill.

I walked back inside and checked the clock hanging on the wall, and saw it was time to put the vegetables in the oven. I slipped on a pair of oven mitts, and carefully put the second roasting pan into the oven next to the first roasting pan. I gave the potatoes a stir before standing up, closing the oven door. I slipped off the oven mitts, and took a deep breath.

_God…I hope I'm doing this right…_

* * *

Once I had everything going, I set up two place settings on the island counter – place mats, forks and knives, napkins, glasses, and two plates. I then got some condiments from a cupboard – salt, pepper, and steak sauce – and set them on a small mat placed in the middle.

_Okay…what else…_ I thought, glancing around the kitchen.

But then, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

_Oh god, he's here!_ I thought, panicking slightly.

I quickly checked on the food to make sure it was okay, and then quickly made my way over to the front door – stopping on the way to check myself out in a mirror. Once I was pleased - at least as well as I could be – with my appearance, I walked over to the door and opened it to see Zak.

Zak, as usual, was wearing a grey t-shirt, and a pair of black pants. One thing was different about him though: his hair. Instead of having it styled into his "Zak Fin", he just had most of it brushed to one side, slightly messy. It was like a "just got out of bed" type of style – it was sexy.

"Hey doll," Zak said, smiling.

"Hi, come on in," I replied, smiling myself as I stepped aside to let him in, and then closed the door behind him.

"Mmmm, something smells goooood!" Zak said, sniffing the air, causing me to laugh.

"Really…? I hope everything will taste okay, I don't cook very often…" I admitted sheepishly.

Zak smiled and leaned down and kissed my cheek gently.

"It smells amazing," Zak said. "And speaking of amazing…" Zak added, his eyes trailing down over the length of my body.

I felt my face flush.

"Oh come on, not even five minutes in the door and you have to make me blush?!" I jokingly grumbled, causing Zak to laugh. "And honestly, it's yoga pants and a t-shirt," I added.

I watched as Zak stepped closer to me and then gently placed his hands on my waist.

"It's not my fault you blush at everything," Zak replied, teasingly.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh haha!" I muttered, causing Zak to laugh.

"As for the ' _just yoga pants and a t-shirt_ '…yoga pants are very sexy. They hug all the curves perfectly," Zak said, smirking down at me.

I felt my face turn a deeper shade of red.

"I'm going to go change…" I jokingly mumbled, turning toward the stairs. But before I could step to far away, Zak gently grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me back to him, so that I ended up facing him, and with our bodies flush against each other.

We both laughed – I don't think Zak had intended to pull me that close - but we quickly composed ourselves as the sudden closeness began to sink in. We looked into each other's eyes briefly, and then I noticed Zak look down at my lips.

Trying to become confident in myself, I made the first move by leaning up and gently captured his lips with my own, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. I felt Zak smile against my lips before he began kissing me back, wrapping his arms around me.

As we gently kissed, I began stroking the back of his neck, knowing it was something he liked. Almost immediately, I felt Zak's hands move down from the middle of my back, to my lower back, and he pulled me more firmly against him and deepened the kiss.

Unfortunately for the both of us, alarm bells suddenly went off in my head.

_Dinner!_

I quickly pulled back from the kiss - and from Zak - who ended up looking stunned, and I think a little concerned about my sudden reaction.

"Sorry, I gotta check on dinner!" I explained, before running back to the kitchen and then out onto the patio to check on the steaks.

I heard Zak laughing from inside, which caused me to smile.

"You're forgiven!" Zak called out to me.

"Thanks!" I called back, laughing as I flipped the steaks over, closed the lid on the barbecue, and then came back inside to check on the potatoes and vegetables.

As I opened the oven door to check on the food, I saw Zak walk into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

"So, what'cha got cookin', good lookin'?" Zak asked, trying not to laugh at himself.

I laughed and felt my face flush slightly as I stirred the potatoes and the vegetables, and then closed the oven door and turned to face him.

"It's a secret," I teased, causing Zak to laugh.

"A secret? Are you going to feed me with a blindfold?" Zak asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Damn," Zak jokingly pouted.

I laughed again as I walked over to the fridge and took out a pitcher of water, and carried it over to the island. Before I could even lift it towards one of the glasses, Zak reached over from the other side of the island and took the pitcher and began pouring the water into both glasses.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at Zak, who smiled in return.

"No problem, doll," Zak replied.

* * *

Zak and I talked briefly about different things, and after a while, I glanced at the clock to see how much time had passed since I had originally began the meal. I calculated that the food was just about ready, so I took the two plates from the island, and set them on the counter near the stove.

"Food is just about ready," I said.

"Awesome, how can I help?" Zak asked.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I got it, you sit," I replied, before walking out onto the patio.

"Oh come on-" Zak started, before I disappeared outside. "How about some music?" Zak added, clearly wanting to help in some way.

I smiled to myself as I turned off the barbecue, and then began coating the steaks with barbecue sauce.

"Sure!" I called in response, and then took the steaks off the grill and placed them on the plate I originally had brought them out on.

I carried the steaks inside, closing the patio screen behind me, and walked over to the counter and placed a steak on each plate. As I slipped on an oven mitt and took out the roasting pan with potatoes, I heard some instrumental music begin playing softly.

"How's that?" Zak asked.

"Perfect," I replied with a smile, before I divided up the roasted potatoes onto the plates, and then did the same with the roasted vegetables.

I tried to calm the nervous butterflies that were fluttering around my stomach as I carried the two plates over to the island.

"Here we go…" I said, setting a plate down at Zak's place setting, and then setting my own plate down.

"Mmm, looks good!" Zak exclaimed as he looked at our plates.

"I hope you like it…" I replied softly, and somewhat nervously, as I climbed up onto my chair, and noticed Zak had already started digging into his steak. He had a look of heaven on his face - his eyes closed, his face completely relaxed and content.

"Oh, man- woman..." Zak said, trying not to laugh.

"Good?" I asked, laughing quietly - amused at his reaction.

"Good? It's fantastic!" Zak replied, as he took another bite. "You hunt ghosts, you're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and you can cook – I'm in love!" Zak teased.

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling my face flush. I was a little stunned at his choice of words, but I knew he was just being silly – at least partially.

"I'm glad you like it," I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry for just jumping in, but it looked too damn good," Zak said, looking a bit sheepish, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay, as long as you're enjoying it," I replied.

Zak grinned at me before he returned to eating.

I smiled as I began eating myself, finally feeling relieved after worrying all day.


	99. Halloween Planning

**Chapter 99: Halloween Planning**

"Man, that was the best meal I've had in a long time," Zak said, rubbing his stomach happily, after placing the last dish in the dishwasher.

I tried not to laugh at how cute he looked as I finished wiping off the counters and the island.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have to admit, I was worried about it all day…" I replied sheepishly.

"Aww doll," Zak said, with a slight smile. "You should know by now that you don't have to worry when it comes to me," Zak added, causing me to smile.

"I know…but telling me not to worry is like telling me not to breathe," I replied.

Zak walked over to me and leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'll say this instead. It was delicious, doll," Zak said.

I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I replied softly.

Zak smiled as he picked up his phone and turned off the music he had playing throughout our meal, and then pocketed his phone.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I dunno…watch a movie?" I suggested, still unsure of myself with this whole dating thing.

"Hmm, how about video games?" Zak asked, smirking slightly.

_Oh boy…_ I thought, knowing what the smirk was about. The last time we had played video games, we had sat together on my oversized bean bag chair.

_And I had that dream when I fell asleep…_

Thank god he didn't know about that!

"I think the PlayStation is broken," I joked, which caused Zak to laugh.

"Yeah right, come on!" Zak said, walking into the living room and pulling out the bean bag chair from the corner Cheryl and I kept it in.

I felt butterflies in my stomach again, thinking about how Zak and I always experienced sexual tension when we were close together, but at the same time, I found myself eager to cuddle up with him.

"Alright, alright," I jokingly replied in a reluctant tone.

Zak laughed as he positioned the bean bag chair in the middle of the room, facing the TV, and then plopped down onto it.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked as I walking into the living room, and over toward the entertainment centre.

"You pick," Zak said, as he got himself comfortable in the bean bag chair.

I smiled a bit to myself as I looked through my gaming collection, and decided on " _Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception_ " as the " _Uncharted_ " franchise was one of my favourites – especially since I had been involved in making it – and because I was pretty sure Zak would enjoy it. There was a lot of action and funny moments.

I turned the console on and slipped the " _Uncharted Collection_ " – which had remastered editions of the first three games - disc into the Playstation 4 Blu-ray drive, and then grabbed a controller and began to jokingly walk toward the couch.

"Hey, get over here!" Zak exclaimed, getting up a bit and reaching over, wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me back toward him.

"Ahh!" I shrieked in surprise and then started laughing as Zak and I both basically toppled backwards – thankfully onto the bean bag chair – but I landed on top of him.

I heard Zak groan from under me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unable to contain my laughter as I carefully shifted off of him.

"Yes, but I'm glad my pain amuses you," Zak teased, as he composed himself and shifted back into a comfortable position in the bean bag chair.

I laughed again.

"That's what you get for grabbing at me all the time, Mr. Grabby Hands," I teased, causing Zak to laugh.

"One day, you'll love these hands," Zak teased, as he pulled me over and down onto his lap.

I felt my face flush about ten shades of red.

"Shut up," I mumbled shyly, as I shifted my position so I was sitting slightly to one side of Zak and slouched down a bit to rest back against his torso, with my head on his chest. I then held the PlayStation controller back toward him.

Zak laughed as he leaned down a bit and kissed my cheek, and then wrapped his arms around me - taking the controller in the process – and rested his hands gently against my stomach, holding the controller with both hands.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I watched Zak boot up the game.

* * *

_Roughly thirty minutes later…_

"Jeez, this game is nuts!" Zak said with a laugh, as we watched yet another crazy, and extreme, near death scene of the main character.

I laughed as well.

"Yep, he has the worst luck," I replied, and Zak laughed.

"Here, you take over," Zak said, holding the controller out to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but took the controller and then shifted my position so I was sitting on the actual bean bag chair myself – to give Zak's legs a break – but I sat sideways so that my legs were stretched out across his lap.

"Yep," Zak replied, waiting for me to get settled, and then he rested one hand on one of my knees, causing a shiver to run through me, which Zak must of picked up on, because he spoke again.

"This okay?" Zak asked, looking at me with slight concern on his face.

"I'm good," I replied, smiling at him reassuringly.

Zak smiled in response.

"So, I want to talk to you about Halloween," Zak said.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted me to take over? Can't play a game and carry a conversation at the same time?" I teased, which caused Zak to laugh.

"Oh ha ha!" Zak joked. "But seriously, since it's not only the premiere night of a new season, it's also the premiere of a certain beautiful woman being on our crew," Zak added, gently using his free hand to rub my back gently.

I smiled despite my face flushing a bit, as I started playing the game again after the cutscene ended.

"I'm aware…so what are you thinking? I figured we'd be live tweeting, like you guys always do during a new episode," I said, keeping my eyes on the screen.

"We will, but some of us were talking, and since the show isn't on until late, maybe we could have a Halloween slash celebratory party at my house," Zak replied.

"Halloween party? Hmmm…does this mean dressing up in costumes?" I asked. "And this was Cheryl's idea, wasn't it?" I added, laughing.

Zak laughed.

"Yes…she convinced Aaron, who then nagged me into it," Zak replied. "And yes, it means costumes," Zak added.

"Oh wonderful. Cheryl will want me to dress up as a sexy nurse or something," I grumbled, causing Zak to laugh.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind…" Zak teased, causing me to blush.

"I'm not dressing up as a nurse!" I mumbled shyly, causing Zak to laugh again.

"I know, I know. You can dress up as whatever you want, don't have to go crazy," Zak replied. "So what do you think?" Zak added.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun," I replied.

I couldn't remember the last time I had dressed up for Halloween.

"Awesome," Zak said, gently squeezing my knee. "So, any ideas come to mind for your costume?" Zak added curiously.

I thought briefly as I continued playing the game.

"I dunno. What are you dressing up as?" I asked.

"I was thinking a vampire-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

"Of course," I teased, causing Zak to laugh.

"But, in a Jack the Ripper style," Zak said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, curious.

"I dunno, like an old style suit, a top hat," Zak said.

_A suit?!_

"That sounds cool," I said. "But I'm not dressing up as a vampire, it takes me forever to adjust enough to the fangs for me to be able to talk half decently," I added.

"Awww," Zak jokingly pouted, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry Zakula," I teased.

"Pfft. You realize Cheryl will nag you to dress up similar to me? ' _Couples costumes_ ' as she told Aaron," Zak said, laughing.

_Couples costumes…_

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Okay…well, are you going with your idea for sure?" I asked, continuing to play the game.

"Pretty sure, why?" Zak asked.

"Alright, well, I'll think of something that'll match," I replied.

"How about a naked vampire?" Zak asked, and when I glanced back at him, I saw that he had a smirk on his face.

I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to groan.

"Hey!" He protested, pretending to be hurt.

"Some tough 'Jack the Ripper vampire' you are," I teased, turning back to the game.

"Oh you little…" Zak started, and then I suddenly felt him start to tickle me.

"Eek!" I shrieked, laughing, and trying to squirm away from him, but Zak kept me close.

"Mwahahahaha!" Zak mocked an evil laugh as he continued to tickle me.

All I could do was laugh more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So, how was that update? I know it was nothing but mushy Zak and Alicia stuff, lol. I never intended to have the first date take up so many chapters, it just happened.**
> 
> **And speaking of chapters...99 chapters as of this post! Wowza! Lol. Never intended for the story to be this many chapters. I will say though, I am nearing my ideas for the end...**
> 
> **But there will be a sequel! :)**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed the update, please review!**
> 
> **P.S. Ghostly stuff returning soon. :)**


	100. Eyeliner?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Wow! Can't believe I've reached 100 chapters!**
> 
> **Second, I apologize yet again for the long gap between updating. I now have the story fully up to date on Wattpad, all that's left is to both the revised chapters here and on Archive, but that's more background work.**
> 
> **Anyway, I'll let you get to the update, enjoy!**

**Chapter 100: Eyeliner?!**

_Three days later..._

It was finally time!

Tonight - in just a couple of hours - the two hour episode of " _Ghost Adventures: Transylvania_ " would be airing to kick off Season 10. Not to mention it was the debut of me being a part of the crew.

I was beyond excited, but also extremely nervous. How would the fans react to me? Would they like me? Would I automatically be hated because I wasn't Nick Groff? Would I be considered a good investigator? Would it feel like I fit in with the team?

Throughout the day, I had been getting tweets from fans like it was the end of the world. Most of them were very supportive – excited to "meet" me, excited to see a female investigator, and what type of evidence I would get. There were a few negative tweets too, but I did my best to ignore them. It didn't help that the guys all kept promoting the new episode, and also promoted me at the same time – especially Zak – but their support and enthusiasm was greatly appreciated.

All I could do was hope that I lived up to the high standards that is the " _Ghost Adventures_ " Crew, and I hoped I lived up to the expectations from the fans.

* * *

  _Roughly 8:00pm..._

I had been at Zak's place most of the day, mainly helping him decorate the place for tonight – although he had some Halloween decorations up already, since it is his favourite Holiday of the year. His place ended up decorated from top to bottom, it was like a real life haunted house.

We also had set up drinks and glasses on the island counter in his kitchen, everything from water, soda, beer and wine. I also put out some finger foods - knowing the others would be arriving soon. Zak used a remote to turn on his stereo system - which started blasting music throughout most of the house - before he headed up to his room to change into his costume.

Once I was sure everything was set up, I headed upstairs as well and went into the guest room, where I had stored my costume earlier so Zak wouldn't see it. Despite his many pleas, I had refused to tell him what I had decided on for my costume, as I wanted it to be a surprise.

Since Zak had stuck to his idea of a vampire Jack the Ripper, I decided I would dress up as one of his "victims". I had done my research on Jack the Ripper and the 1880's fashion style of women in those times – which consisted mainly of floor length, corset dresses. Knowing I would be more comfortable in a full length skirt as opposed to something modern, I had purchased a Victorian, gothic, black satin maxi skirt with black lace trim, over layered black mesh. I also had purchased a red taffeta corset, adorned with a neckline of black crepe flowers. The hip area was also adorned by smaller bouquets. To complete the costume, I purchased a pair of Victorian, black, short heeled boots. They had lace on either side, which showcased some skin. I had then contacted Jennifer and was able to get my hands on a realistic looking "vampire bite" prosthetic piece for my neck, but nothing too gory – mainly just two holes, and I had made some fake blood earlier to apply as well.

* * *

 After changing into the corset ( _my boobs, yikes!_ ) and skirt, I plugged in my curling iron, having decided to give my hair some waves before I would pull some of it up into a Victorian style, and spread out my makeup to get ready to put on – bare minimum as usual. I would put on the vampire bite prosthetic and fake blood at the very end.

Just as I was about to start on my hair, I heard a yell from down the hall.

"Ali!?" Zak called from his room.

I chuckled as I opened the guest room door.

"Yes?!" I called back.

"I need help with my makeup!" Zak called, and I couldn't help but laugh.

_Sigh. I bet he planned this in order to see my costume._

But wait a minute...we're alone...and I'm wearing a corset that's pushing up my boobs...

"Coming!" I called back, grabbing a hoodie I had been wearing that day and pulled it on over the corset and zipped it up. I also made sure my curling iron was in a safe position before I walked out of the guest room and down to Zak's room.

I stopped dead in my tracks almost as soon as I entered the room.

_He's really wearing a suit!_

Zak was standing in front of a floor length mirror, wearing a white, button up shirt; a black vest; black suit pants; and a silk, red scarf – which, strangely enough - matched my corset. I also noticed he had a Victorian, black, caped trench coat on the bed, as well as a black top hat.

"Hey doll," Zak said, raising an eyebrow as he took in my attire.

"Hi," I said shyly, causing him to chuckle, as I walked toward him.

"Are you ever going to get over your shyness?" Zak asked, smiling at me.

"When hell freezes over," I replied, chuckling now myself.

Zak laughed.

"So, I see your dressed as..." Zak said, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not finished yet," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Damn it," Zak replied, laughing, causing me to laugh too.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have any actual makeup you want done? Or was this just a ruse to try to see my costume early?" I asked, causing Zak to laugh again.

He turned to a small table nearby and picked up a tube of black Halloween makeup and handed it to me.

"I want some of this around my eyes," Zak said. "I should probably put these in first though, right?" Zak asked, picking up a small container.

I saw they were red contact lenses.

_Oh boy._

"Yeah, probably," I replied. "Is this all you have for the makeup?" I added, looking at the tube.

"Yeah, why?" Zak asked, as he opened the container with the eye contacts.

I jokingly sighed in annoyance.

"You need more than this!" I said, setting the makeup back on the table. "I'll be back," I added, before leaving the room.

"' _Need more_ '? Like what?!" Zak called.

I just laughed as I walked back to the guest room.

_Men._

* * *

I came back to Zak's room a few minutes later, carrying some black eye liner, some makeup sponges, some moisturizer, a small bottle of baby powder, a small feather brush, and some Kleenex.

Zak's eyes – now red via the contacts – widened when he saw me.

"What in the hell are you going to do to me?" Zak joked, causing me to laugh.

"Prep your skin. Now sit on the bed," I said, setting my items down on the small table with the black makeup, and then pulled the table over toward the bed.

"Ooo, prep my skin and a ' _sit on the bed_ ' order, I like the sound of this," Zak teased, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I laughed despite my face flushing.

"Shush!" I mumbled as I moved to stand in front of him, and pulled the table closer beside me.

Zak just smirked at me.

Trying not to smile, I picked up the round container of moisturizer and spun the lid a few times to take it off.

"You do know I'm not a woman, right?" Zak teased, noticing what I was opening.

I laughed as I lightly dipped the tips of my index and middle fingers into the moisturizer.

"This helps protect your skin, and will help the makeup apply better," I said. "How do you want the makeup?" I added.

"Well, I learned something new today," Zak said, and then began motioning with his hands to indicate where he wanted the makeup. "Around my eyes, and out to a point toward my temples sort of," Zak added.

"Alright," I replied, easily imagining the look he was going for.

I bent forward so I was face to face with him, and began gently applying the moisturizer around his eyes, but stopped when I saw the ear-to-ear smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful..." Zak said softly, smiling at me.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face, despite my shyness.

"I am not...I have no makeup on," I replied softly.

"You don't need it," Zak said, leaning forward and gently kissing my forehead before he sat back and closed his eyes so I could put on the rest of the moisturizer.

My smile became even brighter, and I felt like my heart was going to burst.

I began applying the moisturizer once again, gently over his eye lids, and then out toward his temples. I then made sure the moisturizer was well rubbed in, and then wiped my fingers off with some Kleenex as I stood back up normally.

"Done. Just going to let it dry a bit," I said.

Zak opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Did someone – and by someone I mean Cheryl - tell you any details of my costume?" I asked, lifting up a bit of the scarf that was hanging down over his chest. "This matches a part of my costume perfectly..." I explained.

Zak laughed and then shook his head.

"Nope, I have no idea, other than this so far," Zak replied, lightly tugging on my skirt.

I laughed quietly as I jokingly swatted his hand away, causing Zak to laugh.

"Hmm, weird, but nice, coincidence," I said.

"I agree," Zak replied, smiling.

I smiled in response before reaching up with one hand and I lightly touched his skin around his eyes to check if the moisturizer was dry. I figured it was best to give it a bit longer.

Zak must of sensed my decision, because he suddenly smirked at me.

"I know how we can pass the time," Zak said, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me down onto his lap.

I laughed in shock, but also felt my face turn beet red – because of our prior positions, I had ended up instinctively and automatically straddling Zak's lap, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"You should of dressed up as a strawberry for Halloween," Zak said softly, laughing quietly at my embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around me.

I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Zak laughed before he leaned forward, and playfully "snapped" at my tongue with his teeth, but I managed to pull my tongue back into the safety of my mouth just in time.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pretending to be mad, which caused Zak to laugh.

"Don't tease if you're not willing to play," Zak said softly, somewhat jokingly, once again causing my face to flush as he looked at me intently.

 _Damn...even with red eyes he's sexy..._ I thought.

Zak smirked at my embarrassment before he leaned up and gently kissed me, pulling me closer to him.

I returned the kiss just as gently – having become more confident as time had passed since we first kissed – as I moved my hands up to rest on the sides of his neck.

As usual, it didn't take long for our kiss to become more passionate, our mouths duelling each other's as my fingers entwined in his hair, and his hands ran over my back. I found myself pushing my body closer to his, and Zak eagerly accepted my boldness by resting a hand on my lower back, pulling me more tightly against him.

I don't know what it was, but whenever he kissed me, I seemed to lose all of my shyness, all of my insecurities, and all of my inhibitions. We had only been together a little over a week, and prior to that, I had never even kissed a guy, let alone acted like this with one. It was like I became possessed whenever Zak's lips were against mine.

_Or like we're perfect for each other..._

My thoughts were suddenly distracted when I felt Zak abruptly pull back from the kiss, leaving the both of us breathing hard.

"We better stop..." Zak said softly, and even with the coloured contacts in, I could see the look of desire in his eyes.

I nodded slightly as I carefully got up off him. I adjusted my skirt a bit as I stood up, and quietly took a deep breath. I heard Zak intake a deep breath too before he jokingly fluttered his eyelashes at me.

"What now dahling?" Zak asked, causing me to laugh.

I picked up my black, liquid eyeliner pen and took off the cap.

"What the fuck is that?!" Zak questioned, looking more scared than he would be if he were in a room full of demons.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It's eyeliner. We trace it around the edges of our eyes," I explained.

Zak blinked at me.

"You want to put that pointy thing near my eye?" Zak asked, causing me to laugh again.

"It doesn't hurt," I said, leaning forward again. "Just relax," I added.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Zak said, as he held still while I carefully started applying the eyeliner around his eyes. "You crazy little minx," Zak mumbled jokingly.

I had to pull the eyeliner away from his eyes as I burst out laughing.

"Making me laugh doesn't help!" I exclaimed.

Zak smiled at my amusement.

"Sorry, I'll behave," Zak said, sitting still again.

It took me another minute to compose myself before I could continue applying the eyeliner again.

 


	101. Costumes Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: From this point forward, I'm going to indicate throughout the chapters whenever I have images of outfits, etc. That way, it'll lessen chance of spoilers.**

**Chapter 101: Costumes Revealed**

_Roughly 10 minutes later..._

"There, all done!" I said, standing up after using the feather brush to lightly spread some baby powder over the black makeup I had applied, to help it last longer. I stepped aside to let Zak stand up and watched him as he walked over to the full length mirror to look at the makeup.

"Woah! Perfect, just what I wanted!" Zak exclaimed, turning his head one way, and then the other.

I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad," I replied, as I began picking up my things to take back to the guest room.

"Thanks doll," Zak said, smiling at me before he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled once again before leaning up and gently kissed his cheek, which caused him to smile brightly.

"I have to go finish getting ready, I have barely started," I said.

Zak nodded and then suddenly, a smug look appeared on his face.

"Need any help?" Zak asked, smirking at me.

I laughed despite my shyness.

"No!" I replied, and quickly left the room, hearing Zak's laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

  _Roughly half an hour later..._

Once I had returned to the guest room, I closed the door and got to work on finishing my costume. I took off the hoodie I had used to cover myself and tossed it on the bed with my other clothes, and then adjusted my corset a bit.

I then used the more than ready curling iron to create some waves along the length of my hair. Once that was done, I divided some of the hair on top of my head into two sections, and pulled them back until they joined and used a clip to secure them. I then proceeded to do the same thing with some hair near my temples, securing this section of hair over the previous one with a hair clip.

After fiddling with my hair for a bit longer until I was happy with it, I unplugged my curling iron and began on my makeup. I only applied the bare minimum as I normally did, except for one minor change – I applied a slightly thicker line with the eyeliner, to give my eyes a more mysterious look.

With my makeup on, I had one final thing left to do – the vampire bite.

**(Alicia's Costume:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/756686258433294340) /        )**

* * *

 After I finished applying the vampire bite prosthetic, and let some fake blood dry on my neck, I was finally ready. I made sure I had unplugged my curling iron, and did a quick clean up before I opened the guest room door and quietly peaked out into the hall.

No sign of Zak.

I walked out of the room and started down the hall toward his room, wondering if he was still there, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard my name being called from behind me.

I whirled around to see nothing there.

_Odd..._

The voice had been faint, and I was pretty sure it had been female, but it hadn't been Emily.

Figuring that maybe I had just imagined it, considering there was music playing throughout the house, I walked the rest of the way to Zak's room and peaked inside. Before I could speak to ask if he was there, I heard the voice again, and it was definitely not Emily.

_"...Alicia..."_

I quickly turned to look down the length of the hall, and once again saw nothing. I felt my skin breakout in goosebumps.

_Was Zak trying to scare me?_

"Okay Zak...very funny..." I said, looking around for any sign of him.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice from downstairs.

"Ali? Was that you?" I heard Zak call up from below.

I walked over to the railing that allowed you to look out over a section of the first floor, and looked down to see Zak near the kitchen

I saw his eyes widen when he saw me, and I know my eyes widened as well when I saw him.

He had completed his costume by donning the trench coat and top hat, and I momentarily forgot the voice I had heard.

_Damn..._

**(Zak's Costume:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/756686430223659008) / )**

"Woah...I will definitely get back to your costume, but are you okay?" Zak questioned, and I noticed he had his vampire fangs in.

I took a bit of a deep breath to compose myself before I spoke.

"Yeah...I thought I heard someone call my name up here, twice, but probably just the music," I replied, not wanting to make a big deal about it. "I'll be right down," I added, turning and walking back down the hall toward the staircase.

I had missed a look of concern come over Zak's face.

* * *

The entire time I had walked down the flight of stairs, I felt like I was being watched, as well as felt like someone was behind me. I held onto the railing a little more tightly than I normally would have.

Zak walked over from the kitchen – the cape of his black trench coat billowing behind him – and we met up at the bottom of the stairs. I saw his eyes widen again as he now had a better view of my corset, and the vampire bite on my neck. He looked me over from head to toe before looking at me.

"I'm one of your victims..." I said shyly, sensing he was curious as to what exactly my costume was.

His eyes brightened as a smirk appeared on his face, and he stepped up closer to me.

"Well, well, hello my prey..." Zak said slyly – his speech perfect even with his fangs in - as he slipped his arms around my waist, his trench coat nearly enveloping both of us.

I felt my face flush - unable to hide my shyness - and I was slightly intimidated by his height, the dark makeup around his red eyes, and the vampire fangs. But at the same time, I was drawn to him.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" I said, pretending to act the victim.

Zak laughed and smirked at me before he started to slowly lean down toward my neck.

I felt my heart begin pounding within my chest, and my breathing become slightly heavier – which didn't help minimize the affect the corset was having on my breasts.

Just as I felt Zak's warm breath nearing my neck, the doorbell rang, causing me to jump and Zak to groan in frustration. Some of the crew must have arrived.

"Damn it," he muttered jokingly, before pulling away and walking over to the front door.

I took a deep breath to compose myself and adjusted my corset a bit, before walking over nearing to the door to see who was here.

"Trick or treat!" Zak and I both heard as Zak opened the door.

"Oh my god, seriously bro?" Zak said, causing me to laugh.

It was Aaron and Cheryl, both dressed up as Stormtroopers from " _Star Wars_ ". Aaron's costume was like an actual Stormtroopers uniform, whereas Cheryl's was more fitted for a woman's figure. They both had helmets under their arms.

**(Aaron and Cheryl's Costumes:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/756686603330945024)  / )**

Aaron and Cheryl both laughed as they walked inside, Zak closing the door behind them.

"I can't believe you let him convince you to dress up as a Stormtrooper," Zak said, looking at Cheryl.

Cheryl laughed again and shrugged.

"I don't mind ' _Star Wars_ ' that much," Cheryl replied. "By the way, you look exceptionally creepy, holy crap!" Cheryl added, causing Zak to laugh.

"I guess this means you couldn't convince her to dress up as Leia in the bikini?" Zak asked, looking at Aaron, who pretended to pout while Cheryl and I laughed.

"No...I tried...but woah dude! Doesn't look like we need a Princess Leia in bikini!" Aaron said, having noticed me now.

I laughed despite my flushed face.

"Woah girl! Nice! And I had no input!" Cheryl exclaimed, walking over toward me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what exactly are you two?" Cheryl questioned, looking back and forth between Zak and I.

"I'm a vampire version of Jack the Ripper, and she's one of my victims," Zak said, smirking again.

"Ooo, nice bro!" Aaron said

I laughed quietly.

"Alright, enough already," I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Whose ready to par-tay?!" Cheryl exclaimed, causing all of us to laugh.

"The others aren't here yet," Zak responded, walking over to me and gently rubbing a hand over my back.

I couldn't help but smile, but then my moment of happiness suddenly faded, as I heard the same, female voice again.

_"...come..."_

I felt a shiver run down my spine, before I glanced around.

Zak looked down at me, looking confused.

"Are you cold?" Zak questioned.

"No...I heard a voice again..." I said softly, while Cheryl was busy calling Diana and Ashley to see what the hold up was with them, while Aaron went out to the kitchen and began picking at the finger foods.

I could see Zak's body tense beside me.

"' _A voice_ '...you mean, it's not Emily?" Zak asked softly.

I shook my head slightly.

I saw concern come over Zak's face before he managed to compose himself and he leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Maybe just your nerves about tonight?" Zak suggested, looking as if he was hoping I'd agree.

I knew he was still worried about the spirits - who he believed had followed him home over the years - having an affect on me, like they had on previous girlfriends. But I had been over his house enough time now that if any spirit living here was going to bother me, surely it would have by now?

"Probably, once the show starts I'll be fine," I said softly, trying to reassure him, and also myself.

But somehow, I knew this night was going to turn into a real life Halloween nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I know this update was short, but it had been so long since I updated, I wanted to get something up.**
> 
> **Also, I'm sorry if the mushy stuff is getting annoying, I can't stop writing it, lol. But don't worry, a change in tone is coming soon.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed the update! And please review! I didn't get many last update and it made me sad. :( lol**
> 
> **Oh! And one last thing, if you happen to use Wattpad, please vote on some of your fave chapters. I'm taking part in #Wattys2016, a contest. I know with my genre of story I'm not likely to win anything, but it would be cool. :)**


	102. Let the Show Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hey everyone! I won't go into my usual rambling about the delay in update. All I'll say is health issues have me run down.**
> 
> **And one quick note, before anyone calls me a stalker, lol, yes the pictures in this chapter are from Zak's older home. I found them from different real estate websites from when Zak had the home listed for sale.**
> 
> **Anyway, onto the update!**
> 
> **P.S. Thank you for all the votes, keep em coming! And be sure to review! :)**

**Chapter 102: Let the Show Begin**

_Roughly 45 minutes later..._

I glanced up at the clock up on the wall, from where I was sitting on the couch - and saw that it was 9:45pm – only fifteen minutes left until the show began.

I felt like I had about a thousand butterflies fighting for space in my nervous stomach.

Shortly after Aaron and Cheryl had shown up, Billy and Diana had arrived – dressed up as Samurai Warriors. Billy's costume had made us all laugh, since he had on a wig of pure white hair; and these two huge, white, eyebrow pieces; and a long white beard. They both looked great though.

Almost immediately after that, Jay and Ashley had shown up. They weren't dressed up as anything in particular per se – maybe Devil worshippers or something like that. The two of them were both wearing black jeans with black hoodies. They each had their hood up, and both of them had their face done up in pale face makeup, dark makeup around the eyes, and orange eye contacts. Ashley even had gone so far as to draw a small, upside down cross on her forehead. It had creeped me out more than I cared to admit, but I did my best to tell myself it was just a costume.

**(Costumes:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/768216017369755649) / [Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BJd_BMQA5aP/))**

My thoughts were suddenly distracted as Zak came over and sat next to me.

"What'cha doing over here all by your lonesome?" Zak asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the music.

The others had all been gathered around the island that broke up the open space between the kitchen and the living room, just talking and eating some of the food we had put out, having a few drinks, or dancing occasionally. We had also taken several pictures – selfies, paired shots, group shots – not only to save the memories for ourselves, but also to share some instantly on our Instagram accounts for the fans.

After a while, I had broken off from the group to sit on the couch. I couldn't fight the nervousness that was running through me about the premiere, and I had also heard that faint, creepy female voice a few more times throughout the night.

"Just feeling anxious and nervous," I replied softly, looking up at Zak from my phone, which I had been playing around with since I had sat down – mainly on Twitter.

Zak frowned slightly before reaching up and gently pushed a strand of my hair back over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, maybe this party thing wasn't such a good idea," Zak said softly, causing me to frown. I didn't want him to blame himself.

"No, it's okay. I'll probably be fine once the show starts and hoards of fangirls don't come barging through the front door to kill me," I replied, somewhat jokingly. As irrational as the thought was, it had occurred to me more than once. It was just the way my crazy mind worked – always straight to the negative scenario.

Zak smiled, looking amused, and clearly trying not to laugh as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Aww, come on doll, they'll love you," Zak said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but smile, especially since his reassuring smile included the set of vampire fangs.

"I don't know whether to be reassured or frightened," I teased, playfully sounding worried.

Zak smiled brightly at me before his eyes drifted down to look at my neck.

"Oh, you should be very afraid," Zak replied softly, pushing my hair back over my shoulder and began slowly leaning in toward my neck. But I barely had the time to blush, let alone react, when the music blaring throughout the house suddenly stopped and was replaced by Aaron's voice.

"' _Ghost Adventures_ ' time!" Aaron yelled, before the group started heading toward the living room.

"This party was definitely a bad idea," Zak jokingly grumbled in a whisper, causing me to giggle quietly.

_Giggle!_

I was definitely nervous.

Zak smiled nonetheless and kissed my cheek lightly before adjusting his position so he was sitting facing the large television hanging on the wall, and grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

"Eee, I can't wait!" Cheryl exclaimed, as she and Aaron sat down on the curved couch next to us.

"Ugh, shove over bro!" Zak complained, shoving at Aaron's even larger build because of the " _Stormtrooper_ " armour he was wearing.

"You shove over! Jack the Vampire Ripper....of farts!" Aaron replied, causing everyone to laugh – Zak and I included.

"Oh for fuck sakes," Zak muttered, before his face lit up as he stood up and moved to sit in one of the two single chairs that matched the décor of the room.

I started to feel a little deflated - having wanted to sit by Zak – but before I could say a word, Zak was sitting in the chair with his hand held out toward me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing I'd most likely have to sit partially on his lap.

Zak simply made a "come here" motion with his index finger, causing me to smile.

I stood up and walked over to Zak, putting my hand in his as I carefully sat down with him. Thankfully, because of the style of chair, I was able to keep the majority of my weight off him and just draped my legs over his, while he wrapped an arm around me to hold me close.

Thankfully, because of the style of chair, I was able to keep the majority of my weight off him and just draped my legs over his, while he wrapped an arm around me to hold me close.

**(Zak's Living Room:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/768216530177884160) / [Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BJd_GRNgnJV/))**

Just as we got settled, Zak's voice came out of the TV.

_"There are things in this world that we will never fully understand...we want answers!"_

"Woo, here we go!" Diana exclaimed, from her seat next to Billy on the couch. Ashley was sitting on the other single chair, with Jay sitting on the floor in front of her with his legs folded.

I watched as Zak's image appeared on the television screen, and then – just like at the premiere party weeks ago – an image of me from one of the investigations appeared on screen, with the words " _Alicia Wilde_ ", and then " _Investigator_ " written underneath.

"Woo, there she is!" Cheryl cheered, all of the others making similar comments or catcall whistles, causing me to chuckle quietly in embarrassment.

I could also faintly hear my phone – which was resting on my lap - going crazy, as I started getting notification after notification informing me of tweets being sent to me. I lifted up my phone and stared at it in shock.

"Are you ready?" Zak asked softly, gently rubbing my back with one hand as he looked up at me, a smile on his face.

Despite the butterflies, the nervousness, and the anxiety – I was ready for this journey to officially begin.

"I'm ready," I replied softly, looking down at Zak and smiling at him.

Zak smiled in response before he leaned up and lightly kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss just as lightly before he pulled back, and with the smile still on his face, focused his attention back on the television as the first segment of our Romania investigation began – his phone in one hand so he could live tweet with the rest of us, and with the the fans.

I smiled to myself as I snuggled in a bit closer to him and focused my attention on the television as well. As I watched Zak walking through the streets of Sighisoara, Transylvania – doing the opening introduction – I realized how ready I really was. I wanted to officially become a part of the paranormal world; to become a part of the " _Ghost Adventures_ " family; to find answers I've been looking for most of my life; and, hopefully, share this journey with Zak as our relationship continued to grow.

Little did I know, someone – or something – had other plans in mind.

* * *

_Roughly 20 minutes later..._

Zak, Aaron, Billy, Jay and I were all laughing and carrying on about tweets we were getting from fans – how freaked out they were, how they wouldn't sleep tonight - tweets the guys were generally used to. However, amongst those tweets, I was getting ones that were just down right embarrassing.

The show had reached the point where the footage was flipping back and forth between Zak and I having just entered the circle in the Hoia-Baicu Forest, while Aaron, Billy and Jay were at Dracula's castle. So, because Zak and I were alone – and out in the middle of nowhere in the dark – we were getting some rather "interesting" tweets.

_**Darren @GA4Life**  
@zak_bagans bro, ur out in the woods alone with that hottie @aliciawilde and ur more focused on looking for ghosts? #GhostAdventures_

_**Misty @ZaksGurl**  
Damn @aliciawilde super jealous! I would have been making out with @zak_bagans if I had been you! Lol #GhostAdventures_

_**ZakulasLover @ZakulasLuv**  
@zak_bagans @aliciawilde where's the makeout footage? We know it exists! ;)_

"We're really blowing up Twitter tonight bro!" Aaron commented, laughing.

"Hey look! Not only is #GhostAdventures trending, #AliciaWilde is trending!!" Cheryl exclaimed excitedly, leaning toward Aaron to look at his phone.

"Shut up..." I said in disbelief, not believing it for a second.

"You are doll, look," Zak said, turning his phone to show me the current Trends on Twitter, and sure enough, there it was.

_Hashtag-Alicia-freaking-Wilde!_

"Holy crap..." I replied in shock.

"They're loving you sweetie, and I don't blame them. It's only been 30 minutes and this episode is so much more captivating and interesting with a female investigator in it," Diana said, smiling at me.

"I agree completely, I think the female fans will really connect with you and feel more apart of the experience," Jay said from the floor.

I could practically feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Alright, enough...don't make me cry..." I mumbled, laughing along with them as I carefully dabbed my eyes.

As everyone refocused back on the television to continue watching the show, I suddenly felt Zak's warm breath near my shoulder. I glanced down at him just in time to see him give my shoulder a light kiss.

"I told you," Zak murmured quietly, smiling at me.

I smiled in return before returning my attention to the television.

* * *

After a few more minutes of airtime, a commercial break came on, causing Cheryl, Ashley and Diana to groan in annoyance – they were all really into the episode.

"I have to go to the little girls room, I gotta pee! Be right back!" Cheryl exclaimed as she got up, causing everyone to laugh.

As she ran off down the hall to the nearest bathroom, I decided to take the opportunity to excuse myself as well, as nature had started calling a minute or so ago. I also wanted to check up on my makeup and hair. So I placed my hands on the curved up parts of the chair Zak and I were sitting on, and stood up – setting my phone down on a small table beside the chair.

"Hey, where you going?" Zak asked, looking up at me.

I chuckled quietly to myself.

"I have to go to ' _the little girls room_ ' as well," I said, mimicking Cheryl's voice, causing everyone to laugh again. I then proceeded toward the stairs leading down to the basement, as that was where the next nearest bathroom was located.

"Why not just wait for Cheryl?" Zak questioned.

"Because, she'll most likely take twenty minutes fixing her hair and makeup," I said, somewhat jokingly.

Ashley and Diana laughed.

"Women," Aaron jokingly muttered, causing everyone to laugh then.

"Well, hurry back then!" Zak called.

I couldn't help but laugh – and smile – to myself as I started walking down the stairs to the basement.

_Silly man..._

 


	103. Tormented Prisoner

**Chapter 103: Tormented Prisoner**

_A few minutes later..._

After having used the facilities, I washed my hands thoroughly, and then proceeded to check on my hair and makeup in the mirror. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was pleased to see that my makeup was holding up well, as well as the vampire bite prosthetic, so I left well enough alone. However, being a self-proclaimed perfectionist, I started fidgeting with my hair a bit – resetting my hair clips, trying to decide whether to keep some of it over one shoulder or not.

Once I was pleased – at least as pleased as I could be – I lowered my arms and was about to turn to leave the bathroom when I noticed a woman standing behind me in the reflection of the mirror. She was glaring at me with dark eyes. I gasped in shock before I quickly whirled around, grabbing onto the edges of the counter with both hands to brace myself.

Nothing.

I took a bit of a deep breathe before slowly turning back to the mirror and saw only my own reflection. I tried to tell myself it was probably just a combination of anxiety about the premiere, and the fact that it was Halloween night. For as long as I can remember, I had always felt slightly uncomfortable on Halloween. I don't know why. It was just something that happened every year.

_So, yes, that's all it is. It has nothing to do with the fact that Zak believes there are spirits living here that have terrorized his ex-girlfriends before..._

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the bathroom light flickered – long enough to put the entire bathroom in complete darkness for a few seconds before it came back on.

 _That was just a coincidence..._ I thought, as I rather quickly headed toward the bathroom door and opened it – mentally thankful it hadn't mysteriously locked on me – and stepped out into the main room, flicking the bathroom light off as I did so.

Just as I was about to walk the short distance through the game room and back upstairs, I noticed something different about my surroundings.

**(Zak's Basement:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/768216728602046464) / [Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BJd_Kilg4Bi/))**

The bookcase to Zak's dungeon was open a tiny bit. I was absolutely positive it had been firmly shut when I had passed it earlier. Zak never left it open, even if he was inside.

 _Don't go in...this has all the signs of a deadly scene from a horror movie written all over it..._ the thought unwillingly crossed my mind.

I stepped closer to the bookcase and gently grabbed onto it's edge, about to push the bookcase firmly against the wall, when I heard a faint voice from inside – my _mother's_ voice.

_"Alicia..."_

What the hell? I had never, in all the years since my parents had died, heard my mothers or my fathers voice.

I felt my heart swell with longing, and against my better judgement, I opened the bookcase further, and stepped into the dungeon, letting the light from the game room shine in.

"Mom...?" I questioned quietly.

_"Help..."_

I could practically feel my heart breaking at the sound of my mother asking for help.

Losing all sense of logic, I walked further into the dungeon, and over to the small, black door that lead into the "prison cell" of the dungeon – the place where I had heard my mother's voice.

As soon as I opened the door and leaned down and slightly inside to look into the small room, I felt something push against my back – _hard_ – causing me to stumble into the cell, tripping over my skirt and falling onto my hands and knees. Before I could even contemplate what had just happened, I heard the cell door shut behind me, and then heard the bookcase slam shut against the wall – the dungeon once again in complete darkness.

**(Dungeon Cell:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/768216838413180929) / [Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BJd_N3GgkJV/))**

_Oh no..._ I thought, my logic starting to kick in.

I quickly got to my feet and turned around and – with my hands stretched out in front of me – managed to find the cell door by taking a few steps forward. I grabbed onto the bars and pushed against the door.

It didn't budge.

"No, no, no..." I mumbled, starting to panic slightly, and tried rattling the door back and forth, to know avail.

Suddenly, I heard an eerie, female, laugh echo throughout the dungeon, causing my hands to grip the bars of the cell door more tightly. How could I have been so stupid? Zak had mentioned numerous times about his concern of me being in the dungeon by myself, and now here I was, trapped inside it.

 _"Playtime..."_ a female voice said. The same female voice that I had heard throughout the night.

"Zak!!" I yelled, shaking the cell door again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Zak's Point of View_

As the set of commercials played through on the television, I responded to a few tweets on Twitter – answering some questions, or simply retweeting some of the fans. I was happy to see that even though we were only thirty minutes into the episode, most of the feedback about Alicia being on the crew was positive. Although I had to admit, a few tweets from our male viewers made me tense in jealousy, as ridiculous as it seemed.

Just as the show returned from commercial break, Cheryl came back into the living room, happily walking over to Aaron and retaking her spot beside him on the couch, which caused Aaron to smile. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. It was nice to see Aaron happy with someone, after having gone through such a rough time with his divorce years ago.

"Where'd Ali go?" Cheryl questioned, glancing over at me.

"The bathroom. She said you'd take ' _twenty minutes_ ' fixing your hair and makeup," I replied, trying not to laugh.

Cheryl laughed before grabbing a cushion from the couch and throwing it at me, which I barely had the time to dodge.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" I exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh before we focused back on the episode.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Alicia's Point of View_

"Zak!!" I called again, this time more loudly, but I knew that most likely no one would hear me from upstairs.

 _"He doesn't care about you...he never will..."_ the female voice said.

"Shut up..." I mumbled automatically, partially feeling stupid for seemingly talking to no one. But I knew better by now – there was someone, or something, in this dungeon with me.

Trying not to panic, I let go of the cell door and started searching myself for my phone, only to remember I had left it upstairs. Damn it.

 _"You really think he'll ever love you?"_ The voice said, sounding amused.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to stop the mental dam, which held back my emotions from flooding my system, from breaking. Whatever this entity said, it was just messing with me. Nothing it said was true.

 _"Oh, you know I'm right. You're just his latest toy..."_ the voice said, as if it could read my thoughts.

I grabbed onto the cell door again and tried with all my might to shove it open, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" I said angrily, feeling my eyes welling up with tears despite myself.

The entity laughed.

 _"How could he love someone like you? You're worthless,"_ the voice responded.

The voice now sounded louder, as if she – it – whatever it was, was in the cell with me. I cringed back away from the cell door and tried my best to ignore my inner negativity starting to rear it's ugly head.

 _It's not true...he cares about me..._ I told myself.

The laughter that echoed throughout the cell gave me goosebumps.

 _"He's just using you. He just wants to fuck the 33-year-old virgin and be able to brag to everyone about it!"_ The voice said, practically speaking right into my ear.

I flinched away from the voice, and ended up bumping into one of the walls of the tiny room. My panic, fear, and insecurity started to take over as I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Zak!!" I cried out, my voice partially cracking.

 _"That's right, then he'll throw you to the curb, like the piece of worthless trash you are,"_ the voice said, laughing, once again right into my ear.

I couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping my throat as I covered my ears with my hands, and ended up sliding down the rough wall – unknowingly scratching my bare upper back – until I was sitting on the floor.

"Shut up!" I cried out to the voice, which only caused it to laugh.

 _"You're fat, ugly and useless,"_ the voice responded. _"That drunk did your parents a favour. Now they don't have to deal with you anymore,"_ it added.

The voice sounded like it was inside my own head now, just as loud despite my hands over my ears. I felt like I was going to go crazy, and I felt my heart breaking into pieces as the voices words started feeling more and more true inside my mind.

"Stop...please stop..." I pleaded, my voice quiet – defeated – as I broke down into small sobs.

I heard laughter echo throughout the cell again and nearly jumped out of my skin when a section of the cell wall across from me lit up, and what I saw nearly made me vomit.

Even though the dungeon was in pure darkness, I still could easily see the familiar shadow figure that was standing across from me. It was the same exact figure I had seen on our last night in Romania – when I had thought I was done with everything.

It was Zak's form, but he looked like death. Pale, grey skin; blue lips; thin and skeletal looking; sunken, black eyes. The eyes staring down at me were full of hatred.

 _"You're worthless to me...I'll never love you...how could I ever love someone as pathetic as you?"_ The shadow figure said, in a hoarse version of Zak's voice, before fading away and a message appeared on the wall where it had just been standing.

"I'll NEVER LOVE YOU" was written on the wall in what I knew was blood.

I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart, over and over again. I was bawling my eyes out at this point. The emotional pain was unbearable. I bowed my head down toward my knees, covering my head with my arms, as I let out the loudest scream possible – a scream full of nothing but agony and pain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I hope this chapter wasn't overly dramatic...I wanted Alicia to be attacked verbally by using her own worse thoughts against her. This chapter was hard for me to get through, as it essentially based on my very own, real life thoughts - at least some of them.**
> 
> **I know this update was short, but I figure to chapters are better than nothing. And I'm not going to lie...I love cliffhangers...lol.**
> 
> **Thank you once again for your support, kudos and reviews. Until next time!**


	104. Let Her Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hey guys! Yes, I'm updating sooner than I have been lately, yay!**
> 
> **Two things, first, I've created a manip of the "dead Zak" that I've had Alicia see a few times now. It's not the best thing ever made, but it's just to give you a rough idea. I'm going to go back and add it to the chapters I've written, however, so that you guys don't have to go scrolling back looking for it, I'll stick it into this chapter for you. I hope it looks okay, lol.**
> 
> **Second, on Monday (most likely at least) I have to put my iPad in for repair. My volume up button is stuck and doesn't respond. Obviously not a major thing, but an annoyance nonetheless. So, that means I won't be able to write while it's away. *crying* Lol. Hopefully it won't take to long.**
> 
> **With those two things out of the way, on to the update!**

**Chapter 104: Let Her Go**

_Meanwhile..._

_Zak's Point of View_

As we all continued to watch the show, I began to worry about Alicia, wondering what was taking her so long. I once again found myself not wanting to be the over-protective boyfriend, but something just felt off to me. Maybe someone else would speak up about her absence soon.

I looked down at my phone and scrolled over a few of the latest tweets fans had sent. I retweeted some of them, and replied to other ones who were asking questions. One tweet in particular caught my eye:

_**Cindy @GACFabGurl666**  
@zak_bagans where did @aliciawilde go? Missing her tweets! #GhostAdventures #AliciaWilde_

I noticed I was also receiving other similar tweets, and I smiled to myself that fans seemed to be taking a liking to Alicia rather quickly – not that I had an doubts that they wouldn't.

Just as I finished typing up a response and sent it, Cheryl caught my attention.

"Zak? I think something's up with Gracie..." Cheryl said, in a rather weary tone, causing me to worry instantly.

I looked where Cheryl was looking, and saw Gracie standing at the top of the basement stairs. Her ears and her tail were up - as if on high alert - and she was snarling. She never snarled. Sure, she'd do some playful growling and the usual barking, but I have never seen here like this.

"Grace? What's up?" I questioned, getting up from my seat and walked the short distance to the basement stairs. Normally, Gracie would look at me whenever I said her name, but she continued staring down the basement stairs. She was also now alternating between growling and snarling.

"What's up bro?" Aaron questioned, from his spot on the sofa.

"I don't know...I've never seen her act like this..." I replied, starting to worry something was wrong with Gracie. But then my thoughts drifted back to Alicia, who was still in the basement. "I'm going down to take a look," I added, careful maneuvering around Gracie and started to head down the stairs.

"I'll come with you bro," Aaron said, before he stood up and walked over toward the stairs.

Gracie kept her position at the top of the stairs, and as I neared the bottom, she let out some occasional whimpers – as if she was afraid for me.

 _Something definitely must be happening down here..._ I thought, my worry for Alicia increasing.

 

* * *

 

As I reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the game room, I started to feel a very intense - and _very_ dark - energy all around me.

"Something's down here..." I said, glancing back at Aaron as he appeared behind me.

"I feel it too bro," Aaron replied, as he walked further into the game room. "Hey, where's Ali?" Aaron added, motioning to the bathroom.

I walked further into the game room and noticed that the bathroom was in complete darkness.

"Ali?" I called, as I quickly crossed the game room to reach the bathroom. I reached around the edge of the doorframe and flicked on the bathroom light.

It was empty.

"Where'd she go, bro? Outside maybe?" Aaron questioned, looking toward the set of patio doors that led out onto a small patio.

"I don't know...not like her to not come be tell us first," I replied.

Before Aaron could respond, we both suddenly heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside the dungeon, and immediately knew it was Alicia.

"Ali!!" I yelled, rushing toward the bookcase and roughly pulling it open, completely disregarding the books and decorations on it.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile..._

_Cheryl's Point of View_

As Zak and Aaron walked down the stairs into the basement, Gracie began whimpering, as if she were afraid for them, and that instantly made me worry – especially knowing Alicia was in the basement.

I got up and walked over to the stairs and looked down them, just in time to see Aaron disappear into the game room. I could just barely make out Zak and Aaron's voices comment on "feeling something".

Suddenly, Billy and Jay slipped past Gracie and I, and proceeded down into the basement as well, while Ashley and Diana came over and leaned against the white, metal railing that allowed you to look down over the stairs.

"I wonder what's going on?" Diana questioned, as all four of us - Gracie included – watched the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe there's activity going on in the dungeon. It is Hallo-" Ashley started to say, but stopped the second we all heard a faint, blood curdling scream coming from the basement.

Every nerve in my body became electrified with panic.

Just as I was about to call out to Aaron - since Billy and Jay had also disappeared into the game room now - we heard Zak's yell of "Ali!!", followed by the sound of things falling to the floor.

Without hesitation, I took off running down the basement stairs – Ashley and Diana right on my heels.

 

* * *

 

_Zak's Point of View_

"Ali?!" I called out as I stepped into the dungeon, flicking on a switch to turn on some of the dim, red lighting I had throughout the dungeon, as well as some stain glass pieces I had hanging on the wall that also lit up.

"Go away!" I heard Alicia cry out from inside the cell, her voice full of more fear and panic than I have ever heard come out of her.

"Ali! It's me! I'm coming!" I called back to her, rushing to the cell door, Aaron right on my heels.

I grabbed onto the bars of the metal door and gave a quick yank on it, expecting it to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck- help me with this bro," I said, stepping aside a bit so Aaron could move in beside me and get a grip on the door. Once Aaron got himself into position, he got a good grip on the bars of the metal door.

"Ready?" I asked, to which Aaron nodded in response before speaking.

"Three, two, one-" Aaron counted down.

We both pulled on the door as hard as we could, and the door swung open easily, nearly causing Aaron and I to stumble back. It was like the door hadn't been stuck at all.

Quickly regaining my exposure, I leaned down and walked through the small doorframe to find Alicia sitting on the floor, her face buried in her knees, her arms over her head, and she was crying uncontrollably.

"Ali, it's me. Come on, let's get out of here," I said, walking over to her and reached down and gently put my hand on her arm.

She flinched, her head snapping up to look at me, and when her red and swollen eyes focused on me, her expression changed to absolute terror.

"No! Leave me alone!!" She cried out in fear, trying to slide herself along the floor to get away from me.

I was in complete shock. In all my years of dealing with the paranormal, I had never seen someone so scared in my entire life.

"Doll...it's just me, it's Zak...whatever you saw or heard down here-" I started softly, but stopped when I saw her eyes suddenly look past me.

"Aaron!!" Alicia cried, scrambling to her feet before running past me, and straight to Aaron, throwing her arms around him.

I saw Aaron stumble back against the cell wall, but manage to keep his footing as he "caught" Alicia in his arms, but he looked just as bewildered as a I felt.

"Make him go away! Make him stop!!" Alicia cried out through her sobs as she gripped onto Aaron tightly.

_Him...?_

**(Zak Vision:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/777337038974644224) / )**

I stepped back closer to her - noticing she had scratch marks on her back - and gently put my hand on her lower back.

"Ali, it's okay, it's ov-" I started, but was once again cut off.

Alicia let go of Aaron, turned to face me, and pushed at my chest hard enough to cause me to fall back onto the floor. I barely managed to catch myself with my hands.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! You're not using me anymore!" Alicia yelled down at me, tears streaming down her face, before she turned and ran out of the cell and out of the dungeon. Almost immediately after, I heard her cry Cheryl's name, and assumed Cheryl was outside in the game room

I sat there, completely at a lost for words, and confused beyond belief. I " _wasn't going to use her anymore_ "? What was she talking about?

_What in the hell did she see down here...?_

 

* * *

 

_Cheryl's Point of View_

I could hear the exchange between Alicia and Zak inside the dungeon, and wanted to run in to help, but Billy and Jay wouldn't let me, Ashley, or Diana inside. With all their experience in the paranormal, they must have been feeling something that indicated it was too dangerous.

When we all heard Alicia cry out Aaron's name - obviously in relief - we all looked at each other, at a loss for words. Why was she more relieved to see Aaron than Zak?

The next thing I knew, Alicia came running out of the dungeon, her face a mess from crying, pale, and she looked absolutely terrified. But the moment she saw me, she let out a sob of relief.

"Cheryl!" Alicia cried, and than ran straight at me, almost knocking me over when she embraced me.

I hugged her back tightly, feeling something damp on her bare back. I lifted a hand up to see some blood on it. Before I could question her about it, I saw Jay make a hand motion to indicate scratches and nodded my head in response.

"Take me home! Please!" Alicia cried into my shoulder, gripping me so tightly I could barely breath.

I gently began stroking her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Ali...what happened? What did-" I started to ask, but stopped when she cut me off.

"I want to go home...please..." She nearly begged.

_What the hell happened to her in there...?_

 

* * *

 

_Zak's Point of View_

After gathering myself, I got up off the floor with Aaron's help, and we both walked out of the cell and then the dungeon. I saw Cheryl and Alicia embracing each other, and I was sure Cheryl had the same bewildered look on her face as I had on mine.

"Doll...please tell us what happened-" I started, but froze in response to Alicia's reaction to my voice. I saw her entire body tense, and she visibly started shaking as she gripped onto Cheryl tighter. And then when she spoke...my heart shattered.

"He's going to hurt me! I want to go home!" Alicia cried, nearly hysterical now.

Not thinking logically - only thinking with the part of my brain that wanted to take all of her pain away - I stepped forward and put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Doll, I would never hurt-" I started, but stopped again. I felt - and saw - her cringe under my touch, and she whimpered as if my touch caused her pain.

"Make him go away!" She cried hysterically.

I felt Alicia get pulled away from under my hand, and I realized Cheryl was slowly walking her away from me, and I nearly lost it.

"No, wait!" I cried, suddenly terrified. Terrified I was losing her, terrified I would never talk to her again, never see her again...

"Bro..." Aaron started, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to go home...I don't want to be around him anymore!" Alicia whimpered quietly, as she and Cheryl reached the stairs.

_Don't want to be around him anymore..._

I felt like I suddenly had a gaping hole in my chest.

"I'll take you home," Cheryl said, pulling back enough only to turn so she could wrap an arm around Alicia's waist, and began helping her up the stairs.

Memories flooded my mind. One girlfriend afraid to enter my house. Another girlfriend screaming as her purse was thrown clear across the living room. Another girlfriend running out of the house screaming, never to be heard from again. But none of them mattered now. The only thing that mattered was Alicia, and despite only having been dating her for a week, I couldn't lose her. Not now.

"Ali...please..." I nearly begged - my voice nearly unrecognizable - but before I could take anymore steps, Aaron gripped me firmly by both shoulders.

"Bro...let her go..." Aaron said softly, as Cheryl lead Alicia out of my sight.

I felt my eyes water as I realized, that not only had Cheryl led Alicia out of my sight, she most likely had just led her out of my life.

 


	105. Last Straw

**Chapter 105: Last Straw**

All I could do was just stand there in complete silence.

Aaron's hand was on my shoulder. Ashley, Diana, Jay and Billy were all gathered around us. I faintly heard a car start up before pulling out of the driveway, and I felt like a part of me had been taken away.

The next thing I knew, Gracie came into the game room after having walked down the stairs – her ears were back, and her tail was down. She clearly knew something was wrong.

I could feel my entire body starting to tighten – both in pain, and in anger – and Aaron broke the intense silence, his hand gripping my shoulder a bit more tightly.

"Just give her-" Aaron started, but I couldn't listen to this, not now.

I had something I needed to do.

"Can all of you go upstairs? Take Gracie too...and don't let her come back down," I said, emotionless, as I stepped out of Aaron's grip and headed toward the bookcase leading to the dungeon.

"Bro...maybe you should come upstairs with us," Billy said, concern in his tone.

"Go upstairs," I said, not turning to look back at any of them.

"Come on," Ashley said softly, and shortly after I heard a series of footsteps begin walking up the stairs.

"Come on Grace..." Aaron said softly, but I could still hear the reluctance in his voice.

I heard a small whimper escape from Gracie's throat and I felt horrible, but I needed to know she was safe - as well as the others – before I called this spirit, or entity, out.

 

* * *

 

After a few moments of silence, I glanced back over my shoulder to make sure everyone was gone. Once I was satisfied that I was alone, I turned back to face the partially open bookcase, and took a few steps forward to enter the dungeon.

"What do you want from me?" I asked quietly, glancing around in the mostly darkened room. "Why are you so possessive of me?" I added.

I've known for years now that I had a very possessive spirit, or potentially a demon, residing in this part of the house. After bringing in a real life human skull and setting it on display, I had started having crazy amounts of activity. One night I woke up to find myself being violently pulled out of bed. And then activity started "spreading" to my past girlfriends over a period of two years. It came to the point where I was afraid to have anyone over to my house. But then Alicia came into my life, and against my better judgement, I had let her inside the house. After the first few times she had been over and nothing had happened, I thought maybe I was finally rid of this spirit or demon.

But I had been horribly wrong.

And now, only after a week of having started to date, Alicia experienced God knows what in here. Whatever she saw or experienced was enough to scare her out of my house. Make her scared of _me_ , and probably scared her enough that she would never come back.

My anger began rising by the second.

"What did you fucking do to her?!" I yelled, walking over to the glass case that contained the human skull I believed to be the source of all this.

 

* * *

 

As more minutes passed, I continued lashing out at everything in the dungeon. Throwing objects across the room, upending furniture, even destroying objects that had been precious to me for years. My knuckles were red and bloody from punching out glass display cases, and from punching randomly at the walls. Despite the ridiculousness of how I must look, I focused all my anger on the skull.

"You've tormented me for years! I let you beat me down to the point of shutting people out of my life!" I yelled. "Then I meet someone that I couldn't shut out if my life depended on it, and you made me believe she was safe! And now you've chased her away!!" I yelled angrily, lashing out at the fake skulls lined across the top of the fireplace – sending them crashing loudly to the floor.

I could feel my entire body shaking with anger, and I knew this was probably one of the worst ideas I've had in a long time. Letting my anger come out in a room potentially haunted by a demon was definitely a bad idea, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed one of the stained glass windows and ripped it off the wall and threw it across the room, letting out a yell of pure anger as I did so. I watched as the glass hit the wall across from me - shattering into pieces - before falling to the floor.

I looked over at the skull, as if expecting to see some sort of reaction come from it, but I heard and felt nothing.

"So what? You're okay with picking on innocent people but you won't do or say anything to me! Come on!!" I yelled, walking over to a nearby table that had some books on it, and threw it across the room.

"Zak..." I heard a voice call my name from out in the game room – Aaron's voice – but I ignored him.

"Do something! Come on!! Or are you to scared!?" I yelled.

Silence.

"You piece of shit! Does picking on women get you off?! Pick on me instead!" I yelled.

"Zak!" I heard Aaron call again, his voice closer to the dungeon.

Once again, I ignored him.

"Come on! Scratch me! Burn me! Hurt _ME_ , you fucking piece of shit!!" I yelled, feeling my eyes well up from both anger, and from the realization that this spirit or demon had already hurt me more than anything else could.

Silence.

Letting out a near animalistic growl, I charged at the glass case displaying the skull. I punched through the glass and grabbed the skull, ripping it from the display case.

"No more!" I growled, lifting the skull up over my head, about to throw the skull to the ground and watch it crumble into many, satisfying, pieces. But before I could even begin to move my arm to throw the skull to the floor, I felt something grab my arm firmly.

"Zak!!" Aaron yelled, holding my forearm tightly.

I turned my head to look at him, about ready to tell him to fuck off, but he spoke again.

"If you smash this skull bro, it'll only get worse! And you know it!" Aaron yelled at me.

"Worse? _Worse_?! How could it possibly get any worse bro?! She's _gone_!" I yelled in anguish.

"You don't know that for sure! I was just talking to Cheryl!" Aaron replied.

I felt my body relax, only slightly, at the speculation from Aaron's response that Alicia wasn't leaving for good.

"She said Alicia is a mess...Cheryl's trying to get details out of her about what happened. She's not saying much right now, but one of the first things she did when they got home, is go to her room and put on that cross you gave her..." Aaron said, having lowered his voice back to normal.

As all the anger and tension suddenly left my body, I felt like my knees were going to give out. I quickly, but carefully, set the skull back in its case, and grabbed onto Aaron's arms with both hands, to keep myself steady. I felt Aaron's hands grab onto me to help support me.

"I need to get rid of it...the skull...this house...I need to start fresh..." I mumbled, while trying to calm myself down.

"Whatever you need bro...but let's get you out of this dungeon first..." Aaron suggested softly, as if afraid of my reaction.

I simply nodded, and let him lead me out of the dungeon – firmly closing the bookcase behind us - before we started up the stairs, where I saw all of the others anxiously watching us from over the railing.

I had collected weird and haunted objects for years now, and never once I had ever considered getting rid of any of them, no matter what havoc they might cause, but this was the last straw.

I couldn't make sense of it. Alicia and I had only known each other for five months, but those five months had given me more happier moments than I've had in a very long time. The thought of losing that...of losing her...I couldn't even think about it.

It was time to start a new chapter in my life. Get rid of that skull, and get rid of my so called "bachelor pad" and get a place that was more "me" as I am now, and not the man I was years ago.

For the first time – in as far back as I can remember - I was more excited about my future than ever before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I'm sorry the update is only short, but I wanted to get these chapters up before I put my iPad in for service. Hope you enjoyed them, and keep the notes and reviews coming! Love you all!**


	106. New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hi everyone, I apologize for the long delay again, and I also apologize that this update is only one chapter.**
> 
> **Between my grandfather having the heart attack, his recovery (which continues to go well), my mom having walking pneumonia, and then my dad had to be taken to the hospital on Friday because he was having "10/10 pain" in his side/back (the doctor he saw is pretty sure it was a kidney stone, but not 100% sure if it's even passed yet), needless to say, life has been stressful!**
> 
> **Anyway, I'll leave my other remarks until the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 106: New Start**

_The next day..._

_Cheryl's Point of View_

I checked my hair in the mirror on the wall near the front door one last time.

Even though it was a Sunday, I was heading into my office at the Interior Design studio where I worked. I wanted to try to catch up on some things I had let sit around for too long. Once I was satisfied with my hair, I walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ali! I'm leaving now! Are you sure you're okay?" I called up the stairs.

"Yep!" Alicia called back.

I sighed quietly to myself.

Once we had gotten back to the house the night before – and once she had calmed down enough to talk – I had managed to get all the details out of her about what she had seen and heard in Zak's dungeon. I had to admit, just her description of what she experienced had frightened me, so I could completely understand why she had reacted the way she did.

I did my best to reassure her that the spirit – or whatever it was that had attacked her – was just playing with her insecurities, and that nothing it had said or had shown her was how Zak actually felt. I obviously wasn't experienced in the Paranormal world like the others, but I had learned enough by now to know that evil entities played on your worst fears, doubts, and insecurities.

After Alicia and I had talked, she went to bed. She didn't call or even text Zak, and I knew it was most likely because she was still doubting herself after everything that had happened. So, once I was positive she was in bed for the night, I called Zak myself and passed on everything Alicia had told me. I wasn't entirely sure how she would feel about me giving this information to Zak, but I felt that he should know. He had been quiet, and when he did talk, his voice was soft, with a touch of sadness to it. I tried to convince him to call Alicia, but he didn't want to push her.

When I woke up this morning, Alicia was already up, sitting on the window seat in her room. She was colouring in one of her adult colouring books – and no, not that kind of adult! It was a new trend – colouring books for adults – basically extremely detailed designs of mosaics, animals, landscapes, you name it. A lot of people have started using them for therapy, or as a way to combat stress, as they find it relaxing. Personally, I don't see how Alicia could find it relaxing, as some of the designs are so detailed, it can take her up to a week or more to finish one page! But I knew she was into all that stuff, and it seemed to be helping her for the moment.

I had been happy to see she had at least gotten herself some breakfast, as there was an empty bowl and a half of glass of juice on a table near the window seat. I had asked her how she was and if she had been in touch with Zak, but she merely gave me one word answers – "fine" and "no". Not wanting to push her myself, I told her I was heading into work, and then had left her alone to get some breakfast and then proceeded to get ready.

Now, Alicia was still sitting in her room, lost in her book. She had taken a break to take her dishes downstairs and then washed up and gotten dressed, and then went right back at it. I figured as long as she seemed calm, she was okay, although I had wanted to tell her to call Zak.

"Okay, see you later!" I called up the stairs again, before heading over to the front door, grabbing my purse, my portfolio, and my keys along the way. Just as I opened the front door, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a figure - dressed all in black - standing in front of me.

"Zak! Sheesh, you scared me," I grumbled, composing myself.

Zak chuckled softly.

"Sorry, I was just about to knock. Are you heading out?" Zak asked, nodding slightly at the portfolio case in my hand.

"Yeah, heading in to work for a bit," I replied, and then stepped aside to allow him to come inside. "Come on in, she's upstairs in her room," I added.

Zak's face momentarily looked a bit shy before he stepped inside.

"How is she?" Zak asked, as he slipped off his shoes.

"Quiet, been in her room most of the morning," I said, which caused Zak to frown slightly. "I think she'll be okay once she sees you, though," I added.

Zak raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You think?" Zak asked, somewhat softly.

I smiled in reassurance at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I think she's just doubting herself still. Just needs to hear reassurance from you," I responded.

"Alright...thanks," Zak said, looking a bit shy again.

I smiled again.

"No problem, see you later," I replied, stepping outside.

"Sure. Have a good day at work," Zak said.

"I'll try," I mumbled, hearing Zak's chuckle before I pulled the front door closed behind me.

* * *

_Zak's Point of View_

After Cheryl left for work, I began quietly climbing the stairs to the second floor.

It wasn't until I reached the top of the stairs that I realized I probably should have had Cheryl tell Alicia I was here, instead of me sneaking upstairs and suddenly appearing at the door to her room.

 _Idiot..._ I thought, but it was to late now.

I walked down the hall to Alicia's room and quietly peeked inside. I immediately saw her sitting on one end of her window seat, and she looked to be drawing, or something. Her hair was still wavy from the night before, but she had it pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a purple hoodie, and black yoga pants.

 _Those damn yoga pants..._ I thought briefly – they hugged all her curves in all the right places.

**(Alicia's Outfit:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/793290133642543104) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BMQIv4ZAV7K/))**

I couldn't tell from this position what her mood might be - as I could only see her profile - but she seemed peaceful enough.

Not wanting to startle her too much, I stood up normally and lightly knocked on her door. She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked over at the doorway. If I had startled her, it had only lasted a few seconds, but her expression softened and relaxed when she saw me.

"Hey..." she said softly, a slight smile appearing on one corner of her mouth.

I couldn't help smiling in return. She was beautiful - even in a pair of sweats with her hair pulled back and no make up - she was still absolutely beautiful to me.

"Hey," I replied softly. "Can I come in?" I added, in an equally soft voice.

"Sure," she responded softly, taking some books and some sort of small, plastic container off of the window seat and setting them on the floor.

I walked into the room and over to the window seat, and sat down across from her. That was when I noticed what she was doing.

"Colouring?" I asked, noticing the half coloured in design of a peacock amongst some branches and flowers. It was very detailed, with some very small pieces that still needed to be coloured in.

"Yeah," Alicia answered softly, somewhat shyly. "It's a new thing, colouring books for adults. Some people use it for therapy...I find it relaxing," she added, before lifting the book up off her lap so I could see the front of it.

 _"The Secret Garden"_ by Johanna Basford.

**(Artwork:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/793290343164833793) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BMQI0ZtgXop/))**

"That's cool," I responded, a little unsure of how to react. Not that I had anything wrong with it. I knew she was artistic, and even Aaron himself painted and created some dark, macabre pieces..

"There are some books you might like...I've seen some Dracula ones online," Alicia said, as she set the book and her coloured pencil aside.

I swear, she could read me like a book.

"Really? You'll have to show me later," I said. "Another way to ruin my manly reputation," I added, in a teasing tone.

Alicia laughed quietly as she nervously played with something in her hand. It was the silver cross I had given her months ago. Seeing her wearing it after everything that happened last night gave me a bit of relief.

It was then I also noticed white writing on her hoodie – _"I just want to listen to Backstreet Boys and ignore all my adult problems"._

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"I hope by ' _adult problems_ ' you don't mean me," I teased.

It took her a second to realize what I meant, and then she laughed slightly.

"No, not you," she replied, still playing with the cross in her hand.

Somewhat hesitant, I reached over and gently set my hand over hers, letting her keep the cross in her hand.

"Cheryl called me last night...she told me everything that happened..." I said softly, watching Alicia's face closely for clues.

"I figured she probably would have at some point," Alicia replied softly, not flinching away from my hand – something I was immensely grateful for.

I nodded slightly before I spoke.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, not wanting to bring up all of the details again. I just wanted to know where she stood.

"...scared," Alicia replied softly, looking down at our hands, and I frowned.

Before I could think of how to respond – other than the obvious, and stupid response of "why?" – Alicia spoke again.

"I'm scared...that you won't want to see me anymore...or that what it said was true," Alicia said softly.

I frowned before I edged a bit closer to her.

"Not one word of it is true..." I said softly, feeling a bit vulnerable and a little unsure of myself. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. "And if either of us no longer wants to see the other, it should be you no longer wanting to see me. It was my crazy, obsessive, attached spirit that attacked you," I added, with a slight smile on my face to try to lighten the mood a bit with some humour.

She smiled at what I first said, and then chuckled quietly at my attempt at being funny.

"You warned me plenty of times about it," Alicia replied.

I nodded.

"I know," I said. "Regardless, nothing it said or showed you is true," I added, reaching over with one hand and lightly running the back of my fingers along her jawline, which caused her to smile.

"Cheryl said the same thing...and also said that it was just playing with my insecurities," Alicia said softly.

"She's right. Smart cookie," I said, and then smiled when Alicia laughed quietly.

"I know," Alicia replied.

I smiled.

"So...is everything okay?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah," Alicia replied, and then let go of the cross she had still been holding, and turned her hand to hold mine. "But one more thing," Alicia added, taking a deep breath before looking me in the eyes.

 _Uh-oh..._ I thought nervously.

I gently squeezed her hand in response and tried not to let my nervousness show.

"What is it doll?" I asked softly.

Alicia must of sensed my nervousness, because she gave me a reassuring smile before she spoke.

"I did a lot of thinking this morning, and I realized something," Alicia began.

I swallowed back a lump that had formed in my throat, and again, Alicia must of noticed, because she laughed quietly before she took both of my hands into hers.

"Relax...this is a good thing," Alicia said.

I smiled the best that I could despite my still slightly unsettled nerves.

"I know we've only been dating a week, but we've known each other for six months..." Alicia started, but I cut her off, having suddenly realized something.

"Six months yesterday...your job interview was on May 31st," I said, unable to keep the smile from forming on my face.

Alicia looked both surprised and happy by my remark.

"You're right..." Alicia said, smiling a bit more, and her eyes lit up a bit.

I smiled in return.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," I said.

"No, it's okay," Alicia said, still smiling.

I knew I probably had a stupid grin on my face, but ignored my thoughts as Alicia continued.

"So yeah, we've known each other for six months...and have been through more crazy things than most people, and therefore have bonded in more ways than most people would," Alicia said.

I smiled and nodded in agreement, wondering where she was going with this.

"So, with that in mind, I want to start anew today...sort of," Alicia continued, and my stomach turned into a nervous wreck again.

She squeezed both my hands as she looked into my eyes again as she spoke.

"I want to promise you...that starting today, I'm going to do my very best not to let my insecurities rule my life so much. I realized today how many times I've doubted you and your feelings for me, when you've been nothing but supportive and understanding. And I'm sorry for that. I don't want to be like this all the time...I really don't," Alicia explained.

I smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hands.

"You don't have to be sorry doll, I know this is new territory for you. The only thing that upsets me is when you put yourself down so much, and you shouldn't, because you're a beautiful person, inside and out..." I said softly.

Alicia smiled, her face flushing slightly, and before she could say anything else, I spoke up again.

"I'm all for you being more confident in yourself, but don't feel like you have to rid yourself of it completely. Your shyness is one of the many things I like about you," I said, smirking at her.

Alicia laughed quietly as her face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Way to make this easier for me," Alicia jokingly mumbled.

I laughed, before letting go of her hands and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her so she was sitting across my lap, which caused her to yelp in surprise.

"Seeing you blush is just to cute," I said, smiling when she rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up Bagans," Alicia muttered in a joking tone, and I laughed.

"Make me," I replied, with a smirk on my face, wondering if she'd pick up on my slight cue in trying to help her be more confident in herself.

She laughed at first, but then after a few seconds, she smiled – slightly shy - before I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and she leaned forward and kissed me gently.

I smiled against her lips as I gently kissed her back and held her close to me.

As horrible as the night before had been, and as traumatic as the experience had to of been for Alicia, I started to think that maybe, it was a blessing in disguise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: So how was that? :)**
> 
> **Another thing I wanted to comment on. I've finally been doing a bit of work on a Tumblr page I've been planning to create for my Fan Fiction, even though I only have one story at the moment. Right now I'm just experimenting with different looks and getting myself used to it. I think it'll be a good thing to have, as you guys will easily be able to ask me questions, readers from all three sites will be able to interact with each other, and more. I hope it's not a lame idea, lol.**
> 
> **Anyway, hopefully the next update will be longer, and no so far away. I also know another Lockdown is way overdue, so working that out in my head. I do have to have an endoscopy on November 2nd, but I've had one before and had no issues, so hopefully the same will happen this time around.**
> 
> **Please continue sending in your reviews!**
> 
> **Oh, and Happy Halloween!**
> 
> **P.S. That image of a coloured in page from the adult colouring book - that was done by me. Just a little tiny tidbit for you. :)**


	107. Zak's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry for the huge gap in updating. As usual, I haven't been feeling well, struggling with health/emotional stuff, etc. I had hoped to have more chapters the next time I updated, but I figure at this rate, one chapter is better than nothing.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 107: Zak's Turn**

_Alicia's Point of View_

After a few brief moments of kissing, I had gently pulled back, but only enough so that I could rest my forehead against Zak's. I saw him smile before he contentedly closed his eyes. I smiled myself before closing my own eyes.

As we sat there with our arms wrapped around each other, I let my thoughts wander to the immense relief I was feeling that, once again, we were able to work things out. After the events of the previous night, I really had no intention of leaving him, but I was afraid he would push me away for my own safety. But in all actuality, I felt safer when I was with him, as confusing as that may sound.

However, I was a little worried about how – and when – I'd be able to return to his house. I didn't want to make things worse by being afraid of going back, but I had to admit, I was afraid.

Before I could dwell too much on the subject, Zak interrupted my thoughts by gently pulling his head back from mine to look at me.

I opened my eyes to look back at him.

"So, what shall we do now?" Zak asked softly. "Do you want to go out somewhere and celebrate?" Zak added.

I was surprised by his thoughtfulness.

"Because we've known each other six months? Really?" I asked in surprise, with a smile on my face. "I thought that only existed with dating milestones," I added.

Zak smiled at me as I felt his arms gently squeeze me.

"Six months of knowing you is definitely worth celebrating..." Zak replied softly, completely serious.

_Oh my..._

I could my heart beating faster.

"You're so sweet..." I said softly, feeling a bit shy, but also a bit misty eyed.

Zak smiled a bit to one side as he leaned foreword and lightly kissed my forehead before pulling back.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone," Zak joked, causing me to laugh quietly.

"I won't," I promised, which caused Zak to smile.

"Good, it's bad enough that any evil spirits that haunt me are probably rolling over in their graves at my sappy attitude as of late," Zak teased, causing me to laugh, despite the events that took place the night before with one of the so called "evil spirits".

"Well too bad for them, I like sappy Zak," I teased, gently squeezing him with my arms, and Zak's face was practically beaming.

"So...what do you think?" Zak asked, referring back to his question of celebrating.

I glanced at a clock on my wall and saw that it was 10:45am. I suppose we could go out for an early lunch or something, but if I was going to be honest with myself, I was really tired from the last night, on top of not having slept very well.

"As much as I would love to...I'm really tired," I started, hoping I wouldn't hurt Zak's feelings.

"That's okay doll," Zak said, giving me a reassuring squeeze with his arms. "Maybe we could do something later after you rest for a bit? Go out somewhere? Or order in?" Zak added.

I smiled, thankful for his understanding, and happy with his idea.

"It's a date," I said, smiling at him.

Zak grinned in return.

"Alright," Zak said. "I'll go so you can rest," Zak said, as he easily lifted me up onto my feet in front of him, and then stood up himself.

I hesitated slightly.

_You are supposed to be trying to be more confident..._

"Stay...?" I asked, my voice more quiet than I had hoped I could muster.

Zak looked at me with a stunned expression on his face.

"You mean...uh..." Zak trailed off, looking flustered himself.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"You look tired too...so...why don't we both just take a nap here?" I said, feeling a little unsure of myself.

_You're so silly, you've slept in the same bed with him before_ , I thought.

Zak raised an eyebrow as he smiled slyly at me.

"Don't get any ideas," I joked in a serious sounding tone.

Zak laughed.

"I'll behave," Zak replied.

"Good," I said, and then forced myself to take hold of his hand and led him over to my bed.

As I climbed onto the bed and moved to the far side, I heard Zak speak up.

"I'm liking this ' _being confident_ ' thing," Zak teased.

I couldn't stop my face from flushing.

"Shut up," I mumbled, but laughed quietly as I laid down on my right side.

Zak just smiled as he got onto the bed himself and laid down on his left side, so he was facing me. Once he was settled, he grinned knowingly at me.

_Here we go..._

"What?" I asked, just knowing that some form of teasing or embarrassing remark was coming.

"I'm the first man in your bed, right?" Zak said slyly, smirking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Bagans!" I exclaimed, playfully punching him in the shoulder, causing Zak to laugh.

"Ow," he jokingly pouted, rubbing his shoulder as if I had hurt him, and I just laughed.

"Baby," I jokingly muttered, which caused Zak to laugh.

I then watched as Zak reached up with one hand, and gently took hold of my hand that was resting on the bed between us.

I smiled at him and wrapped my fingers around his hand so that I could hold his hand in return, and I felt my heart melting at the sweet look that came over his face. He looked like it was the first time a girl had held his hand.

I smiled to myself as I felt his hand tighten slightly around mine before his eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams doll," Zak said softly, his eyes remaining closed.

I couldn't help but smile again as I let my own eyes close.

"Sweet dreams Zak," I replied softly, and quickly felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

I woke up to find myself comfortably – and pleasantly – cocooned under a warm blanket, and a warm body behind me.

I was laying on my left side now, and Zak was spooning me from behind, one arm wrapped around my waist. The blanket I kept folded at the end of my bed was covering us both.

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed I could feel Zak's warm, soft breath against the back of my neck, which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

I was slightly startled to hear Zak speak. I had thought he was still asleep.

"Are you cold?" Zak asked quietly.

"No...that was a different kind of shiver..." I admittedly quietly.

_Where did that boldness come from?_

"Oh really? What kind of shiver then?" Zak asked quietly again, somewhat slyly.

Before I could answer, I felt his face nuzzle into the nape of my neck. He pressed one light, gentle kiss against the skin of my neck before pulling back.

My eyes closed on their own accord for a brief moment, before I gathered my composure and opened them again.

_Oh boy..._

"Your breathing tickles a little bit," I answered honestly.

"Hmm, tickles huh?" Zak asked, and it was at that moment I realized my mistake.

"No-" I started, but then shrieked with laughter as Zak's hand at my waist began tickling my stomach.

"Stop!" I called out, laughing as I tried to shove his hand away.

But then, a better idea came to mind, and I rolled slightly away from him until I was laying on my stomach, which prevented him from being able to tickle me. I turned my head to look at him and grinned.

"Awww, ruin my fun why don't you!" Zak jokingly whined, causing me to laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I settled into a more comfortable position on my stomach, and folded my arms up under my pillow.

Zak laughed at my reaction, and then his face became slightly serious.

"I have to tell you something," Zak said.

I felt my stomach tighten up with nervousness.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing bad doll, I just wanted to let you know that last night, after you left, I decided that I'm moving," Zak said.

"Moving...?" I questioned, somewhat fearful.

Did he mean he was leaving Vegas?

"Just to a new house. I want to start fresh too," Zak replied.

I felt my stomach instantly relax.

"Jeez...I thought you meant you might be leaving Vegas," I admitted.

I felt Zak's hand reach up and gently stroke my back before he spoke.

"Oops, I'm sorry doll. Didn't mean to frighten you," Zak said.

"It's okay," I replied, my body relaxing more as he soothingly rubbed my back. "Why the sudden decision?" I added.

"Because...of what happened to you last night," Zak said softly, his hand still softly rubbing my back.

"Because of me?" I asked, shocked. "Zak...you love that house. The backyard, the dungeon you and Billy built..." I said.

I didn't want him to move out of a house he loved just because of me.

"I'll admit, I loved that house at one time. But not anymore...I don't feel like it suits me anymore. And besides, you are much more important to me than a house," Zak explained, looking at me intently.

"Are you sure...? You don't have to decide so quickly...I'm sure I'll be okay to go back in a few days-" I started to say, but Zak cut me off.

"No...I don't want you to step foot inside that house again. You're too important to me..." Zak said softly, his hand reaching up and gently stroking some hair back away from my face. "Besides, it feels more like a bachelor pad now, and I don't live that type of life anymore. I want something that suits me better, and doesn't have the attachments that my house has now...that skull and a few of my other dungeon items are going into storage. They won't be a part of the new house," Zak added.

I couldn't help but smile when he said how important I was to him, and then as he explained the rest of his reasoning, I had to admit, I felt relieved.

"Only if you're sure..." I said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"I already have Ceci looking for me," Zak said, smiling at me.

"Well...okay then," I said, laughing at my own moment of not knowing how to respond.

Zak laughed before he leaned over and gently kissed my forehead, and then he pulled back and checked his watch.

"Five o'clock...what do you want to do about dinner?" Zak asked.

I thought for a few moments.

Normally, I would of said to just order in, but if Zak was willing, then I decided I wanted to go out. It would be another good step toward working on my self confidence.

"Still feel like going out?" I asked.

Zak's eyebrow raised as he smiled at me.

"I'm up for it if you are," Zak replied.

I smiled in return.

"Alright, let's go out then," I said, then had a thought. "Do you mind if I grab a shower first?" I asked.

"Only if I can join you," Zak teased, smirking at me.

I laughed and tried not to let my face flush.

"You can join me, by showering at your own house," I replied, looking smug at my smart answer.

"Aww damn," Zak said, laughing. "But yeah, that's fine. I should go let Gracie out for a bit anyway," Zak added, as he sat up and stretched his arms.

I laughed quietly as I turned onto my back and then sat up as well, yawning quietly as I did so.

"You should start bringing her over here when you come over. Cheryl wouldn't mind," I replied.

"You sure?" Zak asked, looking at me.

"I'm sure," I answered.

Zak smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zak said, before leaning over and gently kissing my cheek. "So, does eight sound good?" Zak asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Eight is good," I replied, and Zak smiled before he stood up.

"Alright, I'll see you then doll," Zak replied. "Oh, and I have a place in mind, and it's kind of fancy," Zak added.

"So, is that a subtle hint to dress up?" I teased, causing Zak to laugh as he walked around the bed to my side.

"Yep," Zak replied, leaning down and kissing me gently before pulling back. "Or you could just go naked," Zak teased, smirking at me.

"Oh my god, get out of here!" I replied, embarrassed, but unable to stop myself from laughing as I pushed him away from me.

Zak laughed and then winked at me, before leaving my room.

"Later doll," Zak called from the hallway.

"Later Bagans," I called back, and heard Zak laughing as he walked down the stairs.

I smiled to myself as I got up off the bed and began preparing to get in the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know a lockdown is way overdue. I have one or two more ideas to throw in before the next lockdown. I hope the mushy stuff isn't getting old, lol.**
> 
> **Also, belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. And since I most likely won't update before, Happy New Year!**


	108. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Back again with a small update! Sorry for the delay, blah blah, the usual, lol.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 108: Change of Plans**

Roughly two and a half hours later...

I took a deep breath as I took a look at myself in the full length mirror on the back of my bedroom door – a recent purchase that I knew would be helpful in times like these.

I was wearing a white, button down blouse, that had sleeves that ended at the elbow. The top also had some lace V-yokes above the bust area. I had paired the top with a pair of black leggings, that were decorated with faux leather piping and snap straps on the hips. For footwear, I decided on a pair of simple black boots with a block heel, and a strap up near the top.

**(Alicia's Outfit:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/832928322329911296) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BQpyW5TgZPy/))**

My makeup was my usual style – minimal - but with a slight "cat eye" look. I had my hair up in a high ponytail, but to change things up a bit, I had slightly curled the ends of my hair.

I felt extremely nervous as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Not because I was going on a date with Zak. Not because it was the six month anniversary since we had met – okay, that might have a little to do with it. But I was mainly nervous because there was a last minute change of plans, and now I was going to be officially meeting Zak's mother, Nancy.

I had only talked to her briefly on the phone once, and of course, I had embarrassed myself to death. So, I was absolutely terrified of what meeting her in person was going to be like.

Zak had called about twenty minutes earlier with the news...

* * *

_"Hello Bagans," I answered my phone playfully, as I sat on the edge of my bed to start putting on my heels._

_I had chosen the good ole "little black dress" for our date – it was a little more revealing than I was used too, but I was getting a bit more comfortable each time I tried something new._

_"Hey doll," Zak said, sounding amused at my greeting, but not as cheerful as usual._

_"Is everything okay?" I asked, setting my heels aside._

_"Well...I kinda screwed up, and now there's a change of plans," Zak replied, sound a little sheepish._

_I fidgeted slightly on the bed from my nervousness._

_"What kind of change?" I asked._

_"Well, you see...my mom just called. Just the usual conversation, but I happened to mention about how you and I were going out to dinner, and how it's six months since we've met," Zak started._

_"You didn't..." I said nervously, but not at all mad._

_"I'm sorry doll. When she realized it's been six months, she insisted on wanting to come with us so she could meet you. I tried everything..." Zak said, sounding a little sad and worried._

_I couldn't help but smile a bit, I knew how much he loved his mother. And I really wasn't mad. Just anxious at the idea of meeting her, but I knew it would have to happen eventually._

_"It's okay Zak, she kind of has a point," I replied honestly._

_"You're not mad?" Zak questioned, sounding a little surprised, causing me to chuckle quietly._

_"Of course not, I'm just anxious now, that's all," I answered._

_"I thought you might get angry because I was making it a big deal about it being a six month 'anniversary'," Zak said, sounding relieved._

_"I'm not mad Zak, it's okay," I said in reassurance. "Maybe whatever next anniversary we celebrate, it could be parent free though," I added in a joking tone._

Can't believe I just said that...'next anniversary'... _I thought._

_"You can count on that," Zak said, and I knew he must have been smiling from ear to ear._

_I smiled to myself._

_"So, is there any other changes? Time? Change of restaurant?" I asked._

_"Nope, time and place still the same. But would you be able to meet us there?" Zak asked. "I have to pick her up," Zak grumbled, causing me to laugh quietly._

_"That's fine, I'll see you there at eight," I replied._

_"Alright. Thanks for being so understanding doll," Zak said, and I couldn't help but smile._

_"No problem, see you in a bit," I answered._

_"You bet," Zak replied, and we both hung up._

* * *

So now here I was, debating if this outfit was "meeting the mother" appropriate. I probably could of just stuck with the dress, but I was so nervous, I wanted to be more comfortable.

Once I was reassured as I was going to be about my appearance, I grabbed my purse I had chosen for the evening, as well as a faux leather jacket, and walked downstairs and toward the living room.

Aaron - who was spending the night with Cheryl while I was out with Zak – noticed me first.

"Well _hello_ ," he said, in his silly flirty tone he often used whenever he saw things he liked, and could be heard quite often in his Snapchats.

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt my face flush a bit, and before I could respond, Cheryl spoke up.

"Ooo, you look nice! But what happened to the dress? That was smoking!" Cheryl asked, causing me to laugh.

"There's been a change of plans...Zak accidentally let it slip while talking to his mother about the two of us going out tonight, and it being the ' _six month anniversary_ '," I started, making quotes with my fingers. "She insisted on coming, so tonight has become ' _meet the mother_ ' night," I finished.

"Accidentally my ass," Aaron joked, causing Cheryl and I to laugh.

"Yeah...I'm not totally believing that," I responded, then looked at Cheryl. "Does this look okay? I wasn't sure what to do," I added.

She smiled and nodded.

"You're fine, very respectable and appropriately covered up," Cheryl responded.

"Are you fucking with me...cause seriously," I started, causing Aaron and Cheryl to laugh.

"No! Seriously, you look great," Cheryl responded.

I laughed and rubbed my forehead a bit.

"I'm sorry, just super nervous now," I said, walking over to the front door and pulling my jacket on – lifting the ponytail out from between my back and the jacket.

"Nancy is a sweetheart, don't need to worry Munchkin," Aaron said seriously, and I smiled.

"Thanks Aaron," I replied, double checking my purse that I had everything I needed before grabbing my keys. "Alright, well, I'm meeting them there, so I'll see you guys later," I added, as I opened the front door.

"Have fun Ali!" Cheryl called.

"No shenanigans in front of mommy Bagans!" Aaron called, causing all of us to laugh.

"Fuck off Aaron," I replied, as I walked out the door.

I could hear the laughter from inside increase in volume as I closed and locked the front door.

I laughed quietly to myself as a I walked down to my car.

* * *

I arrived at the location of where Zak, Nancy and I were going to have dinner. Zak had made reservations – which he thankfully was able to alter to add Nancy – at "Sage" restaurant, located at the "Aria" Resort and Casino. I had never been there, and was looking forward to see everything.

I found a spot as close to the main entrance as possible and parked my car, and then stepped out of the car, locking the doors behind me.

I glanced around at my surroundings as I walked toward the entrance, and was once again blown away by the lighting and architecture of another one of Las Vegas' popular resorts. There was a large, beautiful fountain in the middle of the valet parking and drop off lanes – each stream of water a different colour. Along the curved path that followed the front of the building, were groupings of small trees with white lights shining up from below. The building itself was of course, massive, and was several stories high – made of reflective glass, which beautiful reflected the setting sun in the sky.

**(Aria Resort and Casino:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/832928523820089344) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BQpybktgjKk/))**

_Beautiful..._ I thought.

Suddenly, a familiar voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"Hello beautiful," Zak's voice came softly from near the entrance.

I looked over to see him near one of the brick walls that were on either side of the entrance. He was leaning against the wall near the white, glowing "Aria" sign. As per usual, he was wearing a pair of black jeans – although I noticed they seemed less baggy than normal – and a navy blue, short sleeved, button up shirt. He had his contacts in tonight, and his hair was styled to perfection.

"Hey you," I replied softly as I walked over to him, and saw a smile form on his face.

When I was close enough that I was only a few steps away, I saw his eyes drift down over my body, before drifting back up to meet my eyes, and a smirk had formed at one corner of his mouth.

"Well, don't you look sexy tonight," Zak said softly, as he stepped away from the wall and stepped up to me, sliding his hands under my jacket to rest on my hips.

I smiled shyly and glanced around nervously, expecting to see his mother.

"She's inside," Zak said, seemingly reading my thoughts, and then he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled up at him and rested one of my hands on his arm, and rested my other hand on his chest, taking a small piece of the material of his shirt between my fingers.

"Navy blue...I like this colour on you," I said softly, sliding the material through my fingers before looking up at him.

"You do huh?" Zak asked softly, smirking at me. "I'll keep that in mind," Zak added, before he leaned down and gently kissed me.

I smiled in response before letting his lips meet mine, and I kissed him back gently – kissing for a few seconds before we both pulled back.

"Ready to go inside," Zak asked softly, his hands still on my hips.

"Nope," I teased jokingly, feeling my nerves kick in again.

Zak laughed.

"Just be yourself, and I know she'll love you," Zak said, lightly kissing my forehead before gently pulling back and taking one of my hands in his.

"If you say so," I replied, taking a bit of a deep breath as we walked into the main entrance, and then headed toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"I know so," Zak said, smiling down at me as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.


	109. Meeting Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Just a brief Disclaimer: I do not know Zak's mother, nor any of his family. My portrayal of his mother is purely fictional.**

**Chapter 109: Meeting Mom**

As Zak and I walked into the " _Sage_ " restaurant, I was blown away by the look and décor of the place.

The majority of the walls were painted black – or a very dark brown – but you wouldn't of known it with how the lighting changed the atmosphere. The main colour scheme of the restaurant was gold, and a dark purple. There was golden coloured columns throughout the restaurant, and they almost glittered with the golden lighting coming from the gold chandeliers. The walls had large black and white, old style portraits of people from various time periods, but they were glowing with an almost mystical purple light. The carpet beneath our feet was a dark purple with a golden swirl pattern.

In terms of seating, there was a long bar along one wall that could probably sit twenty people at least. The rest of the restaurant varied from black, round tables with chairs; black half table half booth seating; and then ordinary black booths.

**(Sage Restaurant:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/832928760399798272) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BQpyga7Aika/))**

As Zak led me past the line of people waiting to be taken to a table, it was then I realized that the place was packed, which kick started my anxiety

"Don't worry," Zak said suddenly, as if he had picked up on my anxiety. "I reserved a booth for us in a back corner, it's more private," Zak added, glancing down at me.

I smiled up at him, grateful he had thought of that in advance.

"Thank you," I replied softly, and Zak smiled at me in response.

* * *

After a minute or so, we finally reached what I assumed was our booth, as there was a woman sitting by herself, looking at a menu.

She had blonde, slightly past the shoulder length, hair. She had on more makeup than I normally would wear, but it seemed to suit her. From what I could see of her sitting in the booth, she was wearing a black pantsuit, with a grey blouse underneath.

**(Zak's Mom:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/832928861310611456) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/BQpykCKgl7F/))**

She must of sensed she was being watched, because she looked up from her menu and smiled brightly when she saw Zak and I.

"There she is!" Nancy said, as she slid across the booth seat and stood up from the table.

I smiled, feeling the butterflies battling it out in my stomach.

Zak smiled as well as he stepped to stand beside his mother, one hand resting on her back, his other hand motioning toward me in introduction.

"Mom, this is Alicia Wilde," Zak started, looking at his mother and then looked at me. "Ali, this is my mother, Nancy Knapp," Zak finished.

I knew from many talks with Zak about our families – mostly his – that his mother and his father had divorced, and she had since remarried.

Before I could debate whether to hold out my hand to shake Nancy's, or to give her a hug, she made the choice for me.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you sweetie," Nancy said, stepping forward and giving me a firm, but not uncomfortable, hug. I could see Zak smiling over her shoulder.

I smiled as I hugged Nancy back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Knapp," I said, despite the fact she had told me over the phone once to call her a Nancy.

As we pulled back from our hug, she smiled at me.

"Please, call me Nancy," she said, and I smiled in response.

Suddenly, Zak moved so he was standing slightly behind me.

"Let me take your coat," Zak said, smiling as he reached up and helped me remove my jacket, and he hung it up for me on a nearby hook along with his jacket and his mothers'.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him and adjusted my shirt once my jacket had been removed.

"Come sit dear," Nancy said, gently leading me to the booth with her hand on my upper back. "Look at you, such a beautiful girl. Much prettier than the show lets us see," she added, as we both we reached the booth.

"Thank you," I said shyly, my face flushing, but I smiled at her as I stepped into the booth and stepped to the far seat, unsure of where Zak would sit.

"Mom..." Zak said in a slight warning tone, chuckling softly as he came back over to the booth.

I assumed by his reaction he had told her about my social anxiety.

"I'm only stating the truth dear!" Nancy replied, smiling at Zak as she returned to her seat across from me.

I chuckled softly and gave Zak a reassuring look as he came over to my side of the table and slid into the booth beside me, which, I had to admit, I was grateful for.

"I know, but still," Zak said, giving his mother the infamous look every child gives their parent when they want them to "behave".

Nancy simply smiled at him in response and picked up her menu again.

I tried my best not to laugh at the slightly annoyed look that came over Zak's face as I picked up my own menu.

As Zak picked up his menu, I saw him smiling at my amusement and I smiled to myself.

_So far so good..._

* * *

After we had ordered our drinks and meals, our waiter brought us our drinks, and then we were left alone.

"I hope you don't mind that I convinced Zak to let me hijack your date," Nancy said, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Not at all," I replied, smiling reassuringly at her.

"I'm glad," Nancy replied. "I was so eager to meet the woman who's been making my son so happy," Nancy added, smiling.

I was momentarily speechless.

"Mom," Zak mumbled in embarrassment, and I couldn't help but smile.

"He makes me very happy too," I said, somewhat shyly, but made eye contact briefly with Nancy, before looking at Zak.

Zak looked at me with a smile on his face and then reached over with one hand and gently took one of my hands in his.

I smiled and turned my hand in order to hold his.

"Oh goodness, you're both so cute," Nancy said, smiling and almost looked teary eyed. "I've been so worried about him. He hasn't dated for a long time. I've been telling him for years he would make someone happy, because he's so special," Nancy said, causing me to smile.

"Oh jeez...mom," Zak muttered in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing. "Please stop," he nearly begged.

I managed not to laugh and leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"He is special," I said softly, keeping my eyes on Zak.

Zak turned his gaze to me and smiled, but his eyes looked like he wanted to ravage me with kisses.

I must have been right about my assumption, because he suddenly cleared his throat and looked across the table at Nancy.

"So, how's work going mom?" Zak asked.

I took a sip of my water as I gathered my composure from his intense gaze while Nancy answered him.

"Very well," Nancy replied, smiling. "But I was wondering about something," Nancy added.

"What about?" Zak questioned.

"Well, you mentioned to me you're looking for a new house, and that you wanted a change. Maybe I could decorate the house for you," Nancy suggested.

I couldn't help butting in.

"You're an interior designer?" I asked.

"I am," Nancy replied, smiling at me.

"Wow, small world," I said. "My best friend and roommate is an interior designer as well," I added, seeing her confused look.

"Really? We'll have to meet sometime," Nancy said, excitedly, and I smiled.

"She'd like that," I replied.

Nancy smiled in response and then looked at Zak again.

"So, what do you think Zak?" Nancy said. "I already have ideas in mind for a more mature look, like you mentioned," Nancy added.

"Sure, if you have time in your schedule," Zak said, before taking a sip of his water.

"Of course, anything for my Zachary," Nancy said with a smile.

Zak made a "mom!" face, and I couldn't help but chuckle and squeezed his hand, which caused him to look at me and smile.

"Here come our appetizers," Nancy said, clearly not caring that she had embarrassed her son again.

I smiled to myself as we made room for our food and then began eating it. I was so thankful everything was going well so far.

Hopefully, the rest of the meal would go off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters. Really, really hoping to update a lot sooner next time.**
> 
> **Please keep up with the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome!**


	110. Uncomfortable Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Another long delay between updates, but here's two new chapters! I had hoped to get a few more chapters written before posting, but time flies by way too fast!**
> 
> **That's it for now, hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 110: Uncomfortable Questions**

As Zak, Nancy and I ate our appetizers, we enjoyed some small talk about everyday topics: the weather as of late, world events, that sort of thing. It wasn't until after we had finished our appetizers and the plates were taken away, that the conversation began going down an uncomfortable road.

"So, Alicia, Zak told me you used to work with video games?" Nancy asked, taking a sip of her drink.

I tried not to let my internal negativity take control of my thoughts.

_Did she think working on video games was a belittling job? Does she think- NO! Stop!_

"Yes I did," I replied, doing my best to sound confident of my past career – because I was. "I did motion capturing," I added.

Nancy looked confused, and it was then I realized she most likely had no idea what I was talking about.

"It's kind of similar to how they use those green screens for movies, mom," Zak added.

"Oh, really? I thought video games were all computerized and all that?" Nancy asked.

"They used to be, but for the more realistic games, they use motion capturing," I started. "For example, say they're doing a scene with two characters. The voice actors wear these black lycra bodysuits, and all over the suits, are these white markers – some people refer to them as ping pong balls. The markers are actually image sensors that triangulate the 3D position of the subject," I explained.

"Wow, that sounds..." Nancy trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Complicated?" I suggested, laughing slightly. "I know, I'm sorry. Maybe this will help," I said, taking out my cell phone. "I have a video that shows a scene from the game, and then the 'making of' footage is right after it. You'll see the actors playing out the same scene in the motion capture suits," I added, as I entered the passcode for my phone, and then opened up my photo gallery and scanned through the albums.

**(Video:[YouTube Video](https://youtu.be/dB-trMOeHOg))**

"That would be wonderful to see, these suits sound rather interesting," Nancy replied.

"They're funny to look at, wait until you see them," Zak said, laughing, and causing me to laugh too.

Once I found the video, I handed my phone to Nancy and hit the play button for her. As she began watching the video, I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned to look at Zak, and he was watching me with a sly smile on his face.

"What?" I whispered, not wanting to interfere with Nancy's video watching experience.

Zak smiled before he leaned over close to me, his mouth near my ear as he spoke.

"You're so sexy when you're all professional talking about this stuff," Zak whispered.

I felt my face flush a bit as a I turned to whisper in his ear.

"Welcome to my world, whenever we're filming an episode," I whispered, wanting to get him back for making me blush.

I saw Zak's cheeks reddened a bit and he chuckled shyly.

"You're sexier," Zak whispered, smirking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly as my cheeks reddened more.

"Shut up," I whispered, smacking his arm and he laughed.

Suddenly, Nancy was laughing.

"Oh my goodness, this is really what they do now a days?" Nancy asked, looking up at me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes," I answered. "Those white dots are the sensors, and they track their movements and create an approximation of the actors movements. Then, on a computer, they map the movement onto a virtual 'skeleton', and go from there," I said, hoping it was understandable.

Nancy looked absolutely fascinated as she looked at the video – which was still playing – for a brief time before looking up at Zak again.

"Have you seen this?" She asked, still amused by the process. It really is funny to watch actors doing motion capture work.

"Yeah I did," Zak said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Amazing," Nancy said, watching the rest of the video before handing my phone back to me.

I smiled as a I closed out the video and the photo gallery app and set my phone back on the table.

"So, how did you go from doing that kind of work, to investigating the paranormal?" Nancy asked. "Did you start having experiences?" She added.

_Oh boy._

"Mom...that's kind of a sensitive topic for Ali," Zak said, trying to sway Nancy away from her new line of questioning, but I shook my head slightly.

"It's okay...I don't mind talking a bit about it," I said, not wanting to offend Nancy.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't know. If you're not comfortable..." Nancy started, but I cut her off.

"No, it's okay," I said. "When I was 12-years-old, and my sister – Emily – was 10-years-old, we lost both of our parents in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver," I started, managing to keep my composure.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Nancy said, looking genuinely sympathetic.

"Thank you," I said softly, always hating this part of the "I've lost someone" conversation. I know it was just as awkward for the person listening to the story. What do you say when someone says a loved one has died? " _I'm sorry_ " never seems like enough, and almost seems silly. Responding with a " _thank you_ " sounds even more silly,  but again, how else do you respond?

"Zak never mentioned you had a younger sister, what does she do?" Nancy asked.

_Sigh._

Before I began speaking, I felt Zak's hand rest against my back, and he began rubbing his hand up and down over my back, in a gentle and soothing way.

I was grateful for the comfort.

"Actually...two years after our parents died...my sister died in a drowning accident at a river near our house..." I said. "Shortly after that...I began having paranormal experiences, objects moving, strange sounds, and the like. And then I started actually seeing my sister...I see her quite often ever since," I explained, now concerned about Nancy's reaction.

_What if she thinks I'm crazy?_

Nancy took me by surprise when she reached across the table and gently rested one of her hands over one of mine, and gave it a gentle, but firm squeeze.

"Oh my word, I am so sorry...I had no idea you had suffered that much loss in such a short amount of time. Zak always wanted to let you be the one to tell me," Nancy said, her voice soft, and sounded slightly choked up despite the fact she barely knew me.

I smiled slightly at Zak to thank him for letting me be the one to share my story at a time when I was ready, and then looked back at Nancy.

"Thank you...I've been interested in the paranormal for years now, and I want to find out answers to my questions about it. I want to know more about..." I started, but suddenly trailed off.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Emily had appeared nearby, and she was watching me, which never bothered me, but this time, she looked sad. She actually looked like she had tears running down her cheeks...

_Why is she so upset...?_

"Doll? You okay?" Zak suddenly asked, his hand pausing it's movement over my back.

"Yeah...um...just memories coming back to me..." I lied, not sure how Nancy would react to me admitting that my dead sister was right next to us.

"I'm sorry dear, how about we change topics?" Nancy suggested.

"That would be nice...thank you," I said, trying not to stare at Emily, but suddenly, as if reading my thoughts, she suddenly faded away. "Actually, before our food comes, I need to visit the ladies room," I said. "Excuse me," I said softly, to both Zak and Nancy.

"No problem sweetie," Nancy said, as Zak got up from the booth to let me out.

I grabbed my purse as I slid out of the booth and stood up, about to head to the restrooms.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked quietly, looking concerned.

"I'll explain later," I responded quietly, before giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek and then headed toward the restrooms before he could say anything else.


	111. Minor Misunderstanding

**Chapter 111: Minor Misunderstanding**

_Zak's Point of View_

I watched Alicia as she headed toward the area of the restaurant the restrooms were located, and tried to wrap my mind around what had just happened.

"Zak, sweetie, I'm so sorry if I pushed too hard..." I heard my mom say from her side of the booth.

I looked at her as I sat down across from her, and couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"Mom, I know you're just trying to get to know her, but I told you that she has social anxiety, and has a hard time talking about her past," I said.

"I know," my mother replied sheepishly.

"Then why did you ask her about it? There are plenty of other things you could of asked her! Her hobbies, what she likes to do for fun, _anything_ else!" I replied, my voice raising in volume slightly.

I didn't want to be angry with her, but I had warned her prior to allowing her to "hijack" my date with Alicia, and she had already went against it. I had wanted tonight to be a good thing, a celebration of Alicia and I having met six months ago and having bonded so well. But now, Alicia was in the restroom, most likely upset, and I wasn't entirely sure why.

"I'm sorry sweetie...you're right..." my mom started, letting out a sigh. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for her...I just wanted to make sure that she's really into the paranormal...for her own reasons..." my mother finished.

"Oh great...so you don't think your son is capable of judging someone for himself, so you're doing it for me," I said in annoyance.

"Zachary...I'm just looking out for you," she said. "You haven't been with anyone in over two years...all because of what Shannon-" she continued, but I cut her off.

"Don't mention her name," I quietly said, my anger rising.

I watched as my mother reached across the table and put both of her hands over one of mine.

"I just want you to be happy," she said softly. "I've been so worried about you...I don't want you to spend your life alone," she added.

I sighed quietly as I rubbed my forehead with my free hand, my anger starting to dissipate. I knew she meant well, but it would have been nice if the night didn't turn out like it had.

"Do you want me to go check on her...? Talk to her?" My mother asked.

"No...I'll go talk to her," I said softly.

Almost as soon as I stood up from the booth, I was surprised to see Alicia walking back toward us.

* * *

_Alicia's Point of View_

When I had finally reached the restroom, I walked up to the nearest sink and turned on the faucet for cold water, and lightly splashed some on my face, and then looked at myself in the mirror.

_Why did Emily look so upset?_

"Emily...are you here?" I asked softly, glancing around the bathroom.

No response.

I sighed quietly, hating this part of the paranormal. The part where spirits can seemingly be there at one point, but then gone the next.

As I turned off the faucet and dried my hands with some paper towel, I tried to wrap my head around why Emily would have been upset, but I couldn't think of a single reason. The only logical explanation that came to me was that it was just because I had been talking about our parents death, and then hers.

At that realization, I suddenly felt like a fool. It seemed so obvious now, and I had let it affect me to the point that I had been afraid of Nancy's reaction if she had known the truth. Despite the fact that her son had been dealing with the paranormal for years.

_God, you're such an idiot..._

Despite the embarrassment coming over me, I was going to continue my "being confident" streak, and mentally informed my inner negativity demon that I was not going to hide in the restroom for the rest of dinner.

I checked my appearance once again in the mirror, adjusting my hair a bit, and then walked out of the restroom and headed back to our booth.

Just as I neared the booth, I saw Zak get up out of it, and he looked surprised to see me.

"Hey...are you okay?" He asked softly, and I nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about that," I said, looking at him and then at Nancy.

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Nancy said. "I'm sorry for asking you about something so personal, it was wrong of me," Nancy added.

I was relieved she seemed understanding of the situation, but I knew I had to be truthful.

I took my seat across from her in the booth again, and Zak sat down beside me, looking both partially relieved, but also confused.

"You don't need to apologize," I said, giving Nancy a reassuring look. "The truth is...I had an experience just then...before I left the table, and I was afraid if I reacted to it in front of you...that you would think I was crazy..." I explained, quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would never think that," Nancy said.

I felt Zak rub my back a bit as he spoke too.

"Doll, I've been seeing spirits and all kinds of crazy shit for years. Why would she think you're a crazy if she's accepting of me?" Zak asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I realized how silly I had been.

"I don't know...I guess because you're her son...and I'm just the new girl on the show, and who also happens to be dating you," I replied.

"Alicia," Nancy started, reaching over and gently taking one of my hands in hers. "I believe in the paranormal too, so you don't have to worry about that," Nancy said, giving me a reassuring look.

"Really?" I asked, softly. She didn't look like the type to believe in the paranormal, although, now that I thought about it, I don't think there really is a certain "look" to point out if someone is a believer or a skeptic.

"Really," Nancy said, smiling at me. "We don't need to go into details, but I know from Zak that you had a lot of trouble with people believing you when you were growing up. But I'm a believer too, I've had my own experiences. And even if I was a skeptic, I would never think you were crazy, dear," Nancy added.

I felt my eyes water a bit as immense relief flooded through me, and I smiled in response to her.

"Thank you...that means a lot to me," I replied, softly, and felt Zak move his hand down to hold my hand that was resting on my lap.

Nancy smiled in return.

"No need to thank me sweetheart," she said, pulling her hand back and she took out a small package of Kleenex from her purse and offered it to me.

I smiled again as I took one and gently dabbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for this...I'm um...this is my first time dating anyone...so this is all new to me," I admitted, somewhat shyly.

"You've never dated anyone before my Zachary?" She asked, looking surprised.

I shook my head in response.

"Now THAT I am skeptical of! How could such a sweet, beautiful, girl like you, have remained single?" Nancy replied, and I couldn't help but laugh at her wording of being skeptical.

"I ask myself that every day," Zak said and I looked at him and smiled, my face flushing a bit.

"Oh, you're both so sweet," Nancy said, then suddenly she leaned back in her seat. "Here come our meals," she added.

I quickly dabbed my eyes again before putting the Kleenex aside, and made room for our plates as the waiter came up to our table.

As the waiter set down our meals, Zak leaned over toward me.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, speaking near my ear.

I smiled reassuringly at him and nodded.

"I am now," I replied softly.

Zak smiled and kissed my cheek gently, lingering slightly before pulling back and sitting upright again and prepared to begin my meal.

I smiled brightly, thanking the waiter along with Zak and Nancy once he had set everything down, and then walked away.

I was so grateful that I had another person in my life that I didn't need to hide my paranormal experiences from.

* * *

_Roughly ten minutes later..._

As the three of us ate our meals, we enjoyed some more small talk, before Nancy asked Zak about our next investigation.

"So, where is your next lockdown?" Nancy asked.

"Tombstone, Arizona," Zak replied, pride in his voice.

"Oh, going back there again! I love when you do Western episodes," Nancy exclaimed excitedly, then looked at me. "Doesn't he look so handsome dressed up as a cowboy?" She added.

I smiled as Zak's face flushed, but he also had his "oh mom" look on his face again.

"Yes he does, I love the western episodes," I replied, looking at Zak and smiling at him.

"I'm not dressing up unless you do too, new rule," Zak said, causing Nancy and I to laugh.

"As a cowgirl? Sure, why not?" I said, not at all bothered with the idea, and Zak look playfully annoyed.

"Oh, so _now_ you're okay with wearing costumes," Zak grumbled, and Nancy and I laughed.

"Just as long as you don't dress up as a horse," Nancy added.

Zak looked at her with confusion, and I did as well.

"Why in the world would I dress up as a horse?" Zak asked.

"I don't know, but you know how the 'ole saying goes: ' _Save a horse, ride a cowboy_ '," Nancy replied, winking at me.

"Mom!!" Zak exclaimed in shock, and sounded completely mortified.

Despite my cheeks blushing from embarrassment, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Nancy didn't know of my virgin status, so I just went with it.

"Yee-haw!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

Nancy burst out into her own laughter, and Zak looked like he was going to die of shock.

I laughed and leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," Zak mumbled under his breath, and I could only laugh more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: And that's it for this update! I'm sorry it wasn't much, but I hope you still liked it. Way overdue lockdown coming soon. :)**
> 
> **Keep up the reviews and kudos!**


	112. After Date Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updating. Time flies so fast! And to be honest, I've felt a little stuck on the story lately, because I'm getting close to wrapping up this part of the "series" for lack of a better word. So I'm trying to figure out what idea I want to happen when, etc.**
> 
> **Anyway, it's only one chapter, but I think you "Zali" fans will like it. (Thanks to illusionxnjh on Wattpad for your sweet comment and the shipper name, lol)**

**Chapter 112: After Date Game**

Zak, Nancy and I all ordered a small dessert once we finished our meals, and the conversation continue to go very well. It was like Nancy and I had known each other for a while now. I could only hope that that was a good sign, and that she approved and liked me.

When we walked outside afterwards, we moved aside from the front doors to say our farewell greetings – at least between Nancy and I.

"Well sweetie, thank you so much for agreeing to this dinner. I had such a great time, and it was an absolute pleasure to meet you!" Nancy said, smiling at me.

I noticed that Zak – who was standing beside Nancy - had a smile on his face.

I smiled in return, despite my slight shyness.

"No need to thank me, it was a pleasure to meet you too," I replied.

Nancy's smile became brighter, and then she surprised me when she stepped up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back in return, and I could see that even Zak looked shocked by his mothers forwardness.

"Let's do this again soon," Nancy started. "Or maybe we could go out together for a girls outing, just the two of us," Nancy added, before pulling back and smiling at me again.

I was surprised at her suggestion, but equally pleased.

_She must like me if she's willing to go out with just me..._

"Sure. That would be really nice," I replied genuinely, smiling at her.

"Great!" Nancy replied. "Well, have a fun and safe lockdown in Tombstone, and look after my boy," Nancy added, looking up at Zak as she patted his shoulder in a motherly way.

I smiled and managed not to laugh at Zak's embarrassed face.

"I will," I replied.

"Alright, enough of that," Zak jokingly mumbled, handing Nancy his keys. "I'll be right there," Zak added.

"Sure sweetheart," Nancy replied, then looked at me. "Goodnight Alicia," she added.

"Goodnight Nancy," I replied, and she smiled before she began walking toward Zak's car, which wasn't parked too far away.

"I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable...her hugging you and offering to go out just the two of you," Zak said, as he stepped up to me, looking slightly worried.

"No, not at all," I started. "I was surprised, but, I'm hoping it means she likes me...?" I asked, a bit unsure.

Zak chuckled softly as he smiled at me in a way that said " _you silly girl_ ".

"Yes, she likes you," Zak said. "In fact...she's never been like that with my past girlfriends," Zak said in realization.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "That's...good? Right...?" I asked, still unsure. I didn't know how I'd handle it if I found out his mother didn't like me.

Zak laughed.

"Yes you silly girl," Zak said, pulling me into a firm hug.

I smiled as I hugged him back tightly.

Zak held me in silence for a moment or two, and then I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"How about I come over? After I drop my mom off," Zak suggested.

I smiled and looked up at him, staying close to him.

"Sure, but Aaron and Cheryl are there too," I replied.

"Hmm, well, we could watch a movie in your room?" Zak suggested. "Or, I'm sure we'll find something to do..." Zak teased, with a smirk, causing me to laugh.

"A movie sounds good," I replied, and Zak smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Zak said.

"You bet," I replied, about to pull back, but Zak held me more tightly against him before he leaned down and gently kissed me.

I smiled against his lips as I gently kissed him back, trying to ignore the thought of " _his mother is probably watching_ " running through my head.

We both pulled back from the kiss, smiling at each other as we then pulled back from each other.

"Safe driving," Zak said.

I smiled and nodded.

"You too," I replied.

Zak smiled in return before he turned and headed toward his car.

Before I turned toward mine, I glanced over at his car to see Nancy waiting near it, with a sweet smile on her face. She gave me a little goodbye wave when she noticed me looking. I smiled, my cheeks flushing, as I gave her a goodbye wave and then turned and walked toward my car.

_Phew...first meeting with mother Bagans over...and it went well..._

I couldn't help but smile to myself in happiness and relief.

* * *

 

_Zak's Point of View_

After pulling out of the parking lot, I began heading toward my mother's house to drop her off.

"That was such a lovely dinner Zak, thank you," my mother said.

"You're welcome mom," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

I wanted to ask her what she thought of Alicia, but I found myself nervous too. But it didn't matter one way or the other, because my mother brought the topic up herself.

"Alicia is such a sweet girl, I'm so glad she's in your life," my mother said.

I smiled as I continued driving.

"I am too," I replied, smiling still.

"Ohhh, you're so happy now!" My mother exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think...maybe..." She trailed off.

I glanced at her before turning my eyes back to the road.

"Do I think what?" I questioned.

"Well, for years now you've kind of been anti-marriage...do you think Alicia may be the one-" My mother started, and my eyes widened in shock.

"Mom!" I exclaimed in shock. "We've only been dating a week," I added, unable to help laughing at her bringing up marriage already.

_Typical mom behaviour,_ I thought.

"I know, I know. But she's so different from the last couple of girlfriends you've had. She's sweet, kind, down to earth, funny, BEAUTIFUL-" my mother started.

I chuckled quietly, but smiled to myself.

"I know mom," I said. "But like I said, it's only been a week. I like her...a lot, but I think it's a bit too early to bring up marriage-" I explained, and she cut me off.

"Oh my god, you're not out right saying no to the idea! Oh Zachary," my mother said, becoming emotional.

"Oh jeez...mom, relax, please. Can we just take it one day at a time and see how things turn out?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Of course sweetheart," she replied, smiling at me before looking out the window.

She had a look on her face like I had just told her Alicia and I were engaged.

_Mothers..._

* * *

 

_Alicia's Point of View_

_Roughly twenty minutes later..._

I was sitting on the cushioned bench of my window seat, with music playing quietly in the background, and only one lamp turned on. The lamp gave off enough light for me to see, but also gave the room a comfortable vibe. As I was colouring in one of my many adult colouring books, I heard a soft knock on the door.

I looked up from my book to see Zak leaning against the doorframe, with a smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful," Zak said softly as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him so we would have privacy.

I felt my face flush a bit as I smiled.

"Hey...how long were you standing there?" I asked softly, setting my book aside and standing up.

"Just a minute or so," Zak replied.

"Oh, good," I said. "So, um...how was the drive with your mom?" I asked, unable to help my curiosity.

Zak laughed.

"Well, do you want the full ' _over the top mother_ ' details?" Zak asked.

I'm I felt confused by his amusement, but was also intrigued.

"Uh, sure," I replied, hoping I wouldn't regret my answer.

"Okay, well, first of all, she definitely likes you. She wouldn't stop going on about how sweet, kind, funny, beautiful, etc. you are," Zak started. "Which I agreed with," Zak added, smiling.

I smiled in return, my cheeks flushing slightly.

"Then she gets into her ' _you're so happy now_ ' speech, and how I was ' _anti-marriage_ '," Zak started, making quotes with his fingers. "But then basically asks me if I think you're ' _the one_ '," Zak added.

My eyes widened in shock, and I couldn't help but laugh. Regardless of what Zak felt, we've only been together a week!

"You did remind her-" I started, but Zak cut me off.

"Yes, that it's only been a week," Zak said, laughing, then became serious. "I just told her that we'll take things one day at a time and see where things go," Zak added.

I smiled. That was a fine response for me – it didn't cause me anxiety.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She went all ' _oh, you haven't immediately said no to the idea!_ '," Zak said, mimicking his mothers voice and causing me to laugh. "And then she had this look on her face the rest of the ride like I had just told her we were engaged," Zak added.

"Oh jeez," I replied, laughing.

Zak laughed too, but then walked over to me and gently rested his hands on my arms.

"You're not upset by what I told her, are you...?" Zak asked, looking a bit worried.

I smiled reassuringly at him, before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Not at all. It's only been a week, and this is my first relationship, marriage is definitely not a topic I'm worried about right now," I replied.

Zak smiled when I kissed his cheek, and then smiled more at my answer. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad," Zak said, before pulling back.

I smiled.

"So, what movie do you want to watch? I brought up a bunch from my collection," I said, heading over to my entertainment system.

"Actually, I had an idea for something we can do instead of a movie," Zak said, as he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Okay, what's the idea?" I asked, confused as to why he was taking out his phone.

"Get your phone, and open the link I send you," Zak said, as he tapped away at different parts of his screen.

"Un...okay," I said, laughing slightly as I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I saw the notification indicating I had a text from Zak pop up as I sat on the edge of my bed. I clicked on my messenger app icon and then click on the message from Zak. As I expected, the link didn't give me any clues to what this idea of his was about.

"It's fine, trust me," Zak said, sitting down beside me on the edge of the bed.

I clicked the link and waited for the page to load...

_"105 Have You Ever Questions (Funny, Dirty, Naughty and more)"_

"Oh no...no, no, no..." I said, causing Zak to laugh.

"Come on, just for fun," Zak said. "Besides, it'll help us learn more about each other," Zak added.

I thought about it momentarily.

"I don't know..." I said, pretending to act scared.

"Think of this, you get to ask me the naughty questions, whereas, I can't ask you, because I already know," Zak said, trying to tempt me.

_Ooo..._

"Okay!" I said, causing both of us to laugh.

"Sweet," Zak said, moving back to the middle of the bed and folded his legs in front of him, facing me.

I moved so I was sitting with my back against the headboard, and bent my legs with my feet resting on the bed.

"Alright...so who goes first?" I asked.

"Ladies first," Zak said, motioning toward me.

I smiled and started scrolling through some of the question ideas, going straight to the naughty section.

"Hmmm, let's see..." I started, causing Zak to chuckle. "Have you ever gone commando?" I asked, raising one eyebrow, with a slight smirk on my face.

Zak laughed.

"Didn't take you long to get into this," Zak said, laughing. "To answer your question...the odd once or twice...not particularly enjoyable," Zak added, causing me to laugh.

"Interesting," I remarked, trying not to laugh harder.

Zak just smiled at my amusement as he scrolled through the questions.

"Let's see...Miss Wilde, have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Zak asked, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Um..." I trailed off, my face starting to flush.

"What?! Where the hell was I?!" Zak demanded in mock outrage, causing me to burst out laughing.

"We didn't know each other!" I retorted, still laughing. "But yes...it was with a group of friends in university and we were playing truth or dare one night on the beach...Cheryl dared me," I grumbled.

"I should have known," Zak laughed.

"Uh huh," I replied, laughing again as I looked over the questions. "Oh! Have you ever been hit on by someone who was too old?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Zak's face changed to a look of embarrassment.

"More times than I can count...on investigations, at conventions," Zak mumbled and I simply laughed.

Zak shook his head as he laughed at my reaction and looked at his phone again.

"Have you ever...gotten a tattoo?" Zak asked, looking slightly hopeful.

I laughed quietly.

"No, sorry Bagans," I replied.

"Damn," Zak muttered, and I laughed.

"Ever think of getting one?" Zak asked casually, not part of the game, just more out of genuine curiosity.

"Sometimes," I said. "Maybe one day," I added.

Zak smiled.

"Have you ever...sunbathed partially, or totally, naked?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hell no!" Zak replied. "I don't want a sunburn on my junk!" Zak added, laughing.

"Oh my god..." I started, but then burst out laughing and didn't know if I'd ever stop.

"Good God woman," Zak said, laughing himself now.

"I know, I know..." I said, laughing still. "But I was curious as to what you'd say..." I added, laughing uncontrollably. I folded my arms over my stomach and leaned to one side until I fell onto my side on my bed.

Zak started laughing more, and then I felt the bed moving.

I glanced down to see him crawling up the bed toward me, and I curled up into a tight ball.

"Oh god, don't you dare tickle me!" I exclaimed, trying to settle my laughter.

Zak laughed as he crawled the rest of the way up the bed, and then partially over me so he could lean down and kiss my cheek.

"You're so cute," he said, as he sat back with a smile on his face.

I smiled at his sweetness and the sweet gesture helped me to calm down. I took a deep breath to settle myself.

"Are you done now?" Zak asked, laughing a bit himself.

"Don't laugh!" I retorted, as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "But yes...I think I'm good now," I added.

"Good," Zak said. "Because I have my own question I just thought of," Zak added, smirking.

"Oh no..." I said quietly, causing Zak to chuckle.

"Have you ever had a sexy dream about me?" Zak asked, smirking.

_Oh-god-no!_

I could feel my face turning a deep shade of red.

"Yes..." I said softly.

"Oh really? What was the dream about?" Zak asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, I am not going there," I started. "If I tell you my dream, you'll do your 'sex god' thing and we'll end up making out and then I'll feel guilty when I have to stop us and- ...what?" I asked, noticing Zak was looking smug.

"' _Sex god_ ', huh?" He mocked, and I felt my face flush.

"Ugh!" I groaned in embarrassment, hiding my face in my hands, causing Zak to laugh.

"Silly girl," Zak said. "Your turn doll," Zak added.

I smiled at what he called me, and gathered my composure enough to remove my hands from my face, and then picked up my phone again.

The two of us ended up losing track of time as we continued to ask each other questions into the early hours of the morning. Needless to say, we learned more about each other that night, and had a lot of fun in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the update! Thank you for all the support and reviews!**


	113. Cowboy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note: Hello again readers! Finally an update!**
> 
> **Thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience and understanding. You are the best readers a writer could ask for.**
> 
> **I took a little longer than I planned too with this update, so that I could get out more than 2-3 Chapters. I'm hoping it won't take me as long to update next time, but no guarantees.**
> 
> **Anyway, I'll shut up so you can read! lol**

**Chapter 113: Cowboy Time**

_Two days later…_

After another two days off, the boys and I took to the road again for our next lockdown in Tombstone, Arizona – which was an eight hour drive from Vegas.

Needless to say, the eight hour drive was pretty brutal. Between the long stretches of nothing but desert landscape to see, Aaron acting like his crazy self when he wasn't sleeping, Aaron and Zak both Snapchatting their silliness, I thought I was going to lose my mind. Although, I had to admit, it was entertaining at times, and I took part in the silliness too.

For some part of the trip, I spent time looking over my social media accounts on my phone – mainly Twitter – to see how the feedback was about the premiere of the new " _Ghost Adventures_ " season, and obviously my first debut on the show.

To my relief, a good majority of the feedback was positive, and people were pleased that I had been added to the show. I used the free time to respond to as many fans as I could, thanking them for their support, and answering a wide range of questions from " _what's your favourite colour?_ " to " _what's it like working with the guys?_ " It was a little overwhelming when some of the fans reacted to me replying to them, as if Zak himself had replied to them, but it was also flattering.

But with positive feedback, there's always a hefty dose of negative feedback as well, which stemmed mainly from female fans. Some of them were critical of certain things about me: things I did, or how I looked, but the main comment I seemed to receive was a variety of ways of the fans saying " _Zak is mine!_ " It was pretty easy to ignore most of the negative feedback, although a few tweets here and there bothered me a bit. Whenever I started to feel bothered by a comment, I tried to keep in mind what Zak and Cheryl had told me over the past few days – these girls were probably just jealous.

After I had killed time on my phone, I sat looking out my window, watching the landscape fly by. However, that didn't last long, because I suddenly had one of my "episodes" of psychic artistry.

When I had pulled out my sketch book and began sketching like crazy, I had ended up waking Aaron from his sleep, and then he let out of yelp of shock before he clued in to what was going on. I hadn't know at the time, but Aaron's sudden yelp had caused Billy to nearly go off the road. Billy and Zak had immediately started giving Aaron shit, until Aaron spoke over the both of them to tell them about me. Zak had immediately demanded that Billy pull over to the side of the road.

Thankfully, we had been on a fairly deserted highway out in the desert, and so they didn't have to worry about people stopping to see what was going on. Zak had gotten out of the SUV and opened the back door on my side, so he was right there with me the whole time. He was the first person I saw when I snapped out of my latest episode.

After taking a few minutes to gather my composure and my surroundings, we all looked at the drawings together, Billy leaning back to look from the front seat.

The first drawing had actually made us laugh. It was a drawing of Aaron, dressed in full on cowboy gear, and clearly locked behind bars. It looked like he was in jail. Aaron had sarcastically muttered a comment something along the lines of "oh great, sent off on my own again, and locked in, I'm guessing", which caused all of us to laugh.

The second drawing had us all concerned, as it was an ambulance parked in front of one of the buildings on the Main Street in Tombstone, with the lights going. There wasn't one person in the drawing, so we had no idea what to make of it.

The third drawing was two women in a large room, with a white orb floating above them. We couldn't tell who the women were, because the room they were in was dark, and they were drawn more in the background of the picture. They did look to be wearing western style dresses though.

All in all, these bunch of drawings were probably the least stressful of all the ones I'd done so far, which was a bit of a relief, but the ambulance drawing would haunt my thoughts – and probably the thoughts of the others - until we knew the outcome of the scene.

* * *

_The next day…_

I woke up to the sound of the motel alarm clock beeping – telling me it was 6am - and groaned quietly, not ready to start the day. But I knew I had to get up, we had a long day ahead of us filled with wrapping up some interviews we had conducted yesterday after we had arrived, conducting new interviews today, and filming some reenactments, and then the lockdown itself. I reached over and hit the button to turn off the alarm and then forced myself into a sitting position and stretched out my arms and legs as I yawned quietly. My sleep hadn't been as great as I had hoped it would be, but I knew once I showered I'd be refreshed and ready to go.

Just as I got up off the bed, I heard the ringtone signalling a text had just come through to my phone, and I couldn't help but smile, knowing it was most likely Zak.

I picked up my phone from the night stand and made my way to the bathroom, opening up the messenger app as a I did so. Sure enough, Zak had just sent me a text.

_"Good morning doll, just being a nosy boyfriend and checking to see if you had a good sleep"_

I smiled at the words "nosy boyfriend" as I typed a reply.

_"Good morning Bagans. My sleep could have been better, but I'm fine. Grabbing a shower and then getting dressed. We all meeting for breakfast?"_

While I waited for Zak's reply, I opened one of the drawers in the low cabinet under the television and pulled out a fresh pair of panties and a bra, and also pulled out my cowboy attire for the day. I laid it out on the bed, and while holding my panties and bra under my arm, picked up my phone again when Zak replied.

_"Shower? Need company? ;)"_

I couldn't help but laugh. I never learned.

_"No sir. :P Now please answer my question"_

_"Lol. Yes, we're gonna meet up at the restaurant here for breakfast. Meeting around 7:00"_

_"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast then"_

_"Okay"_

Immediately after Zak sent that message, I saw the icon indicating he was typing again, and just knew he was asking about the shower again, so I sent a text first.

_"No Bagans, go get your own shower"_

I watched as the typing icon disappeared briefly, then reappeared, followed by Zak's reply.

_"LOL! Damn…see you soon doll, muah!"_

I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head, and sent my own reply of a kissing sound.

_"Muah!"_

I set my phone down on the cabinet and then proceeded to the bathroom to get my shower.

* * *

_Roughly forty minutes later…_

_There…this should suffice,_ I thought, as a I checked out my reflection in the full length mirror of the motel room.

After I showered and dried my hair, I got dressed in my cowboy attire for the day. I had gone shopping back in Vegas a couple of days prior to this trip in order to make sure I'd have everything I needed. I knew the guys were dressing up - mainly just wearing black cowboy outfits - so I went the same route.

I was now wearing a pair of black, boot cut jeans, with some faded grey patches, and with cross designs on the back pockets. Not wanting to get over heated in the desert sun, I paired the jeans with a simple black, spaghetti strap tank top. For the cowboy features, I had on a pair of black, faux leather cowboy boots, with some silver studs in an "X" pattern across the top. I also had a black belt loaded with silver studs and bling, and one or two silver crosses that matched the ones on my jeans. My cowboy hat was also black, with a black band around the top part of the hat that had silver studs and a silver cross in the front.

**(Alicia’s Outfit:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/923013290418085888) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/Bap4CdpBXKX/))**

I did my makeup in my usual bare minimum style, and for fun, since I'd be a cowgirl for the day, I styled my hair into two, French braided pigtails, which I let hang down in front of my shoulders. My last finishing touch was the silver cross necklace Zak had given me.

Just as I had finished putting the necklace on and pocketed my phone, I heard a knock on my motel room door.

"Coming," I called, as I walked over to the door and glanced through the peephole. All I could see through the tiny hole was the brim of a black cowboy hat, hiding the person's face except for a familiar set of lips.

I smiled as I stepped back slightly and opened the door to see Zak dressed up in full cowboy attire, and I was momentarily speechless.

He was wearing a black cowboy hat, a black trench coat that he had left open to show he was wearing a white button down shirt, with a black vest over it. He had his usual black, baggy jeans on, and black cowboy boots. To accessorize the look, he had a triangular shaped scarf tied around his neck, a large belt buckle, and an actual brown leather gun holster, in which I could just see a small bit of the gun's handle sticking out from the top.

**(Guys Outfits:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/923013400048701440) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/Bap4Fpvh-km/))**

After regaining my composure from staring at him, I realized I had left him momentarily speechless too, as he was staring at me and looking me up and down like I was his favourite dessert.

I felt my face flush and Zak regained his composure as his eyes came back up to my face and he smiled at my shyness. He stepped into the room, letting the door shut behind him, and set his hands on my hips.

"Well, howdy ma'am," Zak said, doing his best to add a western twang to his voice, which caused me to giggle.

"Hello kind sir," I replied, doing my best to act the polite, respectable cowgirl as I reached up and rested my hands on his chest. Zak ending up laughing, along with a smile.

"How about we go for a ride?" Zak asked softly, as he pulled my body against his and I laughed quietly despite my embarrassment.

I moved my hands from his chest to rest on his arms, just above his elbows, as I looked up at him.

"I don't see any horses around," I replied, but instantly realized the trap I had walked into.

"Well, you know what they say… _'save a horse, ride a cowboy'_ ," Zak replied softly, before leaning down and planting a light kiss on my neck.

I laughed quietly, but had a smile on my face. He always made me feel beautiful and sexy, no matter how I looked or what I was wearing.

"You do realize that the last person who said that to me, just recently, was your mother," I replied, for badness.

"Eww, EWWW!" Zak cried, stepping back away from me, which caused me to laugh hysterically. "Why'd you have to go and say that?!" Zak whined, but was laughing now himself.

"Because we have a breakfast to get too, and then a long day ahead of us, you silly man," I said, laughing still as I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around him, and leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, and before I could pull back, he tightened his arms around me.

"One more," Zak said, before leaning down and kissed me just as gently as I had him, but we lingered a bit longer this time.

After a moment or two passed, I forced myself to pull back before things started getting more intense and looked up at him.

"Come on cowboy, we gotta go," I said.

Zak sighed.

"Alright, alright," Zak replied, gently pulling back, but then bent one arm up for me to link my arm with his. "May I have the honour of escorting you to breakfast, ma'am?" Zak asked, adding his western twang to his voice again.

I laughed quietly as I linked my arm with his.

"You may, as long as you don't call me _'ma'am'_ ," I replied, while Zak opened the motel room door.

Zak laughed and nodded as he led me out of the room and down the hall.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Zak replied, still with his western accent.

I smiled from ear to ear as I walked with him down to the restaurant on the first floor of the two story motel.


	114. Interviews

**Chapter 114: Interviews**

After we all had finished eating breakfast, we headed to the Main Street in Tombstone, where both _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_ and _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ were located. It had been five years since the guys last investigated here, at _"The Birdcage Theatre"_.

 _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_ originally got its start as the _"Grand Hotel"_ in September of 1880, and was declared as one of the finest hotels in the state. However, the hotel's life was cut short on May 25, 1882, because of a devastating fire, in which only the bar area survived. The building was rebuilt - although with several changes - and was given the name it has today.

 _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ had it's first grand opening on December 24, 1881, and quickly gained a reputation as one of the wildest, wickedest theatres between New Orleans and San Francisco. It operated 24 hours a day, every day, from 1881 to 1889. Legend states that twenty-six people were killed during that time, and that over one hundred and forty bullet holes still remain in the building.

Upon arriving and meeting up with some of the locals, Zak discussed an idea he had thought of the night before. He suggested filming a short scene where they have a "tense encounter" as the guys "re-enter" Tombstone for the second time, and the locals would try to get them to leave. But, before guns are about to be drawn on both sides, the locals would change their minds and let them through peacefully.

The locals loved the idea and were all for it.

Zak had wanted me to be a part of the scene too, but I felt it was better if it was just the four of them, since it was always the men that did those type of confrontations back in the Wild West. Zak realized I was right, although still seemed upset that I wouldn't be a part of the scene, so he "officially" declared me the director of the scene. I'd be responsible for how the scene looked, the dialogue they spoke, and how it was shot.

I was beyond stunned that Zak was giving me such a big responsibility so early on in my time with the crew, but despite my nerves, I was determined to do the best damn job that I could. I wanted to make Zak proud.

While the few locals that would take part in the scene got a bit of makeup done, we also got two women – one of them Ashley – to agree to be a part of the scene too. They would be dressed up as Saloon girls, standing off to the side watching the men. When the men begin making moves for their guns, the girls would panic and quickly usher each other away from the scene.

While they were getting prepped, I sat down on the wooden deck of a nearby building with a notepad and a pencil and, rather quickly, had managed to come up with the brief exchange of dialogue. I was quite surprised with how easily it had come to me. When I showed it to Zak, he immediately approved of it and thought it was great, and thanked me for taking this on. I was thrilled with his response.

"Thank you for believing in me to be able to do it…I just hope I live up to the shows standards," I said softly.

Zak leaned down and lightly gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then smiled at me as he pulled back.

"You always do doll, you'll do great," Zak reassured me.

I smiled in response before we both headed toward the others to show them the "script" I had come up with, and then I started getting to work setting up cameras.

It took a couple of takes to get the scene down, and I made sure the cameras got the close ups I wanted, in order to show the intensity of the scene. I also took several takes of Ashley and a local girl and their "blink and you'll miss it" scene. Obviously, we wouldn't see the final result until editing later, but I had made sure to film them from plenty of different angles in case Zak wasn't happy with my own ideas.

After we finished with that, we stopped by _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ because Zak wanted to film a brief tribute to a local man they had met when the guys investigated here originally in 2009. His name had been Leroy Colomy. Sadly, and ironically, he had been shot and killed six months ago. Zak had formed an instant connection with him when they had met, and so we filmed Zak talking to Bill Hunley Jr., the owner of _"The Birdcage Theatre"_. However, because the shooting was still under investigation, not much could be said about the incident, but we were still able to get enough footage that we would be able to piece together a nice tribute for Leroy during editing. Zak also stated on camera that we were going to honour this investigation in Leroy's name.

* * *

 

After conducting a few interviews with other employees of _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ , we met up with a woman named Patricia Kolsky, who hosts Ghost tours at the theatre. Like many of the other employees, she had a story for us about how she was touched by a ghost.

"Honestly, I just got done telling somebody that there's probably nothing they can do that will surprise me anymore, and boy, was I wrong," Patricia started. "I was in a long skirt that day, and a hand was on the inside of the skirt, and went all the way up my leg," she explained.

"You felt the hand go all the way up your leg?" Zak asked, motioning with one hand as if he was running his hand up a leg.

I tried to ignore the thoughts that came into my head as I continued to film him and Patricia. Aaron was standing nearby filming them as well.

"Yeah, mm-hmm," Patricia responded.

"How far?" Zak asked, and I managed to keep my laughter from escaping.

_So nosy…_

Patricia started laughing, but then bent down and touched her leg just above her knee.

"This far, and then I finally flinched," Patricia answered.

"Oh really?" Zak asked, sounding surprised, and intrigued.

"Yeah," Patricia replied, laughing slightly still.

"Did you get aroused? Or was it more like…you know, _'don't do that'_ -" Zak started.

"It was creepy," Patricia responded, amused by Zak's questioning.

Meanwhile, I was trying not to have heart failure at the fact that Zak had said "aroused".

 _Is it possible to become aroused by someone saying aroused…?_ I thought.

"You sure it wasn't a breeze of air, or somebody-" Zak started, but Patricia spoke up again.

"No, it was a full on hand," she replied.

"Do you think it was a ghost?" Zak questioned.

"Mm-hmm," Patricia responded immediately.

"Of a man?" Zak asked.

Patricia nodded, then spoke.

"The size of the hand, yeah," she said.

"Technically, you both got touched on your thigh though," Aaron suddenly said, referring to an incident where Zak had felt something had touched his upper thigh when they investigated here in 2009.

I turned my camera to film Aaron, while Aaron had lowered his camera a bit, but still had Zak and Patricia in the shot.

"Right, right," Zak said, looking at Aaron. "But mine was a female ghost," Zak said, matter of factly.

Aaron turned to look into my camera.

"Let's hope," Aaron teased.

There was silence for a few seconds before Zak responded.

"What do you mean, _'let's hope'_?" He asked, sounding slightly scared.

"Let's hope. We didn't get proof that it wasn't," Aaron said, looking back at Zak.

By this point, Patricia and I were holding back our laughter.

Turning my camera to center more on Zak, I decided to speak up.

"How do you know it was a female?" I asked.

"Yeah, how do you know it was a female?" Aaron asked.

Zak stared into my camera momentarily with a bewildered look on his face before answering.

"I can't answer that," Zak admitted, causing Aaron to burst out laughing.

"You might be violated bro," Aaron said.

All Patricia and I could do was laugh.

* * *

 

After taking a break for lunch, we spent some time doing a few more interviews at the Theatre before we moved on to do some interviews at _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_. There, we met up with an employee named Marcy "Stormy" Ferrick. She gave us more information about a man that was nicknamed "The Swamper".

"The Swamper" was a mysterious man who lived underground. He would dig, by himself, into the silver mines, and hoard his finds. One day, after not having shown up to work in a few days, people went looking for him, thinking he may have been ill. But this was when his own personal diggings were found. His death is still a mystery to this day. Some say he left town, while others say he was killed down in the mine by other miners, who were angry about his personal diggings.

"The Swamper's" dwelling, where he lived, is under _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_ , with a spiral staircase leading down to it. Normally, they keep the area barricaded shut, but we were allowed entrance to film some brief footage of the place, and we would also be allowed to go down into the dwelling during lockdown.

Because of the small area, and the mystery behind this man, the dwelling was a creepy and uncomfortable place to say the least.

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing some more interviews with employees of _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_. Even though we most likely wouldn't be able to get all the interviews included into the episode, Zak always preferred to get as many stories as we could, so that we could use the stories to help us corroborate our experiences during lockdown. The more we knew what to expect, and what kind of activity took place at each location, the better.


	115. New Experiment

**Chapter 115: New Experiment**

_A few hours later…_

After completing our interviews, we had a quick dinner break before we began preparing to set up nerve centre outside under a small canopy, and to start setting up our static x cameras. However, before we could even begin setting up, we found out that lockdown had to be put on hold, because one of the locals had suffered a heart attack, or a stroke, and there were emergency crews parked outside the building.

Shortly after we found out, Zak had been called away by Billy via walkie talkie because something had come up with Patricia, the woman we interviewed earlier. While Zak was gone to find out what was going on, I sat on the wooden deck outside, staring down at _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_ , trying my best not to blame myself.

The scene outside the building right now was exactly what I had drew in one of my drawings during my latest Psychic Artistry episode, and I couldn't help feeling it had somehow been my fault – despite how ridiculous it sounded.

"Hey Munchkin, you okay?" I suddenly heard from my right side.

I turned to look in that direction and saw Aaron walking toward me, his camera still propped on his shoulder, and holding the grip by one hand. Whenever we were on investigations, he never went anywhere without at least one camera. It was kind of cute.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, before turning my head to look back down at Kate's. I heard Aaron sit beside me on the wooden deck.

"Hey, come on…it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to stop it from happening," Aaron said gently.

I sighed quietly before turning to look at him again.

"But what if I had brought it up to the employees before it got dark, let them know about it? Maybe they could have had an ambulance on hand or something…" I said.

"Well, firstly, you would of had to get them to believe you. They don't have experience with this gift of yours like we do, and second, what would having an ambulance on hand done? It would of just scared everyone away and then whoever did have the heart attack or stroke might not have even been there," Aaron explained.

"But what if them not being there would of prevented them from having this happen at all? Maybe they would have been fine…" I replied softly.

I felt Aaron's free hand gently rub over my back in a soothing way to try to comfort me.

"I don't think it would of worked like that Munchkin. I know some paranormal events seem to trigger heart attacks and such, but I don't think that was the case here," Aaron started. "You can't let the _'what ifs'_ get to you, otherwise, you'll drive yourself crazy," Aaron finished.

I let out another sigh.

"I guess you're right," I said.

"Darn tootin!" Aaron replied, in a western accent, causing me to laugh, and he smiled.

"We can't have you going crazy, you're the sane one of the crew," Aaron said with a grin.

I laughed.

"If I was sane, I wouldn't of joined up in the first place," I joked, and Aaron laughed.

Before he could respond, I heard static emit from my walkie talkie hooked to my belt, before Zak's voice spoke as I unhooked the walkie from my belt.

"Ali? You there?" Zak asked.

"I'm here, go ahead," I replied, holding and then releasing the button on the walkie talkie so Zak could hear me.

"Can you find Aaron, and then come in to the office in front of the Birdcage? Patricia had some new experiences, and we're thinking she should take part in the lockdown tonight," Zak replied.

Aaron and I both made similar expressions of surprise before I responded.

"Aaron's here with me now, we'll be right there," I replied, as Aaron and I stood up.

"Alright, awesome, see you in a few," Zak replied, and I hooked my walkie talkie back on my belt.

"I wonder what's going on?" Aaron asked as we made our way up to the front entrance of the Theatre, and Aaron pulled the door open and held it open for me.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out," I replied, taking one last look down the street at the scene outside of Kate's, mentally said a small prayer that the person affected would be okay, and then walked into the Theatre.

* * *

 

Aaron and I reached the door that had a sign on it, that read "Office", and Aaron knocked on the door.

"Zak?" He asked at the same time.

"Yep, come on in," Zak replied from inside.

Aaron opened the door and let me walk into the small office first, and then he followed behind me and closed the door behind us.

Patricia was sitting on an office chair across from the door, and Zak was sitting on a couch to the left of the door.

Billy was standing in one corner of the office with a camera, which I saw was recording.

"Hello again," I said, smiling at Patricia.

"Hi," she replied, smiling back.

Since the office was small, I decided to just lean against the edge of the desk near Patricia, while Aaron took a seat next to Zak, setting his camera down on his lap.

"Should I record?" Aaron asked, looking at Zak.

"Yeah, go ahead," Zak replied.

Aaron quickly adjusted a few things on the camera, in order to focus on Patricia and I, and then began recording, while Billy covered Aaron and Zak.

"So what's going on?" Zak asked, looking at Patricia. "I mean, we interviewed you guys yesterday, and like, what-what's going on?" Zak added.

I couldn't help momentarily staring at Zak. He was slouching down a bit on the couch, one of his long legs stretched out in front of him, and dressed up in that cowboy gear…

_Focus Ali!_

I quickly turned my attention to Patricia to hear her answer.

"I don't know what the spirits are trying to get across, or if they were angry – they made sounds, would not stop touching me, which is weird cause I usually get maybe one or two-" Patricia started.

"Where did you get touched Patricia?" Zak asked.

Patricia lifted one hand up to motion grabbing her breast, and my eyes widened in shock.

"They-" Patricia started, but Zak cut in.

"Really?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," Patricia responded.

"Has that happened before?" Zak asked.

"Not to me. I've heard stories where people say it's happened and I never believed them because, like okay, I highly doubt they would do that," Patricia responded.

"Everyone in this room knows this place is insanely haunted. We can't explain why these spirits are still here and able to touch you, that's why I'm really back here. So, I had an idea, can you help us out tonight?" Zak asked.

"Mm-hmm," Patricia responded.

"Alright, I was thinking that we could send you in tonight with Ashley – she did a scene earlier in a floozy dress – and we could send both of you in to see what happens," Zak said.

I managed not to laugh at his term "floozy dress", and didn't bother to correct him, since Patricia didn't seem offended. But I was a little surprised he was thinking of having Ashley do this experiment instead of me, but then I figured he probably didn't want to put me on the spot, knowing I'd most likely be uncomfortable with the idea considering my lack of physical intimacy with anyone. And yes, the idea made me a little uncomfortable, but it would probably look weird if I didn't do it, since I was a main part of the crew.

_So…what the hell, time to play floozy…_

"Yeah sure, that works," Patricia said.

"Alright, let me get Ashley in here-" Zak started, as he unhooked his walkie talkie from his belt to contact her, but I spoke up.

"Don't bother her Zak, she's probably busy helping set up," I started, as Zak looked over at me. I wanted to give the viewers a valid explanation of why I was just jumping in to suggest I do it. "I can do it," I added.

I saw the shock on his face, and in his eyes, briefly, before he quickly composed himself because of the cameras.

"Are you sure?" Zak asked, looking a bit more concerned than he probably should be, but there was nothing we could do now.

"Yeah, I'll be in there anyway, might as well," I said, then looked at Patricia. "That is, if you have a spare dress I could use," I added.

My…curves…were of larger measurements than Ashley's.

"Oh yeah, we should have something for you," Patricia said.

"Alright," I smiled and looked back at Zak. "We're good then," I said brightly, even though my stomach was full of butterflies.

"Okay…" Zak started, as he returned his walkie talkie to his belt. "This is good. I'm glad Patricia let us know about this, because it's now shifted gears in our investigation, for the better. So, um…" Zak trailed off, chuckling slightly, seemingly at a loss for words.

Aaron suddenly turned to look at Billy's camera.

"This just shows you just how on the fly we are-" Aaron started, and then Zak spoke up.

"Welcome to Ghost Adventures Crew. We're having two women in our lockdown tonight because we are hoping they get groped!" Zak said.

Aaron, Patricia and I all laughed.

* * *

 

After we discussed the details of where Patricia and I were to meet up with the guys after I got changed, we all left the office and walked outside to head our separate ways. But before I got very far with Patricia, Zak spoke up.

"Hey Ali? Can I talk to you for a second?" Zak called from a few feet away.

"I'll meet you inside," I said to Patricia, which would give her time to look through their dresses and pull out some that might fit me.

"Alright," she agreed, before heading over to a building across the street.

I turned and walked over to Zak, who was waiting on his own, as Aaron and Billy made their way toward nerve centre to grab some more equipment to set up for this new "experiment".

"What's up?" I asked, knowing what he most likely wanted to talk about, but we still had our microphones on, so I didn't want to say too much.

Zak seemed to struggle to find words for a moment before he reached up to his microphone.

"Turn your mic off," Zak said, as he turned his own microphone off.

I reached up to my microphone and turned it off as well. Now we could talk with no one else hearing, especially since a bar nearby was creating noise with awful karaoke.

_Guess we're going have to wait for that to stop…ugh…_

My thoughts were distracted when I felt Zak gently rest his hands on my bare arms.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I only thought to ask Ashley to do it because I thought you would be uncomfortable…considering…you know…" Zak trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"My lack of physical contact with anyone? I know, and I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but it'll seem weird to the audience if I'm just sitting in the shadows," I said.

Zak looked relieved that I knew what he was referring too, and then looked a bit concerned about my reasoning.

"I don't care what the audience thinks…if you're uncomfortable with this-" Zak started, but I cut him off by reaching up and gently pulled his arms down so I could hold his hands in mine.

"I'm fine, honest. A few butterflies, but I can manage," I said.

Zak gently squeezed my hands and stayed silent, his brow furrowing a bit with concern.

"Zak, it's alright. Spirits have touched me before," I said.

"Yeah…but not on your…no-no spots," Zak said.

"Did you really just refer to my breasts as _'no-no spots'_?" I asked, unable to stop myself from laughing.

Zak laughed too, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Yes! Because they are no-no spots, you're my girlfriend!" Zak retorted. "I was supposed to be the first man to touch you-" Zak added, with a smirk on his face, and his voice soft.

"No, no! We are not going there right now!" I exclaimed, my face flushing.

"Well, I think since there's a chance of spirits interfering, I should be able-" Zak started to say, clearly in a joking tone, but I cut him off.

"If you finish that sentence, I am going to kick you in _YOUR_ no-no spot, you hear me?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yikes! Okay!" Zak retorted, jokingly pulling his hands free from mine as if he were afraid of me. "But if some spirit starts getting touchy feely with you, I'm NOT going to be happy," Zak pouted, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Mustering as much courage as I could, I stepped closer to him and leaned up near his ear.

"If they do, it won't count. You'll still be the first…" I said softly, and rather shyly, since I was basically admitting that he would be my first.

When I pulled my head back a bit to look up at Zak, he was staring down at me intently with a heated gaze. Before I could say anything else, he leaned down and gave me a quick, but still passionate, kiss on the lips, before pulling back and leaning close to my ear.

"I know I will," Zak said softly and I nearly felt my heart stop.

He stood back up at his normal height, with a smile on his face and he winked at me before turning his microphone back on.

"So, meet at the Birdcage in about fifteen minutes?" Zak asked, as if nothing seriously hot had just happened.

I scrambled to turn my microphone back on and then did my best to gather my composure.

"Yep, see you in a few," I managed to say.

Zak smirked playfully at me before he turned and started walking toward _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ to help Aaron and Billy with setup.

 _Ohhhhhhhhh…god…_ I thought, as the realization of what I had just told him hit me like a brick wall.

I quickly turned and headed toward the building where Patricia was waiting for me, and scrambled my brain to get back into investigation mode.


	116. Saloon Girl

**Chapter 116: Saloon Girl**

Shortly after Patricia and I had met back up and she started showing me dresses she thought would fit me, I heard Zak's voice over my walkie talkie.

"Ali, you there?" Zak asked.

I unhooked my walkie talkie from my belt and held it up near my mouth.

"I'm here, go ahead," I replied.

"Just a heads up, a Karaoke bar up the street is pretty loud, so we have to put the investigation on hold for two hours - their closing time," Zak said, sounding mildly annoyed at the situation.

I couldn't blame him, TWO hours? What were we supposed to do to kill time?

"Aww, that sucks. Thanks for the heads up, I won't rush here then?" I asked, wanting to make sure he didn't have any other plans in mind.

"Yeah, awful karaoke too. And yeah, take your time, we're probably just gonna hang out," Zak replied.

Patricia and I both laughed at Zak's comment about the karaoke, and then I responded.

"Alright, I'll probably still head over once I'm done here," I replied.

"Sure thing, see ya later," Zak responded.

"Later," I replied, and then set the walkie talkie aside, since I would be trying on dresses anyway.

"He's quite a character isn't he?" Patricia asked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a bit of an understatement, but yes," I replied, taking off my hat, necklace, and boots and setting them aside, and then took one of the dresses that would hopefully fit, and stepped behind a change screen to try it on.

* * *

 

_Roughly twenty minutes later…_

After trying on a couple of dresses, I finally found one that fit me perfectly. Of course, it was a traditional Saloon Girl style dress. The top part of the dress consisted of black material with off the shoulder, short sleeves. Just under the bust, there was a red and black striped, faux, waist corset with lace up front. Then there was a red satin skirt, with front cinching, and black lace trim. Because the skirt originally was cinched up to be very short, I adjusted it a bit so it was just a bit longer, but still above knee length. Patricia also helped me adjust the black bra I was wearing so that the straps would be hidden, but I'd still have the support, and without fear of it coming off.

**(Alicia’s Outfit:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RandomHearts82/status/923013551433928704) / ****[Instagram](https://instagram.com/p/Bap4Ihzhn1J/))**

To accessorize the outfit, I put on a black choker with one, single red rose, and I also put on a pair of black, knee high stockings. For one last touch, since braided pigtails didn't exactly work for a Saloon Girl look, I undid the braids and brushed out my hair to let it hang down normally. Patricia then offered me a red bow hair clip, which I accepted, to pin some of my hair back on one side of my head.

"There you go sweetheart," Patricia said. "You're all set to work at a brothel," she teased.

I had to laugh as I looked at my reflection in the mirror – if only she knew how unexperienced I actually was. When I looked in the mirror, I immediately reacted with shyness and wanted to grab a robe or a blanket to hide in. This dress definitely accentuated my breasts, and with the stockings and my cowboy boots…oh boy.

After putting on my cowboy boots, and just as Patricia and I were about to leave, I saw a small figure out of the corner of my eye.

_Emily!_

It had felt like ages since I had last seen her.

When I looked at her full on, she was watching me intently, and then suddenly pointed toward the chair which had my clothes and my cowboy hat.

I felt confused, was she trying to suggest I shouldn't go through with this outfit change? But then, why hadn't she appeared to me earlier?

"Alicia? Are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, yes. Just making sure I have everything," I said.

"Alright," Patricia said, seemingly buying my excuse.

I smiled at her as we walked to the door, and she walked outside

I took one last look behind me, to see Emily was still there, and she pointed at the chair more insistently, but wouldn't speak.

Knowing Patricia would get suspicious, I waited a few more seconds before I turned and followed Patricia outside.

 _I'm sorry Emily…I can't always avoid uncomfortable things,_ I thought, figuring she wasn't happy with my wardrobe change.

It wouldn't be until later in the lockdown when I would realize my mistake.

* * *

 

Once we were ready, Patrica and I made our way over to the _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ to meet up with the guys. When we arrived, we went to the ballroom - where the stage was - and found the guys setting up cameras and other equipment. Aaron, being Aaron, had let out a catcall whistle when he saw us, and then the other guys took notice. Zak had looked like he had to stop his jaw from dropping, and I could just see on his face that he was more than pleased to see me, but he didn't comment, and I knew that was most likely due to Patricia standing beside me. He didn't need to say anything anyway, his expression had been enough to make me feel flush.

Without the lockdown to keep us occupied, this was going to be the longest two hours of our lives.

* * *

 

_Two hours later…_

After what felt like forever, the bar down the street finally closed its doors for the night, and therefore we could begin the lockdown without fear of awful karaoke singing ruining any evidence we captured.

"Alright ladies and germs, let the lockdown begin!" Aaron proclaimed, as he took position a few feet in front of Zak, with his camera ready.

Patricia and I couldn't help but laugh as we took up spots standing a couple of steps behind Zak, so we'd be in the background of the shot.

"Funny Aaron, let's roll," Zak remarked, more than likely annoyed by what already felt like a long night.

Aaron counted down from five, silently counting down with his fingers from "two" to "go" and Zak began with an introduction.

"Okay, right now we're getting ready to start our investigation officially – our second investigation, five years later, at _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ – and with this investigation we brought with us some un…some experiments. This first experiment we have two ladies who are going to be our trigger objects," Zak started, then turned slightly to look back at Patricia and I. "One is Patricia, who works here, who gets touched here, and last night got groped," Zak continued.

Then he turned a bit more to look at me, and I managed to keep my composure when he stumbled to speak at first.

"Un…Ali, as you all know, is a part of our crew as a paranormal investigator, and she volunteered to dress up for this part of the investigation," Zak said, then turned back to face Aaron. "We are going to use this old victrola, and we actually have the victrola set up to some old, 1800's style, un, Saloon music. So we're going to see if this can connect with the spirits in here," Zak explained, as he held the victrola, which was hooked up to his cell phone, in his hands.

"Whose ready to party down Saloon style?!" Aaron asked, having turned the camera on himself, and we all laughed.

After Zak set the victrola on a nearby table, we moved over near the stage where Patricia and I would do our bit for the investigation. As Zak, Billy, Patricia and I moved over, Aaron was still filming us.

"I have an idea to kind of help her…" Patricia said, as we walked to the stage. "I've done it a bunch of times on the tour and it usually works," Patricia explained, with a smile on her face.

 _Uh oh,_ I thought.

"Oh, yeah?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," Patricia replied enthusiastically.

"Well, please share," I replied, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt.

"I'm gonna offer you up to them," Patricia said, smiling still, while my jaw dropped.

"You're gonna _what_?!" I asked in shock, although part of me knew this was the idea with her and I being dressed up anyway.

"Yeah," Patricia said.

"I like where this is going," Zak said.

 _Oh, of course you do!_ I thought in amusement.

Patricia reached out with her hand and she and Zak gave each other a high-five, and then Aaron turned the camera on himself again.

"Here we go again!" He said and we all laughed.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of making sure we had everything ready, we began filming again.

Patricia and I were standing near the stage and bar area, and we were being filmed by Aaron, who had the standard camera in night vision, and a thermal camera on a tripod.

Zak was standing a few feet away near the table with the victrola on it.

"Okay everyone, I don't normally do this, but tonight is your night. You get to do whatever you want, and no one is going to yell at you," Patricia said, speaking to whatever spirits may be with us.

"Woo," Aaron said quietly, in a "oh my god" type way.

"Okay? There's no rules, absolutely nothing. I know I said I wasn't going to be here, but here I am, and you get to do whatever you want," Patricia spoke again. After a moment's pause, she continued. "I even brought you a gift," Patricia said, pointing directly at me. "New friend, she just got hired on, and…she's been paid for the night, so she's yours. Have fun," Patricia finished. "Sorry," she quickly added, looking at me.

I just nodded in response. I had to admit, I was feeling a little uncomfortable about what she had said, simply because with my virgin status, any talk like that made me uncomfortable. But Patricia obviously didn't know that, so I didn't fault her for it, and besides, I volunteered for this.

My thoughts were distracted when Zak spoke up, sounding a little off himself – almost as if he wasn't thrilled with the idea either

"Okay, we're going to play the music," Zak said, as he got to work getting the music ready to play through the victrola. "Ali, you let me know if you start getting uncomfortable," Zak added.

I was rather surprised he didn't mention both Patricia and I, but at the same time, I had a feeling he was thinking along the same way as I was about this whole thing. Regardless, I was grateful for his concern.

"Will do," I said simply.

"Here we go," Zak said, and then the cheery, 1800's style Saloon music began to play.

As Patricia and I were playing the parts of trigger objects, Zak was going to be walking around and taking still pictures with the Full Spectrum Camera – a Camera that captures images with the full range of the light spectrum, two of which cannot be seen by the naked eye. Some theories suggest paranormal entities can only show themselves within these two spectrums, and that's why we can't see them.

We would also have a Structured Light Camera – which maps in stick figures of the living or paranormal beings walking in front of it. We also had a thermal imaging camera, and the regular night vision cameras.

For the first while, Patricia and I stayed fairly close together, and just stood still, waiting to see if the music would kick up any activity, but as time passed nothing was happening.

"If you ladies want to move around, you can," Zak said, while he continued taking full spectrum pictures of Patricia and I.

Patricia and I both started to walk around a large table we were near, each of us going in opposite directions until we met on the other side. Just as Patricia was going to tell me more about her incidents with being touched, Zak spoke up.

"Woah, woah, woah, whoa!" Zak exclaimed.

"What do you see?" Billy asked.

"Holy fuck!" Zak exclaimed again, as he was looking at his camera and rapidly hitting buttons.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, did you guys not see that?" Zak asked.

"See what?" Billy asked.

"There was a ball of light- fuck! Damn it! I was on still," Zak said in anger.

"Where was it?" Patricia asked, looking at Zak from our spot across the room.

"It flew above you, started from Ali's side and then flew toward you. It ducked down toward you at one point," Zak replied.

"That's weird, I was just telling Alicia more about my experiences in here," Patricia said.

"Whoa!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Jay, did you see that?" Zak asked, speaking into his walkie talkie.

"No, not on what I was watching. Must have been the UV spectrum," Jay responded over the walkie talkie.

All I could think of during this exchange was that this must be what my second drawing had been forecasting: two women under a ball of light. Pretty clear cut. Every time one of my drawings ended up "coming to life" it awed me more and more.

 


	117. Trying to Get Groped

**Chapter 117: Trying to Get Groped**

After some time had passed and everyone had calmed down after the ball of light incident, Zak decided he was going to come over near Patricia and I to see if anything would happen.

"If you don't go and talk to these girls, this cowboy over here is going to," Aaron said, as he momentarily filmed Zak heading toward us.

Zak walked his way over, acting the part of an interested cowboy and I had to struggle not to smile or react in such a way that would ruin the interaction.

"If I was you, I'd hurry up!" Aaron said. "Claim your territory," he added.

Zak reached Patricia and I, and stopped closer to me.

I swallowed back a lump that had formed in my throat from his close proximity.

_Focus Ali!_

"You guys get shy all of a sudden?" Patricia asked, and almost immediately, something strange happened.

The music that had been playing through the victrola, had stopped.

I momentarily felt confused, since the music hadn't reached an end, but then wondered if that was the only sound bite the researchers could put together.

After a few seconds of silence, Zak spoke.

"You know what's weird," Zak said, looking toward Aaron. "That music was on repeat…" Zak added.

_Woah._

"Yeah," Aaron said, in realization.

"As soon as she started talking it stopped," Zak said.

"That shouldn't happen," Aaron replied.

We stood silent for a few seconds more, and with no other activity, Zak spoke again.

"Do you like what I brought for you?" Zak asked, taking a few steps closer to me. I could feel his eyes briefly on me, even in the near pitch black of the room. "Do you want me to take them away?"

We all stood silent, waiting for a response – nothing happened.

"Do you like me being around them?" Zak asked.

Shortly after Zak's response, I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine, and I started to feel slightly cold.

"I feel cold all of a sudden," Patricia said, looking down at her arms.

"Yeah, me too. Felt a shiver go down my spine," I said, moving a hand up to hover in the air between us.

It felt cold.

Zak stepped over so he was right beside me now, and held his hand out near mine, and I saw his hand flinch.

"There's a cold spot right here between them," Zak said, looking toward Aaron once again. "Anything on the SLS Billy?" Zak asked, glancing in his direction.

"Nope, just picking up the three of you," Billy responded, who had been running the Structured Light Camera the entire time. "Nothing on thermal either," he added, after stepping over toward the Thermal Imaging Camera to take a peek at the screen.

"I don't feel it anymore," I said, moving my hand around a bit, and the temperature seemed to return to normal.

"Me either," Patricia said. "This is weird, they're usually more active than this," she added.

Zak lowered his hand as well and seemed to think briefly before he spoke.

"Do you guys want to go back there," Zak started, motioning to the "backstage" area. "And we'll leave you by yourselves?" Zak added, his attention more on me than Patricia.

"If she's okay with it, sure," Patricia said, looking at me.

I felt fine so far, so I didn't have any qualms about the idea.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said.

"Okay, we're gonna leave," Zak said, looking at Patricia.

Patricia let out a small chuckle of uncertainty, but nodded.

"We're going to go outside and watch you, okay? And just let you two be in here by yourselves," Zak said, again focused on Patricia.

He obviously knew I already knew the routine, but I also think he was trying to cover up his concern about leaving me alone for this "groping" experiment, because he seemed slightly tense.

"Okay," Patricia said.

Zak nodded in response - as Aaron and Billy made quick adjustments on the cameras to run on their own - and then glanced at me, and I could just barely make out the "you okay with this?" look in his eyes.

I gave him a reassuring nod and a slight reassuring smile, in which he gave me a slight smile in return before he walked back to meet up with Aaron and Billy, and then they all proceeded to leave the building and head to nerve centre.

"Phew…so you do these investigations for a living?" Patricia asked, as we climbed the stairs to the backstage section.

I couldn't help chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I've experienced some crazy stuff. Nothing sexual though," I replied, as I followed her up the stairs.

"Well, you're probably not dressed like that for every investigation, right?" Patricia said, starting to laugh.

I laughed too.

"Definitely not," I replied.

We walked into the back room and looked around a bit, making sure we knew where the static x camera was, and waited to hear from the guys at nerve centre.

* * *

 

_Zak's Point of View_

Aaron, Billy and I left the building and headed back to nerve centre in order to watch them on the monitors. I felt a little uncomfortable leaving Alicia "alone", especially since I had no idea how she would react if something did touch her in an inappropriate way. But I knew I had to trust her when she said she was okay with going along with it.

When we arrived at nerve centre, I was the last to enter the tent, and Jay had already set up three extra chairs for us. Aaron had already taken the "front row" seat next to Jay and I tugged on the back of his vest, which he always wore on investigations.

"Get up," I said.

"Aww bro, you always sit in the front!" Aaron pretended to whine.

"He wants to watch his Saloon Girl up close," Billy teased, which was true, but not because of how hot she looked…well, okay, maybe some of that. But I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Oh, fine bro," Aaron said, standing up from the chair. "I always get the back row, well, not this time," Aaron exclaimed, pulling a seat up so he was sitting on my other side.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, sitting down in the chair next to Jay, and took the set of headphones he gave me so I could listen in on the girls, and then watched the screen on intently.

I saw Patricia first as she stepped within view of the camera, and I could tell right away something had changed. She had stopped in her tracks like she had walked into a brick wall.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden," Patricia said.

I saw Alicia come into view then, instantly at Patricia's side with concern on her face, causing me to smile.

_She cares so much for others…_

"What are you feeling?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel good," Patricia said. After a brief pause, she spoke again. "It feels heavier back here," she added.

Alicia took the lead then, being the kind hearted person she is, she wanted to give Patricia a chance to gather herself.

"Is this where all of you are hiding?" Alicia asked, as she walked further into the room, and was fully in view of the camera now.

No matter how hard I tried, all I could see were her sexy, toned legs covered in the black stockings, her narrow waist, and how the dress accentuated her breasts – not that she needed it, but I wasn't complaining.

I shifted slightly in my seat.

"Get a little _excited_ there bro?" Aaron teased from beside me.

"Shut up Aaron," I replied, but did laugh slightly.

On the monitor, Patricia walked into the room a bit more, and turned to lean against a waist high cabinet that was behind her.

"Who's in here?" Patricia asked. "Are you here for the special event tonight? Because I know you're not normally in here," Patricia added.

No response.

At this point, Alicia was near the back of the room.

"How are you fellas doing tonight?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smile at her cute attempt to "flirt" with the spirits.

Before Aaron could say a word about her hitting on "other men", I spoke.

"Shut up Aaron," I mumbled, which caused him, Billy and Jay to laugh.

"Wanna have some fun?" Patricia asked, and then noticed she seemed to be uncomfortable, as she was shifting on her feet, rubbing her lower back a bit, before bracing herself against the cabinet again.

"You can move closer," Alicia said, and I was proud of her for sticking this out, and for saying something that could bring unwanted attention.

Suddenly, I noticed some of Patricia's hair, which had been hidden by the wall, swing out in front of the doorway, as if someone had flung it to that side.

"Look how her hair just went-" I said, motioning with my finger about it swinging to the left.

"I know, I saw that too," Billy said.

"Are you lonely?" Alicia asked.

"Did you see that?" I asked the guys again, wanting to make sure before I radioed to the girls.

"Yeah," Billy said.

"Patricia," I said, speaking into my walkie talkie. "Hey Patricia, can you hear me?" I asked again, after no response.

I saw Alicia reach around behind her back, and unhook the walkie talkie from the top of her dress - which was around the middle of her back – and place it on the table in front of her. Patricia had also walked up to the table too and was leaning on it with her hands.

"Yeah," Patricia responded.

"When you were standing against that wall, we saw a piece of your hair…fly up, way up to the left," I said.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me. I felt that too, I thought I was caught on something," Patricia responded.

"Wow," Jay said in surprise, and we were all stunned.

"No way!" Billy responded.

"No, un, we saw your hair completely straight, and it was like someone grabbed it and went completely to the left," I said.

"Okay…so that confirms what I felt," Patricia replied.

"Woah," I remarked to the guys, as I looked around at them and they were all stunned and shocked as I was. We would have to check other camera angles from the other room to see if we could better prove this wasn't Patricia moving her own hair, but right now, we believed her.

"Doc has a hair fetish…" Patricia said, counting on her fingers. "And a mystery cowboy nobody seems to have a name for," she added.

Alicia was just looking at her in shock, and maybe a little bit of nervousness, since her hair was long and dark too.

With all of us in shock, and Patricia seeming a bit uncomfortable, I decided to end this experiment.

"Alright ladies, you can come on out, we'll meet you in the lobby," I said over the walkie talkie.

"Alright Zak," Alicia said, picking up the walkie talkie in one hand, while she and Patricia reached out to each other to take each other's hand, and Patricia helped lead Ali out to the main room.

* * *

 

_Alicia's Point of View_

After Patricia and I made our way back toward the lobby, and near the entrance to the building, I turned to look at Patricia.

"Thank you for your help tonight," I said, smiling at her.

"No problem, you can keep the dress for the night if you want," Patricia said.

"Really? That'd be great, because I actually had an idea on what to do next and it would help," I replied.

"Yeah, sure. I'll probably be around for a while longer, or someone can get it from you before you guys leave," Patricia said. "And be careful…I think there's something darker in here than usual…because I've never felt like I did back there," Patricia said.

I felt my stomach clench slightly with nerves, but ignored it as best as a I could.

"I will, thank you again," I said. "I'm going to grab some gear and head downstairs to the bedrooms. Zak and Aaron will probably be here shortly," I added.

Patricia looked a bit uncertain with my idea, but didn't bother trying to stop me.

"Alright, have fun," she replied.

I couldn't help but laugh as I grabbed my video camera and my audio recorder from a table nearby, where we had equipment ready to go for each of us.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will…" I said, turning on my video camera, made sure the battery was still good, and then proceeded down into the basement.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

Aaron and I gathered up some gear for the next part of the investigation, and then left Billy and Jay at nerve centre to go and meet up with Alicia and Patricia at _"The Birdcage Theatre"_ again. For the next part of the investigation, we'd let Patricia go, and I planned to just have Alicia, Aaron and myself investigate for a while before moving on to _"Big Nose Kate's Saloon"_.

As Aaron and I made our way to the Theatre, Aaron decided to use the time where we were off camera to tease me some more about Alicia's attire during the last part of the lockdown.

"So bro…there was some pretty awesome sights for you during that last segment, huh?" He asked, nudging my arm, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If I admit it, will you drop the subject?" I replied.

"Oh come on bro! You love the western era, and your girl was dressed up as a lady of the night…that's like…Cheryl dressing up as Princess Leia in the gold bikini from _'Star Wars'_ ," Aaron said, laughing.

"God bro, I don't need to know that!" I replied, laughing.

Aaron just laughed and continued to look at me, awaiting my answer.

"Alright, yes," I admitted. "She looks incredibly sexy and I had thoughts going through my head that gave me trouble focusing on the lockdown," I admitted, as we reached the Theatre.

Aaron laughed again as he opened the door, and we both walked inside. Almost immediately, we saw Patricia waiting for us, but Alicia was no where in sight.

_Where was she?_

Aaron lifted his camera up onto his shoulder, knowing I wanted to ask Patricia some follow up questions, and started recording.

Temporarily putting my curiosity about Alicia's whereabouts aside, I moved closer to Patricia to question her.

"Hey, thank you for helping us with the investigation. I just want to ask a few follow up questions," I said.

"No problem, and sure," Patricia said.

"Did you feel anything hit your hair?" I asked.

"I thought I did, but I don't know if it was just me, or like, I caught it on something," Patricia replied.

"Well, it was just laying there and we just saw it go up," I said, "You know what I mean? Like someone grabbed it and pushed it, like that," I added, motioning with my hands to mimic someone pushing hair to one side.

"Mm-hmm, I felt something, I just didn't know what it was. I didn't want to react to something if it was nothing," Patricia replied.

"Right. Okay, I just wanted to get that – you'll see it on video, it's cool," I said, but partly trailed off at the serious look Patricia was giving me.

"There is somebody in here tonight who isn't normally here, because they don't do that to me. They don't make me sick," Patricia said.

I stayed silent, my thoughts straying back to wondering where Alicia was right now.

_Maybe she's just gone to change…_

"I had to hold onto something the whole time I was backstage," Patricia started.

"I know, we saw that…" I said.

"I couldn't move around. They don't do that to me," Patricia said. "Ever. I've never felt like that in this building, ever," Patricia added.

I casually cleared my throat before thanking her again, and then let her go on her way. Once she was gone, I motioned to Aaron to pause recording and took out my walkie talkie.

"Billy?" I asked through the walkie talkie, not wanting to risk disturbing Alicia if she was doing investigative work.

"Yeah Zak?" Billy responded.

"Can you guys see Ali?" I asked, and it was then that I noticed that her video camera and digital recorder were missing from the table we had our gear setup on.

As I waited for his response, I noticed Aaron looked slightly concerned too.

"Yeah, she grabbed her camera and recorder and went down into the basement. She's doing an EVP session in the poker room right now," Billy responded.

I hesitated. I knew the bedrooms where the ladies of the night had done their business were down there, and if Alicia was still wearing that getup…

 _No…she'd be uncomfortable doing that, she must of changed,_ I thought.

"Alright, Aaron and I will stay on this floor and try to contact the dark entity that Patricia thinks was here," I replied.

"Sure thing, we're watching," Billy replied.

I hooked my walkie talkie back on my belt and then grabbed my handheld video camera off the table.

"You alright bro?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, just been a long night," I replied, not wanting to voice my concern about Alicia. As far as I knew, Aaron, Billy and Jay didn't know of Alicia's virgin status, and I didn't want to betray her confidence.

"Let's go," I said, walking into the theatre room, with Aaron following behind me, hitting the record on his camera again, while I held mine up and hit record.

"Are you ready?" I asked, as I walked into the ballroom.

"Ready," Aaron replied, following me inside.

I began to take slow steps forward, aiming my camera at the set of stairs that lead to the backstage area where Patricia had had her hair tossed, and had felt sick.

"Now it's just me and Aaron, you remember us," I said to the darkness.

"You should," Aaron said from behind me, as we continued to make our way forward.

There was no audible response.

As we neared the stairs, I spoke up again.

"We're coming right back up there," I said, and then walked up the stairs and into the room, panning my camera around. "Is there someone up here?" I asked.

It barely took a minute before I felt the different feeling between this room, and the one we had just left.

"Aaron, there's a different feeling in here," I said.

"Yeah dude," Aaron replied. "There's a different smell," he added, as he continued to film me.

I walked toward the same place Patricia had been standing before speaking again.

"Are you ready to talk this time?" I asked.

Silence.

I took out my digital recorder, and while I got it ready, Aaron spoke.

"Whatever spirits are in here, we're going to turn on a device that allows you to talk to us," Aaron explained. "We need you to communicate big time and give us some answers, alright?" Aaron added.

Just as I was about to hit record on my digital recorder to do an EVP session, I heard footsteps from downstairs.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Aaron asked.

"I did," I said, as I lifted my head up to look at him.

"That's footsteps downstairs," Aaron said, looking into the static x camera we had set up earlier.

We listened for another moment or two before I contacted Billy via the walkie talkie.

"Hey Billy? Aaron and I just heard footsteps from downstairs, was that Ali?" I asked.

"Negative Zak. She's getting some EVP responses and is sitting on the bed in the first bedroom, and she heard the footsteps too," Billy replied.

_The bedroom?! Shit._

"Come on, we're going downstairs," I said, immediately heading out into the theatre room and toward the main hall to go down to the basement, Aaron right on my heels.


	118. Things Get a Little Risqué

**Chapter 118: Things Get a Little Risqué**

_Meanwhile…_

_Alicia's Point of View_

Shortly after reaching the basement, Billy had contacted me over walkie talkie and asked me what I was doing, and I told him I just planned to do an EVP session in the poker room and bedrooms, which he seemed fine with.

Once I got my bearings in the poker room, I hit the record button on my camera.

"Alright, I'm down in the basement, in the poker room," I said, as I panned the camera around, everything green due to night vision. "I'm going to try to see if I can capture any EVP's," I added, holding up my digital recorder in front of the camera and then hit the record button.

"Howdy boys, how ya'll doing tonight?" I asked, holding the digital recorder out in front of me, and slowly panned the camera across the room.

No audible response as I took a few steps forward.

"Who's winning big tonight?" I asked, holding my camera steady on the poker table.

I stayed silent for a few minutes, and then rewound the digital recorder and played it back to see if I had picked up any voices.

_"Howdy boys, how ya'll doing tonight?"_

After a few seconds of silence, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a distinctive gunshot, and then what sounded like a man moaning out in pain. But because it was an EVP, it was faint and partly muffled.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in shock, pausing the digital recorder, and then turned my camera to film myself. "That sounded like a gunshot, and a man moaning in pain…legends say 26 people were killed here during it's time," I said, then turned my camera around to show the digital recorder again, and hit play.

_"Who's winning big tonight?"_

Again, there was a brief period of silence, followed by a man's raspy voice, but I couldn't make it out at first.

"That sounded like a man's voice," I said, filming myself again as I rewound the recording, and hit play, and held the digital recorder close to my ear and the camera. This time, I just barely made out the EVP – a man's raspy voice saying "hello darling".

I couldn't help chuckling quietly.

"Well, sounds like I caught someone's attention," I said into the camera, before turning it to face forward again, held up the digital recorder, and hit record.

"Hello to the man that said hello to me…is there something you want to ask me?" I said, mentally putting two and two together.

There were bedrooms down here where ladies of the night conducted their business, I was dressed up as one, and a man came through saying _"hello darling"_ – if I was right, perhaps this man wanted to "hire" me.

After staying silent for some time for the digital recorder, I rewound it to play it back.

_"Hello to the man that said hello to me…is there something you want to ask me?"_

Within seconds, the same man's voice came through. It sounded like he was asking a question, but the only distinct word that I could hear was "bedroom".

 _Oh boy…guess I was right,_ I thought.

I hit the record button on the digital recorder again, and then started walking toward the bedrooms.

"Do you want me to go into one of the bedrooms?" I asked, and walked into the first bedroom, knowing there was a static x camera set up in the corner, recording the bed.

I panned across the small room, which really only consisted of a double bed and very little else, and then walked further into the room. Despite my stomach filling up with butterflies, I walked over to one side of the bed and got up on it, sitting near the middle of the bed with my legs together and bent partly under me to one side, to attempt to be as modest as possible – especially since the skirt on the dress I was wearing was fairly short.

I set my handheld camera down near the end of the bed, angling it up slightly so it would be filming me, and then relaxed back in my position.

"Well, here we are…what would you like to do now?" I asked, doing my best to sound confident and unafraid.

Just as I was about to rewind the digital recorder to listen to the playback, I heard very audible footsteps out in the poker room. I sat in complete silence as the footsteps came closer, and then it was suddenly silent again.

I looked at the static x camera in the corner of the room.

"Jay, is there anyone upstairs?" I asked.

"Zak and Aaron are in the backstage area, but not moving," Jay replied, his voice coming out through my walkie talkie. "They heard the footsteps too and asked about you, they're coming down," Jay added.

_Oh god…dressed like a lady of the night, sitting on the bed, and a male spirit is coming toward me, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into?!_

* * *

 

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

Aaron and I reached the bottom of the stairs in the poker room, and saw no one in sight.

"Ali? You down here?" I called, just wanting to make sure she was still down here, and to let her know we were here, in case she didn't already know.

"Yeah! In the bedroom!" She called back.

My thoughts started to wander to a vision of us being in my house, me coming home from an outing, and Alicia calling to me from my bedroom…

"Did you hear those footsteps?" Aaron called, quickly erasing the vision from my mind.

"Yeah, sounded like they were coming toward me!" Alicia called back.

"Going to do some EVP!" I called to her, so she'd know to stay quiet.

"Okay!" She called back.

I walked into the poker room a bit more, slowly making my way toward the bedrooms, and hit the record button on my digital recorder.

"Is there a man here with us?" I asked, slowly moving forward, as Aaron followed me.

After a brief period of silence, I spoke again.

"I know there's a man down here, and that you're interested in that beautiful lady sitting on the bed," I said. "What do you want to do to her?" I added.

I waited another brief period of time, then rewound the digital recorder, and hit the play button.

_"Is there a man here with us?"_

No response.

_"I know there's a man down here, and that you're interested in that beautiful lady sitting on the bed," my voice said. "What do you want to do to her?" My voice added._

We heard a man's raspy voice come through with two words, and those two words made me cringe.

_"…touch…sex…"_

"Oh my god bro!" Aaron exclaimed in complete shock, nearly yelling. "It said _'touch'_ and _'sex'_!" Aaron added.

"It said wh- ahhh!" Alicia had started to ask, but then yelled in shock. "Someone just touched me!" She called from the bedroom.

"Where!?" I immediately responded, reacting more the defensive boyfriend than the paranormal investigator.

"A hand ran up and down my arm!" Alicia responded, and I inwardly sighed with relief – at least it wasn't a grope. "And it feels cold in here now…" she added.

Wanting to get to the bedroom as soon as possible, I hit the record button on the digital recorder again as I neared the first bedroom – the one Alicia was in.

"Whoever just touched the woman sitting on the bed, she's mine," I said. "I paid for her for the night," I added, to be more clear.

* * *

 

_Alicia's Point of View_

I sat still and silent on the bed, still a bit freaked out by the EVP Zak had gotten, and by the feeling of a man's hand running up and down my arm. And right now, it felt like someone was sitting on the bed with me.

My heart jumped up into my throat when I next heard Zak speak to the spirit.

"Whoever just touched the woman sitting on the bed, she's mine," Zak said. "I paid for her for the night," Zak added.

_Oh-my-god…and he's just outside!_

My mind went into overdrive, not knowing whether to get up off the bed, hide, or run out of the room.

I knew this was actually turning out to be a good situation for possible dark activity – two cowboys fighting over a girl – but eek!

Then I saw him.

Zak had appeared outside the doorway, his camera aimed at me, and the digital recorder in his other hand.

Somehow, I must of had a composed look about myself, because Zak was acting normal.

"You better get out of this room if you're still in here!" Zak said. "Because this lady and I are about to have some fun," Zak added, completely smooth and sly as if we weren't dating.

Meanwhile, I was screaming like crazy on the inside – nervous, anxious, curious…excited…

_Relax girl, relax._

I suddenly jumped when Zak – who had started to walk through the doorway, suddenly stumbled backwards and bumped into the railing that was outside the doors - as there was a partial hallway in front of the bedrooms, with an open area on the other side.

"Whoa dude! What was that?!" Aaron asked, right from outside the room.

 _Oh god, he's still here too?!_ I thought, but then mentally smacked myself.

It's not like anything was going to happen, or like he was going to see anything.

"Someone shoved me back bro!" Zak exclaimed in shock, having barely managed to brace himself with his elbows on top of the railing, and still holding onto his camera and the digital recorder.

* * *

 

_Zak's Point of View_

I got myself back up into a standing position with Aaron's help, feeling furious that someone had shoved me back while walking into a room Alicia was in.

I quickly turned my camera off, and gave it to Aaron to put into one of the many pockets on his vest, so that I had a hand free. Aaron could stand in the doorway if need be, and there was a static x camera in the bedroom already anyway.

I rewound the digital recorder and then hit the play button.

_"Whoever just touched the woman sitting on the bed, she's mine," my voice said. "I paid for her for the night,"_

Shortly after my voice finished, a man's raspy voice came through with a clear and firm "no".

"Holy shit bro!" Aaron exclaimed.

"That's the same voice I got on my recorder earlier…" Alicia said from her spot on the bed.

I felt even more angry, as ridiculous as it was, but let the recorder continue.

_"You better get out of this room if you're still in here!" My voice said. "Because this lady and I are about to have some fun,"_

Shortly after we could hear my footsteps begin, the same man's voice came through, this time sounding angry, saying "she's mine!".

I closed my eyes briefly and opened them again, forcing back my anger. Thankfully, Aaron gave me some more time to gather my composure.

"I'm sorry sir, but this lady belongs to this man for the night, he paid for her in full," Aaron said.

_God…I hope Ali doesn't hate me for this…_

Once I was sure I was calmed down enough, I started to walk into the bedroom again, and this time found myself able too. With my back to all the cameras behind me, I couldn't help but look at Alicia as I walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and then sat down on it. Despite the circumstances, she seemed perfectly calm and at ease, and I found myself wishing I knew how she was doing it.

Then my thoughts were distracted when we all heard an angry snarl from outside the bedroom.

Aaron – who was standing right beside where the sound had come from – yelped and jumped back.

"Oh my god! Dude! Did you guys hear that?!" Aaron nearly yelled.

I glanced at Ali, who had a look of shock on her face as she stared at the doorway, before responding.

"We heard it…" I replied.

* * *

 

_Alicia's Point of View_

All I could do was stare at the doorway in shock after hearing the angry snarl outside it. I had barely comprehended Aaron talking and was thankful Zak had answered for us. The air in here had definitely changed – it was very tense, and the only other word I could use to describe it was "rage".

"Guys, it is so cold out here right now," Aaron said, stepping in front of the doorway partly, with a hand out in front of him.

"Are you unhappy that I'm in here with this beautiful woman?" Zak asked, still holding his digital recorder, and I couldn't stop my face from flushing.

_Thank god for night vision…_

As I stayed silent on the bed, to let the recorder pick up any possible EVP's, I saw Aaron quickly reach into a pocket in his vest and pull out a Mel-Meter, and turned it on.

The Mel-Meter is used to detect rapid changes in the Electromagnetic Fields in the air, which spirits are said to give off. It also has the ability to detect changes in temperature.

Zak noticed Aaron had taken out the Mel-Meter too, and refrained from asking anymore questions until Aaron told us the readings.

"7.2 EMF bro!" Aaron exclaimed excitedly, which was a high reading, indicating a spirit was nearby. "And the temperature is dropping," Aaron added.

Okay, obviously there was a spirit here that was not happy with Zak being the lucky one…and I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly decided to be the next one to kick things up a notch.

* * *

 

_Zak's Point of View_

I had been so distracted with shock by Aaron's readings with the Mel-Meter, that I didn't notice Alicia moving until it was too late.

The next thing I knew, she had gotten up on her knees as she turned toward me, and then she put her hands on my chest, shoved me back flat on the bed, and straddled over my hips, her legs firmly pressed in on either side of my hips. Without even thinking, I put my hands on her waist - dropping my digital recorder on the bed in the process - and looked up at her, knowing shock was written all over my face.

When I finally focused on her face, she had an expression I had never seen on her before: seductive desire, with absolutely no shyness to be found.

Before I could do or say anything, she shocked me again.

"What would you like to do first darling?" Alicia asked, a western twang perfectly added to her voice.

It was then that I noticed that her eyes were different. Even though she was looking down at me, her eyes looked dull – for lack of a better word. There was no life to them.

"Ali? What are you doing?" I asked, highly suspicious now that something – or someone – had taken over her. But she had surprised me before on lockdowns.

"What do you think, darling?" She replied, the western twang still in her voice, as she leaned down to kiss me.

It was then I knew for sure that this was definitely not my Alicia.

I quickly moved my hands from her waist to her arms, stopping her from leaning down all the way. I couldn't keep the look of concern off my face now as I looked up at her.

"Whoever has taken control of Ali, let her go, now!" I demanded.

"Oh come on, cowboy, let's have some fun," Alicia said softly, as she wiggled to get free from my grasp – which included her hips moving against mine.

_It's not her…_

"You don't have permission to control her," I said, angrily. "Leave! NOW!" I nearly yelled, glaring at "Alicia".

Suddenly, another loud, angry snarl sounded from the doorway, which caused Aaron to yelp in shock, and partly in fear. Then, the static x camera fell over with a loud crash.

Aaron, still standing in the same spot, jumped back out of sight as he dropped the Mel-Meter.

"Holy shit dude!" Aaron exclaimed in panic.

And then, like someone had flicked a switch, the air around us seemed to change – a calmness had come over the room. Whatever entity had been here, it had left.

Alicia blinked a few times, as if she was waking up from a deep sleep. I was so focused on her, I badly heard Aaron pick up the Mel-Meter.

"0.0, and temperature returned to normal. Think he…or whatever it was, is gone," Aaron said, sort of quietly. "Un, how about we go over to _'Big Nose Kate's'_ now?" Aaron suggested, still sounding spooked by what had happened.

Alicia suddenly seemed to come back to reality, because she immediately sat upright, and had a "deer in the headlights" look on her face.

_Shit…she knows what she just did…_

Without saying a word, she quickly got up off me, and then equally as quickly got up off the bed, standing on the opposite side from where I was.

I quietly sat up, and also got up off the bed, and picked up the digital recorder I had dropped and stopped it, as it had still been recording.

"I'm um…gonna go change back into my clothes…" Alicia suggested, quietly, without looking at me.

Before I could respond, she quickly bolted out of the room – not even bothering to take her camera or digital recorder – past Aaron, and then I heard her nearly run up the stairs.

I stood there, staring at the place Alicia had just been in before she left the room, feeling a mixture of shock and worry. I knew she probably felt humiliated.

"Um…what the hell was that?" Billy's voice emitted from my walkie talkie.

I unhooked the walkie talkie from my belt, and raised it to my mouth.

"I don't know," I said simply, before Aaron and I started gathering up the gear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: So, how was that guys?**
> 
> **I know it's been forever since we've had a lockdown, and I hope I still "got it" as they say, lol. The lockdown isn't over yet though.**
> 
> **Please leave kudos and review and let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the update!**


	119. Angry at a Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello again readers. I apologize once again for the large gap in updating.**
> 
> **I originally intended to wrap up this lockdown before I updated, but a life event has changed this.**
> 
> **My grandfather, after spending nearly a month in the hospital, somewhat unexpectedly passed away on Monday. I'm having a very hard time, as I'm feeling a lot of guilt, and feel like a disappointment and let down to him, because I didn't get my life "in order" before he passed. I know logically that's not true, as he was one of the most understanding people (besides my parents) of my depression, anxiety, and abnormal life. I know he was proud of me, but with my low self esteem and self negativity, I think the negative thoughts almost 99 percent of the time...**
> 
> **Anyway, I want to thank all of you for your thoughts, prayers and patience during this stressful time. I'm posting these two chapters I had already written, because I'm not sure when I'll feel up to writing again, so I wanted to at least give you this small update.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 

**Chapter 119: Angry at a Spirit**

_Alicia's Point of View_

As I made my way back to the Visitor Centre – the building I had changed in - I was thankful I didn't see a single soul on the way. I didn't want to have to explain why I looked upset. I was even more grateful when I reached the building, and made my way to the room where my clothes were waiting for me. Patricia was no where in sight.

As I began to cross the room to grab my clothes off the chair so I could change, I stopped in my tracks when I suddenly saw Emily appear in front of me.

Before I could say anything, she turned halfway, and pointed at my clothes on the chair, and then looked back at me expectedly.

"Yes, I get it now," I started, my tone barely containing the anger I suddenly felt. "I should have stayed in those clothes!" I added.

Emily shook her head in a clear "no" motion, and pointed at my clothes again.

I felt my anger – as irrational as it may have been – rise even more.

"What? If that's not what you meant, then what are you trying to tell me?!" I seethed.

I still felt incredibly embarrassed, even though I was alone, and now I was getting frustrated with Emily's lack of clarity.

Emily frowned, and just motioned to the chair again.

I snapped then, all my emotions reaching their breaking point.

"I don't understand! Okay?!" I nearly yelled. "I'm not a mind reader!" I added in frustration, as I walked past Emily and over toward the chair.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the chair suddenly fell over – quite violently – and spilled my clothes onto the dusty, wooden floor.

I groaned in frustration as I bent down and grabbed the first item my hand reached – my cowboy hat. Then, as I stood up, I whirled around to face Emily again.

"It's not my fault!" I snarled. "Why can't you just talk to us!? All of you?!" I yelled, throwing my cowboy hat at Emily.

I heard a familiar cry, a cry which brought flashes of the day Emily had drowned. A cry of fear just like she had called many times that day, as she vanished.

It wasn't until my cowboy hat hit the wall and fell to the floor, that I realized what she had been trying to tell me.

I saw my silver cross necklace that Zak had given me for protection, fall from the hat and land on the floor.

I had forgotten to put it back on when I had changed into the Saloon Girl dress, and if it really protected me in some way, it probably would of prevented me from having been possessed in the basement of the Theatre.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I slowly walked over and knelt down, picked up the necklace and checked it over for damage. I was thankful that it hadn't received any from my violent outburst. I lifted it up and put the necklace on, almost immediately feeling a sense of calm come over me as it settled on my chest.

I ended up "falling" back into a sitting position on the dusty wooden floor, and tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks.

"Oh Emily…I'm sorry…" I said quietly, as I remained where I was, and let my emotions out as I cried.

* * *

 

_Roughly ten minutes later…_

Just as I began to calm down from crying, I jumped as I suddenly heard Zak's voice emit from my walkie talkie.

_"Ali…? Where are you?"_

I reached up behind my back, and unhooked my walkie talkie from the back of my dress, and brought it around and held it up to my mouth.

"Visitor Centre…it's where Patricia had me change," I replied softly, slowly getting to my feet, picking up my cowboy hat as I did so.

_"Are you okay…? Mind if I come see you?"_ Zak asked, sounding unsure of himself.

Despite feeling my embarrassment flood to the forefront of my emotions again, I knew he was worried about me.

"Yeah, come on down," I replied softly, as I walked over to my clothes and picked them up from the floor.

_"Alright. I'm outside the Theatre, be there in a few minutes,"_ Zak replied.

"No problem," I replied, and then set the walkie talkie aside on a nearby table, and began changing out of the dress and into my original outfit for the day – the tank top and jeans.

_Wait until he hears I had a fit with my dead sister…he'll think I'm nuts,_ I thought.

* * *

 

By the time I finished getting dressed, I had made up my mind that I wouldn't sit around like an embarrassed little girl waiting for Zak. I'd meet him halfway.

The guys had all had their fair share of embarrassing experiences – although definitely not of similar nature – at one point or another. There was no reason why I should hide away.

So, despite feeling nervous about seeing Zak after "my" behaviour, I left the Visitor Centre and began walking up the Main Street, heading toward " _The Birdcage Theatre_ ", knowing that was where he had last been.

It didn't take very long until I could see Zak in the distance, walking toward me. I was thankful we weren't yet close enough to see each other's faces clearly, because I felt mine flush as I watched him – essentially a cowboy strutting toward me.

When we were close enough to meet each other's eyes, I could see worry and concern in Zak's eyes.

"I'm okay…" I said softly, as we finally reached each other.

"I'm so sorry…if I had known what you were planning to do-" Zak started, but I cut him off.

"It's my fault…when I changed, I forgot this," I started, lifting the cross of the necklace up off my stomach slightly. "Emily tried to warn me…but I just assumed she was referring to the dress," I explained.

Zak frowned slightly, and I could tell he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to chastise me for forgetting the necklace, and I think the circumstances of the possession was causing him to feel unsure and awkward of how to react to me.

"I'm okay…" I said, trying to reassure him. "I'm embarrassed…but I'll live," I said softly.

Zak smiled a bit.

"If it's any consolation…I feel a bit embarrassed too..." Zak said, and I was surprised.

Instead of dwelling on the embarrassment, I decided to try to lighten the mood.

"You mean you didn't enjoy your shy, virgin, girlfriend finally putting some serious moves on you?" I asked, my face flushing slightly, but I also started to laugh quietly.

Zak looked momentarily surprised at my reaction, but then started laughing quietly along with me.

"Well, I didn't say that…" Zak said, purposefully trailing off as he held his hands out toward me, but also toward the sides, as if he wanted to give me a hug, but was unsure if he should.

I laughed quietly again at his response and then smiled and stepped toward him, into his arms, and wrapped my own arms around him. I felt Zak's arms wrap around me and give me a gentle, but firm squeeze, and I couldn't help smiling again.

In keeping with the "lightening the mood" feel, I asked a question I knew would make him laugh.

"So…how are the other guys reacting?" I asked softly, and was rewarded with a wonderful outburst of laughing from Zak.

"I think they're the most terrified they've ever been," Zak joked, and I laughed as I lifted my head from his chest to look up at him.

"Have you um…ever thrown an angry fit at a ghost?" I asked softly, more serious now.

Zak raised an eyebrow in surprise before he responded.

"Have you not watched a single episode of our show?" Zak asked, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you ask, doll?" Zak added, smiling at my laughter.

"Emily appeared to me again when I reached the Visitor Centre…she was trying to point out to me again about the necklace, but I didn't understand at first, and I got angry with her…" I replied. "I threw my hat at her…and she left…" I added, suddenly feeling close to tears.

"Aww, doll," Zak said, giving me another firm and comforting hug. "It's okay. We all get frustrated. I'm sure their side does too," Zak added, gently rubbing my back.

"I guess so…" I replied softly. "I'm afraid she won't interact with me anymore…" I added, feeling my eyes beginning to water a bit.

"Hey, don't think that," Zak said softly, pulling back to look down at me. "She's your sister, and she loves you. I'm sure she understands," Zak added, as he moved his hands from my back and to my arms and gently rubbed them.

"I hope so," I replied, briefly wiping my eyes. "God…I'm laughing one minute and near crying the next, you must think I'm crazy," I added, chuckling quietly.

Zak chuckled softly himself as he shook his head.

"Not at all," Zak said. "Being controlled like that takes a lot out of you," Zak explained, rubbing my arms still.

I couldn't argue with that. I felt like I had had all of my energy drained from me, and also felt like I had just been on the largest emotional roller coaster of my life.

"If you're not up for continuing with the lockdown, it's okay," Zak said, as he watched me intently.

"No, I'm fine," I said, and then lightly smacked his arm. "And don't give me special treatment, you wouldn't offer the guys that," I added, looking at him seriously.

"…if one of the guys shoved me back on a bed and tried to seduce me, I would be the one leaving the lockdown," Zak joked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh ha ha!" I replied, but laughed at the thought.

"I guess this also means, that an offer of deleting the footage would be taken as special treatment?" Zak questioned.

I was surprised - and immensely touched - at his offer, but I couldn't let him do that either.

"Right," I said. "I appreciate the thought, but it's fine," I added, not wanting Zak to think I didn't appreciate the thought.

"Alright doll," Zak said, smiling, before he leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

I smiled in return as we both pulled back and adjusted our hats, which had gone askew from our embrace.

"So, how about we go lock Aaron up somewhere creepy and leave him alone?" Zak asked jokingly, but I knew it was more than likely to happen regardless.

"You're so mean to Aaron," I said, teasing him.

"Yeah yeah," Zak jokingly whined, and I laughed as we began walking up the street toward " _Big Nose Kate's Saloon_ ", where the next part of our lockdown would take place.


	120. Big Nose Kate’s

**Chapter 120: Big Nose Kate's**

When Zak and I reached " _Big Nose Kate's Saloon_ ", we walked inside to find Aaron checking over the equipment.

He looked up when he heard us walk in.

"Hey Munchkin, you okay?" Aaron asked, looking more sympathetic than I could ever recall seeing him.

I knew he was only asking me because I had been possessed - regardless of how briefly it lasted. I knew Aaron wasn't trying to tease me, or make fun of Zak and I's experience.

Before I could answer, I felt Zak tense beside me. I gently took his hand in mine and gently squeezed it to reassure him. I felt his own hand squeeze mine in return before letting my hand go, and as he looked down at me, I felt him relax again.

"I'm good, thanks Aaron," I said, smiling reassuringly at him.

Aaron nodded as he smiled in return, and then motioned to the equipment on the table.

"I brought your digital recorder and camera for you," Aaron said. "The batteries are still good," he added.

"Thanks Aaron," I said, smiling at him as I stepped forward and picked up my digital recorder and slipped it into the pocket of my jeans.

"Where are Billy and Jay?" Zak asked, as he stepped forward as well and grabbed his recorder from the table.

_"We're back at nerve centre,"_ Billy responded through Zak's walkie talkie. _"Do you need one of us to come down?"_ Billy asked.

Zak unhooked his walkie talkie from his belt and held it up near his mouth.

"I'm not sure yet," Zak responded, and looked at me as he spoke again. "I'm gonna have Aaron and I go downstairs to investigate the Swamper area, and thought Ali could hang around upstairs," Zak explained.

I knew what he was thinking: was I comfortable being on my own again?

"I'm up for that," I said, knowing that there were reports of paranormal activity in the bar area.

"Are you sure?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, I'll sit at the bar and quietly do some EVP sessions, so I don't interfere with you guys downstairs," I suggested, since I knew walking around on the wooden floor would contaminate any potential evidence they picked up below me.

"Alright," Zak agreed, speaking both to me and to Billy. "Billy, you and Jay watch us from nerve centre," Zak added.

_"No problem,"_ Billy responded, and Zak hooked his walkie talkie back onto his belt.

"I'm going to take the SLS camera downstairs," Zak said, as he picked up the SLS from the table. "Aaron, take a digital recorder down too," he added.

"Alright," Aaron replied, as he picked up his digital recorder and put it into a pocket of his trench coat. He wasn't wearing his usual "lockdown vest" – the one that had multiple pockets – because it would of interfered with his cowboy look.

While Zak began booting up the SLS camera for use, I picked up my handheld camera and walked over to the bar, and sat on one of the wooden bar stools.

I glanced across the room to make sure I was still in view of the static-x cameras, and then set my own camera down on the bar at an angle that would record me the entire time, but obviously at a closer angle.

As I continued setting up and preparing my handheld camera for filming, I heard Zak walk over to me.

"Hey…are you sure you're okay with this?" Zak asked softly, watching me with concern in his eyes.

I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied softly, touched my his concern. "My over protective boyfriend," I added in a teasing tone.

Zak jokingly huffed like he was offended, but I could see his eyes practically shining in the darkness at me referring to him as my "boyfriend", and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on lover boy!" Aaron – who was waiting near the top of the stairs that lead to the basement –jokingly yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed, yet slightly annoyed, look that came over Zak's face, before he chuckled too.

Before Zak left, he leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful," he whispered, before standing back up to his full height.

I smiled and nodded in response.

"You too," I whispered back.

Zak smiled before he turned and walked back over to Aaron, picking up the SLS camera from the table on the way, and then they both disappeared downstairs.

I couldn't help smiling to myself as I turned back to my camera and finished preparing it for filming.

I then took the digital recorder out from my pocket, and hit the fast forward button for a few seconds, as I didn't want to listen to the recording to see if the tape was clear before I started recording new EVP sessions. I didn't want to risk hearing any of the audio from the bedroom incident at that moment.

Once I was sure I had put enough space between recordings, I briefly hit the record button.

"This is Ali, at ' _Big Nose Kate's Saloon_ ', time is…" I said, and the glanced at my watch. "3:17am," I finished, then hit the pause button.

This was a habit we all did with our digital recorders whenever we were in between actually filming. It was just another way of providing us with a time stamp of the lockdowns events. It helped us – especially Billy – when going over our video and audio footage and piecing things together for the final cut of each episode.

As I took some calming breaths to calm my mind and relax my body as best as I could to get back into investigator mode, I suddenly heard my walkie talkie beep, indicating someone was about to speak.

_"We got you girlfriend!"_ Billy and Jay chimed in, both with high pitched voices, through my walkie talkie.

I laughed as I unhooked my walkie talkie from my belt, thankful Billy and Jay weren't making a big deal out of my embarrassing ordeal.

"Thanks guys," I replied into the walkie talkie, before setting it down on the bar.

Just as I reached forward to hit the record button on my handheld camera, I heard Aaron from below me.

"You go girlfriend!" He yelled out, obviously having heard Billy and Jay on the walkie talkies.

This sent me into another round of laughter, especially when, shortly after, I heard Zak yell.

"Shut up bro!" Zak yelled, and Aaron began laughing.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled to myself, nearly falling off the bar stool as I cracked up in hysterics.

* * *

 

After Zak, Aaron and I calmed down and finished preparing our equipment, we started our investigation of " _Big Nose Kate's Saloon_ " – Zak and Aaron downstairs, and myself upstairs.

While we were recovering from our laughter, I decided to get two glasses, and a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, and set them on the bar top within reach. I planned to use them as trigger objects if I started documenting any activity.

"I'm in the bar area of ' _Big Nose Kate's_ '," I began, looking into my camera, which I had resting on the bar top. "There have been reports of activity around the bar, so I'm going to do a live EVP session with my digital recorder and see if I can contact anyone," I added.

I picked up my digital recorder from the bar, and hit the record button. I then turned a bit on the bar stool to face the room, but made sure my face was still partially within view of my camera. There were also two static-x cameras recording in the room.

"Is there anyone here with me?" I asked, holding the digital recorder out in front of me.

Silence.

Suddenly, I heard a noise to my right – something that sounded like footsteps on the wooden floor.

_Well, that was quick…_ I thought.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile…_

_Zak's Point of View_

Once Aaron and I settled down from the much needed moment of laughter, we began our investigation down in the basement.

"Alright Aaron, are you ready?" I asked, holding the SLS camera out in front of me as I began slowly walking forward.

The SLS camera – the Structured Light Sensor camera – mapped in spirits on the screen in the form of stick figures. It could also pick up environmental variables, such as the current temperature.

I heard Aaron let out a deep sigh behind me – in a "I guess so" type of way – while he followed along behind me with his camera, recording me.

As I continued slowly moving forward, I decided to say aloud some of the measurements that the SLS camera was picking up.

"Alright, right now I got a baseline temperature, at sixty-three degrees Fahrenheit…" I began, but trailed off as I noticed something on the screen.

I could clearly see what looked like a figure in the distance, but it was silhouette shaped, instead of being mapped in as a stick figure.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" I said, stopping in my tracks and staring at the screen.

"What?" Aaron asked, as he also stopped, continue to film from behind me.

"Hold on, hold on," I said, glancing up into the darkness.

I couldn't make out anything in front of me, so I looked down at the screen again, and then moved the SLS camera slightly to show Aaron.

"Doesn't that look like a human figure standing right in front of me?" I asked.

Aaron only had to look at the screen for a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not mapping it in, but do you see?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replied again.

After watching the screen for a few seconds, I spoke to the figure.

"Can you move for me?" I asked.

No movement, and no sounds.

I slowly took a few steps further, and as the figure came into clearer focus on screen, I realized the "figure" was actually just a display model, as it clearly had a stand on the bottom.

"Oh, wait a minute, it's just a display," I said, disappointed.

"Debunked!" Aaron said in agreement.

It really sucked when what we suspected might be awesome evidence, turned out to be nothing at all.

We began slowly making our way across the room again, and once we neared the other side, I turned the SLS camera to aim at the metal barred door where the Swamper's quarters were reported to be.

"Okay, right over there where those bars are," I began. "That is where this…it's a completely different world beyond those bars," I added.

I took a few steps closer, Aaron still close behind me, and then stopped to watch the SLS camera screen more closely.

"Dude, I'm getting chills man," Aaron said. "I'm getting body chills bad," he added.

"You are?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling something," Aaron replied.

"Are you Swamper?" I asked of the darkness, as I looked back at the SLS camera screen, and noticed that the temperature had dropped.

"Sixty degrees temperature…dropped three degrees," I said, watching the screen.

Suddenly, a stick figure appeared on the left side of the screen.

"Getting a figure on my left," I said, holding the SLS camera still. "There's a figure standing up over here on my left now," I added, noticing the figure looked to be standing on a piece of nearby furniture.

"For real?" Aaron asked from behind me.

"Yeah," I replied, and looking up in the direction of the figure. "All I see is the wallpaper," I added.

"Me too," Aaron said, as he quietly moved closer to me to look at the screen.

"It looks like he's doing the- like he's dancing," I said, watching the figure.

"Oh yeah! I see that!" Aaron said, as he watched the figure as well. "Up and down, in the room, almost like, scaring us away or- like you shoo away an animal," Aaron added.

Even though at times Aaron could drive me a little nuts during investigations, at other times, he was great when we began capturing evidence like this. He always had a perfect way of describing an entity's movement or sounds.

I watched the figure for a few more seconds and then spoke to it again.

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked.

I was partly surprised when the figure suddenly stopped "dancing", and just stood there.

"It stopped," I remarked. "Can you jump down off there?" I asked, hoping to catch more amazing evidence.

I didn't know whether to be amazed, or disappointed, when the figure suddenly disappeared. Maybe the figure had misunderstood my request, and it had jumped down off the furniture thinking I had wanted it to leave. Or, perhaps it was just another instance of a spirit disappearing as quickly as they appear, with no logical explanation.

"It's gone," I said, somewhat sadly, but it was still a great catch. Especially since the figure had essentially been between us and the metal gate that lead to the Swamper's room. Maybe it had been the Swamper, guarding it's room and protecting his silver, which is still said to be buried there.

After making sure the figure was gone, I walked up to the gate, still holding the SLS camera in front of me.

However, as soon as I reached the gate, an error message came up on the screen informing me that the program had stopped working.

"Look it," I said, holding the SLS so Aaron could film it.

"What?" He asked, as he moved closer.

"As soon as I get up to his cage, it just stops working," I explained.

"What?!" Aaron replied in shock.

"Yeah, and look," I started. "The temperature went down to fifty-nine degrees," I added.

"Fifty-nine," Aaron repeated in surprise.

"That's about, a four to five degree temperature drop, since we started," I said.

"Why did it shut off?" Aaron asked.

Before I could answer, I noticed the temperature drop another degree.

"Temperature's going down to fifty-eight now," I said. "There's definitely something going on," I added.

"There's something right here dude," Aaron remarked. "It's protecting it's area," he added.

"Yeah," I replied.

I carefully set the SLS camera down on a nearby table, and got my handheld camera from another table and walked back over to the door, and began recording.

I aimed the camera at the metal barred door, showing the would be viewers what was inside, and then I turned to film Aaron.

"Hey Aaron," I said.

"Yeah?" Aaron replied, lowering his camera to be able to look into mine.

"I want you to go in here," I said, filming him for his reaction.

As usual, even though this had become habit by now, he looked stunned.

"Go inside?" Aaron asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I want you to go inside there," I said.

I knew a lot of viewers always nagged at me for "always" sending Aaron into the "worst" places of our lockdowns, but it wasn't because I was trying to get a kick out of it or anything…well...okay, maybe sometimes I do get amused by his reactions. But I really only pick Aaron most of the time because he's so high energy, and that leads to great evidence captures.

Aaron took a deep breath and I stepped back as he walked up to the metal barred door, and slowly opened it, holding his handheld camera in front of him.

Then he just stood there, hesitating.

"Go!" I insisted, while filming him.

"Dude, it just feels weird…" Aaron started. "It's like I shouldn't," he added.

"Get in there," I replied, slightly amused.

He always put up a fight, but I knew deep down inside, he loved doing this – at least most of the time.

"I just feel like I shouldn't do it," Aaron replied, as he started walking inside. "Oh god…" Aaron said, as he stepped further into the room.

Once he was fully inside, I stepped forward and silently shut the gate behind him. I then shook the door slightly, to show to the would be viewers he was locked in there.

As I watched him look around the room, I saw him get dangerously close to the hole that lead to the underground tunnels the Swamper used to mine his silver.

"Don't fall in that hole!" I exclaimed, as I filmed him from outside the door.

Aaron stepped back a few steps from the hole, and then stood still.

"Dude, I'm shaking," Aaron said. "I don't even know why I'm shaking right now," he added.

Shortly after, he took out his digital recorder from his pocket.

"Okay…you ready?" He asked, as he looked at me. "Ah man…Zak, this is really uneasy bro," Aaron added, as he somewhat paced around the room.

Suddenly, I heard noises above us.

"Okay..rea-" Aaron began, but I cut him off.

"Shut up, shut up!" I said, not meaning to be that rude about it, it just slipped out. "Listen," I added, a bit more gently with my tone.

I kept my camera on Aaron for another few seconds, and then whirled around when I heard the same noises behind me, but still above us.

I stayed silent for a moment as I listened.

"Somebody's walking," I said, glancing back at Aaron before walking across the room toward the stairs.

"Don't leave me!" Aaron said from the Swamper's room.

"I'm just going to check in with Ali, okay?" I replied, and stopped near the bottom of the stairs.

"Ali? Is that you walking upstairs?!" I called up the stairs.

"Negative!" Alicia called back. "I heard footsteps too!" She added.

My over protectiveness kicking back into gear, I began walking up the stairs to meet her, leaving Aaron alone in the Swamper's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you enjoyed these two chapters, and I apologize it's not more. Until next time.**


	121. Important Note

March 19,

Hello readers,

First of all, I want to thank all of you for your wonderful feedback and support on the last update. And I also want to thank you for your thoughts, prayers, and condolences for the loss of my grandfather.

I‘m sorry to say that I haven’t written much at all since his passing, which was seven weeks ago as today (Monday). He lived with us for several years, and even though he wasn’t at home due to being in the hospital for several weeks prior to his passing, it still doesn’t feel like it’s been seven weeks already.

I’m obviously still struggling with his loss, and my grief has me all over the map. I can be fine one minute, bawling the next. I have moments of thinking he’s still in the hospital and just haven’t seen him. I have moments of waiting for him to call from his hospital room...

Just now, before I started typing up this message, I tried to do some writing. The short bit I did write didn’t feel right, at all. I feel like I’m just going through the motions, and not reading or thinking about what’s appearing on screen.

So, I’m afraid I’m going to need a bit more time. I will continue to try to chip away at it, but I really don’t want to put up chapters if I’m not happy with them. I’m so sorry for this really long delay.

Some good news to report before I sign off, I got my blog for story updates, etc. up and running. So, from now on, messages like these will be posted there. I also have some other sections you might be interested in, so please check it out. You can find the link in my profile, or here: [randomhearts82.tumblr.com](https://randomhearts82.tumblr.com)

I apologize again for the delay in updating, and as I said, I will continue trying to chip away at the chapter until I can write something I’m happy with. Once I wrap up the chapter, the next one should be easier for me.

Thanks everyone,

Alicia


End file.
